My Memory of You
by MissKaoru83
Summary: AU Lavi is working on his college degree while trying to uncover a secret organization with Bookman. Their trail leads them to an unexpected series of events that causes Lavi to question his decision to become Bookman. Lucky/Yullen
1. One Bad Day

**A/N: This is my first ever Fic that I've published so Reviews are greatly appreciated and accepted whatever they may be **** If there are any mistakes feel free to point them out! I'm a huge DGM fan and have tried not to make too many mistakes with the Fic so I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses Lucky and Yullen pairings. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay true enough to the characters as I could though. Spoilers for the series will show up if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot of this Fic belongs to me but the DGM characters depicted as well as anything else from the series belong to Hoshino Sensei; however, if there is ever a chance to own any of them, I call Lavi **

**One Bad Day **

The familiar smell of opened alcohol and smoke filled the room; moving shadows blurred on the dance floor as they moved to the forbidden beat of the night, dim lights barely making things visible enough to walk around.

The red-head sighed, his chin on the cold black marble of the bar and a half drunk whisky sour in his left hand, his right arm draped over the back of his neck and his green eye stared at nothing in particular. The top few buttons of his green button up shirt were undone to give him a breather from a long day in class.

The bartender, a friend of his from college, dried off another glass with a towel and placed it in its respectful place behind the bar. They had met in a history lecture series that had taken place on campus; the younger of the two wanting to learn about world history, the older there just for attendance purposes.

"That's the fourth time you've sighed in five minutes, Lavi," the silver haired youth said.

No response.

"Lavi?" he questioned again, leaning forward just enough to almost be nose to nose with the older boy, his grey eyes wide and penetrating a lone emerald orb and black eye patch.

Lavi's gaze met his friend's, not really breaking the non-existent thought pattern he had developed over the past five to ten minutes. After a brief pause, he realized just how close his friend was and snapped out of his daze. Sitting straight up with a jerk, a little of his drink spilled on the counter and he gasped.

"Allen! What the hell?"

His young friend used the towel in his hands to wipe up the spill and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lavi questioned as he readjusted himself on the barstool, tugging at his jeans for comfort.

"Nothing really," Allen answered crossing his arms and resting against the back of the bar. "Just wondering what's going on in that brain of yours."

Lavi fidgeted with the eye patch covering his right eye as Allen looked for a sign of some sort that would tell him what was going on with his friend.

"It's nothing," Lavi replied averting his gaze.

"Is that so?" Allen muttered under his breath, knowing full well his friend was lying to him. What about, that remained a mystery for now.

Allen moved back toward Lavi and leaned on the bar while talking to his friend, his eyes hinting at his pursuit of the truth of the matter.

"Say, Lavi, are you ever going to tell me about that eye patch of yours?" Allen questioned, really wanting an answer but knowing that if Lavi made his mind up about something, he was a fortress and nothing would escape his mouth on the matter.

"Oi! I've already told you about that Allen; I'm not allowed to talk about it," his tone firm and frustrated.

Allen sighed, really wishing his friend could tell him but knowing Lavi's job, or rather knowing he had a job but nothing of his responsibilities, he knew that there were some things he would never learn about his friend.

Lavi took the remaining shot of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his drinking hand.

"You playing tonight?" he asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Mhm. I'm leaving once my shift ends and he gets here."

"Riiiiight," Lavi started to poke fun at his friend, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, now Lavi-" Allen's mocking grin gracing his face"-you know how long it took him to finally admit his feelings to me so please don't antagonize the situation."

"Allen, I'd never dream of it," Lavi's face lit up, his wide, boyish grin sent off red flags in Allen's head. Whenever he smiled like that, he knew that Lavi was thinking up _something_.

Allen stood up straight, stretching his arms above his head; his white gloves standing out against the black sleeves of his uniform.

"Why d'ya wear those gloves? You seem to never take them off, even at school," Lavi asked.

"Just as you have your secrets, I have mine, Lavi," his face falling into a solemn look as if he were in deep thought.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he spoke back to his friend, changing the topic of conversation yet another time.

"Link should be getting here soon enough to take over. I wish he would show up early once in a while but he's a man of duty; never early, never late."

"Ne Allen. How is it you survive going to college and working three jobs at the same time?"

"I do what I have to, Lavi. I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that damn womanizer has you bound to him and doing his grunt work in order to pay off _his_ debts. Damn old man should do things for himself instead of drowning himself in booze and women," he sighed as he verbalized his disapproval for Allen's guardian, his gaze not directed at Allen but to the leftover ice in his glass.

Allen's eyes grew wide as Lavi spoke, a small yelp escaping his mouth, something that Lavi noticed too late as a fist struck the top of his head, hard. Rubbing the now tender spot, he winced his eye shut and turned to yell at whatever bastard would dare hit him in a bar.

"You trying to start something you son of a-"

Lavi's words were muffled as Allen quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands and his body was pulled almost all the way over the counter of the bar.

"Da fu-!" he tried to mutter under Allen's death grip but quickly quieted himself and stopped his struggling as he redirected his now direct gaze from Allen's face to see exactly who it was that had hit him.

The tall, red headed man glared down at the two college students; a cigarette in one hand, a glass of wine in the other and a beautiful blond-haired woman latched on to his arm.

"Care to say that again dumb ass?" the man questioned rhetorically with a hint of 'answer me and I'll kick your ass' in the words.

"Go-good evening Master," Allen said timidly smiling at his boss to try and quell the situation.

The man just glared at his employee; although Allen wasn't just any employee, he was the man's apprentice as well as his adoptive son. He would one day take over all of the man's businesses but had to learn to work them first and clear off any debt that had accumulated.

"Hey, idiot apprentice! What have I told you about bringing your loser friends in here, huh? It's bad for business!"

"I'm sorry Master but he is a paying customer."

"I don't care; if he's your friend that means he's filthy and you know I don't like having dirty things near me. I tolerate you because I have to but it doesn't mean I have to tolerate them," the man sneered out.

"Now hold on," Lavi said squirming out of Allen's grip finally. "You have no right to talk to a customer like that!" Lavi's finger poking into the man's chest through the thick black coat he was wearing.

"I've got every damn right, brat and don't touch me with that disgusting finger of yours," he answered pushing Lavi's hand from his chest. "This is my place and if I don't want someone here I don't have to have someone here, catch my drift?" The older man leaned in closer to Lavi, his gaze threatening.

The woman on the man's arm tugged at him. "Cross!" she whined. "You promised to show me your wine collection and let me try a sip!"

Glaring down at Lavi, Cross's gaze was more fierce than _that_ guy's. It was as if he was trying to read him to find out what kind of person he was and it bothered Lavi as the only person that _ever_ had that look aside from himself was the old man; Lavi put up his defenses at the glare as to not give anything unnecessary away. Taking a draw off his cigarette and exhaling a puff of smoke into Lavi's face, he pulled away as if in retreat.

"Hurry up and get the fuck out of my place." He turned and left with the woman.

"Guy's a fucking nut case! Who the hell threatens a customer like that?" Lavi complained as he sat back down on the barstool.

Allen shrugged. "That's just how he is; and that was him being _gentle_." Allen's memories of past Cross encounters sent s shiver down his spine.

"Are you upsetting the boss again?" a blond-haired man questioned as he walked behind the counter, very composed and a snooty frown on his face.

"Not really; he just didn't like hearing the truth," Allen smirked.

"Now I have to deal with his bad mood, thanks for that one."

"You can handle it Link, you always do!" Allen smiled sardonically as he exited from behind the bar. "You coming?" he questioned toward Lavi.

Link sighed as he adjusted his nametag and started to take inventory of the bar. "Don't think that I won't forget this; I keep a detailed account of everything that happens here, you know that so please remember it well."

"Yes, I know," Allen sighed. "Can't get away with anything with you working here. And don't worry, everything's clean and put in order for you," Allen rolled his eyes as he left for the door.

Lavi followed Allen until they were out of the bar waiting outside in the cool summer air. Cross' bar, The Grave of Maria, was located on the corner so the street was always busy by the time Allen got off of work. The two walked about a block from the bar, taking a spot near the alley way between the bar and an old abandoned building.

Allen leaned up against the cold stonewall of the bar with his hands behind his head. Lavi found himself squatting, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin on his hands.

"Ne Allen. What time's he suppose to be here?" Lavi asked, bored from waiting on their ride.

"He's usually already here; maybe he got stuck in traffic or something," Allen's voice showing no worry at their late pick up.

"Great. First time I've seen him a couple of weeks and he's going to be pissed off. Can this night get any worse?"

Allen chuckled. "Don't think that way, Lavi; I'm sure he'll be in a good mood."

"Toward you, maybe, but he's not so nice to everyone else," Lavi pouted.

"It's not like that!" Allen protested while he sulked slightly.

"Mhm. And I'm the tooth fairy," Lavi remarked sarcastically with an almost blank expression.

Allen realized something was still troubling his friend so he wanted to find a way to cheer him up. "Say, Lavi, why don't you come with us? You can hang out with Kanda while I work. The boss there is really nice and wouldn't mind; I mean, if he's ok with Kanda there I'm sure letting you in would be no problem!"

"I dunno," Lavi said scratching his head. "Yuu-chan isn't a barrel of sunshine you know."

"Come on! It'll be fun! Please?"

Lavi looked at his friend's pleading face, knowing his friend felt bad about him being hit on the head by his Master and that he probably just wanted to make him feel better.

Sighing, Lavi reluctantly agreed just as a black Audi with silver rims came to a screeching stop in front of them. Allen let his hands down to his side as he looked at the vehicle and Lavi stood, stretching, as the driver opened the car door and stood glaring at the two of them.

"Oi, Moyashi! What's this baka usagi doing with you?"

"He's going with us tonight, Kanda; and the name's Allen," Allen answered back as he walked toward the passenger door.

Kanda glared at Lavi, who, in following Allen, made his way to the back passenger door-he'd be damned if he got behind Kanda's seat.

"Nice to see you too Yuu-chan," he smiled as he spoke Kanda's given name teasingly, opening the door.

"Call me that again and you'll get my foot up your ass," Kanda growled back.

Allen sat in his seat, closed the door and buckled up, as did Lavi and Kanda. Putting the car into gear, Kanda looked to his left and sped off into traffic-Lavi thanking whatever gods were watching that nothing was coming down the street.

"Say Kanda, why were you late today?" Allen asked.

The Japanese man glared from the side as he kept his head forward at Allen and didn't answer the question.

"Come on Kanda. When someone asks a question, it is your _duty_ as a human being to follow through and keep the conversation going." Allen's smile did not match the condescending, mocking tone in his voice.

Kanda snarled; Lavi chuckled quietly, trying to avoid any unnecessary problems while his life was at the mercy of one very grumpy Japanese swordsman behind the wheel.

"Fucking Tiedoll decided he wanted some 'quality time' with his 'sons.' Took me a half hour to explain to him that I didn't want to and had somewhere to be. Damn geezer kept crying and sobbing."

"How'd you manage to escape that?" Lavi chimed in, still trying to hide his laughter.

"The fuck you care?" he growled.

"Well, little Allen was waiting for you, Yuu. If I hadn't been there to keep him company who knows what could've happened! Some gangly old creeper could have abducted our dear Allen and then what'd we do, hm? I'd lose a friend and you'd lose your lo-" Lavi's nose hit the back of Allen's seat as the car came to a skidding stop.

Kanda looked over his shoulder at Lavi, his blue eyes sending death threats toward the red head.

"Stay the fuck out of my personal life if you ever want to even think about breeding," he snapped. "On second thought, don't even do that. This planet doesn't need any more dumbasses; so either let me castrate you here and now or find another way to let out your sexual frustration that doesn't involve the possibility of impregnating a woman."

"Ouch, harsh Yuu." Lavi said, rubbing his nose.

Kanda stormed out of his car, waiting outside for the other two to step out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight Allen; it's really not my night." Lavi's face was sullen and sad, his nose red from hitting the back of the seat. He thought back to the days events: extra work to do for the old man on top of his agonizing load of homework for school, lectures going longer than they needed, he spilled juice on his favorite shirt, lost his bandana, got chased by a bunch of girls that had been stalking him for help on their homework, a run in with Cross, nose being busted; all these things led Lavi to an unwilling depression that he just wanted to avoid for the night if at all possible.

Allen looked at him, turning around in the front seat. "Cheer up Lavi. I'll play a special song for you tonight, okay? Just try to get along with Kanda as best you can. I'm sure after a couple of drinks he'll mellow out; well as long as no one speaks to him, touches him, gives him the wrong Sake, or bothers me." Allen's smile not helping to soothe the uneasiness that was rising up in Lavi.

He was happy to be there with his friends but after the day he had, all the signs were pointing to disaster. Now, Lavi knew that he should ascertain the situation and really think about it, but he was already there and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He had wanted to hear Allen play the piano for a long time, well ever since he learned that he was some sort of prodigy that Cross had been helping to groom for some unseen purpose. So, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind for later, he sighed and opened the door.

The two exited the car and joined Kanda, who clicked his automatic lock on his car, the system beeping at them as the car locked. The parking lot was across the street from a rather large, rather tall building. Lavi whistled as he looked the building up and down.

"Looks like the Leaning Tower of Pisa but not leaning," he remarked.

"It should since it was modeled after it," Allen answered.

Lavi also noted the blackness of the building and the towering 50 floors he reckoned it had to have.

"What kind of business establishment is this?" Lavi questioned straining his neck to look up.

"They have several things in the building here Lavi. The bottom forty floors are used for the day-to-day business and the top 10 floors are used for…other things. I forgot you've never been to The Black Order before."

Lavi glanced at Allen as they crossed at the cross walk. "What 'other things' you talkin' about?" his tone harmless.

"Well, the club is on the top floor, a very spacious place kind of like a penthouse but you'll see soon enough. The other floors can be said to be VIP rooms for certain individuals that visit and then there is also housing for some of the employees; mostly the hosts though."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is a host club? You work at a _HOST CLUB?_" his voice pitching the last words as his arms shot up in surprise, pointing to the building as if the other two had never seen it before.

"I play the piano at a host club, Lavi; big difference."

"Like hell it is! Do you know what kind of people work in these places?" Lavi threw all reason aside in order to point out the obvious.

"Hmph," Kanda grunted. "Any of those fucking douche bags lay a hand on you I'll slice off their tiny dicks and shove it down their throats."

"This isn't the time for affection Kanda," Allen said after sighing and putting his hand to his head as they entered the front door. "Don't worry about it Lavi," Allen said addressing the red head. "The hosts upstairs are all quality employees; even the girls that are hired in as waitresses are nice. And speaking of waitresses, I'll have to introduce you to Lenalee! She's the best!" His smile radiated across his face and Kanda glared at him but said nothing, his arms crossed.

Allen reached in his pocket for a swipe card that he used on a control panel outside the building and he entered a pin number on the keypad. The door beeped green and the three entered the building, still bickering about Allen working in a host club, and headed straight for the elevator, avoiding the lone security guard at the main desk.

"Lavi, please just drop it. If Kanda's ok with it, you should be too, right?" Allen pulled his trump card.

"I never said I was ok with it, Moyashi," Kanda corrected leaning on the back of the elevator, arms still crossed and the same grumpy look on his face; Lavi could swear upon a stack of Bibles in a court of law that the look on Kanda's face could be compared to someone that's been constipated their entire life, but that's something he would never say on the same continent as Kanda Yuu and even if he was on another continent and said it, he knew that somehow, some way, he would feel the tip of Mugen-Kanda's prized sword-at his throat in a manner of seconds; so Lavi concluded that such a comment would be best kept in his mind for his own silent enjoyment.

"It's Allen; and whether or not you verbalized it, you are ok with it since you still come with me when I work."

"I come here to make sure no one touches you, idiot. No one's allowed to touch what's mine," his cheeks flushing a bit as he spoke and Lavi thought that he felt a sudden chill, as if hell had frozen over, when Kanda showed a slight admission of affection.

"Anyway, just relax and try to give judgment after you've seen the place, ok Lavi?" Allen asked.

Lavi pondered the younger man's words for a minute. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything, seeing as how my day's gone it couldn't get any worse; 'sides, I've never been to one of these types of places and I was taught to never jump to conclusions until seeing things first hand; although I kinda already messed that logic up, huh," he chuckled raising his arm behind his head in embarrassment.

Nothing else was said as the elevator proceeded to climb floor by floor until the bell chimed, signaling they had reached the 50th floor where the club was located.

"Allen-kun!" a high-pitched voice squealed as a young girl flung herself at him when the three walked inside the main doors of the club.

"Whoa! Hey Lenalee," he smiled back, hugging her. "Is your brother around?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he's in the back trying to avoid Reever again. Apparently there some invoices and orders that need his attention but, well you know him."

"Still running from his duties?" Allen asked.

"Yep," the young girl answered smiling as her shoulder length hair bounced with every move she made.

"Well if Reever's looking for him, we'll never be able to find him; how does he disappear like that anyway?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll pop up when we least expect it; I mean, if I start flirting around with the hosts, he'll pounce out of nowhere in full artillery. That should give Reever a chance to lock him up and force him to work," her smile widened almost devilishly as she spoke. Lavi could almost pinpoint her as a sadistic woman who enjoyed torturing others by knowing them inside and out; he made a mental note not to get too close to that one.

"Listen Lenalee, would it be ok if my friend hangs out tonight while I work?" Allen pointed over his shoulder to Lavi and Lenalee's eyes followed in the direction he pointed.

Lavi smiled as he noticed her glance over at him and somewhat size him up in one look.

Her eyes went back to meet Allen's. "No problem! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine! If Nii-san says one word about it, or anyone for that matter, just send them to me and I'll make them understand," her smile still not as gentle as she played it out to be.

"Thanks Lenalee! Oh and would you mind taking Kanda and Lavi to the normal booth then? I have to go change and get ready."

"Moyashi! You're not walking around this place by yourself!" Kanda snarled as he grabbed Allen's arm, dragging him down the hallway as a self-imposed bodyguard.

Lavi and Lenalee watched the pair disappear behind a corner and the two couldn't hold their laughter in any longer.

Sharing a mutual affection for the enigmatic couple that was Allen and Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee shared a heartfelt moment and, wiping forming tears from their eyes, Lenalee offered to show Lavi to his seat.

"Those two are just too cute!" she said as she walked Lavi to the booth.

"Yeah; you should see them when they're fighting though. I almost have to find a bomb shelter!"

"Haha. I bet it's entertaining for sure! I've only ever seen Kanda react to things though; Allen's just too nice to do any real damage to anyone but I'd love to see them at each other's throats!"

"Hehe, next time it happens I'll be sure to record it for you," Lavi laughed as they walked further into the club.

"Here's your seat," Lenalee said as she extended her hand in a 'please have a seat' gesture.

"Ah thanks!"

"No problem, and I'm sorry you have to sit by yourself," she responded.

"Don't worry 'bout it; those two always do that so," he smiled back kindly to her empathy.

The booth she seated him in was to the left the stage that was home to a black grand piano angled to where Lavi would be able to see the entire show without having to twist and turn to find a better view. A row of track lighting lit up the stage in white light and the black of the piano glistened under the soft illumination, giving the area a glow of relaxation.

"I'll have someone bring you something to drink in a few minutes, ok?" Lenalee said smiling.

"Oh, are you not going to join me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to find my brother and get him to do his work," she sighed. Putting her finger to her chin as if in deep thought, she reaffirmed Lavi, "Don't worry though, I'll send one of our new hosts over to keep you company; I think you two will get along perfectly," she smiled innocently.

Lavi tried to speak to tell her not to worry about it but wasn't quick enough to stop her. He sighed and just took in the view.

There were many booths like his located throughout the room. Each section was set up with C-shaped black leather seats and a table in the center. Lighting throughout the establishment was dim but not dim enough to make patrons have to fumble around in; this lighting was dim in the romantic sense, probably a ploy to keep people in the mood and add to the entertainment value of the evenings spent there. Plants of all sorts decorated the lounge area as well as lighting snaking up with the ivy on the columns that added to the Greek aspect of the décor.

A waitress came by a few minutes after Lenalee left, offering Lavi a glass of water and getting his attention away from the layout of the room. He thanked her and she left as quickly as she had appeared. Sitting by himself and sipping on the water, he watched as people started flocking into the club; beautiful men and women escorted this one and that one to different areas of the club and began to chat and drink with them. He chuckled under his breath as he took another drink of his water. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol from earlier or just the mere entertainment of the flattery that was being exchanged from one host to a patron about how beautiful she was looking tonight. Lavi noted he could never pull that kind of job off, he was too straightforward, and he would have told her that the peacock feather she had in her twisted up hair did not go with the hot pink frilly thing she called a dress and that for someone her age, she needed to be at home with the kids, not out gallivanting around with someone half her age. He seriously didn't understand why women had to accessorize and try to impress people with their looks. He chuckled as he sat the glass, now empty, down on the table.

He started wondering, as the lights dimmed, if Kanda was ever going to show up but he shrugged figuring that since he was so protective of his 'moyashi' that he was probably going to be no more than ten feet away from Allen the entire evening. Sighing, he sat back in his seat and sprawled out a bit, closing his eye and listening to the sounds of the evening.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A very sensual voice asked right next to Lavi's ear to where he could feel the breath escape the mouth from which the words flowed. Lavi opened his eye, startled and leaning to the side away from the voice, to see a tall, slender man wearing a black designer suit with dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, golden eyes and darkened olive skin leaning toward him.


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

**AN: Italics are inner thoughts of one of the characters, mostly Lavi's. Toward the end, Lavi will be talking with a slight accent and his words are a bit drawn out due to drinking a bit so the spelling is the way it is due to these factors.**

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses Lucky and Yullen pairings. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay true enough to the characters as I could though. Spoilers for the series will show up if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing aside from plot. **

**Last time in "My Memory of You":** "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A very sensual voice asked right next to Lavi's ear to where he could feel the breath escape the mouth from which the words flowed. Lavi opened his eye, startled and leaning to the side away from the voice, to see a tall, slender man wearing a black designer suit with dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, golden eyes and darkened olive skin leaning toward him.

**Whiskey Lullaby**

Lavi could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man towering over him. He had never seen a more attractive person before, well aside from the androgynous beauty known as Kanda Yuu. This man, however, had a different beauty about him; he was mysterious, his golden eyes hiding something deeper within. One couldn't help but be drawn into them and Lavi was no exception.

"Um, no it isn't," Lavi answered back, somewhat blushing but giving props to the alcohol he had ingested earlier at Cross's bar for that.

With a graceful movement, the man sat down beside him. As sophisticated as he seemed to be, a few small strands of his dark wavy hair had fallen loose from the ponytail he kept the locks in and feathered against the side of his face. The man rested his elbow on the back of the couch while he kept his body open toward Lavi invitingly, crossing his legs as he adjusted in the seat. To Lavi, he seemed like he was some sort of predator looking at his helpless prey; but Lavi's imagination could sometimes run wild so he shook that thought from his mind.

Remembering he was sprawled out on the couch, Lavi sat up straight, regaining some of his composure as the man settled in his seat. He took note of the man's features, including the loose hair that stopped short of his chin; a chin that rested on his fingertips and the same chin that blended into luscious lips that were slowly forming a smirk that made it seem as if he was in on something that Lavi was not.

"Is this your first time at a host club?" the low, sensual voice asked.

Lavi, still a little buzzed and a bit untrusting of the man beside him, tried his best to hide his small insecurity and the slight blush on his face by downing one of the dinks that had been waiting for him on the table. "Yeah, my friend plays the piano here and invited me to come watch him," Lavi answered after swallowing, trying to look at every inch of the man without being too noticeable.

"You mean that white-haired boy?"

"That'd be Allen; he's quite gifted at playing music but I've never actually seen him play."

"Is that right," the older man questioned rhetorically. He turned his head slightly as a waitress passed by and got her attention. She walked over to him and he asked her to wait a moment. "Would you care for anything to drink? It's my treat," he asked Lavi.

"Um, sure; whatever you want is fine with me," he answered, loosening up a bit more to the man thanks to the alcohol.

"Hmm," the man hummed as he looked over Lavi's face. "A bottle of the Riesling Harvest, two glasses of course, and let's start with a couple of rounds of the whiskey on the rocks. That ok with you, Red?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered a little confused at the nickname. The waitress hurried off to do her job and the older man took the opportunity to move in closer to Lavi.

Lavi's heart skipped a beat again as the man got closer but he remained composed as he was good at doing that under pressure because of his job. He was baffled, however, with why he was reacting as he was toward the man and reasoned that it was because he gave off a certain vibe that he couldn't really pin point. He did note that it wasn't really bad or anything…it was just different.

"I hope you don't mind a little wine, Red."

"It's fine with me; a drinks a drink regardless," Lavi answered without addressing the nickname he'd been given. "What's your name anyway?"

"Me? I'm Tyki, Tyki Mikk and it's a pleasure to meet you, Red," Tyki said as he grabbed hold of Lavi's hand and kissed the top of it. Lavi could feel the blood rush to his face so he did everything he could to stop it and was very thankful the lights had just shut off. Tyki noticed the blush, though, and hid his smirk of victory under the small kiss and the fading lights.

_The hell is with this guy? Must be one of the hosts…but why is he sitting here with me? Thank the gods! Allen's starting to play; gotta remember to thank him later._

A large spot light lit up the stage and Allen entered the room from behind a large red curtain. Lavi looked up, reclaiming his hand from Tyki's grasp as he did so and caught a glimpse of Kanda hiding behind where Allen had walked out from. _I knew he'd be within ten feet. _ Seeing his friends got Lavi's mind off of Tyki enough to calm his body's reaction. As he watched Allen walk toward the piano, he could feel the glare Kanda was giving off and a small chuckle escaped Lavi's mouth, one that Tyki was ever so ready to notice as his attention was completely on the red head and not the evening's entertainment; for him, Lavi _was_ the entertainment.

Allen had changed into a formal tuxedo and took his place at the piano. After adjusting a few things, he slowly and softly began to play a smooth melody that filled the entire room. Most people were chatting on and on, not really paying attention to the music or Allen himself. Lavi, however, kept his green eye focused on his friend. He knew that Allen was good but he didn't realize the kid was _this_ good. He had been mesmerized by the melody and couldn't look away.

As Allen played, Lavi's gaze held a new appreciation for his friend as a small, caring smile graced his face; a smile that normally he would never display. It wasn't until the waitress returned with their drinks that he turned his attention elsewhere. He met Tyki's gaze and, noticing Tyki's body hadn't moved, he could tell that the man had been staring at him with his golden eyes the entire time, not to mention the content smirk on that was on his face hadn't changed at all from the time he kissed Lavi's hand.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself so much you forgot about me," he said, teasing Lavi as he offered the red head one of the drinks. As Lavi took it in his hand, their fingers brushed slightly and caused another small blush to form back on his face. Everything he had forgotten in the few moments of watching Allen filled the red head's mind once again and the same unsettling feeling stirred within him once again.

_Why the hell is this guy affecting me like this? I gotta pull myself together._ Lavi's inner thoughts were trying to rationalize why his body was reacting like it was but the red head couldn't come up with an answer. Everything he thought of led to even more questions that Lavi really didn't want to think about at the time so he would try thinking of something else. He was disinclined to acknowledge the possibility of _that_ being the reason. He didn't want to think anymore on the matter, glancing at Tyki with his eye as he took a sip of his drink, but those golden eyes kept drawing him in further.

Hesitantly, he spoke, "I didn't forget, I just wanted to pay attention; first time hearing him play and all." He finished the whiskey in his hand as if it were a shot instead of a normal drink to try and avoid further talk for the moment. Tyki chuckled quietly as he sipped on his own drink.

"Thirsty?" he asked playfully. His experience with people taught him that a person never drank that way unless they were reckless or something was bothering them; and with the way Lavi was acting, he knew that neither of those situations were what was wrong with Lavi but that the youth was just nervous and embarrassed at the same time, not knowing how to handle the situation, and that was the actual reason that was causing him to drink so fast.

Lavi caught the playfulness in the man's voice. "Not per se," Lavi answered without answering.

Tyki took another drink of his own and sat the glass of remaining liquid down on the table. Allen's song had finished and he began to play another slow song on the piano.

"Then what could it be then? The only time I've seen a man drink so much so fast is either because they want to drown their problems or they want to avoid something," he said directly after deducing that his earlier premonition of why he was drinking was correct but there was something else troubling the younger man.

Lavi looked at the man, his gaze floating off to the side and the dull glaze that covered his eye earlier at Cross's bar came back over him. His thoughts roamed to a place he didn't want to go to at the moment, although the alcohol was not helping his reason or his logic.

"You wouldn't understand," he spoke without thinking.

"Maybe not; but I am a person whom you've just met that has no attachment to anything in your life. Maybe if you were to talk about it you would feel better, hmm? And what better way than with someone detached and unfamiliar with the situation," Tyki replied as he took the empty glass from Lavi's hand.

Lavi's gaze met the golden eyes once more and glaze that had covered his eye returned to a more normal state. Feeling somehow comfortable in what the man said, he leaned in closer to be able to talk somewhat normally over the sound of the piano.

Tyki took the opportunity to slide closer as well, putting his arm around Lavi's shoulders and leaning his head dangerously close to the younger man's neck in a gesture to say 'I just want to be close to hear you' even though he had formed ulterior motives in his mind. His loose locks brushed Lavi's neck slightly and sent a chill down the red head's body. Lavi didn't mind it and really didn't think twice about it as he was too focused on what he was about to say to realize how close Tyki was to his body.

"I just have a lot of…_things_… that I can't talk to anyone about; not even my best friends. And sometimes they just pile up and I can't deal with them so I find an alternative source. At one time it was fooling around with women but that got annoying and gramps said he'd turn me into a eunuch if I kept it up so I had to stop; although I never really went far enough with them to have…repercussions, if you know what I mean. Then there was the whole speeding thing, that's how I got my license revoked once…or twice; ok five times," his flustered ramblings caused Tyki to laugh slightly, his deep laugh sang through Lavi's ear and reverberated through his own body. Again, he didn't pay much attention to the gesture and kept talking. "Now I just find solace in drinking I guess. Not the best choices in the world but it's hella better than having to constantly think and sort out what I have to do," Lavi scratched his head as he pulled back away. "You probably think this is a bunch of nonsense and that I'm some sort of lunatic, huh? Just forget I said anything." He grabbed Tyki's unfinished drink from the table and chugged it without thinking.

The older man sat back in a normal position and poured two glasses of the wine from the bottle that had been delivered to their table, sliding one along the table for Lavi to have access to. He was a bit worried about how much liquor Lavi had ingested, but he could tell that the red head could hold his liquor for the most part, although he'd be in trouble if it were straight shots of something hard like Vodka or Tequila. So he made a note that after the glass of wine, he'd make sure to have the waitress supply him with nothing but water for the remainder of the time he was there for the night.

"I don't think that. You're a young man with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders is what it seems like to me and you aren't allowed the freedom to find an outlet that suits your needs and wants nor are you allowed to pursue anything that isn't deemed 'worthy' by this, what was it you said, 'gramps?' person."

Lavi's eye grew wide. How on earth could a person decipher that in just one small rambling? Ok, yes, Lavi could do it and so could his gramps but they were the only two that he knew of in the entire world that were smart enough to read people like that and be dead on with their insight; Lavi was impressed.

"Well, am I right, Red?" Tyki asked, taking a drink of his wine.

"You're pretty good; I'm impressed that you could come up with that kind of thing with just a rambling. Not saying you're right or wrong though," Lavi said, drinking some of the wine Tyki had poured for him.

"How cruel you are," Tyki whined, frowning slightly. "My dear little Red is being mean," he pouted.

Lavi sipped more of his wine, chuckling as he did at the older man's reaction. He sat the glass down on the table and sighed, leaning back on the couch and letting his hand rest on Tyki's leg without really thinking of what he was doing. "Not mean, just playful. Name's Lavi by the way," he said closing his eye and letting the music fill his head as he somewhat snuggled up against Tyki.

Tyki put his glass down as well and pulled Lavi closer with his arm, careful as to not disturb him from relaxing. The two sat there listening to the music and the lights dimmed again, a sign that Allen was about to take a break from playing.

Taking the opportunity of the darkened room, Tyki let his free hand move to Lavi's chin and he slowly pressed his lips to the red head's forehead. Lavi's eye shot open in surprise as Tyki pulled away in a very elegant fashion.

"I'm afraid my time is over now," he smiled standing up.

Lavi was dumbfounded by what had just happened: first his hand, then his forehead. It wasn't that he disliked it, but he was taken aback by the forwardness and was trying to sort through the unspoken intentions behind the actions.

_Do all hosts do that sort of thing? Was he trying to make fun of me? What the hell is he thinking?_

Tyki could read the questions on Lavi's face and he smiled, knowing full well his actions had caused the younger man some frustration since he could see the apparent embarrassment and confusion on his face, indicating the red head was wanting to ask those questions but unable to put them into words at the moment. "Come see me sometime; we'll continue then." With that said, Tyki bowed slightly and walked away from the booth just as Allen, Kanda and Lenalee walked up together.

Lavi sat dumbfounded and confused as the three sat down next to him. He didn't pay attention to them at first because his gaze was following a certain golden-eyed host that seemed to be exiting the room. Tyki looked back one more time at Lavi and the red head thought he saw a faint smile on the man's face before he disappeared behind the staff only door.

"…Lavi. Earth to Lavi!" Allen said as he pinched the red head's cheek.

Lavi grabbed his face and turned to face the Brit. "Ow! Dun do that!"

"Well you weren't answering. What were you staring at? See a pretty girl or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Lavi, I've known you for almost a two years. Anytime your attention isn't on a book or trying to find ways to be annoying, it's on a girl."

"I'm not annoying," Lavi pouted. "And it wasn't a girl; just thought I saw something interesting."

Lenalee chuckled quietly behind her hands, she knew that Tyki had spent time with the red head for the evening because she was the one that set it up but she wasn't about to say anything to either Allen or Kanda since it wasn't her place to do so.

"Are you done for the night?" Lavi asked, finishing his wine.

"Oh I still have another set to play in ten minutes. But I'll be done after that; so maybe another half hour."

"Alright. Um, would ya mind givin' me a ride back? I think I've had a bit too much tonight to try an' go back myself," the usual boyish grin on his face.

Allen snickered. "Well, Kanda drove so it's up to him."

Lavi gave the Japanese man his best puppy dog face he could since he was a bit drunk. Kanda stared at him as if he hadn't been listening to the conversation. "If you fucking throw up in my car, I'll throw you to the curb and make you pay the cleaning bill."

"Thanks Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed. Somehow he was feeling a lot better since he rambled to Tyki about his problems, although the way Tyki had acted to him took the place of the problems he had been thinking about prior to meeting the host.

"Ne Allen," Lavi began to ask.

Allen turned his attention from his conversation he was having with Kanda-although it was more of a mini fight than anything since that was what those two were known for. If Lavi didn't know them as he did, he would never peg them as being in any type of relationship. But upon closer inspection-if you could get that close to either of them during those times of enemy fire-one could see the slight caring smile of contentment that snuck onto their faces when the two were going at it.

"Yes?" the Brit answered.

Lavi looked at Allen's happy face and decide not to say anything. "Never mind; I forgot already."

"Allen! It's time to go back on," Lenalee pointed out.

"Okay. No need to follow me this time," he directed to Kanda before leaving the booth and returning to the stage.

The waitress came by as Allen left with a pitcher of water and three glasses, filling them before leaving. Lavi took one in hand and began drinking it down as if his life depended on it because he knew that if he didn't, he might actually end up dehydrated from the alcohol which would lead to being kicked to the curb and a hefty cleaning bill.

Kanda remained sitting where he was, not bothering with drinking anything. Lenalee scooted closer to Lavi because she only wanted Lavi to hear what she had to say.

"So, did you enjoy your time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean," she insisted as she leaned her shoulder into his. "I asked Tyki to spend some time with you tonight because I thought you would get along well enough with him. So, did you?"

Lavi tried to remain composed but he did have quite a bit of alcohol so trying to keep his facial expressions under control was a little harder than he thought, and he could tell by Lenalee's reaction that he was blushing.

"It's…well… he's…" he started to explain but her stern gaze told him that she already had him figured out. He hung his head low and blurted out his response in honesty. "Yes. He was a gentleman an' a pretty good fella to talk with for the night."

"That's good!" Lenalee said as a victory smile formed on her face. "Tyki's been working here as a host for while but, although he's pretty hot, he's not had a lot of opportunities to mingle with people as they don't tend to like the, how do I say it, the vibe he puts off. He's not really a bad person or anything, he just has a way of doing things that isn't by the book."

"Yeah, I could tell," he replied as he thought back over their evening together.

Lenalee sat up so that she didn't have to whisper anymore. "I mentioned to my brother one time that I thought Tyki was the embodiment of sex in a human being and he almost died of shock. Kept me far away from the club for months and almost killed Tyki because he thought that Tyki had 'violated his sister'. Remember that Kanda?" she asked as she leaned forward to try and incorporate the Japanese man into the conversation.

"How can I not remember? That lunatic brother of yours almost destroyed the place along with half the block with that stupid robot of his."

"Robot?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah. My brother likes to dabble in things like robotics and what not. He actually has a PhD in the sciences and technology but he chose to run this place instead. But we get a dose of his knowledge every now and then when he decides to make things that should help the businesses but in reality they never do. In reality, it's just him creating things so that he can run from his work. Poor Reever has to take the responsibility for most things around here because my brother hates doing his job but he loves it at the same time."

"Sounds like your brother's a nutcase."

"For once we agree on something, baka usagi," Kanda replied, shocking the other two because they thought that the wannabe samurai hadn't been listening anymore.

Time passed on and Lavi and Lenalee continued chitchatting for the remainder of Allen's shift. When he finished his last song, he bowed to the audience and met up with them at the couch.

"I'm dead!" he exclaimed before falling onto the couch, his head finding just the right place in Kanda's lap.

Embarrassed, Kanda quickly pushed Allen to the floor and stood up. "We're leaving."

Allen chuckled as Lavi helped him somewhat get up off the floor. He was drunk, but still stable enough to help Allen up.

"Why d'ya do things like that? Ya know he hates it," Lavi remarked.

"It's because I know he really doesn't hate it," Allen answered.

"Allen, ya may have the face of an angel, but ya have the heart of a devil. I'd stake my life on it."

Allen smiled at Lavi, his eyes closed and the grin somewhat eerily devilish, which sent a chill down Lavi's spine.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Lavi said as he pointed it out to Lenalee.

The Chinese girl giggled as she followed her friends to the exit.

"Have a safe trip home," she said in parting at the door.

"You too!" Allen answered.

Kanda was waiting impatiently at the elevator for the other two men, a sour look on his face.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled out as she pushed open the main door.

Lavi turned to meet her waving arm from the door. He walked back over to her as Allen met up with Kanda.

"Yeah?" he asked the Chinese girl after walking back to the door.

"Um, here," she giggled as she handed him a small piece of folded paper before disappearing back into the club.

Lavi unfolded the paper and smirked as he read what was on it.

_I had a lot of fun tonight, Red; hope you did as well. If you're ever up for rambling again, here's my number._

The note was signed with only a cell number but Lavi knew who had written it. He folded the paper back to its original form and placed the paper in his pocket before heading toward the elevator. As he looked up from the ground, he noticed Allen quickly pull away from Kanda. The elevator door opened and the two walked inside and waited for Lavi to enter as well. Pushing the button for the main floor, the three waited patiently as their night closed along with the metal door.

To Be Continued…

AN: Hope you liked Chapter 2! Things get really...interesting in the next chapter. As always, I do appreciate reviews and if you happen to notice a mistake please let me know.


	3. Tobacco and Peppermint

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Hope you like the coming chapters!**

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses Lucky and Yullen pairings. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay true enough to the characters as I could though. Spoilers for the series will show up if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing aside from plot. **

**Last time in My Memory of You: **_I had a lot of fun tonight, Red; hope you did as well. If you're ever up for rambling again, here's my number._

The note was signed with only a cell number but Lavi knew who had written it. He folded the paper back to its original form and placed the paper in his pocket before turning around to head toward the elevator.

And now, Chapter 3!

**Tobacco and Peppermint**

Lavi sat underneath the billowing branches of a tree on campus munching on a bag of chips while reading _Frankenstein_ for his Gothic Literature Class. Ok, so he wasn't so much reading as just glancing at the words on the page. Allen was sitting next to him, eating the last of his third bento for lunch; how he managed to eat so much was beyond Lavi's reasoning. The warm August air whisping by every few minutes.

"Hey Lavi, you ok? You haven't turned a page in like half an hour."

"Hm?" The red head looked up. "Oh yeah; I've just got some things on my mind today."

It was the truth; ever since he went to The Black Order two weeks ago he hasn't been able to get Tyki off of his mind. The man was beautiful, charming, and gentlemanly and he could understand Lavi without even knowing him. Plus there were those gentle kisses.

_What was that all about anyway? _The red head thought. _And why do I keep thinking about him? I can't even concentrate on schoolwork let alone the work gramps keeps handing me. This would be easier if I could actually talk to someone about things. Oh I did and that landed me in more confusion and problems! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!_ His inner thoughts screamed.

"Lavi?" Allen questioned while tilting his head to the side in wonderment of his friend's thought process. Unbeknownst to Lavi, his mental struggle was showing on his face as it twisted and pouted and cringed along with each thought he had.

"Hehe, sorry Allen," Lavi scratched his head a bit embarrassed. "Nothing to worry about, just have a lot going on."

"If you say so," the young Brit retorted. "By the way," he started to say, "did you have fun the other night? I mean at the club; we didn't have much time to actually talk and I wanted to know what you thought about the place."

Lavi held his breath for a mere second at Allen's question because his friend was unaware he had met up with Tyki a few more times within those two weeks: grabbing a coffee here, dinner there, all the while just chatting and getting to know one another. He thought fast and came up with a good enough answer for now to hide his small secret from his friend.

"It was nice; way different than I expected and the people there are ten times more nice than Cross'll ever be."

Allen laughed. "Did you enjoy the piano?"

"You betcha! And that last song you played, it was a lullaby right? It almost put me to sleep!" his grin wide with praise but his thinking of the lullaby caused him to remember the person whose arms he almost fell asleep in, which, in turn, brought about an awkward grin on his face along with a slight red tint. He shook it from his mind. "I knew you had talent but hearing it was amazing! How did you learn to play so well?"

"Master had me learn when I was little. Apparently I'm some sort of prodigy and could play without even knowing anything at first but after being taught a few of the minor intricacies of it, I was playing well above the master level by the time I was seven."

"Holy shit! That's just awesome!" Lavi's eye lit up in encouragement and happiness toward his friend. "That's rather impressive."

"Thanks!" Allen answered. "I just wish I could play more than I do. Sometimes I get lonely not being able to play; it's like a part of me wants to play all the time. Weird huh?" The last statement was more rhetorical than anything.

"Why don't you practice and play for Yuu?"

"That's funny," Allen said. "Like he'd let me entertain him like that. He barely lets me do anything aside from sit next to him or just be in the same room with him. I'm surprised he even lets me hang out with you."

"He's very protective of you; never thought I'd see him like that with anyone or anything aside from Mugen. Seems he really cares for you, but to not let you do anything…by anything what do you mean?"

Allen froze a bit in embarrassment, his body language telling Lavi the answer right away.

"Wait…he doesn't…you don't? Nothing?"

Allen nodded.

"Seriously? You've been together for months, surely you've, you know, fooled around or something?"

"Not…really. I mean we kiss and all and sometimes hold hands when we're alone but he won't let me do anything else. I've tried before but that pride of his gets in the way and we end up fighting and I end up leaving."

"You sure it's his pride?"

"What else could it be?"

Lavi shrugged. He wanted to tell Allen it could be that Kanda was just shy but he wanted his friend to figure that out himself.

"Oh by the way, where is our most lovable Yuu-chan today?"

"He had Kendo practice," Allen answered while eating the last of his Dango.

"He needs practice?"

"Oh no, he's instructing today. The club has a tournament coming up in October so he's pushing the members to the max."

'Those poor kids! I'd be scared shitless if I had to go toe-to-toe with that sword demon."

"Haha. He can be intimidating but he means well." Allen paused for a minute as he licked his lips. A menacing smile formed on Allen's face that told Lavi something not good was about to come out of the Brit's mouth. Allen turned toward him, "Wanna go spy on them?" Allen's tone was full of curiosity and Lavi could tell that in going along with him he would either: 1. Get away with watching or 2. Be found out and chased by said sword demon.

After a small inner debate, he realized that even if caught, the Japanese man wouldn't do anything to endanger the life of his Moyashi so as long as Allen was around, Lavi's life still could remain intact.

"When do we leave?"

Kanda was sparring with one of the younger team members when they arrived. As per his embodiment, he refused to wear any sort of protective gear on his body as it wasn't honorable and saying that 'a real swordsman fears nothing.'

Allen and Lavi peered through a small opening in the dojo's door, silently watching the mock match. Kanda's intense strikes and Kiai could freeze any person trying to attack him if they weren't serious enough and the poor junior that was sparring with him was shaking as he attacked.

In one swift move, Kanda struck the junior member on the head, side and wrist-all three viable scoring spots in kendo-which meant his opponent was beaten. Sighing, Kanda removed the black bandana from his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. His attire was completely different from the regular required uniform: he was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of white linen pants that resembled the required Hakama but were less bulky and allowed him more freedom in his movements.

Lavi chuckled a bit at watching the Japanese man practice.

"He's so serious all the time; makes me wonder if his face can show any other emotion," Lavi said without thinking.

"Oh he can," Allen stated bluntly, not really implying anything in particular but Lavi's mind wandered into territory he'd rather not ever go to.

The small amount of detail he was imagining of his two friends being intimate made him want to throw up so he shook the images and thoughts from his head and continued watching the spectacle.

Most of the juniors had attempted to go up against Kanda but none of them succeeded. He towered over his juniors and glared harshly at them all.

"Your sorry asses have no right to handle a sword! If you think you can go into this tournament with the ability you're showing now, none of you will advance past the first round!"

"Kanda that's being a little harsh isn't it?" the team's Sensei asked.

Kanda glared at him. "If they can't beat me, they can't win. Ever."

"You know that's impossible!" A younger member belted out. "You're ungodly in your ability to handle a sword; we're nowhere near your level and yet you expect us to beat you?"

"Damn right I do!"

"That's impossible!"

"Thinking that way is the reason you can't beat me!" Kanda snorted out and walked to the side of the dojo near the entrance to take a breather.

Sweat glistened down his neck and Lavi could tell Allen was enjoying the site a little too much. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his younger friend was indeed a closet pervert.

The two voyeurs kept as quiet as they could while Kanda was in front of them because they knew that if they were found, hell would be unleashed in the form of Kanda Yuu.

The silence of the room was broken when the cute theme song for Ouran High School Host Club rang through the air. Allen fumbled for his cell phone in his pockets and Lavi's eye grew wide as he watched the stiff back of Kanda turn and the door get slung wide open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Lavi could see his life start to flash before his eyes as he noticed the anger and rage in Kanda's dark blue irises.

Allen quickly answered his phone. "Hello? Oh yeah. I can. Be there as soon as I can. Bye!" he hung up as quickly as he answered it and bolted from the room, leaving Lavi to fend for himself.

_Very admirable there Allen, _he thought.

Realizing he was on his own to face the wrath of Kanda, Lavi scurried to his feet as fast as he could, tripping on said feet and took off in the direction that Allen had disappeared in. Kanda was close behind him and instead of his Shinai Lavi noticed the gleam of steel in his hand.

_Great! Where the hell did Mugen come from? _His thoughts racing as he tried to navigate out of the dojo and back to the main school building without being caught.

His wishes were dashed to the dark abyss as he rounded a corner and ran smack into a dead end, his nose finding a permanent residence in the wall in front of him. That was twice now his nose had been hurt due to Kanda. He fell back onto the ground and turned to lift himself back up only to have the tip of Mugen at his throat…again.

"Hehe," he smiled in defense as he lifted his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Easy Yuu, let's not get too emotional here."

"Eat shit and die," he growled, slowly pushing the tip of his precious sword into Lavi's throat.

"Yuu wait a sec-"

"Don't call me that Baka Yaro!" the blade's tip drew a little line of blood down the red head's neck.

"KANDA! STOP! IT WAS MY FAULT NOT HIS!" Allen's voice came from down the hallway. Kanda did not avert his gaze from Lavi, who, by some will from the powers that be, was still alive aside from a small scratch on his throat and a blade pressing a little too close to his Adam's apple.

Allen grabbed Kanda's sword arm and pleaded with him to drop Mugen from Lavi's throat.

"The fuck are you doing here, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen. And I just wanted to watch you practice so I dragged Lavi with me for company. Is it not ok for me to watch you?" Allen's silver eyes looking up innocently into Kanda's. His glare seemed to slightly soften as he lowered his sword from Lavi and sheathed it.

"I've fucking told you that I don't like having you watch me," he growled out, not admitting the reason, which happened to be that if Allen was watching Kanda, he'd lose focus and only want to drag Allen away to do…things…with him and would even try to dress him in the Hakama just to have the chance to take it off the Brit. But he would never admit to any of that. Ever.

Allen sighed, knowing the storm was over and clung tighter to Kanda's arm.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Kanda. I'll make it up to you later, ok?"

Lavi, the only victim in this situation, lowered his hands and tried to give them their space but felt very awkward at what he was taking part of because he couldn't really escape since he was between a wall and a crazy swordsman.

"Che. Whatever," Kanda huffed out then grabbed Lavi's shirt by the collar. "If I ever see your face around my dojo again I'll give you a personal lesson in sword fighting," his threat covered by one of the creepiest smiles Lavi had ever seen come from any human being; but then he remembered Kanda Yuu was not human.

Kanda turned his back to Lavi after releasing his grip and headed back toward the dojo. Before he turned the corner he stopped and looked back at Allen.

"Tomorrow I don't have practice so I'll pick you up after you get off of work. Be ready," he demanded and then disappeared down the adjoining hallway.

Allen smiled.

Lavi, on the other hand, could find nothing to smile about.

"Jesus Christ he's got to loosen up. Are you not giving him enough loving or something Allen?"

Blushing, Allen looked at Lavi.

"I already told you…" he started.

"Never mind. I don't want that image in my head so just don't say anything else," Lavi used his thumb to wipe the small amount of blood coming from the scratch on his neck, licking the liquid from his digit. "Anyway, what was that call about?"

"Oh it was Lenalee. She asked if I could come in for a bit this afternoon and run the bar for them."

"So are ya going?"

"Mhm. Need every hour I can get to cover Master's bills."

"Right. Well, have fun with that. I'm going to get my stuff and call it a day and skip my history lecture. That class can't teach me anything I don't already know anyway so it's not like I'm really missing any valuable information."

"Why don't you come with me then if you're not going to class?"

"I don't know Allen. I don't want to impose on them since I'm not really a customer or employee, ya know?"

"Don't worry about it, they won't mind. And if you feel guilty about it I'm sure that Lenalee or Komui could find something for you to do if you wanted to do something to make up for the guilt."

Lavi thought about it for a moment, toyed with the idea, and remembered that _he_ was there which gave him enough of a reason to go along with it, even if it meant just to try and get an answer from the man known as Tyki Mikk. "I'll have to meet you there; need to stop by my apartment first and change and drop off my books."

"Alright then. I'll see you there. Just look for Lenalee when you get there, ok?"

"Alright."

Allen left the hallway in the same direction Kanda had disappeared in. Lavi went straight down the hallway he was in and found the exit no problem now that he didn't have a crazy sword wielding wannabe samurai chasing after him.

The apartment smelled of ink and paper, the usual aroma that Lavi had grown accustomed to. The lights were off when he entered and it was too quiet, a sure sign that his guardian was not home. It was a good thing too, as the old man would never approve of Lavi going to a club and actually working there.

He opened the door to his bedroom, a small space in the back of the apartment with only enough room for a bed and desk. His closet was rather small too but he didn't have a huge attachment to clothing so it was fine with him. Looking through what clean clothes he had, he pulled out a dark green button up shirt and a pair of brown pants. It took him a while to dig through the bottom of his closet to find his brown dress shoes hidden under dirty clothes and accumulating books. He figured if he did end up doing some sort of work at The Black Order while Allen was there he should look as good as he possibly could, though he couldn't see himself working there…at all.

After getting his clothes changed he walked into the bathroom, throwing his shoes in the middle of the living room floor as he walked through it. His hair hung down on his face, something he could never quite change even when he wore his bandana. Combing through the red mop of hair, he applied a little gel to it to at least keep it out of his good eye and so that it looked polished enough for the ritzy club.

He brushed his teeth and took a last glance at his appearance before heading to the living room and putting his shoes on. As he laced the last shoe, the front door opened and his mentor and guardian stood in the entryway. The short old man stared at his apprentice with a hard enough look that could almost penetrate into one's own soul. Lavi had grown accustomed to that stare so he could easily fight the look and could place a barrier on his own face that wouldn't give him any information-it was a technique the old man had taught him years ago when he began his apprenticeship and one he had perfected with practice.

"Where are you going?" the old man asked, the black circles under his eyes seeming somewhat larger than they were yesterday evening.

"I'm going to have dinner with Allen tonight," Lavi said trying to avert any further questions from the old man.

"You shouldn't get attached, Lavi. You know our business," the old man reminded the youth as he walked into the living room and sat his stack of books on the couch.

"I know that. It's just dinner, everyone has to eat, even people like us."

The old man glared at his apprentice. "I expect you to work twice as hard this weekend then."

"Yes sir," Lavi said, his face slightly downcast at the impending amount of work he would have to do come Friday on top of his schoolwork.

The old man walked passed Lavi and went into the kitchen to prepare some food. Lavi sighed and left the apartment.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever as Lavi waited patiently listening to the horrific classical music that played through the speakers. Bookman hadn't looked too happy at what Lavi at told him and he figured the old man had a pretty good idea that he wasn't going just for dinner with Allen but nevertheless he didn't pursue the matter with the young red head. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Lavi half expected Lenalee to be greeting people but the Chinese girl was nowhere to be found so he stepped out and walked through the main door of the club, his face revealing the anxiety that had been stirring within him since he left the apartment. There weren't many people there yet as it was only around five in the evening so he managed to walk through the club and find his way to the bar where Allen was supposed to be working. Sitting down on the closest bar stool, he ordered a drink, not really knowing what he asked for; all he knew was that he wanted something straight and strong to take the edge off of his anxiety, if only temporarily.

The current bartender, a small blond-haired man poured a mixed drink and he handed the drink over to Lavi. The red head sighed and gulped the drink down, quickly asking for another. As soon as the second was poured, it was gone and Lavi asked the barkeep to just start giving him Kamikazi shots. Before he realized it, he had downed about three shots and noticed that Allen still wasn't anywhere near the bar, although he said that's where he'd be working. He looked at his watch to check the time: 5:45pm. He sighed and took another shot.

"Easy there, it's not good to drink so fast," the bartender warned.

Lavi sighed and buried his face in his folded arms. As he sat there, he felt someone move onto the stool beside him and then heard a lighter flick open followed by the scent of tobacco and the faint aroma of peppermint.

Sighing into his arms, he heard a familiar chuckle.

"What's eating you Red?" Tyki questioned.

Lavi turned his head to meet Tyki's gaze. "Why'dya care?"

Tyki exhaled, surprised to hear what seemed to be the red head's natural accent coming out.

"Is it wrong of someone to ask about another out of concern?"

"Only friends care about those kinds of things and last time I checked, we weren't friends."

"I'm hurt Red," Tyki pouted. "Can we not be friends? Haven't we been getting to know each other over the past two weeks? Is that not what friends do?"

"That's…different," Lavi said. It was true, though, that Lavi didn't see Tyki as a friend but as something else he didn't really want to think about because as soon as he did, he'd have to face Bookman and that was something he never wanted to do. "I'm not allowed to have friends," he quickly covered.

"But you are friends with that piano playing boy and that grumpy Japanese man, are you not?"

"Is that what it looks like?" Lavi's words coming out almost monotonic and Tyki could tell by the way he spoke that something was bothering Lavi more than the first time they had met. He took a draw on his cigarette, exhaled and then leaned over toward Lavi.

"Say Red, would you like to talk about it?" he asked out of concern.

"What's there to talk about? I said it clearly enough didn't I?" Another two shots down.

"You did, but I would like to at least have a chance to talk with you; are you not allowed to do even that?" Tyki's smile was sincere. Tyki recalled how bothered Lavi had been upon their first meeting but now the red head seemed more troubled and whatever was troubling him was so intense that it was showing on Lavi's face.

Lavi had never allowed anything to stir him up so much that his emotions could be read on his face but he was catching on and quite certain that Tyki was able to read him like a book. He was mad at himself for it because now he had to deal with that and the fact that he had let his emotions show earlier with Allen.

Tyki was drawn to the red head more than anyone he had ever met in the past and he found himself wanting to know more about Lavi's life. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the younger man, even though it went against everything he stood for and wasn't something he normally would even think about doing. He was curious about this human being and wanted to know why he was feeling this way. His logic dictated that the only way to get an answer was to spend more time with the red head so he was determined to get Lavi to open up and stay with him for now.

Lavi looked cautiously at him, his eye still a bit glazed from his thoughts but more so from the alcohol that was now settling in his bloodstream. He turned to the bartender signaling for another drink.

"Don't you have work to do?" Lavi said discouragingly as he gulped down the liquid in one go, wiping the small drop that fell from the crease of his lips toward his chin. _How many drinks did that make now?_ Lavi had lost count, not that he was counting in the first place.

Tyki watched as Lavi wiped the liquid away, wishing had done it, but he restrained himself. _Why did I just want to touch him so badly?_

Tyki put the cigarette he was smoking out in the ashtray that sat on the bar.

"I don't have to work this evening, so I'm free to do as I please," he smirked, his golden eyes staring devilishly at Lavi. "Besides, I kind of saw you walk in here so I thought I might have a chance to talk to you again."

The barkeep had poured Lavi another drink and he swallowed it whole just like the last...Lavi didn't care anymore for trying to remember how many shots he'd taken.

"S'at mean you're gonna sit here an' chat me up the entire night then? Cause I did come 'ere to meet Allen an' he told me I might be able to work here temporarily since I'm not really a customer."

Tyki chuckled. "Not a customer? Then what do you call what you're doing?"

Lavi looked at Tyki, then at his glass, then at the barkeep. "Well I'll be damned," he half-drunkenly murmured.

Tyki shook his head. "That accent of yours is quite adorable and to be honest, I don't think we could have you working here, Red; it'd make things complicated." Tyki leaned back on his bar stool with his back against the bar, elbows resting on the counter, facing lounge. He glanced over to Lavi and made sue he hadn't passed out.

Lavi turned his head back to meet Tyki's stare. "How'd me workin' here make things complicated?" Lavi said his eye now completely glazed over from the alcohol.

Tyki could smell the alcohol on Lavi's breath and realized by the look in his eye that the red head was completely drunk. "You're drunk, Red. Why don't you lay off the alcohol for a bit, hmm? Have some water and some food before you end up sick," Tyki said, his tone full of care for the younger man.

"Why the 'ell should I? I'm legal 'nough to drink! Just had my 22nd birthday. Hey you! Gimme another shot!" Lavi demanded from the blond behind the bar. He was reluctant to pour the drink because Tyki was giving him a stare that said 'don't' but Lavi was a paying customer at the moment and he was obliged by his job to do as the customer wished. Lavi took the drink, looked at Tyki, stuck out his tongue in a rather childish manner and gulped it down all the while staring at the host. "You didn't answer my question," he said putting the glass on the bar; well it more or less fell out of his hand onto the bar as the bartender had to lunge for the glass before it fell and broke.

"And what question would that be?"

Irritated by the tone Tyki took with him, Lavi scowled and glared at the host before reaching out and snatching the bottle of Vodka from the barkeep, chugging it down without any reservations. When he finally stopped drinking, he slammed the bottle down on the bar.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled at Tyki, his depressed face hiding in the folds of his arms while his hand still clutched the bottle.

Dumbfounded, Tyki just stared at the red head. He had never in all his years of life on this planet seen someone so tormented to the point of drinking so heavily so quickly and this was worse than the first night they met.

"Lavi you don't need to be alone right now, you're drunk." Tyki reached his arms out to hold on to Lavi but he quickly jerked away which caused him to lose his balance and fall from the stool. He shut his eye as he fell, waiting for the inevitable thunk he would hear and the pain his body would receive from falling.

Waiting for the impending thud of his head against the floor, Lavi braced himself. But the impact never came; instead he felt a soft but firm landing strip beneath him. He opened his closed eye to find Tyki lying beneath him.

"You ok?" Tyki asked.

Blushing slightly, Lavi sat up quickly, a little too quickly. The amount of alcohol in his system caused him to get lightheaded and he fainted into Tyki's chest.

"Guess that's a no," the older man murmured.

"What happened!" a surprised Allen said as he and Lenalee walked up to the bar and saw Lavi unconscious in Tyki's lap.

"Your friend here downed a fifth of Vodka and then he got all excited and stood up too fast," Tyki explained from the ground with one very drunk red head straddling him.

"Sheesh. Lenalee, I'm sorry but I need to take him home," Allen said torn from wanting to keep his promise to work but also to take care of his friend.

"Allen! You can't leave now! We really need your help tonight. Three of our top bartenders are out with the flu leaving us with two well trained guys and three new employees that have yet to learn past the basics!"

"But I can't just leave him passed out like this Lenalee!"

She contemplated for a moment the possible outcomes of their situation. "Could you call Kanda and have him drop him off at home?"

Allen shook his head. "There's no way; even if Kanda was willing-which is highly doubtful-he's training for a tournament so he's holed up in the dojo."

"If I may," Tyki said, gently sliding Lavi off of him and standing. "I can take the young man to my room downstairs until he sobers up and I can watch over him so that he doesn't get sick."

"You'd do that for my friend?" Allen asked.

"I feel somewhat responsible for what happened anyway so please accept my humble gesture," he said while slightly bowing, his gaze turned quickly to Lenalee but Allen didn't notice.

"I don't know," Allen was still torn between his duty to his friend and the duty to his job.

"Allen, don't worry! He's nothing but a gentleman and wouldn't do anything against another's wishes. You can rely on him, I promise. Besides, he's under obligation to the Order to follow the rules set out in the contract he signed to not do anything that would jeopardize anyone within the building," the Chinese girl informed but seemed to be rather reminding Tyki at the same time.

Hesitantly, Allen agreed to let Tyki take care of Lavi until he sobered up. "But I want to be able to come see him during my breaks, ok?"

"That's fine, Allen," Lenalee agreed.

"Fine, please take care of my friend," Allen asked politely of Tyki.

"You have my word," Tyki reaffirmed as he lifted Lavi from the ground. "My room is on the 43rd floor," he informed as he shifted Lavi in his arms and made his way to the elevator.

Lavi curled in towards Tyki's chest as the elevator door closed and his hand somehow clutched onto Tyki's blazer.

"I'm…sorry…" the red head blurted out in his unconscious, drunken state.

Tyki smirked. "You are going to be the end of me."

**To Be Continued…**

AN: And Lavi get's smashed off his ass :P But what's going to happen now that he's drunk and defenseless with our seductive Tyki? Chapter 4 will be up soon! And for explanation purposes, a side note or two.

Kiai is the battle cry used during various martial arts to intimidate the opponent; seen as an extension of the spirit and will. Hakama were originally worn by samurai to protect clothing. It is worn on the lower body and resembles a pleated skirt but is, in actuality, a pair of pants. Official Kendo uniform requires athletes to wear Hakama. Shinai are the bamboo swords used for sparring in Kendo.


	4. Roast Duck

**AN: Sorry for the fake update. I uploaded the wrong file so I had to take it down and re-post the chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! Please be courteous and let me know what you think or make a mention if something is wrong grammatically or what not.**

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses Lucky and Yullen pairings. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay true enough to the characters as I could though. Spoilers for the series will show up if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing aside from plot. **

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_Lavi curled in towards Tyki's chest as the elevator door closed and his hand somehow clutched onto Tyki's blazer._

"_I'm…sorry…" the red head blurted out in his unconscious, drunken state._

_Tyki smirked. "You are going to be the end of me."_

And now the continuation…

**Roast Duck**

Lavi slowly opened his eye, the dim lights causing the pounding in his head to beat harder. He squeezed his eye back closed and rolled over to his side, groaning.

"Water," he asked the silence although he only thought he was thinking to himself.

Not knowing if he was dreaming it or not, he felt a gentle hand reach behind his head and lift his lips to a cold glass and he began to drink. Still slightly drunk, he opened his eye once again to see the figure of a man setting the glass on a table beside where he was lying.

"Where am I?" he asked the unrecognizable figure.

"You're in my room," the voice replied.

A content smile formed on Lavi's mouth as he recognized the voice as Tyki's. He sighed and buried his head in the man's lap before he started to drift back off to sleep.

"It's cold in here," he murmured.

"Would you like me to turn the air conditioning off?"

"No, I like it like this," Lavi said smiling, "just means I can do this more." The red head was doing his best to snuggle up to Tyki but was having difficulties due to the awkward position they were in.

Tyki watched the red head cling awkwardly to his lap, being sure to take note that Lavi was, in fact, a person who enjoyed cuddling. Lavi couldn't find a comfortable position and kept twisting and turning. Tyki sighed.

"Just a moment, Red." He stood from the bed and removed his black dress vest that he wore beneath his jacket as well as his belt.

Lavi curled into a ball beneath the covers and shivered slightly. Tyki climbed in the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close to his own body. Lavi shivered happily at the contact.

"You're running a slight fever from the alcohol, Lavi. Just rest for now; I'll take care of you," Tyki spoke gently and quietly into Lavi's ear.

Without any sort of a struggle, Lavi gave in to the soothing voice by doing as he said. He re-adjusted himself to where his back was pushed firmly into the warm chest behind him.

Tyki was a bit surprised at the red head's movement but continued to keep his own body in check, including the tightness forming in his pants. That part of him was something he needed to keep restrained at all costs.

"You smell like tobacco and peppermint," Lavi spoke out, barely audible. "I like it."

"You do?" Tyki asked, slowly starting to strum his fingers through Lavi's loose red locks, taking note of Lavi's black eye patch with the fingertip of his right index finger then letting it flutter over the brow of Lavi's right eye before passing back through his red hair.

"Mhm."

"Is that all you like?" Tyki asked, hoping to dig a little deeper into this enigma that had been on his mind for days.

"Nope," Lavi answered, a boyish grin forming on his face. "I like you."

Tyki, somewhat frozen by the words, stopped petting Lavi's hair and leaned over him to see if he was just talking in his sleep or awake and coherent.

Lavi's face was red, a combination of the alcohol, fever and the slight blush he felt at the brutal honesty he had just let slip out; however, he kept his eye shut tightly as to not look at the man whom he knew was now leaning over him since he felt the slight shifting behind him.

"Lavi, do you realize what you just said?" Tyki asked, watching for Lavi's eye to open and direct his gaze toward his own.

Lavi nodded, hesitantly, afraid that if he didn't admit it now that it would keep eating away at him. The happiness and relief he felt come over him as he confessed his feelings seemed to answer all the questions and thoughts he had had about the man in the past couple of weeks including why he kept thinking about him, why he didn't get mad when Tyki kissed him the night they met, why he felt comfortable enough to almost fall asleep in his arms while Allen played the piano. He didn't know if it was the alcohol causing him to be so honest or if it was just his feelings taking over that had built up since they had met but, either way, he didn't really care at the moment.

Tyki moved his right hand that had been stroking the red locks to turn Lavi's face toward his, an effort to open the boy's eye.

"Look at me," he insisted, fingers gently holding on to the younger man's chin.

Lavi slowly opened his eye to meet the gold ones staring down at him.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you understand what you are saying?"

"Yes," was his response, along with an arm that reached up around Tyki's neck that pulled him down to meet his own lips.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, a mix of tobacco and alcohol and nothing too passionate; it was a simple kiss.

"I know what I'm saying and, as much as I hate myself for it, I can't ignore it."

"Don't say that," the older man demanded upon hearing Lavi say he hated himself for owning up to his emotions. Tyki looked down at Lavi and placed his lips back on the red head's, this time wanting more. He gently nipped at Lavi's bottom lip with his teeth and then prodded the red head's lips with his tongue, his way of asking for more of the young man. Lavi answered his request by opening his mouth just enough for each to taste the other, their tongues meeting in the middle, latching on to one another as their bodies moved to a better alignment on the bed.

Tyki kept one hand behind Lavi's head, pushing it up into his mouth and let the other slide through his red hair. Lavi clasped his arms around Tyki's neck as they prolonged their kiss, each groaning into the other's mouth with want. This is what Lavi had wanted for nearly two weeks now, he was sure of it.

Lavi finally broke their bond in order to catch his breath.

"God that was amazing," he panted out; Tyki just smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm afraid that's all for now; you have a fever and are still drunk. Rest for now, alright?"

Lavi sulked, not really wanting to stop but felt his head and stomach turn in odd ways from the effects of the alcohol. He nodded-much to his not wanting to stop- as Tyki slid off the top of him and back to the side of the bed he had originally occupied, pulling Lavi closely into the shape of his own body; Lavi complied and laid contentedly in the older man's arms.

"I told that piano playing kid and Miss Lenalee I would watch over you until you sobered up and that I wouldn't do anything to you. I am a man of my word and that kid said he'd come check on you during his shift."

"Allen did? Well, when's that?"

"I don't know, but you've been out of it for a couple of hours now so I would assume another hour or two before he shows up, if that. He is working until closing so he'll get a couple of them throughout the night."

"He'll flip out on you if he finds you in bed with me," Lavi said sluggishly as he drifted back off to sleep, a smile of content on his face.

Tyki chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to make sure he doesn't find me then, huh?"

"Lenalee! I'm taking a break for a bit!" Allen yelled at the Chinese lady as he waved at her.

"Be back in thirty minutes, ok?" she asked.

He nodded happily as he made his way to the elevator. Lenalee had told him earlier what floor Tyki's room was on so he pushed the button for the 43rd floor, sighing in relief of being able to take a break. The evening had been rough so he welcomed it even though he had to spend it checking on his friend. Then his thoughts went to Tyki. He didn't know what to think of him. He seemed like a decent person but he also had an air of mystery around him, something that just made Allen feel a bit uneasy but then again, Lenalee vouched for him so he couldn't be that bad of a person. Tyki had only been working at the Order for about five months but Allen hadn't been around him enough since they worked different shifts nor heard anything from Komui about the man, so he had a right to be nervous about his friend being alone with him in his room.

_But Lenalee said he was a gentleman so that had to account for something, well that and the fact that Komui probably wouldn't have hired a guy like him in the first place if he wasn't a decent man, since Komui tended to judge his employees based on whether or not he felt they would go after his precious little sister._ Allen's thoughts raced through his head during the short ride as he bit the tip of his fingernails, a habit he had picked up do to his having to endure Cross.

Shrugging it off, the elevator stopped and Allen hopped off, briskly walking down the hall to Tyki's room. He stopped in front of room 4322, one of the corner rooms all the way at the end of the long hallway.

Knocking loudly on the door, he waited for an answer. A few minutes after he knocked the second time, he heard a voice on the other side.

"Coming."

The door opened and Tyki stood there, his hair framing loosely around his shoulders, not in the normal low ponytail he usually wore, and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit, pulled from its tucked position in his black dress pants.

"Oh if it isn't the piano boy just like he promised."

"My name's Allen and I'd appreciate it if you would address me as such. May I come in?" Allen eyed Tyki's appearance suspiciously.

"By all means, Allen," Tyki answered, swinging the door open and inviting Allen in.

The large penthouse suite was elaborately decorated: large sofa and couch in the living room area along with a mounted 52" LCD screen on the wall that was connected to a surround sound system; a moderately sized kitchen and dining room were positioned to the left of the front door, a guest bathroom to the right of the main entrance in the corner, and the bedroom was located directly to the right of the television.

Allen had never been in one of the penthouses before so it was a bit over stimulating for him.

"Sorry for the appearance; I was resting on the couch," he said as he caught the suspicious look. He pointed to the disheveled part of the couch where he had been sleeping. "Care to see your friend?"

Allen followed his gesture and his suspicion subsided as he heard the question. "Hmm? Oh yes, please."

Tyki closed the front door and led Allen to the bedroom, opening the door and turning the lights on dim to allow for him to see in the room.

Lavi was passed out in the bed, sleeping soundly. After seeing him sleeping, the two exited the room, Tyki turned the lights back off and gently shut the door.

"I promised you he would be fine, didn't I Allen?" he stated as he lit one of his cigarettes.

"You did and I thank you. Has he been sleeping long?"

"For the most part. He woke up about thirty minutes after getting up here and ended up emptying the contents of his stomach in the bathroom for a good twenty-five, thirty minutes. I helped him change his clothes, though, because he was in no state to do that on his own. He woke up about an hour and a half after that and drank a few glasses of water then went right back off to sleep."

Allen gave a disapproving glance toward Tyki, who, in retaliation, lifted his hands, palms facing Allen.

"I only helped him change; I didn't touch him," which was the truth at the time.

"Did he eat anything?"

"Not really. He's been sleeping."

"Well, thank you for helping me with him tonight. I'm sorry your free evening was ruined because of my careless friend," Allen apologized by slightly bowing, a tendency he had picked up from being around Lenalee. "I just don't know what's gotten into him lately; all he does is drink and it's really starting to worry me."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't have any plans anyway so it just gave me something to do." Tyki lit a cigarette. "And as far as what's eating away at him, have you even asked him about it?"

"Well, not really. I know he has a job on top of school and this being his last year, it seems he'd normally be stressed but…something else seems off with him."

"In my experience, if you don't ask, you won't know. Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps something to eat?"

"No thank you. I only had a thirty-minute break and have to be back in ten minutes. I trust you'll continue to watch him until he's awake?" Allen made a mental note of the advice Tyki had given him.

"I will, don't worry."

Allen nodded in approval.

"Well then, I'm leaving. I'll come back when I get my long break later; maybe Lavi'll be awake by then," Allen said heading for the door. Tyki led the Brit to the exit. As he opened the door, a fist to the face greeted him. Tyki stumbled back into the penthouse, holding his cheek where he had just been punched.

"I fucking told you I would kill anyone that touched you Baka Moyashi!" Kanda's growl echoed down the entire hallway.

Tyki wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip that had formed from the hit to his jaw.

"BAKANDA! What are you doing? You've got it all wrong you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"You, you idiot! I came here to check on _Lavi_! Tyki's been taking care of him because he drank too much and passed out!"

Glaring at the man standing a safe distance from the two males, Kanda let down his defenses, slightly.

"That fucking usagi got drunk? Why?"

"I don't know but he's sleeping now, or was before you caused such a racket. I don't have time for your overprotective attitude so apologize to Tyki and let's go before you actually wake Lavi up and cause me to be late!"

Kanda was a person that had his pride and didn't apologize for _any_ action he made. He fumed a heated "Che" toward Tyki and turned to leave the room he had forced himself into.

"I'm really sorry Tyki; it's just how he is, please forgive his behavior," Allen bowed lower this time. "I might not be able to come back to check on Lavi tonight so please make sure he's taken care of."

"Fucking right you won't be coming back up here," Kanda growled loud enough for both men to hear from the hall as well as anyone within a five mile radius.

Allen disappeared out of the doorway, closing the door behind him, and Tyki listened as the two youths fought all the way to the elevator and even as the door slid shut. Tyki stood dumbfounded at what had just happened, rubbing his jaw.

"Oookay," he mumbled out loud, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. "Overprotective much?"

He walked into the kitchen and made himself an icepack by putting some ice in a bag and wrapping it in a towel. His cigarette had been knocked to the ground and was currently out, leaving a small burn on the carpet from where the lit end had hit.

Lying on the couch, he closed his eyes and let the icepack rest on his jaw where Kanda had punched him.

_That brat had better pray that this doesn't swell or else…I'll be out for a good week if it does_. He thought to himself, sighing. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Lavi turned over in the bed, stretching as he woke up. He slowly opened his eye to the dark room lit only by the little light that crept in from behind the window blinds. Sitting up, he focused his senses.

He remembered drinking at the bar, Tyki sitting down beside him and asking something and then taking the bottle of vodka from the bartender but he couldn't remember what had happened after that. He sat in the bed trying to recollect the events when he noticed he was not in his clothes but someone's pajamas. They were too big to be Allen's and he didn't even recognize the faint outline of the room. His mind began to wander but he didn't panic, if it was one thing he knew never to do, it was to panic.

He slumped back into the bed, figuring that whoever owned the place was in the other room waiting for him to wake up so he had some time to think properly. The longer he thought, pieces started to form slowly in his mind of what had happened a few hours ago. He remembered the fight with Tyki, standing, falling, not hitting his head, standing again then passing out. It wasn't until he got a whiff of peppermint and tobacco that he remembered everything after that. His face flushed ten shades darker than his hair as he recalled he was in _Tyki's_ pajamas, in _Tyki's_ bed and that he had pretty much confessed to liking the older man and he kissed him...twice.

His faced darkened even more as he tried to hide back under the sheets from the embarrassment, hoping that no one, especially Tyki, would see his face at the moment. After a brief freak out, he shook the thoughts from his head and tried to get a grip on the situation. He was smart and could think of a way to play this off, couldn't he? Or did he want to accept it for what it was? Either way he looked at the situation, he couldn't take back what had happened and he had always been a person that never took back anything he did unless he had good reason to.

After contemplating things in his mind, he resolved himself to an answer. Sweeping the covers off, he slowly stood from the bed, his head still hurting, leaving him a bit light-headed. The larger sized pajamas hung loosely from his body.

He reached for the lamp he remembered being next to the bed and turned it on, illuminating the large bedroom. He walked to the dresser, finding his clothes neatly folded on the top and his shoes, he guessed, were by the front door.

Passing by them, he opened the bedroom door and exited into the living room. He looked around, surveying where he was and making a detailed note of everything he saw despite the headache he had. His eyes glanced over toward the couch and stopped on the figure lying there; a light smile graced his face.

Slowly and silently walking over to the couch, Lavi bent down at his knees to where he was almost eye level with Tyki's body. Lavi noted how his shirt was hanging onto his skin by one button in the middle of the shirt, his belt was removed and his pants had slid down to where his hips were barely peeking out. He noticed the ice pack on the floor and then glanced up to see the exposed small bruise on his cheek. Lavi gently ran his finger over the bruise then leaned over to softly kissed the spot. As he leaned back, he also noticed a black necklace around Tyki's neck. _Has that always been there?_

Tyki stirred as Lavi hovered over him, opening his eyes to see the red head pulling away, an embarrassed look on his face from being caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Tyki's ever so ready smirk graced his presence.

"Seems you had a run in with something; does it hurt?" Lavi asked, trying to keep from having to answer the obvious question of why he was doing what he was doing.

Tyki sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbow and turning to face Lavi, his fallen, wavy hair framing his face. The sight of Tyki's seductive look was very enticing to Lavi, so much so that he turned his face away as if to take in the room that he'd already looked at. _That rug's nice._ He tried to distract himself.

"Only a little. Seems that Allen has a very vicious dog following him around."

"Oh you met Yuu, huh? Probably not the best way to meet him though; he's probably put you on his 'if you even look at my Moyashi the wrong way I'll fucking slit your throat' list." Lavi laughed as he glanced back at the other man. Tyki smiled at him.

Their eyes met and they sat in the moment until it was interrupted by Lavi's stomach growling.

"Hehehe, seems I'm a bit hungry," he laughed out, his wide grin that he usually flashed on his face.

Tyki sat all the way up and stood, offering his hand to Lavi.

"What would you like to eat, Red? I can have whatever you want delivered here."

"Well, I'm not too picky when it comes to food so whatever's fine with me, um just no alcohol," he pointed out.

Tyki chuckled. "Of course."

They walked toward the kitchen, Lavi took a seat at the bar window that surrounded the sink area, looking into the kitchen while Tyki went into the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a menu from the restaurant in the club. Thumbing over the offered plates for a Wednesday night, he made note of a few things with the pen he had pulled out with the menu and then picked up the phone to dial the kitchen.

"Yes, would you please send up the roast duck, a house salad for two, and a dessert plate. Yes. Thank you," he said before hanging up the phone.

"It'll take some time, I might have something here you could eat to hold you over," Tyki offered.

"That'd be nice, whaddya got?" Lavi asked, too exhausted and hung over to hide his accent.

"I might have some left over fruit and then there's always toast. What would you like?"

"Um, can I have both?" Lavi asked hesitantly, not really wanting to eat all of Tyki's food.

Tyki just chuckled and pulled the fruit from the fridge; he sat it in front of Lavi on the bar. He looked over the platter of fruit, passing over the raspberries but eating everything else. He was extra happy that there were two different kinds of melon, strawberries, blueberries, and mango. While he ate the fruit, Tyki fixed a couple slices of toast.

"Do you want jam or butter on the toast?"

"Oooh! Jam!" Lavi said enthusiastically, his eye lighting up, causing Tyki's heart to warm up a bit.

Lavi scarfed down the toast and chased it with several gulps of water; a small trickle of water ran from the crevice of his lips as he sat the cup back on the counter top. Tyki watched as the water slowly traced down his chin and, without thinking, he leaned over the bar, and licked the dribble of water from Lavi's chin.

Wide eyed, Lavi froze and focused his gaze at Tyki as he slowly pulled away from the younger man. Lavi stopped the retreat by leaning over the bar, placing his lips on the retreating older man's. It was a simple kiss again but enough to keep the two men hovering over the sink for a few seconds.

After the brief kiss, Lavi leaned back and he sighed.

"What was that for, Red?"

"I dunno, just wanted to. But I mean, you started it," Lavi blushed.

Tyki held Lavi's face in the palm of his hand.

"You are just too much for me; as much as I've tried to stop myself from falling for you, I keep falling more; explain that one." Lavi shrugged at his words because he had been trying to answer that same question for himself for the past two weeks time as well.

Tyki let his hand fall from Lavi's cheek and he picked up a strawberry from the plate of fruit. Lavi watched as he placed it in between his lips, leaned back over the counter and prodded Lavi to take it from him. Obligingly, Lavi leaned into Tyki's advance and took the strawberry from the older man, their lips brushing slightly, sending a slight shiver down Lavi's spine. Tyki pulled away, content in the response from the younger man and he watched Lavi eat the strawberry, licking the juice from his own lips in the process.

Lavi chewed the strawberry and swallowed, his eye never leaving Tyki's gaze. He noticed the older man slightly stick out his tongue and watched that tongue sweep over his lips. Lavi found himself wanting to be those lips.

A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment. Tyki, unaffected by the distraction, moved to the door, and opened it to see the Maitre d'.

"Your order, sir," the Maitre d' said, pushing the dining cart into the room. Tyki signed off on the order and excused him from his duty. Pushing the cart toward the table, Tyki placed the various platters on the table as Lavi walked over and took a seat.

"Dinner is served," Tyki said, taking a seat at the table across from Lavi.

AN: And another chapter ends in a bit of an interesting way, no? Thoughts? Opinions? Disgruntled guests?

Chapter five will be up in a few days so please be patient.


	5. Royal Straight Flush

**AN: This is a pretty long chapter so I apologize in advance…but it's worth it ~_^**

**WARNING: This chapter starts the more mature content of the story, so be advised; and by mature I **_**do**_** mean sexually explicit content. **

**This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses Lucky and Yullen pairings. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything that even slightly resembles Hoshino-sensei's masterpiece that is DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei, anything else I take credit for. **

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment. Tyki, unaffected by the distraction, moved to the door, and opened it to see the Maitre d'. _

"_Your order, sir," the Maitre d' said, pushing the dining cart into the room. Tyki signed off on the order and excused him from his duty. Pushing the cart toward the table, Tyki placed the various platters on the table as Lavi walked over and took a seat._

"_Dinner is served," Tyki said, taking a seat at the table across from Lavi._

Thus, we continue…

**Royal Straight Flush**

"You are not going up there again, Moyashi," Kanda snarled.

"Now, now Kanda. Lavi is our friend and we need to make sure he's okay," Allen pointed out as he headed for the elevator, Kanda glaring daggers behind him.

"Didn't you say you weren't going back?" Kanda reminded.

"No…I'm pretty sure the word I used was _might_. Big difference," Allen said happily. Kanda intensified his glare.

The elevator dinged open and the two stepped inside.

"Why should I care about that stupid rabbit? He's the one that went and got drunk," he huffed out, crossing his arms and leaning to the side of the elevator. "And I don't like that guy either," he said in regards to Tyki.

Allen sighed. "Could you please stop acting like that?"

"You expect me to be happy about you spending your free time with other guys? Well excuse me for wanting to spend some time alone with you." The small confession caused Allen to turn and face Kanda. The slight red on Kanda's face was easily visible against Kanda's pale skin. Allen smiled, happy that Kanda was being vocal for once.

Moving over to the control panel, Allen pushed the 'stop' button and the elevator ceased its function.

Kanda, confused by what Allen was doing, didn't move but only furrowed his brow more.

"Moyashi?"

Allen stepped over to Kanda, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the Japanese man and pulled himself closer to him. Kanda stiffened.

"BaKanda," he said tenderly. "If you wanted me to yourself, all you had to do was ask," he whispered into Kanda's ear, licking the tip of his earlobe as the last word rolled off his tongue.

Kanda pulled his head back and looked at Allen's still smiling face. His face softened a bit and he leaned over and let his lips fall upon the young Brit in a short, dry kiss; a habit he had gotten into about two months into their relationship when he got tired of Allen whining over the fact that Kanda never instigated kissing. The words hurt Kanda's pride and that's one thing no one messed with; he was a man too, after all, and he should man up and do the same, right?

Allen pulled away, licking his lips with satisfaction. He let go of Kanda and resumed the elevator ride. As much as Allen liked it when Kanda actually showed affection, he had business to take care of before he could do anything else; although being able to tease Kanda like this was a secret, sadistic happiness he kept locked away inside. Whenever he could get Kanda to soften his attitude like that, it was a small victory for Allen because he knew, in some twisted way, that he had tamed the wild beast known as Kanda Yuu; and in this, he took extreme amounts of pride.

Thinking about it, though, he deeply hated it as well sometimes since all they had done in the six months they'd been together is kiss and if he had to blame anyone, he blamed it on Kanda and the Japanese man's stubborn pride. After talking with Lavi earlier in the day, he had spent time thinking about what else could be keeping Kanda from doing anything more and something came to mind in mere seconds: was Kanda _shy_? He sighed and leaned his head onto Kanda's shoulder after resuming his place next to the man, pushing the thought away for now as it wasn't the right time or place to really test that theory out.

"As much as I would like to continue, I need to make sure Lavi's alright," Allen smiled up.

Kanda sulked for a brief second, just long enough for Allen to see it on his face and get a light chuckle at his childish behavior. The older man turned his face to the side and crossed his arms.

"You and your 'I care for other's well being' nature bug the shit out of me, Moyashi. For once, I'd like to see you not care so much for others and focus more on what you want."

Allen twitched slightly at the words; not out of fear or anything, but because he had always been clear with Kanda in regards to what he wanted: HIM; plain and simple. It was the Japanese man that had the issue being open with what _he_ wanted. The elevator stopped just in time. Allen scampered out of the door and made his way down the hallway until he arrived back at Tyki's room where Lavi was being 'cared for'.

Allen knocked on Tyki's door once again, the host answering within a few seconds of the first knock, holding playing cards in one hand and a cigarette between his lips.

"Oh this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come ba-" Tyki stopped talking as he noticed Kanda standing behind Allen, sulking.

"Hehe," Allen timidly laughed out. "I wasn't going to but I talked Kanda into it before we get food. Is he awake?"

"Oi Allen!" Lavi yelled from the living room.

Allen peered behind Tyki to see Lavi waving at him with a wide grin, still wearing Tyki's pajamas. He was holding playing cards as well.

"Would you like to come in?" Tyki invited.

"Only for a minute if you don't mind." Allen and Kanda entered the room and walked over to where Lavi was seated, Kanda's eyes not leaving Tyki for a second.

"How're you feeling Lavi?" Allen asked out of concern.

"Got a slight headache but I'm okay. Sorry about earlier," he answered shoving one hand behind his head and plastering his goofy grin to his face.

"As long as you're okay it's alright. Are you planning on coming up to the club tonight?"

"Um," his response hesitant as he lowered his arm, "probably not. My head hurts too much to be in a club and all."

"You won't get bored here?" Allen inquired.

"Nah. He's pretty good at poker so I think we'll play for a while; and do you see that screen? I'm working on talking him into watching something later," he replied looking at Tyki.

The older man just looked back at him, arms folded as he smirked. "I'm not watching any kind of action movie with you," he said as more of a reminder from having already stated that fact. His preference leaned toward the foreign film selections and drama, after all.

Allen's ears perked up at the word poker while Kanda's eyes focused back at his Moyashi.

"Don't even think of it, Moyashi."

"It's Allen. And what harm could a couple hands do? Hmm BaKanda?"

"Do you play boy?" Tyki asked while reshuffling the cards he had taken from Lavi and the table.

"I've played a bit," an innocent smile on his face hiding the evil truth behind his ability.

"Just one hand then? We'll make a small bet, nothing too ridiculous; so how about it?" Tyki asked as he handed the cards to Allen.

Kanda just sulked and scowled more than usual; he knew that as soon as Allen made up his mind to play cards that there was no way to get him to stop aside from knocking him out and dragging him away and that was something he couldn't do tonight since Allen still had to go back to work.

"One hand, I promise," Allen reassured Kanda, taking the deck, shuffling them like a pro and then dealing them out just the same.

Lavi, Tyki and Allen looked at their hands; Tyki traded in two cards, Lavi three and Allen traded in one.

"What's the wager, boy?" Tyki asked, a smirk on his face as if to say he was going to win this hand.

Allen smiled wide. "How about the loser buys the winner dinner the next time schedules allow?"

"Sounds good to me, you ok with that Lavi?"

Lavi scratched his head looking at his cards. "I dunno Allen. I know how you eat and I'm not so good at poker so maybe I'll pass this hand up." He placed his cards face down in a fold and sat back watching the other two read each other's faces, not letting on to the real reason behind his fold as his eyes settled on Allen.

Allen kept that innocent smile on his face and Tyki kept his gaze on the young boy, studying him for any sign of a bluff.

"Well then, Allen," he exhaled smoke as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, "Straight Flush." Tyki laid his cards out in a neat display of a straight flush in diamonds, smirking.

Allen looked at the cards and kept his smile.

"That's a good hand, but," he displayed his cards, "Royal Straight Flush."

Tyki's mouth opened wide, shock paramount on his face. Kanda wasn't the slight bit affected and Lavi held back his laughter. Kanda knew full well that Allen had cheated and Lavi pretty much guessed at the reason due to having played other games with Allen before.

"That's not possible," Tyki responded as he scratched his head pondering how the kid could have gotten the best hand in poker in one go.

Allen kept smiling. "I'll let you know when I'm free for dinner," he said standing.

"Wait a minute! I won't accept this," Tyki verbalized.

"Sorry Mr. Mikk but you acknowledged the bet before the cards were played so please hold up to your end of the wager," Allen smiled devilishly as he walked toward the door, Kanda close behind him.

The door clicked shut, leaving Tyki with disbelief on his face.

Lavi couldn't hold his laughter back any longer and let out the longest fit of giggles and heart felt laughter he had exuded in a long time. Tyki stared at him, waiting for an explanation, arms folded.

"He never ceases to surprise me; although, knowing his background, it does make more sense that he'd be a lot better at games like this," Lavi said slouching back on his elbows on the floor as he regained his composure. His finger wiped at a slow forming tear that was trying to escape his eye from the fit.

Tyki looked inquisitively at Lavi, questioning his words, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, his guardian is a piece of work; makes Allen do anything he has to in order to pay off his debts; so it wouldn't surprise me if he's had 'im learn how to play cards to win large sums of money."

"So I got played?"

Lavi laughed. "Yup."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Haha. I wanted to see if he could pull it off; I figured he'd give ya a run for your money but never expected him to pull off a hand like that."

Tyki slumped down on the couch next to where Lavi had sprawled out on the floor, leaning his head over the back of the couch.

"I haven't been played like that in ages; and by a kid no less!"

"It's not a big deal Tyki," Lavi said, crawling over to Tyki, quiet enough to not let on he was moving.

"Perhaps not; guess I'm still a bit in shock of seeing that hand. I mean I've only ever gotten it maybe five times in all the games I've played. Oh well," Tyki sighed, closing his eyes. "What would you like to do now, Red? I'm pretty sure I'm spent on cards; we could watch a movie or something."

Surprised by the sudden weight on his lap, Tyki leaned his head up to see that the younger man had climbed into his lap, straddling him, their eyes meeting.

Lavi's emerald eye gazed into Tyki's golden eyes, a look of curiosity and hesitation in it. Tyki looped his arms around Lavi's waist, edging him closer.

"Red, what are you doing?"

"I-I just felt like being close to you for a minute."

"And this is how you decided to do that?" a tempting smirk filling his face.

"Well, I didn't really know what to do; I've never really liked anyone before-or rather- I've never been allowed to like anyone before so I don't really know what to do or how to act. I mean, I've fooled around with girls but this is different," Lavi said, burying his face in Tyki's shoulder.

Tyki chuckled as he let his hands strum up and down Lavi's back. "Don't worry Red, I'll teach you what you need to know, but if you go and do things like this, it's going to be hard for me to restrain myself."

Lavi sat up just enough to be a few inches away from Tyki's face; his own face portrayed his confusion at Tyki's words, his eye looking for an answer in Tyki's.

"Whaddya mean?" Lavi questioned, cocking his head to the side a bit as he put his arms around the older man's neck, letting them rest unclasped behind his head.

"You're too much!" Tyki answered. Lavi looked at him, still wanting Tyki to answer his question. When Tyki saw this, he stopped his chuckle and a lascivious smile graced his face. Placing his hands on the young man's hips, Tyki rolled his own up into Lavi, surprising the youth by what he felt.

"Tyki?" Lavi gasped out letting his head fall onto Tyki's shoulder again and blushing as he felt something hard press into him.

Tyki snaked his hands underneath the pajama shirt Lavi had borrowed and gently feathered the tips of his fingers up and down Lavi's back. The youth shivered at the touch and he clung to Tyki.

"Don't worry Red; I only want to touch you. Is that okay? But just know that this is different than being with a woman."

Lavi nodded into Tyki's shoulder as he muffled out, "It's okay."

Getting the go ahead signal from the younger man sitting in his lap, Tyki pressed his lips into the crevice of Lavi's neck, kissing up and down, gently, as his fingers continued caressing his back.

Lavi felt his body react and grow hot at Tyki's touch and he wanted to do more than just sit there so he leaned back, taking his neck from Tyki's lips and replacing it with his own. He tried to initiate the kiss, remembering how they had kissed earlier and mimicking how Tyki had kissed him. Even after fooling around with women, there was something about kissing him that made Lavi want to do it right and not just play around.

Tyki let Lavi take control for a moment, allowing him to experiment and find his own way of doing things. He felt Lavi's tongue flutter over his own lips and he opened his mouth further for Lavi, who hesitated briefly but then proceeded to let his tongue enter into the other man's mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Tyki's, their moans drowning into one another.

Lavi tangled his hands in Tyki's hair, pressing himself closer to the older man. Tyki groaned as Lavi's weight shifted on top of him, his pants tightening at each move Lavi made.

Lavi pulled back at the sound, a trickle of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Tyki?" Lavi whispered.

Tyki pulled Lavi to his chest, breathing heavily in anticipation of wanting the younger man. His chest moved up and down until his and Lavi's breathing became synced.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lavi asked, leaning on Tyki's rumpled shirt, his hands still clinging to the dark hair that hung around Tyki's shoulders.

"Not in the least, Lavi. I just don't want to go any further today," he answered, Lavi clenching more tightly to his hair.

"Do you-do you not want me?" Lavi quivered out.

Tyki sighed. "That's not it, Red. You said it yourself that you've never been serious with anyone nor have you done anything like this with a man before so I don't want to go too far too quickly. I would like you to be ready for what comes later and I know you're not right now, regardless of how our bodies are reacting. Besides, I really want to prolong this as well because the pleasure will be more when the right time comes for both of us," a hint of lustfulness purred out of Tyki as he spoke those last words and it rang in Lavi's mind.

Letting his hands fall to under Tyki's arms and latching them behind his back to cuddle him, Lavi nestled his head in the crevice of Tyki's neck as the older man held him close.

"You're really kind, Tyki," Lavi spoke into the older man's skin, his breath hot.

Tyki flinched a bit at his words; it had been a long time since his name and the word 'kind' had been put together in the same sentence, considering the work he did before becoming a host for the Order.

"I'm not that kind, Lavi," he replied, his tone and eyes going cold at his own memories.

Lavi leaned up and looked at Tyki's troubled face. "What do you mean? Of course you are, or at least, you have been to me."

"That's because you're special, Red. If you knew what I've done, you wouldn't think that at all."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry but that is something I can't do; just as you have your secrets, I have mine."

Lavi pouted, "I got it. What time is it?" he clung tighter to Tyki.

Tyki turned his head to check the digital clock residing in the kitchen.

"It's nearly 10:30. Got somewhere to be?"

"Not really but I should shower and get ready before Allen gets off of work."

Tyki waited for the younger man to move toward the shower but he remained sitting on Tyki's lap, holding fast to his body.

"Am I going to have to carry you to the shower?"

"Hmm?" Lavi asked, realizing shortly after the sound left his mouth that he hadn't moved at all. "Oh. Hehe, sorry," he rose up, scratching his head with a grin on his face.

"Towels are in the bathroom closet and your clothes are folded on the dresser," Tyki smiled back.

Lavi raised himself slowly from Tyki's lap and sluggishly walked to the bedroom, stopping briefly as if to turn around. He had questions for Tyki and really wanted to know the answers but the older man had said that he couldn't answer everything. The red head really wanted to know if the man was being truthful in his feelings for Lavi. Everything that had happened pointed to yes but he wanted to know for sure since Tyki hadn't really verbalized it yet. He had been trained to think of every possible outcome for a situation and, with the one he was now facing, he was concerned at what could happen and just wanted reassurance. He fought the urge to ask, though, and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Tyki let out a large sigh, letting his tense body relax as he sprawled out on the couch.

"This is not good. You've captured me, Red," he spoke out quietly to the empty room, running water the only audible sound.

The hot water beat down on Lavi's skin as he stood under the cascading liquid in the shower. His mind reeled with the events of the evening. _Tyki felt the same or else he wouldn't have acted that way, right? What he had said about falling for me was believable enough, wasn't it? _

Steam filled the room and Lavi started to feel dizzier than he already was so he turned the water off and exited the shower, drying himself with a towel. He still had so much on his mind that he couldn't calm down and knew that if he didn't, Allen would pick up on it and flip out. He had to try and figure out a way to get a hold of himself and his emotions, if not before seeing Allen, definitely before going back home and seeing the old man. Lavi knew that if his guardian took one look at him right now that he would see through everything and then he would most certainly be in trouble.

He sighed, wrapped the towel around his waist, readjusted his eye patch and stepped out of the bathroom. His face flustered as he exited and saw Tyki rummaging through his dresser, his shirt no longer on and his pants barely hanging on to his hips.

Tyki turned toward the bathroom door as it opened and his mouth hung open like a dog salivating for its meal at the sight of Lavi's freshly washed body barely covered by a towel and his red hair dripping with water. Everything he had done to calm himself down while Lavi was showering was shot to hell as soon as he took one look at Lavi and he could feel himself become aroused once again.

Lavi tried his best to cover himself but he failed miserably at it. And it didn't help that he was getting turned on as well by Tyki staring at him, like he was on display for the older man.

"Um, I…I…um," Lavi tried to speak.

"Uh sorry; I thought you would be a little longer and I just wanted to change. I'll let you have some more privacy," Tyki said, turning toward the door.

As if possessed by some unnatural force, Lavi lunged toward Tyki's back, latching his arms around the older man's waist.

"Don't leave."

"Lavi, we talked about this."

"I know! But-but I can't leave here feeling this way! I don't understand what's wrong with me, and if I go home like this, he'll find out and then I'll never be able to see you again! Please! Just stay with me and tell me this is ok!"

Tyki put his larger hands on top of Lavi's clenched fists. "If I were to stay with you, do you realize what I will want to do?"

"I don't care! As long as you're the one doing it, anything is fine! I just want you, Tyki, and I want to know that you want me too," he almost cried out as he pushed closer to the man, desperation in his voice.

Tyki felt Lavi's passion press into his backside, arousing him even more. "If you say things like that, I may not be able to control myself around you anymore, Red," his words almost whispered in the silent moment.

"I said I don't care," another small whisper answered as hands tightened around Tyki's waist.

Lavi had rattled Tyki's reason and logic so much since they had met and even when they met outside for coffee or dinner, he felt his sense of balance start to waver whenever Lavi was involved but he tried to stop the feelings; tried to stop himself because he was worried for Lavi's sake. If the red head knew…if he _really _knew what Tyki kept hidden, would he be able to handle it? Would Lavi understand?

His reason kept telling him over and over again that this was off limits. He knew that the younger man was a virgin in the sense he was thinking and he knew that he, himself, was very experienced in many ways. His mind raced with the pleasure he could give to Lavi and what he could revel in by the younger man's pleasure. It was, after all, his nature to indulge in pleasure and the mere thought of it roused his inner demon. That last thought broke the remaining hold he had on his reason; he didn't care anymore.

Loosing himself to his want for the younger man, Tyki turned around, grabbing Lavi's wrists in the process with his left hand, lifting them above his head and pulling the young red head closer to him with his right. He plunged his lips onto Lavi's, pushing his tongue past his lips and inside the youth's mouth as his larger body forcefully pushed Lavi up against the wall, pinning his arms against it under his larger hand and caressing his bare chest with his other. He was aggressive, dominating; Lavi loved every minute of it as he let Tyki control him.

His lips moved from Lavi's, tracing his chin up to his ear where he nipped and licked at it, sending shivers down Lavi's body. Tyki let his lips wander down Lavi's neck and rested at the nape as he licked and prodded the area with his teeth. Lavi let out a gasp at the motion and his body shuddered.

"Mmm, not there," Lavi panted out.

Tyki refused to listen and continued playing with the sensitive spot, biting it first, and then sucking it to leave his mark on the younger man.

Lavi groaned at Tyki's touch; feeling the man's fingers brush over his chest and fondle his exposed right nipple. He tensed as he felt the older man's tongue and mouth travel down from his neck, finding the other exposed nipple. For a few moments, Lavi's head spun at the sensation he got from the tender touches the other man was giving him; he had never felt this type of passion or heat when he was with a woman. His body arched toward the man hovering over him until his bare chest brushed against the Tyki's.

"God Tyki," Lavi moaned out as Tyki flicked his tongue on exposed nipple he was toying with. Lavi wriggled his arms under the older man's grasp, trying to free himself so that he, too, could pleasure the person responsible for dominating his entire being, heart and body.

Feeling Lavi trying to get loose from his grip, Tyki stopped his fondling and looked into Lavi's lustful gaze, finding his face flushed with excitement, anticipation and wanting.

Tyki let his forehead rest against Lavi's and allowed his grip to slack from around his wrists. Lavi took advantage of the moment and wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck.

Breathing heavy into each other's face, Tyki pressed his hips closer to Lavi, letting his knee slide between the younger man's legs, coercing a shudder and moan from the younger man as Tyki pressed against Lavi's arousal, his own brushing up against the side of Lavi's leg.

"Do you feel that, Lavi?" The red head nodded, unable to voice anything at the moment. Tyki planted a gentle kiss on Lavi's lips.

"I'm going to be honest with you; we're not having sex yet, although I really, _really_ want to," his voice purred out the second 'really'. "But I will let you feel something you've never experienced before, if you let me." Lavi was a bit disappointed that Tyki said he wouldn't have sex with him but he resigned to the older man regardless because right now he would take whatever he could get since all he wanted was Tyki and what he offered.

"Stop asking me already; I told you that you could do whatever you wanted, didn't I?"

Smirking at the resolve Lavi was showcasing, Tyki pulled away from him, seizing one of his hands and leading him to the bed. Gently pushing Lavi down, he positioned himself over the younger man, his legs intertwined with Lavi's and his hips aligned right on top of the younger man.

He took complete control of the situation once again, kissing Lavi passionately as his partner latched his arms around his body and held on tightly. Rocking his hips forward, each man let out a small groan.

Tyki shifted his body to the side, giving him more access to Lavi's toned physique lying almost naked beneath him. He tugged the towel away from its place around Lavi's waist and the red head jerked his hands down to stop him.

"This needs to go," Tyki spoke into Lavi's ear, teasing it with small kisses and his tongue.

"But it's embarrassing," Lavi said blushing.

"Lavi, trust me," Tyki's voice reverberated throughout Lavi's mind and he slowly moved his hands away allowing Tyki to remove the towel.

His fingertips caressed up Lavi's thighs. Lavi grasped at the sheets beneath him as the larger hand brushed against his erected state.

"Mmm, Tyki," Lavi moaned as the man's hand grasped around the aroused shaft, slowly pumping the member in his hand while licking and sucking on Lavi's chest.

Tyki raised his head, looking at Lavi's excited face. The younger man's eye was shut and his lustful face drew Tyki in deeper with each pant that escaped his mouth. He shifted his body, moving his face up toward Lavi's, kissing his neck and licking his jaw line up to his ear, taking his time to play at a place at the base of Lavi's ear he found when Lavi shuddered at the touch.

"Lavi," he whispered.

The younger man opened his eye, his breath heavy.

"Give me your hand," Tyki asked, pulling Lavi's offered hand to his own arousal. "Do what I do, ok?"

Lavi nodded as Tyki sat up enough for Lavi to get to his pants. Fumbling a bit, Lavi finally finished undoing them as the older man watched him, pulling them down to his knees.

Tyki's bulge throbbed with exposure to the draft he now felt, the tip peeking out. Lavi cupped it in his hand and squeezed gently, sending a shiver up Tyki's body.

"Mmm," he moaned out as Lavi slowly pulled his underwear down to where his pants rested, exposing Tyki completely. Lavi blushed looking at just how big Tyki was and stopped fondling the older man. Tyki looked down at Lavi, his hand resting lovingly on the red head's cheek.

"Red?" Tyki asked, pulling Lavi's chin up with his index finger and thumb, his body following the motion to where they were face to face and on their knees in the middle of the bed. Tyki leaned over and kissed Lavi, cupping his face with his hand once again as Lavi let his own hand grab onto Tyki's forearm. Tyki wrapped his free arm around Lavi's waist, pulling him closer and pressing their throbbing parts together.

Lavi mimicked what Tyki had done earlier for him by grabbing hold of both of their shafts, forming a firm but gentle hold around them. Slowly, he started to move his hand, each man moaning into the kiss they shared.

Tyki broke free from the kiss and sat down on the bed, gaining a slight whimper from Lavi as he did so, and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. He coerced Lavi down to him, situating the red head in his lap as the younger man's legs wrapped around Tyki's waist. He kept his hips even with the younger man, and pressed their bodies intimately close to each other. He placed his right hand over Lavi's and helped the red head stroke their nether regions simultaneously.

With each stroke, the two men began to pant, their bodies growing hotter and coming close to climax. Tyki started rolling his hips into Lavi and the younger man slowly returned the motion until they were synchronizing their strokes and hips with one another.

"God Tyki! I can't…anymore…ngh!" the red head panted out amidst a moan, his free hand clinging tightly to Tyki's body.

"Go ahead…Lavi," Tyki replied in the same manner.

They quickened their strokes and their muscles constricted, their bodies tensing as they came. Lavi fell on top of Tyki, causing them to fall back on the bed, his hot, sweaty body sticking to the man beneath him.

Lavi turned his head to press his lips to Tyki's, pulling away just enough to fill his lungs with air.

"Are you okay now?" Tyki asked as his breath slowly returned to normal.

"Mhm," Lavi hummed. "But…you didn't…tell…me how…you feel," he panted.

"Do I really need to verbalize it after that?" Tyki responded somewhat hurt. He rolled over, gently putting Lavi beneath him before leaning up slightly. He reached for the towel that had been on Lavi's waist, using it to wipe off his and Lavi's chest and private areas. When he finished he crawled into the covers with the red head.

"I think I might need another shower now," Lavi grinned as Tyki wrapped him up in his arms, Lavi's head resting on the older man's bicep, his legs entwined with Tyki's.

"I don't think you have time for that, Red; it's close to closing and that boy will be back to fetch you soon."

"Well, I guess _this_ is better than taking a shower," Lavi said snuggling up closer to Tyki.

"I agree. And Red," Tyki responded while catching Lavi's sleepy gaze.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily as he smiled genuinely up at Tyki.

"You asked me to tell you that this was okay; it is," Tyki whispered in the dimly lit room.

Lavi kissed him once again and snuggled closer. A few moments of silence passed as they held on another. Tyki had almost drifted off to sleep when Lavi moved beneath him.

"Hey Tyki, um, can I ask you something?" the red head asked, dislodging himself from Tyki's arms and sitting up to face him, the bed sheet barely clinging to his hips.

"Hmm?" the older man asked while slowly opening his golden eyes.

"Um, well, I mean, does…does this mean we're like…a couple or somethin'?"

"What do you think?" he answered with a hint of annoyance in the question.

"Well…I would think that someone wouldn't do things like kissin' and what we did and other things without likin' a person or wantin' to do them…and I know I said that I liked ya and all but I mean, I'm hoping ya like me too…what you said makes sense…but I'm a straightforward person, well most of the time, and…so I understand what ya said but it still worried me because without having it for a fact, I get all flustered 'bout everything all over again…but I mean, if ya don't I understand…I just think that, well, after doing that, maybe you do li-" his ramble was cut off by Tyki's lips pressing against his own.

"Lavi, you're rambling. And to make you understand perfectly, even after saying it already, I'll say it again in words you will understand: I like you."

Lavi blushed as he sat there as the realization finally sank into his mind, looking down at Tyki, who had retreated from his lips. His eye followed the retreat: first looking at the seriousness in his golden eyes, then to his lips, following down his neck to his chest, gazing down his bare stomach to the edge of the sheet that hugged over his hips-barely covering his manhood-and then back up again.

"So, um, what do we do from here?"

"That depends on you, Red. I don't have a problem with people finding out about us, but will that burden you? From the way you've acted about your life, it would seem an open relationship would be something troubling for you, am I right?"

Lavi nodded, his gaze and the tone in his voice changing just enough for Tyki to recognize the subtle difference when Lavi's accent had faded. "If he were to find out, it'd mean I would be taken away from here and never allowed to see you again." His tone changed again. "But at the same time I don't care and just wanna be with you. I really don't know what to do," Lavi's eye fell downcast. He brought his knees up and let his chin rest on them, his hair falling into his face.

"Lavi," Tyki said pulling himself up from the bed and holding the red head in his arms. "Let's just keep it simple for now. When you can see me, see me and when you can't, you can't; I understand that. Just remember I'm always here for you, okay? And you don't have to wait until that boy comes here to work either. You have my number so you can call or text me anytime you want. It won't be any different than it has been these past two weeks, except now we can do more private things when we meet," a slight devilish grin showed through his words on his face.

"Is that gonna to be alright? I mean what if it's a while before we can see each other?"

"Don't worry about the future, Red. We'll manage; and if it comes down to it, I'll kidnap you and keep you all to myself," Tyki smirked at his own words, knowing that if he really wanted to he could, but…

"Kidnapping's illegal," Lavi reminded him sternly.

"Technicalities my dear Red. Now, let's not talk about things anymore and rest some before you have to leave." Tyki's overpowering strength pulled Lavi back flat against the bed.

Tyki kissed Lavi once more to ease both their minds and pulled away to look down at him. His thumb fluttered over a small scratch on the younger man's neck; it had bothered him the whole night but he didn't ask because other…things took precedence.

"Where'd you get this scratch?"

Lavi put his hand up to his neck, letting it rest on top of Tyki's. "That would be a gift from Mugen, Kanda's sword. Kanda has this thing about threatening with it. I just happened to get into a bit too much mischief and ended up with a new battle wound. Every encounter with him is like a battle so I've gotten accustomed to it. You should have seen the one on my leg about eight months ago," Lavi chuckled at the memory as his carefree attitude returned. "Didn't even leave a scratch!"

Tyki wasn't that impressed and his face showed his concern. "Don't do anything that will harm you like this. I don't like having to see you hurt." The older man pressed his lips to the almost invisible scratch.

Lavi was surprised at the possessiveness that Tyki seemed to be exuding at the moment; it wasn't just at the words, but Tyki's attitude as well. He smiled.

"I won't," he said in confidence before he snuggled up to Tyki.

-**Line Break**-

"Oi Moyashi! Why the hell do we have to take him home, huh?"

"It's A-L-L-E-N! You'd think that after we started dating six months ago that you would remember your own boyfriend's name BAKANDA," Allen sneered at Kanda.

"Che, just hurry the hell up and ring the door bell," he ordered. The fact that Allen used the term 'boyfriend' irritated Kanda. It wasn't that it was a lie, it was just something that Kanda didn't like to have verbalized…

Allen did as he was asked…told…commanded to do. After a few times of pressing the doorbell and not getting an answer, Allen figured the two had maybe left and perhaps they had just missed them going downstairs. The white haired boy and the effeminate man turned to leave when they stopped their retreat by the creaking of a door opening.

Tyki poked his disheveled head of hair out of the door to greet the would-be guests, his pullover blue shirt and grey sweat pants hanging loosely on his body, his eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

"Leaving so soon?" he prodded.

"Oh you're home; I figured you had already left," Allen answered, walking back and entering the penthouse.

Lavi sat on the couch, fussing with his hair. If only he had brought his bandana he wouldn't have had this problem at the moment.

He turned to see his friends walk in the penthouse. "Oi! Allen! Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" Kanda growled.

Lavi grinned wide, the usual response to Kanda's retort.

"Feeling better?" Allen asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Headache's almost gone too," smile still on his face.

"That's good; oh by the way, Tyki," Allen smiled devilishly as Tyki looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Friday we'll be going out for dinner; I already talked with Komui and he said you and I could have the night off. Lavi and Kanda are invited, too, so it won't be awkward or anything," Allen's face full of mischief.

"Uh," the older man voiced.

"Wait, I can't. The old Panda has work for me to do," Lavi interjected.

"Oh then the week after then. I'll have Lenalee get Komui to change the schedule," Allen responded quickly, a slender gloved index finger on his chin as he spoke. "And don't try to wriggle out of it either because you lost the bet and owe me dinner," his menacing smile not fading.

"Oi! I can help pay if that's a problem since I was playing and sorta lost too," Lavi chimed in.

"It's fine," Tyki sighed. "What time?"

"We'll meet up in the lobby here at seven and go from there. There's a new place in town I want to try; serves authentic Japanese cuisine and I heard their Mitarashi Dango is delicious!" Allen stated clearly, drool slowly escaping the corner of his mouth.

"Oi! Moyashi! You're drooling," Kanda snapped out at how blatantly Allen was salivating at the thought of food. Allen reeled back to reality and wiped the drool with the back of his gloved hand.

"You ready to go Lavi?" Allen's change of subject signified that the matter of dinner was closed and that no further discussion about the matter would be had.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," the red head said as he stood from the couch. Patting down his pants to make sure he had everything he came with, he realized that he was missing his phone.

"Looking for this?" Tyki asked, raising his hand with the phone clenched in his grasp.

"Oh yeah, hehe," Lavi chuckled. "Thanks." He took the phone from the older man and walked behind Kanda and Allen to the entrance. Tyki walked them out and stood at his door until they reached the elevator, watching them casually but really watching the sway of Lavi's hips as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" the red head exclaimed as the three reached the elevator. "Hold on for a second!" He ran back up the hallway and got to Tyki's room just as he was closing the door.

"Forget something Red?" the older man asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he pushed Tyki inside so that Allen and Kanda couldn't see them. He planted a sweet, innocent goodbye kiss on Tyki's lips, lasting long enough to cover himself from 'forgetting something else' in the penthouse. Pulling away, he smirked playfully and bolted out the door, just barely catching the elevator.

Tyki stood dumbfounded as he held his hand to his lips, a slight tingling sensation ran over him.

"Well now, this is getting to be quite entertaining," he said aloud to the empty room.

**To be continued…**

AN: I know! I know! No actual smex…yet. But you have to have an appetizer before the main entrée, right? Tyki's so gentle, isn't he? Or maybe he's not…hmm…

And can I vent for a second and say that I really dislike how almost all of the sites I read DGM on have taken it off due to it being a 'licensed' Manga/Anime. I understand, really I do, but I buy the Manga when it comes out in the US, I just want to read it before then *sad face*


	6. What's Found in the Dark

**AN: This is another long chapter so be aware of that. Also, I added line breaks this time because I noticed that the other uploaded files weren't keeping my original breaks. They're now labeled as -Line Break- so you'll know when a scene changes. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything that resembles the actual story of DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine including any mistakes or bad writing.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

"_Forget something Red?" the older man asked._

"_Yeah," he answered as he pushed Tyki inside so that Allen and Kanda couldn't see them. He planted a sweet, innocent goodbye kiss on Tyki's lips, lasting long enough to cover himself from 'forgetting something else' in the penthouse. Pulling away, he smirked playfully and bolted out the door, just barely catching the elevator._

_Tyki stood dumbfounded as he held his hand to his lips, a slight tingling sensation ran over him._

"_Well now, this is getting to be quite entertaining," he said aloud to the empty room._

And now the continuation…

**What's Found in the Dark**

"Why are we having to put up such a façade?" a young girl with spiky black hair questioned the man sitting as the head of the round dinner table, a large top hat with hearts and flowers adorning his head.

Taking a sip of his drink as to wait a moment before answering, the man in the hat looked over the large circular table. Four other figures sat around the table, eating quietly as the young girl and the older man talked. Another eight seats sat empty as their owners were away on business for the family; and among those eight, one chair seemed rather odd, as it had been torn to shreds.

"It's the only way to keep them from snooping around right now, my dear. Our other businesses are being watched suspiciously and _that_ man is snooping around more and more and I can't have that," the man in the top hat said. "We have to keep them away from our main operation for now."

The young girl sat back in her seat, sighing. "As long as I can have fun later," she sulked.

"You will, my dear, don't worry. I'm working on setting up a surprise for you when the time comes," he smiled a wide toothy grin.

Her eyes lit up and she leaned in on the table in anticipation. "What is it? What is it?"

"Come now, I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

"Aww, that's no fun," she sat back down, folding her arms to her chest and pouting.

"Master, you have a phone call," a tall, slender woman with braided brown hair said to the man at the head of the table as she walked out from the shadows.

"Excuse me then," he said cordially as he stood from his seat and vanished into the shadows of the room with the woman.

-**Line Break**-

"…and then I said 'why do you always do that?' and he said 'none of your god-damned business' and I said 'BaKanda' and hit him upside his head. He didn't like that one bit and we ended up in a fist fight and that's how I got the black eye." Allen smiled as if nothing was wrong. He looked over at his red headed friend and blinked. "Hey Lavi, did you even hear a word I just said?"

Lavi was staring at nothing in particular, something he'd turned into a subconscious habit. Perhaps he was watching the people passing by the café they went to after classes were over. Or maybe the traffic zooming by had his attention. It could have been that the painters across the street trying to put a coat of brown paint on a renovated building were what he was really staring at; either way you looked at it, Lavi was spaced out. He had asked Allen what had happened to him since he showed up with a black eye at school and during the long explanation, he lost interest in what the younger man was saying and started blanking on everything, letting the sounds blur together into one giant mumble of information.

He sighed.

"Lavi?" Allen asked again, this time poking his friend with his fork.

"Hmm?" Lavi answered half-heartedly before he felt the prickling of the three-pronged utensil. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Allen had poked him.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Hehe, sorry man," he apologized. "What were you saying?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm more concerned with what's on your mind," Allen said, stabbing a piece of cake with the fork he stole from Lavi and shoving it quickly into his mouth.

"Ah I don' really wanna talk about it," he said taking a drink of his iced tea. He thought about what he had just said and realized his accent was slipping more and more as of late, something the old man wasn't pleased about but made no mention of aside from a glance here and there. Allen knew he had it but it was something he tried to not let slip out during his day-to-day life. However, since he met Tyki, all kinds of things in his life were starting to 'slip out'.

"It's about Tyki isn't it?" Allen said bluntly after licking his fork clean.

Lavi spat out his drink in surprise at the straightforwardness of the question, drenching a nearby bush. "What?" he asked while wiping the liquid from his face.

"Is it about Tyki?"

"Wha-why would it be about him?"

"Because you've been acting differently ever since you met him."

"No I haven't," he tried to cover, but failed miserably.

"Yes, you have," Allen said firmly, stopping his feasting and pointing the fork directly at Lavi.

Lavi hesitated, thinking about these so-called feelings that had been stirred up inside him. When he thought back on it, he could pinpoint the exact moment his 'heart' had reawakened: it was when he allowed himself to care for his friends, Allen and Kanda. And once he met Tyki, something else stirred within him that he couldn't name; no he wouldn't name it, not yet anyway, not until he was sure that he could handle it and the repercussions it would entail. He tried to find a good excuse to give Allen in order to not discuss this right now, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to cover the out of the blue question because he knew his newfound feelings would betray him on his face. He sighed.

"Some of it has to do with him," he admitted, finally. It was Friday and a few days had passed since he had _that_ encounter with the older man. True, his feelings had calmed down and he wasn't as frustrated about things but now he had even more on his mind in regards to the situation. Yes they had mutual feelings and agreed to start a relationship but at the same time, Lavi wasn't allowed to have one due to his job. So all his frustration now stemmed from being torn between his duty to his job and his feelings for Tyki. And on top of all of that, he had to keep his composure around the old man because he was already picking up on his behavior with Allen and Kanda; if he got wind of _another_ discrepancy in Lavi, who knows what he would do.

Allen waited for his friend to keep talking but he never did so he asked more questions.

"What else's bothering you?"

"Eh, it's something I can't really talk about, Allen."

"Your job?" The silver haired youth sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You know, I understand you can't talk _about _the job, but if you wanted to generalize without giving anything away, you know you can talk to me about it. I mean, I may be a couple years younger than you but I can still listen and offer whatever advice I can and support as your friend." He smiled genuinely at Lavi out of care and concern for the older man.

"Thanks Allen; you really are a great friend. I just-" he paused briefly "-I just don't know what to do, about everything. It's like I know I have my responsibilities but I also want to experience life. And with my job, let's just say it's hard to have a life outside of the requirements for it and the rules I have to abide by. This thing with Tyki is just not helping either."

"What thing with Tyki?" Allen pried further, only asking small, nonthreatening questions that would hopefully keep Lavi talking. This was the first time his friend had actually talked about himself this much and Allen had known Lavi for two years.

"I don't even know what to say about that," Lavi sighed, resting his head against his propped up hand. "He told me something the other night and I kinda answered 'im back and now I dunno what to do about it."

"What'd he tell you?"

Lavi hesitated again. He looked at his inquiring friend. Allen's big grey eyes looked at him innocently enough and seemed to Lavi that he was genuinely concerned and wanted Lavi to confide in him more. Then he thought for a moment. _Allen and Kanda are in that type of relationship so it won't be a problem. The problem is my job clashing with the relationship. Agh! _ After having another mental fight with himself on the matter, he gave in. "He said he liked me," Lavi answered, his reservations about it completely gone from the mental exhaustion he had been experiencing from trying to understand the situation by himself.

Allen looked at him like what he said wasn't news and Lavi was confused by the reaction. So he did the only thing he could think have without getting too embarrassed: he rambled.

"No, I mean, well yeah, he did say that, but I don't know if it was meant in _that way_ and it might have been because I answered him back. I mean it's not a bad thing cause I'm 22 and he's 28 but age isn't the issue. We've been hanging out and getting to know each other but still, and then we did _that_ but…SHIT! I didn't mean to say that!" he hid his face in the fold of his arms on the table and stopped talking, aware that if he said one more word he'd be digging his grave even further.

Allen's ears and inner pervert perked up at hearing Lavi openly admit that he had fooled around with Tyki but he didn't press the matter for now since Lavi was frantically trying to redeem his composure.

"So you both like each other, your job seems to prohibit you from having a relationship, so to say, and you're a complete mess because you don't know what to do about any of it. Is that the sum of it?" Allen asked tenderly, leaning back to the table and placing a gentle hand on Lavi's shoulder.

Lavi just nodded his head, too embarrassed to look at his friend and knowing that if he did, he'd let even more slip about what had happened between him and the older man.

"That's not a bad thing Lavi," Allen consoled.

"It is for me," he answered back. "If you knew everything, you would understand."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I can't!" he bolted up at Allen's last question to meet his gaze dead on, his own green eye mixed full of fear of the truth being found out by his friend and the cold stare he had learned to use in order to keep the truth hidden. "Believe me I wish I could but I can't."

Allen placed his hand on Lavi's.

"It's okay Lavi, forget I asked," Allen's usual smile adorning his face. "Why don't we go see what Kanda's up to today? I'm sure the look on his face when we show up at his place will be priceless; perhaps it'll cheer you up? And his father's a good man so he won't mind another person stopping by to visit his 'darling Yuu-kun.'" Allen snickered as he said that last part; apparently it was a joke Lavi didn't understand.

"No thank you," Lavi said bluntly, crossing his arms in a giant X in front of his chest, his composure completely changed back to his usual carefree self. "Unlike you, I don't find enjoyment with having a sword stuck up my ass."

"I don't either!"

Lavi chuckled and a mischievous grin formed on his face. "That's not what I hear," he said using the slight lie to try and find out if his friends had actually progressed beyond kissing.

"Well you heard wrong!" Allen blushed-partly out of embarrassment of his friend prying into his love life, partly out of anger for knowing Lavi was making it up to find out answers-before smacking Lavi upside the head for even saying such a thing out loud.

Lavi laughed it off. "Sorry, sorry. But you left that door wide open," he snickered at the hidden innuendo in his own statement.

Allen glared at him. "Anyway, Mr. Tiedoll won't let Kanda get out of hand like he normally does because he somehow has a strange leash on him that keeps him tame when they're together."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow at Allen, contemplating the possible outcomes of a failed attempt at visiting the Japanese man. "I'll go on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You help pay for dinner next week when we go out and you don't say anything about what I told you earlier to ANYONE, got it?"

"That's two conditions Lavi," Allen smiled. "But I'll agree to them both; so shall we get going?"

"How far away is Yuu-chan's house?"

"It's on the other side of the city so we'll have to take the bus unfortunately."

"No we don't; I drove today," Lavi smiled while standing from his seat and stretching.

"You have your license back?"

"You didn't know that? Huh, coulda sworn I told ya. Whatever, it's this way," he pointed with his thumb toward the end of the street. School was done for both of them for the day so they had time to kill before Allen had to go work at the Grave of Maria for Cross; Grave was the right name for the place, Lavi reckoned, since Cross was a merciless bastard that was putting Allen in his own grave sooner than anyone should see it.

After paying their bill, the two rounded the corner of the street and Lavi walked over to a two door midnight blue Toyota Camry.

"That's a nice car," Allen complimented.

"Thanks! Not suppose to drive it without the old man's permission but he's away on business right now so he won't find out." Lavi's up-to-no-good smile wide on his face; his personality switched from depressed to happy in 2.5 seconds at the thought of picking on Kanda-he was rather bi-polar sometimes. "Shall we get going?" His curiosity piqued now that they were on their way to see their beloved Yuu-chan. Whatever information he found out from visiting Kanda at home would be used to some degree of future satisfaction, he was sure of it, which was the only reason he agreed to go after thinking it over; he would let the thought of being threatened with Mugen lay to the wayside for now until he needed to defend against it.

-**Line Break**-

Kanda' house was in a suburb of the city; a nice three story house located in a slightly upscale neighborhood next to houses with puppies, kids and barbeques. Lavi laughed hysterically as they pulled into the driveway.

"What's so funny, Lavi?"

"I just imagined Yuu as a kid playing with a puppy in his yard and then imagined him all grown up with a puppy trying to play with him," he thought of Allen as said puppy for a brief moment, "and then three kids come up and try to wrestle with him but he just sits there with his arms crossed and that constipated look on his face," Lavi was hysterical with laughter and couldn't believe he actually verbalized the thought of Kanda looking constipated to, of all people, Allen. But he was relieved when Allen started laughing with him.

"That's the best description of his constant state of being I've ever heard! I haven't even thought of that one, Lavi," Allen chuckled out, wiping a forming tear from the corner of his eye with his white-gloved left hand.

"Hehe, yeah, I've thought that about him ever since I met 'im but was a bit afraid to say that out loud for fear of my life." Lavi put the car in park and turned the ignition off.

The blazing late August sun beat down upon their faces as they exited the vehicle and approached the house only to find a note attached to the door. It read:

We're in the back. Please join us.

Lavi and Allen looked at each other and nodded in agreement to follow the instructions. A small hill led them down into the backyard where they saw a very interesting sight that caused the two to double over laughing uncontrollably, Lavi rolling on the ground while Allen held his arms over his stomach as he bent over.

"Ah! Allen! And a guest!" a curly haired man said placing his paintbrush down and moving to welcome them after being alerted to them when they started laughing. "Welcome! May I ask why you're laughing?" the gentleman asked with a grin.

"It's…that…he…tree…"Lavi tried to speak out but his laughter kept him from speaking. Allen was no better off and so the man stood there waiting for the two to stop laughing and scratched his head.

A tall Sakura tree canopied the back yard, clearly imported since it wasn't native to the area. A familiar 'che' came from the tree, which was conveniently behind the art easel that the older man had been using. With a huff, the samurai wannabe jumped from the tree and landed on his feet like a cat, his loose, silk hair cascading down over his slender frame.

"Say one fucking word about this and I'll shove Mugen up your asses, got it?" Kanda growled out, more threatening than usual.

Lavi snickered and, because he couldn't control normal thoughts at the moment, blurted out, "Sure you don't want it stuck up yours?"

Kanda glared death at Lavi.

"Now Yuu-kun, that's no way to greet our guests," the old man said.

"Don't call me that old man," Kanda growled as a dark aura emitted from where the Japanese man was standing. And where was he standing? Beneath the Sakura tree, his hair billowing in the wind, which meant any threat that came from him at the moment was, in fact, void.

Lavi and Allen had managed to stop laughing, well they were still laughing but not the gut wrenching laughter they had a moment ago.

"Allen! Allen! He's in pink! Yuu-chan's in PINK!"

"Fucking rabbit! I'm going to kill you!" Kanda yelled out, grabbing for his never far from his side Mugen that had been conveniently placed at the base of the tree. Lavi couldn't help not feeling threatened as the Japanese man came lunging at him with Mugen in a pink kimono and his hair pinned up on the sides with matching barrettes, it actually made Lavi start laughing harder once again. A small thought crept into his mind as he laughed _This was so worth coming!_

Lavi was still laughing at the sight of the androgynous man as he pushed Mugen's tip toward his neck. Before the tip could penetrate the red head's jugular, Kanda's attack was stopped as Tiedoll's hand gripped the back of Kanda's kimono, causing the Japanese man to freeze and glare over his shoulder.

"Now Yuu-kun, that is no way to treat a guest in this house," the curly haired man forcefully spoke as he reached to take Mugen from Kanda's hand.

"Don't fucking touch Mugen old man and don't fucking call me that," Kanda growled, latching his left hand on the man's that was reaching for the hilt of the katana.

"Yuu-kun, be a good son and go inside and calm down, and give your father this sword, right now," the old man said with a twisted smile.

"Like hell I'll give you Mugen," Kanda huffed as he turned his attention toward the old man, glaring.

"Yuu-kun, stop this at once and listen to your father."

"You're not my fucking father already!" he yelled out, wriggling out of the old man's grip and storming inside. Just before he reached the door, he turned around, the kimono flowing in the wind as he turned.

"Oi! Moyashi! Get your ass over here!" he yelled, the words echoing in the area.

"Coming Kanda _HIME," _Allen added to the fire and giggled the entire way to where Kanda waited. Kanda's glare intensified as Allen called him a princess, and Lavi figured that he would probably never see his white haired friend again if he went inside with the angry Japanese man. He prayed to whatever gods were listening as the two disappeared into the house via the back sliding door that Allen would return safely to the world of the living.

The old man sighed. "I apologize for the rudeness of my son; I hope he hasn't caused you any distress with his mood swings."

"Nah; he wouldn't be Yuu if he wasn't like that. But seeing him in a pink kimono and his hair pinned up like that will forever be imprinted in my mind," a lingering chuckle escaped as he spoke.

"Ah yes. I use him a lot as a model when I need one; he's never liked it because I mostly make him wear kimono. But it looks so adorable on him that I can't help myself!" The older man was getting lost in some sort of twisted obsession of his. "Oh goodness! Where are my manners! My name is Froi Tiedoll; I'm Yuu-kun's father, well adopted father but same thing I suppose since I've taken care of him for the past fifteen years."

"M'name's Lavi; I'm a friend of Yuu's," he said the word 'friend' so easily that it sounded convincing, although he knew the term had no real meaning for someone in his position, or did it? It still sounded good for the other people he came into contact with and they believed it wholeheartedly.

"You must be if he let's you call him by his given name."

"Haha, not really. I call him that because it's fun to see him react. It's even more hilarious when he falls asleep and I get to braid that long hair of his!"

Tiedoll let out a loud belly laugh. "I might have to try that sometime myself! He's quite harmless for the most part though; a dog with not so much of a bite."

"I think he's more like a cat; moody," Lavi smiled, bonding with Tiedoll slightly.

"Oi! Old man!" Kanda yelled out from a top floor window, his hair in its normal high ponytail and a black shirt clinging to his body; clearly he had discarded the kimono.

Tiedoll looked up at his son and answered him.

"What is it Yuu-kun?"

Kanda flinched at his given name being spoken so casually but didn't throw out his normal threats.

"They're staying for dinner. Have Marie make two more steaks." He disappeared back into the window, leaving Lavi wondering what had happened to Allen.

"Maybe he really is more of a cat," Tiedoll mentioned while sighing.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Allen'll calm him down some if we just give them some time," Lavi tried to explain without giving away that the two inside were dating since he wasn't sure if Tiedoll knew or not. Then he thought of how Allen actually would calm Kanda down and a shiver went through his body as he fought the forming images in his mind.

-**Line Break**-

"It's hard to believe that Kanda, of all people, has a friend let alone two!" Daisya commented as the group of people sat at the kitchen table after indulging in their dinner, which consisted of steak, salad, potatoes, bread and Soba, a dish made specifically for Kanda. Ok, everyone but Allen was done. The young man had finished off his plate, along with what Kanda didn't eat on his and whatever else was left on the table after everyone had said they were full. The eyes that stared at him during that time were full of amazement.

_And that's why I wanted you to help pay for next week's dinner._ Lavi thought to himself as he snickered at the sight before listening back in on the argument between Kanda and his adopted brother.

"Shut the hell up," Kanda retorted.

"Like hell I will," the other son said. "This is just pure gold for me, ya know."

_This guy might just be my long lost twin the way he thinks!_ Lavi's thoughts were piling up at how Daisya acted, something Lavi commended him for.

"Che. Whatever."

Tiedoll let out a sigh. "You boys will never stop this bickering will you?"

"We'll stop one day, pops," Daisya said with a wide grin on his face, the triangular tattoos under his eyes lifting with his cheeks.

"Really?" an elated Tiedoll asked.

"Yeah. It'll happen when Kanda gets that stick out of his ass," he blurted out.

"I'm going to kill you," Kanda glared.

"How many times have I heard that? And I'm _still_ here. You should give that threat up man, it's not working. If you ever want to get laid, you'll have to stop being such a hard ass."

Kanda's body stiffened, his eyes narrowed and it seemed as if a wave of cold death filled the room. However, no one else noticed aside from Allen and Lavi who were sitting next to him. Allen's face flushed a little at the thought of being that intimate with Kanda because it brought up some secret fantasies he had of the situation, but he was soon brought back to reality as the man he was thinking of barked back at his so-called brother.

"You are so damn immature, you know that?" a slight smirk adorning Kanda's face as if he wanted to pick a fight with his brother.

Daisya's eyes narrowed and glared with intensity. "Stupid fucker, wanna have a go? I'll kick your ass!"

"Like hell you will!"

Chairs screeched on the floor as the two men stood nose-to-nose, toe-to-toe in the middle of the dining room; Tiedoll sighed while pinching the skin between his eyes. Marie, the third son, stood up quietly and pulled the two younger men apart.

"Stop."

The two stared at each other and then took up their seats once again. Lavi and Allen were really getting their fill tonight as neither of them had ever seen Kanda so docile, and this _was_ docile no matter how you looked at it. Usually by now Kanda had already punched three people and shoved something sharp-Mugen- into someone's, usually Lavi's, jugular.

"You've got a great family here Yuu-chan!" Lavi grinned, poking even more at the already pissed off swordsman.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Really though; I'm jealous cause I never had a family aside from the old man and I don't even consider him family per se," he alluded to something else without really saying what it was; Allen noticed the slight hint since he had just previously talked with Lavi about it a few hours ago at the café but he knew Lavi wasn't keen on talking about his personal life so he decided to switch the flow of the conversation.

"Me too," Allen chimed in. "There was Mana, but after…_that_…incident, I had to live with Cross and you know what that's like," his voice seemed sad at the sound of the name Mana and Lavi looked at him peculiarly when he put emphasis on the word incident the Brit had used to keep from explaining his past. Yes, he knew that something had happened to his father back when he was a kid but he never referred to it as an incident until now. Little story changes like that were exactly the things that Lavi kept a watchful ear out for and made mental notes about since he was trained to discern the truth from the lies in his work. He stored the information away to perhaps revisit one day after this lovely dinner was completed.

"Cross? Now why does that name sound familiar?" Tiedoll questioned more to himself than anything. "You don't mean Cross Marian, do you Allen-kun?"

Allen's face shot up in fearful surprise that Tiedoll would know his guardian. "Um, you know Master?"

"He and I worked together some time ago is all; that does bring back memories. Say, does he still have an addiction to wine and women?"

"Yeah, he's never without one or the other," Allen said as he cringed at thinking of his Master. "But can I ask what you two worked together on? He's just a businessman so did you work in the same company?"

"You could say that we were business associates back then."

"What did you guys work on?" Lavi interjected while shoving a piece of strawberry cake in his mouth.

"Nothing much, just the usual contracts and such that businessmen deal with," Tiedoll answered while giving a fatherly smile that screamed 'children shouldn't pry'.

Lavi could sense the elusive tone Tiedoll used to answer the question, but didn't know how to ask anything else without being questioned himself, so he let it go…for now.

"Ne Allen! Don't you have work tonight?" Lavi asked as to change the conversation's direction and to hopefully keep Tiedoll from staring at him further as if he were under suspicion for something from asking a harmless question.

"Oh yeah I do! What time is it?"

"It's almost seven," Daisya answered while standing up from the table with a load of plates to take to the sink.

"CRAAAAAAAP! I'm gonna be late! Lavi we gotta go!" Allen, in a panic, exclaimed while standing suddenly, almost knocking the dishes from Daisya's hands.

Diasya, being a pro-soccer player, dodged the youth's abrupt motion and somehow managed to keep the plates in his hands.

"God damnit! Watch it!" he bellowed out.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Kanda snarled protectively.

"Fuck off!" Daisya retorted.

"Calm down Allen, it's not like you're gonna get fired," Lavi tried reassuring his friend.

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Lavi. You just don't know what kind of evil he's capable of," Allen shuddered.

"Ah, if you're talking about Marian, that's true. Well that's settled," Tiedoll said standing as well. "Looks like I'll have to go with you to smooth over the old badger."

Allen and Lavi's mouths dropped from the sudden declaration.

"The hell?" Kanda asked.

Tiedoll turned to answer his son. "I can't let this nice young man get into trouble because of me, can I? I'll just have you drive me into town behind them and I'll explain everything to Marian. Now, where's that vintage I keep," the older man pondered out loud while making his way to a wine rack where he rummaged around trying to find something. "Here we go," he said pulling out an expensive looking wine.

"We'll clean up then," Marie said, helping Daisya with the dishes.

"Thanks to you both," Tiedoll answered back. "Yuu-kun, do you have your keys?"

"Why don't you just drive yourself? Why do I have to be dragged into this?"

"You don't want your friends to get into trouble do you?"

"It's their fault for not paying attention," he scowled back.

"BaKanda!" Allen slammed his hands on the table as he fumed at the Japanese man before storming out of the dining room.

"You know, Yuu. One of these days he's not going to forgive you so easily. Why do you have to say such things when you know he's already upset? I mean seriously," Lavi condemned before following after Allen, not letting Kanda have the chance to say anything back. Not like he could as he was frozen; shocked that Allen had yelled at him and stormed off and Lavi's input hadn't helped either.

-**Line Break**-

"So you see, Marian, I had these two over for dinner and I kept the conversation going too long and that's why he's late. I do hope you'll forgive me and won't do anything harsh to the young boy," Tiedoll explained with a gentle smile on his face.

Cross didn't look too happy from where Lavi stood; his sharp eyes trying to read into anything that would contradict Tiedoll's explanation, a look Lavi was all too familiar with. Lavi stood with his arms crossed and his back leaning against a large bookshelf within the manager's office. Allen stood bowing like some weirdo beside of Tiedoll. He looked like a small animal cowering before some kind of predator about to partake of a meal the way his body shook. Kanda was glaring from behind Tiedoll and Allen, one hand in his pocket, the other on his hip; all he was missing was a snappy beat from his tapping toe but Kanda wasn't the person to tap his toe to show his irritation with something. He did quite well at glaring away his anger and irritability at people.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, old man," Cross finally spoke while bringing a lit cigarette to his mouth.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Who said we were friends?"

"Seems you're doing well for yourself now," Tiedoll avoided the question.

"Hmph. Oi! Don't touch things!" he growled as Lavi started to thumb through a few leather bound books that caught his eye.

Flinching in his spot, he turned his gaze to the owner of the bar. "Ehehehe…sorry about that. I just see a book and can't help myself," he tried to play it off.

"And you!" Cross thundered pointing at Allen. "Get to work; I don't pay you to be late and stand around."

"You don't pay me at all," Allen mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Master. If you'll excuse me," Allen bowed further and exited the room.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called out as he followed the silver haired boy out of the room, giving one final glare at Cross.

Cross directed his attention again to Lavi. "Why the hell are you still here? Don't you have some reading to do or something to report?"

Lavi's ears perked up and his mind noted the words as he was intrigued with why someone such as a bar owner would ask him to go report something; but he pushed it aside and played it off as usual. "I-I'm sorry." Lavi's wide grin on his face by now, a ploy he used to show his innocence, although behind _that_ playful smile was anything but innocence.

"Just get out of here. I've told you once already that I don't like having filthy things near me and I don't like repeating myself," this time his words and glare were more threatening than even Kanda's.

Without even a word of parting, Lavi scampered out of the office door, leaving the two older men to their idle chitchat.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Tiedoll took a seat on the chair opposite of Cross's desk.

"Now, why are you really here?" Cross asked, flicking his ashes in an ash tray that sat on his desk.

"I wouldn't have come if I really didn't have to but," Tiedoll started to explain, the tone in his voice more serious and the smile all but gone from his face. "It seems that the Faction we've been keeping our eyes on has halted its operations for the moment and we've lost track of the group's higher ups."

"That so," Cross said, taking in the information.

"You sound like you knew that already."

"Well, I wouldn't be the best if I didn't, right?"

"I suppose but there is a lot more going on than we realize."

"Yeah, I heard some things a while ago about it; seems one of their higher ups decided to call it quits and live as a civilian; makes you wonder why someone so important would leave such a position," he hinted at knowing more than he was telling but Tiedoll knew that Cross would never divulge information unless he wanted someone to know. "I've been trying to locate him but nothing's come up yet and I know for a fact that one of _those _things couldn't pull off being a civilian easily without retaliation from the group itself."

"A fact huh?" Tiedoll's probing gaze asked the question of how Cross knew for sure and Cross answered with a glare of his own that told he wouldn't say more on the matter. "Can I ask you something?" Tiedoll finally asked.

"What is it?"

"That boy, he's your apprentice?" The change in conversation was welcomed by both men as the tension ceased.

"So?"

"Does that mean he knows what's going on? Does he have the ability to use it as well?"

"Yes he does. But his weapon is very different from most of the ones in the Order; it's more like Maria, if you understand that," Tiedoll nodded. "However, he's an idiot apprentice and doesn't know the full story because of that fact but he's been trained well enough and I've told him bits and pieces that helps him survive."

"If things get too intense, he'll need to know everything, you realize that don't you?"

"Eh, kid may be an idiot but he's smart enough in the long run; he'll be fine. What about those sons of yours?"

"Marie's known for a long while now and has actually worked with me on a few things. Daisya, too, but he only does things when I deem it necessary. He's too playful to take anything seriously and he's got his soccer so keeping him home and in the loop is quite troublesome so I don't share a lot with him."

"What about that sour puss?"

"Yuu-kun? My beloved Japanese flower? He knows everything and he's taken a liking to your apprentice out there, if you hadn't noticed. But he hasn't been on any missions that I'm aware of."

"Same goes for that idiot of mine. Hmph. I figured they were friends since he hangs around him so much; so he's ok with knowing everything?"

"I'm afraid they might be more than friends, Marian," Tiedoll smiled, giving away he knew that something more was up between the two youths. He sighed at the thought of having his beautiful son wooed away from him. "Said as long as no one gets in his way or tries to start something it's fine, but also threatened he'd shove Mugen up anyone's ass if they did. He's quite crass when it comes to language, you know. Anyway, his ability is his swordsmanship and he's quite capable with that sword of his, so if anything _did _happen, he'd be alright; it's the reason I had that guy make it specifically for him."

A brief silence filled the room; Cross took a draw on his cigarette and Tiedoll admired a painting of a clown that hung in the office.

"That red head's getting suspicious though," Cross finally spoke. "Seems he's the Bookman's apprentice from what I've found out."

"That would explain a lot then," Tiedoll replied. "I got the feeling I was being probed by that eye of his when I met him earlier this evening, like he was taking inventory of everything around him and trying to read into my words. He's sharp, probably too sharp, so we should be careful for now until the boys at headquarters say something different."

Cross sighed. "I don't want to babysit another brat but it looks like we've got no choice, huh?"

"Seems that way," Tiedoll answered. "By the way Marian, I received something from _him_ the other day."

"What'd that nerd have to say?"

"He said he had some new trinkets for us and that he'd be shipping them out shortly to our humble abodes and to be discreet about them."

"Discreet? With his shit? Like that'll ever happen," Cross put out the remainder of his cigarette. "Whatever, you should be getting back home before a certain someone with a stick up his ass starts shit in my bar."

"Guess so. It's been pleasant as always Marian. We should do this more often."

"Like hell I would. You know how much I hate seeing people from work because it always ends in me having to go back there and that's something I despise doing."

Tiedoll stood and walked to the door, Cross behind him. The two exited the office and made their way down the hallway and around the corner, out of sight, heading in the direction of the main floor.

Lavi dropped from the ceiling where he had concealed himself in the rafters, his mind deep in thought.

_Did I hear them right? They're all part of the Order we've been trying to find? But who are they? Something's not adding up. I need to be careful since they're on to me and know I'm his apprentice. I've got to get home and let the old panda know about this._

He scurried down the hallway, looking for a way to exit without being seen. Finding a window at the end of the corridor, he opened it and took a peek to make sure no one else was around. Silently, he slipped out of the building.

A figure stood in the shadows next to a tall woman, watching the red head escape through the window. "What will you do now, Bookman Jr.?" the figure spoke silently to the shadows as a puff of smoke was exhaled from his mouth.

**To be continued…**

AN: You like? Hope so! Finally get to move the plot along! Next chapter out soon! As always, words help writers create better works for the public :P

And just to let you all know, my beta reader is without internet right now so I don't know when Chapter 7 will get posted as I'm waiting on getting it back to do final edits. I do apologize in advance *bows humbly before the masses* Happy early 4th of July!


	7. Stormy Intrusion

**AN: Let me let you all in on what the past few days have brought me: My Flash Drive that I had all of my work on decided to die and left me in a horrid state of distress! However! I had the very first copy of everything I had written for this story saved on my laptop so I still had it but it lacked the bajillion edits I had made **** So many hours of edits lost! But I'm ok now because my friend that's editing for me has a bunch of them and I have the files prior to this one saved on my email. So! I'm in a good place after about five hours of hysterical searching/copying/pasting/etc to get things back. **** Releases should still continue on schedule for now every 4-6 days. And now for business… **

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything that resembles the actual story of DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine including any mistakes or bad writing.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_Lavi dropped from the ceiling where he had concealed himself in the rafters, his mind deep in thought._

_Did I hear them right? They're all part of the Order we've been trying to find? But who are they? Something's not adding up. I need to be careful since they're on to me and know I'm his apprentice. I've got to get home and let the old panda know about this._

_He scurried down the hallway, looking for a way to exit without being seen. Finding a window at the end of the corridor, he opened it and took a peek to make sure no one else was around. Silently, he slipped out of the building._

_A figure stood in the shadows next to a tall woman, watching the red head escape through the window. "What will you do now, Bookman Jr.?" the figure spoke silently to the shadows as a puff of smoke was exhaled from his mouth._

**And now the next chapter…**

**Stormy Intrusion**

_Lavi, I will be gone for four days; I found something that could help us out in this search so I'm going to check on it. Read through and catalogue the books on the table. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone._

_-Bookman_

Lavi scratched his head as he read over the note for the fourth time and sighed just as he had the other three times. It was Sunday, day two of the four days that Bookman said he would be gone and two days had passed since he overheard Tiedoll and Cross talking at the bar. He had rushed home to tell Bookman only to find that small note waiting for him. Lavi hadn't been out of the apartment since he had gotten home earlier in the evening on Friday because, once he realized how much work Bookman had left him, he was nose deep in it. He had even ignored Allen's phone calls and Tyki's text messages because he was so busy, but he knew he had to do this because it was his fault for going out against Bookman's wishes and this was his punishment and his job.

Taking a moment to stretch, Lavi walked around the apartment, trying to find something other than a book to occupy his time. He'd been reading and cataloging for so long that he had forgotten to shower or shave and realized this as he passed by the mirror hanging just inside the entryway of the apartment. He didn't have a shirt on, only a pair of sweats he had been wearing for two days. He felt a bit gross and decided to do something about it along with the stubble growing on his chin.

"Ugh, this is so not attractive," he said to no one as he ran his fingers over the stubble that had formed on his face. "Maybe I should go shower and shave."

Taking the time to shower was just what he needed. Not only did he feel clean, but he felt rejuvenated as well, seeing as he had only napped and not gotten any real sleep these past few days. He slid on a pair of black boxers along with a pair of freshly washed black sweatpants with his college's logo on them and let a towel drape over his head to soak up any water that would have otherwise dripped from his locks. He replaced his eye patch as well, since showering was the only time he ever went without it, a bit worried, still, at what hid behind it; but that was something only he and Bookman needed to worry about.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he realized it had started storming outside and he glanced at the clock. _Great. It's 1:15 in the morning and I'm wide-awake._ Sighing, he went to the kitchen and pulled out a box of leftover pizza and a couple of beers. He didn't reheat the pizza because, for one, it would take too much effort and, for another, leftover cold pizza was the best, in his opinion. Sitting down on the couch, he flipped on the television to see what was happening in the news.

Nothing really caught his eye as he skimmed through the four top news channels so he pushed the DVD button to finish up the movie he had been watching the previous night. It was some sort of action movie that everyone had said was amazing so he decided he would try it out.

Just as he was about to finish up the last piece of pizza, there was a knock at the door, or rather, a loud banging. He looked in the direction of the door trying to figure out who would be at his door at two in the morning. He wanted to play it off as being asleep but the banging got louder and more persistent. He sighed as he turned off the DVD player and the television.

Stumbling slightly from his lack of sleep and because of certain stacks of books being in his way, he made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole to see whom it could be. His eye widened and he unlatched the door as quickly as he could.

Allen and Kanda fell into the entryway of the apartment, their clothes tattered, torn and bloody and soaked from the rain.

Catching them before they fell all the way to the ground, he noticed first that Allen was unconscious and Kanda was struggling to keep his own eyes open, although he held on tightly to Allen regardless of his own problems.

Lavi noted that the two men were dressed in some sort of black uniform and Lavi saw some sort of disfigured crest on Allen's that he knew he had seen somewhere before but couldn't place it at the moment because his focus was on his friends more than on a symbol.

"Oi! What happened to you guys?" Lavi was more than concerned at this point, remembering exactly what he had heard two days ago. He wanted to assume this had something to do with it but he didn't know enough to put any sort of assumption together yet. His priority at the moment was to get his friends inside and help them.

"Help me get him to the couch," Kanda spoke, his voice raspy.

Pulling Allen's body away from Kanda's grasp, Lavi carried him over to his couch and placed him there. He had been taught enough first aid that he could actually do a better job than any responding medic at an emergency scene so his instincts kicked in as he examined Allen.

There was a huge gash on his left shoulder, looked like someone had sliced it open with a large knife of some sort. His face was covered in bruises and scratches, as were his legs and arms from what he could tell from the torn cloth that revealed the Brit's body, making him seem broken and defenseless to the red head. The thing that worried him the most was Allen's left eye. It appeared to have been impaled with something very sharp but seemed to be self-healing itself and was barely bleeding, but the wound was deep. Lavi stopped his assessment momentarily when he realized that the usual white glove didn't cover Allen's left hand. The skin was red and rough, as if it had been burned and he had a cross shape on the back of the palm that glowed a rather beautiful green; the burn, he noticed, went all the way up his arm to almost his shoulder, stopping just above his bicep muscle.

"Do you have any kind of bandages we can use?" Kanda interrupted as he leaned over Lavi's shoulder, a green eye glanced over and took inventory of his friend's appearance. His hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders and some of the strands fell in front of his face as he leaned over. His shirt was completely gone, revealing a tattoo near his left shoulder that Lavi never knew existed on the man. He sat his sword down on the floor beside Allen and took up a seat next to it.

"I'll get what we've got," Lavi answered, running off to his bedroom to find the first aid box.

Coming back to the living room, he began to clean and dress Allen's wounds. Kanda helped himself and bandaged what few scratches were on his body. When he finished, he helped Lavi tend to Allen.

"What the hell happened, Yuu? And don't try to avoid the question; this is serious shit here."

"It's not like I have permission to talk about it and even if I did, I doubt you'd understand."

"You'd be wise to not judge someone for once in your life. Does this have to do with that secret Order that I've heard rumors about and some sort of abilities you two possess?" Lavi questioned further as he kept stitching up the wound on Allen's shoulder.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Kanda questioned Lavi, eyes narrowing.

"It's my job, Yuu. I'm not supposed to talk about it either but, given the circumstances, I think we have a pass on the whole secrecy thing, don't you? Now tell me what happened; I need to know in case Allen needs more attention than I can give him."

Kanda looked hard at Allen, contemplating if it would really be ok to tell Lavi what was going on. Realizing that out of all people, Lavi would be the one to trust the most in this situation; so he began to talk.

"We were sent on a mission and were outnumbered."

"What kind of mission?"

"The kind you may not come back from, moron."

"I'll need more than that Yuu."

If there was one thing Kanda didn't like to do on a regular basis, it was talk. And right now, being as he was very upset and angry and hurt, talking was just adding fuel to the fire. But then he looked at Allen and sighed, calming his mind.

"Short version: we are part of the Order, a group of operatives that use special abilities to combat a supernatural force. The Moyashi and I didn't know until about three months ago that we were both part of it and, seeing that we worked well together, they started sending us out on missions-Tiedoll and Cross don't know that yet though. Tonight we were supposed to infiltrate a suspected factory that the enemy uses that's only a few blocks from your place. We were ambushed and had to fight with two of the more _gifted_ people in their faction. I was able to take out one of them, but Moyashi wasn't so lucky."

"What happened to him?"

"The girl he was fighting with used some sort of mind ability and shot candles at him."

"Candles did all this?" Lavi questioned, ignoring the comment about some sort of mind ability for now.

"They were fucking huge candles, and sharp as daggers. Three of them managed to even graze me," Kanda explained pointing to the wounds on his arm.

"So 'sharp, fucking huge candles' did this. Got it. Were they laced with anything? Poison? Drugs? Anything?"

"Not that I could tell."

"That's good then."

"How is that 'good'?"

"Well, he's not poisoned, just wounded which means he'll recover more quickly." Lavi wrapped up the last of the gauze on Allen's shoulder, gently laying his body back down on the couch. He turned to check on Kanda to make sure he wasn't hurt any further than a few scrapes.

"I'm fine baka," he growled and pushed Lavi's hands away from his arms.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad. Let's move him to my bed for now and clean up; help me?" Kanda glared at him for his ridiculous comment but let it slide for now as Allen was his top priority and getting him situated was more important than fighting with such a stupid rabbit.

The two men gently picked Allen up and moved him into Lavi's room, placed him on the bed and then returned to the living room.

"Hey Yuu, how did you know where I live?"

"Moyashi told me. Cross told him to keep an eye on you about a month ago, apparently that asshole thought you would be a threat so he put the Moyashi on bitch duty and that's how he found out where you lived."

"He was checking up on me? Why?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi, knowing full well that the red head was playing dumb.

"You really just asked me that?" his tone harsh as usual.

Lavi sighed upon remembering that he had said they had a pass on secrecy and figured now was a good a time as any to talk about it.

Taking a deep breath, he started to tell Kanda of his job. "The Panda's called Bookman and I'm his apprentice. We record history, lots of history; I mean this includes _all_ history, including things that people don't get told, the hidden aspects behind history, the real truth of the world."

"And what does that have to do with us? You've been poking your nose into it recently so talk, rabbit."

"Bookman knew from a long time ago that the Order existed but could never really find information on it; same with his predecessors. We were hoping to get into contact with someone from within, but our leads kept coming up short. It wasn't until a couple days ago that I found out that you two were part of it."

"How'd you find that out?" Kanda picked up a clump of bloody cloth that Lavi had used on Allen, tossing it into a trashcan nearby.

"I kind of overheard Cross and your dad talking the other night after you two left the office," Lavi explained as he wrapped up the soiled linens and tossed them into a pile on the floor.

"He's not my father, idiot."

"Either way, I rushed home to tell Bookman but he was gone and I've been left to this heap of books since then."

"Seems like we've got a problem then."

"Yeah. I can't do anything until he gets back but, given the situation, I can't help but get involved now. Allen's really in no condition to move and if you guys were followed, we could be in danger here; especially if those so called gifted people you mention show up here." Lavi wandered into the nearby kitchen and washed his hands before returning to the living room.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Kanda asked as they passed each other outside the kitchen.

Lavi stood still, contemplating every possible situation that they could do, his fingers on his chin as he thought. Kanda finished throwing away the bloody pieces of fabric that had been used on or torn away from Allen's body and washed his hands while his friend started to pace the floor.

Taking a second to stop pacing, Lavi turned his attention to Kanda. "Did you contact Cross or Tiedoll or anyone that you're supposed to contact?"

"I told you those two don't know about us working together or for the Order directly. And I wanted to get to a safe place first and take care of our wounds before contacting anyone."

"And my place is safe, huh?"

"Better than ours."

Lavi returned to pacing back and forth.

Kanda went to the living room and sat on the couch, sighing as he sat down. His muscles slowly started to relax and it was then that he felt the pain from the night's excursion. Every muscle he had was sore and burning from pushing his limits by using his second ability, the one only Komui knew about. His body tensed as he tried to calm his mind; his muscles contracted as his blood healed him, but that was something he wasn't willing to share with Lavi, at least not yet.

"Right. We can't stay here in case you were followed and we can't go to your place or Cross's in case they've been scoped out by this enemy. The only other place I can think of is that place," Lavi was now thinking out loud.

"What are you babbling about baka usagi?" Kanda could slowly feel the tension build back up that he had just gotten rid of.

"Oh um I was just thinking we could go to the Black Order. It's a place of business that's not caught up in this, right? And Allen works there so we'd be able to hide him there and get a doctor to come see him. I'm sure Lenalee could explain to Komui and get us in no problem."

Kanda laughed, which kind of scared Lavi, and a smirk creased his face, making sure to not let on to the immense pain he was actually feeling. "If you had really done your research, you'd know that the Black Order is the stronghold of our little organization, rabbit."

Lavi's eye lit up. In all the research they had done, nothing had been mentioned about the Black Order being part of what they were searching for. It had respectable businesses run from it all over the world after all. Then it clicked.

"Of course!" he said smacking himself in the head. "It's the perfect cover! The 'businesses' are an act only to get members of the organization in and out of other countries safely and without question! How did we not see that?"

"Maybe because you're an idiot, idiot," Kanda scoffed.

Lavi gave Kanda a look of frustration. "Listen, Yuu. We need to get there A.S.A.P. or else Allen's not going to make it; that was a lot of blood."

Kanda glared at Lavi_. _"And how the hell do you propose we do that? If they followed us, they'll wait for us to walk out that door and then attack if they don't barge in here directly. I can't defend both of you in the state I'm in, baka."

Lavi smiled wide. "Yuu-chan worries too much. Of course I know that but I have a secret." Lavi walked over to Kanda and sat beside the Japanese man.

"The hell?" Kanda felt awkward having the idiot rabbit so close to him and it showed on his face as he tensed back up and got a bit defensive.

"Easy Yuu. I'm just sitting."

He sat back in a proper manner on the couch but was still really tense.

"Listen, when we moved in, Bookman made a deal with the landlord to give us access to the underground parking structure that only a few select people can use. Only these individuals know about the garage because there are a lot of high profile people living secretly here every now and then. We can use that to get out without being seen," Lavi's smile of triumphant brilliance glowing from his face.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. So, lemme grab some clothes, I should have a shirt for you too, and then we can move Allen if the bleeding's stopped enough."

Kanda nodded in approval of their somewhat hatched plan. "I don't need a shirt."

-**Line Break**-

A half hour later, Allen's bleeding had stopped for the most part and his breathing returned to a stable enough state for them to move him.

The small group of three passed quietly through a large underground parking structure. The garage was empty aside from a few parked cars; Lavi led the way to a black SUV as Kanda carried Allen piggyback behind him, Mugen clanking at his waist as he moved. Lavi opened the back door to the vehicle and helped Kanda lay Allen in the backseat, doing their best to keep him still.

"…Kan…da…" he whispered out in his unconsciousness.

Kanda happened to be near his lips when he murmured his name and he froze, looking down at his beaten body.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered into Allen's ear before gently kissing Allen's lips.

Lavi opened the trunk of the SUV and placed something Kanda didn't even notice him having on the bottom of the trunk, pulling a sheet over it. He wasn't concerned at the moment for what Kanda was doing, even though he noticed the Japanese man bend closer in to Allen's face; and quite frankly, he didn't want to think of what his friends were doing at the moment. He shut the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat.

"We gotta go, Yuu. Get in or I'm leavin' ya."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda closed the back door, climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Here we go," Lavi said as he turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

"Just try not to get pulled over this time," Kanda stated, having been the one riding with Lavi the last time he was pulled over for speeding: not a fond memory for Kanda. Why did he even get in the car to begin with that time? Lavi had somehow managed to get the idea in Kanda's head that Allen was hurt but when they finally showed up- after being pulled over and Lavi getting his license revoked- they found Allen perfectly fine sipping on tea at his apartment. Lavi explained the situation with a smile on his face that the reason it took so long was because they had to wait for a cab to pick them up, then they were stuck in traffic for a good amount of time. Kanda grit his teeth at the memory; having to spend that much time alone with an idiot rabbit would cause anyone to go to the killing edge, right?

The exit to the parking structure was about a block away from the apartment building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they exited and Lavi drove casually on into the waning hours of the night.

"Here," he said, tossing a cell phone to Kanda. "Call the Order; let them know we're coming and to have a medical team waiting."

Kanda dialed without hesitation and Lavi listened to his conversation.

"This is Kanda. We've had a situation; I need to talk to him." A pause. "No, everything is not fine. We got ambushed and the baka Moyashi's unconscious. Yeah. No. No we didn't. I'm ok but he's not. An acquaintance of ours. Mhm. You'll understand when we get there. Just make sure you have a medical team on standby; we'll come to the back." Kanda hung the phone up without a goodbye and handed the phone back to Lavi.

"Everything good then?"

"Just shut up and drive."

-**Line Break**-

"You two get in from the other side and help me get him out on the stretcher," an older looking woman, Matron as her nametag deemed, demanded of her subordinates. The medical team brought out a stretcher for Allen and began working efficiently to get him out of the car and into their hospital wing to do their magic.

Kanda and Lavi stood to the sidelines watching the organized chaos and didn't speak until they heard a familiar voice.

"Kanda! What's wrong with Allen?" Lenalee asked, fear causing her voice to shake.

The two men turned to see the Chinese girl standing beside a taller, older looking man with glasses and a white beret on his head, his worn, blue housecoat looking as if it had seen better days.

"Not now," Kanda sneered, not really meaning to be hurtful, but he was exhausted and the thought of having to explain the situation to Lenalee of all people didn't really settle well with him; she didn't need to know, not yet, because he knew how she would react at knowing the facts and seeing a friend so beaten. Even the Great Kanda Yuu was having a hard time seeing Allen's body as it was currently.

Her face fell in dejection and Lavi couldn't help but to talk over Kanda's not wanting the information spread so openly; Lenalee was on the brink of breaking down without being in the know, so he stepped over the boundary that Kanda had set.

"He was hurt pretty bad during his mission, but I managed to patch him up enough to stop the bleeding and get him here so don't worry Lenalee," the smile on his face trying to offer her comfort. Kanda glared at the red head for seeming to have a higher authority than him at the moment.

She clenched the bottom hem of her purple pajamas, the rest of the fabric clinging to her figure as her dark hair cascaded down her body. Matron wheeled Allen past her as quickly as she could and Lenalee looked like she could pass out at any moment upon seeing her young friend. Allen's wounds seemed very serious and the cold, almost dead look on his face horrified the young woman.

"Kanda, I need to talk with you," the older man finally spoke.

"Right now?"

"I'm afraid this can't wait. And you should come too, Bookman Jr."

Lavi wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be at hearing his title thrown around so casually. After all, they were standing in the basement area of the largest secret in history.

"Sure thing; but I need to get something from my car real quick," he answered,

The Chinese man looked at him and smiled somewhat sadistically. "Oh don't worry about that; my guys have already taken it inside to be 'fixed'."

"Uh…but…it isn't broken. And how did you?" a puzzled and confused Lavi asked.

"Oh Bookman told me you were never without it and I figured you'd have it stashed somewhere in the car. And I know it's not broken…I'm just making modifications to it." The smile widened and was more eerie than anything Lavi had ever seen; it sent shivers down his spine.

"Wait, Bookman? He's been here?" Lavi questioned as if his whole world had just been turned inside out.

"Yes. Quite a few times actually. He asked that we keep our meetings a secret from you for the time being, but, seeing as how things have turned out, I believe that's no longer an issue. We can discuss the matter further but for now, please follow me."

After climbing about five flights of stairs, they came to a large room with several doors leading to different places. The older man walked in front, followed by Lenalee and Kanda, leaving Lavi in the rear to take everything in. They went down a small hallway and came to a door, in which they entered.

The room inside was a complete disaster area. Books were strewn all over the floor and furniture, papers stacked in ungodly piles on what appeared to be a desk, and the bookshelves themselves were giving residence to even more half opened books and random piles of paper. Lavi had to display a tremendous amount of self-control so that he didn't go crazy reading and organizing the place. His hands fidgeted behind his back as he tried desperately to concentrate on what was happening instead of focusing on the chaos before him.

Offering the two men a seat, the older man sat behind the would-be desk and Lenalee stood beside it.

"First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Komui Lee and I am the Head of Operations for The Black Order as well as the Chief Scientist. I'm sure you're aware of some of what it is we do, or else you wouldn't be here now," he addressed to Lavi. "I'll explain anything further to you later but right now I need to hear what happened tonight. So Kanda, please tell me what transpired with you and Allen."

Kanda 'che'd' the way he always did upon being asked to explain something and began retelling the events of the night in a much shorter version this time to Komui, adding a couple of new details in regards to the people they fought that he didn't share with Lavi, details the Bookman Jr. tucked away nicely in his organized mind. The Chief Scientist sat at his desk, chin resting on clasped hands while his elbows propped him up, a serious look in his eyes. Once Kanda finished talking, Komui shifted back in his seat to think over the information he was given.

"So, you killed one of them? But you don't know about the other's state of being. Hmm. Telekinesis…it's possible but we'd need more information to know for certain," _but I know where I can get that_, he thought to himself, "And you don't know if you were followed or not?"

Kanda nodded.

"Ok, here's what we'll do for now. You and Allen need to lay low for a bit until you're healed; I'll contact Tiedoll and Cross and have them come in for a briefing. You can stay with Allen in the medical wing for now because I'm sure you need to have that monitored, right?"

Kanda nodded again.

"I see. Lenalee, could you go with Kanda to the medical wing and see that he's properly checked in and then let me know how Allen's doing?"

"Yes, Nii-san," the Chinese girl answered. "Kanda, let's go."

The Japanese man picked up Mugen and followed the girl out of the room, leaving Komui and Lavi alone together.

Lavi didn't want to speak first, but rather wanted to watch and listen to what was going on, taking note of every single detail of the room and Komui as he was trained to do.

He lost track of time within the silent room until Komui spoke up.

"Do you know where Bookman is?"

"No; he left a note saying he had a lead and for me to catalogue some books. He never tells me where he's going either so I can't help you with his whereabouts."

"I see. We really could use his knowledge right about now but I guess that'll have to wait."

"Can't I help?"

"I doubt you would know enough of the situation to be of help, Lavi. I'm sorry to say that."

Lavi looked a little down, but he knew that his knowledge failed in comparison to the old man's. He had worked so hard over the years to learn the ways of a Bookman and was praised by the clan for his sheer genius, but there were still so many secrets he didn't know because the Panda hadn't yet divulged that information; and he would bet anything the information Komui needed from him now had something to do with the force the Order was fighting. What that information consisted of, he didn't know, so he let his mind filter through everything the old man had taught him thus far while he kept his conversation going with Komui.

"Listen Lavi, there is a lot that we need to discuss but I would really like for Bookman to be here when we talk. When he gets back, we'll have our men bring him in but until then, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for your own safety. We can give you a room and supply you with anything that you might need so please just ask, ok?"

Lavi halted his thoughts around the Great Flood that was recorded in the Bible because something there tugged on his instincts. He looked up at Komui, his Bookman face showing through and he gave a nod in agreement for the time being, knowing it was his chance to learn more about the Order on top of staying safe. Komui seemed to shiver slightly at the glance but recovered quickly enough to give him a smile of confidence. Lavi wasn't sure about this whole ability thing and seeing the shape Allen and Kanda were in, he'd like to not meet up with the people responsible, at least if he could help it. And there were questions about the abilities that Kanda mentioned the enemies having and, if his memory was correct-which it always was- no human had the ability to move things with their mind. He needed his questions answered and if staying here meant that, he would take advantage of it until Bookman otherwise instructed him.

Lenalee came back in the room, a look of relief on her face.

"Kanda's being checked now and Allen's stable. Thank you so much for helping them Lavi!" she smiled as tears tickled the corner of her eyes.

Lavi was shaken from his Bookman persona as the Chinese girl walked in and he quickly went back to his carefree, fun loving nature. "It was nothin' Lenalee. I couldn't just let them bleed all over my doorstep, ya know?" he laughed at the situation trying to stop her tears.

Komui interrupted them, still impressed by the changes a Bookman could go through in a matter of seconds. "Can you take Lavi to one of the vacant VIP rooms upstairs, Lenalee?"

"Sure," she answered happily.

"Lavi, remember what we talked about and feel free to take note of anything you wish for now. All I ask is that you please do not go snooping around in labeled areas without permission. We have certain safety precautions set up around here and you could get hurt if you go wandering about."

"I just wanna sleep," he said reassuringly, his arms shrugging to signal he wasn't going to get into mischief tonight before he and Lenalee exited the office.

The door closed tightly and Komui slouched in his chair. "Someone hasn't told me everything," he said quietly to himself as he pulled his phone toward him, dialing a very specific number.

The phone rang and rang until the other end connected.

"_Chief Komui, to what do I owe the honor?"_ the voice asked.

"You didn't tell me everything and now I have two very important people in my medical wing; one with substantial wounds and the other unconscious," he said flatly.

A slight pause. _"I assure you I answered all of your questions about them and their powers. Any knowledge you failed to acquire is attributed to the lack of asking, Chief."_

"We had an agreement."

"_If you wish to have another delightful conversation I am more than happy to oblige."_

"Be in the conference room in ten minutes," Komui commanded before slamming the receiver down, a disdainful look taking over his face.

-**Line Break**-

Komui sat with his hands folded on the table as he watched the figure enter. The person walked to the table and sat down in front of him.

"What didn't you tell me?" Komui asked, the cold look in his eyes glaring at the person across from him.

"I answered your questions truthfully."

"You kept something from me, what is it? Why do I have two wounded men in my medical ward and one of them unconscious?"

"I told you they were formidable and of their powers."

"You never mentioned telekinesis."

"That's because it isn't one of the abilities they use."

"What? That's what I was told. He said the little girl used her mind to control razor sharp candles that she sent flying at them and almost killed one of them."

"Oh so they met Road, huh? It's not telekinesis but more like a way of manipulating things to what she wants; she created those candles the way she wanted them to be. I did tell you about it."

Komui resigned his position on the matter once the person in front of him explained the misunderstanding. "Why did they attack? What was in that warehouse?"

"As for the warehouse, I'm uncertain as they probably changed a lot of their operations when I…left. As for the attack…I'm unsure as to why. It's possible Road was bored and wanted to have some fun and she acted without permission, she does have a knack for that. If that's the case, you won't see anything else until the Master wants you to."

Komui sat and thought. "For years we were uncertain as to who was pulling the strings behind the attacks. We've fought through generations with the Akuma, knowing full well what they are but never knowing how they were created; at least, not until _that _man came to us. We've tried tracking the Earl for so long and we're so close to him," Komui paused, looking at the person across from him. "Why has he stopped operations and why have the others like yourself gone into hiding?"

"I wish I could tell you that, Chief; but like in our last conversation on this matter, I can't tell you about their operations because they have probably changed them due to my leaving. As for what he's hiding," the voice stopped.

Komui looked at him hard, waiting for the answer. "What is he hiding?"

"He's hiding the factory where he creates the Akuma. It was in Asia last time I was there. But he has so many people, and by that I do mean humans, working for him around the world, it could have easily been moved. If you stop the plant, you stop the Earl at least for a while."

"Why is he creating them? What is his real purpose?"

The figure leaned forward. "To find _him._"

**To be continued…**

AN: And we have a mysterious figure divulging information about the Earl to Komui! Whoever could it be? Teehee. Next chapter out soon! Please review as I really do like to know how I'm doing with my writing ^_^

Also a side note, I'm working on two other Lucky stories right now ^_^ One is a oneshot that I'm hoping to get up this week once I get it back from my lovely editor and the other is still in production, meaning it's another longer AU story but I've been hitting a few bumps with it. Working out the kinks for now...hehe...kinks... Anyway, look for those in the near future and let me know what you think!


	8. Visiting Time is Over

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; anything else is mine including any mistakes or bad writing.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_"Why is he creating them? What is his real purpose?"_

_The figure leaned forward. "To find him."_

**Now the continuation…**

**Visiting Time is Over**

Lenalee escorted Lavi up to the 42nd floor of the Order and to one of the vacant penthouses.

"You should have everything you need in there; if you want any sort of food that's not provided, place an order with the kitchen and Jerry will fix it for you," she said as she handed him the room's access card. He noticed her hand tremble slightly.

"They'll be okay, Lenalee," he reassured her.

Her smiled thanked him. "If you need anything please use the room phone to make a call."

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to sleep for now; been a rough weekend," he answered smiling back at her.

She bowed and left him alone, closing the door behind her. He let out a large sigh and made quick work of discarding the black hoodie he had thrown on before leaving his place and left his sandals by the door.

The set up of the room was just like Tyki's and the thought of the man caused Lavi to stop in his roaming gaze. With all that had happened, he just _now_ realized that he was in the same building Tyki lived in and that said host was just one floor above him. His mind raced from one thought to another until he blushed at remembering the things he had done with the older man. Putting a hand to his forehead he sighed and resigned to the blush for the moment, a slight smile of content curving his lips.

Shaking his head, he composed himself.

"I can't think about that right now; I gotta figure out where Bookman is." He walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling his phone from his pant's pocket.

Looking at it, he saw he had two new text messages and one missed call that had come through during the past twenty-four hours. Flipping it open he looked at the number of the missed call but didn't recognize it and ignored it. Then he opened up his texts; one was from the same number as the phone call he dismissed and the other was from Tyki.

Lavi sat for a moment looking at the two numbers, trying to decide which one to read first. Before he could make a sound judgment, his fingers were already sliding over the buttons of his phone to open up Tyki's message.

_Hey Red, how's it going?_

Lavi was a bit perplexed by the question, as he didn't know how to answer since some things he couldn't really talk about had happened. _Not like I can say I found out about a secret organization and my two best friends showed up half dead on my doorstep._ _How the hell am I supposed to answer that kind of question right now?_

The red head took a moment to think through what he could say until he came up with a generic excuse, one that he was embarrassed to use as it sounded like something a high school girl would say.

_It's been a little crazy around me lately; sorry I haven't contacted you._

He hit the send button and waited, his knees pulled close to his chest as his toes hung over the edge of the couch. After a while of not receiving a reply, he figured the host was either still working or asleep so he decided to check the other text. But, as he did, the phone vibrated with a new message, startling him slightly.

_Been busy, huh? Well that happens; I was just hoping I might be able to see you before our dinner date next week._

Lavi sat very still and wide eyed. _Date…DATE? We're going to dinner, yes, but he's considering it a date? No wonder he didn't want me to help pay. Kanda was right; I AM an idiot!_

He thought about what to reply back with once more. He couldn't go into detail about the actual business he'd been involved in but at the same time he really wanted to see Tyki but he was stumped at how could he explain that without sounding ridiculous or needy. It was true; he hadn't had an opportunity to talk with or see the man, and something inside of him really wanted to see him now more than ever. That same something had been pushing somewhere inside him for days as if to say the older man could somehow offer him comfort and he had finally named it: feeling. And this _feeling_ was something he really did not want to even begin to think about because, as a Bookman, feelings were forbidden. Pushing it aside for now because, with everything he'd been through in the past few hours, he didn't want to think since all he wanted was to just be with someone and that someone was Tyki. _That was a natural thing to want, right? And even a Bookman needs something like this to be human, right?_ His fingers went to work texting.

_Are you able to talk right now?_

He figured an ambiguous question like that would be the best reply to keep Tyki from asking any further questions at the moment about dinner or what was going on with the red head.

After he sent the text, he left the couch and threw on his sandals, thinking a quick stroll around the building wouldn't really hurt and he could convince anyone that asked that he was doing it for his job.

He shoved the access card Lenalee had given him into his pocket next to his wallet and held on to his phone as he exited the room, the small hammer of a phone charm dangling from it. It was too warm in the building for a hoodie and he didn't have any shirts with him so he just walked around in his sweat pants and sandals; his bandana held his hair up out of his face. And on top of that, it was almost 4am so any normal person would be sleeping and he didn't really care if he was out without a shirt.

His room was in the middle of the hallway so he turned to the right in order to go to the elevator. He hadn't taken two steps when his phone rang. Taking a deep breath, he answered it right after the elevator door closed and he pushed the button that would take him to Tyki's floor.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Red." _The silky voice that purred the words sent cool shivers down Lavi's spine.

"Hey Tyki. I'm surprised you called."

"_But you asked if I was able to talk. I thought you might have been asking me to call you, am I wrong?"_

"Um, well," he was failing at not letting this thing called _feeling_ take control and it wasn't helping that, after hearing that smooth voice, that his want heated his body, "well, I _did_ want to talk to you," he put emphasis on the word for dramatic effect. "I wanted to call you all this time but I've been so busy with work." _Shit! I did not just bring up work again!_

"_You already mentioned that, Red. So why am I calling you at four in the morning?"_

Lavi had a really good knack for two things: history and rambling. Clearly he was too preoccupied at the moment to think about history so he defaulted to the second thing he was good at. "Well, ya see, I've been so busy with work and haven't slept and the stress is keeping me wound up and with the accident happening and all I just feel a bit on edge and don't really know what to do since he's nowhere to be found; and on top of all of this going on, I don't know why, but, I thought of you and just happened to see your text from earlier and somehow found myself texting you back."

Tyki chuckled at the ramble, always amused at how the red head could just go on and on about nothing just to get his point across instead of being straightforward about it; he found it cute. _"Is that so?" _Tyki's voice sounded like he was holding back a laugh or smiling through the phone but it made Lavi happy and he let a small smile creep over his face.

The smile quickly faded as he came to a slight realization. "I'm not…interrupting…anything am I?" he asked, knowing that, as a host, Tyki sometimes would have to entertain customers and the thought actually irritated him but he couldn't say why.

"_Not at all. I'm just getting in for the night, actually_," Tyki answered, noticing the slight worry in the question and the hurt that was clouded behind it.

The elevator stopped, then opened and he exited, slowly walking down the hall toward Tyki's room. A nervousness came over him as if he were meeting Tyki for the first time; the thought of actually being so close to the host made his body react uncontrollably and he was hot with anticipation. His heartbeat sped up and he could tell his voice would break the moment he opened his mouth again. He swallowed hard to calm himself the best he could as he continued walking slowly and listened to Tyki's voice.

"_Is everyone ok? I mean, with the ones involved in the accident?"_

The question seemed to calm him slightly as it gave him something to talk about and avert his focus on his body at the moment. "Seems so; one's stabilized and the other's getting treatment of some sort but wasn't in as bad a shape as the other. But I can't go home so I'm staying with an acquaintance for a while."

"_Did it happen at your place?"_

"Eh, no…but there're certain things surrounding the situation that could cause problems. The officials told me to just lay low for a bit."

Tyki didn't speak for a moment, causing Lavi to wonder if he had hung up or something and his body to stop moving. It wasn't until he heard a concerned voice mumble something on the other end that he realized Tyki was still on the line. _"Lavi, where are you?"_ the voice asked anxiously as if showing the sudden need to see the red head and make sure he was as okay as he said.

Before he could answer, he was knocking on Tyki's door. His hand muffled the receiver on his phone so that Tyki couldn't hear the knock on his end.

"_Not again," _a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth, "_Just a second Red, someone's at the door."_

Lavi tried to stifle his chuckle and when the door opened, he was pleased to see Tyki's surprised face and half naked body as well. The red head had his hips cocked to the side and one hand wrapped around his waist while the other held the phone to his face. A mischievous smile pulled his lips up in a small curve as his eyes gazed briefly over Tyki's body giving a quick glance at the dress pants hugging loosely at the older man's hips.

"_I need to let you go, something just came up," _Tyki said into his phone as he clasped it shut.

Lavi did the same, the smile on his face widening and becoming gentle; somehow just seeing Tyki changed his mood and relaxed him, his nerves completely gone as soon as the door opened.

"And what, pray tell, came up?" Lavi asked whilst smiling devilishly once more, his more playful nature coming out now that he saw Tyki so surprised and knowing that he had been worried about him.

"Uhh," Tyki couldn't form an answer to the question because he could tell from the smile Lavi portrayed what the red head was thinking. "Well, can't say _that_ didn't at seeing you in this…manner, but it seems a lost rabbit just popped up at my doorstep."

"Hehe," Lavi chuckled as he stood smiling. Each man took the opportunity of the brief silence to give a long, slow glance at the other's half naked body with a predatory gleam, giving way to anticipation and hot tension that began to rise between them.

After the silent moment, Lavi spoke again. "I don't think we can get anywhere with both of us standing here in just pants; you gonna invite me in?"

Tyki moved aside, opening the door for Lavi. He entered and slipped off his sandals while Tyki shut it once he was inside.

"Care to tell me how it is you're he-" Tyki tried to ask as he turned around but his words were stopped as Lavi's lips met his own, the red head's arms wrapped around his neck in a split second.

Lavi pulled away, licking his lips. "I told you, there was an accident and I guess I wanted to see you more than I thought and ended up coming down here from my room."

"You have a room here? How? Why?"

Lavi just smiled at him mischievously, not wanting to divulge any information for the moment. He released his grip on Tyki's neck and made a beeline for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to see what kind of food was conveniently hiding within the cool device.

Tyki just stood at the door, dumbfounded by what had just happened but he was happy to some extent, licking his lips to taste the lingering saliva the red head had left: tasted like pizza and beer. He slid a hand through his long, loose locks and proceeded to follow Lavi to the kitchen.

Lavi was too concerned with what was in the fridge to be aware of the older man coming up behind him. He was startled momentarily as Tyki's slender fingers caressed his lower back before snaking around and forming a locking clasp on the midsection of his bare stomach. The older man's chin rested on Lavi's shoulder as he pushed himself closer.

"Tyki, I'm hungry," the red head pouted.

"Same here, so let me have dessert first," the sensuous voice whispered in Lavi's ear before his lips consumed the crevice of his neck, leaving tender kisses up and down it.

Lavi smirked. "Now Tyki, one can do nothing on an empty stomach. I haven't had anything for almost two days aside from cold pizza and beer and I would like to just eat something else."

Tyki pouted and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. "You show up here half naked saying you want to see me and expect me to not to touch you?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just said not right now." Lavi stood up and turned to face Tyki, giving him a little peck on the lips. He managed to wriggle out of Tyki's arms and place the strawberry jelly and peanut butter he found in the fridge on the counter top.

Making himself at home, he looked around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers to find the things he needed to make a sandwich...or two.

Tyki sat at a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen bar that joined the living room and kitchen, watching as the red head finished making his food.

The younger man took a large bite of the first sandwich and started looking around for a glass.

"Where're your glasses?" he asked after swallowing, taking another mouth full of bread, peanut butter and strawberry jelly after the words came out.

Tyki pointed to a cabinet to the left of the refrigerator. Lavi followed the direction, opened the door and pulled out a glass. Returning to the sink, he filled it with water and started to chug the luke-warm liquid. Once refreshed, he began to eat the last sandwich.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I just going to enjoy seeing those delicious hips walk around here, teasing me?"

Lavi gulped, swallowing what was in his mouth, his gaze never leaving Tyki's. He shoved the remaining bit of the last sandwich in his mouth, chewed, and took another long drink of water; wiping his mouth with a towel he found lying on the counter.

"Red?" Tyki kept on trying to get him to talk, his tone a bit annoyed.

Lavi looked at him sternly, a harsh glow in his eye, before making his way to the couch, ignoring the question. Tyki sat at the bar, looking into the kitchen and trying to figure out what was going on with the young red head, hands clenched into fists. His irritation was now taking over his mood, and he was pissed even more since his mood had been very good only ten minutes ago before the red head began ignoring his questions. His lips pursed in a fine life and his brow furrowed as he tried to think this through without getting too upset but being ignored was something he would _not_ tolerate.

"You got an extra blanket?" Lavi questioned as he tried to curl up on the couch.

Tyki's reason snapped, rising so fast from the stool that it fell to the floor with a loud clank. He stormed over to the couch, grabbed Lavi by the arm, pulled him to his feet and then threw him over his shoulder. With a scowl on his face, he stomped to the bedroom with Lavi halfheartedly struggling.

"Oi! Oi! What're you doin'?" Lavi tried to fight but Tyki's grip was too tight and he couldn't get away.

"It's clear what I'm doing, Lavi," Tyki said, kicking the slightly opened bedroom door and entering inside. Lavi somewhat started to fear for his chastity and something he never though he would do, he did: he panicked.

He threw the younger man on the bed, slid in behind him, pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped his arms around Lavi's body so tightly that he couldn't escape. The panic inside Lavi calmed slightly as he realized Tyki wasn't trying to do anything perverted, at least not for the moment, but just seemed to want the red head to stay beside him.

Lavi squirmed for a bit under Tyki's grip, which tightened further with each movement the younger man made until he stopped struggling.

"Are you done?" Tyki asked, his tone harsh.

The two laid in bed; their quiet breathing the only sound in the room. Lavi finally gave in to the older man and let his body curl into Tyki's, the draping covers fitting to their shape.

"Finished?" Tyki asked harshly.

Lavi nodded.

"I'm only going to say this once: I _hate_ being ignored. If I ask something, I expect an answer and not this five-year-old tantrum bullshit you just pulled in there, got it?" his voice was firm and, to Lavi, a bit terrifying. "If all you need from me is to just hold you and be close to you, just say it and I'll do it no questions asked, Lavi," his voice gentle once again. "I don't care if you talk to me about what happened or not, but please don't act like that anymore; rely on me more." He nuzzled his face behind Lavi's neck so that his breath was beating hot against his skin, causing him to blush slightly at the genuine concern he didn't know Tyki had.

Lavi said nothing, letting his body do the talking as he pushed closer to the host; he sighed.

"I'm sorry. Guess I just got a bit overwhelmed with everything that happened and didn't know how to handle it and…panicked. But I did want to see you," Lavi finally said, intertwining his fingers with the ones that held him.

"Better now?"

"I will be. I just need to clear my head and figure out my next step and hope that the old man shows up soon."

"What old man?"

"Oh my gramps; he went off on business a few days ago and said he'd be back in four days. I can't really do anything without his approval so I gotta wait for him to show up."

"So what are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I guess just hang out around here and make sure my friends are okay."

"You mentioned an accident; do you still not want to talk about it?"

Lavi sighed again, letting his eye slowly drift closed.

"It's really not that I don't want to talk about but more of I can't talk about it. I wish I could but I can't," Lavi said, getting tired of having to say the same line over and over again.

Tyki freed one of his hands, raising it to Lavi's hair where he began to run his fingers through the red locks while taking a deep breath of the man's scent in and sliding the bandana off, tossing it over the edge of the bed before resuming his previous motion.

"Lavi, I want to help you but I don't know what to do; you have to be the one to tell me since I can only do so much."

Lavi turned over to face Tyki.

"Just being here with you, touching you, being next to you; it's enough," the red head said as he cupped Tyki's cheek with the palm of his hand, his thumb rubbing gently down the older man's cheek.

Tyki leaned forward pressing his lips against Lavi's and kissed him slowly, comfortingly.

"You really draw me in more with each moment I spend with you, you know that? I'm like a moth attracted to the flame, slowly circling it until I can touch it but afraid to get too close."

"But what if the flame wants you to come closer?"

"Then I'd be scared I would devour the flame and put it out."

"A flame can't burn forever, Tyki," Lavi said with a smirk on his face.

"The flame I'm referring to can, Red. I just don't want to chance extinguishing it prematurely."

Lavi sighed. He understood what Tyki was saying but it still didn't stop him from wanting more from the older man; what that consisted of, he didn't want to name it just yet.

"You look tired," Tyki said, looking at Lavi's worn out features from stress and sheer exhaustion.

"I am a bit; should probably get to sleep soon," Lavi closed his eye before settling next to Tyki. A few moments passed before a loud shout filled the room.

"Shit!" Lavi yelled as he jerked up in the bed, startling them both.

"What's the matter?" Tyki shot up along with him in a state of panic, watching as the red head fumbled out of bed looking for something.

"Where's my phone?"

"You left it in the kitchen." Tyki watched Lavi dart off the bed and out of the bedroom and then back in the door not five seconds after running out, his phone in hand.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he exclaimed as he came back into the room, phone to his head, listening to the voicemail he had received.

"Something wrong?"

"You could say that."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Where is it?" Lavi questioned aloud, ignoring Tyki's question once more while looking around for the landline. He glanced at the dresser and found what he was looking for, picking up the receiver and dialing the number Komui had given him.

"_Hello?"_ a voice on the other side greeted.

"Hey, this is Lavi. I need to speak to Komui right now; it's about the old man." His voice, as Tyki listened, seemed to be shaking as he mentioned the old man. Standing from the bed, he walked over to Lavi and listened to the conversation, leaning his back against the dresser.

After a short pause on the line, Komui finally responded to Lavi.

"_What is it Lavi?"_

"I got a phone call and text message from the old man. I didn't know the number when I checked it earlier so I disregarded it but then just remembered it and looked at it. The text was from him, I know because it was coded telling me to contact him as soon as possible. According to what he said in the voicemail, he's in trouble and needs help."

"_Does it say anything about where he is? Did you contact him yet?"_

"No I haven't. He said something about a warehouse in a city six hours away from here. I've got coordinates to the location and can give them to you right now if you want."

"_Okay; I can contact him for you, just give me the information you have. Hold on let me get a pen…go ahead."_

Lavi proceeded to give him the lateral coordinates of the location on top of the name of the city along with the number so that Komui could call him.

"_Is there anything else in the message?"_

Lavi hesitated to answer because he knew Tyki was right next to him and didn't know what he could or couldn't say.

"_Lavi, you called from Tyki's room didn't' you? Is that why you're hesitating?"_

"How'd you? Never mind. Yes, that's why."

"_I'm going to tell you something important so please don't get upset. Tyki is part of the Order, too, but his being here has a whole other side to it. You can say what you need to for now but please don't push the matter unless he's willing to tell you himself, alright?"_

Lavi looked at Tyki with his Bookman glance, sizing up the man standing next to him as if to read right into his soul while Komui explained things. Tyki crossed his arms, waiting for Lavi to finish his conversation.

"_Lavi?"_

Brought back by Komui's voice, Lavi redirected his thoughts back to the problem at hand.

"Sorry. He said it was a manufacturing plant of some sort but wasn't sure of what it was. He was investigating under the guise of research but felt someone was watching him. And he was right. The voicemail wasn't very clear and all I could make out was 'the plant is still working…they're on to me…I might not have a chance…the enemy is strong.' He was cut off by some sort of interference that sounded like an explosion and the line went dead."

"_I see. Don't get too upset and worried about this; you and I both know that him being Bookman, they can't harm him, at least for now. I'll contact our people in the area and send a team to do some investigating; hopefully we can find something. I am sorry Lavi, about finding this out the same day those two got hurt."_

"It's ok, Komui; at least they're alive," Lavi faked his smile and his reassuring words, which Tyki took notice of. "You sure I shouldn't call him? I mean, I am his apprentice and all."

"_No, I'll do this for you; you've had quite a stressful day so get some sleep tonight if you can. I'll keep you posted, okay?"_ Komui really didn't want to let on about the secret he shared with Bookman.

"Thanks Komui," Lavi said hanging up the receiver.

He let his hands rest on the dresser after ending the phone call, trying to keep it together. His left hand clenched his cell phone tightly, almost too much as it crackled like he could break it if he didn't let go. Tyki took it from his hand, gaining the younger man's attention once again.

"Now that you know, I suppose I should explain some things but I don't think you're in any condition to hear everything," Tyki turned to Lavi, reaching his hands to his shoulders.

Lavi looked up at him.

"Lavi?" Tyki asked, his eyes confused by the red head's flushed features.

In one fluid motion, Lavi collapsed.

"Lavi!" Tyki reached his arms out and grabbed the red head just before he hit his head on the dresser. He checked to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt through a technique he was asked by Komui not to use that often. Upon realizing it was just the red head being overwhelmed and probably exhausted, Tyki gently picked the red head up and carried him to the bed, tucking him in and then he curled up beside him, falling asleep with Lavi in his arms.

**To be continued…**

AN: Oh no! Lavi passes out into Tyki's loving embrace! What's going to transpire now? Hope you enjoyed it! As always, I appreciate your comments. Next chapter out soon along with a new one-shot…or two ^_^


	9. After the Storm

**AN: I feel like this is more of a plot-moving chapter; no real love love aside from cuteness between two yummy characters ^_^ Every story has to have these kinds of chapters, though, so I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

"_Lavi!" Tyki reached his arms out and grabbed the red head just before he hit his head on the dresser. He checked to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt through a technique he was asked by Komui not to use that often. Upon realizing it was just the red head being overwhelmed and probably exhausted, Tyki gently picked the red head up and carried him to the bed, tucking him in and then he curled up beside him, falling asleep with Lavi in his arms._

**After the Storm**

Komui sat at his desk, cup of coffee in hand as Reever stood beside him.

"You really have to call them in? You know none of them are going to be happy, especially _that man._ Not to mention _the other one_ filling buckets when he finds out exactly what happened with Kanda."

"I know but we have no choice; they are their Masters after all."

Reever shrugged. "Guess not but you know accommodating _him_ is going to put a strain on the entire staff. And speaking of staff, what are we suppose to do about the club and everything else in the building? And how are we going to explain things to the schools for those that are still attending?"

"Close the club; say we're doing some remodeling for now. Everything else needs to stay open until we are forced to shut it down. Have all the directors of each division come to a meeting at one this afternoon and I'll debrief them then. As far as the students go, I'll take care of that soon enough since we have close connections with the Board of Directors where they all attend."

"Roger that," the Australian man answered before leaving the office.

It was now close to seven in the morning, four hours after Kanda and Allen had been brought in. Allen's condition was stable for the time being and Kanda had already healed himself, spending the rest of his free time beside Allen in the ICU meditating while watching over the Brit; Matron, though, had other plans for Kanda's healing and kept making him leave for 'further check ups' whenever she caught him with Allen.

One of the nurses called Komui about the two accommodators' conditions and he was comforted slightly. After receiving word from the medical wing, he spent the rest of his time making phone calls to certain higher ups as well as organizing a team to go find information on Bookman's whereabouts with the information Lavi had given him; this also included contacting the people in the area that had connections to the Order to find anything out they could until the official team of investigators arrived. He was exhausted since he hadn't slept in almost 48 hours but, even after all of that, he still had something to do that he had been putting off until the young fighters had stabilized because he knew that their guardians didn't know of them taking missions and there would be hell to pay once the information was made known.

Komui waited until the door shut and Reever left before picking up the phone on his desk. His first two calls were to Sokaro and Cloud, two of the four Generals in the Order, to ask them to come in as soon as possible. He prolonged calling the other two because he knew what would happen when he did. Once he hung up with Cloud, he sighed, trying to figure out which to call first: the Cry Baby or the Sadistic Womanizer. Either way, he was uneasy with having to call them and explain what had happened to their apprentices.

He dialed a number and waited patiently as the phone rang.

The call connected and a youthful voice answered.

"Daisya? Hi this is Komui. Yes, I need to speak to him. Thank you. Tiedoll, we have a situation and I need you to come in right away. Please bring your other two apprentices. Kanda? He's here already. It's a long story but I'll make it short. He and Allen, Cross's apprentice, were sent on a mission, were ambushed and came in wounded. Yes, they go on missions. They're both fine for now. Tiedoll. Tiedoll, please, stop crying. He's fine; his ability kept him alive long enough to get here and he's getting treatment. So when can you get here? Ok, that sounds good. Yes, I'm calling Cross after I hang up with you. Alright; see you soon and don't forget your things because I don't know how long this is going to take."

With a sigh, he hung up the phone, relaxing for a moment before calling Cross. Taking a drink of his now cold coffee, his brow furrowed at the bitter taste and he sat the cup back down.

Dialing Cross's number he sighed as the phone started dialing.

"_What?"_ a voice snapped into the phone.

"Cross, it's Komui. We've had a situation and need you to come in to headquarters."

"_I'm busy."_

"Whether you're busy or not, this is a direct order. You need to get here not only because of the situation but because Allen," he stopped short before continuing.

Cross listened for Komui to continue but got irritated when he didn't. _"What'd my idiot apprentice do?"_

"He was on a mission and got ambushed; he's in serious condition right now and unconscious. You know his ability the best so we need you here to help him."

"_You sent him on a mission without telling me?"_

"Yes; he's been going on missions with Tiedoll's apprentice, Kanda Yuu, for a good three months now."

"_When'd he come in?" _Komui could tell how irritated Cross was because the tone and inflection of his voice changed upon hearing about Allen being sent on missions, but Cross was never one to press a matter unless he deemed it worthy enough to be pursued so Komui sighed inwardly that he didn't have to deal with the anger of the General for now.

"About four hours ago; Bookman's apprentice brought him here. From the report you filed earlier you seem to know him?"

"_Yeah, he's one smart kid for being so young,"_ Cross sighed. _"Fine. I'll be there in about half an hour but I'm not staying past what's needed of me, understand?"_

"Very well. We'll get ready for your arrival."

The phone call ended and Komui was left with a dead tone on his end of the receiver. The Chinese man looked at his watch to realize it was now close to eight in the morning. One of Matron's nurses brought in an update on the two wounded men while he was on the phone with Tiedoll stating that Kanda had been cleared of having to stay in the hospital but for some reason Allen still wasn't waking up. His wounds had stopped bleeding and he was slowly healing thanks to the medication the Science Department had invented using Kanda's blood.

It was actually Johnny, one of the newer recruits in the science department-and by new it meant he had been there already for five or seven years (Komui lost count)-who had found a way to separate the healing aspect in Kanda's blood in order to create an infusion that would speed up the healing process within other members of the Order. He had used Kanda as a guinea pig, taking some of his DNA and dissecting it to see what it was that helped him heal so fast and once he found the gene, he somehow modified it and was able to make an IV drip that could be used on other humans to speed up their own healing processes, although it was much slower than Kanda's natural ability.

Komui kept drinking his coffee despite that it was cold. He thought back to his conversation with Lavi and looked down at the notes he had scribbled out. As he was looking over them, a knock came from the door and Reever entered again.

"Everything's set among the department heads, Chief. We're just waiting for the Generals to arrive."

"Mm," Komui half answered.

"Something troubling you Chief?" Reever had now taken residence in a small sofa that sat opposite Komui's desk and chair.

"They're probably tracking Bookman so we need to make sure we get to him before they do, if they haven't already."

"Oh yeah, what's the plan going to be on that one?"

"I don't know yet. I can't say exactly until we meet with the Generals and we talk with Lavi," Komui sighed at mentioning his name.

"Hm?" Reever inquired.

"That kid may be only an apprentice, but he's had some serious information thrown at him in the past five hours on top of getting a message from his mentor that said pretty clearly that he's in danger and seeing his two best friends seriously hurt. Can you imagine getting all of that at once and having to deal with it by yourself?"

"That is a lot for one person."

"Exactly. I don't want to press him further on anything but we need his expertise in order to go further with this. He'll need to go with the team because he'll be able to find Bookman's clues better than any of us if it turns out the enemy already has him."

"That's true," Reever stretched. "Have you tried calling that number yet that he gave you?"

"Yes but it wouldn't connect which makes me even more uneasy; but that information is just between us, Assistant Chief," Komui's words were solidified with his stern expression.

Reever nodded in acceptance of the order. "Say Komui, where's he at right now?"

Komui got a small smirk on his face. "He's resting."

-**Line Break**-

Kanda woke up around nine in the morning and, finding he had been put in his own room. How he got there after knowing he was in the ICU last time he checked, he didn't know, but he had a good guess that a certain cold hearted Nurse had dosed him with something in order to have him back in a bed. He threw his covers off, grunted at seeing the hospital garments still on, grabbed Mugen, and quietly snuck out his room and back to the medical wing. Whenever he heard a voice, he slid into a doorway or hallway to not be detected.

It was a lot easier than he thought it would be as there weren't a lot of people around at the moment. The lightweight material of the scrubs he was wearing and the linen shirt swayed in the slight wind his body created as he moved through the hallway, the socks on his feet keeping his steps silent. The only thing really annoying him at the moment was he didn't have anything to tie his hair up in so his long silken locks kept falling into his face as he moved around.

After a slow decent down two floors, he finally arrived at the Intensive Care Floor and snuck into the room where Allen was being monitored.

He quietly opened the door and walked into the room. None of the nurses were around but the monitors hooked up to Allen kept decent tabs on his condition. Kanda walked over to the unmoving body on the bed and a scowl formed on his face.

"Stupid Moyashi," he said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed again, propping Mugen up beside it.

Allen wasn't moving aside from breathing; his face was serene from his deep sleep and the bruises on his face and body could be seen within the dimly lit room. The gauze wrapping that had been applied to his wounds kept most of the more serious bruises and gashes hidden. Kanda sat perfectly still, feeling a bit awkward but not wanting to be anywhere else, careful to not make a noise that would bring attention to his being there.

Kanda looked down and noticed Allen's left hand twitch slightly. Without realizing what he was happening, he soon noticed his hand covering the top of the trembling one. Then something happened, something that no one would ever know about because if they did, the world would end: Kanda Yuu sighed in concern for another human being.

He leaned over Allen, kissing his lips gently.

"Wake up soon so I can kick your ass, Moyashi," he whispered in the unconscious youth's ear before standing up and leaving, Mugen in hand.

Allen's twitching arm trembled more even after Kanda left the room.

-**Line Break**-

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Tiedoll kept asking each person he walked by as he entered the Order, sobbing profusely. His grip tight on the shirt collar of a random Finder that had no idea what the General was talking about, giving a look of confusion to the two men accompanying him.

"Get a grip old man; he's fine." Daisya stated while rolling his eyes.

"But he was hurt! How can you not care about your brother?" Tiedoll's attention now on Daisya; the Finder scuttled off down the hall to try and avoid any more contact with the crazy General.

Daisya didn't answer because, in doing so, he would be encouraging the ridiculous behavior that Tiedoll was so prone to produce whenever something happened to his beloved sons.

Marie walked silently behind the other two, listening intently to every sound that reverberated throughout the hallways. Being blind had its disadvantages but his sense of hearing was his special ability within the Order since he could hear things distinctly even among chaos and he could pick up on the faintest pulse within a human body. It helped him discern one person from another since every person had his or her own unique pulse; the one he sensed in that moment was no different except that Marie knew who this particular pulse belonged to.

"He's here," the tall man finally spoke.

As he did, a familiar Japanese man rounded a corner and froze upon seeing the group of three, eyes narrowed and glaring at the oldest of the trio.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled too low for anyone but Marie to hear.

"YUU-KUN!" Tiedoll let out a relieved yelp as he saw his apprentice and rushed toward him, arms wide to embrace the young man in a hug.

Kanda refused to let the old man near him so he drew Mugen to defend himself. Tiedoll stopped at the blade's point and used the back of his palm to push the blade aside, allowing for him to catch Kanda off guard and grab hold of him.

Anyone that passed by could see the dark aura permeate the area around Kanda, as it was the kind that screamed 'I will kill you.' His body tensed at the contact and it took all his strength to push the man off of him.

"The fuck?"

"I was so worried Yuu-kun! Are you sure you're alright? There's no permanent damage or anything?"

"I'm fucking fine old man," he growled as he finally pulled himself from the General, sheathing his sword before stomping away from the trio.

"But Yuu-kun you should be resting!"

"Just go and die already," was the last thing the trio heard as Kanda rounded yet another corner out of their sight.

-**Line Break**-

A solid black SUV pulled into the underground parking lot of the Order. The driver gracefully exited the automobile and locked the vehicle as he walked away. His black trench coat zipped from his neck to his waist, his black leather pants worn and fit to his legs perfectly and his boots clanked on the ground as he walked; the gold adorning his coat twinkled under the dim lighting of the parking garage, a small, golden orb fluttered inconspicuously into the inside of the man's jacket, concealing itself.

Throwing a cigarette to the ground as he walked toward the elevator, he exhaled the remaining smoke from his mouth.

Komui greeted the man as he came into the building's main corridor and asked him to follow him to the medical wing.

"Good to see you came so quickly, General," Komui greeted, slightly irritated. Cross was never one to be on time when it came to coming to headquarters and Komui was more than upset that it had taken the man an extra thirty minutes to arrive.

"You said he was in the medical wing and still unconscious? Anything changed in the past hour?"

"There's been no change, really, aside from what Matron called a slight twitch on his arm."

"That's to be expected," Cross answered, leaving Komui with a confused look on his face.

"You know, you haven't ever told me what ability he harbors aside from his eye; I think it's about time you told me."

"No can do. You'll see soon enough anyway."

Komui sighed. "You think that keeping us in the dark is going to help? The boy almost got killed last night because he doesn't know everything! Even _I_ don't know everything! How can you keep secrets from him like that? From us?"

Cross stopped mid-stride, turned and directed his full attention to Komui. "Listen, geek. I do what I do because it's necessary; you knew that when you came on as Chief. My reasons will be explained thoroughly when the time comes but until then, don't ask me any more God-damned questions on the matter, got it?"

Komui swallowed whatever saliva had formed in his mouth. "Fine, but when that time comes, you will tell me everything," he said just as directly to Cross, finding his spine once more.

The two continued walking toward the ICU wing and were greeted by the Head Nurse, Matron. She took the two inside the room.

Cross looked over Allen and then looked at the machines hooked up to him. Without any warning or hesitation, he yanked out all the things plugged into his veins. The Matron gasped loudly and shouted at the tall red head.

"What are you doing? That boy needs those fluids!"

"Shut up, old woman. These fluids are keeping him from waking up." Cross kept examining his apprentice while Matron shut her mouth and stood to the side.

Cross noticed the twitch Komui had mentioned and picked up Allen's left arm.

"It's fusing with him, that's good, but I don't know when it'll fully mature." He pulled a vile from his jacket and used a nearby sterile needle to inject the liquid from the bottle into Allen's bloodstream.

"What are you giving my patient, sir?"

"Something that'll wake him up so he can do his job." He finished pushing the liquid into his apprentice's vein and left the bedside for the door. "He'll be awake in about half an hour, maybe less. When he is, feed him, dress him, then send him off to do his job."

Cross exited the room, leaving Komui and the Head Nurse perplexed at what had just happened. Komui followed after the General as Matron went about her own duty of cleaning up the mess Cross had left in his wake.

"Where's this meeting being held?" Cross barked.

"In the meeting hall," Komui asked half sarcastically since his mood had turned foul upon the General's late arrival.

Cross glared slightly at him. "Are Cloud and Sokaro here yet?"

"They'll be here in a few hours; it's harder for them to get here since they're deployed elsewhere at the moment."

"Just what I need, to wait around here and be bothered by all these filthy, incompetent idiots. You had better get me a room ready," he demanded.

"It's all taken care of."

"Then I'll be there until those two get here so don't bother me until then; I still have other work to do."

"Very well. Enjoy your rest then," Komui said as Cross walked toward the elevator and disappeared into the steel contraption.

"He's as agreeable as ever," Reever said coming out from another hallway.

Komui nodded and was about to leave with Reever when a loud, painful scream came from where he had just been. Turning and running toward the ICU wing, the two men got there just as Kanda, Tiedoll and Marie did.

"The fuck's going on?" Kanda growled.

"Something's wrong with the patient in there," Marie answered. "His heartbeat's erratic and he's in a lot of pain," the words describing what his hearing picked up from the body within the room.

"Tch." Kanda ran into the room before anyone else, almost trampling Matron in the process, since, because of the sudden outburst of her patient, she had fallen to the ground in fright.

His screams kept getting louder as his body began to convulse on the bed, hands clenching frantically at bed sheets turning almost white at the death grip he was giving them. Kanda went over to his side and tried to hold him down and talk to him.

"Moyashi! Wake up!" his words not really going anywhere since Allen's screams were drowning them out. "Someone get the hell over here and help me hold him down!"

In an instant, Tiedoll, Marie and Reever were helping Kanda.

"Chief!" Reever exclaimed.

Komui came over to the bed and tried to give his help in holding Allen down but Reever dissuaded him.

"Look at his arm!" Reever pointed out.

The phrase drew everyone's attention to Allen's left arm. The hue of his arm started to change color from the burned red color of disfigured skin to a solid, smooth black and it was glowing green. No one knew what to do other than to try and keep Allen's body still, hoping for the best.

Kanda looked on, confused and he felt a pain in his chest when he realized he couldn't do anything for his Moyashi. His brow scowled and he grit his teeth, anger coming over every other feeling he had at the moment.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, any trace of him speaking was drowned, still, by Allen's cries of agony.

He lowered his head next to Allen's ear, trying to hold his shoulder down where his arm was changing since that was where his body was convulsing the most. Allen's breathing was beyond normal limits as was his heartbeat, which Marie found convenient enough to share with everyone.

"Wake up you baka!" Kanda pleaded, yes pleaded, into Allen's ear; all of his anger behind it, all his worry masked. "Allen…"

In a matter of seconds from his whispering his lover's name, the Brit's eyes shot open and he jerked straight up in bed, gasping for air, his right hand clenching at the bandages on his chest.

The people surrounding him stood back a bit, well, everyone but Kanda. He stayed right beside Allen, his angry, confused gaze not swaying.

"Allen, are you ok?" Komui asked, leaning down to sit beside him, thinking to himself. _Thirty minutes my ass_.

"Wa-water! I need some water!"

Matron, now fully on her feet, quickly filled a glass and took it to him. He chugged the liquid down and asked for more. After four full glasses of water, he slowly started to breath normally and his heartbeat returned to normal.

No one said anything to him, waiting for him to speak first. He looked at his arm, pulling it up and examining it thoroughly. It was totally different now and he could feel it, not just see it. Something else was going on with his arm but he didn't know exactly what and really didn't want to try and explain it although he knew he'd be asked about it. All the red was gone, replaced by black that seemed to naturally connect at the shoulder. He looked at his palm. Everything seemed to be smooth and _right_ for once. His fingers twitched and he felt a new sensation fly through his body and, in reaction to the comforting feeling, he relaxed slightly as he felt a tug in the back of his mind that seemed to push him in a direction he was curious to go to.

Komui jumped back as Allen's fingers extended, his phalanges now like blades. Allen realized what had happened and just thought of his palm returning to its original state and it did.

"I'm sorry Komui, sir! I didn't know that would happen!"

Komui readjusted the hat on his head along with his glasses, brushing non-existent dust from his black sweater. "Don't worry about it Allen. I'm just glad you're ok."

He smiled meekly at Komui.

"Seems Cross did know what to do after all," Komui said without thinking.

Allen cringed at the name and his pale skin turned paler. "Master was here?"

"Yes Allen. I had to call him in; not just for you but because our situation has taken an entirely new direction thanks to what happened during your mission."

Allen sighed, somewhat in relief but mostly in sadness because he knew that things were about to get a lot more difficult seeing as how his last mission ended.

"Listen Allen, I want you to rest up and have something to eat. There is a meeting in a few hours that I would like you and Kanda to come to because we need you to give your report."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Myself, Reever, the Generals, Bookman Jr. and a special guest."

"Bookman Jr.? You mean Lavi? You know about that?"

"We've known for a while, actually, but I'm glad to see you used your skills and training to figure it out on your own, even if Cross pushed you in the right direction. But enough of that, everything will be explained later. Kanda?" the Chief scientist asked with a meticulous smile plastered on his face as he turned his attention to the Japanese man.

The swordsman stared at Komui with slit eyes in response to his name being called.

"Will you see that Allen gets some food in him and rests? If anyone can keep him from overexerting himself, I know you can," his all too knowing smile plastered on his face as he spoke.

"Che, whatever," he half-heartedly growled out.

"And Allen, have Matron look at your eye again to see if whatever Cross gave you affected that, too. Seems something's different with that as well," Komui said before exiting the room.

Allen took hold of a metal pan beside his bed and looked at his reflection the best he could. He took the bandages off after noticing the line of red that stemmed from above his brow to his cheek. The scar that he had obtained years ago when Mana died was more defined but he still couldn't open his eye fully from the wound that had been inflicted. He winced at the memory of the fight before lying back on the bed with a sigh.

Kanda hadn't moved and he watched Allen fall back against the bed. Allen opened his one functioning eye, his fright reflecting in the grey eye looked for comfort in the dark sapphire ones that peered down at him. Kanda got the hint and moved to Allen's side, getting into the bed with him and holding on to him; no words were spoken.

About half an hour later, the silence finally broke.

"I'm going to kill you," Kanda stated.

"I know," Allen responded.

"The fuck were you thinking?" Kanda raised his body and hovered over Allen's.

"I wasn't."

"Obviously," Kanda growled.

"Kanda," Allen's scared look was back on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right with me. My arm will sometimes activate on its own when Akuma are around, but I can usually control it. This time was different. When I saw their eyes… and their skin…something inside of me trembled and moved me and my Innocence against my will."

"That doesn't make sense, Moyashi."

"I know it doesn't, which is why I'm worried."

Kanda looked down at the man beneath him, his anger diminished. A feeling of want rose inside him and he lowered his body down to Allen's, careful not to bother his wounds, letting his head find a resting place on his chest.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda as the Japanese man's silky hair covered both of them.

"Don't be so worried about it; I'll find a way to protect you," Kanda whispered as he shut his eyes.

Allen smiled and kissed Kanda's forehead, whispering something so low that Kanda couldn't make it out.

**To be continued…**

AN: I've had a horrible writer's block episode the past few days which means I've not been writing like I usually do *sad face* However, I believe that spell is over as I've had a few new ideas that I think will change the direction of where things are going and I believe you will all like what I've got cooked up ^_^ As always, your comments are appreciated as well as your constructive criticism.


	10. Unexpected Reunion

**AN: Sorry this one took longer to post; my brother came to visit for college orientation and I've had not time to really do a final edit before posting *Gomenasai* Anyway, hope you like what's cooked up in this chappy ^_^**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. Also, this chapter does have smexy parts to it, just sayin', so be prepared for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda as the Japanese man's silky hair covered both of them._

"_Don't be so worried about it; I'll find a way to protect you," Kanda whispered as he shut his eyes._

_Allen smiled and kissed Kanda's forehead, whispering something so low that Kanda couldn't make it out._

**Unexpected Reunion**

Lavi rolled over in the bed, snuggling close to whatever was keeping him warm, not wanting to let go and taking his time to slowly open his eye; he smiled warmly as he remembered his current situation by the face that was quietly sleeping in front of him.

He remained perfectly still, watching the older man sleep, not really knowing how much time had passed since he apparently passed out. Thinking back to what happened, he realized that his mind had been overexerted from everything that had happened in the past few days: the Panda had disappeared and was in danger, Kanda and Allen were wounded badly, Allen was in critical condition, he finally found the Order he and the Panda had been searching for and Tyki was even part of it, not to mention the work he still had to do for the Panda-although he was pretty sure everything else outweighed cataloguing at the moment. There was so much to process on top of his already lack of sleep from working that his body just gave out; but lucky for him, he reasoned, Tyki was there to take care of him. Lavi smiled again just as Tyki stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes; gold focusing sluggishly on green.

"Good morning," the red head greeted with that same stupid grin he always seemed to have on his face. That smile really irritated Tyki because he hated seeing the fakeness the red head always portrayed through it, although this one seemed to have a miniscule amount of something genuine hidden behind it.

"How can you be so chipper first thing in the morning?" Tyki mumbled, rubbing his eyes awake and stretching.

"Can't help it, just how I am. Besides, it's nice to wake up next to someone, isn't it?"

Tyki focused on Lavi, pulling him closer to his body when he realized there was still a small gap between the two of them. The older man cupped Lavi's face with his own, leaned forward and gave him a simple peck on the lips.

"I suppose it is," Tyki smiled that alluring host smile that could make anyone melt from their head to their toes.

Lavi licked his lips as Tyki moved to leave the bed. "Where ya goin?"

"Bathroom. Can't take care of this in front of you, now can I?" he said pointing downwards. Lavi blushed a little bit.

Tyki was almost completely off the bed when Lavi reached for his lingering hand.

"You…you could if you wanted to. I mean, I sorta, kinda, may need to use the bathroom too," he mumbled in a slight embarrassed state, why he got so embarrassed with the older man was beyond his capabilities to reason.

Tyki turned around and looked down at Lavi. The Portuguese man really wondered sometimes if the red head thought before speaking since he kept saying things that tempted the host to do something perverted. And to top it all off, things were progressing rather fast, not that Tyki was against it, of course, but he wanted to take things slow with Lavi for fear of scaring him away since it was clear that the red head had never had a serious relationship before nor did he have any experience with another man. The green-eyed youth, on the contrary, was making that quite difficult.

Smirking and putting all thoughts aside, Tyki got back on the bed, pushing Lavi down and pinning him beneath his own body, their half hard arousals pushing against one another.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," he whispered between kisses he planted on Lavi's neck.

The red head shuddered at each little soft peck on his skin. "I haven't either," he said, a shiver going down his spine and the anticipation rising up inside him.

Tyki straddled Lavi's legs and pressed himself firmly on top of the younger man. He kissed his neck softly, lingered around his jaw before moving to his cheek and, finally, he found the rose red lips that he craved. Each man moaned into the kiss and the young Bookman surprised even himself as his lower region pushed up into Tyki.

As they kissed, Tyki ground his hips down hard, an action that brought out pleasurable groans from both men. He pulled back slightly, gazing into Lavi's emerald, glazed eye.

"I wanted to take things slow with you but you keep instigating me further than I think we should go, not saying I don't want to do this, but I don't want to scare you off. However, I won't stop myself this time, Lavi, you've pushed me too far," the silky voice whispered, his intentions clear.

"It's okay, you don't have to hold back. I haven't had experience with a man before but that doesn't mean I'm some virgin girl either. I know what I want, and what I want is you," the red head assured him, pulling him back to his lips. Lavi wrapped his arms around the older man, gently tracing up and down his lover's naked back.

Tyki's hands caressed Lavi's chest in the same manner, stopping when he reached the younger man's twin peaks. He gently pinched them, causing Lavi to flinch and let out a short gasp that broke their kiss.

"You liked that?" Tyki teased with a chuckle of gratification.

"Shut up!" he responded, his face the same color as his hair.

"If you're this embarrassed now, how are you going to handle what I do later?" he purred.

Before he could answer, the Junior Bookman found himself gasping again as Tyki started sucking on his right nipple and pinched its twin. He arched up slightly whenever Tyki would nip at the aroused nipple with his teeth, begging the man to stop.

"Don't!"

"That's not what you want to say, is it?" Tyki continued teasing as he flicked his tongue over the sore nipple, gaining him a groan of pleasure from his young prey. "I've only just started giving you pleasure, Red. And believe me, I'm damn good at giving it."

Lavi watched; his eye glazed with want, as Tyki slid his tongue down his chest leisurely, feeling it tease his belly button and slowly kiss over the constraining fabric at his crotch. The red head let out a gasp and rolled his hips into Tyki's touch while the older man, not wanting his partner to get too into things just yet, held Lavi's hips down, keeping him from moving too much.

Tyki pulled the black sweat pants off of the younger man's body with one hand and discarded them over the side of the bed, leaving the boxers on the youth. He pressed his lips back down on Lavi's throbbing bulge, letting his tongue slide over the fabric before trailing kisses back up over his navel, up his chest and then back to those rose red lips once again.

While he was kissing the red head, he felt Lavi's hands wander down his own back until he sensed fingers on his waistline. A slow tug at Tyki's pants told the Portuguese man that his young lover wanted the garment disposed of as well.

The host pulled himself up, escorting the red head up with him so as to not break their kiss, and let his hands fall on top of the ones struggling at his waist. Guiding both sets of hands further down, his own pajama pants slid off before returning their bodies to a horizontal position once again, using his long legs to snake the fabric down and his feet to discard the pants the rest of the way.

Once they were off, Tyki pulled his lover's hands up around his neck and placed himself firmly back on top of the younger man, all while their tongues danced together within the wet caverns that had combined into one. The hardness in his boxers pressed against Lavi's, the two moaning into one another's mouth at the contact, wanting more.

The host pulled away from the lips that intoxicated him, leaving the red head breathless and trying to catch whatever air he could in his lungs. He held himself up with his forearms and looked down at his young lover, his golden eyes seducing further. Lavi rolled his hips into Tyki, causing the older man to slightly close his eyes and exhale a small groan of pleasure.

"Tyki," Lavi pleaded, eye glazed with want, fingers entwining in loose dark locks.

The older man smirked and reached his hand around Lavi's waist as he leaned forward and started nibbling his neck. His hand slowly glided down the small of the younger man's back until it came to the band of his boxers. Tyki pushed further down, letting his fingers slip beneath the band until he was grabbing at a nice firm ass.

Lavi kept grinding his hips into Tyki every now and then, his mind going numb from the pleasure of each touch, each kiss, each moment he spent with the older man. He shivered when he felt the wetness of the older man's tongue swept over a spot just below his ear, the host's nose brushing against the hooped earring he wore.

Tyki noticed the reaction and continued playing with that spot, licking it softly, kissing it, nipping at it with his teeth then soothing it with his tongue right before a numbing effect took hold as experienced lips exploited the spot.

Lavi couldn't think anymore; his mind reeled from every sensation he was experiencing. His body tensed when slender fingers slipped further down his ass, rubbing slightly between fleshy cheeks.

"Tyki?"

"Relax, Red. I'm not going to put them in yet," the older man affirmed the younger with a small chuckle of appreciation. "I need to lubricate you before I can do anything or else I'd hurt you, and I would die before hurting you."

Lavi shivered as Tyki moved his hand from the back around to the front, gripping the younger man's arousal in his hand and slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, trailing down to massage the younger man's sac, then letting a finger or two slide over his opening and then back up to the shaft. Lavi thought he was going to explode if he kept being touched so sensually with just enough force that threatened to push him closer to ecstasy.

"God! Feels so good," Lavi panted out, his hands gripping Tyki's hair while the man was busy tending to the younger man's aroused nipples once more. "Stop or else I'm gonna come."

"Go ahead if you need to, Lavi; I don't mind," Tyki answered as his eyes shot a predatory glance up, catching a lone emerald eye.

With that solitary, seducing look, Lavi closed his eye and let the pleasure overtake him, the heat rising within him as his body arched and his hips slightly bucked in sync with Tyki's strokes. The hand surrounding his shaft quickened its pace, gripping harder with each motion. The red head's hips gyrated with what Tyki was doing, even under the other man's weight.

"God Tyki! Faster…Harder!" Lavi cried out.

Tyki obliged him while moving his mouth to take hold of the red head's. He plunged his tongue ferociously into the panting wet cavern, ravaging his mouth passionately. Lavi's muscles tensed and his lower region swelled in Tyki's hand; he gasped away from the kiss as warm liquid spilled over them both.

Tyki held on to the slowly fading hardness until the younger man stopped releasing in his hand. Lavi was utterly breathless and trying to take in what oxygen he could but didn't have a chance to catch anything in his lungs because Tyki shifted on the bed, his clean hand sliding off the boxers Lavi was wearing. Once the garment was removed, Tyki moved his now wet hand to his lover's torso and, slowly, ran his fingers through the wet liquid that now pooled on the red head's chest. Lavi felt a warm sensation at his opening and then heard Tyki's voice in his ear.

"Relax now, Red."

"Wha-what're you doi- gah!" he gasped out as he felt a wet finger slowly slip inside.

"Breathe Lavi; don't tense up. I need to do this or else you won't be able to take me." Tyki kissed a flushed cheek in reassurance as he gently moved his finger in and out of the younger man's opening. Just as Lavi was getting use to having something in that part of him, he tensed again when another of Tyki's fingers slid in.

"Nngh," he said through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into Tyki's back, causing the host to flinch slightly at the small wounds the unkempt nails were making.

"It's okay Lavi, trust me, it'll start feeling better soon, I promise," the Portuguese man whispered in Lavi's ear with a low, husky voice.

The red head relaxed slightly and tried to relax his face and body. He looked at Tyki, flushed, as he leaned into his lips, kissing him tenderly. The older man finally slid in a third finger, which only caused the young Bookman to wince slightly because he found himself able to relax faster while keeping his focus on kissing his lover.

The fingers inside the entrance thrusted in and out slowly and built up a steady pace as Tyki scissored them to stretch the entrance properly. As the older man's fingers went further in, Lavi gasped and his body spasmed.

"Ah! God Tyki! There!"

Tyki continued hitting the sweet spot for a few moments before stopping when he noticed the red head's hardness return. He knew that if he continued right then, his young lover would climb the levels of ecstasy once more without him and that was something that wasn't going to happen; Tyki wanted to give his lover the ultimate pleasure this time and resigning his finger's position and trading it with something more worthwhile would indeed offer that peak of ecstasy to his red headed lover.

On top of that, the older man wasn't going to last much longer himself with having a wriggling red head beneath him, looking all sexy and delicious; the anticipation of being inside that squirming, moaning, panting, and fevered body pushed his limits and reason. He pulled his fingers all the way out and let Lavi settle back on the bed, gaining a slight whimper of disapproval from rose red lips. Leaning up onto his knees, he discarded his own boxers before positioning himself back over his lover, both of their naked heat sliding against one another.

Kissing him once more, Tyki lifted Lavi's hips and aligned them with his own.

"This will hurt a bit at first but I promise you it will get better," he said calmly.

Lavi nodded. "Just hurry," he pleaded, wanting to feel the older man inside him.

Just as Tyki was about to push himself in, his phone rang. He considered not answering it but it was the private line that Komui used.

"Really? Right now?" he questioned out loud in frustration, his head leaning down on Lavi's chest.

"Tyki?"

"I'm so sorry Red. But I have to take that call; it's Komui's line."

"Are you serious? Just let the machine get it and come to me," Lavi cupped Tyki's face in the palm of his hands, his voice raspy with heated want.

Tyki leaned his lips to the right and kissed the sweaty palm holding his face. "If there's hell to pay, I guess I should take it like a man, hm?" His words brought out a smile on the rose red lips beneath him.

The older man repositioned himself with Lavi's lower region and was almost about to plunge inside the younger man when the machine kicked on and a very loud, demanding, familiar voice came over the speaker.

"I know that fucking rabbit's there; send him down right now! And Komui said to get your ass here too. Do not make me call again or make me come up to that God damned room or so help me I will shove my foot up both your asses!" Kanda slammed the receiver down, disconnecting the call.

Both men stared in the direction of the phone, the message ruining their happy moment.

"Fucking shit! I am going to shove something up _HIS _ass when I see him!" Lavi vented, letting his head fall against the bed as an arm fell across his face. "I'm sorry Tyki, but we should stop and get down there; they might have found information about gramps or something." His body had calmed down a bit to where he could finally think clearly but he really hated having to postpone their activity although it couldn't be helped.

The host let out a large sigh as his body slouched down. "I can't go anywhere in this state Red and neither can you, so what do you suggest we do?"

Lavi brushed the side of Tyki's cheek. "Um, why don't we just do what we did…you know…the time I got drunk and, um, all," his words mirroring his longing but not really wanting to voice the memory so plainly. His eye drifted off to the side momentarily before he caught a golden gaze once more. "And I promise you, the first chance we have, you can have me completely, okay?"

Tyki sighed again. He wanted so much to ignore their so-called orders and ravage the young man beneath him but he knew if he did, there would be quite a mess to have to clean up especially if Komui enforced the terms of his contract with the Order. "You drive a hard bargain, but I think I'll take what I can get right now. Besides, prolonging it might be beneficial in the long run," the older man smirked before standing.

"What are you…" Lavi asked with a perplexed face.

Tyki didn't answer, but held on to Lavi's hand and inadvertently pulled him from the bed as well, leading him to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"We need to shower anyway, right?" he grinned.

Once the water was warm enough, he opened the shower door and stepped in, letting the steaming water cascade off of his bare skin. Lavi stood with his mouth open, almost drooling at the sight of water dripping down tan, toned skin. Today Tyki looked different and the keen observer could tell it had something to do with his skin but the difference was too subtle for him to narrow it down, not that he cared a whole lot because the sight before him was etched in his mind: every…single…detail.

Tyki looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing gold under the cascading water invitingly as his hair soaked up the warm liquid.

"Coming in or are you just going to ogle me?"

Lavi swallowed hard and entered the shower along with Tyki, getting his body wet as well, forgetting-or perhaps not- to take his eye patch off before stepping inside. Tyki coddled him from behind, letting his arms wrap around the red head's body, his arousal still perked and pushing against the younger man.

"We can't take too long or that unfriendly dog of Walker's might actually show up at the door and punch me again," Tyki chuckled in Lavi's ear.

Lavi turned around and pressed his back against the-now warm-ceramic tile of the shower, pulling Tyki toward him and latching their lips together.

"Then you should get on with it," a coy smile on his lips as the Bookman apprentice spoke.

Tyki returned the smile and began kissing Lavi's neck while strumming his fingers up and down the younger man's torso, slowly crawling down closer to the red head's arousal.

Lavi purred at the tender hand wrapping around his throbbing manhood once more. He let out a moan as the hand started to slowly move up and down the shaft while soft kisses on his neck and lips added to the pleasure.

"Wha- about you," Lavi managed to speak over the running water and his heavy breathing.

"That's up to you," Tyki answered as he kissed the soft skin of his lover's neck, finding another spot that sent shivers down the red head's body and marking it.

Embarrassed since he didn't have experience doing this sort of thing with another man, despite his previous drunken escapade with the host, Lavi moved his hand hesitantly to the rather large, rather hard endowment belonging to the older man. Even though they were just about to go further in the bedroom, it still caused the red head to flush.

He slowly started imitating what was being done to him while looking down to make sure he was doing it right. Tyki brought his free hand to Lavi's chin, raising it to where he was looking in his eye.

"Let your instincts take over, Red." With those words, he consumed Lavi's lips and began moving his hand in a more fluid motion.

Lavi's mind almost ceased to function and he was running mostly on pure pleasure from the kiss, the tender but firm touch surrounding his manhood, and the warmth he felt from being with the older man. He continued to mimic Tyki's actions until they were both feeling it equally.

_I shouldn't be doing this! I shouldn't be doing this! The old man's gonna kill me when he finds out! What am I doing? GAH! No…shut up! Focus on Tyki, don't let yourself be taken in anymore; you're human too so you're free to love and be loved._

_Is that what you really think? You're a Bookman; you have to-_

_You just be quiet and shut up! Oh God what is he doing with that tongue?_

Lavi pushed the internal conversation away and brought himself back to feeling the pleasure Tyki was offering as the host's tongue plunged deeper into his mouth and wrapped around his own skillfully, tasting every part of the red head. His inner demons would be dealt with soon enough but for now he wanted to revel in this moment.

Tyki moved his leg between Lavi's, giving him more support and bringing their bodies closer together, his knee pushing up against the young man's arousal carefully. His fingers of his free hand fell to the younger man's entrance once again where he slowly slipped two inside.

Lavi gasped at the intrusion but Tyki's kiss kept his mouth covered in his relentless pursuit of the red head; each man's moan of pleasure poured into the other's mouth from the quickened pace of the gripping hands on each shaft.

Tyki's fingers moved further and faster inside Lavi and he soon found the spot that sent his lover over the edge into ecstasy.

"Ngh! There!" Lavi panted out after pulling away from a kiss finally.

The thrusting fingers went just deep enough to put pressure on that spot as the host tightened his grip around Lavi's aroused member; the Bookman apprentice doing the same to what his hands held.

"I'm gonna come! God Tyki!" Lavi cried as the host moaned out a grunt of ecstasy into a nearby ear.

The red head's body tensed and trembled in Tyki's arms as they came together. The water washed over their bodies and the warm fluids that had just drenched their hands and abdomen muscles disappeared with the clear liquid.

After removing his fingers and helping the other man clean himself before turning the water off, he gently slid Lavi down to the floor of the shower and exited, coming back in a manner of seconds with a towel around his waist and one for Lavi, taking his time to wrap it around his lover's body and helping the youth stand on his feet.

"You don't have to do that," Lavi sighed, getting his breath back and cooling down from the heat.

"I know, but I want to take care of you," Tyki answered as he guided Lavi to the bed where the red head sat down.

Tyki stood in front of Lavi, water dripping down from his long black hair, causing his tan body to glisten more in the room's light; Lavi became half hard again at the sight but moved his gaze as to not see the beauty that stood before him and thought of something that got his mind off of _that_ for the time being.

The older man walked over to Lavi and used a smaller towel to dry Lavi's hair. As he ruffled the cloth on the wet locks, he accidentally caught the string to the red head's eye patch and almost pulled it off. Lavi felt it tug and, in one swift, defensive move, knocked Tyki's hand back while simultaneously kicking the man away. Embarrassed, he quickly covered himself in the bed sheets, all the while readjusting his eye patch.

"I'm sorry Red, it was an accident. Are you ok?" Tyki bent over and touched Lavi's shoulder, holding his stomach from the kick he had received and not really bothering with his own wound since he was more concerned at what caused such a strong reaction. The younger man flinched at the touch.

"I'm sorry but please don't!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Tyki refused to move his hand from Lavi's shoulder and planted himself firmly on the bed beside his trembling young lover. "Lavi, I won't do anything you don't want me to, didn't I tell you that already?"

The red head slowly poked his head out of the sheets and turned to where his good eye met Tyki's golden ones. Seeing the care in those golden eyes, Lavi lunged at Tyki, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, burying his head into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But it's something no one's suppose to know about unless he says it's ok! It's just a reaction of mine! I didn't mean it!" Lavi's voice was shaken and moisture built up in his emerald eye.

Tyki held on to him, not saying anything so that the young man could calm down at his own pace. Over the next few minutes, Lavi's body became less tense under Tyki's embrace and the Portuguese man thought the red head had fallen asleep in that position. He was about to check when the phone rang again.

The machine picked up and Tyki sighed at the tone of the person on the other end.

"I fucking told you what I would do if I had to call you two again, didn't I?" Kanda growled. "We're waiting on both of you so get your sorry asses down here now!"

A slight commotion could be heard on the phone and then a totally different person began talking over what seemed to be a muffled voice.

"Don't mind him, he won't do anything. But if you could please get here as soon as possible we would greatly appreciate it."

"Don't fucking push me aside like that Moyashi!" Kanda could be heard in the background right before the phone call ended.

Lavi slightly raised his head. "Seems those two are fine, that's a relief," he sighed as he said it.

"We're those the friends you were talking about that got hurt?" Tyki asked, his fingers tracing through red locks.

"Yeah," he answered pulling himself away from Tyki.

"I'm sorry for that minor freak out, hehe," he laughed it off, putting the same smile on his face that he wore to keep everyone thinking he was ok.

"Lavi," Tyki said, letting the back of his hand caress the red head's cheek, "you don't have to apologize and you don't have to put up a front with me, alright? You are who you are and I want you regardless, so please be yourself around me."

Lavi grabbed the hand and squeezed it. "Thanks," a real smile tugged on his lips.

-**Line Break**-

"The hell is going on? I've been here for hours and it's already mid afternoon! You told me this would start in an hour! Guess what, it's been five!" Cross yelled at Komui from across the round table.

"That is something I can't help, General."

"Would you please just shut up already, Marian? And can someone please tell me why I have had to entertain him since I got here?"

"You know I only want to be around beautiful things and you fall into that category, Cloud," Cross addressed the woman, his tone doing a total 180 as he addressed the female next to him.

In an attempt to speak without words, she poured her glass of water on top of his head, drenching his red hair and the black coat he wore; everyone around the table stopped breathing, especially Allen, who looked as if he had died where he sat and his soul was slowly leaving his body.

"Cool yourself off," she calmly stated as she went to pour another glass of water.

Cross wrung his hair out and took off his jacket, throwing it over the arm of the chair he sat in. Allen was puzzled as to why his Master hadn't flown into a rage at what the woman had done to him; then realized it was because it _was_ a woman, and quite a beautiful woman at that. He sighed after regaining his senses and reeling his soul back inside his body.

"What are you staring at idiot?" Cross questioned his young apprentice when their eyes met; Allen swallowed hard.

Hoping that things wouldn't get worse, Komui tried to keep the situation from getting too terribly out of control and began to talk about why they were all gathered.

"I guess I can go ahead and start by filling you all in on the situation. It seems that the faction we have been following finally decided to make a move against us directly by involving their top people in the battle we've been fighting. It's been over thirty years since they got directly involved so I was very surprised to hear that they were the ones that attacked Allen and Kanda." Komui looked at the two youth who were sitting three chairs down his left side. Kanda had the same sour look on his face and Allen was still slightly frozen, looking only at his Master. "Allen, could you and Kanda please tell us what happened during your mission?"

No answer.

"Allen?" Komui asked again.

"Che. Oi! Moyashi!" Kanda growled and poked Allen in the side with the hilt of his sword, gaining a rather painful expression from the Brit since his wounds were still fresh.

"What was that for?" Allen asked, surprised as he turned his attention to the Japanese man and holding his side.

"Four eyes wants us to tell these people what happened."

"Oh. Sorry Komui!," Allen scratched behind his head as he smiled apologetically. "I don't remember a lot of the details after I blacked out, but I can tell you about the events prior to that. We were sent to one of the business plants the Order was told the Earl used as a base of operations with intentions to find any information that could help us in our fight against him; it was some sort of candy company if I recall correctly. We were waiting to meet with the director to ask questions and hopefully get a tour of the facility since we used the cover as a team from the Food Administration. We got what we had hoped for because the director and, who I would say was his niece since she was so young, gave us a personal tour but I was curious as to why such a young girl would be there in the first place so I made a mental note about it to look into later. Anyway, the director was very unfriendly, a huge burly man that kept sunglasses on inside along with a sour look almost as bad as Kanda's and he kept a sucker in his mouth the entire time we were with him," Kanda gave Allen a 'What The Fuck' expression in response to his remark as if he didn't know he had a sour look to him. Allen continued. "The girl actually ended up answering more questions than he did which puzzled me further about her. As we toured the facility, we made a mental diagram of the layout so that, later that night, we could sneak inside and take a look behind the locked doors we noticed during the tour. When we went back after hours to look around, we found ourselves in the main office and came across some files stored out of the way from public eyes inside a hidden room within that office that had lists of distributing places. There was also a sealed file that I didn't get a chance to look at so I thought we could when we got back here; although there was something on it."

"And that would be?" Komui asked.

"It had the number fourteen written on it." As Allen said that, Cross darted his eyes to his apprentice and listened carefully. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal and the whole mission seemed easy enough but, as we were leaving, the director and the girl met us in the main office. The first thing I noticed was that their eyes had changed color to a vibrant golden hue and their skin seemed oddly different, almost grey in the darkness. Before we had time to question anything, they called out their security, my eye reacted and we were attacked."

"What kind of security were they? Were they like the manufactured demons, like the Akuma?" Tiedoll asked.

"Yes, but these were faster and stronger as if they had been modified or evolved or something. I can't really explain it but they were tougher than anything I've been up against. At first I thought they were human because they didn't have the round balloon shape like the normal Akuma we fight, but when our weapons reacted and my eye awakened, we realized they weren't. I tried talking to the leaders but the big guy only got angrier and electricity started to spark from his body. The girl just laughed but she was more helpful than the other. She said that we were fun to play with but our prying had caused their Master unwanted stress and that we would have to be punished for intruding and messing up his plans."

"Did she say anything else?" Komui asked.

"No," Allen shook his head.

"Then what happened?"

"They attacked us," Kanda chimed in, surprising everyone that he was even able to add to the conversation. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" he snapped out.

"Yuu-kun needs to be more detailed than that," Tiedoll said.

"Che. Whatever. An attack is an attack; you all know how the story ended so what's there to talk about?"

"Kanda, we need to be thorough with our report so they can understand what we were up against," Allen reprimanded.

"I don't recall asking you for a lecture Moyashi."

"The name's Allen, BaKanda."

"Say that again sprout and we'll see just how hurt you really are."

Sparks started to fly between the two young men as everyone at the round table watched their little squabble.

"For crying out loud. Will you two stop with this lover's quarrel bullshit and just tell us how the hell they fought?" Cross fumed as he lit a cigarette.

Allen and Kanda's eyes froze and their demonic glares turned toward Cross, who, in turn, returned a more heated glare. Allen flinched, knowing too well what could happen if you challenged Cross; Kanda refused to back down.

"The man called himself Skin and he used electricity, like I said before, in his attacks. Most of what he did was attack with his fists, but I don't know if he used anything else because I was busy fighting the girl."

"He was a fucking beast. His body was like armor and it took taking my second ability to the next level in order to penetrate it. He also used chains that attached to my body and sent electric currents through them that electrocuted me in the process. The fight was drawn out more than I wanted but I was able to destroy him," Kanda explained; short, to the point and enough for them to get the picture.

"What about the girl?" Komui asked.

"She called herself Road. I'm not 100% sure of her ability but it seemed like some sort of telekinesis. She used these dagger-like candles that came out of nowhere and hovered in the air. Her body never moved but she kept sending wave after wave of those things at me and I was struck many times by them. She finally pinned me to the ground by shooting a rather large candle through my left shoulder, taking her time walking over to me while letting other smaller candles dig into my flesh slowly; it was agonizing. One even penetrated my left eye," he moved his hand to the bandage covering his eye. "After that one, I blacked out and only remember waking up here in the order in a tremendous amount of pain," Allen explained as he glanced to his Master.

"Kanda-kun, can you tell us what happened after that?" Komui asked.

"That stupid girl was about to stab one of those things into the Moyashi's heart and I threw Mugen into her's. She just laughed and her figure disappeared along with the candles. I tried to stop the bleeding the best I could; some of my blood dripped into his eye and it healed slightly but I didn't have time to do anything else since the wounds were too extensive. That's when I picked him up and carried him out of there and took him to that damn rabbit's place. You know everything after that." The swordsman huffed and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair.

Komui crossed his hands in front of his face, taking a moment before he said anything to the group. "It seems as if it's time to tell all of you who don't know the identity of these people. They are from the Noah Clan, a group of super human individuals that have allied with the Earl in his quest to find a certain person. There are thirteen Noah within the family and each one is extremely vicious. I'm very thankful you two were able to get away from them with as little damage as you did."

"Komui, why are the Noah getting involved now?" Cloud asked.

"Who knows. I wondered that myself when I heard from Kanda when he first got here. We'll need to investigate this; that's why I called this meeting."

"Um, not to be rude, but why haven't any of us ever been told about these Noah?" Allen asked.

"The only people within the Order that know of the Noah are myself, Reever, the Generals and those that outrank us at Central. It is a tight-lipped secret because of the danger that lurks around dealing with them and, like I said, they haven't appeared in over thirty years. We were told to not say anything unless they reappeared, which they finally did."

"Does anyone else know of them?" Cross asked, implying those within the Bookman Clan.

"Yes; I have informed Bookman and given him all the information we have on the Clan. But I must say, he already had a lengthy documentation about them before seeing me and I wanted to ask where his information came from but the look on his face at the time told me not to push the matter."

"Speaking of the Bookman Clan, they should be here soon," Reever said, scratching his head, "right Chief?"

"Ah yes they should. We need to talk about Bookman and things regarding that situation."

"What about Bookman?" Cross asked, his curiosity piqued once more.

Just as the question was asked, the door to the meeting room opened and two men walked in. Lavi walked in front of Tyki, somewhat keeping him in the shadows, wearing the same sweatpants he came to the Order in, a long sleeved green shirt the host let him borrow, though it was a little big on him and an orange scarf around his neck.

Tyki was dressed in a pair of dark fitted jeans with a button up blue shirt and a white casual blazer, his hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and some fly away tresses curled around his face.

"There you are! Please take a seat," Komui offered.

All eyes turned to the men walking into the meeting hall. Allen's body tensed and his heart rate increased when he saw Tyki. His right hand moved to the one Kanda had resting in his lap; grabbing it, he squeezed with all his might as he tried to keep his cool.

The Japanese man's sapphire eyes glanced down, darting to the side to keep from moving his head and drawing attention to them. "What's wrong with you?" Kanda whispered.

"It's happening again; the same feeling that came up when we fought with those two monsters. My heart is pounding and my chest is tight as if something's trying to tear itself out of me," he panted, trying his hardest to keep himself from losing control. "My left arm is burning," his hand clenched tighter as he tried his best to keep his arm from reacting. Cross's narrowed, hidden eyes caught the small spectacle that the two thought they had hidden and he smirked behind his glass.

Kanda glanced over to Allen's face, noticing that the usual grey had lightened a few shades and almost appeared to have an amber hue to it; but it was gone in an instant so Kanda thought perhaps he imagined it.

As the two men that just came inside approached the table, Tyki glanced over to Allen, feeling a tug from his inner being to look at him at that exact moment. His own amber eyes shining brightly as he noticed the flicker of gold in the young Brit. The inner demon shivered with delight and a devilish grin curled his lips.

Cross noticed the man walking behind the red head and choked slightly on his wine-although no one really noticed. Allen's sudden turmoil soon passed and he steadied himself. Kanda's eyes met Tyki's brightly glowing amber ones and he shot up from his seats, unsheathing Mugen.

"What the hell Komui?" Kanda growled, Mugen pointed at the host, ready for a fight.

"Calm down Kanda, there is a reason for him being here," the Chinese man said, waving Kanda back to his seat. The Japanese man wasn't happy at the command but he sheathed Mugen and listened to what his superior ordered him to do, keeping the blade within a quick draw.

"His eyes are the same color as those other two!" Allen pointed out. "When did your eyes change color?" His question was more inquisitive than anything else.

"Ne Allen. His eyes have always been that color," Lavi mentioned, receiving a puzzling look from Allen.

"No they haven't Lavi, at least not to them. You are the only one that's seen my real side aside from the Chief of the Order...and another," his glance darted quickly to where Cross was sitting, before focusing back on Lavi in a manner of seconds. "Everyone else sees my human side: brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin."

"How 'sat possible?" Lavi asked.

"You should know that answer, Lavi, since you can only see the truth," Tyki hinted with a smirk. "But we need to take care of more important things now though, right Chief?

"Yes. Please take a seat everyone," Komui directed.

Everyone around the table sat down and the mood turned awkward and tense for a few brief moments. Cross kept his gaze on Tyki and the dark headed man returned the stare.

"First off, for those of you who do not know, this man is Tyki Mikk, one of the Noah Clansmen. Short version: he defected from the group and asked for sanctuary within the Order in exchange for all of his information in regards to the Earl and his Clan," Komui explained as briefly as possible, not giving time for any questions to be asked about the matter. "Now, for our other business. I've told everyone about the message you received, Lavi, from Bookman and have explained who you are, well except to Allen and Kanda. I figured they could get brought up to speed after the meeting. Anyway," Komui had Reever pass out a file to everyone around the table. "Our allies in the area where the message was sent from forwarded this to us about two days ago. Apparently there were two of the other Noah in the city he's in and they've been watching Bookman since he showed up. Right now, he's taking refuge in the library under the guise of 'research' to keep from being attacked. What we need to do is get in there to give him an escape route because his information is vital to our purposes and because it seems to be a great distress to his apprentice," Komui explained while looking at Lavi, the red head, in turn, gave no emotion; Komui's words froze momentarily when he noticed the quick change in the young man but continued speaking. "How-however, we also have to take into consideration the information we were given by Bookman Jr. last night in regards to the message left by his mentor."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Cloud asked.

"I'm glad you asked; I have put together separate teams under you, the Generals, and have orders for each of those teams. I need these teams to search for the main headquarters of the enemy and continue the search for new accommodators and try to find any information about the Earl that you can aside from what we already know." Reever handed out more files to the four Generals: Cross, Cloud, Sokaro and Tiedoll.

Cross's eyes glanced over his file folder for a brief moment at Komui after seeing what was written on the top page of the inside contents. Komui returned the questioning glance as if to tell Cross he would explain later.

"As for the extraction team, Lavi has to go because if we lose track of Bookman, he's the only one that would be able to pick up the clues he would leave behind."

"But he's not trained to deal with these people and wouldn't be able to defend against their leaders!" Allen protested.

"Ehehe. That's not completely true Allen," Lavi responded, smiling as if he was keeping a secret, which he was.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had training because of my job with several weapons and some martial arts. I'm pretty good with a staff, too, so if I could just be given a few things, I'm sure I could handle myself."

Kanda scoffed at the comment and scowled to the side.

Allen's face was confused. "I had no idea."

"That was the point," Lavi answered.

"So you could have easily fended off Kanda's advances with Mugen?"

"I wouldn't say easily, but I could've held my ground for a bit if it had come to anything serious," his boyish grin wide on his face as he laughed with a hand behind his head.

"Like hell you could've," Kanda fumed.

"Anyway, who's going with me?" Lavi asked, ignoring the oh-so-easy opening to start a fight with the swordsman.

"I want Allen and Kanda to go with you since they've got experience against this enemy. And also," he looked at the man sitting beside Lavi, "I'd like for Tyki to go along."

"The hell Komui?" Cross chimed in, his tone firm and somewhat angry as his fists hit the table. "You can't be serious?"

"I know your worried, but don't be. I've made modifications to keep him in check and he can only use his abilities if the seals on his binding are broken."

Tyki watched the older red head seethe before him, strumming his chin as if to recall the face in his memories. "Ah, now I remember you. We met during _that_ incident didn't we?" Tyki's silky voice filling the room as he finally spoke to Cross, leaning on the back of his hands that his elbows elegantly propped up on the table.

"Yeah and I haven't forgotten your ugly face for a moment. Your hair's longer and your skin's darker but you're still the same heartless bastard regardless of how 'tamed' you've got everyone here thinking you are."

"I've not been 'tamed,' I assure you; I came here out of my own free will and went through a great deal to do so," his teeth bared in a snide smirk as he bantered with the older red head.

"How come you're not dead then? Last I checked, the Earl doesn't take kindly to traitors."

"Oh don't worry too much; they did try to find me and destroy me, but, well, let's just say I used a trick that one of my predecessors used once upon a time," his smile holding.

"Using his ways means you found out the truth then," Cross settled down slightly.

"Yes, I did and I must say I'm not too happy about your hand in the matter."

"Like I give a flying fuck about your damn happiness over it. What's done is done and it'll end like it should have back then."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nothing to elaborate on," Cross lit a cigarette. "Tell me, do you want me to finish the job they started when you turned tail?"

Tyki's eyes glowed brightly and his skin started to shift color to a dark grey. "I'd love nothing more than to have that out with you," his voice dark and ominous. "But," he began to settle down, "this is neither the time or place for our little reunion."

Lavi watched without words; his eye shimmering slightly as his ability as a Bookman kicked in the moment everyone had turned their attention away from him.

_There's something more to this than what Komui's said or else those two wouldn't be acting so chummy. _ He shivered at the thought of anyone being 'chummy' with Cross. _And what was up with Tyki's skin a second ago? I'm sure the only ones that saw it were me and whomever was close enough but still…One way or another, I'm getting to the bottom of this cryptic talk they've made; it's a damn good thing I excel at remembering things. _He hid his demonic chuckle behind his hand.

"Why the hell is he here to begin with four eyes?" Cross addressed Komui, ending the banter between the General and the Noah.

"That's my doing," Komui answered. "I designed a device, like I said, that binds his powers but it also keeps him shrouded from the Noah Clan, at least it should. There is a possibility that they can penetrate the shroud but I think it would take a great deal of power to see through it since Tyki helped me design that aspect of the device."

"Fuck. That. Nothing can stop those things and having him here puts everyone in danger. This is unacceptable, Komui," Cross fumed as he stood from the table. Everyone watched as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Allen didn't know how to react to an agitated Master because he had never seen Cross lose his composure that badly before.

"I knew that wouldn't go so well since I didn't tell either of you about the other," Komui explained.

Tyki smirked. "Don't worry about it; he's always been that way so it's expected. Besides, I wasn't anticipating a warm welcome in your Order anyway but I'm happy to see that most of you seem to be okay with it."

"Don't speak like you know how we feel," Cloud spoke, standing from her own seat. "Your kind has caused too much pain and suffering; I may not like having you around but I trust Komui enough."

"And if you step out of line, I'll slice that pretty little head of yours clear off your shoulders," Sokaro threatened before leaving the room with Cloud.

Tyki sighed. "Guess that's to be expected too. Oh well, can't please everyone," he shrugged, lighting a cigarette as if it didn't bother him in the least.

"They just don't know the full situation; once I have a chance to explain, I'm sure it'll be a little better. But for now, please do as your asked."

The Portuguese man exhaled. "I told you I would when I came here didn't I?" Tyki responded nonchalantly.

Komui nodded, addressing Allen, Kanda and Lavi. "Since that's settled, you all will leave as soon as we hear back from the investigation team and your wounds are healed. Plus I want to have a look at your weapon, Allen, before you do leave; but first, Lavi, I'll have you come with me to get _that_ back. Kanda, Allen please pack your new uniforms and pick one out for Lavi."

The Japanese man only glared at Komui-like usual-and he left the room with Allen. Tiedoll and Reever left soon after, discussing a few aspects of the file he had received for his mission. Tyki excused himself so that Komui and Lavi could discuss what they needed to. A circle of smoke trailed behind his fading figure from the room, a lingering feeling keeping him lost in thought as a twisted smile tugged on his lips.

AN: Yay for more plot! Hope you enjoyed this one ^_^


	11. Innocence

**AN: So, I will be taking a few liberties with certain characters from this part of the story onwards because I kind of have to due to the nature of the plot in this fic and how much information has been released in the actual Manga. Please don't be mad or flame or anything; I'm trying my best! I hope you enjoy what happens ^_^**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. Also, this chapter does have sexual parts to it, just sayin', so be prepared for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well as I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed before posting.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_The Japanese man only glared at Komui-like usual-and he left the room with Allen. Tiedoll and Reever left soon after, discussing a few aspects of the file he had received for his mission. Tyki excused himself so that Komui and Lavi could discuss what they needed to. A circle of smoke trailed behind his fading figure from the room, a lingering feeling keeping him lost in thought as a twisted smile tugged on his lips._

**Innocence**

The coolness of the room calmed his blood as the host closed his apartment door after walking inside. Tugging off his jacket, he threw it over the back of the couch while unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, taking a long draw from the cigarette that hung between his lips before finding a seat on the too large for one person couch. He propped his elbows on his knees and leaned his head forward, his chin finding a home on one hand while the other held tight to the lit cigarette.

His mind was filled with what he had experienced in the meeting room with those yellow eyes that glanced his way and he was working hard to quell the Noah within that was pushing the limits of its bondage. Small sweat beads formed on his brow and his body temperature rose as the barriers within his body rattled.

_Let me out! He can't talk to me this way! I'll kill him! I'll kill that Goddamned magician for treating ME that way!_

_No, you won't. This is my life now; you are to remain silent! I am in control for the rest of our existence, no matter how long or short that will be._

_Fool! If you don't let me out, it will only consume you until you break again; can you handle that? Will you be able to watch the face of your precious red head break as your hand pulls out his heart?_

_That won't happen. I'm stronger now and have a means of controlling you. You'll never hurt them again so be silent!_

The Noah let out a sigh as he sat back, his head thrown over the back of the couch. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he rose, walking sluggishly to answer it. When he opened the door, no one was there so he moved outside into the hallway slightly and peered out into the hallway, looking one way, then the next. He shrugged and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Long time no see, Joido," a sinister voice hissed from behind Tyki. He turned around as fast as he could and was pressed hard against the closed door by a cold black claw.

Glowing amber eyes looked up at him, a twisted smirk on the face of the man holding him against the door.

"I was not expecting to see one of my own kind here of all places. Is it true that you ran from the First?"

Tyki nodded.

The twisted smile softened, as did his grip, letting Tyki go.

Gathering his senses, Tyki regained his elegant demeanor and found his manners. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of having an audience with one such as yourself? And _that_ body? Seems you were desperate."

The figure moved toward the couch, sitting on the back slightly, using his hands to prop himself up, the silver-white hair and red scar being overshadowed by the golden eyes staring at Tyki.

"Hmm…now that _is_ the question," the figure said with a finger to his mouth. "Too long of a story to go into detail now because I don't have much time; this…host doesn't know yet that I'm inside him but I can gain control for brief intervals now that his Innocence is what is should be in order to take care of my own business. I can also hear and see everything this boy does."

Tyki nodded before speaking. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I wasn't expecting to see you in there. I would have been in stasis still if this arm hadn't evolved; I'm going to have to thank Marian for that," the voice explained holding up his left arm. Tyki perked his ears up at hearing the General's name being spoken so familiarly by the being in front of him. "Plus, I wanted to find out if what was said in there was true or not about you. Let me see that device that Komui person was talking about."

Tyki walked over to the figure, displaying his chest and the necklace that adorned his neck, not wanting to upset the person in front of him by not listening to his demands. "You know General Cross?"

The being's eyes glanced up to him as he put his hands on the necklace. "He has been helping me for years." His fingers fluttered over the necklace and he read each of the glyphs, letting that be the end of the talk about his connection with the General. "Seems they did pretty good work on this and it should keep you hidden from the Clan as he explained but if they use all of their power or if the First is anywhere near you, you'll be found out in an instant."

"Thought so," Tyki said as he lit a new cigarette and took a seat on the couch one more time. "What do you want from me? I assume you wouldn't show yourself to me if you didn't want something."

The figure hopped over the couch and straddled himself over Tyki's legs, the host not showing any surprise or movement to remove the person pushing closely to his lower region. "I'm offering you a proposition; one that will hopefully help free all of them from him once and for all. However, you have to be willing to do it and you must trust me no matter what happens," the voice purred as the being leaned closer to Tyki's, their faces merely inches apart from one another.

Tyki exhaled to the side. "A traitor trusting a traitor? That's a delectable scenario. Hmm…what would you have me do if I were to accept this offer?"

Arms clasped behind Tyki's neck as a soft pair of lips brushed by his ear. "I would have you follow me and help destroy him once and for all. When it's over, you can be with your little pet for however long you want."

"The catch?"

The man pulled back to look Tyki square in the eyes. "The only catch is that you would somewhat be signing yourself over to me, in a manner of speaking. I would bind you to me so that the First cannot influence you as he has in the past and our mental link would be reawakened. But, this is only if you're willing to go along with it."

"And if I refuse?"

The figure leaned back further with a twisted grin on his face. "Then I kill you here and now, no questions asked."

Tyki took another long draw on his cigarette, contemplating his options. The Noah within squirmed in excitement at the web that had been spun before him and Tyki smirked back.

"I'll play along; I've got nothing else to lose. But I swear if anything happens to Lavi, I'll do you in myself, Fourteenth, as retribution for his life and for what you put me through in the past."

A smirk came over Allen's face as the Fourteenth stood, beckoning Tyki to follow.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Do you have a knife? Or something sharp?" the 14th asked.

Tyki led him to the kitchen and pulled out a knife from a drawer, handing it over. The 14th pricked his finger and squeezed it, forming a small pool of blood on the tip of his finger. "Drink it," he said with a dark grin.

Tyki gave him an inquisitive, confused look. "Seriously?"

"Drink it," the 14th commanded rather than instructed, his eyes narrowing in a cold stare and his smile fading.

The Portuguese man swallowed hard with what saliva remained in his mouth, not really knowing what awaited him after making this deal, but really having no other choice aside from death and he wasn't about to leave his precious Red alone at such a crucial time.

He pressed his lips over the small wound on Allen's finger, licking and sucking the blood until what little was there in the first place disappeared; the 14th smiled in twisted appreciation. Leaning back up, Tyki's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, hands grabbing at the side of the counter for balance.

The 14th bent down beside him as Tyki gasped for breath. "Forgot to mention this one has Innocence coursing through his blood; should have told you that. But with my blood infused with his, it'll counter balance soon."

"What…did you…do to me?" Tyki asked through pants as he tried to regain his sense of balance and breath.

The 14th held the Noah's head between his hands. "I brought you back to me, brother. Now, we can finish what we started years ago."

The last thing Tyki remembered was a fading twisted grin before darkness took him away.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Not to be nosy, but where exactly are we going?" Lavi asked as he walked behind Komui.

"The room we are going to is where we keep the Innocence and the modified weapons for those that are accommodators for it," Komui answered.

"Okay; what's _Innocence_?"

"The Innocence is God-matter that was left here after the Great Flood in the Bible; it deflects the Earl's creations, which we have labeled and documented as Akuma."

"What are the Akuma, exactly?"

"The Akuma are machines created by the Earl and are infused with the blood of the Noah Clan, allowing them to be controlled only by the thirteen Clansmen. Normally there is only one form in which we fight on a regular basis-a giant metal balloon like creation-but recent events and missions have brought back reports of stronger, faster and more competent Akuma that have taken the form of humans or are have some sort of human likeness."

"What's their function?"

"We do not know their true purpose and Tyki couldn't even tell us beyond what we already knew; he said that only the First Noah-the Earl-knows the true intent behind the creation of the demons. From what we do know, however, they are placed in powerful positions around the world, killing the human and taking his or her place."

"How do they do that?"

"Well, let's say that the Earl wants someone in charge of a particular country to become loyal to him and that ruler or ruling party refuses; he'll create an Akuma in the likeness of that person and have it kill the human, take its place and then loyalties will be made. Doing this helps him infiltrate countries on a wider spectrum than we can imagine."

"But how do these machines actually work?"

"Like I said, they are infused with the blood of the Noah. The blood gives them the ability to use dark matter-the direct opposite of Innocence-and gives them each different abilities depending on how they were created."

"I see," Lavi said as he listened. _That explains the unusual deaths and the reports that went along with them. _"So, how does one know if he or she is an accommodator?"

"The Innocence will resonate with a human that tells us that he or she is compatible with it. That's why we have the Generals look all over the world for people that are compatible with it; they carry Innocence with them and when it resonates, they send it back with the accommodator and we take it from there. That person will come here to train and we create a weapon for them in order to have them fight the Earl and those he controls."

"Uh-huh. You've mentioned the Earl quite a few times and the name is recorded in my logs, but even those don't have much on him. Can you tell me more about him?"

"We actually don't know much about him ourselves; however," Komui paused.

"Hm?" Lavi questioned.

"I had a meeting with Tyki a few nights ago and he told me something that he failed to do in our original meeting. He said the Earl is searching for someone and that is why he is doing all of this."

"Searching for someone? Seems you don't know who that is," Lavi said as Komui nodded in agreement. "How did you find all of this out Komui?"

"Well, a lot of the information has been gathered throughout the past one hundred years or so. However, in the past few months we've learned a great deal more due Tyki's help."

"The Noah…hmm. And Tyki's one of them? I guess it makes sense but aren't they supposed to be loyal to the Earl until death?"

"Yes. But we still don't know why Tyki defected and came to us; he's keeping his lips sealed on that matter. I've overlooked it for now because the information he has given the Order has been very helpful and we have made a lot of progress in our work against the Earl."

"So there are thirteen of them; do you know everything about them?"

"Not everything. What we do know is they are a group of humans descended from Noah himself that work directly under the Earl to help him achieve his goals. They have super human abilities that we have documented as their 'Noah Abilities;' if you'd like I can get you a copy of the report," Komui said.

"I'd like that," Lavi answered. "What about the ones that Allen and Yuu-chan mentioned, then?

"The one that Kanda killed was known as 'Wrath' within the Noah family and the use of electricity was his Noah ability. The girl that put Allen into the ICU is called Road and is the oldest of the awakened Noah, so don't let her looks fool you if you come across her. She is known as the Noah of Dreams and manipulates things to her own desires; however, her deadliest ability is that she can pull you into a dream world where she can destroy your heart if you break inside the world. Each one of them is very powerful; Tyki is no exception to this either. He is known as the Noah of Pleasure and has even said that he is one of the deadliest and strongest of the Clan, next to the Earl and Road."

Lavi noted the warning in Komui's voice as he explained Tyki's part in the Clan. He had seen a hint of something within Tyki's eyes that was off but he never let it become an issue, thinking he would get around to asking about it. Now he had to ask and find out just how much danger he could possibly be putting himself in by being the Noah's lover.

"So how do you know so much about them and not the Earl?"

Komui stopped walking and took a breath, not really wanting to share his information further but knew he had to inform Lavi of everything he could so that the red head would be able to fight if push came to shove.

"As I said, Tyki only offered a fragment of the information he knows; but, he swore to me that he did not know the full story of the Earl aside from what he did share about him," Komui said, looking at Lavi with a serious demeanor.

"Why won't he tell you everything?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know," Komui sighed. "Anyway, you heard me say he defected and came here, right?" The red head nodded. "Okay. Well, he was almost dead when he came to the Order; his body was severely bruised and beaten and he barely had a pulse. He seemed to have narrowly escaped thanks to his own powers and showed up on our doorstep. We treated his wounds and put him under quarantine and, after he healed, he willingly gave up information in return for shelter here within the Order. While he was recovering, I worked with him to design and create that necklace around his neck that binds his powers and shields him from the Clan."

Lavi took a moment to process what Komui explained, making sure to adequately store it away in the right files of his mind. "That's one hell of a story," he said, Komui nodded.

The two began walking once more and Lavi asked another question. "Why did Tyki run away?"

"He learned something he wasn't supposed to know."

"Do you think that's what he's keeping tight lipped about?"

"I do. The only thing he mentioned is what I already told you, that it apparently has to do with the person the Earl is looking for and why, exactly, he wants to find this person. I wish I could tell you more; I'm sorry. However," he trailed off for a moment.

"However?" Lavi asked to coerce the thought out of Komui.

"I know there is more to it than that. I don't think the information is threatening to us so I haven't pushed for him to share that bit of knowledge. Perhaps if the right person were to come along," the insinuation in his words almost made Lavi stop in his tracks but he refused to let on that there was anything between the two of them other than friendship or that of a Bookman and his informant. "If the right person came along that he could confide in, I'm sure he'd tell that person the reason for his keeping the information tight lipped."

Lavi nodded in understanding because he didn't want to ask any more questions at the moment nor did he want Komui asking things or insinuating anything further.

The two continued walking and came to a large black door. Komui walked to a keypad and put his hand to the scanner after inputting a few numbers on the pad. The door opened and they walked inside.

"This is where we keep the weapons once they have been modified for the accommodator," Komui pointed out as Lavi took note of all the machines and gadgets lining the room.

"Komui, you mentioned these accommodators having abilities; what are they?" Lavi asked.

"Well not every accommodator has an ability aside from being able to use the Innocence. However, a few specific people, like Kanda and Allen, have other abilities that help them fight. For Allen, his left eye alerts him to any Akuma that are within a certain radius and he can see them even if they are in their human disguise. Kanda, on the other hand, has the ability to heal himself from any wound. If he gets a scratch, his body naturally heals itself; we've actually been able to make a vaccine out of his blood that allows other accommodators to heal faster. Although if you want more information on that, speak to Johnny later."

"Hmm. Interesting. Makes sense seeing as how Yuu-chan never has a scratch on him even after getting a paper cut; I always thought I might have gone a little crazy thinking it was my imagination," Lavi sighed. "On top of these natural abilities, do accommodators or their weapons do anything else?"

"Not really; although we do have two different types of weapons as of now: equipment type and parasitic type."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, equipment types use the weapons we make while the Innocence in parasitic types is attached to the accommodator's body. Allen is a parasitic type, if you couldn't figure it out and his type is extremely rare. As of to date, our records show only six accommodators in the history of the Order to be parasitic types. Allen is one; the late Suman Dark; Krory-whom you haven't met yet- is another. The other three have long since passed. Although, one is still being used as a weapon against the Earl."

"Oh? That's impossible; how does a dead body fight?"

Komui smirked. "Not if you're Cross Marian; the man may be one of the worst human beings on the planet, but he is a damn good scientist and General. He used his magic and scientific knowledge to revive a corpse that was a parasitic type accommodator. She only listens to him and is hauntingly beautiful."

"S'at so," Lavi said intrigued. "S'how does that whole parasitic thing work then if it's in the body?"

"Hehe. That one's better left for you to see rather than be explained. Ah, here we are," Komui said as he stopped short of a large opening in the floor that expanded several feet below them. "Hev, we're here."

A large green creature protruded rose from the gaping chasm and Lavi watched with his hands behind his head as the image turned into something crossed between a woman and a snake.

"Komui, it's been a while," the woman stated.

"Yes it has. This is Lavi, Bookman Jr., and he's here for his weapon."

Lavi dropped his hands from behind his head, stunned at what Komui said. "My what?"

"Your weapon. You are an accommodator and we took the weapon you normally use and modified it to something that you can actually fight with."

"Uh…I don't know if you know this but I can't do anything without the old man's approval, so I'm afraid I can't accept anything like tha-" his words were cut off as the creature in front of him produced tentacle like hands that lifted Lavi from the ground. Hev, as she was called, began to examine him and held a newly fashioned, small hammer-like weapon up to him as she did so.

"He has a 92% synchronization rate with the Innocence," she said as she sat him back down on the ground next to Komui. One of the appendages handed the small hammer to Lavi, who reluctantly took it from her.

"Um, thanks, I think. But like I was saying, I can't do anything without Bookman's say so."

"Don't worry about having Bookman's approval because we already have that," Komui said as he began to leave, not giving Lavi time to pursue the matter. "We'll be going now Hev, have a nice day."

The red head scratched his head in confusion, trying to figure out how Bookman would have given permission to Komui if he didn't know about the Order.

_Or maybe he does and just didn't tell me._ Lavi glared at the thought, making a mental note to speak to his mentor about the matter as soon as he could.

"Komui," she beckoned.

He turned back to face her again. "Yes Hev?"

"Someone is on the verge of synchronizing further than 100%; I cannot tell who it is, but the Innocence I protect is resonating erratically each and every day. I just thought you should know."

Komui smiled. "Thank you Hev." The creature nodded in response and faded back into the cavern from whence it came.

Lavi followed behind Komui, still very confused with what was going on. However, he took a moment to look down at the small hammer that was now in his possession.

"Care to explain?"

"In due time, please come this way first though," Komui said as he led Lavi back through the room and out of the door.

"Well if you can't explain that right now, explain how you knew I was an accommodator?"

"We picked it up from the first time you entered the building. We've had our people keep an eye on you ever since then and were waiting for things to progress to a point where we could bring you in. We knew we couldn't approach you after we learned you were Bookman's apprentice so we had to speak with him first. And that's exactly what we did," Komui explained as they walked.

"So Bookman's been in contact with you for a while then?"

Komui nodded. "For almost a month. He said that if something were to happen to him to bring you here and explain everything in detail about what has transpired between him and the Order. After we told him you were an accommodator, he asked to see if he was compatible and, sure enough, he resonated with the Innocence as well. At that time, we gave him a weapon and he told us to prepare for when you would arrive and that you had permission to take up the role as an accommodator for now."

"I see," Lavi answered as his gaze went off to nothing in particular while he stored all the new information within his mind.

As they entered the main hallway, they took a different turn and Lavi could hear voices coming from a door at the end.

They arrived at a green door with a sign hanging over it that read "Training Room." Komui opened the door and Lavi was surprised to see Allen and Kanda fighting with shinai; though he was very use to seeing the two of them fight, it was more of a shock to see the two fighting just after being released from the medical wing. Lenalee was sitting on the side lines looking as if she were taking a breather and Tyki was even there-much to the red head's surprise-dressed in workout clothes, sweating.

_Oh…My…God…he looks so hot right now. I want to touch._ Lavi shook away his thoughts along with the mental scenario of what he was doing with the man that just ran through his mind upon seeing the Noah with sweat glistening off his somewhat exposed toned body.

"Everyone," Komui said.

Lavi watched as Lenalee and Tyki looked over toward them, a bottle of water at Tyki's mouth…_I want to be that bottle right now_…but Kanda and Allen were still going at it as they seemed to be in some sort of zone that didn't allow for anyone to stop what they were doing.

"Ahem," Komui said again.

Still, the two did not answer, the only sound filling the room being the bamboo swords striking one another and the panting of the two fighters.

"Should I call Tiedoll and Cross?"

That stopped them. The two huffed where they stood, trying to catch their breath. Each man was shirtless and had their hair pulled back out of their faces in ponytails and they were wearing regular workout pants. Allen bent at his knees while Kanda stood with his arms crossed; sweat pouring down their faces and upper bodies.

"Sorry Komui, we were really into it," Allen said. The bandages from his wounds were still adorning his body although he was healing rather fast and the bruises he had at the meeting had almost completely disappeared; Lavi attributed the healing to the infusion that Komui mentioned had been created from using Kanda's blood. Lavi was taken back a bit when he saw Allen's arm, realizing it was a different color from the night Kanda dragged his unconscious form into his apartment. From his left shoulder to his fingertips, his arm was black and a small design adorned the top of the shoulder while a green cross could be seen on the top of his hand.

"Well, now that I have your attention. Lavi needs to train a bit on how to activate his Innocence."

"He's an accommodator?" Lenalee asked, walking over to the two of them.

"Yes. We just got his weapon from Hev and I need you all to help him train. He already knows how to fight, but needs help to activate," Komui said as he looked at Tyki. "I'm hoping you can be the one to help with that."

Tyki smirked. "I'm the only one that can, but you know I need some assistance in order to call it out."

"I do indeed," Komui said as he walked over to Tyki. He put his hands on the necklace adorning the man's neck and moved his fingers quite quickly in a pattern until a small click was heard. "That should be enough for what we need." Komui turned to the others. "Kanda please spar with him with weapons, Allen hand to hand combat and Lenalee, you can sit there and just be adorable!" he said as he began doting on his younger sister.

"Nii-san," she said quite irritated.

"Um, excuse me Komui but I have no idea what I should be doing here," Lavi pointed out.

"Yes, well that's what bringing you here was for. You all have time before you leave on your mission to train. That is all," he said as he waved and left the room.

Lenalee sighed. "He seriously needs to learn to better explain himself. Lavi," Lenalee said, taking his hand, "don't worry we'll help you figure it out. So what does your weapon look like?"

Lavi held the small hammer up between his index finger and thumb. Lenalee leaned in toward it and took a long look at the weapon.

"That's it?"

Lavi nodded. "I have no idea how this is a weapon. I had a retractable staff in my car but somehow that crazy scientist known as your brother had someone take it out and now he's saying this is my new weapon. But how the heck am I supposed to fight with this lil' thing?"

"That's something that the Innocence will tell you once you start fighting," Tyki said as he lunged at Lavi. Lavi ducked out of the way just as Tyki's fist narrowly missed him.

"The hell?"

"You think I'll go easy on you?" Tyki smirked as his fists clenched at his sides. Lavi watched as a purple aura formed around his fists. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee stood to the side as to let the two men have room. "Better call out your weapon or else I might actually hurt you, Red." Tyki lunged once more at Lavi, this time with his dark matter surrounding his hands.

"How am I supposed to fight if I don't know what I'm doing?" Lavi said as he kept dodging blow after blow that Tyki was throwing at him

Allen stood with his back against the wall and his hands behind his head. "Just listen to your Innocence and let it resonate with your will," he explained. "Each accommodator can feel their Innocence to some extent and it will tell you what you need to do."

"Listen to wha- Shit!" he exclaimed as Tyki pushed him into a corner, his fist narrowly missing the red head's face and slamming into the wall behind Lavi. Tyki was inches from Lavi's face and he decided to tease him slightly by blowing him a kiss, causing the red head to flush slightly although it didn't last long as the flush was soon replaced by an angry glare.

Lavi kicked at Tyki, finally starting to fight back, but the man dodged and jumped backwards, quite acrobatically, landing on the other side of the training room.

_Did he just float?_ Lavi thought for a brief moment at the slow landing before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

The red head held his tiny hammer in his hand thinking solely on how to fix his situation. He felt the hammer shudder in his palm as if the Innocence was trying to get out to fight Tyki, its enemy. He concentrated on that feeling and he slowly began to feel it more and more. When one thought,_ EXTEND_, raced through his mind, the hammer extended. The once small hammer was now quite large but wasn't heavy in Lavi's grasp.

_So it is retractable like the staff I was using; that's good to know. Now, how does one fight with this thing since Tyki's using close combat as his means of attacking?_

As he thought, the onlookers watched his Innocence activate and were quite impressed by the size of his hammer.

"Che. Probably making up for something else," Kanda said. Allen and Lenalee leaned away from the wall, turning their heads to look at him, puzzled as to why Kanda, of all people in the world, would make a penis joke like that. "What?" he questioned hatefully after realizing they were looking at him.

Allen chuckled. "Nothing; nothing at all."

"Brat," he retorted under his breath followed by a 'che' and the crossing of his arms.

Tyki watched with more curiosity as he was, after all, the one fighting the Innocence at the moment. Since he had invocated his own dark powers, the thrill of the fight was heating his blood and his inner Noah. He yearned for the contact with the thing that he was naturally an enemy of, wanting to break it, destroy it. But he fought hard against that urge.

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Destroy it now! Destroy him!_

_No, I don't do that anymore. I'm on their side now and I can't harm them, especially him._ He fought against the thoughts in his mind and cast the echoing words into the back of his mind.

Before he could shake them clearly away, Lavi was on the offensive, charging Tyki with his weapon. He swung and Tyki dodged, leaping in the air over the red head and landing behind him. He turned quickly to try and land a punch to Lavi's exposed back but Lavi moved in enough time to block the punch with the hammer's head. He didn't know how it happened aside from just thinking in his mind that he needed the larger side to be his shield. Then it clicked.

If he thought it, the Innocence would do it. Simple enough.

The contact of the dark matter with the Innocence began to shake the foundations of the room and Tyki pushed himself away from the weapon, sweating and somewhat out of breath. He lowered his defenses and let his powers return within his body.

"That's…enough Red," he panted, kneeling on the ground.

Lavi looked at him, concerned. "You ok?" he asked as he willed the hammer back to its original form.

"I'm fine, or rather, I will be. It's been a long time since I used that part of myself and coming into contact with Innocence while not being able to call out more power is a bit hard on my body."

Lavi offered his hand to the kneeling man. Tyki took it and they walked over to the others. The red head used his body as support to the Noah as he leaned him against the wall before the host slid to the ground.

"That was quite impressive," Allen said. "Did you figure out how to use it?"

Lavi turned his attention to Allen. "I suppose for the most part. But the whole time I was controlling it, something kept pestering me in the back of my head; it was like the Innocence wanted to do more but I didn't understand it enough to listen."

"That's perfectly fine. I'm sure it'll come to you when you need it so don't worry right now. The main thing is you were able to activate it and use it for now."

"Guess you're right," Lavi said, looking away in contemplation.

"Miss Lenalee, would you mind helping me get to your brother?" the Portuguese man asked of the Chinese woman.

"Hmm? No problem, but why do you need to go there?"

"He is the only one that can fix this," Tyki said pointing to the necklace.

"Oh yeah," she said as if she had remembered some very important information. She turned to Lavi, Kanda, and Allen. "I'm taking him to see Nii-san so you three start training again until dinner. I'll be back by then," she ordered as the three men nodded.

Tyki stood by himself and followed Lenalee toward the door but Lavi stopped him before he exited, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lavi asked, not really caring at this point if the people in the room found out his relationship with Tyki. Allen already knew and if he did, so did Kanda, and Lenalee being the one that seemed to start this entire thing that day at the club probably understood the nature of their relationship as well. After the small deduction, Lavi felt it okay to express his concern of the older man's well being.

"I'll be fine Red, don't worry. See you at dinner," his words comforted Lavi as he placed a hand on the red head's hair, stroking it lightly.

"Ok," Lavi said, sensing something troubling behind what Tyki said but disregarding it based on the Noah's words. "Dinner then," he agreed while watching his lover leave the room.

Tyki glanced over at Allen as he walked by and noticed a hint of amber in the Brit's eyes, as if the 14th was sending him a warning of sorts. Lavi caught the odd exchange between the too and thought about what it meant; however, his distant, thoughtful stare was interrupted as the hilt of a sword came crashing down on top of his head.

"The hell was that for?" he whined while rubbing the spot.

"My turn baka usagi," Kanda glared with one of the most sadistic smiles Lavi had ever seen on his face before.

"Ehehehe," the red head laughed nervously as he prayed for his life.

**To be continued…**

AN: And we end another eventful chapter; hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! The 14th showed up and is up to something suspicious ~_^ As always, comments are appreciated and I'd love to know what you think thus far of the story ^_^


	12. Another Day, Another Mission

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically through the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well because I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed by my beta before posting.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

"_My turn baka usagi," Kanda glared with one of the most sadistic smiles Lavi had ever seen on his face before._

"_Ehehehe," the red head laughed nervously as he prayed for his life._

**Another Day, Another Mission**

"Owwie!" Lavi whined as he walked into the dining hall with Lenalee, rubbing the top of his sore head.

She chuckled. "You did pretty well today, Lavi; especially for having to train with those two."

"Yuu-chan was so mean!" he continued whining in hopes of getting sympathy from the woman.

She laughed again, patting his shoulder as they stood in line for their food.

The dining hall for members of the Order was on the third floor of the building and was quite large, having long rectangular tables with wooden seats. Lavi was shocked to see just how many people were part of the Order and actually lived in the building. Lenalee explained to him as they stood in line for food that the people that Komui sent to investigate areas were called Finders and it was their job to follow leads about things that only those within the Order would know to look for and if it seemed important enough for accommodators to be dispatched for, they would go on a mission to that particular place.

"That makes sense," Lavi said as the two searched for a place to sit, their muscles still sore from their workout earlier. They noticed Allen and Kanda sitting together; though it wasn't hard to miss Allen with the many plates he always accumulated during his mealtime.

The two sat down beside the Brit and Japanese man and began eating their dinner, making light conversation about the weather, training and Komui's failed experiment of the day that landed three Finders and two people from the Science Department in the medical ward.

Said crazy Scientist walked into the cafeteria and spotted the young accommodators laughing at the table and made his way over to them, a stupid smile on his face. Kanda was finishing up his soba and tea and Allen had moved on to his dessert plates, happily eating each and every sweet bite with a smile on his face, and Lavi was midway through his second sandwich when Komui arrived to congratulate him on his training.

"Seems you're learning fast, though it's to be expected from someone from the Bookman Clan, and it's great that you've managed to train with those two," he smiled, pointing to Kanda and Allen.

"S'not easy," Lavi said, rubbing the bandage on his cheek and glancing at the ones that adorned his arms, clear indications of the hell the two had put him through. "Say Komui, where's Tyki? He never came back from seeing you after training and he did say he'd be at dinner. I…had some questions for him," he said utilizing his status as Bookman Jr. to explain his want to see the man.

Komui's face stiffened briefly but only enough for just Lavi to take notice of before covering the look with a smile. "He's fine, just resting."

"Oh really?" Lavi asked slyly, his inquisitive grin signifying to the Chief that he caught the little slip up.

"Yes. He will be fine; if you wish to check on him, feel free as he's resting in one of the hospital rooms right now. However, I caution you; he is guarded."

"Why does he need to be guarded?"

Komui hesitated answering, trying to find the right words. "For our and his protection right now."

"…" Lavi cocked an eyebrow in response. _Protection, huh. Wonder what that means._

"KOMUI LEE!" a rather serious and frustrated voice yelled across the dining room. Everyone silenced their conversations and even Jerry poked his head from the ordering window to see what was happening.

Komui smiled evilly. "I've been found."

Reever stormed over to the man in the beret and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him from the room as quickly as he had stormed in. The doors slammed shut and everyone looked on in wonder momentarily before going back to whatever conversation they had been in before the interruption.

Lenalee broke the silence as she sipped her tea. "Serves him right. I hope Reever ties him to his desk and doesn't let him have an ounce of coffee for the whole night."

Allen, Lavi _and_ Kanda turned to look at Lenalee, their eyes quite shocked that the usually quiet, meek girl could actually say something that mean so easily and calmly about her own brother.

"Anyone up for seconds?" Lavi asked, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Kanda growled.

"Ehehehe. Not usually," Lavi said with his boyish grin on his face. "I try to leave that one to Allen!" he finished while pointing at the Brit.

"Hey! I don't _always_ think with my stomach!" the white-haired man protested while pouting.

"Urusaiyo," Kanda muttered.

Lavi laughed the situation away as he always did before taking another bite of his sandwich and changing the conversation once more. "Ne, Allen…you two seemed rather miffed at Tyki earlier but looked to be getting along fine with him in the training room. What's up with that?"

"Um, we weren't really trying to get along with him. I mean he's not done anything to me but I'm still weary of him because he's part of the Noah Clan. Kanda on the other hand," the Bit trailed off as his gaze went to Kanda and he licked the icing from the cake he was eating off of his lips.

"Fucking Noah doesn't belong in the Order. We were forced into training with him today because of _you_," his glare narrowing at Lavi. "I swear if he so much as steps out of line, he'll get intimately acquainted with Mugen."

Bookman Jr. swallowed hard; he'd been at the tip of Mugen too many times before and knew Kanda all too well to know a promise from a threat. "Oh…well…um…I guess that's a good enough answer," the red head stated before taking the last bite of his sandwich.

-**LINE BREAK**-

Tyki's mind ran through a vast amount of memories and current events, trying to connect the dots in order to understand why the 14th had appeared after being thought dead and why he would address him and ask for the Noah of Pleasure's help. A part of his own memories was still blocked from over thirty years ago and he tried his best to break that barrier, but it was a fruitless effort. The only thing he could clearly remember was that the 14th had defied the Earl and tried killing him. He lost the fight and went into hiding with his human brother. But the 14th said he wanted Tyki's help again and the Noah of Pleasure had no idea what that meant. He sighed.

_Thinking about me again, Joido?_ The 14th's voice rang in his head.

_Not on purpose, I assure you. _

_The answers to your questions will come in due time, but for now I need you at your full strength and for that to happen we need that necklace off of you. Any ideas?_

_Not a clue. You saw the necklace so you know about the seals along with the one the Chief concocted without me knowing. Once all the other seals are lifted, that one will keep me bound to them and if I so much as think of harming one of their people it will shoot pin sized needles into my neck and fill my body with Innocence, which will either render me immobile or kill me._

_It won't kill you; at least not now because my blood has already seeped into your body by now and it was infused with Innocence. The most it would do would be knocking you out for a few days. _

A momentary pause in the conversation kept Tyki's attention.

_Joido, do you think you could push through the last seal if you had enough power?_

_Probably but…why would I want to do that? My Noah will try to take over again._

_Precisely._

_Wait. You want that side of me to come out?_

_Hmmm. Yes, I do. _

Tyki doubled over in the hospital bed, holding his hands to his head as a wave of energy flowed through his body, his inner Noah stirring.

Bright amber eyes looked up after a few moments of agony, the Noah panting before taking a long, deep breath to fill his lungs; sharp, white teeth glowing under the moonlight that seeped in through the barred window.

"Much better; been a while since I've been let out, hmm," he licked his lips as he gazed out into the night sky.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Excuse me sir, but you are not allowed in without proper identification," one of the guards said. The two guardians for the room were dressed in robes that hid even their faces. Lavi was a bit curious of their appearance but upon closer inspection he noticed a badge sewn into their robe that translated into the word 'Crow'. He had read about them: they were the physical embodiment of magic within the Order and the people chosen to be part of Crow could restrain both the Akuma as well as the accommodators if they were so ordered to do. He shivered a bit at the thought of having one of them use their magic on him now that he was an official employee of the Order.

"Komui gave me permission to pass," he answered.

"Without written word from the Chief or Assistant Chief or a verbalization in person, I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

Lavi sighed. "Ok look. I am Bookman Jr. and I am here to speak with the man behind this door for my job so please step aside and let me enter." His green eye glowed slightly as he stated his title and the two men looked at each other in contemplation.

"Sorry but we need more proof than that," the guard on the left answered.

Just as Lavi's irritation reached the point of wanting to push the guards aside, Reever came walking down the hallway reading through a report.

"Oi! Lavi! What're you doing here?" the Australian Assistant Chief asked, looking up from the paperwork he was reading as he walked.

"Trying to get inside but _someone_ won't let me pass," he threw a glare he learned from Kanda toward the guards.

"You two, let him pass. He has permission and he's Bookman's apprentice."

The two guards saluted in obedience and opened the door for Lavi to enter.

"Thanks pal," he said as he waved to Reever, rolling his eyes at the guards.

"Have fun," Reever answered, looking back down at his papers as he continued walking down the hall.

Lavi entered the room. It was easy for him to notice Tyki sitting on the hospital bed looking out the window at the rising moon because he was the only thing in there aside from the bed and a side table. Bookman's Apprentice could tell something was different with the Noah: the tone of his skin looked different and the aura surrounding him gave off a somewhat hostile presence.

The closing door alerted the older man to someone coming inside his room and he shifted his attention to who had walked in. A familiar smirk appeared on his face as he elongated his half naked body down the bed and propped himself up on his forearm, the sheets falling softly down and framing his body.

"Red, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, though his voice sounded different; it was softer, deeper, more tantalizing.

The lights were off; the only light in the room came from the incoming moonlight and Tyki's eyes glowed bright amber in the dark, making him appear to be almost cat like.

Lavi walked toward him and stopped short, tilting his head slightly. "You're…different."

Tyki's low, chilling laugh echoed slightly in the room, revealing his white teeth behind a twisted smile as amber eyes smoldered in the moonlight. "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. What's wrong?"

Tyki's eyes roamed over Lavi's body from his head to his feet as if he were taking inventory of his prey before devouring it. The golden irises stopped halfway up the younger man's leg to see the small hammer protruding out of his pocket.

"Mind putting that aside before coming over here?"

Lavi was puzzled by the question but remembered that Innocence was Tyki's enemy, so to say, so he lifted it from his pocket and sat it on a table not far from the bed, his trust in the Noah overshadowing any rationality at the moment.

"Tyki, you seem really different; kinda creepy different."

The man on the bed tilted his head at the question and moved under the sheet that covered him. The thin fabric slid softly from his body, barely concealing what was below his waist. It was at that moment Lavi realized he wasn't just half naked, he was completely naked under the covers and the red head's heart skipped a beat; he swallowed hard to fight back the rising heat within his own body.

"Why don't you come join me, Red? I'm feeling a bit lonely at the moment," Tyki's silken voice changed, Lavi could tell. It was more seductive, more sensual and it captivated him so much that his body moved forward on its own. Before he knew it, he was standing right beside the bed within inches of the older man's grasp.

Tyki held out his hand to Lavi's skin, letting his index finger slowly crawl up the red head's right arm then back down, his eyes following the movement of his hand.

"This hand attacked me today," he paused, "it still has traces of Innocence on it." Tyki hooked his fingers around Lavi's, slowly bringing the hand to his mouth and gently kissing his lover's palm. His own lips burned at the touch because of the lingering traces of the Innocence still fresh on the younger man's flesh. "Mmm," Tyki moaned at the sensation as his tongue traced each individual digit.

Lavi shivered at the sensation, unsure if he should do something himself or continue standing. Before he could make a sound decision, he was pulled down onto the bed. In one fluid motion, he was on his back with Tyki straddling him, his golden eyes piercing down at the red head with a want that wasn't normal.

"Tyki?" Lavi asked hesitantly while noting the super human strength that kept him trapped under his lover.

The burning passion behind Tyki's eyes was something Lavi couldn't help but notice. It had surfaced once before when they had been together but it seemed more controlled the last time he saw it; now it was wilder and uninhibited, burning with desire to indulge in pleasure.

"I told you that I wasn't going to restrain myself around you anymore," he said looking down at Lavi as if he were undressing the younger man with his eyes.

Being closer to Tyki, Lavi definitely could see that his skin tone had indeed darkened to the color it started to change into during the meeting: a dark, almost gray color.

"Tyki, stop, please. You also said you wouldn't do anything that I didn't want to do and I don't want to do this; at least not here," he reminded the older man as he began to struggle. He was unable to move his hands because the Noah had his wrists clamped against the bed and, though his legs were free for the most part, he wasn't able to move them enough to kick at Tyki due to the position the older man had taken on his lap: he was trapped and the only way to deal with Tyki he could logically reason out was to talk to him.

Tyki paid no heed to Lavi's words, taking his struggling hands and tying them to the bed rail with the sheet. He leaned back, slightly hovering mere inches from Lavi's face and smirked devilishly as his fingers snaked through Lavi's hair. The Noah's lips brushed over rose red lips as they made their way to his lover's neck, kissing the flesh teasingly to find the red head's erogenous zones, biting and sucking at them to leave his mark whenever he found a spot.

The Noah moved one hand from the red locks, placing it on Lavi's shirt, smirking as he pulled away. The red head's eye widened when he glanced down and saw his shirt dematerialized through his body. Somewhere inside his mind an alarm sounded because of what was happening and he deeply regretted leaving his newly acquired Innocence out of his reach. He directed his gaze toward the small hammer, the little gesture catching Tyki's attention.

Tyki smirked at the reaction, his own body flinching slightly at the use of his power beyond what he was allowed at the moment but loving the thrill of the pain mixed with the pleasure. "Don't worry, Red. We're just playing; my other side would hate me if I hurt you too much," he whispered, bringing Lavi's heated gaze back to the Noah as he tried to push Tyki off of him with his hips and legs and snap some sense into his lover.

"For crying out loud! Tyki stop this!" his thrashing around only instigating the older man more.

The Noah pinned the red head down fully with his weight and super human strength as his legs wrapped around Lavi's, completely immobilizing the younger man.

Lavi continued to try and struggle, gritting his teeth as he pushed his body against the power holding him down, quickly finding he had no room to move at all now. He glared at Tyki and tried fighting the sensation the man's kisses were creating in him, but when Tyki bit his nipple and pressed his hips into his lover's quite unexpectedly, Lavi couldn't hold it in anymore. He gasped out loud and his body trembled at the sensation of a hand snaking into his pants and firmly grabbing his half hard member.

"Tyki please stop!" Lavi still fought the reaction, hoping that he could still talk some sense into the Portuguese man. However, the pain and pleasure the Noah gave him made him yearn for more from the older man, which was voiced through his body's reaction to what his lover was doing.

"I told you I would bring you pleasure," he said looking up at Lavi's fearful glance, "and it seems I am judging by how your body keeps pressing up into me," he teased.

Tears formed in the corner of Lavi's lone emerald orb and he pleaded behind a held back sob to Tyki. "Please, not like this."

The Noah looked down, puzzled, into the green eye that was pleading with him. All his motions stopped and he was perplexed at what to do. A sudden jolt of energy flowed through his body once more and the Noah doubled over in pain, clenching his loose locks in his hands while he let out a low scream.

"No! Don't do this to me again! Let me stay out! Aaaagh!" his voice demanded before collapsing on top of Lavi's pinned body.

The Noah breathed deeply and the red head could feel the body move on top of him. "Tyki?" Lavi asked out of concern and inquiry, wanting to hold the man but unable to because his hands were bound to the bed frame.

Tyki slowly lifted himself up and blinked his eyes, the intense color now neutralized and the wild, uninhibited passion no longer lingering in the irises and his skin slowly faded back to normal. Whatever had just happened, Lavi noted, somehow caused his lover to snap out of the zone he had in. Tyki's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Lavi's neck, apologizing as he began to unbind red head's hands.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Lavi. I just haven't…I couldn't control it. I'm so sorry," Tyki pleaded into his lover's chest where he had buried his head once more. Lavi finally wrapped his arms around Tyki, comforting him.

"It's ok, Tyki. Don't worry, I'm fine." He pulled Tyki's face up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Look, I'm ok."

Tyki sighed and his tense body relaxed in Lavi's embrace. Rolling to his lover's side, he pulled the sheet back over them both as the two laid there in silence for a few moments, each holding on to the other.

The Noah tried to reason out what had happened. _Did the 14__th__ do something to me to release the inner Noah? Or was it because of using my powers earlier during training that allowed the Pleasure to take over momentarily since my guard was down?_ None of his questions had answers and he was getting more and more upset with himself and with the 14th.

_Don't worry; it was only a test and you passed thanks to that human's help._

_What the hell did you do? Do you know how dangerous that side of me is? I could have killed him._

_But you didn't. Now be a good boy and enjoy your time with him and, remember, do NOT say a word about me to anyone, especially that Bookman._

Tyki sighed as his mental conversation with the 14th ended and he focused back on Lavi.

"I really am sorry Red. I haven't used my powers in a very long time so when I used them earlier, it was a little hard to restrain my inner Noah; it is always fighting to get out and part of it did unfortunately."

Lavi turned over onto his side to face Tyki. "Tell me about your Noah."

"There isn't much to tell. Each of the Noah have individual abilities aside from using the Dark Matter and I'm no different. We also have duties that we must fulfill for the Earl and we use those abilities to do so. On top of that, we are all what you could define as 'Noah's Memories,' which is why the clan is called Noah. I am Noah's Pleasure."

"Pleasure? Is that why you're so cool and smooth?" Lavi teased with a cheesy grin on his face.

Tyki laughed. "Something like that. But sometimes the desire burns too much inside me and if I don't control it, I can get a bit crazy and, well, it gets to where I will push down anyone within my range in order to satiate my hunger for that pleasure, and the pleasure doesn't have to be just sex, Lavi. I feed on sex, happiness, joy, extreme sadness, even murder; as long as my Noah has fun and its pleasure is satiated, I'll do _anything_."

Lavi was a bit worried at the mention of murder that Tyki so easily spoke. "So, you've done this a lot then, with other people I mean, and you've…killed before?" Lavi asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes," Tyki said. "I've killed people on orders and for the thrill of it because they refused to leave when I asked them to out of their own well being since I knew my Noah would want to play. But none of the people I've been with sexually in the past meant anything to me; they were just there for me to find release for the desire within my being. You're different," he said sternly locking eyes with the red head. "I would never do anything to hurt you, please believe me. That's why I'm appalled by my behavior a moment ago and I'm mad at myself for letting that side take control."

Lavi could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious and that he wasn't lying in what he said. He sighed as he snuggled up beside Tyki.

"I believe you, Tyki, although I'm sure there are people that will not like us being so close," he said thinking of the Order and especially Bookman; if the old man EVER knew how much of an attachment his apprentice had made with a Noah, of all people, life would be a living hell. "But try to keep the killing to a minimum."

Tyki smiled. "Anything for you, Red."

-**LINE BREAK**-

"The fuck were you thinking Komui? That guy's dangerous! Do you not remember how General Yeager died? That Noah was responsible for his death," Cross yelled into the receiver.

"I know, General, and I understand your concern but believe me when I say we've taken every precaution possible with him. He's under constant lock and key and I hold that key."

"I still don't like it and I like it even less that you kept this from me. ME of all people!"

"Please calm down, General," Komui sighed into the receiver.

"Like hell I will! You have no idea of what those things are capable of, especially that one!"

"I am well aware of all the information that pertains to the Noah thanks to what he has told us; must I remind you who _you_ are discussing this with? This is something I would not take lightly."

There was silence on the phone.

"You had best be glad I left or else I would knock the living shit out of you right now you four eyed freak of nature. I am not happy about this in the least; I'm going to be sending Tim with them on this mission so I can know what's going on."

"That golem you created?"

"Yes. That idiot apprentice of mine will take care of him. But I swear to God that if this goes wrong, I'll come take your head, got that?"

"I understand General. Now about your mission," Komui started.

"Fuck the mission. I've read over what was in that report already and I've made modifications on what I've been _ordered_ to do," the defiance clear in Cross's voice.

"Uh…" Komui couldn't formulate anything to say toward the man.

"I won't be getting you into trouble, not yet anyway. As far as infiltration goes, that'll be a cinch but just so you know, I'm severing all communications as soon as I'm done with this conversation aside from checking in on Tim every now and then, got it?"

"I understand General but please be awa-"

The receiver slammed down hard, causing a loud ring to reverberate through the line into Komui's ear. Reever, who had been standing beside Komui's desk the entire time, sighed. The stack of papers he was holding not getting any lighter. Komui paused with the phone still in his hand and then kept speaking into the receiver.

"Like I said, I'm aware that you are upset but rest assured that the greatness of my genius mind will come through in the end. Mhm. Mhm. Yes," Komui continued as he pretended to scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"Chief, I know you're not really talking to the General anymore so please do your work now or else I'll have Lenalee stop making the coffee."

Komui flinched and hung the receiver up, still acting as if he were talking to someone.

"How rude of you Assistant Chief Reever. I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Uh huh. And I'm the tooth fairy. Now here," the Australian man pushed the stack of papers onto the desk. "Start at the top and go all the way to the bottom. I'm not leaving here till it's done so don't get any ideas, got it?"

Komui frowned and began to sulk but it didn't phase Reever and he pushed a pen into Komui's hand, forcing him to start his work.

-**LINE BREAK**-

Four days passed since Lavi had entered into the secret world of the Order. He had weapons training every day with Kanda and hand to hand combat training with Allen while he spent his free time in the library, reading up on all the information he could that was hidden within the books the Order had catalogued.

Tyki had been released from Crow's watch the morning after Lavi had gone to see him and the two of them spent what time they could together, talking and cuddling for the most part, nothing too serious as Lavi was usually too tired and all he wanted to do was to sleep.

It was midday on Thursday and Lavi was sitting quietly in the library reading a book about the history recorded before the Great Flood. He was studying intently, making notes about the story behind the flood to try and find out anything that would help with his research by connecting the information he found there with what information he had gathered about the Noah and the hidden world the Order was a part of. He closed the book when he finished and looked toward nothing in particular as his mind processed the information. _Did the old man find the same answers?_

When he was in 'Bookman Mode,' his whole persona changed, not just his body language but his temperament and his maturity level as well, he was like a totally different person. He went from immature brat, as Kanda put it, to something Allen said reminded him of a very mature and wise adult, almost sage like.

Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee walked into the library to look for the recruit that had skipped out on his training, and wound up in standing front of a zoned out Lavi.

"Whatcha doin?" Allen inquired looking at the book the red head was reading.

"Trying to put this puzzle together and get some answers out of it all before I go looking for Bookman. Tracking him is going to be hard enough but I'm not sure if I have all the information I need for this or if you guys will be able to keep up with me."

"Che," Kanda snapped. "As if I'd have a problem keeping up with you, dumbass rabbit."

Lavi looked at him, no glare, no smile, no emotion at all portrayed on his face. "You won't last more than a minute against the intellect I have so don't jump to childish conclusions thinking I meant anything physical." His gaze went back to staring at nothing and Allen had to hold Kanda back from hitting their friend.

Lavi stood up and walked off without saying another word to the three of them.

"The hell's his problem?" Kanda spouted.

"That's Bookman," Lenalee said as she stared at the retreating back of their friend.

"I thought he was just an apprentice though," Allen questioned.

"He is, but he's been under the real Bookman's tutelage since he was young and his training has taught him a lot. When he gets emotionless like that, that is the real Bookman coming from his inner self. The person we know as 'Lavi' is just a formal name that is given for him to live and learn under; one day he will become Bookman and that is all he'll be known as."

"How do you know all of this Lenalee?"

"Nii-san told me. Apparently, the current Bookman has been here quite a few times in secret and met with him. He explained a bit about himself and his apprentice to Komui and Nii-san found it helpful to tell me, but I'm not quite sure why," she explained.

Allen's stomach interrupted their learning time and he chuckled in embarrassment. "Oops. Seems I'm hungry again," he laughed out.

"You're always hungry," Kanda replied, not about to share the number of times he'd been woken up in the middle of the night because the stupid Moyashi's stomach would be growling.

"Let's go get a snack then before you guys leave," Lenalee offered.

"Leave? We're leaving today?" Allen inquired while they walked out of the library.

"Oh yeah, guess I shouldn't have said anything but Komui Nii-san will be making an announcement to you all this afternoon so let's spend some time together before then, hm?" her smile was gentle and inviting.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"You four will be leaving today to look for Bookman. The investigation team came back with information on his last known whereabouts and it turns out that something is happening in the place he told Lavi about. Bookman is alive but has been hiding somewhere in the city due to being watched by the Noah. The team was contacted through a coded message that he left at the hotel he was staying in. Please be very cautious while investigating. I would ask that you go in civilian attire for now but take your uniforms just in case you need them. Kanda, Lavi, you two have weapons so make sure you keep them out of sight since it is illegal to carry them in civilian attire."

"Roger that," Lavi said, now portraying his usual carefree self.

"Allen will you please take Lavi to the uniform room and have him pick his up? I had them make adjustments yesterday so it should be ready by now."

"Sure thing. Let's go Lavi," Allen said as he led Lavi out of the room.

Tyki stood with his back against the wall, and Kanda remained seated on the sofa in the middle of Komui's office, Mugen resting in his lap.

"Tyki, would you mind going with them for now, I need to talk to Kanda alone."

The older man nodded and left the room, following after the other two.

"What is it?" Kanda asked in quite the soft tone, well, soft for Kanda.

"I need you to do something for me."

"I'm listening."

"It's possible that you will come up against more of the Noah during this mission. Some of them I'm afraid you three might not be able to combat so you will need Tyki's powers."

"The hell you thinking Komui?" Kanda's harsh bite returned to his words, as did his distrustful glare.

"I'm going to give you the key to unlocking his powers but please only do it on an as needed basis."

Kanda narrowed his glare at his superior, thinking over what he was told. "Why would we need to release a demon?"

"In order to save yourselves if need be."

"And what makes you think he won't attack us in the process?"

"He is bound to a contract."

"Contracts don't mean shit on the battlefield Komui," Kanda hissed.

Komui took a deep breath. "That's not the kind of contract I mean, although he did sign a paper contract, too. The necklace on his body provides yet another service to us aside from binding his powers. If he were to revert back and strike against an accommodator in his real form, then the necklace would inject his blood with Innocence particles, either rendering him ineffective or killing him."

"I have no choice in this, do I?" he glared at Komui.

"Not really," the Chief smiled back.

-**LINE BREAK**-

Komui and Kanda met the other three in the hallway near the garage. Komui wished them a safe journey then took his leave.

"Let's get this over with," Kanda growled and the four men proceeded to enter the parking garage.

"Which car are we taking this time?" Allen asked Kanda.

"We're taking the baka usagi's," Kanda growled

"Oh I get to drive?" Lavi chimed in from behind the Japanese man and Allen as he threw his arms around their necks, Tyki walked silently behind the red head.

Kanda pushed the arm off of him and glowered at its owner. "Don't fucking touch me. Just don't do anything that will kill us, got it?"

"So mean, Yuu-chan! Here I was worried sick for you and Allen a few days ago and all the thanks I get for that worry and for driving you here is that attitude of yours."

"Don't press your luck today baka usagi or else," he threatened.

"Or else what? You'll shove Mugen in my face and do nothing?" Lavi said imitating Daisya.

Kanda stopped in his tracks, his hand on Mugen. Allen, knowing the two of them, knew that this argument would escalate rather quickly if he didn't intervene so he pushed his way between them, placed his left hand over the sword's hilt and held his other up to Lavi.

"Can we please not do this right now? We need to hurry up with this mission. Lavi, please don't encourage him. Kanda, don't be such an ass," he said turning to each person he addressed. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back and then you two can fight it out as much as you want, alright?"

"Tch; why are you taking his side Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, and I'm not. I just want this mission to go as smoothly as possible and we don't need any unnecessary injuries."

"Che. Just don't get in my way," Kanda fumed as he started walking through the garage once again, Allen following closely behind him. Lavi and Tyki stood there, giving them ample distance between themselves and the grumpy Japanese youth.

"Seems he's as pleasant as always," Tyki commented.

"Wouldn't be Yuu if he wasn't like that. I really can't see how Allen does it," Lavi said shaking his head.

"Maybe he's a masochist," Tyki replied.

"With Cross for a Master, that wouldn't surprise me in the least."

The two began walking after their companions. A few feet into their stride, Lavi stopped and lightly held on to Tyki's shirt as to stop him from walking, a very serious look on his face.

"I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Tyki said stopping alongside Lavi and crossing his arms and pushing his hips to the side.

"There are still some things I'm uncertain of and bits of information I need for my logs. First chance we get I want you to tell me everything about the Earl and the Noah; I know you didn't tell Komui everything."

Tyki's somber, happy face scowled at the words Lavi just threw at him, realizing that Lavi had gone into Bookman mode. "The hell kind of question is that?"

"I need that information."

"Oh you _need_ it, huh? Well let me tell you something _I _need," he said as he pushed Lavi against a nearby cement column in one quick motion, eyes full of lust filled fury.

Lavi gulped as remembered seeing this side of Tyki that night in the medical wing; eyes glowing and an uncontrolled wildness hiding behind them; it was a bit unnerving.

"What I need I can't have because I'm holding myself in check; every fiber of my being is pulsating and telling me to take you right here, right now. But you know what? I'm not. Why? Hell if I know anymore. I would willingly tell you anything you want to know, do anything you ask of me but if you come at me with that God-damned 'Bookman has to know' attitude I'll be damned if I tell you one piece of information, got it? What I share with you I share with you because I trust you and I love you, not because of some oath you took."

Tyki leaned away and stormed off toward the car as Lavi stood, shaking slightly, his eye wide and his mind unclear. _Did he just say he loves me?_

-**LINE BREAK**-

Cross leaned back in the seat of his car. He had just pulled back into his parking garage from taking care of some business.

"This is not going to be easy. Tim," he called out to the silence. A golden orb flew out of the pocket of his coat he had flung into the back seat. It flapped its wings and landed softly on Cross's shoulder.

"Go find Allen and stay with him from now on, he's going to need you. And if anything happens, contact me immediately, got that?"

The golden golem rubbed up against the red head's cheek and then flew out the now open car door. Cross stepped out of the vehicle himself and headed inside his bar.

It was closing time and the last few people were staggering out as Link put the final touches on cleaning up. The blond looked up as he saw his employer walk in, unhappy, and a look that screamed he could kill someone if they dared say a word to him first.

"I'll be gone for a while, take care of the place. Oh and that idiot kid won't be here either so make sure you keep things running smoothly; but don't hire anyone, it costs too much to train new people. If you need help, call Anita." He quickly walked away as Link watched his fading back with a look of disdain for the responsibility he had just been given.

Inside his office, Cross opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass. He changed his clothes using a spare set he kept there for when his job as a General started and repositioned his prized silvery white gun in its holster, buckling it around his waist before covering it with a new black and gold jacket on his body. He finished off the wine, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Before leaving the office, though, he grabbed the black hat that was hanging from the coat rack beside the door and adjusted it on his head.

As he headed for the door, he took a moment to turn around and steal a glance at the picture of a clown hanging behind his desk. He smirked at it and tipped his hat toward the painting before leaving the room, closing the door completely and leaving for his long mission.

**To be continued…**

AN: I have to say somehow this chapter drained me =V_V= I don't know what it was but I feel like I was mentally raped by what I was writing. I hope you enjoyed it, though. I don't know when I'll get new chapters up because I've had some family stuff come up and I have to travel to where my family lives to take care of some things…yeah =_=

Anyway, thanks for reading. Also, =^_^= Happy Kitty likes receiving comments.

Last note, Urusaiyo means 'noisy' or 'you're noisy'. Kanda hates a noisy baka usagi almost as much as he hates an irritating Moyashi and when they're together, they're both just NOISY…or something like that ^^; I'll stop rambling now.


	13. Roadside Service

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a bit but I had things to attend to. Here's the next chappy so I hope you all enjoy to your heart's content.**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically through the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well because I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed by my beta before posting.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_Inside his office, Cross opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass. He changed his clothes using a spare set he kept there for when his job as a General started and repositioned his prized silvery white gun in its holster, buckling it around his waist before covering it with a new black and gold jacket on his body. He finished off the wine, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Before leaving the office, though, he grabbed the black hat that was hanging from the coat rack beside the door and adjusted it on his head._

_As he headed for the door, he took a moment to turn around and steal a glance at the picture of a clown hanging behind his desk. He smirked at it and tipped his hat toward the painting before leaving the room, closing the door completely and leaving for his long mission._

**Roadside Service**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lavi asked from the driver's seat.

"Umm…I've been following the arrows on the map. We're supposed to be heading north west, right?" Allen asked slightly confused and scratching his head with his lone index finger.

Lavi sighed. "No Allen, we need to be going directly west."

"Oh hehe. Sorry about that. I've never been good with directions; I remember getting lost a lot at the Order when I first got there, ended up in Komui's secret lab area once," he apologized, shuddering at the memory of the hell he found in that room.

"You're a fucking moron," Kanda hissed from the back seat; Allen's brow furrowed as he turned around, sticking his tongue out at the Japanese man's input like a two year old.

The swordsman rolled his eyes at the gesture; the Brit was not helping with his mood at the moment. He had been irritated even before they left the Order and now this prolonged trip added to the smoldering temper he kept reigned in. And to top everything off, he had to share the back seat with a Noah; however, that was his decision and he had to live with it. He reasoned there was no way in hell that he was going to let his Moyashi be stuck in the back seat with a Noah for six hours so he believed the best solution was for him to take the back with Tyki and let Allen navigate for Lavi, though he was slightly rethinking that due to the Moyashi's inhuman ability to get lost. His brow furrowed further at thinking so much and he kept his eyes closed for the most part, keeping his hands close to Mugen, ready to draw the blade without a moment's hesitation if the situation arose.

"Oi! Yuu-chan! Let the grown-ups do the driving, ne?" Lavi teased.

Kanda's face soured and he looked out the window, watching the cars zoom behind them as they passed in the fast lane. Lavi was stunned that Kanda gave up without a fight but was happy that he finally won against the Japanese man, even if it was just a small battle. With a smile of content, Lavi turned his attention to Allen.

"Is there another route that'll get us back on track? I mean, we haven't been gone long so there should be somethin' that'll turn us around, right?"

"The map shows us on this road for 10 miles and then there's an exit to some sort of freeway that looks like it _may_ merge onto a road that _might_ take us to the road we need."

"Um, Allen, we've been on this road for about fifty miles. Why didn't you mention that sooner?"

"Oh…umm…because I wasn't paying attention," the white haired boy smiled innocently.

Kanda grit his teeth as he overheard the conversation, swearing to himself that he was surrounded by idiots; Lavi found amusement at seeing such a distraught Kanda through the rearview mirror and he smiled to himself, but, at the same time, he was shocked at how dense a person Allen could be, and, Tyki, showing emotion for the first time during the ride, chuckled under his breath.

"Would you like a better navigator?" the older man offered. "I know a way to get us to our destination that will decrease our driving time…but it'll cost you."

Lavi contemplated for a moment on whether to listen to Tyki's proposition because he figured the host was up to something when he said it'd cost but the red head didn't have time to really inquire on the comment. He glanced in the rearview mirror once again, piercing golden eyes looked back at him, almost penetrating through all his defenses. Putting his eye back on the road, he resolved himself.

"How much time will we save?"

"At least an hour, maybe an hour and a half," Tyki replied.

"That'd be good for us, wouldn't it?" Allen asked.

Lavi knew that taking the shorter way would be the most beneficial but he also knew that doing so would mean he would have to pay Tyki in some way later and he was a bit worried about what that could be given their last conversation. But he also knew that saving time on the road would give them more time to find Bookman and if he didn't give in, he'd have to fight with Allen over the situation and he knew Kanda would side with the shorter route as well since he was not one for prolonged outings.

He sighed. "Alright, tell me where to go. When we stop for food, we can talk about your payment," he said almost coldly.

Tyki smirked. "Keep driving for another forty miles and take a right onto exit 72, it's a freeway that leads in the same direction we need. Once you get on that, we'll be driving for a good four and a half hours."

"And don't forget stopping for food and bathroom breaks," Allen chimed in, "especially food," he said before licking his lips.

Lavi switched lanes and reset his odometer to account for the miles he would be driving.

About 27 miles later, Allen's stomach began to growl to an unbearable decibel.

"What the hell is wrong with your stomach Moyashi?" Kanda asked, clenching his sword as to not lose his temper and strangle the Brit.

"I don't know, BaKanda! Blame that stupid Master for not explaining anything to me!"

"Your stomach; your fault," he hissed back. "Oi! Baka trying to drive, turn off here so we can get him some food!"

Without complaint, Lavi pulled off onto exit 65 and drove a little ways to find a place to eat. Luckily for them, there was a convenient little country diner not too far from the highway and they stopped.

The diner was some kind of family run establishment and the hostess/waitress couldn't have been older than sixteen. She wore her brown hair in braided pigtails and her standard white diner uniform with a pink and white checkered apron adorned her body, the uniform being a little snug around the breast area and the butt. Lavi's mind went into overdrive when he took one look at her, letting his eye give her a once over before swallowing hard; he quelled the urge to say anything since the person he really liked was standing abnormally close to him emitting a very powerful 'don't look, don't touch' aura.

She led them to a four-person booth and gave them menus to look over before returning to behind the counter to grab four glasses of water. Kanda took one glance at the menu and snarled his nose at it while placing it face down on the table, crossing his legs and arms in the process. Allen, Lavi and Tyki took their time looking over the descriptions of each food combo offered.

Bringing the water back, the waitress passed a glass to each man before pulling out her order pad to take their order.

"Ready to order?" she asked, her voice tired and slightly raspy from probably a long day of work.

"I'll have sirloin steak, medium well with potatoes and fresh vegetables," Tyki answered.

"Um, can I get the burger meal ya got goin' on here?" Lavi asked. "Actually, make that two," he smiled like a kid in the candy shop.

The waitress nodded, writing the order down then glancing over to Allen.

"I'll have one of everything," he said with a wide, happy go lucky grin.

She looked at him as if he were a mental patient. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked as if she'd heard wrong just because it had been a long day.

"I would like to have one of everything," he said once more, his smile still wide on his face.

Kanda glared at Allen. "They aren't Jerry idiot. Just order something to hold you over for now."

Allen's smile faded and his eyes widened into a sad, puppy dog look. Kanda grit his teeth and resolved himself; he wouldn't give in, not this time.

"He'll have three burger meals, four hot dogs, two side orders of fries, two slices of chocolate cake, a strawberry milkshake for now and two slices of pie and a hot chocolate to go."

Everyone at the table looked at Kanda; Tyki stared in shock while Allen and Lavi had to force their gaping mouths closed.

"What?" the swordsman questioned.

"How can you order like that for him Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked in a somewhat teasing manner. Kanda just glared at him.

"Okay, it may take a while. What about you?" she said, wanting to get Kanda's order.

"Unless you have soba and Green Tea, I'm not interested."

"Kanda! You have to eat," Allen said.

"I'm fine Moyashi," he said, in a calm, normal tone that caused Allen and Lavi to flinch and stiffen, fearing for the end of the world to start since Kanda never speaks in a normal voice; it's either constant harshness or some sort of anger induced yelling that finds its way out of his mouth, unless he's giving a report. Then it's just short and snippy at best.

The Brit gathered himself to pursue the conversation further. "Now Kanda, how are you going to help out on this mission if you don't eat to keep your strength up?" Allen asked with a smile that was anything but friendly.

"Che," Kanda let out as usual.

The mood completely changed from hostile to hilarious, though, when a loud growl from the pit of his stomach filled the area where Kanda was sitting. Everyone looked in the swordsman's direction wide eyed and snickering at the fact that a sound like that could come from him. Lavi could have sworn he saw a slight blush on Kanda's face and he tried his hardest to keep his snickering to a minimal decibel.

"Fine," he bit out, "Give me that sorry excuse of a thing you call a house salad; that's it." And with that, he turned his face to the side, as if to sulk, but Lavi caught a glimpse of the darkening blush on his friend's cheeks and lost it.

His laughter filled the diner until it was replaced by a gasp for air, followed by another fit of laughter. Kanda, who was not pleased with the red head's response, jabbed Mugen's sheath into Lavi's abdomen from beneath the table with all his force, causing Lavi to double over on the table and lose his breath.

Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he cried out in agony through grit teeth, "God damnit Yuu! That fucking hurt!"

Tyki reached for the man beside him, wanting very much to comfort his lover, but he was still upset at Lavi and they were in public so he knew he shouldn't touch him just yet; his hands fell silently back to his side. Allen lunged at Kanda's arms, pulling them back toward their side of the table.

"I'll go put that in right away," the waitress said as she turned back toward the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the weird group of men that had wandered into her family diner.

"The hell was that for?" Lavi glared at Kanda from his bent over position, his chin resting on the table as his hands held his stomach still trying to catch his breath.

"It just slipped," Kanda answered with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Slipped my ass!" Lavi exclaimed standing from the booth, wincing as he did so before storming away towards the bathroom.

Allen watched Lavi leave and yelled at him to try and stop the retreat, but the red head didn't look back and kept walking away. Allen sighed. As soon as he turned his head back around to face the table, his forehead wrinkled between his eyes and he elbowed Kanda hard in the side, catching the blue eyed man off guard enough to cause him to flinch slightly.

Kanda looked over and could see that Allen was upset at the way he had handled the situation.

"Tch. Don't give me that look, Moyashi," he spoke.

"You had no right to do that to him, BaKanda. You should apologize."

"Me? Apologize to that incompetent rabbit?"

"Ugh! I give up!" Allen vented, kicking Kanda out of the seat with his feet. The swordsman caught himself and stood up as Allen stormed off in the direction of the exit.

"Where are you going?" Tyki asked while drawing on a cigarette he had lit while watching the scene play out.

"Outside to cool off. Come get me when the food gets here," he fumed and stormed out of the diner.

Kanda's sour look darkened and he was even unhappier having to sit at a booth with Tyki, who looked at him as if he was trying to figure something out or knew something that Kanda didn't.

"Don't stare at me," he growled.

"Shouldn't you try to make things better with him? He was pretty upset just then; do you think he'll forgive you that easily for your actions? Especially since you seem to do things like that all the time?"

"What would you know?"

"I know plenty about relationships."

"The fuck am I even talking to you for! I can't stand you." Kanda turned his head to look out the window. His eyes caught sight of Allen sitting on the ground, bent over holding his legs, a look of sadness on his face and Kanda saw something glisten down his cheek.

"Fuck," he said as he left the booth and the man sitting there. "Do anything or go anywhere I'll kill you."

Tyki raised his hands in a motion of surrender, signaling he wasn't going to go anywhere.

In the bathroom, Lavi held his shirt up and looked at the bruise now growing on his abdomen.

"That asshole!" he said lowering his shirt and walking over to the urinal, making use of the ceramic portal. When he finished, he washed his hands and his face, trying to cool his anger.

As he was washing his face for the second time, the door to the bathroom opened and he glanced up just as a familiar body came up behind him, pinning him over the sink.

"That was entertaining," Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear.

Lavi tried to push him away but flinched at the pain on his stomach.

Trying to cover the pain, he hissed at Tyki. "Just leave me alone."

Tyki closed the distance between them. "I don't know what brought on this change in you over the past few days, but I'm not happy with it," his voice hot on Lavi's neck. "What caused this change?"

Lavi fought down every urge to give in and just go with the flow, but he couldn't; not right now. He had a job to do and needed to focus on that; he was a Bookman first and this attachment he had formed with Tyki was something he had to get under control.

"It's nothing," he muttered out.

"Nothing you say? I beg to differ. You're attitude's changed in the past couple of days and I, for one, would like to be told why."

Turning to face Tyki, his eye glowered at the man now in front of him. "Like I have to tell you everything," Lavi spewed out, not really what he truly wanted to say. On the contrary, he wanted to cling to Tyki, explain everything, and have the man hold him tightly and tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted to tell him about his worries, his uneasiness, his doubts and fears, why he had to take the role on as Bookman Jr. right now, why he had to hide their relationship. He wanted the older man to understand but to do that he would have to open his heart fully and he didn't even know if he even had a heart to give. He wanted to say that since getting the message about Bookman, reality came slamming back to him and he realized that if something were to happen to the old man, he would become Bookman and be Lavi no more, having to throw everything away including the attachment. The red head wondered if Tyki would understand that once he takes over as Bookman that he'd have to leave him and they couldn't be together. Questions and thoughts like that had plagued Lavi's mind day in and day out for several days now and he decided the best course of action would be to try and distance himself from everyone and hide within his Bookman persona in order to keep himself from the pain that would eventually come; he reasoned that if he took care of it now, it wouldn't be as painful later on.

Shaking the thoughts from his head and gathering some strength, Lavi managed to push Tyki away.

"Please don't do this right now," Lavi asked, his hands flat against the older man's chest to keep him at bay. During the drive, he had time to think about his concerns and he had come to some conclusions. He decided that he would talk to Bookman about everything that had happened since he met Tyki and he would phrase it in the guise of it being for his job as Bookman's apprentice, hoping things would be slightly better going with that decision when he did confront his mentor. However, he resolved that going with that path would mean lying to himself, to Bookman, to Tyki and to everyone else about everything. The one thing he hadn't calculated within all of his contemplation was how upset Tyki would and had become and it made Lavi wonder if he had taken things too far to go back to how they were before. He had been making excuses for days about being too tired to do anything with the Noah aside from cuddle in bed while falling asleep; they hadn't even gone anywhere or had any meals together. And then there was his Bookman attitude he had adopted on top of everything else.

"Don't do what? Take my payment for my information?" Tyki said, his hands wrapping tightly around the red head's wrists, keeping him within close proximity. He wasn't going to let Lavi talk himself out of or leave this confrontation; one way or another he was going to get answers.

Lavi wriggled free and backed toward the door, slightly fearful of the look in Tyki's eyes that changed endearing to lustful, the same look the Noah had exuded that night in the infirmary room when his white side lost out to the black.

"Tyki I'll explain everything soon, I promise so please, just wait and be patient; I don't want to do this right now." He turned to open the door but Tyki was too quick, slamming the door shut with his hand and towering over the red head. Lavi's eye widened and he was actually worried about being alone with the Noah at the moment. He winced as pain shot through his body from his bruise as he tried to open the door from under the strong grip.

"Why are you trembling?" Tyki whispered in his ear.

Lavi's senses were overwhelmed with the smell of peppermint and tobacco, a scent he had usually longed to smell but right now he wanted to be very far away from it.

"I'm not," he responded, calming the fearful tremble that had taken over his body.

Tyki pressed closer to him, wrapping his free arm around the youth's waist, careful not to touch the bruised area. Lavi flinched noticeably this time as the man's hand snaked its way around him and experienced fingers slowly pulled up his shirt, ghosting over warm flesh.

"Something wrong?" the Noah chuckled near Lavi's ear as he felt the red head's body stiffen beneath his fingers.

"No! Tyki!" Lavi exclaimed as he tried to force the man's surprisingly tight grip away, turning to face him firmly. But as much as he wanted to push the man away, he couldn't, not when he saw the sadness hiding behind a rather lustful look in Tyki's eyes; but it was a cold sadness that pierced through Lavi's inner defenses.

Caught off guard from seeing that in the amber irises, Lavi bit his lip slightly and raised his hands to Tyki's face, cupping the older man's cheeks between his palms.

"Why do you look so hurt?"

"I'm not hurt; I'm perfectly fine, or I will be once I have you."

"Tyki. Stop, please. Don't do this again. Remember how upset you were last time? Didn't I just promise to talk to you about this later?"

"Talking can happen afterwards; right now I'm taking my payment," Tyki's snide comment rang through Lavi's ears as the older man leaned in and pressed his lips aggressively onto his young lover.

Pushing away slightly enough to speak, Lavi tried reasoning with Tyki once more. "Tyki, please don't do this! You're going to regret it if you do! Listen! Where are you touching?" Lavi pleaded as he felt Tyki's hands fumble with his belt buckle. Lavi gathered all the strength he could and in one fluid motion he pushed Tyki off and away from his body.

"Listen! I can't let on that things have changed with me. I mean, I don't want to hide it but I have to, at least for now. I'm a Bookman; I'm not supposed to have attachments but I've failed at that. I have friends that I care for and now I have you. If I don't play this right, a lot of bad things could happen as soon as we find the old man so please just stop for now!"

Tyki's eyes calmed back into their normal golden hue and he stood still, staring at Lavi with a very inquisitive look.

"Is that what this is about? Bookman finding out?"

Lavi didn't answer and looked away but Tyki could tell by the reaction that he was right.

"Red, listen. I have a hard time believing that Bookman has gone through life without having a single attachment; you're actually proof of that. I would be willing to bet that in his younger days during his training, he went through the same things you're going through and probably ended up with a few attachments as well. My guess is, he has no right to say a damn thing to you about having a few close friends or a few lovers, although I hope I'm the only lover you will ever have," the host said calmly, brushing his finger over Lavi's cheek.

"He's never mentioned anything like that before, Tyki," Lavi answered, sadness on his face.

"Think for a minute though; why is he so adamant about you not having attachments? If he had them and got hurt, he would want to keep you from the pain, right? So he forbids you from getting close to people since those that become Bookman tend to have many lives during their time on earth. Am I right?"

Lavi thought for a moment and what Tyki was saying seemed plausible but in order to know for sure he would need to directly ask Bookman; but that also meant being open with him about his friends and his…lover.

"I'm sorry," Lavi muttered as he nudged closer to Tyki, burying his face in the man's shoulder. "It's just that there is so much responsibility with this title and so many restrictions that have horrible consequences and I don't want to face them but I don't want to lose you and at the same time I really just wonder if this was the right path for me to choose now that I know the normal things someone my age is supposed to do and all so there is just a lot to consider and stuff," he rambled.

Tyki cocked an eyebrow at Lavi's actions and slightly chuckled at the ramble the red head was so prone to have when around him.

"I'm so exhausted about all of this; I just want it to be over so I can be with you," he spoke softly into the fabric of the host's white blazer. Tyki smiled and wrapped his arms around the red head as he kissed his forehead. "I want to do my job and fulfill the duties I've been given; but now I want you as well." Lavi sighed as his body leaned on Tyki's for support.

"Let me see your stomach," Tyki said in a sweet, comforting manner only a lover could use. He gently pushed Lavi against the bathroom door and bent down to where he was eye level with the younger man's stomach, not giving Lavi a chance to say anything against the request. He pulled the green shirt material up, offering it to Lavi's free hands before slightly running his fingers over the area that was quickly turning black and purple.

"I'm fine, Tyki. Don't worry about it; it's just a small bruise," Lavi said looking down while holding his shirt up.

"Fine nothing. He could have seriously hurt you with the strength he has so just be quiet and let me look."

Without waiting for approval, Tyki began thumbing over the wound, feeling to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"I can't tell like this so I need you to trust me and be still for just a minute, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to reach inside you and make sure nothing's wrong," the older man said as if it were nothing.

"Reach inside me? How the hell can you do that? If I'm not mistaken, that's impossible to do no matter how you look at it, and believe me I've read plenty of books and I've never come across anything that says solid matter can pass through other solid matter."

Tyki smirked. "Just trust me and you'll get to see something interesting."

"I trust you but-"

"Shh. I need to concentrate for a minute," he hushed Lavi and the red head watched as Tyki placed the palm of his hand over the bruise on Lavi's stomach.

Before Lavi knew what was happening, Tyki's hand slowly began to phase into his body but he couldn't feel anything. He was shocked and in disbelief of what he was witnessing.

Tyki let his hand move freely inside Lavi's body, ghosting over his organs and making sure to check for any kind of bleeding that he could have if something had been ruptured.

After about two minutes, he retracted his hand and stood up face to face with Lavi.

"The doctor is pleased," the dark haired man smirked.

"That your attempt at a joke?" Lavi asked.

"Possibly, but I do pride myself on being an expert _in_ the human body," he answered with confidence.

"Save _that_ diagnosis for some other time, Doctor. Could you please tell me what the hell that was you just did?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Tyki stumbled a bit and leaned forward, catching himself on Lavi's shoulder.

"Tyki? What's wrong?" he questioned as he offered his arms to help Tyki regain his balance.

"I'm not supposed to use my powers, remember? Especially this one," he said. "If I do, this drains my energy quite a bit," he explained, pointing to the necklace around his neck.

"Is that your only power?" Lavi kept asking as he wrapped Tyki's arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist.

"No," he answered without any further explanation.

Lavi didn't press the matter after seeing how weak and pale Tyki looked. Opening the door, he helped the man back to the booth where their food had been brought out.

Lavi guided Tyki into his seat and then took his next to the Noah. Looking out the window, he saw Kanda and Allen in a heated argument, dark auras surrounding their bodies. He chuckled to himself as their arms wailed back and forth through the air when one would get a word over the other-although he would never mention to Kanda's face that he was 'wailing' limbs all over the place. His quiet laugh subsided and he began to eat his food, as did Tyki.

"Will you be ok?" Lavi asked between swallowing some food and taking a drink of his water, their conversation going back to some sort of normalcy.

Tyki nodded as he chewed his food then swallowed. "Once I rest and eat I'll be fine."

"Would you mind telling me about your other powers?" he asked after a few more silent bites of food.

Tyki sipped his own water and wiped his mouth with manners that exceeded what was proper for a small town diner.

"Perhaps another time, Red."

Lavi heard his point in his answer and took a small bite of food. After a moment of silence between the two, Lavi leaned closer to Tyki.

"I really want to know, not as Bookman but for myself," his words were so low that Tyki almost thought he heard wrong.

The older man looked down toward Lavi only to be met by a head full of red hair as Lavi reached across the table for the ketchup as he spoke in order to make their conversation and proximity not look suspicious. Tyki smiled and slipped his arm around Lavi's waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If it's for you, I'll do anything."

Both men returned to their normal seated positions just as Allen and Kanda walked back in the diner; Lavi was trying to quickly reduce the redness on his face and thankfully he did right before the other two took their seats once more.

"Sorry about that," Allen said holding a hand behind his head and donning an apologetic smile. Kanda just sat in his seat and began to eat his food with a look of disgust on his face.

"Don't worry about it Allen; I'm sorta used to these little shows of affection from Yuu-chan," Lavi answered with a fake smile on his face. Kanda glared at him over the rim of the water glass he was drinking from at the moment.

Allen devoured his food with as much grace as a cat has in water. Tyki and Lavi finished their food first and waited patiently for the other two to finish.

A content sigh escaped Allen's mouth as he swallowed the last bite of dessert from his plate, sitting back in the booth with a huge smile on his face.

"That was delicious! Nothing compared to Jerry's cooking but," he complimented.

The waitress had already brought Allen's to-go order along with their bill and Tyki picked it up, giving the waitress his credit card for the entire meal.

"You don't have to do that, the Order will pay for it," Allen explained.

"Consider this payment for the meal I owe you from our little poker game," he said firmly with a gentlemanly smile.

"Aww but I was looking forward to going to that new place!"

"If you want to go that badly I'll take you," Kanda blurted out angrily.

Lavi leaned in on the table slightly, his eye wide with what he just heard: Kanda openly asked Allen out on a date.

Allen chuckled and blushed slightly. "I'd like that Kanda." Kanda only scowled to the side and gave off his usual 'che' as a response.

"We should get going," Tyki said putting his credit card back in his wallet and not really paying attention to what was going on at the table.

"Oi Yuu!" Lavi called out as they stood from the booth. "Can you drive? I'm tired and my stomach hurts since there's a large bruise there now; funny, it wasn't there earlier," Lavi stated, trying to guilt the Japanese man into doing what he wanted.

"If it'll keep you from complaining then fine," Kanda said taking the keys from Lavi. "You're a horrible driver anyway."

As they walked back out to the car, Allen's face lit up when he turned slightly to a sound he was familiar with. A golden ball came buzzing toward him faster than anything anyone had ever seen. He caught the ball in his chest with his hands and spun around in happiness.

"Tim! What are you doing here?"

"What. The hell. Is that?" Kanda asked with a twisted look of confusion on his face.

"This is Timcampy; he's something Master created a long time ago."

"But what is _it_?"

"He's a golem that records things and is like a companion for my Master, but I don't understand why he's here."

Tim opened his tiny mouth and a voice recording came out that caused Allen to shiver and flinch.

"Tim's going with you. If anything happens to him, I'll kill you." The recording stopped and Tim closed his mouth.

"Was that Cross?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded.

"I hate when he does things like this!" the Brit complained. "But it does give me a chance to hang out with Tim again!" Allen held Tim against his right cheek, nuzzling him as tears of joy streamed down his and the golem's faces.

Lavi walked behind his two friends, watching everything unfold with the flying golden orb. He didn't hear the conversation but he made a mental note of what he saw regardless. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked, walking up beside him.

"Oh nothing. Just gets a bit boring sometimes when my mind automatically stores information away and I'm actually conscious of it. And I just realized I'm a tad bit curious as to why you don't wear one of the Order's uniforms," he answered.

"Well I'm not technically inducted into the Order, and I feel more comfortable in these clothes."

"Is that why you're always dressed so formally?"

"Yes; it's nostalgic for me."

"How so?"

"Reminds me of my family," he smiled, pushing Lavi's questioning away.

"Will you two hurry up?" Kanda yelled back at the two who had somehow stopped walking while they were talking.

They continued to the car without speaking and Kanda drove off after everyone buckled in.

Lavi ended up sitting in the back with Tyki because Kanda still didn't trust the man to be in the same vicinity alone with Allen.

"Do you remember the directions, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked half yawning.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for baka?" he barked back.

Lavi was getting tired and really didn't care at this point if Kanda was being mean or not so he didn't fight back this time; he'd had his fill of the Japanese man's temper for a month and the bruise on his stomach would remind him of that.

The red head leaned against the window, watching the passing scenery. The setting sun blazed through the window, calming him and making him sleepy; before he knew it, he was nodding off. His head fell forward just enough to cause his body to jerk back up to a sitting position and he shook his head. His gaze was foggy but he took a quick note of what everyone was doing: Allen was fooling around with Timcampy in the front seat, Kanda was actually making good time on the road, and Tyki, having his elbow on the side of the door and the side of his head resting on his palm, was staring at Lavi.

Lavi blinked, trying to clear his head and wake up but, as he stretched, Tyki's right hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he pulled him into his lap.

"Sleep if you're tired; you're going to need it," he said in a firm whisper while changing his gaze to what was passing by through the window.

Lavi didn't know how to react. If he did, the two up front could make a commotion about it and then he'd be stuck with an explanation; however, if he left it as it was, he could pass it off as he fell asleep and landed in Tyki's lap by coincidence. What the red head was unaware of was that Allen and Kanda both already knew of the relationship between the Bookman Apprentice and the Noah thanks to one Miss Lenalee Lee explaining it in terms the both of them could understand.

Swallowing what saliva had formed in his mouth and unbuckling his seat belt, he let out a small sigh because, after all, he was very content on being this close to Tyki as it gave him a sense of security. Lavi adjusted himself for a small nap, propping himself on Tyki's thigh while his right arm rested beside his face. His eye slowly closed and the deep darkness of sleep took hold of the red head while a hand gently combed through his hair.

**To be continued…**

AN: And that's all we have for now. My life is a bit in the deep bowels of hell right now so things will update when I can update. Plus, school starts at the end of the month and I'm moving next week. Life happens =V_V=


	14. Big Things Come in Small Packages

**AN: Yay for updates! Again I apologize for having such a late update! Please read note at the end for the reason why. Um, this chapter is, well, um, one of my favorites thus far and, um, I hope you all enjoy it to because, well, it um, has deliciousness in the forms both Lucky and Yullen this time. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my beta girl for working hard to edit and all for me! **

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically through the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well because I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed by my beta before posting.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_Swallowing what saliva had formed in his mouth and unbuckling his seat belt, he let out a small sigh because, after all, he was very content on being this close to Tyki as it gave him a sense of security. Lavi adjusted himself for a small nap, propping himself on Tyki's thigh while his right arm rested beside his face. His eye slowly closed and the deep darkness of sleep took hold of the red head while a hand gently combed through his hair._

**Big Things Come in Small Packages**

Kanda fumed as he turned into the parking lot, teeth bared at the situation the group was now facing.

"Calm down, Kanda; it can't be helped," Allen tried to alleviate the irritation of the sapphire eyed man currently in charge of all of their lives.

"Yeah, we can't control things like construction. Besides, we could all use some rest for the night since we don't know what we'll be facing tomorrow," Lavi put in.

"This coming from the baka that slept for two hours already," Kanda rebutted.

"Well excuuuuse me for having a huge amount of stress right now to where it exhausts me!" Lavi yelled back from his seat behind Allen, sticking his tongue out like a five year old to add to his childish behavior while Kanda growled.

"Fucking brat; if I weren't driving right now I'd kick your ass."

"Oh really? Like you did back in that diner? Thanks for the bruise by the way; it'll work out great for all of us if we end up in a fight at some point during this lovely family vacation."

Kanda slammed the breaks, sending everyone flying forward while their seatbelts caught their bodies forcefully. The Japanese man was halfway unbuckled, ready to lunge at the red head when Allen grabbed his arm, holding him firmly in the front of the vehicle with a stern look that told the Japanese man to remain where he was. A few brief moments of silence passed as the two up front engaged in a stare down.

"Is it really necessary to bicker right now? Everyone seems a bit tired and on edge so let's just enjoy the chance to rest for now and think about everything else later," Tyki finally said.

The Japanese man turned his attention to the Noah, along with his icy glare. "When I want the opinion of a Noah, I'll beat it out of him," Kanda hissed through his teeth before exiting the vehicle and storming toward the hotel.

The others crawled out of the parked car and stretched before turning to walk toward the hotel. It wasn't the Order but it seemed sufficient enough. The seven-story building towered into the sky next to some of the other larger skyscrapers of the city they had driven into from the interstate. Several people bustled about the sidewalks, chatting here and there to their companions or over their cell phones. A stray black cat meowed as it scurried by and scuttled into a nearby alley.

Upon entering the front doors, they found a large marble counter along with a smiling auburn haired woman greeting them as they walked inside the building. Allen was a bit overwhelmed by the large lobby, his eyes widening in awe while roaming all around, taking in everything until his nose found its way to the aroma coming from the restaurant. Without hesitation, his body followed the scent and he was quickly going out of sight. Kanda saw what had happened and ran off after the entranced white haired young man.

Before Kanda got out of sight, he yelled back to Lavi. "Get the rooms and come find us."

Lavi just glared at Kanda, still bitter from just a few moments ago and the bruise on his stomach. Here they were, on a mission that would probably end up in a fight and he's already injured thanks to Kanda's pissy as usual attitude.

"Shall we then?" Tyki asked, motioning toward the counter.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Lavi answered as they walked up to the receptionist.

Tyki leaned over the counter and flashed his dashing, debonair smile, his eyes the normal brown hue in front of her.

She blushed and stuttered as she spoke. "Ca-can I help you?"

"I sure hope so, my dear. My companions and I would greatly appreciate it if you could set us up with accommodations for the evening."

Her face flushed. "I-I think I can do that; are there any preferences?" she asked, looking down to hide her blush and to type on the computer keyboard in front of her.

Tyki glanced behind him to see if Lavi was close enough to hear his conversation and noticed the red head's attention had been drawn to a small bookstore. Tyki smirked at the sight because Lavi was making an outward display of his inward debate of going in or staying put. It was rather cute as he would reach out his hand then quickly jerk it back or would almost take a step forward but would halt his motion all while his face lit up at the prospect of touching one of those lovely bound pieces of written documentation; Tyki chuckled before turning back to the woman, his eyes smoldering into hers.

"Two rooms preferably close to one another, single beds and make sure they have a good view. Oh and if you can, pretty lady, could you have them lit with candles and a bottle of your top wine in mine?" he said while flashing his host smile.

The girl all but melted at his lascivious smile and silky, seductive voice. She looked on the computer and found two rooms across the hall from one another on the sixth floor.

She input the information he gave her as to whom the bill would be sent and fumbled around for the access cards. "Here are your access cards," she said, her hands shaky while handing them to Tyki. "And the wine will be chilled waiting in room 613. Please enjoy your stay," she smiled and half bowed as Tyki took the cards gently from her hand, slightly brushing her soft skin with his fingers as he did so.

"Thank you very much, miss," he said before turning around and walking over to Lavi, leaving the woman blushing and breathless.

The red head was engrossed wholeheartedly in trying to fight the urge to grab the popular book from the bookstand and start reading. He shook his head outwardly to get the idea out of his mind and caught glimpse of Tyki walking up to him.

"Get the rooms?" the red head asked, the desire to read completely removed when Lavi saw his lover walk over to him, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, the white blazer he was wearing open to reveal the blue shirt slightly unbuttoned underneath and the predatory aura that exuded from every pore of his body caused Lavi's mouth to gape slightly and shiver because he knew that, out of all the people that looked at him and wanted him, he was the only person that had the right to freely do so. He smiled, hiding it behind a small blush at the thought just as Tyki walked up right beside him.

"Yes," Tyki said with a grin and a chuckle that gave away he had done something.

"What did you do?" Lavi asked, wrinkling his nose and forehead slightly in a bit of inquisitive irritation.

"Nothing at all," the smile widening as he refused to answer the question truthfully.

"Like I believe that coming from you," Lavi somewhat pouted, crossing his arms in the process.

Tyki laughed. "Believe what you want, Red. I'll just say that our happy couple will either be thanking me or I'll be seeing the tip of that Japanese kid's sword a little sooner than I had anticipated."

"Tyki, what did you do?"

Without answering the question, Tyki firmly put his arm around Lavi's waist, pulling him closer as they walked and slid the access card to Allen and Kanda's room into the youth's pocket, knowing full well that if Lavi didn't hand over the card Kanda would not be happy. Lavi didn't pursue the matter of Tyki's hidden agenda and just gave the older man a glance of curiosity and trust as they walked.

"That should be the least of your worries, Red," he said while leaning closer to Lavi. "You should first get that 'fuck me now' look off of your face before I do something about it," he smirked.

Lavi placed himself closer to Tyki in order to hide his face the best he could, his blush the same color as his hair. "Well, it's your fault! Who said you could look so damn sexy anyway?"

Laughing out loud, Tyki pulled Lavi even closer, placing a kiss atop the red mass of hair. "I don't think the creator got the memo on that one, Red. You'll just have to deal with it; however," he paused, whispering once again in a low, sensuous voice, "all that I am is yours alone; anything you want to do to me or want me to do to you I will comply with anytime you want. Just don't make those faces in public; those belong solely to me."

Lavi stopped walking and looked up into Tyki's eyes. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "But what we talked about at the diner…there's still that and I don't know how long I can be with you and-" a finger gently pressed against his lips.

"Lavi, don't worry about things of the future. Right now, just be with me and let yourself enjoy your life," he encouraged.

Lavi sighed with a smile and kissed the finger, teasing it slightly by nipping at the tip. Tyki raised an eyebrow at the display of affection and his pants tightened slightly.

"Pushing your luck still, huh?" he smirked.

The red head met his smirk with a mischievous one of his own. "I only push as far as you can restrain yourself; it's very entertaining to watch you writhe when all you want to do is ravage me." Tyki gave a shocked expression. "Don't look so shocked," he said, pushing a stray strand of Tyki's hair behind his ear. "I can read people better than anyone on the planet and I know what you're thinking and when you're thinking it. Right now you want to pull me into a corner, no?"

Tyki grabbed the retreating hand and kissed the palm. "You have no idea."

**-LINE BREAK-**

When they entered the eatery, they noticed Allen right away with a stack of empty plates on one side of him and a stack of hardly eaten dishes on the other side of the table; his arms were wailing in the air trying to get their attention as the handle of a fork stuck out of his mouth. Kanda sat beside the Brit, the same sour scowl plastered on his brow.

Sitting down at the table, Lavi couldn't help but be amazed at how much Allen had eaten. He'd never known his friend to eat this much in one sitting; granted, he knew that Allen could eat a lot but, again, never _this _much at once. Kanda looked like he was going to be sick from seeing all the food Allen had ingested and was trying his best not to watch the white haired youth shovel in piece after piece of food.

"Allen, we just ate not that long ago; how many plates have you put away?" Lavi inquired, taking a seat opposite Kanda while Tyki sat across from Allen.

Allen took a minute to actually chew his food and thought at the question he was asked. After swallowing a mouth full of food, he answered his friend. "I dunno and the funny thing is, I'm nowhere near being full yet."

"That's odd. You've never been that way before, have you?"

Allen took a long drink of water to slake his thirst. "Not really. I mean I've always been hungry but somehow managed to find a balance between hungry and full. This feeling is totally different from that." He shoved another helping of food in his mouth while Timcampy sat on the table beside him, eating away the food as well. "Could be my Innocence," he said casually as if it were an everyday topic.

"You're causing a scene Moyashi," Kanda spoke in irritation, furrowing his brow even more than usual.

"Iths Allen," Allen spoke with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Che. Whatever. Did you get the rooms?" Kanda asked looking at Lavi.

"Yep," he answered with a boyish smile, pulling the access card from his pocket before sliding it across the table to the Japanese man.

Kanda took the key without a word and shoved it in his pant's pocket.

"Are you done yet?" he asked Allen.

"Hm?" Allen was about to take a bite of chocolate raspberry cake and in his slight distraction, Timcampy gobbled up what was left of it.

"Tim! That was mine!" Allen yelled at the golden golem who just somehow burped in Allen's face when he picked him up to scold him.

"Moyashi!"

"I said it's Allen! Could you please get it right for once in your life aside from when I'm unconscious!" Allen's sharp tongue lashed out, his eyes gazing directly into Kanda's as if to stand firm against an army.

Kanda, who was usually so composed and never let anything break him in front of others, blushed slightly yet again. This was the second time Lavi witnessed such a spectacle and he couldn't help but watch the scene play out no matter how much he wanted to interject in the conversation and pick on his friend. He was so enamored with these reactions it only led him back to his conversation with Allen about their relationship and how they hadn't done anything aside from kiss in six months. Then it hit him: his friends were sexually frustrated and not just any kind of frustrated; no these two were _hard-core_ frustrated, the kind that rivals the PMS effects of a woman or a child that tries to put the round building block through the square hole and can't figure out why it won't go in.

"That wasn't what you thought. I didn't say anything," he rebutted trying to cover his obvious embarrassment and turned his head as he stood from the table.

Tyki had been smoking the whole time, watching the scene play out. To him, this was nothing but youthful play between budding lovers. He had long since figured out the reason for the fighting between the other couple and why they were always so fierce when together; he reasoned that once they finally admitted their love and longing for one another and got over their pride, fights like this would end between the Brit and Japanese man.

However, having this innocent relationship before him caused him to notice that it was a different story between him and Lavi. The red head had so many internal issues to deal with now that his heart had been woken up from the icy slumber he had put it into upon becoming Bookman's Apprentice. These emotional stirrings within his heart were creating more intense fights between them compared to what Allen and Kanda were going through. He and Lavi knew each other's feelings but the deeper they dove into those them, the more issues arose between them because Lavi would get distraught about whether to push Tyki away or find support in his arms.

Tyki breathed out, allowing a slight chuckle to escape his breath at the same time when his thoughts took on a more intimate path. Allen and Kanda were still stuck on hitting singles to first base while he and Lavi were treading the line between third and home…although, at times, Tyki had thought about stealing home and sliding in forcefully but he decided to wait on his lovely Red so they could take it together, letting the moment be more special, more intimate than a forceful steal.

"Where are you going?" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"I'm going to _my_ room to get some sleep," he replied childishly as he stormed off toward the exit, Mugen hanging from his side.

Allen wiped his mouth and stood to follow after the Japanese man. He paused and turned to Lavi, throwing a credit card to the red head.

"Put the bill on this, it's from the Order." And with that, he and Kanda were once again gone, Tim flying quickly to catch up to his Master.

"They are so weird," Lavi mouthed. "Someone in that relationship needs to just grow some balls and push the other one down already; these fights are getting ridiculous."

"Indeed they are. You know, you have some very interesting friends, Lavi." Tyki's voice was closer than it should have been for where they were.

"Friends huh?" Lavi clutched the card in his hand and turned to see Tyki leaning in closer, the older man only inches from his face; he blushed and got a little flustered at the close proximity they were now in.

"We should pay for this and get to bed too. The sooner we get some sleep the sooner we can get this mission thing over with."

"Are you that desperate to be away from me?" the sound in Tyki's voice hurt and longing for some sort of recognition from the red head.

"N…no. I just would like to have some time to talk and not have to think about other things. And with this involving the old Panda, I can't help but be distracted and I don't want to be distracted when we get a chance to talk," he answered, lowering his head slightly to cover his reddening face.

Tyki put his finger and thumb on Lavi's chin, raising his lover's face to meet his own.

"I want that too, Red," he reassured while gently pressing his lips onto Lavi's and then quickly retreating. "Shall we go to our room then?"

Lavi sighed lovingly and stood from his seat just as Tyki did. His mind was reeling from the back and forth bi-polar emotions that Tyki had exuded during the day; though, his hadn't been any better. He didn't know how to react to it and, since his mind was in disarray from everything else, he didn't have the energy to address it; so he let it go.

Tyki reeled his thoughts, holding them for another time and focused on Lavi's words of how 'one of them should just push the other down;' and he really liked that idea, adding it to the list of other things he wanted to do to the red head once they could work through this inner struggle midlife crisis Lavi was having at the moment. Regardless of being irritated with Lavi's role as Bookman's apprentice, he knew that it was his job and one that he couldn't just throw to the way side. He had said some harsh things to Lavi and he regretted them, and the Noah made it a point to be a person that never regretted any of his actions as long as they brought him pleasure in the end. His actions and words the past couple of days did anything but that as he remembered Lavi's face and the fear he had put there all because he couldn't control his Noah or his words. That wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to see pleasure on Lavi's face, not fear, and tonight he would make it up to him.

After paying the bill, the two headed toward the elevator and took it to the sixth floor. When they exited, they saw Allen outside the door that Kanda had gone into, pounding on it and almost begging Kanda to let him inside to clear up the misunderstanding.

Allen noticed them walking up to him and stopped his ridiculous banging. No sooner had he stopped and turned to greet Lavi and Tyki did the door open and a large hand reached out to Allen, taking a fistful of fabric in its clutch and dragging the white haired boy through the doorway as a slight yelp echoed down the hallway. The door slammed once he was inside and Tyki and Lavi were left standing bewildered at what had just happened.

"I think Yuu-chan might be a little embarrassed at the moment. I really don't see how Allen can put up with him," Lavi said, putting is hands behind his head as he walked.

"Who knows," Tyki shrugged.

"You sayin' he likes bein' treated like that?"

"Like I said before, he might be a masochist; well, it's either that or there is something about that unruly man that Walker understands more than anyone else and that's why he bares with it. Not everyone is as they appear to be; you of all people should know even that." Tyki reached for the access card in his pocket and slid it through the lock to their room.

"Hmph. Guess that's true," Lavi said a bit downcast at having to remember he wasn't suppose to have the attachments that everyone thought him to have at the time. His 'friendship' with Allen and Kanda was just a show from where he stood as Bookman's apprentice and even Bookman saw it that way. And from what everyone supposed at the Order, his relationship with Tyki was based on solely spending time with the Noah in order to learn what he could about the enemy to add to his logs.

With a heavy sigh, he followed Tyki inside the room, his eye focusing on the ground as he walked, which meant he didn't realize what he had just walked into.

Tyki closed the door behind them, the click of the lock sang in Lavi's ears and his heart raced, reminding him he was now alone with Tyki after a day of emotional outbursts from the both of them.

Before he could turn to face Tyki, the older man already claimed Lavi's waist with his strong arms and rested his head in the crevice of the red head's neck, breathing him in deeply.

Lavi's eye widened in anticipation and embarrassment as he found his own hands clasping over Tyki's. It was then that he noticed the room had been lined with candles and a bottle of wine was chilled next to the bed.

"Tyki…What's goin' on?" he asked confused but happy.

Tyki slightly raised his eyes to scan the room, keeping his chin perched on Lavi's shoulder, and answered the younger man's question. "I wanted to give you a little bit of a break; you've been wound up since you found out about Bookman's plight and I know it's hard on you since he's the only 'family' you know. Plus, I've said and done some things lately that I want to apologize for."

Lavi leaned his head back onto Tyki's shoulder with a sigh. "I should be the one apologizing, not you. You have every right to be angry with me for the way I've been acting. I've tried distancing myself in order to protect what shred of the 'Bookman' I still have left in me so that when I do see the old man he won't be so suspicious. I've pushed you away, ignored you, made excuses to not be as close to you…I've done more hurtful things to you and I'm sorry. I care for you a great deal, Tyki but I have to play this right; if I don't, everything I've spent my life doing will end in the blink of an eye and I don't want that but I don't want to lose you either! It's like either choice I make will cause me to lose something precious to me. I hate it."

"You know, I can read you like you read a book, Red; I knew there was something wrong the moment you started diving into those books and spending time with Komui. Your entire personality changed upon getting that message from Bookman and what was discussed that day." Tyki turned Lavi to face him. "I just wish you would trust me more and talk to me about these feelings of anxiety you have instead of pulling away from me. You may be able to fool those incompetent people in the Order into thinking you're okay, but you can't fool me; you can't fool the person that loves you."

Lavi looked at him seriously, trying to read if his words were true. "That's the second time you've said that."

"It's the truth," Tyki said tenderly as his fingers swept back some of Lavi's falling red locks.

"Tha-that's just…you can't…I can't…wha…" Lavi's voice became flustered even though he was happy at hearing what Tyki had confessed. The words were bittersweet for him since he knew he wasn't suppose to love; but he couldn't explain why the words pained him so much. He looked up at Tyki and realized just how serious the older man was: the emotional depth and strength in those golden eyes pierced through all of his defenses, wrapping around his inner most being until it latched on to the reawakened heart he thought he had long forgotten.

He bit his lip, trying not to speak but found it was impossible. His arms found their way around Tyki's neck and his lips moved in to take hold of Tyki's.

"I'm not supposed to love or be loved," he said pulling away, his emerald eye glistening in the candlelight. It was at that moment he understood what it was he was feeling, what the pain was he had felt at having to be cold toward Tyki: he loved him. And he was hurting because he couldn't verbalize it as easily as Tyki had because if he did, his life as a Bookman would be over.

"To be human is to love, Lavi; don't give up on it."

"This coming from a Noah," he didn't mean any harm in his words, they just slipped out.

"I'm still human and humans are made to love so please don't push it aside."

All reason aside, Lavi responded promptly without hesitation. "You think I can? I've fallen too much for you to try and ignore it anymore; you've reawakened my heart and there isn't anything that I want more than to be with you. I've never known this feeling before and it scares me, a lot, but I'm willing to do anything for it if it means being together with you, Tyki, even if it means losing my standing as a Bookman. I've thought about all of this: my friendships with Allen and Yuu as well as what we have, and, as much as it is against the Code of the Bookman Clan, it is something I am not going to give up willingly no matter what the cost. It's been so hard to keep myself from falling but I have and now I have to deal with the consequences instead of thinking about them. I know now that if I just accept everything I can think clearer and will be able to face Bookman with a steadfast resolve when I see him again; but, I want you beside me when that happens," he finished as he held his hand to Tyki's face.

Tyki's smile was different than usual, offering a sense of relief to the green eye that looked up into the amber pair. He leaned in and kissed Lavi once more, slowly, with as much love and passion he could put into it as he wrapped the young man in his arms, sliding one hand down to Lavi's waist and the other to his knees.

Before he knew what was happening, Lavi was hoisted up into his lover's arms and carried to the bedroom, their kiss not breaking. The Noah tenderly placed Lavi on the bed and pressed over him as his tongue plunged deeper into the wet cavern it was consuming, a pleasing moan escaping from the younger man as an experienced tongue entwined with his own.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"BAKANDA! Why do you have to act like such a child! For crying out loud, you're older than me aren't you?"

"Shut it Moyashi! I let you inside didn't I?" Kanda said, his face a little pink still.

"That's not the point here!" Allen was now sitting with his arms crossed on the bed and sulking. The half burned candles were all blown out since Kanda had been the first one in the room; it was clear he was behind their shortened life span much like everything else he comes into contact with that pisses him off.

"Are you that embarrassed that I know you called to me when I was in the ICU? I thought you would be happy that I could hear you; that I woke up to your voice and not someone else's! Do I not mean anything to you?" Allen's voice was firm and sad, a reflection of how unsteady he felt at the moment.

Kanda had his back against the dresser in the room with his arms crossed as the same old scowl adorned his face; he was emotionless. He glanced at the Brit sitting on the bed and could see how distraught he was, causing him to scowl further out of frustration.

He didn't flinch once while Allen was talking but as Allen turned his face from Kanda, he caught a glimpse of a tear slowly rolling down the side of the Brit's cheek, one Allen was quick to wipe away without making it look like he was crying.

Kanda raised an eyebrow thinking he didn't really just see it but then Allen tried to muffle a soft sob and wiped at his face again. The long hair Kanda usually kept in a high ponytail was draping over his back and shoulders since he had already started to prepare for his bath. He moved his hands to his side and walked over to Allen, his silky hair cascading over his shoulders and resting gently on Allen as he grabbed the younger youth's arm and jerked him around to face him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, somewhat dumbstruck.

"Like you would even care if I told you!" Allen sent a cold glare to meet Kanda's eyes and shook free from his grasp only to be forced down on the bed by the wannabe samurai.

"I asked you a question, Moyashi."

Allen choked back what remaining tears he had been hiding and scowled up at Kanda, anger pouring out from his stare.

"You're always so cold to me; you never acknowledge being with me and it makes me feel like I'm the only one in this relationship. The only time you actually show anything toward me is if you've been drinking that God-awful sake or I'm presumed unconscious and possibly dying! You have no idea how I feel! I always initiate everything because you're too damn prideful to do anything yourself! And while we're talking about that, you've not let me do anything aside from kiss you since we got together; do you know how hard it is to be young and want to do more with your partner and be shot down every single time? Oh wait; you wouldn't since you've got something stuck so far up your ass that makes you not care about anyone aside from yourself! Now, get off of me and leave me the hell alone!" Allen stated firmly as he tried pushing Kanda off of him.

But the man refused to budge. Instead, after a short wrestling match, he finally pinned Allen to the bed, holding his wrists down with his larger hands while his longer legs straddled over him, his strong leg muscles held down his thighs while his feet pressed down on his shins in order to keep the younger man from kicking.

"It's not pride, Moyashi," he retorted.

"Like hell it isn't!" Allen struggled to be free from the man above him.

"It's not," Kanda said forcefully, his tone low and serious. He turned his head slightly to the side and almost whispered his next line. "I just…I might be…just a bit shy…about this."

Allen stopped struggling and blinked, trying to make sure what he heard was right or not. Did he really hear Kanda admit to being _shy?_ If that were the case then why didn't he say so earlier?

"See! Even when you finally admit something like that, your damn pride is the source of it! Just let it go for once in your life and be honest! I'm right here with you; I always have been! If it's just the two of us you don't have to-" his words were cut short as he felt Kanda's lips press against his own. It was sloppy like their first attempt at kissing and very immature which pissed Allen off more.

The Brit bit Kanda's lip, which infuriated the older man even more causing him to attack Allen's lips again. Allen continued to struggle and squirm beneath Kanda but the older man kept pursuing Allen's lips further, wanting to show him that the swordsman would initiate something aside from a fight.

Allen continued struggling and managed to push Kanda away just enough to yell at him. "BaKanda! That was not code for 'please kiss me'!"

Kanda ignored him and continued his attempt at kissing the man beneath him, catching his mouth while it was open and plunging his tongue deep inside Allen's mouth. Once satisfied with the kiss, though it wasn't as skillful as the ones Allen had given him, Kanda pulled away keeping his prey pinned beneath him.

"Would you let me talk now?" he growled slightly. Allen stopped squirming and nodded to Kanda only after seeing the frustration in those deep sapphire eyes.

"You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings; hell everyone knows that. But you should know it better than anyone. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't care, got it? And it isn't my pride, ok maybe some of it is, but you are the first person I've ever done anything like this with so I have every damn right to be bothered by doing more with you. How long have we been together?" he asked out of the blue.

"Eh, uh, six months," Allen answered the rhetorical question which irritated Kanda slightly but he continued talking.

"I don't know how else to act and I want you to understand that. But when I'm with you, you should know that I'm completely with you," the Japanese man finished speaking, pausing only to figure out what to say next since 'words' and 'feelings' weren't his usual forte.

Allen's face softened at the confession Kanda probably didn't realize he was making. His irritation had subsided at hearing what Kanda had to say and he was very surprised that, unknowingly, the wannabe samurai had given Allen permission to actually go further than just kissing. He smiled.

"Kanda, can you let my hands free?" Allen asked kindly.

He obliged his young lover and released his grip on Allen's arms, immediately feeling the younger man's hands around his neck pulling him down until his lips met Allen's once more and this time, Allen took the lead with the kiss.

"What are you trying to say Kanda?" Allen provoked as he pulled away from the kiss, licking Kanda's bottom lip as he retracted.

"You know what I'm trying to say, baka," he blushed in front of Allen more so than he had ever done and Allen smiled at the reaction.

"I won't understand anything if you don't tell me clearly, Kanda; especially if it's from you when you just said I should know better than anyone you're not good at expressing your feelings," he coerced as he chuckled slightly.

Kanda didn't answer right away and he just looked down at Allen's grey, wanting eyes. His silky hair hung down over the two, creating a blanket over their faces and upper bodies and his black shirt, which had been unbuttoned the entire time, hung loosely at his sides.

Knowing that he wouldn't get away from this, he let his body fall further down on top of the younger man, resting his head on Allen's shoulder as his legs entwined with his lover's.

"Aishiteru," he whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen let his hands roam through Kanda's hair as they cuddled in bed together, his smile hidden from the Japanese man's view.

Kanda took in a deep breath, filling his senses with Allen's scent and then let it out. "Gomenasai. Boku wa baka desu." he added.

"Wakatta," Allen responded, kissing Kanda's forehead.

The older man pulled away quickly, stunned to hear Allen speak his native tongue.

"Where did you learn that?"

Allen chuckled. "I had Lavi teach me a bit of Japanese since you use it a lot more when we're alone than you do elsewhere. I wanted to be able to understand what you were saying."

Kanda wasn't really mad at Allen, just surprised.

"Don't be mad at Lavi, please? It was by my request and all so don't do anything reckless again to him."

"I'm not mad, just…you really had him teach you? If you wanted to learn it you could have asked me."

Allen chuckled. "And gotten the glare of death from you at making such a request? Please, if I had asked you, you would have said it was unimportant for me to learn and that someone with a brain like mine wouldn't be able to comprehend the complexities that come with learning Japanese…or something like that, am I right?"

Kanda glared at Allen, knowing that his lover was right, though the glare held no malice or anger like it usually did. He sat up straight in bed, bringing his body out of contact with Allen's.

Allen grabbed hold of the open black shirt, stopping his retreat. "Where are you going?"

"Bath."

Allen smiled. "Not yet, stay with me longer," he pleaded as his eyes brightened and lusted after the other man.

Kanda thought about it: if he got back into bed it was possible they would do _more_, not that he was ever opposed to the idea. And he knew that if he ignored his Moyashi this time, they'd end up in another pointless argument and he was getting rather fed up with arguing with his favorite idiot.

Taking the logical route, Kanda crawled back into bed with Allen. The Brit snuggled up to Kanda and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man, who somehow had turned toward Allen and had his hands pressed against Allen's clothed chest.

"Ne Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Hm?"

"This is nice," Allen smiled as he pulled the older man closer to him.

"Che. Should be if you're with someone you love," Kanda said bluntly.

Allen froze, looked at Kanda and blinked several times. "Did, did you just openly admit that you lo-love me? Twice in a span of five minutes?"

"Not this again. If I say it, I mean it. Don't think anymore; just accept it and move on already."

Allen smiled affectionately at Kanda, who had somehow managed to look over into his grey eyes with his still serious sapphire ones; sometimes Allen wondered if his eyes were permanently stuck in that position.

Leaning toward his mouth, Allen consumed Kanda's lips again as he pulled the swordsman's hands around his neck, using the motion to flip their positions to where Allen found himself on top of the older man.

Kanda furrowed his brow in protest but was coerced into contentedness by the way Allen kissed him, deeply, passionately, as if every ounce of his feelings were being expressed in that kiss. Hating to relinquish control of _anything,_ Kanda told himself that this was okay and that it was fine to do this with the Moyashi, though, at first, he had been taken a bit off guard at Allen's advancement. Allen had taken the lead every time and Kanda reasoned it was because the Brit had more experience than himself. The one thing that puzzled him, though, was the fact that every time they started being intimate, he was surprisingly okay with being submissive to the younger man, something he would never admit to anyone, not even Allen. He kept putting on the façade of being in control and Allen went right along with it. However, somewhere in the back of Kanda's mind, something kept telling him the Brit was only agreeing just to get a little further here and there with the older man.

But what really got to Kanda was how much being submissive to the Brit turned him on and that was something he couldn't actually hide as easily as what he was thinking. He blushed at the thought as Allen's tongue probed inside his wet cavern, latching on to his own tongue and kissing him so deeply he didn't have time to think anymore.

Allen's hands pushed aside Kanda's shirt and his fingers slowly caressed the swordsman's chest, making their way up to his nipples. Kanda flinched angrily and pulled away from the kiss momentarily.

"Oi," he protested.

"Not this time Kanda; today you're mine," Allen said reclaiming those luscious thin lips of his lover as his hands massaged up and down Kanda's toned body. As the kiss continued, Allen felt something start to poke him from beneath where he was straddled. He smirked.

"Ne Kanda," he whispered with a somewhat husky voice. "Should I take care of that this time for you?"

"Baka! Don't talk about it!" Kanda said turning his face from Allen.

Allen's smirk widened and he began kissing Kanda's exposed neck, slowly and teasingly. He stopped at one spot near the nape of his neck when he heard Kanda moan slightly at the contact. Allen prolonged his time there, kissing and licking the spot as Kanda's moans intensified, although he did his best to not let them out.

The Japanese man flinched when he felt Allen's teeth nip his flesh, his body not used to this kind of contact. He tensed and fought away the sudden heat that rose in his body, slightly relaxing only after he felt the cooling sensation of the Brit's tongue rubbing the now sore spot that eased the pain somewhat.

Allen caught Kanda's gaze. "I know it won't last, but for now it shows who you belong with," his words mirrored his sad smile, causing a sharp pain to rise up in Kanda's chest.

The Brit didn't give Kanda a chance to reply and continued making his way down Kanda's body, kissing his chest and finding new spots to plant his mark on. As his mouth moved, so did his hands and they were busy undoing Kanda's pants.

When Kanda felt the Moyashi fidget with his belt and zipper, he sat straight up and grabbed Allen's hands, halting their intimate moment.

"…" Kanda glared at Allen, though the glare wasn't meant out of anger this time but more out of a cry to slow down.

Allen smiled and leaned up from his position and gently kissed Kanda's swollen, red lips. "It's just us," he reassured, placing his right hand on Kanda's face. Kanda continued to glare at Allen as he resumed what he was doing until Kanda's pants were undone. Allen started pulling the material off of his lover as Kanda watched, wondering where Allen had learned how to do any of this stuff. Then he remembered who his Master was.

The white haired Brit peered up at Kanda to meet the always there glare the man had but was happy to see a slight tinge of pink on the soft, white skin of his older lover. Allen was also pleased that Kanda had removed his hands from holding him back. The Japanese man had leaned back on the bed, using his arms to prop himself up with as his deep, sapphire pools watched every move Allen made cautiously. His breathing was hitched slightly, though he tried hiding it from the younger man and his skin had taken on a pink hue all over his body.

Allen, happy with the reaction, crawled in between Kanda's open legs and started kissing his thighs as his hands trailed up the older man's legs. His lips left a trail of butterfly kisses up one thigh then down the other and then back up until he was kissing near the bottom of Kanda's boxers.

Kanda's hardened member poked itself out of his boxers slightly at the top hem and Allen giggled inside as he let his lips fall on to it. Kanda twitched at the touch and his face flustered. Allen continued kissing over the fabric that hid his lover's arousal until he reached the bottom and then created a trail of more kisses back up to the hem, this time licking the tip and a small amount of pre-cum, which sent a wave of heat through Kanda's body. His steadfast composure was starting to crumble and his hitched breathing started to be too much for him to hide with every sensual touch that Allen gave him.

When he thought that Allen was going to continue, he was disappointed to see the Brit stop and sit up on his knees. He glowered at him, the look asking why he stopped. Allen smiled at the look Kanda gave him before glancing down at his own pants; his hands working at undoing his own buckle and zipper. As he pulled them off, Kanda leaned over and took Allen's shirt by the bottom hem and lifted it over Allen's head, his face almost nose to nose with the Brit's when he finished.

Allen took the chance to tease him a bit by licking the tip of Kanda's nose as he looked into his eyes lasciviously. Kanda's face reddened further, a new side that Allen had never seen since Kanda was always so fierce and on guard.

Pulling slightly away from his lover, Allen pushed his legs up under Kanda's and aligned their hips with one another. He placed his hand over Kanda's arousal and let it slowly move over the fabric. Kanda put his clenched fists on Allen's shoulders as he tried to hold his excitement in.

"Kanda," Allen asked in a seductively meek voice. The swordsman met his eyes, his face flushed in reaction to the new sensations his body was feeling. "Touch mine too," he asked as he directed one of Kanda's clenched fists to his own arousal. Kanda's eyes widened at feeling Allen's hardened state under his hand as he'd never touched anyone like that before, not even himself; well, at least not until he met Allen, when it became something he had to take care of in private anytime the Brit crossed his mind or they had some kind of accidental bodily contact that caused his own body to react uncontrollably.

"Just follow what I do," Allen directed.

"Baka, I can do it myself," Kanda spoke back as he let his hand wander into Allen's underwear, stroking the hard shaft beneath with a fierce determination.

Allen gasped and flinched at the harshness Kanda was using on him and his hands stopped their motion, grabbing hold of Kanda's hand to stop him, pleading with the older man, "Not so fast! Nngh. Not so hard!" Kanda stopped at the plea, confused since that's how he had always done it for himself. "Like this," Allen said gently as he resumed his own pace on Kanda, this time slipping his hand beneath Kanda's boxers.

Kanda gasped as quietly as he could at the calloused hand gripping his shaft. He had always done the quickest thing possible to get rid of what he was feeling in his lower region; he didn't know that doing it slower actually felt…better, though he wouldn't admit that right now. He followed Allen's lead and mimicked the Brit in his actions.

Allen stopped at one point, causing Kanda to stop as well. He pulled Kanda closer to himself and exposed both of their throbbing and semi-soaked arousals to one another. Allen took Kanda's hand in his and placed them together over their conjoined shafts. Allen started stroking up and down as his hand guided Kanda's. Their breath was hot on one another's face as their foreheads connected in the middle; sweat building on their brows. Kanda, lost to the passionate heat his body was caught in and he leaned over and kissed Allen, this kiss being more skilled this time and not nearly as sloppy as when the Japanese man had first forced his lips upon Allen's earlier. It was a move the Brit didn't mind one bit and he clenched a fistful of Kanda's hair, allowing him a chance to pull the Japanese man further into their lip lock. Their hands quickened the pace and they continued kissing passionately, trying to consume one another until their bodies were about to burst. They quickly pulled away from each other as each man moaned aloud, warm liquid erupting over their hands.

The two sat there momentarily and got their breathing back to normal, Allen's free hand resting on Kanda's shoulder as their foreheads rested against the other. Allen leaned in and kissed Kanda once more, smiling as he pulled away.

"Kanda?" he asked, wanting to make sure he didn't just sign over his life to Mugen for what he just pulled.

Kanda looked at Allen, his face almost emotionless aside from the flush he portrayed as he inhaled deeply.

"That was…different," the swordsman said.

Allen knew that would be all he would hear about it for now from Kanda so he didn't say anything else, just smiled.

"Ne Kanda."

"What?" he snapped, still trying to breathe properly.

"Wanna take a bath?" Allen's voice teased.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Tyki that tickles!" Lavi laughed as the older man brushed his fingers over Lavi's torso, careful not to touch the tender bruise that had taken up residency on the younger man's body.

"Oh? Then what do you suggest I do?" he asked, brushing his lips over the black and blue mark before returning to the center of Lavi's stomach.

"Not that! I'm really ticklish there!" Lavi could hardly keep from laughing and squirming in Tyki's arms as the older man brushed his fingertips up and down the side of Lavi's exposed skin.

Out of reflex, Lavi struggled and was able to finally get the man to stop when he clasped his hands behind Tyki's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The fingers that had been teasing the younger man finally found a firm hold on the skin and snaked their way from his lower torso up over his abs and found a resting place on his nipples where they tenderly massaged.

"That's still not fair," Lavi gasped as the sensation heated his body.

"Who said I play fair, Red?" Tyki smirked.

Lavi got slightly irritated at what Tyki said and decided that he had been played with long enough. Catching him off guard, Lavi used his strength to roll over, pinning the older man beneath him.

"I like this way better," Lavi smirked.

"Is that so? Well I can't complain either since it gives me a better view of your delicious body," Tyki said as he managed to raise his upper body, licking and sucking once again on Lavi's nipples.

Caught up once more in the fiery sensation that Tyki was creating within him, Lavi clutched two fistfuls of the older man's long hair, causing it to fall from the ponytail he was wearing it in. Lavi tugged at the dark locks, pulling his lover's head back, disconnecting the man's expert lips from his body and then planted a steamy kiss on his lover's numbing lips.

Tyki's hands never stopped even at the sudden kiss and were busy rubbing up and down Lavi's back now, gently making unknown shapes on the exposed skin. Slowly, his hands travelled south until he was cupping Lavi's ass in the palm of his hands. Squeezing through the fabric, he felt the younger man grind on top of his lap while they kept kissing. Their bare chests rubbed against one another, creating more heat and friction, exciting each man even more.

Lavi's hips kept bearing down onto Tyki's lap while the older man prodded him further by squeezing his ass once more. The two finally parted from their kiss to take a momentary breather.

"That seems to be getting a little tough to bear," Lavi insinuated to the man beneath him while grinding down on Tyki's arousal.

"Ngh," Tyki gasped. "Just a bit, Red, but I can hold out much longer than you think I can."

"Oh really? Can we test that out then?" the red head asked as he slowly crawled off of Tyki's lap, letting his body fall between Tyki's legs, his head resting over the man's hips as a lascivious grin turned his lips upward.

Tyki laid back on his elbows and watched with curiosity at what Lavi was intending to do.

The Bookman's Apprentice let his hands rest on the top of Tyki's waist and slowly let his head nuzzle down on the man's crotch, gently touching it with his lips. He felt Tyki tense slightly at the gesture and continued. Using his hands, he unbuckled the man's belt, unbuttoned his pants and, using his teeth, unzipped the zipper, sliding the now loose pants down and off the older man along with his boxers leaving Tyki's now naked body in full view, his arousal throbbing for more of the red head's touch.

As Lavi moved back up the Noah's elongated body, he let his hands and lips make a trail up the man's legs until he came to his inner thigh where he licked and kissed each thigh evenly up into his groin. He grabbed on firmly to Tyki's hardening arousal and tenderly kissed and licked the sack below while his hand slowly started to move up and down the shaft. After a bit of teasing with his tongue, he slid the wet muscle up, drawing a trail of saliva from his lover's sac up to the bottom of the shaft and then all the way to the tip where he closed his mouth over the hot member and slowly began to suck up and down on the shaft.

Tyki was greatly enjoying not only the sensations his lover gave him but the sight of the red head between his legs piqued his pleasure and the Noah inside him, as well as the man, relished in the moment. It was taking all of his will power not to throw Lavi on his back and ravish the young man. He held in his moans, concentrating just enough to hold his release. Lavi kept applying more pressure and quickened his pace and it was bringing Tyki very close to climax and the red head could tell from how his lover was growing inside his mouth along with how his hips kept fighting the urge to thrust each movement he made.

Lavi stopped suddenly and removed his mouth, bringing his body up to straddle over the older man once again, smiling down seductively at his lover.

"You think I'd let you come that easily? What do you take me for?"

"I don't take you for anything other than what you are, Red. That was quite delicious; probably the best I've ever had but now it's my turn," he said rolling Lavi onto his back, reversing their positions. "I told you I wanted you to relax tonight, didn't I? But you went and did all this to me so I can't just let it go now, can I? And I really wanted to wait a bit longer for this."

"Why wait when you have me now?" Lavi said looking up passionately into Tyki's golden eyes.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I will ravish you," Tyki said lowering his head down toward Lavi's lips.

"I wish you would," Lavi whispered onto his lover's lips as they pressed together.

Tyki smirked inwardly at how daring the red head was acting, as if everything up to now hadn't happened; not that he cared, of course, because he was finally getting to have his delectable red head both emotionally and physically. He kissed Lavi before sitting back up, his legs now straddling the red head. His body turned toward the opened wine bottle resting on the side table as his hand reached out and grasped it firmly. He eyed Lavi as he drank from the bottle, letting his gaze draw the red head further in. Before swallowing, he sat the bottle back down, leaned forward and pressed his lips once more onto inviting rose red lips, sharing the alcohol with his lover. Lavi gulped down the liquid and, after it was gone, Tyki licked the small trickle of wine that had escaped Lavi's mouth.

"Mmm. Delicioso," Lavi replied in Portuguese.

Tyki's lips curved upwards in satisfaction. "Eu te amo," Tyki replied in his native tongue before finding Lavi's lips once more and plunged his tongue deep into Lavi's mouth, letting his body lay firm on top of the other's while his hands latched on around Lavi's neck and waist.

The older man's lips abandoned the rose red pair and kissed down the attached neck, finding the small spot just below his ear that sent shivers down the younger man's body. Lavi began to groan at the older man's touch as his lover's lips slowly made their way down his neck to his chest, over his abs and hovered just below his belly button. The red head felt a wet tongue trace the outline of his muscles followed by a cool trail of saliva from his belly button down to the top of his pants.

Tyki gently exhaled, blowing hot air onto the wet trail, causing Lavi to shiver from head to toe. The Noah leaned away from the trail of half dry saliva, his lips now roaming all over younger man's torso, finding new areas to kiss all the while causing Lavi to shudder when one of his erogenous zones would be found. One spot the Noah found was located just above Lavi's right hip and Tyki took his time licking and blowing that area before finally nipping at the spot with his teeth, sucking it gently to leave his mark on the red head. After finding such a delectable spot, he wandered all over his lover's body, finding similar spots on the flesh and leaving his mark to tell anyone that saw them that this particular red head was spoken for; though, the places he marked were quite hidden so no one should see them…unless they had a death wish.

Lavi panted, trying to breath normally through the slow torment his lover was putting him through. "Tyki, how much longer are you going to tease me?"

Tyki focused his gaze on Lavi's, his golden orbs glowing fiercely in the slightly dark room, a lustful want on his face.

"Tease? Why would I do that? Hmm?" he almost whispered, his smile a bit twisted. He pressed his hips and his own arousal into Lavi once more, gaining a pleasurable moan from the younger man that filled Tyki's senses, the Noah of Pleasure thriving on the sounds.

_Let me have him; let me out!_

_NO! This one is mine alone; you will stay where you are and experience it from my perspective this time._

The dark haired man lowered his hands down to Lavi's pants, undoing them and pulling them from his body along with the green boxers he had been wearing, discarding both in one motion over the side of the bed. Leaning back over his lover, Tyki ensnared Lavi's hardened shaft with his mouth while his tongue licked down the underside of the member, causing the it to tremble inside the wet cavern. He pulled his mouth off the shaft just as quickly as he had put it on, leaving the quivering member trembling for more. He smirked, refusing to give in to the want of the man below him. Instead, he rested his body over Lavi's, letting his own hardness press against the younger man's, gaining another small moan of pleasure from him.

"You know what I want to do, don't you?" Tyki asked.

"Would you stop asking and just do it?" Lavi pleaded, rolling his exposed hips up into Tyki's, pulling a moan from the older man, this time audible enough for Lavi to hear it and he enjoyed the sound immensely as it filled his ears, turning him on and heating his body more.

"How is it you're so enticing?" Tyki asked, leaning forward for yet another kiss. His right hand slowly caressed over the younger man's toned body as it made its way to the youth's hardened area. Gripping it in his palm, the older man slowly moved his hand up and down the throbbing organ, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Lavi's body. The older man continued to kiss on his lover's lips, neck and torso, paying special attention to his nipples as he gained momentum in the hand surrounding the lower region.

"Are you that excited to have me touch you?" Tyki whispered as he felt warm liquid start to escape from Lavi's tip.

"Of-of course," a blushed and flustered red head answered as his body tensed under the older man, eye shutting tightly to the sensations while hips bucked into every jerk on his hardened state.

Tyki smirked and removed his now slippery hand from around Lavi's throbbing part, causing Lavi to whimper slightly at the removal and open his eye, a look of sad protest in his glazed emerald orb.

"Tyki, please don't stop now," he pleaded.

"Don't worry, Red. You'll feel even better soon, I promise. Just relax because this will be a bit uncomfortable for a while," he explained lovingly. The older man didn't wait for a verbal response and gently pressed a wet finger near Lavi's opening. The younger man flinched at the touch but his body twitched with anticipation.

He slowly remembered the last time they were this intimate in Tyki's room and how they were rudely interrupted by a very grumpy swordsman…twice. He let the pleasure he felt from that moment fill his mind as Tyki continued.

Slowly, Tyki inserted his finger; Lavi jerked a bit and his body tensed up at the intrusion as much as the red head tried to not respond to the feeling.

"Relax," Tyki whispered in his ear as he started to move his finger back and forth, loosening the tight hole as he did so.

After a few minutes, Lavi relaxed and got use to the feeling until Tyki inserted another finger. Lavi didn't flinch as much this time but he was still uneasy having something inside him that he wasn't use to yet, not to mention it was tight as hell and he could feel every single stroke that Tyki made inside him. In order to quell the whimper that rose in the back of his throat, he dug his fingers into Tyki's bare back, scratching the man but he didn't show any sign of it hurting.

He felt the long, slender fingers twist and turn inside him as they moved in and out with ease, going deeper every time the older man thrust them inside. His body was getting use to it and started to heat up once again; the pleasurable memory he was fixating on was crumbling beneath the new wave of pleasure he was experiencing.

Lavi was so into the feeling pulsating through his body, he failed to realize Tyki had pushed a third finger inside; sure he noticed the pressure slightly but it was nothing like the first two. He had also failed to notice that his body was reacting on its own, that his hips were moving in sync with Tyki's movements.

Tyki reveled in seeing the reactions that Lavi was exuding: the flushed face, the look of ecstasy in his eye, the trembling body and the tightness he found around his fingers as his lover's insides contracted around him. However excited he was at that moment failed in comparison when he found Lavi's prostate and his fingers pressed into it. The younger man below him let out the loudest, most pleasurable moan Lavi had ever made; it was so erotic and so full of euphoria that Tyki almost came upon hearing it.

"Oh god! Right there, Tyki!" the red head screamed out, his hands now clenching the sheets beneath him and arching his back slightly off the bed as his hips bucked up into Tyki.

After finding what he wanted and bringing Lavi to near climax, the Noah removed his hand from the youth's hole, the slightly tanned body of his lover collapsed back down on the bed.

The red head's body was hot, flushed, and sweaty; his mind was almost completely numb to everything except the pleasure. He whined up in protest of the removal of what was stimulating him, but Tyki paid no heed to the request. Instead, the Portuguese man readjusted himself over Lavi, spreading the younger man's legs and bringing his body between them. He leaned over his lover, lining up his hips with the other's opening, pulling Lavi's hips slightly up onto his own.

"Lavi, take a deep breath and relax now," he cooed, trying to keep his lover from being overwhelmed and tense. Tyki used the pre-cum that had drenched his shaft to lather himself with before guiding his hardened manhood to the small opening of before him.

Lavi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he felt the slight pressure of the other man pushing inside him. Time seemed to stand still briefly as Tyki slowly and tenderly made his way deeper inside until he was completely in. He waited as Lavi got use to the feeling before doing anything.

"Are you ok?" Tyki asked, holding back a groan from the tightness gripping him from inside the younger man.

"Ngh. I'm fine, just give me a second," Lavi answered.

"Take your time to get use to it; I won't move until you want me to."

The younger man breathed in deeply until he was breathing in time with Tyki; he could feel his lungs expanding and deflating with each forced breath he took to remain calm and he felt the older man's racing heart from the chest that was pressed firmly and protectively against his own. Before long, Lavi found himself rolling his hips into Tyki, feeling the older man move slightly inside him.

Tyki kissed the nape of Lavi's neck then braced himself on the bed with his forearms before he slowly pulled himself out and then, just as gently, pushed back inside the younger man. He took his time, letting Lavi get use to the motion until he could tell that his lover was ready for more. Only then did he quicken his pace as the red head continued moving his hips alongside each thrust, tightening his legs around Tyki's waist.

Both men were sweating and their breathing was heavy. They exchanged a passionate, deep kiss here and there as the older man continued thrusting himself inside the other. Tyki could feel that he was getting close to release and that Lavi was, too, from how he began to tighten around his inserted member. The older man gripped Lavi's throbbing shaft with his hand and began pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

"God Lavi; you're so good," Tyki moaned out loud as he pounded into the red head.

"I'm so close, Tyki; harder, please," Lavi pleaded, wrapping his arms around Tyki's back and digging his nails into the man's shoulders once again; this time the Noah winced slightly through a hissed moan.

At his request, Tyki pushed in harder and faster as he did the same to the member in his hand; his arousal hitting Lavi's prostate with each thrust, causing the red head to cry out in ecstasy. Their breathing became out of sync and Lavi's body trembled beneath Tyki as the younger man moaned loudly at the release he had been wanting. As he tightened his insides around Tyki's organ, the older man let out a moan as well at his own release inside the youth.

Tyki fell down on top of Lavi's chest, breathing heavily alongside his lover, his sweaty body rubbing softly against Lavi's equally sweaty body. After regaining some of his breath and calming down slightly from his sexual high, Tyki rolled off of his lover, disconnecting their bodies, and reached for the sheet beneath them, using the edge to wipe off Lavi's stomach. Once he had finished wiping what he could, he laid beside the younger man, pulling him into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

Nuzzling into Tyki's arms, Lavi sighed. "I'm great," he answered with a soft, content smile as his eye closed and his head rested on the older man's bicep.

"I'm sorry I did that inside you; I didn't want to but couldn't help it," Tyki apologized.

"It's fine," Lavi said, raising his head to look into Tyki's eyes. "I don't mind since it's you."

"You…are something else, you know that?"

The younger man smiled boyishly. "Hehe," he laughed.

The pair relaxed on the bed for a while, holding one another in their arms the entire time until Lavi got a little restless and started squirming in Tyki's hold.

"What is it, Red?"

"Um, well," he hesitated to answer.

"Hmm?"

"I kinda feel a little weird, um, down there, and, um, would like to, you know, _not_ feel weird…down there," he said somewhat embarrassed.

"So what are you saying?" the older man asked.

"Could we, um, take a shower or a bath?"

"If that's what you want to do, then yes, we can," Tyki answered, running his fingers through red strands of hair.

Tyki kissed the top of Lavi's head before moving off the bed. He kept Lavi's hand clasped within his own, moving toward the bathroom slowly, noticing that it was a bit hard for Lavi to walk very fast at the moment.

"Should I carry you?" he teased.

"I can walk!" Lavi protested, fighting the pain in his lower back.

"Alright, alright. Just offering since I am the one that caused it," he informed.

"I'm fine," Lavi reassured. "Just taking it slow." It was the truth; his hips and back were sore and, on top of that, he didn't want what was inside him to leak out all over the floor and give them something else to clean up.

They entered the bathroom and Tyki turned on the shower, letting the water heat up while Lavi got two towels out of the linen closet.

"We'll make this quick, alright? We do need to get some sleep after all," Tyki said, pulling Lavi into the shower.

"But how am I suppose to clean this?" Lavi asked in a bit of panic.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it; you'll just have to tolerate me while I do."

The older man pushed Lavi toward the shower wall, making him bend at the waist. Tyki bent over slightly himself and used the water as a lubricant to insert his fingers inside Lavi's entrance.

The red head flinched slightly as Tyki moved his fingers in and out once more but this time he could feel the other man's fingers scrape around the wall of his insides; the white liquid flowed out and down his legs, mixed with the water and then disappeared as if it had never been there.

"Just a second, I'm almost finished," Tyki said over the water.

Lavi held on as much as he could but with each movement that Tyki made, he got more and more aroused until he was hard once more and there was no way to keep Tyki from seeing it; the red head knew he had been caught when the fingers cleaning him stopped their grooming.

"Again?" Tyki snickered.

"Don't say it like that! I can't help it when you're sitting there doing that to me!" Lavi defended.

Tyki smirked. "Guess it can't be helped then," he said removing his hands and pressing his own body up against Lavi's.

"Wha?" Lavi exclaimed, feeling Tyki's hardness against his back once more. "You can't want to do it again!"

"But like you said, I can't help it. When I'm with you, I can't help but get excited." Tyki pressed closer to Lavi as the hard, hot water beat down on their exposed skin.

Tyki moved his hand around Lavi's waist and gripped the younger man's shaft, slowly letting his grip tighten and his fingers slide up and down. Lavi leaned further against the wall as he moaned at every movement, his body still too sensitive.

He felt Tyki press closer to his back and turned around, causing the older man to lose the grip he had on his shaft. His green eye looked straight into golden eyes through the water.

"I want you so much right now but my body can't take another round, at least not yet…so, please?" Lavi all but begged.

Tyki smiled and pulled Lavi to his chest. "I just can't win against you; you really make me a different person." He sighed. "If that is what you want, then we can wait; however, that doesn't take care of our current…problems," Tyki answered pointing downward with his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered," Lavi smiled lasciviously.

He let his fingertips trace down Tyki's wet chest to his abs and down around his hardened shaft. Using both hands, he held his and Tyki's erected members firmly and began to pump up and down both of the hardened shafts. Tyki pushed Lavi back against the tile of the shower and took control by kissing him and fondling his nipples. His fingers slid over the younger man's chest and then made their way to Lavi's nicely curved and toned ass once more.

Squeezing tightly, Tyki let his hands get filled and he pulled their bodies closer while Lavi kept increasing the speed of his hands around their throbbing rods. Each man began to moan into the other as they kissed again while their hips met together in time with Lavi's movements until they couldn't take it anymore and, in a sudden shudder of ecstasy, each man released onto the other, breathing harder and letting the water wash away any evidence that had spilled over.

Tyki held himself up by placing one hand on the wall, leaning forward so that his forehead rested against the shower wall; Lavi held on to Tyki for support.

"I…you…that…" Lavi tried to say though he was exhausted now.

"Indeed," Tyki responded, lightly kissing Lavi's good eye when the red head had closed it to catch his breath.

"Bed," Lavi suggested, his eye still closed and his body almost limp in Tyki's arms.

Tyki turned off the water, gently releasing the red head in order to grab the towels. Finding that his lover was steady enough to stand, he reached out of the shower and pulled the large bath towels inside, handing one to Lavi in the process. Each man dried himself off before making their way back into the bedroom where they put on clean boxers for the evening before crawling into bed. Lavi curled up in a ball once under the covers and waited for Tyki to join him.

The older man blew out what candles remained lit and then wrapped himself around Lavi's somewhat smaller frame under the covers; their legs intertwined, Tyki's arm around Lavi's waist and a mop full of red hair resting on the Noah's other arm.

The two said nothing as they laid there together in sweet, blissful silence, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and heartbeats. Tyki took in a deep breath, smelling all of his young lover, then let out a long sigh. Lavi snuggled closer and breathed in as well.

"Good night meu amor," Lavi whispered with a smile before the cold, silencing grasp of sleep took hold of him.

**To be continued…**

AN: Eu te amo means "I love you," Delicioso means "delicious", and Meu amor means "My love" in Portuguese…at least that's what Google Translator told me; if it's wrong I apologize because I don't speak Portuguese =V_V=

And we finally have some smex! It took a while, I know but it was worth the wait, right? This chapter was longer due to having to write two different intimate scenes so I apologize for that and it took even longer to edit -_- I started out with 24 pages and ended with 28…how that happened…I have no flipping clue. *sigh* Anyway, updates will happen as soon as I can get them done now instead of every few days. School is starting up and I'm moving and have a lot to do in RL and I still have a job and somehow I need to manage sleep in there somewhere, so I'll get to this when I can but don't worry because I will update!

As always, comments are appreciated as it helps me write better and gives me ideas for future works ^_^ Thanks to everyone for reading!


	15. Bookman's Plight

**AN: A few liberties are taken again in this chapter, but I warned you a few chapters ago that there would be a few times in the fic that it would happen :/ **

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically through the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well because I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed by my beta before posting.**

**Last time in My Memory of You:**

_The older man blew out what candles remained lit and then wrapped himself around Lavi's somewhat smaller frame under the covers; their legs intertwined, Tyki's arm around Lavi's waist and a mop full of red hair resting on the Noah's other arm._

_The two said nothing as they laid there together in sweet, blissful silence, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and heartbeats. Tyki took in a deep breath, smelling all of his young lover, then let out a long sigh. Lavi snuggled closer and breathed in as well._

**Bookman's Plight**

"Why should I believe that you just want to have a simple word with me?" the old man asked through slit eyes, trying to figure out the person sitting across from him.

"It was my Master's wish that I come speak to you, no harm will befall you as long as you listen to his message," the figure sitting across from him purred out.

"Then what is this about?" the old man said straight to the point.

The woman sat prim and proper in her chair, her blond hair hanging from a low ponytail and her sunglasses resting on her nose to keep the rising morning sun away from her eyes as they sat at the café. She sipped on her tea.

"This is about all the snooping around you have been doing here lately; don't think we didn't notice. My Master would like to know why a Bookman would want to put himself on the front line for information instead of waiting for it to come to him."

"It is necessary sometimes in my job for me to get into the mix of battle to and uncover the hidden historical truths within this world, and your 'master,' as you say, is a key instrument to that history right now. I came here only for information and, no thanks to your people keeping an eye on me, I've had no luck."

The woman smiled devilishly. "You are assuming we are hiding things; but we aren't. Everything you need to know about us can be found if you look hard enough to find it and that's your expertise, is it not?"

"What are you hinting at?" the old man's gaze narrowed.

"Nothing much; just that you are looking too hard for your answers." She sat her cup down, pausing briefly as she looked down the street. "I have a message from my Master," she informed as her face met Bookman's gaze once more.

"And what would that be?"

"He says that you have two choices; leave this matter alone and leave this place, or die," she said as the smile widened on her face to an abnormally twisted size.

"You can't keep me from my job and if I die, there are others that will take up my place and do the same thing until the truth is revealed."

"Oh that's right! My Master said that Bookman had an apprentice. Hmm. I wonder how that scrumptious red head is getting along right now; seems a couple of his friends ended up seriously hurt while dealing with my family," she smirked and chuckled under her breath.

The old man listened carefully to her words, hiding any trouble he felt at hearing her speak of his apprentice.

"The kid isn't as weak as you think he is; he's actually sharper than me and has a better head on his shoulders than I ever did."

"His fate will be decided later, but, for now, do I take your words to mean you are not going to give up this foolish quest for knowledge?"

"It is my job," he said sternly.

"Pity. I do hate having to shed blood so early in the morning," she said standing as a dark cloud formed behind her.

The other patrons in the café ran in fear of the ominous wind that picked up out of nowhere, and, out of the shadows, several figures appeared behind her. The vibrant hue of her eyes changed from blue to gold and her skin faded from milky white to an almost obtrusive grey color as black crosses adorned her forehead. Bookman took note of how easily she tapped into her powers and then noted the small markings circling her forehead looked like a crown of thorns had been pushed into the flesh to leave the star shaped markings. Komui had let him get all the information they had on the Noah and he did talk with Tyki before leaving so he was well aware of their appearance and that their powers were not to be trifled with. He had also been given a crash course on the Akuma so he noted their humanly shapes as they came from the shadows.

"You have nothing to defend yourself with, old man," she bellowed. "Do you think you can survive against my Master's creations?"

"You underestimate me, Noah. I've more knowledge about survival than you can possibly imagine."

In an instant, a group of Akuma sprang toward the old man, each figure using dark energy to send flying toward him. Despite his age, he was very agile and jumped away from each blast that came hurdling at him. When he was at a safe distance, he let something fly from his hands toward each of the figures closest to him. Upon impact, they exploded and the woman's eyes grew wide.

"How can you kill the Akuma that easily? No mere human has that ability unless," her words trailed off as she looked at the old man's fingers, her brow furrowing in anger.

"Yes, no mere human can. That is why I sought out the Order that you despise more than anything before coming here and equipped myself with something to fight with."

"So you acquired Innocence. I've underestimated you but you still don't have a chance." As she spoke dozens more Akuma appeared and began to attack relentlessly, pushing the old man back further and further until he was trapped in a small alleyway.

"Heaven's Compass," he spoke out, activating his Innocence once more. When he did, several acupuncture needles came flying from his weapon toward his enemies.

He defeated several of the Akuma but his strength wore thin and the Akuma kept multiplying, two would appear after every one he would kill. He panted, trying to assess the situation and find an escape route. When he saw none, he faced the woman head on, hoping for the best of the situation and knowing that if he did face his end here, his idiot apprentice would take over and do a decent enough job for future generations.

The woman walked forward through a group of Akuma as her hands turned into whips made out of water. The old man was breathing harder than normal and realized he wasn't going to last much longer against this strong of an attack on top of having to deal with a Noah.

"Time to end this fight," she said as she approached. The old man flung more needles at her, hoping to stop her assault but it was futile as she liquefied her body, causing them to soar right through her. In the blink of an eye, her whips went soaring toward him, the ends becoming like daggers. He dodged her first assault, then her second. During her third strike, the Akuma jumped into the fight and blocked his path. Her left hand spiraled through his shoulder while her right went through his left calf muscle, rendering him unable to move and bringing him to his knees. The tentacle like water whips wrapped around his body, lifting and binding him. "My Master says he wants a word with you personally; be grateful or else you would have died just now."

Bookman glared at the woman hard. "Which one are you?" Bookman asked.

"I'm Lulubell, the Noah of Lust," she purred out before everything went black

-**LINE BREAK**-

Lavi shot up in bed yelling, panting, and scared. Tyki, startled from his sleep due to his red headed lover's wail, shot up in bed as well. Seeing the distress and sheer horror in Lavi's face, he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and offered comfort in his embrace.

"Red?"

Lavi flinched at the touch as it brought him back to reality. "It's…I…something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Bookman."

"How do you know?"

"I just do! There's no way to explain it but it's like I can feel when he's fine and when he's not. He's the same with me; call it a connection between a master and his apprentice if you want to name it."

Tyki pulled Lavi closer while the red head buried his face in the warm chest. He glanced at the clock and realized it was close to five in the morning and sighed.

"I suppose you can't fall back asleep?"

Lavi shook his head as he pulled away, hugging his knees to his chest.

Tyki weighed his options: either they could stay for a bit until Lavi calmed down or they could leave right away and deal with whatever waited for them. Looking at his beloved, his heart tightened at the pain that the other's face exuded; he wanted to hold him tight and let him know everything would be fine but that was a promise he couldn't make. "Alright, let's get up and get those other two awake and we'll head out, okay?" he finally spoke, getting Lavi's attention as well as a meek smile from the younger man, a smile not of happiness but out of thanks for understanding what he was feeling.

The two began redressing for the day and hadn't much more than started when a loud knock at the door startled them from what they were in the process of zipping up or buckling.

"Get your asses out here right now!"

"What the hell is Yuu doing here?" Lavi asked rhetorically as he pulled his pants the rest of the way up and zipped them, quickly reaching for his shirt and throwing it over his crimson locks.

Tyki had already put his pants and shirt on although the top remained unbuttoned. Since he was closest to the door, he reached for the handle and opened it, quite shocked to see Kanda and Allen both standing outside waiting on them.

"And what do I owe this heartfelt morning greeting?" Tyki remarked sarcastically.

"Shut it," Kanda growled pushing his way past Tyki and entering the room. He didn't say a word about the state of the room or the bed because he really didn't want to go down that path. He didn't even care what the two of them had done or were doing as long as it didn't jeopardize his mission and hurt his Moyashi. He was a little at ease, though, because, from what he could gather from the state of the room and how the two other men were acting even before the mission, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about either man doing something to the Brit.

"Yuu! What's going on? And why do you-" he sniffed the air "-smell like mango?" Lavi asked as he came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand as he wiped away the water that remained on his mouth after brushing his teeth. Tyki took the opportunity to use the bathroom and groom himself the best he could as well.

Allen tried his best to hide his snicker but the memory of dumping Kanda's head under the water after lathering his hair with the mango scented shampoo was just something he couldn't forget.

Kanda glared blushingly at Allen then turned his attention toward Lavi, his stare so intense Lavi thought daggers would come flying out of them. "We just got a message from Komui. It seems that one of the Noah took Bookman last night and none of our Finders can find him. We have to get going. NOW!" he explained.

Lavi's heart sunk in his chest and he fought the fear that settled in the pit of his stomach as he clutched at his brown shirt and became a bit lightheaded. Before he could fall and hit the ground, however, two arms wrapped around him and guided him to the corner of the bed. Lavi's left arm clasped Tyki's white shirt in his fist.

Tyki had just finished in the bathroom and caught the tail end of Kanda's report when he noticed Lavi swoon slightly, something Kanda and Allen didn't seem to pick up on. The Noah moved just quick enough to offer his arms to his lover and took a seat beside the Bookman, offering him strength while the red head processed the information.

Allen watched how Lavi handled the situation, trying to think of something to say to cheer is friend up after realizing the red head was uneasy about the news but nothing came to mind. On top of that, the only person that could actually get inside Lavi's bubble and make him drop the act he put on to hide his emotions was the man currently sitting on the bed next to the red head. He knew that the two men were close, but it just registered to him exactly how close they had become in the past few weeks because Tyki gave Lavi the same glances that he knew he gave to Kanda. It was then he finally saw the state of the room that Kanda had seen upon first entering. He gasped slightly and tried to hide his face and, thanks to Kanda catching his sudden realization of what had occurred between their friend and the Noah the previous night, he was successful in hiding it because the Japanese man moved in front of him to address Lavi.

"Get a hold of yourself, baka usagi. We don't have time for this."

"Kanda," Allen said reprimanding him from behind and gently tugging on his sleeve.

"What?"

"Just give him a minute okay? Stop being so forceful and have some compassion for what he's going through," Allen added in some sort of command.

"Che. Just so he knows, every second we waste is one more that could be Bookman's last." Kanda crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall. Allen stood silently next to him, hands fidgeting behind his back while Tim rested on his shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream then," he whispered.

Tyki began to wrap his arms around Lavi's slightly trembling body but the red head stopped him before they got too far.

He smiled up at the man, this time with a real one, before he masked himself in a new façade.

"Where was he last seen?" Lavi asked Kanda in a professional and insistent manner.

"The café in the town we are heading to," Kanda answered.

"How long ago?"

"The Finders said the fight started at sunset."

"And we're just getting the information?"

"Yes. Komui said the Finders had to get out of the town before they could contact us because they were worried the Noah would still be around if they sent any information over the airwaves," Allen explained.

"Did they say anything about the Noah that took him?" Tyki asked.

"They reported Bookman talking to a blond haired woman at the café before the sky darkened and the Akuma appeared. She changed into her Noah form and the fight began. They didn't see much beyond that due to the immense amount of Akuma that swarmed the area."

"Hmm."

Lavi looked at the Noah inquisitively but directed his gaze back to the other two.

"Should we get going then?" Allen interrupted.

"Yeah. Hey Yuu!" Lavi said in his normal happy tone, turning toward Kanda. "I need to process some stuff and check on a few things; can't do that while driving so can you man the wheel again today?"

"Don't fucking call me that," he snarled out as he stormed out of the room, the others following quickly behind him.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Okay, so we're about an hour away from the city Bookman was taken from," Allen said looking at the map.

"Good. I can't wait to get there," Kanda voiced with a sadistic smile on his face.

Allen chuckled slightly.

"What?" he said, his face returning to the usual sulk he kept on it.

"You just always get that look when you're about to start fighting."

"Che."

Lavi sat in the back seat next to Tyki gazing out of the window, his mind going a million miles a minute, unaware of the strong hand that had been holding his own and the amber eyes watching him since he had finished his phone calls and text messages; well, he was unaware until Tyki squeezed his hand, averting his attention from his thoughts.

"Red? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what's going to happen from here on out and I'm really worried about the old man."

"I don't think they'll do anything to him, Red."

"That's apparent. But what I can't figure out is why they took him to begin with and why they would be so adamant about getting him to quit doing his job. Both sides should know his duty so why would they impede that? The Clan couldn't help when I contacted them earlier but they were able to explain something to me."

"What's that?"

"They explained the surge of information I received when I woke up."

"What information?"

"It's like I was telling you; we have a link, a bond and if something happens to the Master, information is awakened within his apprentice that has yet to be shared verbally. You see, when a Bookman takes on an apprentice, the history that every Bookman knows is implanted into the apprentice's mind but is locked by a bond that will break when something happens to the Bookman so that all the information from previous generations won't be lost. What happened earlier was an awakening of some of the information, though it wasn't all of it, just a bit. That tells me he's not dead but he's been put into a state that treads the line of life and death," he sighed. "Right now I'm just trying to process everything while trying to think of what my next move will be. And since it was a Noah, I have to consider the worst especially if they took him to the Earl."

Tyki didn't know what to say or do aside from just give Lavi any support he could. Then it dawned on him that it was possible Komui hadn't shared all the information with them because even the Chief of the Order didn't know everything. He turned toward the front of the car, his eyes catching in the rear view mirror.

"Pull the car over," he said firmly.

A strong sapphire glare caught his golden eyes. "Like I'm going to do that," Kanda rebutted, not really caring about what Tyki had to say. To Kanda, Tyki's presence was on par with that of a particle of dust: just there.

Tyki's eyes began to glow and his free hand was around Kanda's neck before anyone realized it and he could feel the small pricks of the safety needles on his necklace push close to his skin.

"I said, pull the car over now or else," his voice was low and menacing in the silence of the car.

"What are you doing?" Lavi exclaimed trying to pull Tyki away from Kanda.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want to do it in a car so pull over."

Kanda really couldn't resist since he could feel the power behind Tyki's grasp and he was driving, not to mention there was no way for him to retaliate, which pissed him off more than being told what to do.

"Let's hear him out, Kanda," Allen chimed in, trying to alleviate the situation so no one would get hurt.

Hurriedly, Kanda drove off the exit ramp that was coming up and pulled over to the side of the road once off the highway; Tyki relinquished his grip when the Japanese man made the show of finally pulling over.

The four men exited the vehicle; Kanda had Mugen drawn and his fist on Tyki's shirt before anyone knew what had happened. Lavi and Allen ran over to the side of the vehicle they were sure to see blood being shed. The tip of Mugen was abnormally close to Tyki's throat and Kanda looked like he was about to draw blood even though the Noah had his arms up in surrender. Allen lunged at Kanad's sword arm and Lavi went for his waist to try and pull him back. The three struggled momentarily until they were finally able to pull the swordsman away from the Noah.

"If you ever fucking touch me again I _will _kill you," he threatened to Tyki. The Noah acknowledged the warning but what he had done, he had done for their safety and the Japanese man would just have to come to understand that.

After the incident, the adrenaline subsided and the men scattered around the vehicle. Kanda stood cross armed and scowling with his back resting on the SUV, Allen squatted next to him, hugging his knees, with Tim on his head, and Lavi stood a few feet in front of them, hands wrapped around his waist, watching Tyki as he lit a cigarette.

"What's this all about Tyki?" Lavi asked.

"What did Komui tell you?"

Lavi eyed him cautiously. "He told me a lot."

"Specifics, Lavi. I need to know what he has told you three about this particular endeavor."

The Bookman apprentice glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "I'm not sure what he told them because they've been up against the Noah before. However, he shared every piece of information he had at the time about the Noah, the Earl, and the Order with me."

"I doubt he told you everything, Red. Did he mention their powers?"

Lavi nodded.

Tyki took a draw from his cigarette and exhaled before speaking once more. "There are a few things I'm afraid the Order and Komui didn't explain to you three that I feel you should know before going any further."

"Why do you think they didn't tell us everything?" the Bookman side of Lavi inquired.

Tyki sighed. "I know they didn't because not even they know everything. There are…things surrounding the Noah that I didn't tell the Chief because of what the information entails."

"So this about your involvement with the Order and the other Noah then?" Lavi asked, a bite in his words.

"Sort of. You see, I left the Noah Clan on my own accord due to some information I found out that I wasn't supposed to know about. I ran from my Master and fought off every single one of my so-called brothers and sisters and made my way to the Order. Komui took me in, had the medical staff heal me and chained my powers all on my request. However, I had to exchange my knowledge and information to him in return for sanctuary within the Order and on top of that I was told to offer my services whenever the time came."

"We know this already," Allen said, a small hint of amber in his eyes as a warning to Tyki.

Seeing the warning, Tyki refrained from saying anything else about the information he uncovered for fear of what the 14th would do to him; so he tried to hurry the conversation along. "Yes, you all should," Tyki said looking at Lavi who was just watching, studying and listening to every word that came out of the older man's mouth. He could tell by the way the red head stared at him that he wasn't going to get away with not sharing that 'hidden information' for long, though.

"Then why the hell did I have to stop the damn car?" Kanda hissed, getting more pissed by the second.

"Patience please. You said the message from the Order pointed out that a woman took Bookman in broad day light, correct?" he asked Kanda.

"So?"

"That woman is probably Lulubell. She is very loyal to her Master and will do anything he says without a second thought. The fact that she was the one that took him means the Earl wants Bookman alive or else he would have been killed on the spot."

"Why would he just take Bookman?" Allen asked confused.

Lavi's eye grew wide with fear. "Shit," he said.

"What?" Allen asked.

Lavi began to explain. "He wants to know what the old man knows…but he really doesn't know anything about this hidden information, that's why he went there, right Tyki?" Lavi asked somewhat confused and panicked.

The older man threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground and exhaled. "But he does, Red. He came to the Order after hearing about it from you when you first came by and met me. He said that you talk in your sleep sometimes if provoked and that's how he finds out what exactly you've been doing. From hearing what you said about me, he got curious about the new 'friend' you made with glowing yellow eyes and investigated the building where he ran into Komui since he already knew a little bit about a Clan with yellow eyes. From there on, everything changed. Komui gave him a weapon with Innocence to fight with and then he left for his destination. But before he left, Komui spent days with him and had given him all the information he had on the Order in exchange for his assistance in this fight. That information included everything, Red; from the Order's history to how many pieces of Innocence they have to the number and whereabouts of all its accommodators."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're sayin' the old man showed up, exchanged information for a weapon and services and then just left? And now the Earl has every bit of information that pertains to the Order sitting within arms reach?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You should know the answer to that, Red."

Lavi thought about it. After much deliberation in his mind and turning over every possible reason why Bookman would do something, the realization hit him.

"It was the only way to get all the information on the Order without risking a full infiltration. Bookman made a deal to join the Order in exchange for being able to collect information and record whatever he witnessed along with all the reports that come in to Komui. If the Earl has him, he can get any amount of information he needs and can wipe out the Order in one fell swoop. It makes so much sense now! I feel like such an idiot!"

"I've been saying that for years, baka," Kanda grumbled low enough that only Allen heard it and he chuckled.

"But how would he get the information? Bookman won't give it out so easily."

"If they get Wisely there, they will get every bit of information they want. He can read into people's memories and access any information he wants because of that ability. And he can do it within a manner of seconds."

"That's not good," Lavi replied with concern. "Okay, that aside, what does this have to do with you?" Bookman Jr. asked the Noah in front of him.

Tyki sighed; he didn't want to tell all of this right now but he could at least tell some of it to ease the worry and prodding he saw in Lavi's eyes.

"I told you I came to the Order willingly and that I left the Clan because I found out a certain bit of information," his eyes darted to Allen where his own golden eyes were met by a slight hint of amber and a hidden smile before he turned his attention back to the red head. "That traitorous act has not been forgiven. If they find me, they will attack relentlessly in order to get me back to punish, and, more than likely, kill me. I still retain my powers so I can fight but in order to be of any help, the restrains have to be taken off. But that means you would have to trust me without a doubt that I wouldn't betray you. And if it was Lu, you'll need my powers because nothing can touch her, not even the Innocence, when she uses her abilities, and I'd bet anything the only one of you three that knows anything about the other Noah's abilities is you, Red."

The three men looked at Tyki with questions.

"You think I'll trust an enemy that easily?" Kanda said, moving forward, his hand gripping at Mugen.

"I knew you wouldn't that's why I'm trying to explain this now. If I really wanted to, I could push the boundaries of this restraint but I don't because I value what I've been given and the trust that Komui and the Order has shown toward me all this time."

"Your powers, what are they?" Bookman Jr. interrupted.

Tyki wasn't happy he had to explain himself to this side of Lavi, but it couldn't be helped right now. He sighed. "I can phase through anything, touching only what I want to touch; I can control dark energy at will; I have a unique ability to control the 'Tease' and that's it. But that isn't the point here, the point is Lulubell," his explanation brief, only omitting one certain aspect of his being: Joido.

"What are the Tease?" Bookman Jr. pushed for further explanation.

The Noah was a bit aggravated that he couldn't get Lavi to stop with the third degree but continued answering the questions anyway. "They are butterfly like creatures that abide by my wishes. If you want a comparison, they are much like that golden golem there beside Walker," he said pointing to Timcampy who was now sitting on Allen's shoulder, nibbling on the Brit's hair.

"How is it they are like that?"

Tyki sighed. "I can't tell this entire story in just a few minutes Red. But remember, I promised to, didn't I?"

"Sorry. Then what about the Noah that took gramps?"

"She has the ability to morph into anything, and I mean _anything _which makes her very dangerous since you wouldn't know it was her until she was right beside you with a dagger in your heart. With my power to choose what I want to touch, I can fight her evenly and win since I would be able to strike at any point on her body even if she morphs into something you wouldn't physically be able to touch like water; but then again, you would have to trust me and release one or more of these seals," Tyki explained while pointing to the binding necklace around his chest.

Lavi looked sternly at Tyki for a few moments then turned toward Kanda and Allen. He walked over to them and began to talk quietly.

"You want to release his powers, don't you?" Kanda asked flatly as Lavi approached.

"I do."

"Are you a fucking idiot? We can't trust him!"

Lavi looked at Kanda with a fierceness in his eye that Kanda had never seen before. "As a Bookman, I will take full responsibility for whatever happens but if we are planning to go up against more than one of the Noah, we'll need everything we've got right now. You two remember what happened last time you faced them, right? And from what he just said about the one that took the old man, we need everything we can fight with if we plan to make it home."

The two didn't answer; Kanda only grit his teeth and Allen gave him a contemplative stare.

"Tyki doesn't lie; that's something I'm positive of. And I don't think Komui would have sent him with us if he didn't trust him with our lives."

"You've got a point," Allen said. "He wouldn't be in a relationship with him if he didn't trust him, right Kanda?"

Lavi blushed at the remark but hid it quickly. "That's not the point here, Allen," he sighed. "I just hope that as my friends you can trust in _me_ and go along with this for now."

"Che. I'm surrounded by idiots!" Kanda hissed. He pressed his lips tightly, contemplating, then locked eyes with Lavi. "If anything, and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong, I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to kill you, got it?"

Lavi nodded in an unspoken agreement. "So you do know how to release his restraints, don't you? That's what Komui saw you for before we left."

"Tch. Yeah. He also said that the Noah would ask for them to be removed and that you'd probably want it to happen as well. How the hell does he know this shit?"

Allen laughed at Kanda. "It's Komui. You should know not to underestimate him after all this time, Kanda; just look at how he knows what's going on with Lenalee at all times and how he found out about her crush, the poor guy was left scared and jobless."

"Shut it Moyashi; that's just a fucking sister complex."

"It's Allen," he sighed out of habit. Quietly, he spoke to Kanda, "And how do you think he found out about us and them?"

Kanda blushed slightly before glaring at his Moyashi. "Baka, don't talk about that right now." The memory of Komui catching them kissing in one of the unused corridors of the Order always brought a flush to his face but how the Chief had found out about Lavi and the Noah was something he really didn't want to ever think about.

"Okay, then it's settled." Lavi turned back to face Tyki who was waiting patiently. He walked up to where he didn't have to shout at the older man and was about three feet away from him.

"Come to a consensus?" the golden-eyed man asked.

"When the time comes, we'll release whatever seals we need to and have you fight alongside us. But Tyki," Lavi moved closer to where he was whispering, "promise me you won't do anything reckless and you'll come back with us."

Tyki raised a hand to Lavi's cheek and slowly caressed it with his thumb. "I've already promised you, haven't I?" Lavi let out a sigh of relief and kissed the inside of the older man's hand.

"Che. Can we get going now?" Kanda yelled not wanting to see the sickening display of affection between a friend and an enemy.

"Kanda! That's rude to interrupt them! You'd actually do well to take some notes from their relationship," Allen teased.

Kanda blushed slightly. "Get in the car."

Allen scowled but did as he was asked while the Japanese man walked to the driver's side and entered the SUV. Lavi and Tyki were taking their sweet time coming back to the car as they were either talking or flirting, neither of which Kanda really cared for at the moment; however, it left Allen and Kanda alone for a few minutes.

Allen was fidgeting with Timcampy's face, stretching it to ungodly sizes and shapes and Kanda watched in disbelief at how easily someone could be amused. He was also thinking at what Allen had said about him learning from Tyki and Lavi's relationship, although he would never admit to anyone that he actually thought about things like showing affection to his partner. He wouldn't admit it but he also didn't want to look like a Neanderthal in front of his Moyashi.

"Oi, Moyashi," he bit out, trying to get the Brit's attention to which Allen replied as usual.

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to remi-" Allen's words were cut off as he turned his head and found Kanda's lips pressed against his. His normal white face was now red with embarrassment, which almost equaled the redness on Kanda's face. This was the second time in 24 hours that Kanda had initiated something with Allen and he was quite delighted that the older man was doing it, perhaps what they talked about the night prior had some effect on the swordsman.

Allen gave in and submitted himself to Kanda's kiss, letting the older man take the lead for the first time since they'd gotten together. The kiss was aggressive and dominating-completely different than the previous night- letting Allen know that Kanda really meant what he said and apparently had been taking notes on how to give a kiss, not just receive. Allen's white gloved hands reached up and held Kanda's face gently as he pushed further into the kiss, letting his mouth open wider and giving Kanda more control of the situation they were in.

The kiss didn't last as long as Allen had wanted because as soon as he was getting into it, Kanda pulled away, leaving both of their faces red while their noses brushed slightly against one another.

"Don't tell me I have to learn something from someone else in order to show you how I feel," Kanda demanded affectionately from Allen.

"Yes Kanda; I'm sorry. I only said it as a joke. I know you well enough to know how you are and how your affection is shown." The white haired youth let his hands fall to Kanda's shoulders and let them linger there for a few brief moments before he leaned in and planted a brief peck on Kanda's lips.

He and Kanda pulled away from one another and regained their composure just as Lavi and Tyki got back to the car. Lavi slid in behind Kanda and Tyki took the seat behind Allen.

Kanda turned on the ignition and pulled back onto the road, turned around and got back on the highway toward their destination before secretly taking hold of his Moyashi's left hand, keeping a firm grasp on it by lacing their fingers together in the shadow of the front seat.

"I have one question, Noah," Kanda asked directly, breaking the blissful silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can the other Noah see you or feel your presence?"

"They shouldn't according to Komui unless they use all of their power."

"So when we get to town, we have to act like you're not with us then?"

"No, normal people can see me, it's just the other Noah that can't; they see more of a shadow than anything else. Komui designed a shroud to keep me hidden from their view but they might get suspicious after a while. And, if the Earl is around, he may be the only one able to see me without a problem since his power is greater than any of ours."

"That's just great," Kanda softly growled.

"Speaking of power, how's your arm Allen? Anything new and exciting happen with it?" Lavi asked, changing the subject.

"It's fine actually. Nothing else has happened since that day in the infirmary but I really don't understand it and can't really tell you what's changed. I've worked on controlling the edge of my hand and can fight pretty decently with it now thanks to all the training I did with Kanda before we left. It's possible it will react further once I'm fighting, but that's all I can tell you right now."

"That's fine, I just was curious. How is it that you fought before? Komui said yours is a parasitic type and I never really trained with you while you were using it and all so how does it work?" Lavi brought up.

Allen hesitated and looked at Kanda, who, in turn, glanced from the corner of his eyes back at him, careful not to take his attention from the road completely. "Um, that's something I can't really explain and if I tried you might not believe it yourself."

"Try me," Lavi said with that boyish grin that reeked of wanting to learn something new to put in his logs.

"Um, I'd rather not right now," Allen said bemused and smiling.

Lavi pouted. "You're no fun."

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Have you heard from any of the teams, Assistant Chief Reever?" Komui asked trying to look official in his white beret, glasses and newly donned white science coat while drinking coffee from his blue mug harboring a picture of a pink bunny.

"Chief, stop trying to look official, you're not fooling anyone and you're definitely not helping," Reever answered setting down a pile of papers on Komui's desk next to the five other stacks that were collecting dust.

Komui ignored the comment and continued sipping his coffee.

"And no, we haven't heard anything since we contacted Kanda's group about Bookman."

"I see. No word from Cross?"

"Not a peep. Are you expecting him to contact you?"

"No, he won't be contacting us for a while; guess I'm just hoping."

"Anyway, can you please fill these forms out as soon as possible? The other business sections need you to sign off on some important things before the end of the week."

Komui sighed and then his ears perked up at the sound of someone familiar laughing.

"Lenalee!" he exclaimed as he bolted from his office toward his sister's giggle.

Reever sighed and pulled a small device from his pocket while Johnny, part of Reever's Science Team, stood quietly beside him.

"What's that for?" he asked timidly.

"Oh it's a tracking device. I made something out of nanomachines that could be ingested through liquid and placed them in his coffee. They flow through his body, spreading out through the digestive system and latch on to the walls of his intestines. This little thing here lets me find him wherever he is now. I'm hoping we can use it to keep tabs on the accommodators when they're out on a mission, especially ones that never check in with us when they're supposed to," Reever explained as he sighed thinking about General Cross.

"You actually did that to the Chief?"

"Had to; he kept disappearing and I couldn't find him so I was having to deal with all his responsibilities. It's time he puts on his big girl panties and gets to work."

"Indeed," the curly haired man said looking into the distance where Komui had disappeared.

-**LINEBREAK**-

"I don't care what you do, just find him!" a loud demand came from the other end of the phone. The twins cringed at the order and flinched when the line was cut short.

"I told you we shouldn't tell him!" the blond laughed out.

"Shut up! It's not our fault anyways, we're doing what we were told; guess he's just pissy over something again," the short dark haired boy responded.

A chicken wearing a large black hat clucked as it sauntered on the ground in front of the two twins.

**To be continued…**

AN: And another chapter ends. Not much happening right at the moment, just moving plot along, I know, that's why I tried putting a bit of fluff in there. Lemme know what you all think!


	16. Investigating

**AN: Finally an update! I hate not being able to update as frequently as I did this summer, but life calls. Just moved and so unpacking and getting ready for school takes priority right now over fanfiction. By the way, I'd just like to say, since I didn't comment on the last chapter, that the latest chapter of the actual DGM manga had my head spinning and a whole lot of WHATTHEHELL being screamed from my bedroom. And there was an inner fangirl squee when Allen fell onto Kanda *cough*. Anyway…can't wait for the next one cause I'm totally pumped to FINALLY see the 14****th**** in all his Noah glory *evilcacklegrinsmirk***

**Also, I'm thinking of doing away with chapter recaps at the beginning of each chapter. I'd like to have your thoughts on that if you wouldn't mind ^_^**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically through the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well because I made some last minute edits without having it reviewed by my beta before posting.**

**Investigating**

"You're sure that's what you saw?" Allen asked the woman working at the café.

"I'm sure of it," she answered. "Is that all you need? I really should get back to work."

"Oh yes, sorry," Allen apologized and allowed the girl to leave before rejoining his comrades near the building across from the café, a bag full of purchased pastries and desserts in hand.

"That's the last worker that was here during the time it happened," Lavi noted looking over the employee list.

"What about the manager?" Kanda asked.

"We already talked with him and he had the same story as everyone else. This just doesn't add up," Lavi said, his hand on his chin in contemplation of all the information the group had received via the café employees. "How can everyone have the same story and say they didn't see anything happen when we know it did from the damage to the buildings around here and the traces of dead Akuma?"

"If I may," Tyki chimed in while walking over to one of the dead Akuma remains.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Noah.

"I can read the dark energy signatures and can decipher, for the most part, what happened here."

"That's helpful," Allen said cheerfully as he pulled a mitarashi dango from the bag of sweets, eating it happily within mere seconds.

"If you could do that, why not say so earlier?" Kanda growled.

"Yes, it is," Tyki, ignoring Kanda's remark, reaffirmed while leaning down to examine the remains. He refused to touch the Akuma's metal remains directly because it could still be linked to the Earl and any contact a Noah had with the Akuma would alert the Earl right away. He walked around the so-called battle site and then looked hard at the broken building where it seemed the fight ended. Noticing a small pool of dried human blood, he knelt down and let his hand hover over the stained cement.

"What is it?" Lavi asked walking up beside him.

"Not something you'll like. I believe Lu seriously hurt Bookman before taking him," he said pointing at the bloodstain. "This is the only human blood that seems to have been shed and I'd bet anything it was Bookman's since I can't detect any trace of Lu's anywhere. It also looks as if some kind of magic force field has been erected around this place since the accident happened. Could be the Skulls since they're the only ones that know magic."

"What are they?" Bookman Jr. continued questioning.

"They were created to keep things hidden from the normal eye; the Earl trained them to use magic to defend against outsiders, but their main focus is to guard the Earl's most prized possession. If a group of three or more are summoned somewhere, they can combine their magic to create a powerful spell like this." The three accommodator's ears perked up at the words 'prized possession' but none of them asked about it at the moment.

"So this place has a shield over it and everyone has had their memory of the attack yesterday wiped; but why?" Allen asked.

"Baka Moyashi, they didn't want anyone snooping around after Bookman," Kanda made an effort to join the conversation even though the scowl on his face contradicted his effort.

"That's right Yuu. But they didn't count on him being part of the Order or me showing up and I can find him; no, I will find him," Lavi said firmly before turning his stern gaze toward Tyki. "Tyki, do they have a place around here that they might have taken him?"

The Portuguese man thought for a moment, fingers resting on his chin as he contemplated places he used to use in the area. "There's the warehouse…but, I assure you, they wouldn't take him to a place like that; he's too valuable of a commodity. Besides, they probably already abandoned the places I know in order to keep their operations from being found."

"Do they have any actual businesses around here then?"

"Not sure," he answered. "Whenever I had dealings in this area, it was only to see how things were being…produced in the warehouse. That was the only thing I knew of the Earl having hold on here. And it was a legitimate business; a cookie distribution plant that exported to Asia."

"That doesn't help," Lavi said as he started pacing back and forth.

After a while, he stopped and looked at the others. "I need to talk to Komui…now. Can someone get him on the phone?"

"Um, yeah but why?" Allen asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Just get him on the line."

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Chief! Lavi's on the line for you and it sounds urgent," Reever informed Komui as he prodded the almost dead leader who was slumped over his desk.

Komui didn't respond so Reever kept prodding him by poking his shoulder and shaking his body but still Komui wouldn't answer the Australian.

Reever sighed and bent over to whisper into Komui's ear.

"Lenalee ran off with one of the hosts to get married."

In an instant, Komui shot up from his desk, crying and shouting for his little sister, pulling an ax out of nowhere to reprimand the dishonorable man that dared to violate his little sister. Reever grabbed Komui's shirt to keep him from leaving the room, despite his frantic struggle for freedom.

"Sir," he said.

"Let go! I have to save my innocent Lenalee!"

"Sir."

Komui kept struggling until he heard a meek voice cough.

"Nii-san," Lenalee said with a look of embarrassment and anger on her face.

Komui ran to her and held her tightly, doting on her while he cried tears of happiness.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Lenalee sighed. "Why do you have to do this? You already ran off the guy I actually _liked_," her words scornful and aimed right at Komui's brotherly heart.

"Lavi's on the line for you," Reever said handing the phone to Komui.

The Chief snapped out of his crazy state and answered the phone, professional voice and attitude taking back over. "Lavi?"

"_Hey Komui,"_ he said over the line. _"Can you do me a favor and give me some information on the old man?"_

"What do you need?"

"_I need to know what you told him about the Order, where he was staying in this town and what he did so far while here. I know him and I know he would have checked in at least once, especially if he knew he were being watched; it would be the only way to get word to me so don't beat around the bush right now and just give me the information."_

"That's quite a bit of stuff Lavi."

"_I need it now Komui," _his voice full of urgency.

"Ok give me a second," he answered as he thumbed through a stack of papers on his desk. Not finding what he needed, he opened a drawer and fingered over the files there until he stopped at one and pulled it out. "Okay, are you ready?"

"_Yep."_

Komui began filling Lavi in, giving him the information he had retained before they left the Order. This information came from top secret files that dealt with the ins and outs of the Order; how long they had been in hiding; the missions that had led to certain excavations of hidden history; what they knew about the Earl and his lot, as well as the names and locations of every accommodator they had at the moment. Every minute detail was relayed over the phone as quickly and efficiently as Komui could speak; though a lot of it Lavi had already figured out from listening to people talk around the Order. At those times, he would tell the Chief he already had the information and the Chinese man would skim further down the file to a new section and proceed to read and explain things.

Lavi listened intently, taking every bit of information in and storing it away as he had been trained to do regardless of whether it was new information or not. Kanda stood with his back against a building next to Allen, who, still happily eating treats he bought from the café, had taken a seat next to the same building and Tyki sat on the curb smoking as usual.

It was unusually hot for late summer and the midday sun was high in the sky. Tyki had changed into a white short-sleeved button up shirt and dark denim jeans since his evening attire would be inappropriate and too hot to wear outside; his earth tone sandals let his feet breath in the small breeze that was flowing in the air. His hair was pulled back in a rather high ponytail and a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes.

Allen was dressed for the heat as well as he had on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a white shirt with diagonal red stripes near the right shoulder. Kanda was wearing a tight, black t-shirt with a random silver design on it that accentuated his tight arm and chest muscles, black jeans and his black boots that hugged up his legs and stopped just over his calf muscles, the silver laces tied evenly and orderly. Mugen was at his side, still, even though Komui had asked him to be cautious about having his weapon brandished without his uniform for the Order on. The one thing Komui failed to remember is that Kanda was allowed to carry his sword around since there were no laws against carrying a weapon openly. He was quite unaffected by the stares of fear and awe he received due to the weapon at his side; it actually caused the usually emotionless man to curve his lips into a smug smirk that sent chills down anyone that saw it appear. However, those people weren't Allen Walker. He had actually grown accustomed to Kanda's facial features and knew that one too well. Seeing the gesture now, he could only snicker behind his snack.

"When are you going to get this seal off of me?" Tyki asked Kanda, breaking the silence, his head leaning back behind his shoulders to address the Japanese standing against the wall.

"When I think it's necessary," he answered back firmly without opening his eyes.

Tyki caught the arrogance in Kanda's condescending but firm tone. "The way I see it, we could be ambushed at any time and you won't have the time to do it; better safe than sorry, ne?" he questioned back, playing on the idea that if he had to wait to release the seal, it would hinder the mission and could lead to others being hurt; others, of course, being Allen Walker.

"He has a point, Kanda," Allen said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. "My eye has been reacting since we got here so I know there are Akuma around even though they aren't attacking or showing themselves," he explained, though his cursed eye hadn't fully activated due to the training he had endured in order that it wouldn't appear unless he allowed it or he wasn't focusing on keeping it hidden.

"That's probably because you aren't in your uniform, baka," Kanda pointed out.

"But they can sense Innocence can't they? Isn't that why they attack most of the time when we're around?" Allen asked, not out of not knowing the answer, but more of wondering why Kanda would be oblivious to that aspect of being an accommodator.

"If they aren't attacking, they're under orders not to do so," Tyki interjected before Kanda could retort with anything; the Japanese man was only able to glower at the Brit but 'che'd' afterwards, signaling he hadn't forgotten the younger man's condescending remark.

"What does that mean?" Allen continued asking for an explanation through a mouthful of the strawberry cheesecake he was now devouring.

"It means that either the Earl has ordered them not to do anything or there is a Noah around controlling them."

"Then I think we should deactivate one of the seals, Kanda," Allen suggested.

Kanda opened his eyes and glared at Allen, missing the slight hint of amber hiding behind the grey when the Brit suggested releasing the seal. "We can handle one Noah ourselves."

"Better safe than sorry," Allen nonchalantly pointed out while taking another bite of the dessert he was sharing with Tim.

Kanda's glare narrowed and he thought about how he must have been the one cursed instead of the Brit since everyone that surrounded him seemed to be an idiot. "Che. Whatever. I'll release one for now but I swear I have no problem taking you out if you betray us," he bit out at Tyki.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tyki replied as he rose from his seat on the curb and walked over to Kanda.

Tyki stood a few inches taller than the Asian beauty and he smirked as he strolled over to the younger man, knowing that the swordsman's pride wouldn't allow him to move from his spot against the wall. He slid his hands into his pockets upon reaching his destination and leaned forward, chin tilted up to allow access to the necklace as a gesture for the younger man to take care of what he said he would do.

The Japanese man scowled at the gesture and refused to move, his glare boring holes through Tyki's head. He realized that the Noah wasn't about to budge either and he surmised that his limits were being pushed, judging by the smirk on the older man's face. He gave Allen a sidelong glance. The white-haired youth smiled brightly up at him in response. Kanda rolled his eyes and pushed off from the wall, his hands finding their way to the fabric that created Tyki's collar. Fumbling fingers unbuttoned a few of the round clasps at the top of the older man's shirt to expose the necklace he wore.

Kanda hadn't seen the black piece of jewelry up close before so his eyes scanned it briefly to get an idea of what he was dealing with. He noted that it had several glyph-like symbols on it that could be moved like a dial of some sort, exactly like Komui had explained to him. Kanda moved the glyphs on the necklace in a sequential manner until they clicked and glowed a subtle green.

"There."

"You have my thanks," Tyki said as he felt a surge of his former energy swell up inside him. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke while throwing the butt onto the ground, his foot stamping out the last of its life as he turned back to look down the almost empty street. The only sign of life he could find was the appetizing silhouette of his red headed lover as he listened intently on the phone, one hand holding the device to his ear, the other finding a home on the curvy hip he had cocked to the side.

Kanda growled lowly at Tyki before finding his way back over to his spot against the wall, resuming his previous position, although now a very irritated scowl adorned his brow. "Why the hell do you care so much about his power being released, Moyashi?" he demanded an answer.

"It's Allen. And it's not that I care so much about it, more like I'd rather not take the chance on what happened with the other Noah happening again; I mean," he stood, leaning against Kanda's shoulder, "if you were the one that ended up unconscious, I don't know what I would do."

Kanda exhaled, understanding fully what his Moyashi was getting at before throwing his arm around the Brit's shoulder, squeezing gently. "It won't happen; you know I can't die that easily," he smirked and glanced into Allen's grey eyes, "and besides, my _pride_ won't let me become unconscious."

Allen smiled up and leaned closer in to his older lover before his gaze met Tyki's. The Noah's eyes peered over the top of his sunglasses and Allen's eyes flamed amber briefly enough to remind the Pleasure of their contract.

_You're using the boy, aren't you 14__th__?_

A wide smile formed on Allen's face as an answer to the question, not really saying yes or no.

Tyki sighed and looked off at nothing in particular; Kanda removed his arm when he noticed the glance given them by the Noah, a signal to the Brit that 'affection time' was over for now and the white haired man went back to his desserts.

_Click_. The sound of the phone closing caught everyone's attention as Lavi ended the conversation with Komui and sighed.

"So what did Komui have to say?" Allen asked, licking his fingers clean of the sticky substance that had coated them from the donut he just inhaled.

"Hmm? Oh," Lavi looked at his friend in a daze and quickly realized where he was since he had been lost in thought for the past hour on the phone. Snapping back to reality from 'Bookman Mode,' he answered his friend. "He told me where the old man had been staying and the last bit of information he had sent over to Komui before he vanished. I think we should go to his hotel but we need to be careful because I have no doubt the Noah are still watching that place," he explained, careful to keep the confidential information…well, confidential.

"Good call," Allen agreed, stretching as he stood, his back cracking slightly as he elongated his spine. "Where do we go?"

"It's a place just up the street here," Lavi said pointing in the direction he mentioned. "Oh and one more thing," he said turning to Tyki. "We should call you something else in case anyone is around that could recognize your name, dontcha think?"

"That would make sense but it's not necessary. However, if you insist," the older man said pulling his hand through the loose tresses that framed his face as he sauntered up to Lavi, "what would you like to call me?" he said lasciviously.

Lavi swallowed hard, still trying to keep his composure as he looked into the piercing amber eyes peering into his own emerald orb. "I…it doesn't really matter to me, whatever you're fine with I suppose will do," the flustered red head tried to fight the blush forming on his face along with the rising heat building up inside him from just one gaze into Tyki's eyes.

Tyki chuckled. "Is that right?"

"My vote goes for asshole," Kanda muttered under his breath, gaining him a rather harsh elbow to his side that Allen was more than happy to share with him.

Tyki snaked an arm around Lavi's waist, pulling the red head close. "If that's the case, just call me yours," Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear, his smile wide, his face full of lust and desire.

Lavi blushed uncontrollably as he heard the words escape Tyki's mouth, echoing through his ear. "Forget it! I was just trying to make things easier. You can do whatever you want; I'm going to look for the old Panda." Lavi said as he pushed Tyki away, quickly heading in the direction of the hotel, his red hair and equally red face fading fast in the distance.

"Che," Kanda huffed as he wandered off after the red head; he wasn't about to let the successor to Bookman be taken due to him having a sudden moment of embarrassment and carelessness.

"Guess I shouldn't have teased him, huh?" Tyki asked Allen who now stood right next to him.

"Guess not," Allen said putting his hands up behind his head as the two watched their lovers go ahead of them.

-**LINE BREAK**-

Bookman sat in his holding cell with his arms held up by cold iron shackles and his hands completely covered by cast iron so his Innocence couldn't be activated. His eyes were closed as if he were meditating but opened upon hearing the soft footsteps of someone coming down the dungeon hallway.

The figure stopped at his cell and bent at the knees to peer inside at the old man.

The little girl pulled a lollipop from her mouth and sat with her arms folded across her knees.

"You're a stubborn old man, aren't you? After all we've put you through, you still won't talk."

"I have no intention of giving any information to you." His words were firm, hiding whatever pain he was feeling at the moment. His wounds from Lulubell had been serious but his captors had disinfected them, dressed them, and used some sort of magic on them so that they would heal faster. However, once they were taken care of, the other Noah took their time slowly torturing him, adding new wounds but still taking care of them so the old man wouldn't die. The worst came from this little girl, though, as she dove deep within his mind and tried to break him to get the information they sought.

"We'll see about that. It seems that lively red head of yours finally showed up and is looking for you. Perhaps we can get him to give us the information we want instead."

"That idiot doesn't have the information that I withhold, so going after him would be useless in more ways than one."

"Whether that's true or not, he'd make you talk, hmm Bookman? Aren't you're too old to start training a new one? What would you give up in order to save his life?"

Bookman's eyes narrowed at the devil of a girl. What she said was true, he was getting too old to train a new successor; if they got a hold of Lavi, he didn't know what he would do if it came to that. He tried not to think about it.

A man's voice spoke up from behind the little girl, the figure appearing out of nowhere. Bookman's eyes steadied themselves on the newest member of their conversation. He knew that figure: The Earl. The one man the Order would give anything to acquire and destroy. A long-tail white tuxedo coat hugged his obese body and concealed a puce colored dress shirt while black slacks and dress shoes adorned his legs and feet, respectively. A large top hat with a pink ribbon and several multicolored balls of different sizes sat upon his head. He grinned abnormally wide when he finally spoke to the little girl.

"Is he still not talking, Road dear?"

"I'm afraid not; he's boring." The little girl stood beside the fat clown-like figure, sucking once again on her lollipop.

"Just let him sit there for now. I've sent a few welcome gifts to the little band of thieves so we'll see how things go. Besides, Wisely is on his way here so we can have a bit of fun until then."

"Really?" the girl asked, widening her eyes in shock of the revelation. "You sent a team after one boy?"

"He's not alone, dear. There seem to be two others with him from that despicable Order; the same two you mentioned to me from earlier it seems, remember? The one that killed our dear Skin and the other that you took a liking to; what was his name? Walker was it?"

"Allen?" she exclaimed. "Earl-sama! You have to let me go see him! Please?"

"Not this time, my dear. I need you here to work on the project. But don't worry, I told Lulubell not to kill them but to bring them all back here alive."

"That's not fun," she pouted.

"I'm afraid you have underestimated those young ones," Bookman replied without being prompted, though he was taking note of every part of their conversation.

"Have I now?" the mysterious clown-like man asked, turning his attention to Bookman. "Interesting that you think that, because based on my informants, they're nothing but kids trying to play heroes to the world."

"Think what you like, but you will see the truth soon enough." And with those words he closed his eyes and began meditating once more.

The clown glared at the old man from behind his glasses before pushing the girl toward the exit in a gesture of them leaving. The cold cell door clanked shut as they exited the dungeon.

-**LINE BREAK**-

"Oh. My. God!" Lavi exclaimed, his eye wide and his mouth hanging open.

"What are you gawking at?" Kanda asked walking up behind the red head to see over his shoulder.

Inside the hotel room sat piles and piles of books and written documents overturned and strewn about from either too much work or from someone looking for something, giving it the illusion of a slightly cleaner version of Komui's office.

"The hell is this mess?" Kanda asked pushing a few books aside with Mugen.

"Don't Yuu!" Lavi said in urgency as he grabbed the sword from the Japanese man's hand. Kanda whirled around and gave Lavi one of his famous death glares for the red head taking his sword from him, his hands reaching around Lavi's exposed neck in mere seconds.

"Give. That. Back. Now." Kanda's words were dark and threatening while a black aura began forming around him, his hands tightened around Lavi's throat, leaving slight imprints of his fingers.

"Ehehehe. Sorry Yuu-chan," he squeaked out as he handed the sword back over to the Japanese man, "but I can't have you moving things around just yet. If the old man left any clues here, I'm the only one that will know how to find them and if you mess things up, I may not be able to," Lavi explained while rubbing at the new imprints on his neck.

Tyki and Allen walked up just as Kanda was putting the sword back at his side. Tyki whistled at the sight of all the clutter lining the small hotel room.

"Is it me or does this place look like Komui's desk?" Allen asked moving his head from one side of the room to the other, eyes wide, taking in the sight.

"Hey guys, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Lavi asked turning around to face the three men, his hands pressed together in front of his face as if he were about to pray.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen answered.

"Can you go get us a room for the night? Well, I guess I mean a room for you three because I'm going to be working in here for the time being and probably won't sleep and if I do it'll only be for a few hours."

"And what do you suggest we should do once we get the room? Just sit there and wait for you to be a bookworm?" Kanda asked.

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that. I guess you could investigate any leads or something," Lavi answered. "I know!" he said as his eye lit up. "Why don't you go check out the library Komui mentioned that gramps was at yesterday. I'm sure there's bound to be someone there that knows something."

"You want us to leave you, the successor to Bookman, alone in a room that could be part of a trap so the enemy has a chance to snatch you just like they did Bookman? Fucking baka! Think for once!" Kanda said, his words making the red head think more on his less than affectionate suggestion.

"Guess that wouldn't work so much; but Yuu-chan, you can't work with him," he pointed to Tyki, "and you won't let him be alone with Allen so what do you suggest we do? If something were to happen, he'd be defenseless unless you give me the codes to that seal."

Kanda looked at Lavi with a face of disgust that he would even think of suggesting those things. "God you're so annoying." Kanda pulled Lavi into the hallway far enough away from the other two, who, it just so happens, were peeking out of the room into the hallway and watching the other two communicate via hand signals. Allen chuckled at seeing Kanda use his hands to try to explain something to Lavi, who he knew was just making Kanda do it for fun since he was very smart and didn't need a lot of explanation on anything.

The two jerked their heads back inside the room when the other two men turned to come back inside.

"Oi Moyashi, we're leaving," Kanda demanded.

Allen left the room and scampered off after Kanda down the hallway and through the door that led to the stairs, leaving Lavi alone yet again with Tyki.

"I'm going to need your help," Lavi said not looking at Tyki but at the pile of things in the room in front of him.

"Let me guess, you want me to see if any of my kind has been here?"

"Yeah, sorry to ask."

"Don't worry about it, Red." The older man pushed his way in front of Lavi, careful to not mess anything up.

"Thanks," he said as he watched Tyki's back while the older man walked around the room reading the dark energy that lingered.

"Someone's been here but it seems they may not have taken anything, just tried looking for something. It feels like it was Lu and the twins."

"Can you tell if they're still nearby?"

"I didn't feel much from the twins when we got here but Lu's power is all over the city; I suppose she's the one holding back the Akuma right now."

"We'll have to keep an eye out then. Anyway, since this is Bookman we're talking about, there's no way they would be able to decipher anything in his notes unless they knew what to look for."

"And what would that be?" Tyki asked turning to face Lavi and placing one hand on his hip and the other in the air in a questioning manner.

"It's actually quite obvious," he answered bending over and fingering through papers that were laid out all over the bed. "Ah, here we go," he said pulling a single paper from the bed.

The piece of paper had scribbled notes of random dates found in the Bible and stopped just after the recording of the Great Flood. Lavi pointed out the small note to the side of the date about Noah and where the Ark should be located according to the manuscript.

"It's just a note about something that anyone would know if they read that book, Red."

"That's what he would want you to think. However, do you see this mark right here?" Lavi pointed to a much darker letter in one of the words and Tyki looked hard at where the younger man was pointing, his brow slightly furrowed in frustration of not really understanding what he was supposed to be looking at.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Lavi smiled boyishly, his way of saying 'I know something you don't know.'

"If I tell you, you have to tell me something about yourself since I'm giving away valuable Bookman information," Lavi negotiated, his finger waving in the air as he directed his demands.

Tyki was impressed that Lavi had taken his ploy for information exchange and played it against him.

"I guess I've been played…again," he said in response, moving up closer to the red head that was sitting on the bed.

"Don't back out on me now, I'm holding you to that."

"I'm true to my word, Red; after all, I am a gentleman," Tyki replied as he brushed some loose red locks out of Lavi's face.

Lavi's boyish grin stayed on his face for a moment more until it faded to a tender smile. He lingered for a moment, gazing into Tyki's eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Tyki's.

"What was that for?" the Portuguese man inquired, licking his lips.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to kiss you; that so bad?"

"Not really; I rather enjoy it when you do things like that." Tyki smiled back at Lavi, his thumb caressing Lavi's cheek.

Lavi's boyish grin returned to his face, both out of how spoiled he felt when he was with the older man and out of the anticipation of sharing his valuable information in return for more. He turned his gaze back to the paper in his hand. "You see, these letters that are somewhat darker than the others spell out hidden words that only a Bookman can determine and find; they aren't that flashy, but if you're trained to see them, you will. If we find enough of these pieces of paper, I'll be able to see what he was trying to find. The books won't be of any help but any pieces of paper or notes will so can I ask you to help me sort through these and find what I'm looking for?"

"Is that all?" Tyki asked, his hot breath landing gently on Lavi's neck from his close proximity.

Lavi tilted his head to the side, allowing for Tyki to rest his face in the crevice of his neck and he sighed.

"For now, but later I want to have a proper talk with you," he said with a somewhat devilish grin that a two year old has when it gets its way.

Tyki breathed in Lavi's scent and let the air out slowly, the hot breath tickling the small hairs on the younger man's skin, his lips pressed softly onto Lavi's neck before pulling away.

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

-**LINE BREAK**-

Allen and Kanda walked down the street, attracting the glances of each person they passed.

"Have these people never seen a sword before?" Kanda fumed, assuming it was the weapon they were all staring at.

"Maybe they're just surprised to see two attractive men walking down the street together," Allen replied as Timcampy rested on his shoulder.

"People do it all the damn time; why are they staring?"

Allen chuckled slightly, knowing that the cause of the stares was due to their fingers brushing against one another as they walked. "I don't know, Kanda. I just don't know," Allen answered, the two continuing on in silence until the Brit looked ahead of them and noticed the library Lavi had mentioned.

"Hey there it is," he pointed out to the swordsman. Allen strolled nonchalantly inside, Kanda at his heels. The two tried keeping a low profile and wandered over to a meek librarian working on a book return cart. She looked up and noticed the two approaching her and, in shock, dropped everything in her hands.

"You…you…you…you can't have that in here! Please leave this place right now!" she pointed with a shaky finger at the sword at Kanda's side.

Allen looked at the frightened woman in confusion, following the line her pointing finger was making when he realized she was distraught over Kanda having his sword in the library.

"Miss we don't mean any harm," Allen said gently, turning his kind face toward her.

"But weapons aren't allowed in here!"

"Please ma'am we have official business here," Allen said as he pulled the badge he kept in his pocket to show he was from the Order. It was something all members carried when they were working undercover to clarify anything that would need to be in regards to their questioning.

Her eyes widened and she recoiled her hand back to her chest where she clenched tightly at the scarf around her neck. "You're the same as that person! That old man was so ruthless and he scared me so much! He kept me awake for days on end looking things up for him!"

Allen smiled and bent down to pick up the books she dropped upon seeing them, feeling that it was his fault that it had happened.

"I assure you we aren't here to do that to you," he said with a gentle smile. "My name's Allen Walker and this is Kanda; we're just looking for information on a particular person, probably the old man you mentioned."

The woman graciously accepted the books from Allen and held them firmly in her arms while her body trembled somewhat from still being frightened of what they wanted from her.

"I-I'm Miranda and the librarian here."

"It's nice to meet you Miranda," Allen greeted. "Could we possibly sit down and talk for a bit?"

"Maybe you can, but he scares me too much," she answered in an almost whisper while pointing toward the menacing Kanda.

"He's always like that, don't worry; but if it makes you feel better we can just talk, the two of us, okay?"

The woman nodded and walked in front of Allen, who looked over his shoulder at Kanda.

The Japanese man didn't say a word, only giving a quick nod of acknowledgement toward Allen before he disappeared into a small room with the woman.

"So, what did this man look like you mentioned earlier?" Allen asked as they sat down at a table.

"He w-was old, short, had a weird looking ponytail and really dark circles under his eyes, kind of reminded me of a panda," she explained while using her hands as props to describe the Bookman.

"I see, and what was he doing here?"

"He-he was asking for books on Biblical history as well as the town's history. I think he looked into some other mythologies, too, but I brought him so many books I can't remember every single one."

"That's okay. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Um," she thought putting her finger to her mouth as if it would help her think. "Not so much with him but there was a woman that would stop by every now and then. It seemed to me that she was watching him very closely; she even stopped me a few times to see what books I was taking to him. I didn't think anything of it, but it did seem rather…odd."

"Hmm. Tell me, how would she watch him?"

"She w-would follow him around the library, take notes of some of the books he picked out himself, and I caught her glancing at his notes a few times when he wasn't at his table. But she never spoke to him."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Very much so. She was tall, slender, had long blond hair and wore sunglasses even though she was inside; she even wore an out of place business suit. This town doesn't have businesses that require that kind of dress so she stood out quite a bit."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry but no," she answered turning her head away from Allen, remaining timid.

"That's alright, thank you Miranda. Listen, I don't want to frighten you, but if anything else comes up that you feel is important or doesn't seem right, will you let me know? I'm staying at this hotel down the street for now, so please don't hesitate to call me or anyone else wearing this crest." He handed her a card he had taken from the hotel, taking time to jot down his personal cell number in case she couldn't reach him there.

She nodded and rose from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to put these books away."

She exited the room without Allen and went about her duties. The white haired youth joined Kanda once more and watched the woman work diligently.

"Weird," Kanda muttered. He had been standing outside the room the entire time with his back against the wall and his arms crossed, listening to the conversation.

"Perhaps but she was able to help some. We need to go relay what she said to Lavi and see if he can make sense of it. Plus I'd like to know why she is the only one in the town that can recall seeing him."

"Like that baka usagi can make sense of anything."

"Be nice Kanda; he's smarter than you think and besides, he's a Bookman."

"Apprentice. Bookman Apprentice. There's a difference Moyashi and that idiot fails in comparison to the real one. Hell, I'll be surprised if he can even track down the old man." Allen sighed, knowing that if he said anything further, the conversation would turn into another pointless argument that would lead to the two of them fighting in the middle of the library.

The two men had exited the library and were walking down the street back to the SUV, planning on driving it back to the hotel so they could get their suitcases and other commodities. As they spoke with one another, Kanda stopped suddenly and whirled around; his eyes sharp, scanning the area they had just come from.

"What is it?" Allen inquired.

"I felt someone watching us."

"You're just paranoid," he said a little too blunt for the swordsman's mood.

"Have I ever been wrong Moyashi?" he bit out coldly.

Allen thought for a moment, placing a finger on his chin and ignoring being called a bean sprout for once. "Well, no; not really."

"Then when I say someone was watching us, it means someone was watching us."

"Sure thing Mr. Samurai," the white haired youth said saluting in both sarcasm and comprehension.

Allen walked ahead of Kanda, pulling his phone out to make a quick call to Komui about the weird librarian they had met. He took the information and said he'd send someone out to check on things when he could spare a body.

The Japanese man kept watch behind them for a bit longer, turning after a few moments to follow Allen back up the street.

A black cat sat in a tree, amber eyes glaring.

**To be continued…**

AN: Hope you liked! Next chapter will update as soon as I get it back from my beta and get it re-edited myself. Please review if you wouldn't mind ^_^ I'll give you virtual cookies =^_~=


	17. Dinner and a Show

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! School is really kicking my a$$ right now. I swear I've read over 1500 pages of text and written over 100 pages of stuff for class and I've only been going for a month now! Agh! Anyway, I finally have the next chapter ready *sweatdrop* I hope you all enjoy it since it took so long. I can't really say when the next chapter will be up because, again, school is being a tard and I also have to wait on my beta to read through them before I make my own final edits….such is the process for writers. **

**Side note: Latest chapter of DGM=****OMFG! ****That is all.**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any mistakes found within are mine as well.**

**Last time…**

_Allen walked ahead of Kanda, pulling his phone out to make a quick call to Komui about the weird librarian they had met. He took the information and said he'd send someone out to check on things when he could spare a body. _

_The Japanese man kept watch behind them for a bit longer, turning after a few moments to follow Allen back up the street._

_A black cat sat in a tree, amber eyes glaring._

**Dinner and a Show**

"Phew, that's done," Lavi said wiping off the small beads of sweat that had started to form at the base of his brow. "I'm glad there weren't too many books," his voice a little too happy for the piles of books they had moved in the past hour.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyki said, placing his last pile neatly in one of the corners Lavi had dictated as 'modern history.' The older man's white dress shirt was unbuttoned slightly and it hung loosely from his body. He stretched and looked around the room, taking in the several different piles they had created from the mess that had been strewn about the room.

It had taken Lavi about forty-five minutes to do a once over of the place and check for anything that would have been a message from Bookman before they could even start moving things. When he finally finished his once over, he was relieved that there were no urgent messages so he instructed Tyki on how to organize the piles he would need and the two began their labor, which landed them hot and sweaty another forty-five minutes later.

"This is nothing compared to our apartment and I have to organize that by myself; it would've taken another hour if you hadn't helped me," he smiled happily up at Tyki from the floor and continued adding to a pile of loose paper. "Anyway, it looks like we found all the papers that were lying around and I think the books were just for leisurely reading, judging by the material."

"Leisurely reading, huh? All of these?" Tyki asked his eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Yeah, the old man likes to read; guess I do too now that I think about it," the red head said as he stood, his finger on his chin, contemplating the thought a bit more.

Tyki's eyes caught sight of a random book in the 'fantasy' section of the book piles and reached for it. He thought that section to be very out of place because it didn't strike him as the sort of genre a Bookman would be into, but, then again, Lavi liked to read those science fiction novels so it made some sort of sense. _Maybe it's to get lost from the reality of the world…or maybe there's some truth to these fictions and they read it for that._ He shrugged his shoulders at the thought and read the title: _Daughter of the Blood. "_Hmm"_._ He flipped the book over and read the back. _Seems interesting; perhaps I could waste some time with this if he's going to be doing his Bookman thing all night._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lavi's voice. "I don't know about you but this has worked up my appetite; you hungry?" the cheerful red head asked as he pulled a stack of papers onto the bed with him and began looking through them, losing himself instantly in the words on the pages.

"Food would be delightful but I'm afraid I am in no mood to wine and dine you this evening," Tyki said as he pointed out his and Lavi's appearances. "How about we order in?"

"Hmm?" Lavi said raising his head from a piece of paper he was reading, his attention already completely taken over by his Bookman want-okay, _need_- for knowledge. "Oh yeah that's fine. I'm going to be reading all night so that'll work out perfectly." His eye was glued right back to the paper as soon as the words left his mouth.

Tyki observed Lavi briefly, his eye glinting at each word he read and his face was so focused it gave the appearance of someone who had lost all connection with reality. Smirking to himself at Lavi's behavior, he left him to his work. Walking over to the room phone, he picked it up and dialed the number for the directory, followed the automatic voice prompting system and finally spoke with a hostess in the kitchen. After placing his order, he hung up and glanced back over at Lavi, who was studying the line of papers on the bed relentlessly, a pen meticulously jotting down notes on a sheet of paper he had pulled from a nearby notebook.

"Are you going to be okay while I go get our dinner?" Tyki asked, leaning on the wall that barely separated the bedroom and kitchen.

"Mhm."

"Are you alright with letting me go by myself?" he continued questioning, realizing he may not actually have the red head's full attention.

"Mhm."

Irritated a bit at Lavi's inattentiveness, an interesting thought crept into his mind. A mischievous smile crept over his face as he made his way to the bed and his exotic Red. "Can I have my way with you later?" he joked, even though, deep down, he was being serious: meaning he would have his way with the red head later that evening regardless of how Lavi protested or fought it.

"Mhm."

Tyki smirked at his accomplishment, lifting his knee to the bed before sinking into the mattress beside Lavi. Leaning in just enough for his nose to brush against the Bookman's ear, he whispered contentedly, "I'll hold you to that, Red."

Startled slightly, Lavi jumped, his papers fell from his grip onto the bed, and he looked over at Tyki.

"Sorry, did you say something?" his naivety on his face, eye wide with curiosity. He hadn't really heard Tyki's questions and had only been giving a monotonic response.

"Hmm," his smirk now turned to a teasing smile as he rubbed the tip of his nose against his young lover's. "Now that is the question," Tyki leaned further in, letting his lips brush over Lavi's, giving him a sweet parting kiss.

He moved off the bed, confusion plastered all over Lavi's face. "Tyki? What did you say?" he pleaded halfheartedly while wrinkling his nose in a half sulk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," his teasing smirk wide on his face, a look Lavi knew would land him in trouble later on that night or naked; probably both if he knew anything about how Tyki operated. He sighed, knowing full well that the older man wasn't about to share anything with him and resumed his work, but not after trying to glare at the Noah in one last attempt to get his way.

Tyki lifted himself off of the bed and tucked his shirt in but left the top few buttons undone as he walked toward the door. Before leaving he turned to Lavi and said, "I'll be back shortly. Oh," he paused to make sure he had the red head's attention. Lavi looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to leave this here with you in case anything happens." He held up his hand and a small butterfly exited his palm, fluttering around his head. The creature landed on his outstretched finger and he held it to his face, saying something to it before it flew over and found a home on Lavi's shoulder.

"Oi," Lavi said, quite surprised and intrigued by the creature. He poked his finger at the butterfly as soon as it landed. "What's this thing?" The creature opened its tiny mouth and nibbled on the finger in front of it as a baby would a teething ring, careful not to draw blood.

"That is the Tease I mentioned earlier. If you need me or if anything happens it will alert me, as it is part of who I am. And if it comes to that, I'll be here as fast as I can," he explained, his smile more serious than the normal, teasing smirk his face held; it was a smile of protection and love.

The butterfly flew off of Lavi's shoulder and fluttered around his head before landing on Lavi's outstretched hand. He looked at it, then at Tyki before the man quietly excused himself from the room with a gentlemanly bow. When the door clicked shut, Lavi examined the creature on his hand. It looked like a normal butterfly except for the sharp teeth it had as a mouth. Aside from that, Lavi could see nothing unusual on the creature and made a note to ask Tyki more about the butterfly once he returned with their dinner.

"Well little fella, I got work to do so if you don't mind," he said to the Tease as he held his hand up to his shoulder. The Tease gently glided over to the perch Lavi was offering and sat still while the Bookman Jr. went back to work examining the pages his predecessor had left behind.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen stretched his arms as they walked back into the hotel, Kanda right beside him having caught up with him a few blocks back.

"Hey Kanda," Allen said stopping briefly and inconspicuously sniffing the air, "are you hungry?"

"Not for this food," he snapped.

Allen rolled his eyes; Kanda never wanted any food other than his precious soba or tempura, though the Brit would always find a way to get Kanda to eat _something_ that would sustain him while on a mission. "Well I am. I'm going to go grab something to eat over at the hotel restaurant before going back to the room, okay?"

"Why do you need to tell me every detail of what you do?" the Japanese man said, irritated that Allen was _still_ talking.

"I dunno, perhaps so that you won't get lonely or worry about me getting stolen by some other guy," Allen teased, bending slightly at the waist with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Baka," Kanda said, gently hitting Allen on the head with his fist; it was more out of habit than anything else, as he had long ago stopped using force when hitting Allen, unless the Moyashi really deserved it.

"Why don't you go see how Lavi and Tyki are doing and I'll just meet you up there?"

"Whatever," Kanda exasperated, storming off toward the elevator. He didn't get far before he felt a hand grab onto his and drag him into a corner of the hotel lobby. There, in the shadows, he was pushed up against the wall and felt a moist pair of lips meet his. In the time it took his body to react and know what was going on, Allen was smiling at him and already scurrying back over to the restaurant. The swordsman stood there for a moment to think about what just happened and lifted his fingertips to his lips. A tingling sensation filled his body from his lips to his toes and he felt his face flush and become hot, a face no one aside from Allen had ever seen. Yes, he was happy to receive the affection from his Moyashi but for him to do it openly in a place like a hotel lobby somewhat infuriated him.

Although he had quite liked it and was somewhat accustomed to Allen kissing him now, it still caused him to blush and act a little shy. He had finally come to terms with being together with Allen and finally started opening up to him, as well as initiating things himself. However, he knew that his stupid Moyashi wanted more than what he was giving but wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet. Then he thought of the previous night and he became more flustered and confused as he stomped off toward the elevator once more, his left hand gripping Mugen's hilt to direct his attention from the sudden emotions that had risen inside him.

Allen watched secretly from the restaurant to see Kanda's reaction. He knew that his boyfriend would get mad at the sudden display of affection but somehow he found happiness in making Kanda blush and get flustered since he wasn't so good at showing his emotions. As he looked on, he saw Kanda linger with his finger tips on his lips then saw him tense up and storm off, a typical Kanda move in Allen's dictionary of Kanda-isms.

He let out a chuckle that had a few people wondering what a grown man crouched down in a restaurant could possibly be doing. He continued smiling and laughing until he heard his name being called out.

"Allen? Hey Allen!" Tyki addressed the not-so-subtle stalker.

Turning to the voice and standing like a normal person should, he looked over to see the host waving at him. Seeing that it was a friendly face, he happily walked over to meet his companion with a smile still tugging his lips up.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Tyki assumed as he glanced at the younger man's body language as he approached.

"Mhm," Allen answered as Timcampy swirled around his head before landing on the top of fluffy white tresses.

"Do I dare ask what has you so happy?"

"Hehe. Nothing really; just having some fun with Kanda," he answered. "What are you up to?"

"Getting dinner for Lavi and myself and having our luggage brought up to our respective rooms from the car."

"Oh really? What kind of food do they have? I hope it's better than that slop and stew crap Jerry made the other day," his eyes narrowed in disdain and he stuck his tongue out in protest at the memory of his meal. Apparently, Krory had cleaned out the kitchen prior to Allen getting there, leaving nothing but leftover stew and some sort of mush that Jerry deemed as 'slop' for the younger man to eat for his dinner. Though, when he thought about it, it was worth it seeing as how he had missed his meal due to a sudden make-out session with Kanda that left him content enough to deal with the 'can't really call it food' food.

"Uhh, I guess it depends on what you like," he answered wondering if Allen realized he had never eaten at this place before so he was a bit confused as to why Allen would ask him that in the first place; then he remembered he had looked at the menu and could answer the question, but that was beside the point of Allen's assumption. "They have a buffet as well as other menu items if you're looking for something in particular. Perhaps you should speak with the hostess if you want clarity over what they do have."

Tyki realized as he was speaking that he hadn't had an actual conversation with Allen in quite a while; the last time he had anything to do with the Brit was the night the 14th came to visit him in his room and asked for his assistance. Now, in the clamor of the restaurant, Tyki watched inconspicuously for any sign of the 14th appearing to reprimand him for almost sharing information about him to the accommodators; however, he saw no amber tint in the grey eyes that met his stare so his apprehension was quelled and he was happy he could have a normal conversation with the younger man.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll get their buffet so that I can just take it all with me," Allen said somewhat rhetorically as he walked up to the hostess and asked for a take-out buffet meal. "Oh and do you happen to have a Japanese dish called soba or hot green tea?" he asked excitedly of the hostess.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm sorry sir, but we do not carry that food in our restaurant. However, we do have green tea as well as a sushi platter if you would like that instead."

"Hmm," Allen said, a finger at his chin as he thought about the suggestion, contemplating if Kanda would like it or not. "Yeah, give me that as well while I get my carry out." He turned to Tyki, who was still just waiting on his order and smoking a cigarette in the designated smoking area. "Well I'm going to get a few boxes to go…um," he paused briefly, his feet shifting slightly and his hands hugging his waist, "this may not be something that I should ask, but I was wondering if you would mind waiting for me; I have a few questions I'd like to ask if you wouldn't mind answering them."

Tyki let out a puff of smoke as he listened to the request. Letting the question settle, several thoughts of how the conversation could go ran through his mind: it could be a normal conversation, the 14th could come out at any point and…cause a scene, or Kanda would run into them and stab him with that sword he carried. Thinking that this was a great time to get to know the 14th's host a bit more, he surrendered his fate to whatever would happen. "Sure," he answered, taking another long draw on the tobacco stick.

Allen smiled happily and darted off toward the buffet, grabbing about six large take-out boxes on his way inside. The hostess looked at him in awe as she had never seen one person go for that much food.

Tyki chuckled and looked at her. "Don't mind him; he just has a very large appetite."

**-LINE BREAK-**

The elevator chimed open and the two men stepped inside, Tyki holding a small bag of food in one hand and a bottle of green tea in the other while Allen held the six take out boxes stacked neatly between both hands.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me about?" Tyki said as soon as the door shut.

"Well, it's kind of personal so if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"Ok," Tyki answered, wondering what kind of personal questions the young boy could possibly ask.

"So, I know that you and Lavi are…close…like…Kanda and me so I was wondering just how, um, how far you two have, you know…gone with your relationship since you seem to only have been together for a short period of time," Allen couldn't make eye contact with Tyki, a bit embarrassed to ask such a personal question in the first place since he didn't know Tyki all that well and because Tyki was a man in another male-male relationship, something even Allen wasn't completely used to talking about openly; so he averted his gaze, staring at his shuffling feet.

Tyki tilted his head and looked at Allen's somewhat blushed face, his own face shocked because of the nature of the straightforward question. He quickly recomposed himself when he noticed that his jaw was gaping slightly and his eyes were wide, worried that his reaction would cause the Brit to not want to speak anymore on the subject and because he never let his composure slide in the company of others…well, unless it were Lavi, then it was okay because usually that entailed his composure slipping for more…enjoyable things.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his mind, he answered. "That is quite a personal question. May I ask why you want to know this?"

"Eh, um, well," Allen muttered out. "It-it's just that, well, I've been with Kanda for a while now, and by a while I mean like six months, but he doesn't let me do anything with him aside from kissing and some groping and grinding when we make out and that's as far as he lets me go. I mean, I really want to do more and we kind of did last night, but I get worried that he doesn't want it and I'm also worried that if I pushed him to do more he'd flip out and either dump me or kill me; the latter being the more appropriate Kanda conduct."

"Ah, I see," Tyki said, contemplating what exactly to say in this situation. It was the first time he felt as if he were some kind of big brother figure and he didn't really know how to handle the situation. "Well, from experience and knowing what I do of him, it's either one of two things: pride or shyness. His pride can be dealt with but if he is shy, which is something I'm sure he wouldn't let anyone know about aside from you, that's a different story and you will have to find a way around that. However, I can tell he wants to do more with you as well by the way you two interact. I haven't seen him act towards anyone the way he acts towards you so I can tell your feelings are mutual. If I may, have you talked to him about this? I mean, the going further than kissing thing, that is."

"Like I could!" Allen said honestly and directly as he looked up at Tyki, his face still a deeper red now. "He told me last night that he is a bit shy and worried about things because he's never done anything before with anyone since he's such a hard ass and I understand that…it's just…he's so stubborn and cold sometimes that I just don't know what to do or how to act," he rambled with a furrowed brow before realizing he had just shared a very important piece of information with someone else that he knew Kanda would be furious over if he were to find out. His eyes widened and he pleaded with Tyki, almost dropping his food in the process of turning toward the other man. "Please don't tell him I just told you that! He'll kill me and then kill you!"

Tyki chuckled and shook his head. "You have my word; I will remain silent on this matter," he reassured Allen, who let out a huge sigh of relief. "Allen, if you already know he's shy, then what is it you really want to ask me? Your tone and your question seems to have no relevance to what you really want to know; it makes it appear you asked that to merely start a conversation, though it wasn't a very good topic to bring up in the first place, not that I'm upset or anything," he responded and reassured yet again. "So, what is it?"

Allen stood still while Tim sat quietly on his shoulder, contemplating how to ask the question. He thought for a couple of seconds before deciding to just be blunt about it. "I-I sort of would like to know how I go about seducing him without him getting mad at me and pushing me away so that we can do more than just kiss and, um, fondle each other and stuff," he finally said, his face so red with embarrassment it could rival the crimson red of an apple.

Tyki chuckled lightly.

"Don't laugh!" Allen said facing Tyki with fierce, serious eyes.

"Don't misunderstand. I just never expected you to come ask advice like this from me," Tyki said, setting Allen's mind at ease. "There are a few ways, but I can't really help you with the time we have in an elevator ride," he said as the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened. "Why don't you come eat with me in my room and we'll talk about it there."

"Won't Lavi be in there?"

"Yes, but he's too preoccupied with his reading to really pay attention," Tyki chuckled remembering the subconscious promise Lavi had made to him. "It's rather cute to watch."

"Lavi? Cute? I know he can be obnoxious but in no way is he cute," Allen wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"This coming from someone who is in love with a brick wall?" Tyki asked, cocking his head to the side with a small grin on his face.

"Point taken," Allen said as they walked up to the door to Tyki and Lavi's room.

The door opened and Lavi looked up momentarily to see Tyki and Allen walk inside. "Yo Allen!"

"Hey Lavi! What is that?" Allen asked, stopping just inside the room, staring inquisitively at the butterfly on Lavi's shoulder.

"This?" Lavi said pointing to the creature. "This is a Tease; it belongs to Tyki." The butterfly flapped its wings, giving it flight and it hovered over to Tyki, staying by his head in a somber state of flutter.

"Tease? That's what you mentioned earlier, right?" Allen asked as he sat his food down on the table and looked at it.

"Yes. As I explained to Lavi, it's part of me but it has other functions too and I can control a large amount of them if need be."

"What other functions does it have?" Allen asked to which Lavi's ears perked up to listen to the explanation. He was hoping to ask Tyki about it later on but his friend beat him to it so all he could do was listen intently and log every word.

"Well, it works as a communicator for me so that if something happens or if something is around that could possibly harm me, it will let me know. It also is carnivorous so it can eat flesh as a protection for itself or if I order it to attack for a kill. However, it will only ever attack if I tell it to," he was quick to assure the two listening. "Aside from that, it just looks adorable, ne?" he explained, smiling at it like one would a child as it nuzzled itself against the outstretched finger of its master.

Allen chuckled as he touched its wing. Timcampy flew off of Allen's shoulder and hovered beside the butterfly, quickly becoming friends with it. The two creatures fluttered around the room together and ended up landing on the windowsill side by side.

Tyki laid out plates and silverware on the table, opening the food dishes and pouring some of the green tea into three cups. Lavi soon joined him and Allen at the table, taking a break from his work.

"That's a lot of food Allen," he pointed out as he took a seat.

"It's only enough to last till my snack later."

"Whatever, man," Lavi said as he pulled his chair up to the table and looked over his meal. "Steak and potatoes? Yum!" The red head dug into his food as if he hadn't eaten in forever, although they had just eaten about three hours ago.

Tyki took his time and cut each individual piece of his own steak, a refined and dignified manner he had been taught to exhibit when eating anything regardless of where he was. Allen, on the other hand, shoveled forkful after forkful of his meal into his mouth. Timcampy, at some point, flew over to his Master and began eating some of the food Allen had yet to get to and continued eating until what was on the plate was gone.

"Ne Lavi," Allen asked.

The red head looked up from his meal, locking eyes with Allen. "Hmm?" he asked with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Did Kanda stop by here?"

Lavi swallowed and took a drink of his tea, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Yeah, left about twenty minutes ago though. He gave a very brief report of what happened at the library but it was enough for me to get the picture."

"I see. Is there anything I should fill you in on then?"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Judging by what he said, the woman was the Noah and she was probably taking notes of the books to give to the Earl. However, from what I've found here so far, it seems like the books were only used for gaining time lines. But that doesn't mean that's all he used them for. I've been able to find a bunch of jumbled phrases and keywords mixed in his notes so that means he did it on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"He knew he was being watched and it's a safety measure so Bookman's logging can't be deciphered unless it's by another Bookman. If one were to find the pattern of the notes, it'd be easy to find the phrases, though it'd be hard for anyone to interpret the meaning behind them."

Allen's head reeled in confusion and he held his hand up to stop Lavi from talking any further. "I'll take your word for it, Lavi."

The red head pouted from being shut down by the gesture that nonverbally asked him to quit talking. Tyki chuckled behind his glass before swallowing the liquid.

The conversation continued through the course of the meal, talking about this and that and sharing stories of encounters with Komui. Lavi laughed heartily at the one about the large metal robot Komui had made and named 'Komurin' that had attacked one of the researchers because he assumed him to be secretly courting Lenalee. When she found out, she pummeled it and then Komui, sending him to his desk and locking him there for a week. It was a few days after that he learned that the person she liked was one of the hosts and Komui _really_ lost it, which ended in the host 'leaving' and a huge doctor bill being sent to the Order.

When the plates were empty, the three wiped their mouths and sat their utensils down. Tyki, being the gentleman that he was, sat his napkin neatly on top of his plate with his used utensils face down on top of the napkin and he sat properly in his chair; Lavi leaned back slightly, doing the same with his napkin and utensils, patting his stomach in appreciation; Allen, however, slouched back in his chair, sighed loudly and looked as if he were about to give birth to a food baby. Tim rested in the same manner beside him and quietly burped in appreciation of his meal.

"That was delicious!" Allen exclaimed, rubbing his tight belly.

"You can say that again," Lavi replied, standing from his chair and stretching. "Sorry but I need to get back to work; need me to clean anything up?"

"No need," Tyki answered. "I'll have this guy help me take everything to where it needs to go," he said pointing over at Allen.

"Okie dokie," he said cheerfully. "Then, I'll be in there if ya need me," he motioned toward the bed jutting out slightly from behind a wall separating the bedroom and the dining room area. Lavi bounced out of the room, the Tease flying quietly behind him before resting quietly on his shoulder as the red head sat down on the bed and resumed his work.

Allen looked over his shoulder at the fading flame red hair. "How can he be so cheerful about researching?"

"I have no idea," Tyki answered before a brief silence took over the room, the only thing able to be heard at the moment was the faint scribbling of a pen on paper in the other room until a slurping noise drew their attention back to the table. Timcampy had somehow made his way over to Allen's empty dishes and was taking his time licking the plates clean. Allen poked him with his dirty fork and the golden golem bared his teeth to his Master before returning to the plates.

Tyki sighed and was the first to stand, gathering his and Lavi's dirty plates and silverware. Allen followed the older man's lead and gathered his plates, fighting Tim for the last one. Walking carefully and balancing the mountain of plates he had taken from the cabinets for his food, he followed Tyki into the kitchen.

"We don't have to clean these, you know," Allen said sitting his silverware in the sink.

"I know, but it gives us something to do while we talk."

"Oh," the Brit answered, realizing a second later what Tyki was implying. "OH!" Allen's surprised face glowing, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Tyki filled the sink with soap and water and Allen stood next to him, ready to rinse and dry.

"So you want to seduce a brick wall. That _is_ a new one for me," the older man said handing a soapy dish to Allen, jumping right into the topic.

"Well, I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've thought about how things would work between him and me if we ever did progress further, but I'm not too sure who would have what position and I guess finding a way to seduce him would help clear that up?" his comment quickly turning into a question that he hoped Tyki would answer.

"Whether seducing him will clear it up or not is up to happenstance. However, it seems you've given this some serious thought," Tyki said handing over another plate.

Allen rinsed it and noticed a spot on it, promptly handing it back to Tyki. "Still dirty," he said.

"Oh." Tyki washed the plate once more and handed it back to the Brit.

"And I have thought about it. A lot actually; it's how I deal with…things…when they…come up, so to say," not really wanting to make a pun, but since he lacked the words it…came out anyway.

Tyki laughed. "The way you talk, it sounds like perhaps you might have to take the lead in whatever you do further than kissing." He started washing a fork that he fished out of the soapy water, pausing his cleaning as he handed it to Allen, who promptly rinsed and dried it. The Brit turned around and was surprised to see Tyki hovering very close to him, his voice whispering low but loud enough for him to hear. "Have you pushed him down yet? Pushed his limits? Found those spots that drive him crazy?" Tyki asked, his mouth close enough to Allen that his breath tickled the Brit's neck as his fingers gently ghosted over his exposed arm. Tyki's golden eyes changed for Allen, glowing a seductive amber as the older man tucked a stray tuft of silver white hair behind Allen's ear with his wet fingers.

Allen blushed and pushed Tyki's hand away, scowling. "Don't tease!"

Tyki chuckled, pulling away and resigning himself to the dishes once more while his irises returned to their normal brown. "Can't help what's in my nature, just ask Lavi."

"I'd rather not," Allen responded, drying another dish and trying not to think about the things that went on behind closed doors with his friend and the Noah beside him. A shudder ran down his spine.

"Fine, fine. Then, back to your question. As from what I can tell, your brick wall just needs to be caught off guard in order to really get him to do something. That or you just need to tie him up and have your way with him. Anyway you go with this, I have a sinking suspicion you will have to top him in order to progress further and I also believe once you start, he won't want you to stop," the experienced man smirked, all too knowing about the sexual desires that are aroused within a human being.

"That's an interesting image and thought, but it's something I don't think that would ever could happen since he's stronger than me."

"Perhaps, but you never know. If someone wants something as bad as the other person, they will unconsciously allow said other person to do what they want regardless, especially if the mood has already been set by something else like a kiss or a very heated make-out session or just the right buttons being pushed. Trust me Allen, he wants it just as much as you do so man up and just fuck him already."

Allen's eyes widened and his face colored at the blunt words spoken to him. "I…he…that…WHAT!" he exclaimed, trying to hide the embarrassment but failing miserably; the rambled fluster he was portraying at the moment really reminded the older man of Lavi and some rather interesting thoughts crossed his mind.

The host chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to be too blunt but things seemed a bit serious and your face gives away what's going through your mind."

"Hn," Allen said, his blush fading slightly while taking to heart what Tyki said. He dried the last dish and placed it neatly on the stack he had started on the counter, wiping his hands on the used towel before folding it and placing it nicely beside the sink.

Tyki dried his hands with a spare towel next to his side of the sink before leaning with his back against the sink, arms crossed. "Seems that this hasn't helped you any."

"No, it has. It's just hard to picture Kanda giving in to anything further at this point, let alone me topping him. I'm not sure his pride as a swordsman or a man would allow me to live if I pushed that button," he answered, downcast.

Tyki put his hand on Allen's shoulder in an attempt to cheer his young companion up and give him some hope. "Listen, if you two really care for each other, then things will progress the way they need to. Don't worry about the details of what and how to do it; if things happen, just let them happen and let instinct take over and guide you. If that doesn't work, I do have…other means of seduction I could share with you or other ways to get what you want regardless of what he says he doesn't want."

Gazing up at Tyki from the corner of his eyes, the silver-gray irises narrowed, a combination of doubt and inquiry. "And by that you mean?" he asked, wondering what the man was getting at.

Tyki's smirked widened into a sadistic grin and a deep chuckle escaped his mouth at the situation and memories that flooded his mind from using such tactics in the past. "Aphrodisiacs. Easily put into something as simple as a drink. Or…" he paused, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly at his suggestion, "or some light bondage techniques that would enable you to catch him off guard and bind him just enough to pleasure you both."

The blush returned to Allen's cheeks at what Tyki had proposed, throwing his hands up in refusal. "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather do this without drugging him or tying him up; that'd only make things worse I think, and by worse I mean death for me." However, the Brit's evil side flared inside his mind at the suggestions, storing the information away for later use if things went that direction.

"Very well then," he replied before changing the subject entirely. "You should probably take him his food before he gets too worried about you."

"Ah you're right!" Allen exclaimed slightly, remembering the food waiting patiently in the refrigerator he had purchased for the Japanese man. "I'm going to say goodbye to Lavi real quick." Allen ran off in the direction of the bedroom to say bye to his friend. Not two minutes after doing so, he was back and grabbed Kanda's sushi and tea.

"Thanks again, Tyki. You know, you're not that bad of a guy after all," Allen said with a genuine, caring smile.

Tyki smiled back, laughing heartily. "Glad to see someone in the Order other than Red thinks so."

"I'm serious! You may have some personality traits that don't set well with me, but you've given me no reason to dislike you. I mean, you gave up a lot to come to our side."

"Now, now. Don't go falling for me; I don't want to deal with both Lavi AND that brick wall of yours."

"Like I'd do that!" his brow furrowed at the implication. Shaking it away, he composed himself and continued talking. "Anyway, thanks again," he bowed slightly and ran out of the room, the door closing behind him.

**To be continued…**

AN: _Daughter of the Blood_ is the first book in The Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop. I may have a slight obsession right now with that series so it made its way into the fic and will come up throughout the rest of the chapters :3 If you like fantasy novels, pick it up and enjoy because I highly recommend it.

Also, the mention of 'slop and stew' when Allen's talking about Jerry's cooking is something I took from the Abriged Series of DGM on Youtube. If you haven't watched it yet, please do! It's hilarious!

And with that, I conclude this chapter. I hope you all liked it and I would greatly appreciate reviews Thanks for reading!


	18. Akuma Attack

**AN: I have come to the conclusion that this is going to have to be a monthly release while school's going on. Sorry to disappoint those that have been with me since the beginning, but this is all I can do right now.**

**On a slightly better note, I went to my first larger Anime Convention last weekend and I met…wait for it…Todd Haberkorn! The one and only voice of our beloved Allen Walker! He's amazing! I wanted a pocket sized version of him so that I could bring him wherever I go but they wouldn't let me **** They also frown upon 'gently taking someone by the arm and shoving them into your car'. Not that I did that . Anyway, I also met **_**the**_** Vic Mignogna and Caitlin Glass! If you don't know them then, I cry for you ;_; If you have questions about my time with them, feel free to message me :D I'll answer whatever you ask. **

**Last thing, the latest chapter of DGM made me cry until the end when I really wanted to punch a certain someone in the groin . And I still firmly believe that Hitler (aka Leverier) needs to die. That is all.**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out **** Makes for better writing~**

**Last time:**

"_Thanks again, Tyki. You know, you're not that bad of a guy after all," Allen said with a genuine, caring smile._

_Tyki smiled back, laughing heartily. "Glad to see someone in the Order other than Red thinks so."_

"_I'm serious! You may have some personality traits that don't set well with me, but you've given me no reason to dislike you. I mean, you gave up a lot to come to our side."_

"_Now, now. Don't go falling for me; I don't want to deal with both Lavi AND that brick wall of yours."_

"_Like I'd do that!" his brow furrowed at the implication. Shaking it away, he composed himself and continued talking. "Anyway, thanks again," he bowed slightly and ran out of the room, the door closing behind him._

**Now the continuation…**

**Akuma Attack**

Allen opened the door to his and Kanda's room to find the swordsman asleep on the bed, Mugen propped beside him as usual. The Brit smiled and quietly pushed the door closed, setting the sushi and tea down on the table next to the bed.

He studied Kanda, taking in all the features of the beautiful man as he slept. Hardly anyone ever saw that sleeping face and Allen counted himself lucky to be one of the rare few. A small tuft of his silky raven-blue hair had fallen out of place so Allen took the opportunity to tuck it back in place behind Kanda's ear, slowly as to not wake him. He let his fingertips feather down Kanda's cheekbone as his eyes gazed over the older man's facial features: the slender nose, long eyelashes, and those lips; he let his fingers brush over those thin, pale lips and, smiling as he bent over, closed his eyes, kissing his sleeping beauty.

When he pulled away, his grey eyes opened to meet deep blue orbs staring up at him, no surprise, or any emotion for that matter, evident anywhere on Kanda's face.

"What are you doing?" the wide-awake samurai asked. He had woken to the sound of Allen coming into the room but remained as if asleep, hoping he would just be left alone and could continue his slumber. When he felt Allen crawl on the bed, he figured the Brit wanted to rest as well but then his hair was moved and then he had lips pressing against his own. That was the line and his eyes shot open in a scowl just as Allen was retreating.

"Just kissing my samurai," Allen teased as he let his fingers weave through the loose strands of Kanda's hair. "Is that so bad?"

Kanda smirked, hiding his irritation as he usually did behind that devious grin. "I've gotten used to it."

"Oh have you now? And what else have you gotten used to?" Allen purred while hovering over Kanda with a slight lustful glint in his eyes.

"I've gotten used to you being annoying," Kanda spat out, releasing his irritation through the tone of his voice. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, it was just how he was: straightforward and honest. Of course the Brit annoyed him to no end, but that didn't mean that it was all he did. He hated being woken up by anyone, including Allen; that was his implication but as he saw the Brit's face pull away, he noticed the change in his facial features.

Anger came over Allen's face as his brow furrowed and his eyes glared toward the Japanese man. He had hoped that he would be able to get Kanda to actually do something romantic since the mood seemed to be right but those words hurt him.

"What's that look for, Moyashi?" Kanda said as he sat up on the bed, his sapphire eyes locking on with Allen's grey ones._ Damnit he took that the wrong way. _But before he could say anything to clear the situation up, Allen got defensive.

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Allen said rising quickly from the bed, his fingers grasping strands of hair and pulling at them out of frustration.

Kanda fixed his narrowing eyes on Allen with the same, emotionless look he donned all the time. "What the hell is wrong with you? You asked; I told you," he responded, feeling the urge to clear things up, but he was never good at explaining his _feelings_ or anything that had to do with talking, which is why they usually ended up in fights to begin with.

"You just don't get it, do you? I thought that if I just kept hoping, just kept trying, that you would understand but you really don't! How thick in the head can you be?"

"Is this about 'feelings' again, Moyashi? I thought we finally settled that last night," the Japanese man bit out.

"Screw you Kanda! If you can't figure out what this is about then I'm sure as hell not going to tell you," Allen yelled, his face fierce with anger. Turning for the exit, he glared one last time at the Japanese man, slamming the hotel door behind him as he left. The food on the table caught Kanda's attention as it rattled from the reverberations the door left; he pursed his lips and realized, then, just what Allen had done and wanted from him.

"Fuck."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen stormed down the hallway, entered the elevator, stomped across the hotel lounge, and exited the building, not really heading in any particular direction. He was livid, fuming as he stalked down the sidewalk. People looked at him like he was a crazy person as he made his way further down the cement path, hands flying in the air as he mentally cursed at, and killed, in various ways, the unfeeling bastard that was Kanda Yuu.

"Stupid…son of a…grumpy old…pretty boy….sword stuck up his ass…fucking jerk…" His rant continued and his phrases became shorter and shorter as his hands clasped firmly together to signify his imaginary wringing Kanda's neck.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man?" a young child questioned when she caught sight of Allen's outer demonstration of his inner thoughts.

The mother looked over to where her child was directing her attention. Stunned and a bit frightened for her child, she answered. "He's special dear; don't make eye contact," the mother replied, hurrying her child to the other side of the street and away from the raving accommodator.

Allen, hearing the small conversation, finally realized what he was doing. Lowering his hands from waving about in the air, his face reddened and he hastened his pace, making sure to keep his thoughts inward for now on. Before he knew it, he was in front of an old church. The building was run down but seemed to be stable enough to enter, so he did.

Inside, the pews were dusty as was the floor, and cobwebs hung from the rafters. The stained glass windows were mostly in tact aside from a few holes that wear and tear and possibly rocks thrown by small children looking for something to do had created. The main alter was just as deserted as the rest of the building and Allen walked up to it, paying careful attention to the slightly tilted cross that sat in the middle of the alter like a pillar.

He sighed and sat down on the alter steps, hugging his knees to his chest. "Stupid Kanda." Tim freed himself from Allen's pocket, flying up to his shoulder where he tried nuzzling up to his master but Allen only shooed him away. Slumping his wings, he flew back toward the hotel.

**-LINE BREAK-**

A knock at the door roused Tyki from the book he had been enjoying since books were the only form of entertainment at the moment. Lavi shifted on the bed, unaware of the knocking, it seemed. Tyki glanced over to his red head and his lustful gaze took in the bare chest of the Bookman in training. After dinner, the red head had decided to get comfortable for his work, knowing it would take him a while to go through everything, so he decided to discard his shirt. He kept his pants on because he wasn't sure if he would need to leave any time soon to do research or something that would need him to be at least half presentable. The pounding on the door grew louder and more frequent and Tyki sighed. He looked at the door then at Lavi, wondering if the red head would get the door but, seeing him immersed in his 'work', he knew he would be the one to answer.

He gently placed the book down on the side table next to his chair and walked casually over to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he pulled the door open; or rather, the door was pushed open on him as Kanda stormed inside.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the Portuguese man inquired, the tone insinuating the idiocy that Kanda was spewing at the moment.

"Don't fuck with me right now; I mean the Moyashi."

"Walker? I haven't seen him for a while now. Don't tell me you two had a fight again," Tyki responded.

"What we do is none of your business, Noah."

Lavi wandered into the entryway scratching his head and yawning, curious as to what was going on. "Yuu-chan why're you here?"

Kanda's eyes darted to the red head, taking note of his bare chest and ruffled hair but refusing to acknowledge it and getting straight to the point. "Have you seen the baka?"

"If by idiot you mean Allen, no I haven't. Why? Did you finally run him off with that attitude of yours?"

"Che." Kanda grit his teeth, not really wanting to admit that Lavi was actually right for once. "You haven't seen him?"

"He was here a good hour or so ago and had dinner with us, but after that he left. Did he take Tim with him?"

Kanda furrowed his brow, causing his eyes to narrow in anger and his lips pursed tightly together at his frustration of not thinking about that sooner; the golden golem had scuttled off with Allen when he left but came back not twenty minutes later looking rather down and dejected. "God damnit," he said as he stormed back out of the room.

The door slammed shut and Tyki turned his attention to his lover. Making his way over to wrap his arms around his now distracted red head, he stopped mid stride, his eyes widening and his senses raised.

"Lavi, something's wrong."

"You're telling me. Allen has never stormed off like that before but it serves Kanda right for treating Allen the way he does," the red head answered, stretching his arms as he lessened the gap between them. His arms snaked around Tyki's waist and he gave him a small mischievous smile.

Tyki stood there, wanting very much to take the opportunity, but the nagging sensation he was feeling kept him from moving. "Yes, that may be true enough, but that's not what I mean. I sense Lulubell and a lot of Akuma accumulating near her; I have a feeling she's about to attack but I can't sense them close enough to us for that to happen. Perhaps…" his voice trailed off as his eyes locked with Lavi's.

Lavi's eye widened. "Allen!" The red head grabbed the black jacket that went with the uniform Komui had tailored for him along with his hammer. The hammer was already lodged within the holster that had been created for him to wear around his thigh. He wrapped it around his right thigh and fastened it over his pants. Once ready for the most part, he took off out of the room after Kanda. He was in luck when he caught sight of the swordsman waiting for the elevator, Tim resting on Kanda's shoulder.

"Kanda!" Lavi called out, getting the irritated man's attention.

"The hell you want baka usagi?" he asked, noticing quickly that Lavi had his hand around his Innocence weapon and he was running toward him.

"Tyki says the Noah that took gramps is here with a bunch of Akuma."

"Seriously? For fuck's sake," he bit his lower lip in contemplation. "Where are they?"

"He said they're headed in a direction away from us; I think they might be going after Allen since he's alone. We gotta hurry!"

Kanda's eyes widened briefly before he turned tail and took off down the long corridor, heading for the stairs.

Lavi followed, passing Tyki as they went.

"Don't just stand there, follow behind," Kanda ordered over his shoulder as Tyki closed the hotel door and ran after the other two.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen sighed and flipped open his cell phone to see what time it was and he realized he had been sitting in the abandoned church for a little over an hour and fifteen minutes. He sighed.

"Maybe I overreacted after all." Allen shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket. "No, he's done this way too many times and I'm tired of it. It's time he realized I'm not going to put up with his attitude anymore. He can just go brood in a corner and kiss my British ars-" Allen's words were cut off by his eye going crazy and activating at an enormous amount of oncoming Akuma.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he waited for a reading on exactly how many were swarming in. "Eighty five? No, there's more." His adrenaline began to pump and his Innocence began to resonate with his body. _That means with the other twenty that are already within the city there are over one hundred of them. Shit! This is bad!_

He shook his thoughts to the side and jumped up, running out of the old church and used his eye to direct him to the horde of Akuma. He hurried back down the street, taking a left a few blocks in before turning again at another crossroad. As he turned the last corner, his eyes widened and his Innocence activated in an instant as he came face to face with the large mass of Akuma still in their human form. A tall, slender, blond headed woman stood in the road in front of him, her eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

"So, which one are you?" she asked.

Allen hesitated briefly as he assessed the situation. He knew right away that she was probably the Noah Tyki mentioned having control around this city. Even if Tyki hadn't said anything about her being around, he would have known her by the grey skin and the black crosses adorning her forehead. Ever since the encounter with Road and Skin, that image had been etched into his mind. "My name is Allen Walker," he finally answered. "I assume you are Lulubell?"

She chuckled. "And if I were to answer yes?"

"Then I have every right to engage you in battle. What do you want?"

"Tell me, Walker, where is the apprentice?" she replied while pushing her loose locks over her shoulder.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows at her question. _Clearly she's not expecting me to tell her that, now is she?_ Figuring his best option at the moment was to feign ignorance, he answered her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She purred as she smiled. "Come now. We both know you know exactly what I'm talking about. The red head you came here with. Where is he?"

Allen swallowed hard, noticing that a lot of the Akuma had transformed out of their human form into the large balloon like creatures he was ever so familiar with. Some of the remaining Akuma, he noted, retained their human form and he briefly wondered why. Focusing once again, his roaming eyes were back on the female Noah.

"Obviously he's not here. And you really think I'd tell you where he is?"

She sighed. "No need for that; I know he's in that hotel looking through the old man's notes. One of these incompetent fools must have marked the wrong person," she said scowling at the Akuma that still resembled a human. She plucked her sunglasses from her face and her golden eyes met Allen's. "But at least I can play with you for now," she said as she leapt toward Allen. Midway through her attack, her arms transformed into solid steel spears and she thrust them toward Allen's vital areas.

Allen jumped back, evading the attack. Several of the Akuma took the offensive and attacked him at once, sending a barrage of dark energy attacks toward him. He blocked most of them with his Innocence while dodging what he could. When the attack stopped long enough for Allen to act, he jumped high in the air, changing his arm into the razor claws he had trained relentlessly with and sliced through his enemies. A sudden explosion reverberated through the area he was fighting in as the remains of the machine-like creatures fell to the ground in a heap of ash and burned metal. Allen landed and quickly took a defensive stance, his grey eyes glaring at Lulubell.

Lulubell scowled at him, gritting her teeth at the destruction of her Master's precious creations. She snarled. "You insolent piece of human trash!" She held her arms out once more and they quickly transformed from the spears to tentacle like appendages with spears at the end. She extended them from her body and the catapulted toward Allen.

Seeing the attack, he waited for the opportunity to dodge it. A split second before they would have impaled his body, he jumped to his right, rolling a few feet before bouncing back to his feet and lunging toward the Noah, claws outstretched to strike. Before he could land a strike, she retracted her tentacle appendages, back flipping into a swarm of Akuma that quickly covered her and attacked in her place. By now, several of the other human disguised Akuma had transformed into forms Allen had only seen once before with Cross a long time ago.

_Damnit! Level 2s. This isn't good._

Allen braced for the attack and tried to dodge it; however, he couldn't retaliate quickly enough. A scythe-like hand from one of newly transformed Akuma struck at his left leg, the blade sinking in to his flesh. He writhed in pain as the Akuma yanked downward, pulling Allen's body to the ground.

His body wretched as it met the cement and blood spewed from his mouth as he tried to regain his lost breath. The Akuma pulled its weapon-hand from the fleshy thigh, ripping it open as he did. Allen cried out in pain, his eyes opening wide and glaring at the accursed demon-weapon. Picking himself up, limbs shaking, he faced the enemy before him. The other Akuma circled him, waiting for the order to attack. Allen opened his claw-like hand and, ignoring the searing pain in his leg, rushed headlong into the swarm, fighting with everything he had.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The three men ran through the streets trying to locate the Akuma that Tyki had sensed. They stopped at an intersection and Lavi and Kanda scanned for which way to go.

Irritated, Kanda grit his teeth, growling through them. "Which way?" he demanded.

"I can't tell; there's too many of them all over the city and if I use any more of my power Lulubell will sense me," Tyki responded.

"What about Tim? Can he find Allen?" Lavi asked, catching his breath.

Kanda snatched the golem from his shoulder, staring at it, waiting for a reply. "Well?" he barked.

The golem struggled in Kanda's grasp, the Japanese man let go as soon as it squirmed between his fingers. Tim flew off in a startled frenzy, zipping this way and that while leading them through the streets.

Vehicles screeched to an abrupt stop as they saw the men fly toward them. Tyki and Lavi dodged with no problem but Kanda was a different story. Kanda Yuu didn't' didn't move for things. Things moved for Kanda Yuu. And seeing as how intent and focused he was, he didn't hesitate in jumping up and running over the cars. Lavi shook his head, knowing that the Japanese man was being an idiot but he was an idiot that was worried, whether he showed it or not.

A loud explosion sang in their ears and they stopped, listening for the echo. Tim flapped his wings frantically, circled in the air above Kanda's head in a million different ways at once and then darted off in the direction the noise had come from. The group followed close behind the golden golem as they hurried to the fight they were sure was happening.

When they rounded the corner at the next intersection, their eyes widened as they saw Allen dodging a swarm of Akuma and taking them out one by one. Lavi had never seen his Innocence before so he was quite intrigued with what it looked like and was awestruck that it was actually his arm.

"That's his Innocence?" Lavi asked Kanda.

Without answering the question, Kanda jumped out of the way as a dead Akuma landed between him and Lavi, drawing Mugen from its sheath and entering the battle.

Lavi dodged as well and jumped back over next to Tyki. He pulled his hammer out and activated it to a normal size for the time being, taking in the battlefield before engaging in battle. That was one thing the old man had taught him at the beginning of his training: any time you are faced with a fight, assess the situation to know the layout, how many enemies, the possible escape route and where your allies are.

"Stay out of sight for now," he said over his shoulder to Tyki before jumping into battle. It took him a few tries to get into the fight effectively. At first, he only swung his hammer wildly, trying to just hit anything he could since there were so many of them. But that wasn't working for him and he had to quickly adjust his attack method. Soon enough, he was synchronizing with his Innocence enough to extend and retract his hammer at will so that he could be of more use in the fight. Smashing through the horde, he finally found Allen and Kanda near the center of the mass. Rushing over to their side, he noticed immediately the wound on Allen's leg. Realizing he couldn't help bandage at that moment, he turned his back and formed a triangular perimeter with the other two accommodators. No one gave a signal but the three leapt into the oncoming swarm, taking them out in a matter of seconds.

Once the area was clear of the Akuma, the three met up in the middle of the aftermath, backs once again to one another to keep watch for the Noah that was hiding within the settling dust. Seeing nothing, they stood down from their defensive stance, though they remained alerted to their surroundings.

"That was interesting," Lavi said as he let everything settle in his head from his first battle.

"It's not over," Allen said, his eye still activated and his arm itching for more. He scanned the area and noted that the oncoming Akuma were still outside the city so they had time before the new wave hit. He sighed and let his body relax slightly, taking in whatever damage had been wrought in the city and the others. It wasn't until he put pressure on his wounded leg that he remembered the tear on his thigh. He winced at the pain and put his weight on his right leg to balance himself. However, the battle had pushed his body's limits and his feet buckled. Falling to the ground, he was sure he wouldn't be able to brace himself and tensed his muscles.

A strong arm caught him around the waist and gently helped him to the ground. Allen looked up to see his savior but he didn't really need to see, he knew that scent anywhere.

"Kanda," he whispered.

Kanda huffed in response and glanced around, looking for any hiding Akuma. Seeing none, he sheathed his sword and turned his attention to Allen. Kanda didn't ask anything but squat beside the Brit.

Allen looked up at Kanda and sighed. Though the swordsman didn't say anything, Allen knew him well enough to differentiate between his glares. The one that now loomed in Allen's direction was one of concern. The Brit wanted to be held, to be comforted by the man beside him but then he remembered their fight. He glared at the Japanese man, turning his attention to Lavi and pushing the throbbing of his wound to the back of his mind. The Bookman in training was already leaning down to examine the Brit's leg. As he pulled the tattered pants away from the wound, he reached into the pouch that he always had hanging at his side.

Pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and a small cloth, he poured the liquid over the wound and wiped it. Allen grit his teeth when the cold lubricant hit his leg.

"Sorry, Allen. Just bare with it."

"I'm fine," he said with his eyes clenched shut.

Lavi didn't have enough bandages to wrap the wound so he looked around for something he could use. He hadn't put on a shirt and Allen and Kanda's were dirty from the fight, which meant using cloth from their shirts could infect the wound. As he pondered over what to do, a long piece of cloth dangled in front of his eyes.

He followed the cloth up to find a hand and then, further up, noticed it was Tyki offering the bandage. Tyki had ripped his shirt to create a bandage of sorts for the time being and offered it to Lavi.

"Use this," he said.

Lavi nodded and took the cloth, quickly wrapping it around Allen's leg. "That should do for now but if you keep fighting, it's going to get worse."

Allen shook his head. "Sorry, Lavi but I have to fight."

"You are in no condition to fight, Moyashi," Kanda interjected.

Allen threw a glare toward the Japanese man before speaking. "There's still a Noah around there are stronger Akuma approaching from outside the city," he explained as he pointed to his eye.

The Bookman Apprentice looked at the activated eye, noting the black and red where the grey should have been. "You can see them?"

Allen turned back to Lavi and nodded.

"I see. So, the ones coming are stronger than the ones you fought before?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," Allen answered. "A few of the ones we just destroyed were actually level two Akuma. I don't know if you know of them or not, but I've seen them before with Master. These seemed to be newly evolved which is good because it meant they weren't that strong. However, if the ones heading this way are anything like that, we have our work cut out for us. Plus, there's Lulubell, the Noah."

"So you can sense the Akuma but not the Noah?"

"Correct. The Noah are human so I can't sense them at all," he answered. His eyes glanced beyond Lavi and the red head turned to see what he was staring at.

There, in the settling dust, a group of four figures approached, all resembling a human.

"It's just some people walking," Lavi commented, willing his hammer back to its small size and sliding it back into its holster.

Allen used Lavi's shoulder for support as he stood back up, his clawed hand faintly glowing green. "No, they aren't. They're Akuma," he said as he bared his teeth, a sinister smirk on his face, a sign of his itching for the next battle regardless of how much pain he was still in.

Lavi's eyes narrowed, watching as the figures approached, fingers tickling the Innocence at his side. With every step they took toward the small group, their shapes started to distort from human to something Lavi had never seen.

"What are they doing?" he asked, stance readying for an attack, weapon drawn and activated.

"They're transforming into their real form," Tyki said.

"Out of the way," Kanda bit out, Mugen at the ready.

"You need my help. These aren't just any Akuma, they've evolved to a third level," the older man replied.

"We can handle this just fine."

"No, you can't. They are faster, stronger, and more intelligent than those you've fought before. Trust me, you need my help," he responded.

"How come Allen didn't sense them?" Lavi asked.

The Brit stood at the ready. "It's not like I didn't sense them; I knew they were lurking around here somewhere with that Noah, but I didn't know they were beyond a level two."

While the red head and the Brit exchanged words, Tyki let his dark power flow freely into his hands, forming a star shaped shield around each of his fists

"Should you be doing that with another Noah around?" Kanda asked directly.

"We'll worry about that later; they're here."

The four figures had completely transformed into the demon-like creatures they really were. Even though they had different bodies, each one had two devil-like horns protruding from their head. The dark blue one had skeleton like wings sticking out of its back; the orange-yellow one had horn like points coming out of its knees and elbows; the last two were similar in color: one a deep crimson, the other a dark maroon. One had bone like fingers, sharp as knives and the other appeared to have a body of armor and was walking slightly behind the other three.

"What. The hell. Are those?" Lavi asked, body stiff and fingers tightening around the handle of his hammer.

"Like I said, they are level three Akuma. Don't underestimate their power," Tyki explained, eyeing the large, armored one in the back.

"I thought they were just super human robot things or something."

"Not in the least. They're disguised as humans; they're monsters underneath that façade," Tyki continued. "And they feed on humans, evolving into creatures like that with every life they take."

The figures continued walking forward, the one in front licked its lips, ready for a meal.

"Let's get this over with before more show up," Allen said as he darted off head long into the fight, slicing with his now razor sharp fingers at the creatures, scattering them in an instant.

"Fight now. Story time later," Kanda ordered, lunging forward to get in on the fight.

He was a mere second behind Allen, followed quickly by Tyki. Lavi stood watching but his senses returned when he felt Tyki's back push against his own. "Fight Lavi!" he exclaimed in an instant before he was gone in another.

Lavi shook his head and focused on the fight. Charging forward, he entered the brawl, smashing his enlarged hammer between Allen and the blue and maroon Akuma, splitting up the fight and evening the playing field. Standing with his back to Allen's, he yelled over his shoulder.

"Allen, your leg," he pointed out.

"I'm fine. Right now just focus on that one and take it out." Allen leapt forward, attacking the blue Akuma, his claw scraping the metal skin of the damned weapon causing it to scream in pain.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at his opponent, his killing intent rising quickly. His hammer trembled in his hand and he heard a nagging _something_ in the back of his mind, the same feeling he had when he first activated his weapon at the Order when he trained with Tyki. He didn't have time to pay any attention to it because the Akuma dashed toward him with the sole purpose of killing him. Dodging to the side, Lavi swung the hammer around. He missed but it kept the Akuma at bay for the time being.

_Damnit; my weapon can't handle a fight of close proximity. There has to be a way to use this for close range fighting. The retraction is keeping it at bay, but that won't work forever._

He glanced over to the others to see how they were faring. Kanda had his Akuma on the run, Allen was fighting with all he had, and Tyki was taking on the armored one. He looked like he was managing but the armor only absorbed the dark matter Tyki unleashed against it. All he seemed to be doing at the time was keeping the abnormally large Akuma busy while they fought off the weaker ones.

Focusing his sight back on his opponent, Lavi's eyes narrowed as the voice in the back of his mind kept echoing for him to listen. As he dodged another attack, something Allen said to him popped up in his mind the first time he activated his Innocence _'the Innocence will tell you once you start fighting'_. Remembering that, he turned his attention to the nagging feeling in his mind, opening himself up to what it had to say.

_Innocence…_

Jumping away, he swung his hammer and caught the Akuma on the side, sending it flying and giving him just enough time to close his eyes and listen. The hammer in his hand vibrated as the power of his Innocence poured through it and into Lavi's mind; finally he understood.

Opening his eyes, a stern focus in the lone green orb, he held the hammer in the air. "Extend!" he yelled and the weapon grew to an enormous size, the end of the long rod digging hard into the ground while the head rose into the air.

A ring of symbols formed around the hammer's head, all signs for certain elements. The ring circled around the hammer and stopped. Lavi smirked and pulled the hammer back before letting it fall through the symbol.

"Hi ban!" he exclaimed as the hammer struck through the fire elemental seal. The hammer hit the ground and it lit up in a whirling cyclone of fire. The cyclone formed a large fire-like dragon head and danced through the sky. With his will, Lavi directed the fire dragon to engulf the Akuma he had been fighting. With lightning speed, the devouring flame found its target, destroying it upon impact.

When it was gone, he looked at the others and saw that Kanda and Allen had laid waste to the Akuma they were fighting but Tyki wasn't doing as well. He could see the sweat running from his brow and his breath was definitely elevated by the way his chest heaved. The Noah of Pleasure jumped backward just as the Akuma he was fighting swung toward him. He landed and brought his shields up to deflect the next blow. The force pushed him back and he slammed into a parked car. He leered over his shields, glaring at the Akuma.

_If only I could have it self-destruct._

_Let me out Joido, and I'll make quick work of it._

_No! You just stay away._

A dark aura began to seep out of Tyki's body and his breath hitched tremendously. His shields retreated from his hands and he clenched at his chest, panting to try to keep control.

Lavi panicked and knew something was wrong. He had seen that aura before, the night he visited him in the hospital and was almost devoured by him. His fists tightened around his hammer and, with another passionate swing, he called out a double fire seal and the twin snakes headed for the Akuma's sides. At the same time, Kanda unleashed Mugen's power while Allen let loose Crown Edge. The fire snake, combined with the insect like creatures of Mugen's Ichigen and Crown Edge's crown-like blades, shot through the air toward their mark. Tyki caught sight of the oncoming attack just before it hit its target and he rolled out of the way, barely missing barrage attack of Innocence.

The Akuma was engulfed in the attack, screaming as the Innocence tore through its body, destroying every fiber of its being. The ash and metal fell to the asphalt and the fighters breathed a slight sigh of relief. Lavi quickly lowered his weapon and placed it back in its holster as he ran over to Tyki. The Noah was panting heavily but the dark aura had vanished. Lavi smiled faintly as he kneeled down beside his lover, relieved that he was staring into the brown eyes he had come to love.

"Cutting it a little close there, are we?" Tyki teased, trying not to be too concerned with things.

"I knew you'd get away in time," Lavi responded confidently, his smile now full on his face. He wanted to discuss what had happened but he knew that it wasn't time for that. Right now, they were all okay and Tyki had fought back his Noah.

Lavi turned his attention back to Kanda and Allen and, as his face turned, his smile faded as he saw the figure of a woman sneak up behind Allen and grab him by the throat, her arm a steel blade, the point digging in to the younger man's jugular.

"One move and I'll slice his neck open," she cautioned.

The three remained where they stood; Kanda clenching Mugen's hilt to hold himself in check. His right foot moved slightly in attempt to inch closer to the woman while she was distracted with the other two.

She caught his movement and turned to him, Allen moving with her and the blade pressing close enough to his throat to break the skin. Little drops of blood ran down his pale neck and Kanda halted his step, teeth clenched and temper flaring.

"I said don't move," her eyes glared at the Japanese man.

Kanda grit his teeth harder, biting his lip as to not lose control and waited for a chance to attack the woman to show her what would happen to anyone that dared hurt his Moyashi.

"Now, Bookman Jr. My Master needs a word with you. If you want this…human…to remain alive, I suggest you drop your weapon and come with me."

Lavi narrowed his eye at the woman, playing out every scenario he could that would allow them to rescue Allen before he was killed and give them the opportunity to kill the Noah. Before he could answer, Allen spoke up.

"Don't do it!" he yelled, squirming beneath the woman's grasp. Her arm tightened around his neck and he fought to breath.

"Don't you fucking hurt him," Kanda snarled, his death aura emitting at dangerous levels.

Lavi listened to the two exchange words but his attention was drawn to the man behind him.

"Red," Tyki whispered. "She can't see me, but I know she knows I'm here. I'll sneak up behind her and get her to release Allen. Once he's free, be ready to attack her before she has time to transform completely."

"But what if I hit you?" Lavi asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't miss your opportunity." Tyki's last words fell on Lavi's ears as the man vanished beneath the ground.

Worried for his lover, his heart skipped a beat. He knew Tyki had already exerted too much energy and was now pushing himself more. But there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Right now, Allen was in danger and they needed everything they had to beat this enemy. His emerald eye focused on the woman once more, his teeth bared and his hand itching to retrieve his Innocence from his side.

"I'll ask one more time; drop your weapon and come with me if you want this puny man to live."

"That's not in the form of a question," Lavi pointed out, hoping his sarcasm would cause the Noah to lose some sort of composure.

"I'll clarify then," she rephrased. "I'll kill him if you don't do what I say. NOW!" she fiercely ordered.

Lavi gave Kanda a sidelong glance, their eyes meeting in a slight understanding. Kanda noticed Tyki's disappearing act and had an inclination to what the Noah was doing, but he wasn't completely sure; the only thing he could do was follow Lavi's lead for now.

"Fine. If you won't answer me, then this will have to persuade you," she hissed as the hand she was holding Allen's with transformed into the spear-whip. She plunged it into his left side, stabbing through his clothes and flesh.

Grey eyes widened and he cried out in pain. That moment was all that was needed. Her guard was down and Tyki shot up from the ground behind her, grabbing her arms and twisting them. Allen fell from her grasp and she turned to see a dark shadow behind her.

"YOU!" she glared even though she couldn't see him.

"Hey Lu, what's new?" Tyki purred in her ear.

During their moment of pleasantries, Lavi raised his hammer and called forth the fire seal once more. At the same time, Kanda activated his Innocence. His index and pointer finger of his left hand slid down the length of Mugen's blade and the black metal glowed blue. Raising his sword, he called out to the power of his Innocence once more.

"Kaichou Ichigen!" A swarm of worm like demon insects came from the blade and barreled toward the Noah, entwining with the fire dragon Lavi had summoned.

Tyki glanced at the oncoming assault and smirked. "Bye-bye," he said before disappearing back into the ground.

Lulubell turned her gaze just as the attack engulfed her.

**To be continued…**

AN: I really hope you all enjoyed this one! I tried writing a longer chapter since I have to wait longer to publish anything. Plus, I hope that you all didn't find it too hard to read! Fight scenes are the hardest for me to write so I spent a lot of time editing that part to make it the best I thought it could be.

Next chapter is waiting to be edited by my beta, sweetkakes35. You should check out her profile She just published her first fic; it's a cross-over of DGM and Tales of the Abyss and is pretty good so far! I have been editing and helping her with it so the story's definitely worth the read!


	19. Lulubell's Revenge

**AN: The semester has finally ended and I finally had free time to edit! Things have been very intense for me so I've had no free time to edit anything! I hope you all enjoy the latest addition **** Chapter 20 is somewhere out there waiting to be touched and hopefully I will get to it in the next couple of weeks since I have a break now **

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out **** Makes for better writing~**

**Last time:**

"_YOU!" she glared even though she couldn't see him._

"_Hey Lu, what's new?" Tyki purred in her ear._

_During their moment of pleasantries, Lavi raised his hammer and called forth the fire seal once more. At the same time, Kanda activated his Innocence. His index and pointer finger of his left hand slid down the length of Mugen's blade and the black metal glowed blue. Raising his sword, he called out to the power of his Innocence once more. _

"_Kaichou Ichigen!" A swarm of worm like demon insects came from the blade and barreled toward the Noah, entwining with the fire dragon Lavi had summoned._

_Tyki glanced at the oncoming assault and smirked. "Bye-bye," he said before disappearing back into the ground._

_Lulubell turned her gaze just as the attack engulfed her. _

**And now for the continuation…**

**Lulubell's Revenge**

Heaving a sigh of relief, Lavi leaned on his hammer while Kanda rushed over to Allen, helping him sit up.

The Brit's face contorted with pain, though he tried his best to hide it. Opening his eyes, he saw Kanda hover over him, the scowl on his face completely gone and replaced by wide eyes; eyes that reflected his concern for the younger man.

"Moya…" he bit his lip and refused to say that name. "Allen, are you okay?" the whisper only heard by the Brit.

Allen looked up with a sigh of relief, his right hand cupping Kanda's cheek. "I'm fine now, just a little banged up it seems." The entire reason he was mad at Kanda washed away the moment he saw the concern on the older man's face. The Japanese man nodded and, instead of embracing Allen like a normal lover would, he scooped Allen up from the ground, gently so that the wound wouldn't open further. Allen was quite happy at that moment, being coddled by his lover and he felt a sense of security and peace in those strong, slender arms; in all their time together, he never expected the older man to openly show affection in public so he was happy to be in those arms right now.

Kanda held tightly to Allen's body and carried him over to where Tyki and Lavi had gathered away from the impact site of the Innocence, careful to not open his new gash further.

The large fire cyclone was still raging and the four regrouped for the time being. Kanda gently lowered Allen to the ground next to Lavi, allowing the red head a chance to check his injury and wrap it with what he could. Lavi ripped the rest of Allen's shirt off and began to disinfect the area as he talked with the others.

"That was a good plan, Tyki. Maybe a little too close for comfort but still, it worked," the red head said while pouring the rest of the antibacterial ointment on the open gash.

The Noah smirked. "I wasn't about to get gobbled up by that fire dragon of yours, Red. Thanks to having more of my power, I was able to phase without too much of a problem. It's thanks to that we were able to save Walker."

Allen nodded with a smile. "You have my thanks," he half saluted then winced in pain. Kanda said nothing but his thanks was in his silence. Both Allen and Lavi knew, though, that he would never openly thank anyone, let alone a Noah.

Tyki put his hand on Lavi's shoulder. "We should get going."

Lavi nodded and finished wrapping up Allen's wound with the makeshift tourniquet he created from the remnants of Allen's shirt. When he finished, the red head helped his friend up and Allen steadied himself, using Kanda as a crutch once he was standing. The group began to walk away just as the fire was dying down. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when they heard a loud shriek come from where the pillar of fire had been. Turning, as if in slow motion, their faces froze as large, water-like tentacle shot out from the smoke and grabbed Kanda's leg, pulling him to the ground and dragging him into the grey haze. His face planted in the cement, scraping as he fought to grab hold of Mugen. He smirked when he felt the hilt of the sword. Just as his hand was about to unsheathe Mugen, long tendrils wrapped around his body and his arms were pressed tight against his body, leaving him unable to move. He struggled with everything he had but, without the use of his arms, he was defenseless. His curses could be heard as he disappeared into the smoky haze where the cyclone once stood.

Allen stumbled slightly at his crutch being taken away but that was the least of his worries. He whirled around and stood firm, fighting the pain he was feeling and readying himself for another fight. Lavi raised his hammer and Tyki stood beside him.

The Noah sighed. "We seem to have missed our opportunity," he stated.

The smoke cleared and a large, looming, dragon like creature stood before them. Lavi's eye widened as he looked on it. He had never before come across any creature like this in his life, and he had seen a lot of different creatures before.

Lulubell shrieked in her new form. Though, it wasn't that new to her or Tyki; for her, this was her trump card: all the power of a dragon and the defense of water. The liquid shell of a body made it impossible for her to receive damage from anything. Her tendrils shot out from her body, striking anything within her reach. She pulled Kanda closer to her stomach but he was still struggling to get free. Each time he squirmed in her grasp, though, the tighter her grip became. She was not going to let any of them live.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled as he started to lunge toward the creature.

Tyki stepped in front of him, holding his arm out to keep Allen back. "Not so fast, Walker."

"Let me pass Tyki," he demanded.

The Portuguese man looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing a bright yellow. "You are in no shape to take her on."

Lavi stood beside him. "He's right Allen; you're wounds are pretty bad. To try and fight right now would be suicide. Let us handle it."

Tyki shook his head and held his other hand up to Lavi. "Her target is you, Red. They want you and I'll be damned if I give you to them. Take Walker and get out of here."

Lavi sulked, his grip on his hammer tightened. "No way. I'm not leaving you here with only a fraction of your power to deal with her."

"I can manage enough on my own. Now get out of here," Tyki commanded.

Lavi didn't want to leave, but at the moment, Allen's well being was more important than Lavi's stubbornness. He grit his teeth and went to Allen, holding the Brit close before situating his hammer between the two of them. Allen squirmed in Lavi's grip.

"Let me go Lavi! I have to save Kanda!"

"No, Allen. Do you think Yuu-chan would let you fight in that condition? And if I don't take care of you, I'll have a nice encounter later with Mugen and I really don't want that."

Allen continued to struggle until searing pain filled his body from his injuries. He let out a small moan. The pain was so intense that he almost toppled over in Lavi's arms.

"Fine, but you had better bring him back to me," Allen gave in.

Lavi nodded and turned to Tyki. "I'm coming back whether you like it or not." With that, he extended the hammer and he and Allen flew away on its handle.

Tyki smirked. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't come back," he said to the air, turning his gaze to his once sister.

She was thrashing around with her tentacle appendages, trying to hit her unseen target while squeezing the life out of Kanda. "Show yourself to me Tyki Mikk so that I can verify with my own eyes that Master's former favorite still lives! It'll give him great satisfaction to draw the blood from your veins!"

Tyki slowly walked around behind Lulubell and launched a surprise attack at her back, testing the waters and how well she could sense him.

She immediately felt the dark matter leave his body and deflected his attack, sending one of her many tentacle extremity flying at Tyki's location, the appendage's tip transforming into a dagger; it grazed by his left arm and he rolled away. When she reeled her hand back, she noticed the blood and smiled.

"You don't normally shed blood that easily, Tyki. Tell me, what is it that's making you slow? Are you doing it on purpose or have you lost some of your battle senses?"

"I'm hurt, Lu," he said sarcastically. Her arms wailed in the direction of his voice; he dodged, taking a moment to find another place before speaking again. "If you remember correctly, strategy is my key point in any battle. Maybe this is all in my plan to fight you."

"Very unlikely," she said as another appendage went flying in his direction. This time he phased through the ground and resurfaced a few feet from his previous location.

His eyes locked on Kanda. _There has to be a way to free him. If I use dark energy, she'll pinpoint my location in an instant; so how do I do it?_

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi landed and helped Allen sit and lean against an alley wall. Making quick work, he bent down to redress the Brit's wounds, tightening the bandages.

Allen hissed in pain at the pressure being applied.

"Sorry pal, but I have to get them tight or they won't work," the red head instructed.

"S'okay, Lavi. I-_hiss-_know how bandages work. Just go help save Kanda," the Brit said through the pain.

"Not until I get you stable first," Lavi said, finishing the wrapping on Allen's chest. He shrugged off his jacket, tearing it to wrap a newer bandage around Allen's leg.

The silver haired man grabbed Lavi's arms, stopping his movements, his eyes pleading. "Please Lavi; I can take care of this. Just go already."

Lavi's emerald eye could see the concern on Allen's face. If the situation had been reversed and his lover was the one in danger, he would feel the exact same way. He took a moment and he weighed his options. Allen seemed fine and he cold technically leave him but he didn't want to chance leaving him with so many Akuma around and who knows how many other Noah that could potentially be hiding. Understanding all of this, as well as how Allen was in no shape to fight for his loved one, he nodded.

"Stay hidden and we'll come find you; Yuu-chan too," he clasped his hands over Allen's, gaining him a thankful smile. Using his hammer, he darted off back toward the fight, riding the hammer in the same fashion he had left it in.

Allen turned his concentration to his leg. The cut had closed and stopped bleeding for the most part but he finished wrapping it up just to be safe. After finishing, he pulled himself up and began stumbling back toward the battlefield. He wasn't too conscious when he and Lavi left the combat zone but he could tell which direction they had come from by the hazy dust in the air over the city. As he walked, using the walls as a crutch, he felt something tug on his hair. He swatted at it and the thing flew to eye level.

"Tim! Where have you been?" he asked. The golden golem sighed and nuzzled his Master's cheek. "I'm fine Tim, but can you help me get back to the others? Kanda is…" his words trailed off as concern and fear plagued his face. Tim fluttered away from his face and circled the air before flying off in the direction of the fight. Allen quickened his pace the best he could behind Tim, still ignoring the searing pain from his wounds.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Tyki slammed into a parked car. An aftershock of clashing waves of dark energy had sent him flying backwards and the car broke his fall. Picking himself up, he resumed his fighting stance.

"You can't touch me, Tyki; no one can," Lulubell confidently boasted.

"That may be true, my dear, but it seems you may have forgotten about my pets."

She cackled. "I haven't; why do you think I've been keeping you away from my body? I won't give you the chance to place those creatures in me nor will I give you the chance to reject my existence so that you can kill me."

Tyki smirked, running his fingers through his now loose hair while beads of sweat rolled down his naked chest. "As cunning a tactician as always, Lu. However," he began as he phased through the ground, coming up behind her as his hand pressed within mere inches of her water body, "you miscalculated. Reject," he whispered.

She wailed and tried to retaliate but it was too late. A vacuum formed around her and the air was instantly destroyed. Kanda struggled to remain conscious in the vacuum and Tyki knew his ability would only be able to work for this one moment.

Frozen in place, Lulubell shrieked without sound and writhed in pain. Tyki strolled over to where she held Kanda, creating a sharp sword-like object with his dark energy in his right hand. Using the energy blade, he cut through Lulubell's tentacle hold on the Japanese man and put his arm around Kanda's waist, holding him in place. As soon as he touched him, Kanda was able to breath and he gasped, drinking in what air he could.

He glared at Tyki but the Noah paid no attention to the threat behind it. Holding tightly to the swordsman, he walked out of the vacuum.

As the two stepped outside the looming sphere, Lavi landed. He rushed over to their side, retracting his hammer as he moved and putting it into the holster.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Che," he answered, adjusting the sword at his side while trying to breath normally again.

"Where's Lulubell?"

Tyki motioned with his thumb toward the vacuum sphere.

Lavi's eye widened and he itched for the answer to his question. Before he could ask it, Tyki spoke up.

"My ability to reject, Red. I created an airless vacuum around her but it won't last long I'm afraid. Normally it would kill whoever is in there, but with my powers still bound, I can't maintain it long enough for it to do any permanent damage. It was the only thing I could do at the time to save that one," he pointed disdainfully toward Kanda.

"I don't need saving," Kanda sneered.

Tyki smirked. "Oh of course not, my bad. I meant he had everything under control, I just wanted to have some fun." His sarcasm grated Kanda's nerves.

"What should we do now?" Lavi asked, sensing that if their conversation went on that the two older men would be at each other's throats instead of Lulubell's.

"We could run away," Lavi suggested.

"Hell no," Kanda bit out. "That bitch is going down for what she's done to me and the Moyashi."

"Then how do you suggest we beat water, huh? The only thing that would work would be sunlight and I don't really see a heat wave in the near future," the red head retorted.

"Che. Fucking idiot," Kanda seethed. His anger was at its boiling point and Lavi's smartass remarks were not helping matters.

"I have an idea," Tyki chimed in. "Once the vacuum disappears, I can distract her with my dark energy, attacking her while you two get in close enough to hit her with the Innocence."

"But how are we supposed to hit her? If she's in that water form, our weapons won't make contact," Lavi pointed out.

"If she's concentrating her attack at me, she shouldn't have time to go on the defensive, giving you time to strike. There will be a moment when she attacks that her body solidifies but it is only a fraction of a second. You have to be ready for that," Tyki explained.

Kanda drew Mugen, itching to fight as an evil smirk spread across his face. "She's free," he said, the others turned and noticed the vacuum slowly fading until the water creature before them fully took shape once more.

"I'm…going…to kill you!" she threatened, her eyes narrowing on Tyki.

"Ah, so you used the rest of your energy to keep your senses within the vacuum," Tyki shrugged it off.

"How are you still alive?" she hissed.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Lu," he dismissed.

Lulubell towered over them, her eyes roaming over the three opposing her. She knew they probably had a plan to attack, so she quickly calculated her move. In a matter of seconds, she sent out three sharp tentacles toward each of them. The three dodged and took the offensive, splitting up in order to confuse her. However, she wasn't about to let them get the upper hand like that. She followed the Innocence with her senses in order to keep tabs on the accommodators and she kept her eyes in the direction of Tyki's dark energy since she still couldn't physically see him.

Kanda was the first to strike, slicing at her with Mugen. She contorted her body and the blade slid right through the liquid.

"Fuck," he muttered as he landed, Mugen still pointed at her.

Lavi swung his hammer and had the same thing happen to him. Taking a moment to recover, he called out his seals, attempting to summon the fire seal once more. Lulubell saw this and, before having the chance to activate the seal, she sent three tentacles flying at him. Two grazed his arm and the other knocked him off his feet with enough force that sent him flying into a nearby building. The impact was so great that the he fell unconscious to the ground. The wall broke from the impact and the rubble piled over his body. In that moment, they had lost the upper hand and their strategy had been shot to hell.

Tyki's amber eyes flashed with anger when he saw his lover soar through the air and impale the building. His fists clenched at his side, his fury boiling as his sanity walked the thin line of humanity and pleasure. The Noah within him stirred at Tyki's overwhelming rage.

_Let me out. You know I can kill her even with this accursed necklace on. Let me take revenge for him._

Tyki fought the Noah back, quelling his anger for the moment. He gathered a fist full of dark energy and unleashed it, the beam of energy racing toward Lulubell. It made contact and she screamed in pain at the force pushing against one of her smaller abrasions.

Lashing out, she sent a wave of spear headed tentacles toward Tyki. He dodged the best he could but there were too many for him to keep the pace up for long. Soon after the barrage started, he faltered to the ground and didn't have enough time to avoid the remainder of her assault. Her appendages struck him multiple times, slicing open fresh wounds on his arms and legs. He writhed in pain and tried to get up to run from her but couldn't as she had already transformed her arms back into pure water. The slithery limbs hooked around his neck, pulling him up and holding him a few inches from the ground. He raised his arms to try and force them off but all he could grasp was water. Coughing, he tried to catch his breath. He tried to use his power to reject one more time but because he already used it to free Kanda, he was unable to use it again to save himself.

"This is just perfect! Getting you and Bookman Jr. in the same day! Master will be pleased."

"Like hell I'll let you take me or him," Tyki threatened through gasping for air as he tried to fight his way free.

"You're in no position to make threats, dear brother," she boasted as she squeezed harder. "You can't use that trick twice on me," her golden eyes locked and narrowed at him from the watery face she had donned. "You're out of energy," she smirked at realizing that he had nothing left to attack with.

His equally amber eyes locked onto hers as she spoke. Just as she realized he had no more energy, Tyki noticed a shadow flying up behind Lulubell. "Perhaps, but he isn't," he commented just as Kanda thrusted Mugen into Lulubell's side with all his might. He had caught the instant her guard was down and was able to make contact with her solid body, if only briefly. The woman cringed and her hold on Tyki loosened enough for him to phase through the remainder of her grasp. Using the ground, he disappeared and then reappeared some distance away, rubbing his neck from the strangulation he had experienced.

Kanda stood next to him, keeping an eye on his still alive enemy. His cat-like hunger to pounce at the next opening radiated from his body.

"Thanks; seems we're even now," the Portuguese man said, standing once more, ready to fight with whatever power he could muster.

"Che. Don't think I did it on purpose. I saw an opening; I took it," he growled out.

Lulubell reeled around, feeling her fresh wound. The pain was getting to her since she had received multiple lesions from the Innocence but she kept pushing herself to fight, her body growing larger.

With blinding anger, she lashed out, her multiple limbs striking everything within her range. The two fighters dodged what they could. However, one of the watery extremities landed on Kanda's sword arm and tightened, causing him to lose his grasp on Mugen. Before he could do anything, another had hold of his other hand along with both of his legs, pulling him quickly toward her. She grinned demonically and pulled him into her watery body. He choked on the water invading his lungs.

Tyki's eyes widened in fear at what had transpired before his eyes. "Kanda!" he yelled as he continued avoiding the tentacles that attacked him. He didn't know what he could do this time since all of his energy was almost depleted. There was no way to pull off another rejection, he knew that, and phasing would definitely not work with Lulubell. He continued dodging the tendrils and kept thinking of how to save Kanda—again—as he watched the Japanese man's eyes slowly close and his struggling body come to a halt.

"Hahahaha! Pitiful creatures! You were defeated before you even started! You can't touch me _dear brother_ and this human will die soon without any air! You're all alone so what will you do?" she snickered.

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to see a large claw in her face, slicing down with the force of its owner.

Allen's eyes reflected his anger along with a hint of amber.

Landing beside Tyki, the Brit glanced over to him.

Tyki noticed the change in the young boy, noting just who it was that was addressing him at the moment. He nodded. "Fourteenth," he responded out of respect.

Allen's glare focused back on Lulubell.

"You've lost yourself, haven't you, Noah of Lust?" the silver haired man addressed.

Her golden eyes narrowed and she seethed in anger. "I've lost nothing! Everything I've given to my Master, I gave willingly. He helped me find my true power!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And not even you can stop me," she said.

"We'll see. Tyki," the 14th said with Allen's voice. The Noah of Pleasure listened intently. "Go get Lavi, he's still alive, and get him out of here by whatever means you have to. I'll take care of this right now."

Nodding in response, he pushed through the pain from his abrasions and rushed over to where Lavi had landed under the rubble. Pushing the debris aside, he found the red head unconscious and struggling to breath properly. Picking him up, he carried him out of the destroyed building, using his phasing ability to walk through it without any problems.

Giving the 14th one last look, he turned to leave the battlefield.

"No! You will not leave with him! I will be taking you all back to the Master!" Lulubell screamed as she quickly leapt toward the direction Tyki was fleeing in order to keep him from leaving.

Allen jumped between her and the Noah of Pleasure, taking the incoming attack on his back. The pain was excruciating and his body fell forward from the blow.

Tyki turned to see Allen jump into the attack and his eyes widened when several daggers pierced through his chest. His limp body hung from the appendages.

"Walker!" he exclaimed.

A larger tentacle hit Tyki's side, sending him into a nearby lamppost. His back took the impact and his hands dropped Lavi from his arms. He fell to his knees and Lavi landed on the ground in front of him, rolling slightly out of his reach. The cuts on his body were bleeding too much; he couldn't move. His power was depleted. He held his hand out, reaching for Lavi, though unable to reach him.

Lulubell wrapped a tentacle around Lavi's body and pulled it into her own watery stomach next to an unconscious Kanda. Tyki watched through blurry eyes and could do nothing; he mentally cursed himself before things went black.

Lulubell laughed in triumph, eyes closing as she gloated.

When her eyes opened, she noticed a figure leap above her.

Allen's foot landed on her head, knocking her down to the ground. He gracefully floated to the ground in front of her and his grey eyes met Lulubell's, bloodthirsty and pissed off. She shivered at the direct gaze.

He wrapped his left hand around her throat and threatened her.

"Let. Them. Go," he demanded as the blood from his wounds dripped slowly to the ground.

The green glow of the cross on his hand exploded, enveloping him in a shroud of green light. His hand reached for her throat, firmly grabbing hold. His grip tightened as the energy from his Innocence pushed beyond its limits. In the blink of an eye, a white hooded cape surrounded his body as a silver mask covered his eyes. He removed his left hand from her throat and pulled at his left hand with his right one, the arm transforming into a large, white broadsword with a black cross down the middle. He stood in front of her, the sword's tip pointed at her throat.

Lulubell recovered from almost being choked to death and her eyes widened. "Why do you have that sword?" she hissed.

Allen didn't answer but lunged at Lulubell's center where Kanda and Lavi were being 'kept.' He sliced through the water beast and exposed his two friends to the air once again, catching them with strands of his cape. Landing on the other side of the Noah, he gently placed his friends on the ground before returning his attention to Lulubell.

She thrashed in pain as her body transformed back into her human form, the grey of her skin and the cross stigmata across her forehead slowly faded away.

Allen walked back toward her, towering above her writhing body. "Pitiful soul; now you're free."

"What did you do to me? Aagh!" she exclaimed, grasping her head with her hands as she wailed in pain, curling into the fetal position on the ground.

"Your Noah is gone; you're human once again."

"No! No! No! You evil little brat! You've destroyed me!"

As she thrashed in anguish, a large winged Akuma swooped down from the sky and picked Lulubell up in its claws. It glared at the accommodator as it immediately took to the sky once again, flying away from the town.

Allen watched it fly away as the silver mask fell to his neck and his attention was drawn back to his friends. The Brit sighed in relief, knowing that the danger of the Noah was past; however, his eye, still activated, drew his attention to the oncoming Akuma flying rapidly toward their location. He turned to face them, their bodies creating a dark cover in the sky, blotting out the sun. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees, the exertion getting to be too much for him. Trying desperately to keep himself awake long enough to finish them off, he gathered whatever strength remained and tried to stand but fell once more to the ground. He fought so hard to stay conscious but the ground seemed to be getting closer and closer. His ears perked up at the sound of boots walking slowly toward him. Blinking to try and clear the blurriness, he watched as the figure of a man stopped beside him, looming over his fallen body.

The man glared at the Brit before turning toward the horde of Akuma that now hovered above the battlefield. The sky lit up in a blinding flash; it was the last thing Allen saw before the cold, embracing darkness took hold of him.

The unknown fighter evaluated the scene before him, surveying the damage to the city along with the injuries of the three accommodators before his attention was drawn to the Noah unconscious in front of a lamppost.

Walking over to the unconscious Noah and bending at the knees, he exhaled the smoke in his lungs, considering his options. After a brief moment, he returned to the others, fumbling through the Japanese man's clothes. Finding what he needed, he pulled Kanda's phone from his pocket, dialing the number for the Order.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Chief! Urgent incoming message from Kanda's group sir!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran toward Komui's desk, handing him the message.

Purple eyes glanced over the message.

_The Noah threat here is over. Bookman's notes were found. These four need immediate medical attention. _

"Who called this in?" Komui asked while lowering the paper to the desk.

"Um, I believe it was _him,_ from what I could gather."

"Is that so?" Komui asked hypothetically, wondering why that man would be anywhere near those four to begin with. "Was that all he said?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm," Komui said, his attention quickly going to a subordinate in the room next to one of the phones. "Get in touch with whatever contacts we have in the area. Tell them four of our people are in need of immediate medical support."

The man nodded and reached for the phone, dialing as quickly as he could and relaying the message to the teams around the area.

Komui sat back in his seat, his hands clasped in front of his face while he thought.

"Chief?" Johnny asked.

The leader's eyes turned up to meet Johnny's. "Return to what you were doing for now and thank you for the message."

"O-okay," he said hesitantly, wondering what his boss was thinking. As he exited, Reever walked in, the two exchanging glances as they passed each other. Reever could read the worry on Johnny's face and knew right away that something had happened.

"Komui?" Reever asked as he entered the office.

The Chinese man looked up from his desk, his hands falling from their clasped position and landing firmly on his desk.

Reever stood in front of the desk, leaning forward to hide whatever would transpire between the two.

"Cross contacted us using Kanda's phone. He was in the area they were sent to it seems, but I don't know why because his orders had been for a completely different location."

"Perhaps he found it in his best interest to head there for the time being; you know how he operates."

"Yes, but he also said he wouldn't contact us at all, which means that something serious must have happened. I'm worried about the other four. If he had to call us to relay the message of what happened, I want to know the condition of the others as soon as possible."

There was a slight pause in the room as Reever pondered the look on Komui's face. Reever was good at many things, and being able to read and interpret the Chinese man's facial expressions was one of his many talents. "You want to go see for yourself, don't you?"

Komui hesitated for a moment but knew he couldn't lie to Reever. He nodded.

"It's too dangerous for you to leave here. If they catch you…" he trailed off.

"I know," Komui said, his head hanging low.

Reever sighed. "How about I go instead?"

Komui's eyes narrowed as they darted at his assistant. "And that's better how?"

"Well, I don't know near as much information as you do, Chief, so the threat wouldn't be as bad if I were to be captured."

"I—I mean, we can't afford to lose you though," Komui lost his cool briefly as his hand slammed onto the table at the thought of Reever being taken hostage by the Earl.

"Then send me with an escort of accommodators. We have a couple on standby and I believe Tiedoll's group is nearby that area. He can meet us there as back up."

Komui let the idea roll through his mind. He sighed and fell back into his chair. "Fine. Take Lenalee and Kory with you for now. Let me know what's going on as soon as you can," he ordered.

Reever nodded and left the office to find the two accommodators. As he neared the door he heard Komui call out to him.

"Assistant Chief Reever," Komui called out.

The Australian man turned slightly to acknowledge his superior.

"Be very careful and come back safely," Komui asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Will do Chief," he responded, waving back as he left the room.

_What is going on? Cross has ulterior motives all the time, I know that, but why was he there? What was he looking for?_

Komui's eyes widened.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. _Why didn't I think of it before. Allen; he was watching Allen. Now the only question is to why…_

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi stirred and cringed at the pounding in his head. Moving his hand to his forehead, he slowly sat up. He hadn't moved that far when a sudden nausea took over and forced him back to his pillow, groaning out loud as his head fell back onto something very soft and fluffy. It was then he realized he was on a bed.

The sudden realization caught him off guard and he shot up in bed, paying no attention to the queasiness in his stomach. Scanning the room, he noticed his three companions were in matching beds with machines hooked up to them, though Kanda was sitting up in bed eating a bowl of soba.

The Japanese man heard something stir and his deep azure eyes caught Lavi's. His eyes narrowed and he motioned toward the door with his sapphire orbs. The red head focused on the wooden frame and noticed a curly haired man standing against it.

"Mister Tiedoll?" he asked.

"Ah! You're awake. How are you feeling?" the man asked as he walked over to the bed and sat beside the red head. As he did so, he pushed the button on the bed to alert the nurse on duty.

His adrenaline subsiding, Lavi's attention was once again drawn to the nausea in his stomach. His arms hugged his waist and he bent over the bed, emptying whatever contents were left in his stomach into a nearby trashcan.

"I've felt better," he answered, sitting back up and wiping his mouth with a warm, damp towel that rested on the side table in a water basin. The shock lessened and he noticed the bandages wrapped around his upper body and arms, along with the one on his head. His clothes had been changed and he could feel bandages on his legs as well. "What the hell happened?"

"That's something we're wondering as well," Tiedoll explained. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Lavi thought for a moment. As he did so, a woman came in with a tray of soup, bread, and water. Handing it to Tiedoll, she smiled before leaving the room. He handed the tray to Lavi and insisted he try to eat something even though his stomach wasn't agreeing with him at the moment.

The red head took a sip of the water and then a bite of bread, not wanting to put the soup in his stomach just yet. His mind went back over the events of the fight and he remembered, vividly, everything that had happened up until the wall. He told all he could recall to the General.

"The last thing I remember," he continued to explain to Tiedoll, "was flying through the air and hitting a large wall."

"Hmm. That really doesn't help much. Yuu-kun can't remember much either after being drawn into that Noah's watery body. I suppose we'll have to wait for those two to wake before finding anything else out," the old man smiled comfortingly at Lavi, who had now taken to eating his soup.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here and how did we end up in this place?"

"Well, I received an urgent call from Komui. He asked that I meet Assistant Chief Reever and two other accommodators here. Our orders were to help in the recovery of the group sent here to gather information on Bookman. We arrived an hour after a medical team had gotten to you and helped them with what we could. Most of the injuries had to be cared for at the battle site and we couldn't really move any of you until your bleeding stopped. When the ambulance finally showed up, we carted all four of you here. The Order has a good relationship with this hospital and it is protected for the most part against the Earl's attacks; well, for now anyway."

Lavi nodded as he swallowed his soup. "And how long ago was that?"

Tiedoll put his finger to his chin, raising his head as if to think. "I believe that was over thirteen hours ago."

Lavi's eye widened. "We've been out of it that long?"

"Yes; your wounds were extensive. The doctors here were worried it would take a few days for any of you to wake up. However, Kanda's ability helped him heal faster than any of you. He woke up about three hours after coming here. Assistant Chief Reever brought a few vials of the blood transfusion with him to use on you all to help the healing but the Noah's body rejected it and, seeing as how Allen fared against it the last time he was in the hospital, they didn't even give any to him. You, however, it seems to have helped quite a bit."

"Is that right," he said, looking over at the still unconscious Brit and Noah, wondering why Allen's body would reject the serum. _It's natural Tyki would reject it_, he thought, _because he's a Noah but why would Allen? Unless…_

The door to the room opened once more and Reever walked inside, interrupting Lavi's thought process. "Good to see you're okay," he said, walking to Lavi's bedside.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a first fight," he said, though a lingering question remained on his lips. He opened his mouth to voice it, but closed it right away, not wanting to show his concern at the moment.

Reever could sense something was up with the young man. He glanced over to the still bodies of Allen and Tyki.

"The doctors said they're fine, they just need to rest. There's no immediate danger anymore to either of them. Though, they had a hard time treating Tyki because of him being a Noah and all. It seems, however, we've learned something new about him."

"And that would be?" Lavi questioned, finishing up his soup and bread.

"It seems he has regenerative powers like Kanda. After looking at the blood work, it seems there's an unknown factor in his genetic makeup that does resemble the gene we extracted from Kanda, but its construction is vastly different. We can't even isolate it enough to begin to break it down and examine it thoroughly. And on top of that," Reever trailed off and looked at Allen.

"On top of that, what?" Lavi pushed.

Reever looked back at him. "Something came up in Allen's blood work that wasn't there the last time he was admitted to the hospital. We've concluded that the Innocence has permanently fused with him but there was something else showing up that we couldn't pinpoint. And because of the scope on which it appears, it's too faint to identify right now. We're planning to keep an eye on it though and do more blood work when we get back to headquarters since we have equipment there that is more advanced."

_That could be the answer, _the red head thought as he listened to Reever's explanation. Lavi nodded and handed his food tray to Tiedoll, who took it and rose from his seat.

"I'll return later; I need to see how things are going with our look outs," the curly haired General excused himself. Before he left, he went to Kanda's bedside and took the tray from his son as well. Kanda 'che'd' at the gesture and closed his eyes to meditate.

"Reever," Lavi spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I need to get back to the hotel and get a few things. Is there any way for me to go right now?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Reever answered. "No, Lavi. I'd rather you not leave the hospital right now. You understand," his words hoping for the red head's nod of agreement.

Lavi sighed in resignation. "I understand."

"Is there anything I can get for you or have one of the others go get?"

"I wish you could, but as a Bookman, only I know what needs to be gathered and what doesn't."

"How about I send a couple of people over to gather everything and have them take it back to the Order for now? That way you'll have everything waiting for you when you return."

Lavi nodded at the man.

Reever headed for the door to relay the order. Before he could reach the handle, Tiedoll burst into the room.

"I have to leave for a moment," the curly headed man exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Reever inquired.

"There's a new accommodator in this town. I'm taking Lenalee with me to find the person; a piece of the Innocence I carry is reacting."

Reever gestured for him to leave and tend to his duty as a General. "It never seems to end, huh?" he smiled back at Lavi who answered him with a boyish grin of understanding.

The door closed and Lavi was left with a full stomach and his thoughts. He leaned back on his bed and let his mind process everything that had happened. During his moment of reflection, he had somehow managed to fall asleep. When his eyes opened once more, he realized Kanda was no longer in his bed. Rising from his own, he walked over to Allen's side, looking over his friend.

He realized just how battered the Brit was upon seeing the bandages that were still harboring bloodstains and the bruises all over his exposed skin. Though Reever said the wounds weren't fatal and he was out of danger, it still looked awfully painful. It seemed to Lavi that every time Allen went out on a mission, he would come back in tatters. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that his friend could stay away from such pain from here on out. Sighing, his legs moved him to Tyki's side.

A long curtain, giving privacy to the occupant, sectioned off each bed in the hospital room. He pulled the one at Tyki's bed shut, giving him enough solitude to be alone with his lover for now. Slowly and quietly, he pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched over the man.

His fingers pushed back loose strands of dark, wavy hair, softly trailing down the man's face and hovering over his lips momentarily before he retracted them. Staring at the motionless body on the bed, he sighed. He couldn't help but think that everything was his fault. Lulubell had made it very clear her purpose was to capture him. If he hadn't been stubborn and actually handed himself over to her, none of this would have happened. Then again, if he had done that, who was to say she wouldn't attack anyway once he was in her clutches? How was he able to trust a Noah?

That thought shook him to the core when he realized the force behind the words in his mind. His eye widened and he looked over Tyki once more.

_He's a Noah, too, but I trust him so why can't I trust the others? Is it because it's him? Because he defected from the group and has proven himself reliable? Or is it because I love him?_

_Wait! Love? Love…I…do love him. I've expressed that to him; he knows how I feel and I know he loves me as well. But that doesn't help in the least. No. Love requires trust and I trust him; not because he's a Noah but because he's a man of integrity and is true to his word. If he says something, he follows through with it. I have to believe him._

His thoughts kept rambling through his mind until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Tyki's hand was twitching and Lavi turned his focus to it, moving his own hand to see what was wrong. He turned Tyki's palm over. As he pried open Tyki's hand, a Tease fluttered from the tight grip.

The butterfly like golem fluttered around the room until its attention was focused on the red head. It floated over to him and nuzzled his face. Lavi felt it was somehow trying to comfort him. Then he remembered Tyki saying the Tease was part of him and then it made sense.

Lavi's face softened and he lifted his finger to the butterfly, stroking it with his fingertip.

"Thanks," he said softly as he nuzzled his nose up to it. The creature landed on Lavi's shoulder and he sat back in his seat, watching Tyki sleep.

_Even unconscious you're thinking of me, huh? _He smiled as the thought passed through his mind.

A few moments later, his body began to stiffen due to the position he was in. He reasoned he should go back to bed but he didn't want to leave Tyki's side. Thinking it over, he stood and climbed into the bed next to the older man, pulling the covers tightly over them both and wrapping his arms around the warm body of his lover. He rested his head on Tyki's chest and the Tease fluttered to the headboard of the bed, keeping watch over the two sleeping beneath it.


	20. Home Again

**AN: Sorry for the long wait; things have been…interesting to say the least **** Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out **** Makes for better writing~**

**Last time:**

Lavi's face softened and he lifted his finger to the butterfly, stroking it with his fingertip.

"Thanks," he said softly as he nuzzled his nose up to it. The creature landed on Lavi's shoulder and he sat back in his seat, watching Tyki sleep.

_Even unconscious you're thinking of me, huh? _He smiled as the thought passed through his mind.

A few moments later, his body began to stiffen due to the position he was in. He reasoned he should go back to bed but he didn't want to leave Tyki's side. Thinking it over, he stood and climbed into the bed next to the older man, pulling the covers tightly over them both and wrapping his arms around the warm body of his lover. He rested his head on Tyki's chest and the Tease fluttered to the headboard of the bed, keeping watch over the two sleeping beneath it.

And now for chapter 20…

**Home Again**

Tyki slowly opened his eyes to the dim light in the hospital room, blinking in order to wash away the haze before him. His vision was still slightly blurred as he scanned the room around him, not moving his head. He put together quite quickly that he was in the hospital from the cream-colored curtain looming around the bed and the monitors hooked up to his body. Once focused, he felt the pain in his body. His muscles were sore and he could still feel the lacerations from the fight, but he also felt the stitches and bandages tightly wrapped around his skin. Other than feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks, he was fine. A small flutter caught his attention and he gently lifted his fingers up from where they rested on the bed beside him. The Tease fluttered from its perch and hovered over him before landing on one the outstretched fingers, quickly phasing back into the Portuguese man's body. His stomach rumbled and he figured he should try and find the call button for the nurse. As he shifted his body, he felt a tug on his right side. Upon a quick, blurry inspection, he turned his head only to get a face-full of red hair. He smirked at what he had woken up to. Lavi was fast asleep beside him, clinging gently to Tyki's side. He forgot about calling the nurse and rolled his body to accommodate the two of them better. Having more room on the bed made it easier for them to snuggle together. As soon as Tyki had moved, Lavi nestled in closer to the Portuguese man, curling up slightly. Tyki hooked his arm over Lavi's waist and pulled him even closer. The red head shivered at the touch but sighed, smiling peacefully as he slept. Tyki decided to wait on food and not let this opportunity go to waste. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep with his lover in his arms.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The door to the hospital room opened and shut quietly as soft footsteps fell on the floor. A stoic man entered the room and made his way past the closed curtain where the Noah and the red head were sleeping to the bed on the far side of the room. He closed the curtain and stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at the still asleep figure of one Allen Moyashi Walker.

"Che," Kanda voiced quietly as he sat on the side of the bed, his eyes not leaving Allen's body for a moment. He watched the slow rise and fall of the Brit's chest before his sharp, sapphire eyes glanced over every bandage wrapped around the white skin of his… He scowled at the thought lingering in his mind, fighting hard not to admit the fact that he did, in fact, have a lover and it was the irritating martyr of a brat named Allen Walker. However, he couldn't deny the relationship between him and the Moyashi in his mind, but he would never admit to it outright and would destroy the first person to mention it aloud. Or so he went on believing as he made a seat for himself on the edge of the bed.

When his eyes roamed over the wound on Allen's chest, he furrowed his brow, recalling the incident with Lulubell and what the Noah had done to his Moyashi. He never really worried about himself, knowing that he would heal in no time; but when it came to the Brit, it was a different story. Kanda recalled that Allen couldn't take the injections of the serum they made using his blood, which meant he knew full well that if Allen were ever seriously wounded again, like he was now, it would take longer for him to heal. Knowing that, Kanda understood that it was possible that the Brit could actually not heal and stay in this coma like state for a lot longer. As it stood, not even the doctors were optimistic. Kanda furrowed his brow further in anger and frustration.

_He'll live. He's too stubborn not to._ His thoughts calmed him slightly but it was the small cough that escaped Allen's mouth that drew his attention back to reality and his face softened slightly in concern. Allen seemed as though he were in pain from the anguished look on his face. Kanda noticed a water bowl next to the bed. Leaning over, he reached for the cloth next to it and dampened it. He wrung out the extra water and gently wiped Allen's face with the cold cloth. A sigh of content escaped out of the silver haired man's lips and the painful expression on his face faded. After completing his not so thorough wipe down, Kanda put the cloth aside and sat back down on the bed.

The Brit was sleeping, which was a good sign. The sedatives the doctors gave him were strong enough to give the young man a nice rest while they gave him painkillers through the IV drip. Kanda scowled again at the machines hooked up to the Brit.

"Fucking annoying," he whispered out loud at the beeping machines. As he spoke, Allen's left arm twitched. Kanda hesitantly reached for it, recoiling his own hand when he noticed what he was doing. After a moment of silence, and watching the Brit's hand twitch more frequently, he finally put his dry, calloused hand over Allen's, clasping their fingers together. The twitching stopped and Kanda remained as he was beside the Brit. No one could see them from behind the curtain so he reasoned that it would be okay to stay that way for the time being.

The time wore on and the Japanese man began to get annoyed at the stationary position he found himself in. Kanda wondered how long he had to sit and hold hands with someone that wasn't even coherent enough to appreciate it. Gritting his teeth, he finally let go of Allen's hand and sat quietly on the bedside. The ticking clock reverberated in his mind along with the beeping and booping of the machines. Trying to get a grip on his temper and annoyance, he found a way to shut out the sounds and focus his mind. In the now almost quiet of the room, Kanda nodded off into a meditative state. Finding solace in the trance, he let his mind clear and listened to his breathing. Time went by and he was finally brought out of it by the shifting of sheets echoing in the room. His eyes opened and he watched for a sign of movement from the Moyashi but was slightly disappointed when he realized it wasn't the Brit moving. The next thought caused him to bare his teeth in disgust at what the _baka usagi_ was doing in the next bed over with the _fucking Noah. _He glared in their direction, hoping that it would reach them. To his surprise, the shifting stopped and the quiet resumed.

"Humph." He resumed meditating there on the bed.

**-LINE BREAK-**

A couple of hours passed and Kanda came out of his trance. It was nearly time for dinner but he was not in the least bit hungry. He was, however, very tired, something that never happened to him even after recovering from a fight. Though, thinking about it, he did exert a lot of his healing ability during the fight and had to come back from two near death experiences. Those alone took a great toll on his body and, seeing as how the effects of his healing were slowing, he wasn't too shocked at his body being more tired after it healed. His sapphire eyes glared at the Moyashi. _Definitely his fault._ Kanda thought of various ways in which one Allen Moyashi Walker would pay for creating this 'worry' he had come to inherit. He had never needed it before and really didn't want it now, but he cared for the Moyashi just as much as _those two_ people. Still, the Brit needed to understand a few things and, when he woke up, Kanda would be sure to make him understand.

He looked at the clock, at Allen, toward his own bed and then back to Allen. Figuring it best to just let things be at this point, he let out a very small sigh of discontent and curled up like a cat next to the Brit. He was too exhausted to care and he figured the only people that would dare to come into the room right now would be Reever or Tiedoll, both of whom knew—though Kanda hated to admit that _anyone_ knew—of the relationship between himself and the silver haired annoyance. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Reever dragged himself into the hospital room, quiet so as to not disturb any of the potentially sleeping patients. He had just gotten off the phone with Komui, informing the Chief of the contents a group would be bringing back to Headquarters for Lavi to cipher through when he returned. His 'this is only going to be a five minute conversation' phone call ended two hours later. Reever knew that his supervisor was putting off work asking half-assed questions that only Komui could come up with. Though they were time-consuming questions, Komui also wanted to know the state of the wounded. Reever gave him the abridged version of the situation, but the ever-sly Chinese man pushed and whined until his assistant chief gave in and gave him the detailed explanation of everything they had gathered since their arrival and the condition of the fighters.

The Australian man sighed and leaned on the doorframe, Komui's not so innocent face looming in his mind. "Forget the Earl; Komui's more of a threat," he sighed out loud. Reever looked about the room for the four inhabitants but to his surprise, found two empty beds and two pulled curtains. He face palmed lightly. "And now I have to babysit four grown-ups," his irritation growing and sarcastically displayed in his tone. He closed the door and found an empty bed, throwing himself onto it to try and get a moment of respite.

His eyes closed and he breathed out deeply, exhaling all of the negative energy and trying to take in more of the good in hopes of cleansing his body through his breathing. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a curtain open. He tried to fake it but, in the back of his mind, he knew he had a responsibility to make sure the accommodators were doing fine. He rolled his eyes open along with the slow roll of his body. Standing before him was Kanda, sapphire eyes in a half-open glare.

"How's Allen?"

"See for yourself," the Japanese man sneered before exiting the room. Reever did just that.

He walked over to Allen's bed and examined the monitors. After a thorough check of the machines, he did a once over of the bandages around Allen's wounds. Pulling out the fresh bandages and a pair of gloves, he reached for the scissors and began to cut the cloth. As he pulled the white coverings off and wiped the dried blood away, his eyes grew wide and he leaned closer to the wound on Allen's leg.

"What the hell?" he questioned out loud.

The wound on Allen's leg had stopped bleeding and looked to be almost completely healed. The only thing that could do something like that was Kanda's blood and Allen hadn't been given any so there was nothing Reever could think of that could explain what was happening. That was, until he glanced over at Tyki's bed. He remembered the exact same thing happened with Tyki's wounds, that they self-healed without the aid of Kanda's blood. But it still didn't tell him anything at why Allen was self-healing. None of his previous blood work ever indicated an abnormality, though the blood they analyzed after Allen got to the hospital was a bit different since his Innocence seemed to have evolved.

"That could be it," Reever told himself. "Won't know till we get back to HQ. Komui'll have a field day with this."

Realizing nothing further could be done with the situation, Reever put fresh bandages around the young Brit's wounds.

Dinner came and went with nothing interesting happening. Tiedoll and Lenalee had brought back the librarian, Miranda, so they spent their time acquainting her with Reever and the rest of the group that had come to rescue the accommodators. She was still very nervous about everything, but Lenalee reassured her that everything would be fine and all her questions would get answered eventually. She made it a point, however, to avoid the glaring swordsman because he still creeped her out. Said swordsman sat alone at the dinner table, oblivious to anything else happening and thinking back over the fight. Something didn't settle with him and he couldn't get any answers until Allen woke up.

Just as he thought about the Moyashi, a nurse ran into the cafeteria and reported that Allen had woken up. Sighs mingled with hopeful 'yeahs'. Reever excused himself to go check on the Brit and Kanda followed not long after.

Lavi was sitting on the end of Allen's bed with his legs crossed Indian style and his ever so charming boyish grin plastered on his face. Kanda wanted to smack it right off because the smile, to him, showed just how little the baka usagi thought of time and place. Gritting his teeth and restraining himself, he crossed his arms and stood at the end of the bed.

Allen slowly sat up in bed with the help of the nurses and Reever, careful of the different needles poked into his body. He smiled at Lavi's cheerful face and then noticed Kanda standing there. His eyes were a bit glossy from coming out from under the sedatives and his cheeks were a bit rosy. Adding that to the innocent, loving smile he gave, Kanda thought that everyone in the room would have to be sacrificed for looking upon his Moyashi's erotic face. He shifted silently where he stood and 'che'd' to affirm he had noticed the Brit.

"How are you feeling?" Reever asked while checking Allen's body.

"Surprisingly fine, actually. Just a bit groggy from whatever it is you drugged me with," he responded a bit sluggishly.

"Hmm. Well I suppose that's good news; deep breath," the Australian man paused as he listened to Allen's lungs. "And your Innocence?"

Allen held his left arm up and showed it to the assistant chief. "Nothing's changed."

"Really? Because your blood work says otherwise," Reever informed.

"Well," Allen thought, scratching his chin with his left hand. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit different; like I'm finally whole or something like that."

Reever sighed. "Guess you'll just have to let Komui examine you when we get back."

Allen froze where he sat, his eyes petrified at the words 'Komui' and 'examine'. "Is, is that really necessary? I mean, with these wounds, it'll be a while before I can do anything that strenuous," he said as he pulled off one of the bandages. His and everyone else's eyes, aside from Reever's, widened.

"The hell, Allen?" Lavi asked, pulling away the rest of the bandages. Kanda sneered and grabbed Lavi's shoulder.

"Don't do as you please, baka usagi," he bit out.

"Ehehehe…sorry Yuu-chan. Curiosity and all that," Lavi explained as he raised his hands in surrender and dropped the bandages he had accumulated.

Allen finished what Lavi started and was amazed that his wounds were completely closed up and small, puffy scars were the only reminiscent signs of his battle. "Um, what's going on?" Allen questioned.

"That's why I said Komui will need to examine you when we get back. I noticed this earlier tonight but wanted to see if you had any idea why this would happen without the use of the serum. I think it might be the work of the Innocence but I can't be sure. And Komui's the only one that can do a full diagnosis."

Hearing the commotion and not feeling the extra warmth in his bed, Tyki roused from his sleep. He overheard the talk about Allen's wounds self-healing and the hypothesis of it being the work of the Innocence but he chuckled at the nearsighted guess. True, it could be the work of the Innocence, but it was more plausible to say it was the 14th's doing. Pushing the thought aside, he opened his curtain and joined the others, yawning and scratching his stomach as he walked up to the group.

Lavi smiled wide at seeing the man while the others just vaguely acknowledged his presence since their main focus was on Allen.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" he questioned.

"Not when everyone's happy to see us all alive and well," Lavi answered, jumping off of the bed and making his way to Tyki's side. "Besides, you've slept long enough," he teased, bumping his hip into the still not so coherent Noah's. Tyki stumbled a bit at the unexpected movement and furrowed his brow at his childish lover.

Reever finished his check up of Allen and stood. "Seems you're okay for now. We need to leave as soon as possible seeing as how everyone's awake and in decent enough condition to leave. Your things have already been packed so once Allen and Tyki have eaten, we'll head out." With that, he left to go have another 'quick' conversation with Komui.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Tyki asked.

"I'll show ya; I'm still a bit hungry myself," Lavi answered, leading the way.

The couple left the room, followed not long after by the nurses, leaving Kanda and Allen alone together.

Allen was busy playing with the ever-growing Tim and paid no attention to Kanda until he felt the bed sink in beside him.

"What is it?" Allen asked, knowing that Kanda had questions or a lecture; either way, he wasn't looking forward to it. He knew full well that he had gone against Kanda's orders and he was ready for whatever the Japanese man had to say. However, what he wasn't expecting was to be engulfed by the larger man's frame. Kanda's arms wrapped tightly around Allen and pulled him into his chest. Tim was pushed out of the way and frantically fluttered in the air over Allen's head.

"Eh?" Allen questioned. Kanda's behavior was too weird and it reminded him of the few times Cross tried to be nice but it turned out to be just an act. His body tensed and he waited for the hit upside the head he was sure would come. When it never came, he opened his tightly shut eyes and relaxed his body, realizing that Kanda was genuinely doing this and there wouldn't be a fight just yet.

Kanda didn't respond at first, taking his time in holding the younger man. When it had been long enough to convey his feelings, he pushed Allen away and stared at him with that ever loving, furrowed brow, glaring pair of sapphire orbs. "If you ever do something idiotic like that again, I'll kill you," he finally said.

Allen, smiling, though he knew it was probably the last thing Kanda wanted as a response to a threat, picked up the swordsman's hands, clasping them with his own. "Sorry Kanda, but I couldn't let you die."

"Baka, you know I can revive."

"But that won't always last and you and I both know it," Allen replied point blank.

"Che. It'll be a long time before it wears off," he replied in his defense.

"But you're already showing signs of a slower healing rate," Allen responded.

"And? If it still works, then fine. Komui doesn't seem that worried so why should I?

"Well I am! What happens when you get a fatal wound on the battlefield that can't heal quick enough and you actually die?"

"Then it will be a good death," the swordsman coldly replied.

Seeing as how the conversation would go nowhere, Allen sighed and leaned his head forward, resting on Kanda's strong shoulder.

"Ne, Kanda," the Brit questioned while massaging the tops of the Japanese man's hands with his thumbs.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the last thing you remember about the fight?"

Kanda pulled away from the younger man and stared at him, knowing the direction this was heading. He didn't want to have this conversation right now but knew it had to happen. Seeing as how they were alone and could actually talk without having to worry about interruptions, he responded. "The baka usagi was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. _He_ was fighting with me for a while then that bitch pulled me into her watery body again. I kept conscious long enough to see you show up covered in that white cape and…" he paused.

"And what, Kanda?" Allen asked cautiously, sensing the anger in his lover's tone and the irritation on his face.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They were the same color as those bastards," he seethed.

Allen swallowed hard. He vaguely remembered what happened during the last part of the battle but was afraid to bring it up to Reever without talking to the others first.

"Care to explain?" Kanda asked.

"Well," the Brit began hesitantly. "Lavi left me to finish my bandages and then Tim showed up. He led me back to the fight because I wasn't going to just sit around and let any of you get hurt further, especially you. I ran into a swarm of Akuma on my way to your location and during that fight, my Innocence seemed to just take on a life of its own and it…evolved. The cape and mask came out of nowhere and I lost consciousness for a brief moment. When I regained my senses, the Akuma were destroyed and I was walking back to find you guys. That's when I felt something was off. Like part of me was competing with something else aside from the Innocence."

"What does that mean?" Kanda asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. But what I felt was inside me. I can't explain it because I just don't know what it is. And I don't want them to know because it might be-"

"Don't say it," Kanda interjected. "There's no way." The swordsman refused to believe and acknowledge the thought that somehow Allen had Noah blood in him along with the Innocence. "We'll keep it quiet for now and don't say a damn word to anyone else about it, got it?"

Allen nodded and leaned over into his lover's lap. Kanda put one arm around Allen's back and gently used his other to play with the Brit's hair.

The peaceful moment was rudely interrupted when a growl from the pit of hell reverberated around the room. Allen's eyes widened and he met Kanda's condescending glance.

"Ehehehe," Allen laughed fearfully. "Can I get some food?"

**-LINE BREAK-**

"You four are lucky to be alive right now; fighting that many Akuma at once on top four level threes _and_ a Noah! Are you all just careless or what?" Komui scolded before sitting down in his seat, sighing as his bottom hit the cushioned seat.

Allen spoke up in defense. "It's not like we could help it, Komui. We knew the risks going into that mission; you did too. We did what we could with what we had."

"Be that as it may, you should have called for help as soon as you knew there were that many Akuma and traces of a Noah around," the Supervisor instructed.

The four people being reprimanded sat on the sofa in the middle of his office, well three of them did; Kanda stood next to it, arms folded. "Now, about your Innocence," Komui asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Seems that Lavi was able to actually use his and Allen's evolved; that's safe to say, correct?"

"Yes," Allen and Lavi answered simultaneously. Allen folded his hands in his lap, fingers fidgeting. He had wanted to keep the news of his Innocence changing a secret for as long as he could. However, as soon as they arrived back to the Order, Komui swept him off to the lab as he had already received the data on his blood and wanted to investigate as soon as possible. When he found the abnormality, he isolated it and began to thoroughly screen the blood sample. During his breaks, he had Allen work on activating his Innocence in order to record the evolution.

"That's still so interesting," Komui said.

"What is?" the ever eager to have new information red head questioned.

"The way Allen's Innocence evolved."

"Isn't that what usually happens? I thought that's how the Generals received their positions, you know, when they reach over 100%," the red head continued his questioning, using the information he had gathered as a Bookman about the Order and its generals to base his assumption.

"Not really, no. Their weapons didn't change in the least; even Cloud's, who has a parasitic type like Allen does didn't evolve. They just reached over 100% synchronization with their custom weapons and were appointed because of the power they were able to wield," he explained, drinking the last of his coffee. "Allen, would you mind showing it to me again?"

Allen agreed and stood in the center of the room as he activated his Innocence.

"This Innocence has somehow evolved into a completely new form. Those that are familiar with your prior weapon know that for sure. But what surprises me most is the fact that there are traces of Innocence in your blood and that is helping to keep you alive; it's also part of the reason you healed so quickly this time," the Chief responded as he looked all over Allen, poking him here and there.

Lavi made a mental note on everything he was hearing and seeing, making sure to log it later when Bookman was finally back. He frowned at the thought of Bookman. Though he was an apprentice to the old man and not really supposed to show any emotion, he still cared for him and wanted to see him back safe and sound. Tyki noticed the small depression on the red head, but made no attempt at consoling him at the present time. He took a draw from his cigarette and listened back in on the conversation—or rather, the orders—Komui was trying to get away with giving.

"Assistant Chief Reever, take Allen back to the lab to see if you can find anything more out about this evolution. Johnny, take Kanda with you and check his blood and see how his body is holding up."

"Roger," the two men said simultaneously as they led the two accommodators away.

"As for you two," Komui directed his attention toward Lavi and Tyki. "We are keeping you both under house arrest for the time being. Lavi, we've contacted the University in regards to your school so don't worry about that. One of your classmates will be dropping off your missed work as well as any assignments that need to be done while you're here. Tyki, I hate to do this because you're so good at what you do, but we are relieving you of your host position upstairs for the time being. Since the enemy knows you both are in the Order now, we have to be cautious of what we do with you two and where you go."

"That's ridiculous Komui! How am I suppose to find Bookman if I'm holed up in here?" Lavi demanded an answer.

"Do you really want to go out there and get ambushed by more Noah and then taken away just like he was? Right now, being here is the safest place for you and that's final."

"Komui!"

"Enough Lavi! That is my final say in the matter; please just trust me until we can figure out what to do next."

Lavi sat back in his seat, arms crossed, sulking.

"Chief, if I may," Tyki interrupted. "It seems that the only reason they may want Lavi is to get Bookman to talk or to see if he knows more about the Order than the old man does. However, they don't really need him to get the information."

"Go on," Komui listened.

"Wisely," he said.

Komui's eyebrow raised and Lavi directed his attention to the Noah beside him with a sidelong glance, listening.

"What about him?" Komui asked.

"His power can help the Earl get what he wants."

"You mean the power to read people's minds?"

Tyki shook his head. "It's not so much reading minds as it is reading memories and facts. He can't manipulate them, but he can see them. If he dives into Bookman's mind, he can find anything that's stored within."

"That's not possible," Lavi chimed in.

Tyki turned his attention to the red head.

"Oh? And why not?"

Lavi unfolded his arms and leaned toward Tyki, one hand propping himself up on his leg. "Because a Bookman's mind is littered with riddles to keep information safe; call it a safety measure or whatnot. Do you remember how I said there is a lock on my own mind that will break open if the old man dies all of a sudden or something fatally happens to him? Just think of the lock on his mind as something one thousand times more intricate. If that Wisely tries to dive into his mind, he's going to have his work cut out for him."

"So you're saying, right now, that Bookman will remain safe until they can crack his barriers?" Komui asked. Lavi nodded. "Hmm. All the more reason to keep you here."

Lavi directed his gaze to the Chinese man. "Komui! You can't keep me here! There are things I need in order to find him and I can't get them if I'm stuck, trapped inside this place!"

Komui's eyes locked with Lavi's lone green one, his seriousness reflected within. "I know you're upset about this Lavi, but you have to think of our position in this matter as well. You're his apprentice; you don't have as many barriers as he does, or so it seems. If they get you, they could crack them in no time at all. On top of that, you're an accommodator now and have a duty to listen to the orders handed to you. This is an order: you are to stay put inside the Order until further notice. If you need anything, just ask and someone will get it for you. And don't try escaping, either," Komui said, his eyes narrowing to let Lavi know how serious he was.

Lavi grit his teeth and stood, stomping for the door in a mini tantrum. "I'm going to my room. Maybe I can find something by going back through his notes one more time. I might have missed something. The sooner we find him, the sooner I can have you remove this leash." He slammed the door as he left, rattling the nearby bookshelves.

Tyki hid his chuckle. _So cute!_

Komui sighed. "I hate having to do this to him; I know how much he wants to find Bookman but there isn't anything I can do right now."

"He'll cool down eventually. If he doesn't," Tyki said lighting a cigarette, "I'll make sure he does," he explained as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Tyki, I know there's something between the two of you; hell everyone knows by the way you two carry on. But I have to think of his safety at the moment. You aren't going to harm him or any of us are you?"

Tyki exhaled, his brown eyes locking on to Komui's. "I gave you my word that I wouldn't. And I wouldn't dare harm him…he means too much to me."

Komui stared at Tyki for confirmation of his vow. Sighing, he looked down at his empty coffee cup. "As long as we understand one another. You know what will happen if things go in that direction. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Tyki agreed.

"Moving on; I know Lavi will figure everything out, he's smart," Komui said, changing the subject. "By the way, Tyki, if they know you're alive now, what does that mean for you?"

"It means if they find me and are in a large enough group, there'll be trouble unless I can fully use my powers."

"I see; but you know we can't allow that."

Tyki nodded. "I know and I will wait until you trust me completely. I hope at that time you will remove this of your own free will," he said, pointing to the necklace encircling his neck.

"_If_ that time comes, you have my word. Now then, let me ask you this," the glasses wearing man folded his hands together on top of his desk and looked seriously at Tyki. "Is this place in danger of being attacked?"

Tyki exhaled a puff of smoke while looking at Komui, letting the question sit on his mind for a moment before answering. "…Yes."

"How can we protect ourselves?"

Without missing a beat, Tyki answered. "You can't."

Komui's eyes widened in fear. "There has to be some way."

"There isn't," Tyki said, combing his fingers through his loose locks. "Komui, listen, if the Earl wanted to break you, and I mean seriously obliterate you, he could with only the flick of his little finger. He's been holding out on destroying you because he wants to find something and having the Order around is helping him reach his goal. There isn't anything you can do to stop him if he so chose to make a move against you. However," he paused, considering if giving this hidden information now would help protect those he considered dear to him.

"However?" Komui questioned.

Tyki's conflicted eyes met Komui's, his brow furrowed in frustration of wanting to tell but also wanting to keep it secret for now. He leaned forward in his seat. "There is someone that can oppose him and keep this place safe. But that's all I'll say on the matter." He stood, put out his cigarette and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Komui yelled as he stood quickly from his seat, his arm outstretched to plea for the man to not leave.

Tyki looked over his shoulder.

"Answer me this one question."

"I'm listening."

"This person that can oppose the Earl…are they on our side?"

A brief moment of silence passed between the two of them and Tyki smirked. "No."

-**LINE BREAK-**

"My dear, sweet Lulubell! What have they done to you?" the Earl said as he looked over his precious Noah.

"That fiend! He…his Innocence. No; his sword…your sword!" her clustered phrases were making no sense to the Earl.

The man leaned down to her and stroked her hair, holding her gently in his arms. "My Lulubell, what did he do to you?"

Her eyes met his, anger and fear filled them. "He…he did it! No, that sword did! It drove out my Noah! I'm no longer part of the family Master!" her anger-filled words echoed throughout the slightly empty room.

Road stood beside the Earl as the demon man decided what to do. "Road dear, leave us." Road did as she was told, shutting the door slowly and silently behind her.

"Lulubell. I am so sorry those pesky people did this to you; but I need to know who it was and what you know. Wisely," the Earl called out. The other Noah appeared out of nowhere and sat cross-legged beside Lulubell.

An eye on his forehead opened up and he used his power to peer into her mind. When he was finished, he opened his normal eyes and glanced at the Earl as if to tell him he got all the information that he could.

"My dear, sweet Lulubell; thank you so much for what you've done for me. But it's time to say goodbye now," the Earl stood, leaving her confused on the floor. Her eyes widened as she noticed him raise his hand. He snapped his fingers and three level one Akuma on the verge of evolving appeared in the room. He stepped aside as he watched them attack and devour the woman on the floor. Her screams filled the empty silence until they were no more.

"Come Wisely, tell me what you saw."

The man walked beside the Earl toward the door and proceeded to explain his findings. "Seems there were four of them, not three as we suspected though three of them were accommodators. The two that fought Road and Skin were there along with Bookman Jr., he's quite cute too by the way," he explained, giving his own opinion of the man which granted him an irritated look from the Earl. He coughed before continuing, getting the hint. "The fourth one is the one that piques my interest and I'm sure it will yours as well, Earl-sama."

"Wisely, details can be put into paperwork; I would rather hear the simple version right now," the Earl's tone was normal but cold as was the aura surrounding him. Wisely knew that feeling and knew that when the Earl got that way it was better to do your duty and leave him be.

"Ahem. Yes. The fourth one was…Tyki Mikk, sir."

The Earl stopped mid stride and Wisely stepped quickly off to the side as the black aura seeped from his Master. "Tyki-pon…alive…with them…helping them. This _is_ interesting news." The murderous intent in his voice and his body language signaled to Wisely that he shouldn't move or speak until he was addressed.

Just as he thought he would never get to move, Road entered the room once again. "Did you say Uncle Tyki's alive?"

"Yes my dear Road. It seems your Uncle Tyki has been keeping a secret from us yet again. What should we do to fix this situation?"

"I think a party is in order," she replied with a smile that hid the intent behind her words.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi sat in the library quietly reading. After leaving Komui, he had gone to his room and gathered the notes he had been reviewing and decided the library would be a better place to work. He had gone through everything of Bookman's that had been brought back from the hotel and he still had nothing aside from a bunch of jumbled phrases that he knew had a connection but he couldn't find it. He tried to connect every piece of every puzzle Bookman had left and kept getting the same five phrases. Sighing, he sat the book down and let his head fall into the middle of the pages.

"You've never been one to look that glum when reading," a familiar voice chuckled.

Without even looking up to see who had spoken, Lavi responded. "Can't help it Allen."

The Brit took a seat in front of Lavi and looked at him inquisitively. After a period of silence and staring, Lavi looked up at Allen, a bit annoyed that his friend wasn't talking but kept staring at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," the Brit answered with a straight face grin.

Lavi's forehead wrinkled as he looked at Allen, annoyed with the answer and the grin that shouted 'I know something you don't know'.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." The same annoying, smug smile peered back at the red head.

Lavi sighed and sat up straight, brushing his loose red locks from his face. "Do you need something from me?"

"Not really; just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes; but it seems that you've been going through these books and notes like crazy for the past two days so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm doing my job."

"But you have another job now too, don't you?"

"If you're talking about me being an accommodator and helping the Order, forget about it. You know Komui put me under house arrest. I can't even go back to my apartment to get any reference materials that I know could help me with this stuff."

"Did you mention that to Komui?"

"Yeah but he just looked at me blankly and kept doing what he was doing at the moment as if I hadn't said anything."

Allen leaned his head on his propped up arm, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What if I told you that I could get you out for a bit and take you to your apartment?"

Lavi's cat-like curiosity was piqued and his ears twitched at his friend's words. Remembering all of Allen's former ideas, he cringed a bit at thought of what his friend had planned. "This is going to end with us in trouble or with Mugen at my throat again, isn't it?"

"Probably," Allen chuckled.

Lavi shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped," he said as a mischievous grin widened on his own face; after all, he was never one to back down from having a bit of fun.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"If we get caught we are so going to be in a lot of trouble, you know that right?" Lavi whispered.

"Shh!" Allen said as he peered around the corner of the hallway. He looked back at Lavi. "If you keep talking we'll never get out of here. Now, we just need to go down this hallway, take a left and the exit is right there. As long as we are quiet and hug the walls, we should be fine. I don't think that the cameras get every angle of this hallway since it's just sleeping quarters for the finders."

"Lead the way," Lavi whispered back.

The two men crept down the hall. At the end, they took the appropriate turn and headed toward the exit. Just as Allen put his hand on the door handle, a voice called out to them in the dark.

"What do you two think you're doing?" the voice inquired.

Allen and Lavi froze, their souls leaving their bodies simultaneously at being caught and they hadn't even made it out of the building.

They slowly turned their heads, their matching skin as white as a ghost as they peered at the person who had caught them red handed in what they were doing.

"No-nothing Lenalee. Just getting some fresh air is all," Allen lied.

"Uh huh. And why are you sneaking around to try and get this fresh air?" she replied, her hand on her hip.

"We weren't sneaking; we were just being quiet as to not wake anyone up."

Narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms in disbelief of their story, she spoke, her words firm and authoritative. "I'm going with you."

"But we're not going anywhere," Lavi chimed in.

"And my brother doesn't have a sister complex," she sarcastically replied.

"Eep," the red head yelped at her words.

"I'm going; or else I'll scream and Komui nii-san will be here in a split second."

Allen and Lavi sighed. "Ok, ok. Fine, but please don't say anything to your brother about this," Allen stated as the three rushed out of the door.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi's apartment hadn't changed at all since he left weeks ago; it was actually quite dusty. He shut the door and locked it after he and his two companions walked in, breathing in the smell of books and dust.

"This is the first time I've been in your apartment, Lavi," Allen commented as he looked around and noticed all the books lying everywhere.

"Not true, but I suppose you don't remember Yuu-chan bringing you here that night; you were out cold!"

"Un," Allen muttered, his fingers fluttering over a group of books placed on a table near the door.

Lenalee walked around the room as well and took note of how there wasn't much aside from the books and the few necessities that one would need to live.

"You don't have a lot of things here do you Lavi?" she asked.

Lavi, who was currently on all fours thumbing through books, looked over his shoulder at her. "There's no need for material possessions for a Bookman. We use only what we have to and leave the rest behind." He dutifully went back to rummaging through the books, finding one here and there and tossing it to a new pile.

"Can we help you look for anything in particular?" Allen asked.

"No, you wouldn't know what to look for even if I explained it; just have seat and make yourselves at home if you can," Lavi said without looking up.

The two listened and sat on the couch in silence. Once Lavi was done searching the stacks in the living room he drifted off to another room, leaving the two alone in awkward silence on the couch. It had been a while since the two friends had spent any time together and a lot had happened so neither knew what to say or how to say it.

Gathering her courage to ask the questions plaguing her mind, she leaned in slightly and whispered to Allen. "Ne Allen, how far have Tyki and Lavi gone?"

Allen almost choked on his own saliva at the forward question. Regaining his composure, he blushed. He knew Lenalee was a bit curious to some matters and she was actually the one that first figured out something was going on between the host and his friend; she was even the first to know something had developed between Kanda and himself. However, she was never given time to find any further information out because Komui kept such a close watch on her that it kept her from having a normal life. The moment a question was asked or the topic of sex and relationships was brought up, he appeared out of nowhere, quickly whisking her away or pummeling the offender with one of his many new experiments.

"Um, that's…well that's a bit…complicated," Allen played it off.

Her eyes lit up at the thought of getting juicy information from her friend. Allen tried to ignore her stares but she kept widening her eyes for an explanation, leaning further in until he was very aware of her bosom pressing against his arm. He squirmed against it, uncomfortable with the close proximity and she realized what she was doing. Moving away and blushing slightly, she continued to press the matter.

"Sorry; but seriously, what's going on?"

"They're…very close, but I didn't pry; it wouldn't be right. I only have my assumptions of their relationship and what I've gathered from conversations and seeing them together."

Lenalee giggled at the answer. "That makes sense. They hit it off the first night they met so I was sure they'd end up together."

"Whoa now, I didn't say they were together," Allen chimed in, his hands in the air to fight off the conversation.

"Being in a 'relationship' is the same thing as being together in a girl's mind, Allen. Anyway, what's going on with you and Kanda? Made any progress?"

Allen blushed harder at her question this time and froze where he sat. Just as she asked that question, Lavi came back in carrying a stack of books in one hand and a few file folders in the other.

"Ok we can leave now," he said upon entering, a wide smile of victory on his face.

Allen snapped back to his senses, jumped from his seat and grabbed Lavi's shirt collar tightly.

"Please tell me you have a car so we don't have to walk back and we can leave NOW," his words more threatening than anything else.

Lavi looked at Lenalee with confusion and she just smiled innocently up at him. "Um, yeah I got a car but why the hurry?"

"Less talking, more driving," he said, wanting desperately to avoid any prolonged exposure to the innocent questioning by his close friend. He knew better than to tell her anything because as soon as a hint of her knowing more than she should, Komui would be hounding every man in the Order and, once found, said man would need a miracle to not be thrown into a new experiment of his. And Allen had had enough of Komui's experiments.

"Ooooookay, follow me." Lavi gathered the books and files he had found along with a few of his own things: a few articles of clothing, a couple of his bandanas and a few odds and ends he missed having. When he was finished packing, he led them to the door that would take them to the underground garage. They piled into his Camry and he drove out of the lot.

"If we show up in a car, they're going to know for sure we left. I can hide this stuff or say I asked one of you to get it for me, so that isn't a problem. The problem is the car and keeping this from Komui."

"I'll take care of that," Lenalee smiled. "Before we get back though, let's stop somewhere for some food."

"I'm not hungry," Allen sulked in the front seat, his face still flushed at the memories of Kanda that popped up when Lenalee had questioned him for information. The memories were still very ripe in his mind as were the emotions so he wanted to avoid speaking about any of it for the time being; plus, having thought of the swordsman made the Brit ache for him even more than he already was.

"That's a lie and we both know it," Lavi said remembering Allen's current style of eating anything and everything in sight.

"Whatever," the Brit said as he folded his arms across his chest, looking out the window at passing objects.

Lenalee chuckled. "It seems that Kanda's _rubbing_ _off _on you Allen-kun."

He blushed. "He is not!" the Brit exclaimed, his attention turning to the girl in the backseat as his brow furrowed in anger.

She giggled and pointed at him. "See? Even your brow furrows the same as his does now! Guess he rubs off in more ways than one, ne?" Allen blushed profusely.

"Wow Lenalee, you've got a bit of a perverted mind dontcha?" Lavi laughed.

"Teehee. Perhaps," she smiled innocently. "By the way Lavi, what's it like doing it with another man?"

Lavi slammed on the breaks, almost losing control of the car in the process. Their bodies flew forward at the sudden stop but were caught by their seatbelts.

"Lenalee!" he exclaimed, turning to face the still innocently smiling Chinese girl.

"And THAT is why I wanted to go home quickly," Allen muttered, his brow still furrowed.

"I'm just curious, you know. Since I can never really do anything without my brother getting involved somehow, I have to ask questions to find things out. I asked Russell-san the other day what it was like to have sex with his wife but he passed out before he could answer me. And you know there aren't any girls my age in the Order so I have no one to talk with about such matters and there is no way I'd ask Nii-san to explain anything like that to me. So, you two, being my friends and the only ones I know of in relationships at the moment, are all I have," she explained via a small ramble that the two men couldn't argue with.

Lavi and Allen exchanged a glance of understanding with one another then turned to her.

Before either of them could say a word, Allen's eye activated and he whirled around in his seat, unbuckling and jumping out of the car in lightning speed.

"Not now!" he said as he locked in on where the Akuma were.

The other two exited the car and joined their friend. "How many?" Lavi asked.

"There's a pretty good size group of them about three blocks away. Looks like their congregating and not really attacking. That's…odd. They never do that or at least they never did until…" Allen let his train of thought end as Lavi picked it up and finished it.

"Until last week when a Noah was around controlling their actions."

"Let's go," Lenalee commanded.

"I don't think we should engage in battle, I mean what if there really is a Noah? Or worse, more than one; then we'd really be clusterfucked," Lavi rationalized. "And I'm supposed to be under house arrest. What if we lose and I get captured?"

"We can't let innocent people get hurt. Either you start driving or else I do," she ordered as her black gown-like coat fluttered in the breeze her momentum made as she made her way back inside the car.

"Fine, but this is not going to be put on my shoulders if anything bad happens."

**-LINE BREAK-**

The Akuma had gathered around a bar in the area, still using their human guise; however, the blond bartender had no idea that twenty demons had somehow infiltrated where he was working nor did he realize there were about forty more waiting outside in random places, awaiting their orders. And it was a pity for him because he was running the bar while his boss was away on business.

The group of three pulled up a little ways down the street from the bar. Allen and Lavi cringing at where they had ended up.

"Grave of Maria? What kind of place is that?" Lenalee asked, leaning forward between the front seats and read the bar sign.

"That's Master's bar," Allen sighed; a pained expression filled his face as he quickly recalled all the long nights working for the red headed General.

"Oh my. Does he keep his Innocence there?" she inquired.

"Not if he's away; he takes Judgment with him whenever he's not there so I don't see why they came here unless they're looking for something else."

"But why? What could he have that they would need? And how would they know exactly where to look for him?"

"I have no idea," Allen answered, wondering the same thing himself.

"Let's get a closer look and find out then; might as well since we're already here," Lavi suggested, his inner Bookman wanting to find the answers to the questions everyone had even though he was reluctant to go in the first place. The others nodded and made their way out of the car and quietly down the road.

"If we get too close they'll sense our Innocence, won't they?" Lenalee asked, weary of how close they were getting.

"Only if they're strong enough or ordered to attack," Allen reminded her.

"Hey Allen, can that eye of yours tell their levels?" Lavi asked.

"Sort of. Depending on how the soul looks attached to the machine, I can usually tell what level it is in human form. Most of the ones I sense right now are all level one so they won't be able to feel our Innocence that much. However, my eye's reacting really badly right now so I don't know how accurate that is. It's all over the place, not focusing on one Akuma in particular but more like it's searching for something," he held his left hand up to his cursed eye and closed it as to try and figure out what was going on. "Come with me," he said, brushing aside the matter of his eye.

The three ran down an alleyway and climbed up a fire escape ladder to the roof of a building that stood right next to the bar. Hopping over the roof, they came up to an inconspicuous opening a normal person would never suspect even being there. Allen opened a small box near the opening to reveal a keypad. He pushed a sequence of numbers and the opening clicked. Raising the hatch of the door, the three quietly dropped inside.

"This is Cross's office," Lavi commented once they were on their feet and he had a chance to glance around.

"Yeah; if they're after something, it'd be in here so we need to find it first."

"Ok, where do we start?"

"Just start looking for anything that doesn't seem normal I'm going to go see what's happening downstairs and make sure Link's safe."

Allen left the room and locked it behind him, making his way down the back staircase that led to the bar. As he came to the end of the staircase, he crouched low and hugged the wall, peering around the corner to get a good view of what was going on in his Master's bar.

"Listen, blondie, we are looking for Cross and we know this is his place so tell us where he is, got it?" a dark haired man addressed Link as he held a gun to his head, his black jacket hanging loosely off of his right shoulder, opened so that anyone could see his bare, grey chest and his tight black leather pants with one side cut just above the knee clinging comfortably to his slim legs.

Link's face didn't change, almost like Kanda in that regard. "I have no idea where he is or when he'll be back. I was merely put in charge of watching over his things until he returns. If you are not here to rob us, then, please, either buy a drink or leave."

"You're annoying," the dark haired man muttered. "Hey, Jasdero, did you find anything yet?"

The blond twin peeked from around an overturned piano upon hearing his name, his messy hair falling into his face. He wore an open white coat with no sleeves with a faded white fuzzy collar along with a pair of tight black leather pants, his dark Noah skin contrasting nicely with his ensemble. "There's nothing here Devitto. I could have sworn it would be here. Maybe it's in his office." The fact that Jasdero considered a piano for a hiding place was amusing to Link, but it seemed to make sense to the dark headed man with a gun to his head.

"Not in the piano? Weird. Whatever. You! Take us there now!" he demanded of the bartender.

Link sighed. "I don't have the key to the office."

"That's fine, we'll break the door in." The blond bartender took his time, wiping his hands on a towel after running it across the bar to dry it then putting the towel back in its place before slowly walking toward the back staircase that led upstairs.

Allen panicked and scurried back up the stairs, knocking quietly, but urgently, on the office door.

Lenalee opened it after peering through the peephole to see that it was Allen. He came in and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible.

"Noah, two of them, coming up here," he said in a whisper. The others froze in their place.

"We have got to get out of here now," Lavi insisted, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"I think he's right Allen. If we can't find anything I doubt they will be able to."

"But Link could be in danger and if anything happens to this bar, a couple of Noah are not going to be the biggest of our worries," Allen cringed at thinking of what would happen if Cross came back to a non-existent bar.

"What else can we do then?" Lavi questioned.

"Tim. Where's Tim?" Allen asked, looking around. "Oh man! Why'd I have to not bring him this time? He'd know what to look for." Almost immediately after his sentence came out, there was a light tap on the office window. Allen looked over and saw the small silhouette of the golem he was just talking about. In a flash, he darted over and opened it, letting the golden golem flutter inside the room. "Tim! How did you?" he started to question with confusion on his face. "Never mind. Do you know if Master has anything here that the Noah would want?"

Tim fluttered in the air in front of Allen before flying over and hovering in front of the large painting of a clown that hung behind Cross's desk. The three looked up at it with confusion on their faces.

Lavi's eye opened wide at his sudden realization. "Hey guys, doesn't that kinda look like Allen's Innocence?"

The other two looked at the picture more closely and their eyes widened as the same revelation came to them.

"Tim, what does that mean?" Allen asked. The golem huffed and puffed its cheeks as if it were angry and fluttered to the side of the picture, trying to push it aside. Allen walked over to it and shoved the frame away to reveal a small safe behind the painting.

"What's a safe doing hidden there?" Lenalee asked.

"Shh. Let me concentrate," Allen said as he fumbled in his pockets for something.

"Don't tell me you know how to pick locks, Allen," Lavi stated, wondering why he would know how to pick locks and for what purpose Cross made him learn the skill.

"During my training I had to learn how to do almost everything known to man because of that perverted Master. Now be quiet," the Brit ordered as he pulled out a small pouch full of thieving utensils. His fingers worked diligently at the lock and it soon opened to him. He swung the door open and pulled out the contents of the safe.

"Ok, so this means what?" Lavi asked peering down at their newly acquired files.

"I don't know but we need to-" Allen stopped talking as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Get out now!" he ordered as he closed the safe and put the painting back as it was before following the others out of the secret entrance they came in through. Allen slid the secret door shut just as a loud thud echoed in the office. Allen cringed at the thought of having to explain the broken door to Cross, but he reckoned Link would be able to handle it.

The three friends waited on the roof for the two Noah to leave the building with the Akuma, not sure what happened in the office, but, judging by the loud ruckus they heard, it couldn't have been a pretty scene.

"Was it really alright to not kill him?" the blond twin asked.

"Our orders are to find Cross. I don't feel like doing anything unnecessary so we'll let him off this time. Hey!" the dark haired twin yelled at the horde of Akuma, "You Akuma can go do whatever but don't touch this place for now. He might show back up so we need it," he ordered. The swarm dispersed in a matter of seconds, leaving the two Noah alone in the middle of the street.

"Guess we should report to the Earl, then," the blond said despairingly.

"Yeah," the other replied. As they started to walk away, a small checkered, heart shaped door with a crown on the top appeared out of nowhere and opened for them. The blond walked through but the dark haired one stopped and looked back at the bar. His gaze was drawn up and he looked at no particular spot for a few moments before disappearing behind the door. The door vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen let out a deep sigh of relief on the rooftop.

"That was close," Lavi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we got something interesting, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Not sure. We'll need to look this over when we get back to the Order and, I hate to say this, but, we'll need to tell Komui," Allen cringed as he spoke the words, knowing what would happen when they told Komui they snuck out but he also knew that to keep something like this from the head of the Order would end horribly.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Are you three out of your minds! Do you know what could have happened? Are you even the slight bit aware of how dangerous that was? Even you my dear, sweet, precious Lenalee!" Komui ranted and raved at the three people standing in his office at two in the morning, Lenalee being no exception to his scolding this time. He held his coffee mug in one hand and paced the floor, his worn house slippers creating friction on the carpet and white lab coat fluttering in the small breeze his body made. "Allen's barely healed and Lavi's the number one target on their list and you three thought it a good idea to sneak out and even attempt to get close to what could have been a horrible fight?"

"Well, if we hadn't gone out, we wouldn't have found this stuff in Cross's office and the Noah and the Earl would have it by now," Lavi commented as if they did the Order a favor.

"That's beside the point!" Komui sighed in frustration. Leaning his back against his desk, he regained his composure and addressed them normally. "Now, what is it you found exactly?"

Allen handed the files to Komui who broke the confidential seal on the file and thumbed through the contents briefly to get an idea of what was held within.

"This doesn't make sense," his brow wrinkled as he stared at a few of the pages, reading carefully. "Cross never does anything that doesn't benefit himself, which is why I'm confused at him leaving this. My guess is, he knew you would find it sooner rather than later."

"Who is it for, nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

Komui handed the folder back over to Allen. "This is yours; not mine, not the Orders but yours and yours alone."

Allen opened the folder to find a detailed report on his first foster parent, Mana, along with a post-it note attached to the front that said "Ask Tim to show you."

"This is…it doesn't make sense Komui," Allen said baffled at what he was looking at, his gaze drawn up to the Chinese man in confusion.

"Don't ask me, Allen. You're the only one that knows Cross well enough to even begin to guess at what he is thinking. Just take it to your room for now and try to figure it out. When you do, I'll be waiting," Komui said somewhat kindly. "Now as for you two," he started scolding Lavi and Lenalee once more. "Lavi, you've left me no choice but to put a guard on you for now since you seem so prone to do as you please," his instructions clear. Lavi hung his head in disappointment but had expected to have some sort of punishment for leaving the Order without permission and a guard. "And my dear Lenalee! You've just been brainwashed by these stupid boys and all you need is some quality family time. Let's go shopping, you like to shop right?"

Lenalee furrowed her brow, closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly at her sides, trying to contain her anger. "I'm going to my room," she said quietly, venom behind the words that told anyone that if they tried to say one more thing to her she would snap. She stormed out of the room, leaving Komui sobbing at his sister's attitude towards him. Allen followed after her, his eyes fixated still on the file he had been given and barely missing the corner of the door as he walked without looking up.

Lavi stretched, ready to leave as well. His hand was nearly on the door before Komui stopped him. "I'll have the guards stay out of sight but they will be watching you, Lavi. I'm sorry but this is for the safety of everyone here and the Order's safety is my top priority."

"Understood," Lavi said sadly as he exited the office, making his way to a room on the 43rd floor and to a familiar embrace he needed more than anything at that moment.

**AN**: So very sorry, again, for the lateness of the chapter. Break was overwhelming with getting my cosplay ready for Ohayocon and then school started and job applications had to be submitted and then there was that getting sick, again, thing and everything else under the sun took place. However, I really hope you liked this chapter. I have to admit it was another plot driven chapter and not much happened aside from that but plot is needed. Please be patient as I get the next chapter edited and up for it will contain yummy goodness, I assure you. In its raw form, there are about 11 pages straight of hot, steamy, smexy goodness that hasn't seen the editing brush yet, which means it could potentially be even longer, hotter and better But I won't spoil it too much. Oh and, btw, I was able to meet Chris Sabat this past weekend at Ohayocon. The man is awesome and he even said a line from DGM as Cross from later in the series that Funimation hasn't even touched. I squeed hard core, just sayin'. Anyway, leave some love and cookies may be in your near future :D


	21. Cross Roads

**AN: **I deeply apologize for prolonging getting a new chapter up. I was very busy with school and graduating but I finally got through college and am now done! I've been busy for a bit trying to get my life in order and get things ready for my new job—which, by the way, I got a job teaching English in Japan =)

Anyway, now that things have calmed down and I have time, energy and creative freedom, I hope to have things back on track with this story. I'm also working on a few I started months ago that will be one-shots as well as some lengthier pieces.

I made this chapter longer since it's been a while so I hope all my fellow fangirls/fanguys that are reading enjoy what's to come. As always, reviews are much appreciated and I do take them to heart when trying to write more for the story *hearts*

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story (especially this chapter). If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out Makes for better writing~**

**Last time:**

(I'm going to do a general recap from my own words instead this time)

The fight with Lulubell ended and the four were taken to a hospital until they were all awake and could make it back to the Order. Allen questions his existence, questioning Kanda about the fight and explaining he felt something else inside him that wasn't his Innocence. Komui lectures the four of them for fighting without backup. Tyki and Lavi are put under house arrest for the time being. Allen sneaks out with Lavi only to get caught by Lenalee. The three go to Lavi's old apartment so he can get some reference materials. They head back and get sidetracked by an Akuma sighting at Cross's bar. There they find an interesting file locked away in a secret vault. They sneak out without getting caught by the Akuma or the Noah twins. Komui lectures the three of them, tells Allen the file is for him after skimming over it, is upset that Lenalee went along with the boys, and tells Lavi he will be guarded until further notice by the Crow guards.

And the story continues…

**Cross Roads**

"Ugh stupid Master," Allen complained as he sat at the desk in his room going through the files he had obtained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Kanda was lying on the bed trying to sleep but Allen kept saying that same phrase every five seconds, annoying the Japanese man to an unfathomable degree. He slowly rose from the bed, brow furrowed to almost create a uni-brow—though Kanda Yuu would never have something that unsightly on his face—and walked over behind Allen, trying his best to quell his annoyance. The Brit was oblivious to anything aside from what he was reading at the moment and didn't sense the man approach behind him.

Kanda leaned over Allen's shoulder, his long silky hair brushing against Allen's cheek as it cascaded around the silver-haired younger man, his own bare chest pressed firmly against Allen's back. Allen jumped slightly at the sudden tickle of hair and skin pressing lightly against his flesh.

Kanda, with his lips near Allen's ear, whispered coldly to the Brit in a demanding tone.

"Come to bed, Allen."

Allen sighed and blushed at the same time since he still expected Kanda to address him as 'Moyashi,' not that he was complaining or anything; it was nice that the Japanese man finally started using his real name when they were together. It made Allen more aware of Kanda's feelings and quelled any of his questions about how the man felt about him.

"Kanda, I have to figure this out first," he answered, leaning his head against Kanda's strong forearm that caged him in around the table.

"You've been going over those papers for hours now and it's starting to annoy me to no end. Now. Come. To. Bed," Kanda was irritated as he spoke the words but, when he wrapped his arms around Allen, it seemed he wasn't upset, only a little…lonely.

As if he could read his mind, Allen turned his head up to stare into Kanda's eyes. "Are you lonely?" he asked playfully as he saw a slight blush on the older man's face.

The swordsman turned his head to the side and hid his facial expression in his silky hair. "Maybe," he whispered so low Allen almost missed it.

Allen smiled and cupped Kanda's face in his hands, turning him back to face him before pulling him down to kiss his thin lips. "I'll be there in a minute, I promise."

Allen slid out of the limbed cage Kanda had created with his body and stood up, stretching before making his way to the dresser where his pajamas were.

Kanda made his way back to the bed and leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. From where he sat, his eyes roamed over Allen's body as the Brit sauntered to the dresser and bent slightly to open a drawer. His sapphire eyes watched as his lover pulled out a pair of pajamas and began changing his clothes.

The Brit glanced over his shoulder, meeting Kanda's gaze as he stripped off his shirt. It wasn't every day Allen had a chance like this and he was going to take full advantage of it. He put on a seductive smirk and played along with the scene, letting the garment flutter to the ground slowly. He turned to face Kanda and caught his gaze fully, keeping it while he slowly unbuckled his jeans. Putting one foot in front of the other, he leisurely made his way over to his lover, pushing the Japanese man's legs apart with his own as he situated himself between the older man, his grey eyes piercing into deep blue ones.

Moving his fingers, he lightly touched Kanda's face, his index finger slowly fluttered over Kanda's lips, letting it stagger in the middle momentarily. Kanda opened his mouth and licked the digit before it while still holding Allen's gaze; the Brit smirked further as he leaned in and took hold of those lips with his own.

A brief kiss lingered on their lips when Allen pulled away just enough for their noses to almost touch. He let his wet finger slide down Kanda's neck, finding a route down the middle of his chest and then brushing the top hem of the Japanese man's boxers.

"Oi," Kanda said, looking into Allen's eyes as if to question what the Brit thought he was doing. "Moyashi," Kanda was warning Allen.

Allen smirked and let his fingers slide beneath the fabric's hem, finding what it was looking for in the middle of Kanda's legs and ignoring the warning completely. If Kanda didn't want it, he would have been pushed away by now, or at least Allen thought so. He knew Kanda's temperament quiet well, and, if the Japanese man didn't want something, he would make sure the other person involved knew about it one way or another.

Allen's smirk widened when he realized his lover was already half hard just by watching the short strip tease-though he'd never admit it. Allen let his fingers caress the semi-hard girth until it reacted and started to stiffen under his touch, his free hand playing with a nipple on Kanda's bare chest. Allen leaned in and kissed Kanda again, letting his moist lips wet Kanda's dry ones.

Kanda moaned slightly at every touch Allen made on his body, which excited the younger man as well. Allen slowly started to push Kanda completely down onto the bed until he was looming over the swordsman, his hand pulling off Kanda's boxers. He pressed his body down onto the exposed flesh beneath him and started leaving gentle kisses down Kanda's neck, following the same trail his small finger had made just moments before until his mouth hovered dangerously close to the throbbing girth under him.

Kanda glared down at Allen, catching the grey eyes in his own blue ones. "Allen," he half whispered.

The Brit took a moment to glance up, his silver eyes reflecting the room's dim light. "Hm?" he hummed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked as he studied the Moyashi's movement southward.

All Allen did was smile that dangerous smile that Kanda new meant he was up to something. Without answering, the Brit took Kanda's length in his mouth.

Moist heat surrounded him in an instant, sending a numbing sensation through Kanda's body. His head fell back against the bed as his hands clutched Allen's silver-white hair. He was surprised that Allen was as good as he was at doing things like this, but then the question of _how_ he became so good floated into his mind; then he remembered who his master was and it all made sense. He figured somewhere in Allen's upbringing he had been subjected to 'lessons' and somehow managed to learn more things from Cross than a normal child should learn.

Kanda was brought from his thoughts when he felt the Brit's tongue slide effortlessly down the middle of his shaft, sucking in around Kanda's organ, the muscle licking expertly along the vein in the middle before gently teasing upward and flicking at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that had pooled there. Kanda loved the sensation he felt when Allen did that before going back down again, taking him deeper every time until Allen had most of Kanda in his mouth. The Japanese man's breath hitched slightly with every inch that went into Allen's mouth. He wasn't still wasn't sure about these things, but he wasn't going to push the Moyashi away. After the events that had happened, he felt it was only right for them to progress even if he was still a bit embarrassed for his lack of experience—yet another thing the younger man would _never_ hear him say outright.

The Brit paused briefly as if to take in Kanda's scent when his nose was almost buried in the older man's crotch. As he began to move back up the shaft, he went slower and hummed as he did so, a new technique he wanted to try on his lover. Kanda couldn't control himself anymore.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as his body tensed and his stomach muscles clenched at the new sensation.

Seeing that Kanda liked what was happening and not pushing him away, Allen effortlessly quickened his pace and continued humming at random intervals, gaining him wonderful sounds that filled his ears as Kanda moaned beneath him. He was halfway back down the Japanese man's length when the older man bucked slightly into his mouth. Following through with his motion, Allen hummed once more as he finished sliding down the man's girth. Kanda clenched his silver-white hair tightly as his body tensed. His stomach muscles tightened and his moan echoed quietly in the room as he released himself inside Allen's mouth. The Brit swallowed every drop he could and when he could no longer feel the warm liquid coming out of Kanda, he removed his mouth and licked the excess from his lips.

Kanda breathed heavily as he felt Allen release his now limp member, glancing down just in time to see Allen lick away a trail of his release that had found its way onto the Brit's hand. He blushed slightly, not out of embarrassment this time but because Allen looked so damn sexy doing what he was doing. That flushed face, narrowed, lust-filled eyes, pants halfway undone and hugging at his hips. Kanda's eyes couldn't find just one point to stare at because there was just too much…sexiness radiating from Allen at the moment for him to focus.

Not wanting to think more about it, he put his head back down and focused on his breathing, putting his forearm over his face to hide his blush. Allen moved on the bed, causing it to creak but Kanda refused to look. Allen crawled up beside Kanda, taking the older man's hair in his fingers and lightly strumming them through the locks with his right hand.

"Kanda," he whispered.

No response.

"Kanda," another attempt, more of a whine rather than anything as Allen was worried and wanted to know if his life was now forfeit.

Still nothing.

Allen moved his hand from his lover's hair and gently clasped his fingers into Kanda's hand that was covering his face, removing it just as gently. His eyes met Kanda's and they stared at one another for a moment; Allen's eyes gentle and still full of lust, Kanda glared just to hide his want for the younger man.

"Baka," Kanda finally said as he grabbed Allen's neck with his free hand and pulled the Brit to his lips.

After kissing, Kanda moved closer to Allen, letting his head lean on the younger man's arm.

"Kanda?"

"Shut it," Kanda growled out. "And stop calling me that when we're alone."

Allen, surprised and confused, looked down at Kanda. He tried to read his face, but Kanda was shadowed and the Brit missed the blush on the pale skin of his lover.

"Eh?" Allen questioned. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Yuu," he said looking up at Allen, irritated and embarrassed that he had to explain something so simple to the Moyashi. "When we're alone, call me Yuu," he explained before planting his head back down on Allen's arm.

Allen didn't know how to react; Kanda's allowing him to call him by his given name made the Brit very happy so the only thing he could think of doing was to wrap his arms around the older man and entwine his legs with Kanda's as they cuddled on the bed.

Kanda closed his eyes since his body was exhausted from Allen's show of 'love' and was close to sleep when he felt the younger man fidget beside him.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Pants," Allen said while squirming.

"What about them?"

"Well, I don't normally sleep in my pants. And well," the Brit trailed off, not wanting to mention the tightness currently being hidden by the jeans.

Kanda opened his eyes once again and realized that Allen was talking about the jeans he was still wearing. The swordsman had forgotten that Allen hadn't really taken them off before climbing into bed with him, so he pulled away from Allen.

The Brit started to sit up and take them off but Kanda stopped him, pushing him back down onto the bed. Kanda leaned up and slowly put his legs over Allen, straddling him and pinning him down in one motion. His long hair canopied over the two of them as Kanda leaned down to Allen's face, his lips barely an inch from Allen's.

"Don't move," he demanded.

Allen was very surprised at how Kanda was acting but he gulped when he heard that dark, silky voice command him not to move. Something within him stirred and he was trying very hard not to get on the swordsman's bad side at the moment. Never had Kanda been this showy with any type of affection. This was the first time he'd ever been so vocal about anything they'd done together aside from a few days ago in the hotel during their mission. And Allen wasn't complaining, either. It was quite the opposite; he loved it when the older man showed his lustful side. It told Allen exactly how much Kanda cared for him because he talked with his actions, not his words.

Kanda, still unsure of what to do exactly, tried to imitate some of the things Allen had done to him. He wasn't about to let someone younger than himself—especially the Moyashi—have a one up on him; plus he loved a challenge and he saw these moments with his lover as a new challenge, which is why he was allowing Allen the chance to further their sexual endeavors. He slowly strummed his hands up and down Allen's bare chest, snaking their way up over his semi-hard nipples, pinching them delicately before continuing their journey up Allen's neck to his face where his left thumb fingered over the other's lips while his right thumb gently touched the curse mark on Allen's left eye. Kanda leaned down and kissed the red lines on Allen's face, following the pattern up, kissing Allen's eye then finding his lips.

Allen enjoyed the pampering he was getting…a lot. He hummed as he felt Kanda's thin lips touch his face and he let his own fingers twirl pieces of Kanda's silky hair while the older man experimented, trying to let the moment linger as long as possible. Even though they slept in the same bed together almost every night and were with each other most of the time, they still hadn't done anything more than since the time at the hotel. Allen was fine with taking it slow now since he knew the swordsman's feelings but he still always longed for more. If Kanda hadn't approached him like he did a few moments ago, he wondered if it would be another night of just having their bodies sleeping beside one another and another night of being intimate with his right hand.

The thought instantly left his mind as he was brought back to the sensation of Kanda's tongue leaving his mouth. Allen breathed in deeply as Kanda pulled his lips away. He watched as lusty sapphire eyes looked down on him, glaring still, but that was Kanda's look; though being able to see the want behind those eyes was something only Allen could experience and he was extremely pleased to be the only one that knew what was hidden behind those deep blue pools.

Kanda shifted on top of Allen, moving slightly to the side as his hands pulled the Brit's pants and his boxers the rest of the way off. The bulge that had been hidden inside the restricting fabric showed itself and Kanda took the opportunity to touch it softly with his calloused fingertips. Allen shuddered beneath him.

Kanda looked back at Allen's face, a bit confused since he'd never taken the lead before. He contemplated what to do. His entire life had been spent with the Order, training, being told what he was there for, et cetera. Yes, he had the privilege of growing up in school, being part of the Kendo club and the like, but the Order was something Tiedoll had always been honest with him about. Over the years, he had never had the chance to have a relationship with someone, although he had to admit there wasn't anyone out there that caught his attention or was worthy enough to even get his attention. At least, not until he met a certain Moyashi.

He looked back up at Allen's glazed grey eyes, realizing that he knew what to do, it was just _doing_ it that perplexed him. The Japanese man shifted once more, turning his body 180 degrees to where he was now facing toward Allen's feet. He leaned over Allen's throbbing member before letting his mouth slide over the shaft. He imitated everything he could remember that the younger man had done to him just moments ago.

Since it was his first time doing anything this intimate, Kanda was unaware of the position he had just put himself in: his ass in full view for Allen. The Brit smirked at the innocent way Kanda was handling things and he wasn't about to let this chance of experimentation go to waste. He had never tried to 69 with anyone before but he had been taught it along with many, many more things thanks to Cross—it was really the only thing he could thank his master for at the moment.

Because of Kanda's naivety and innocence of all things sexual, he didn't realize that he had turned put himself into a 'sexual position'. All he was concerned about at the moment was mimicking the blowjob. So he was quite surprised when Allen wiggled slightly under him and took his half hard member in his mouth once again.

Kanda gasped with Allen's length in his mouth and his head shot up, releasing the hard member from his lips before sending a warning glare in Allen's direction. The Brit was too into what he was doing to care that Kanda had removed his mouth; he was enjoying it, yes, but the moans Kanda let out were much more desirable than having the older man's lips ensnaring his shaft.

Kanda panted at having his lover's hot mouth around him once more. The feel of Allen's tongue sliding over the tip before plunging down the length in an effort to reawaken the member caught him off guard, something that rarely_ ever_ happened. Had he known that something like this could happen, he would have never considered leaving such an opening for the Brit. However, he wasn't going to complain because Allen was gifted and what he was experiencing actually felt almost as good as when he was coming down from a fighting high…almost.

Regaining his focus after the sudden surprise, he went back to Allen's stiff member, mimicking what Allen was doing and trying his best to win their mini competition. Both men grew harder and Kanda moaned as he slid his mouth over Allen's girth. The Brit held back his own moan when the vibrations from Kanda's mouth tickled his own hardness.

The two continued until Kanda felt Allen's mouth leave him momentarily. He tried to glance at his lover, but couldn't see anything aside from the Brit's chest so he continued licking and kissing Allen's throbbing erection, letting his tongue sweep up the hard length before claiming the large member with his mouth again, this time using Allen's humming trick against him. It wasn't until he felt something wet lick his entrance that he stopped and called out.

"Moyashi!" he exclaimed as the younger man's tongue slipped inside. Kanda gasped in surprise and pleasure. His mind went wild with excitement as he panted and clenched at the sheets beneath him, abandoning Allen's rock hard cock.

Before long, Allen pulled his tongue away and licked his fingers before pushing one in to replace the tongue he had taken away. Kanda reached back and grabbed the intruder, panting still on top of Allen, eyes glazed over and skin flushed.

"Relax, Kanda," Allen comforted the man with a smile.

"Baka! How can I…ngh…relax with you doing that? Take it ou…Ahh!" he tried to speak but his words were cut short when Allen slipped in another finger, curling them both as they probed the inside. The Japanese man's head fell on top of his arm that still had a firm grasp on the sheet beneath them.

He was too focused on trying not to feel the pain to even worry about saying anything in protest now and his body tensed again as Allen put one more finger into his opening.

"Ah! Ngh! Moyashi!"

"Just breath, Kanda. If I don't do this you'll get hurt," Allen explained. Kanda really wanted to know where Allen had learned this kind of stuff since he knew that the Moyashi had never really been in any relationship as well. Then again, he reminded himself that Allen was Cross's apprentice but the thought of him learning such things from Cross caused Kanda's stomach to turn.

Thankfully, Allen pulled Kanda's mind back to what was going on when he pulled all three fingers out and moved their bodies once more.

Surprising himself, Kanda whimpered at the removal of the intruders as he looked back at Allen lasciviously, not knowing anymore what was happening or who was doing what.

"Kanda," Allen purred into his ear as he slid up beside him, helping him turn onto his back. The Brit, pulling Kanda's hips up and resting them on his own thighs, positioned himself between his lover's legs, his hardened organ pressing firmly at the opening. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Allen, glaring as if to say 'this had better not hurt or it'll never happen again.'

Allen smiled down at him reassuringly, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "It'll only hurt for a few minutes but I promise you'll enjoy it." He spat on his hand and lowered it to Kanda's opening, smoothing the entrance with the liquid before tending to his own cock, slathering it with his pre-cum to give him some form of lubricant before he pressed himself slowly into Kanda.

The older man clenched the sheets beneath him as he tried to breath while the foreign object penetrated him. He hissed through his teeth and his body tensed.

"Relax Kanda, please, or I can't get in," Allen directed.

The Japanese man tried to do as he was instructed and he exhaled slowly, thanking whatever deities lived in this world that his meditative techniques were good for something aside from just meditation. Allen breathed in as he pushed all the way inside Kanda and let his breath out as he bent over the swordsman. His forehead rested on Kanda's as their breathing synchronized.

"I won't do anything till you're ready," he said softly.

"Che. I'm not a fucking woman; just do it," Kanda ordered, his hips grinding up into Allen, causing the Brit to flinch slightly at the unexpected movement.

Allen took the hint as he pulled himself up and placed his hands firmly on Kanda's hips. He removed his shaft from Kanda, pushing back inside within a few seconds. Kanda panted and hissed with each movement Allen made and he tried desperately to hold his voice in check, hearing it out loud just embarrassed him since it was not in his personality to be vocal about anything aside from his angry threats to decapitate stupid rabbits.

Allen quickened his pace and had no problem letting his pleasure escape his mouth.

"So…good," he exhaled as he thrusted into Kanda once more. Allen moved his hands from Kanda's hips, leaned over the swordsman and maneuvered himself just enough to get a better angle. He pushed deeper.

He looked down at his lover. Kanda's face was exotic; flushed with embarrassment and ecstasy. The Brit couldn't stand it so he steadied himself and stopped his movements. His lips engulfed Kanda's and his fingers teased the Japanese man's nipples. Kanda broke the kiss and panted, his hips bucking into Allen; a plea for more. Allen leaned up barely enough to separate their faces and hovered near Kanda's ear so the Japanese man heard every moan, every grunt, every ounce of pleasure that Allen was having, and it excited him more.

Kanda lost himself in the pleasure; a pleasure he had never felt before. His hips moved on their own and his legs wrapped around Allen's waist higher and tighter, drawing the Brit in deeper. The Brit got the hint and began to move once more. Before long, Kanda found his hips rolling up into Allen every time the Brit slammed into him. Allen was going deeper with each thrust and was surprised when he heard a loud, pleasurable moan escape Kanda's mouth. He stopped briefly to look down at his lover.

"You ok?" he panted.

"Don't fucking stop!" Kanda actually was pleading in his harsh words. Allen complied by continuing.

A few moments later, Kanda moaned out loud again.

"Right there…ngh! God Allen!"

Hearing his name and realizing he was giving Kanda the ultimate pleasure by hitting the man's prostate, he kept thrusting into that same spot until he could tell Kanda was on the brink of release. The older man's walls began to clench around Allen's cock as he moved in and out and his body was tensing as well.

Allen was close to release himself and wanted to come with Kanda. Moving his left hand to Kanda's arousal, he began to stroke it in time with his movements.

"Ah! Ngh!" Kanda gasped at having his front pumped along with having his prostate impaled by the younger man's rock hard cock inside him.

"Together, Yuu," Allen panted into Kanda's ear. His eyes met Kanda's and their lips found each other as he pushed in hard one last time before releasing inside of the swordsman while warm liquid spilled out over his hand and Kanda's abdomen.

When he finished riding his orgasmic wave of pleasure, Allen slumped down on top of Kanda, both men breathing heavily.

"You're…heavy," Kanda panted.

Allen rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed for the tissue box that he kept near it. He took a few out and wiped himself off, then took a few more and began to wipe Kanda off. Taking the soiled tissues in one hand, he dropped them into the wastebasket beside the bed before settling in beside Kanda.

Allen curled up in a slight ball beside the Japanese man and looked at him, wanting to know if he was ok with what just happened. The Brit hadn't planned on going all the way just yet because he wanted to wait for Kanda to be ready; however, he got caught up in the mood and just went with it and hoped somewhere along the way he wouldn't have to deal with the mood swings Kanda was so prone to having.

Kanda glanced over out of the corner of his eyes to see the inquisitive shy look on Allen's flushed face.

"What?" Kanda sluggishly growled.

"Um, well," Allen paused briefly, surveying the swordsman's face. "You're not mad?"

Kanda turned his face to fully see Allen. There was no tension, no glare; only a soft, relaxed expression met the Brit's eyes. Small traces of lust and passion on the exotic man's face created an intimate afterglow.

"Baka," Kanda said as his long arms pulled Allen next to his naked body.

Allen, quite content, uncurled from the ball he was in and hugged Kanda back, entwining his legs with his lover's. Kanda had already closed his eyes and was on the brink of sleep when he felt two soft lips kiss his forehead.

"Aishiteru, Yuu," Allen whispered.

"Boku mo," Kanda exhaled in an almost whisper.

-**LINE BREAK-**

Tim was sitting in front of Allen, playing the message over once more in the silence of the room. The only other sound was the slight exhale that Kanda made every now and then while he slept. Allen sat on the bed hugging his knees to his chest; his head low, hanging in a newfound depression.

"Play it again Tim," Allen said as if he'd been doing it for hours, which he had. Once Kanda had fallen asleep, Allen got out of bed to fetch the file on Mana from the desk, bringing it back to the bed with him to look through once more. He hadn't gotten anywhere with it and then looked at the sticky note about asking Tim for a message. Allen had put that piece of information off because he was a bit scared of what he would find out. He reasoned, though, that since his mind wasn't getting anywhere with the notes in the file, it would be best to listen to the message, which is when he called Tim over to the bed.

A holographic image of Cross showed up on the screen and, at first Allen cringed at the sight as it brought back painful memories for him. But after the third or fourth time watching the message he was over it since the contents were more of a shock than anything else.

Kanda woke up to the noise and, at first, couldn't make out what was being said. He ended up only catching the tail end of the message.

"You aren't just the key; you are the fourteenth. His will flows through you and will someday take over your body; you and your consciousness will slowly disappear until he takes over completely. And when that happens, you'll have to kill someone you love in order for his will to be complete. The files I gave you on Mana are just his history. If you get that Bookman or his dumb ass apprentice to look at them, they can decipher the clues on the pages and they'll keep their mouths shut on the matter since they're sworn to secrecy. I have to go. Don't do anything stupid." The transmission ended and Allen looked at Timcampy, not really watching the message anymore.

Kanda shifted up in the bed to where he was sitting next to Allen. "What was that?" he asked.

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"Moyashi?"

"…"

"God damnit Allen answer me!" Kanda pushed, reeling Allen around to face him.

Kanda was shocked to see the distant look in Allen's face; one that he'd never seen before. But the thing that caught him off guard was a flicker of gold he saw illuminate in the usual grey eyes. He shook his head, thinking he was just seeing the light reflect off of them or he hadn't woken up completely.

"Allen, answer me damnit!" he growled, his fierce blue eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

"…Yuu?" Allen said slowly as if he wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Baka, snap out of it," Kanda said as he smacked Allen across the face.

Allen held his hand up to his face and turned to Kanda, his eyes no longer in the distant stare they had been in.

"What the hell was that for BaKanda?" Allen demanded, a sparkling anger reflected in his grey pools.

Kanda let out a grunt of victory. "What the hell is going on and why did I wake up to find you staring off into space?" he demanded to know as he held Allen close to his chest, his fingers strumming through silver-white locks.

Allen was a bit shocked but then remembered what he was doing. He pulled back and looked at Kanda, then at Tim, and finally back at Kanda.

"Did you hear it?" Allen asked.

"Just the end. What was that bastard talking about?"

"I don't know but," Allen said, worry in his tone as if he didn't understand anything and was a bit scared.

Allen clung to Kanda, finding that embrace the only thing that would keep him sane at the moment.

Kanda put his arms around Allen to try to offer 'comfort' to the younger man. Though it was a foreign thing for him to do, he was slowly beginning to be able to do it for Allen.

"Kuso; you're trembling. Just calm down. Maybe we should find Komui and let him see the message," Kanda suggested.

Allen looked up at Kanda. "But if they find out, then who knows what they'll do to me."

"What? Who?" Kanda questioned.

"Who I am," Allen said, his eyes catching Kanda's and a look of distress in them, or was it fear that Kanda saw looming behind the grey orbs?

"The hell are you talking about? You're a Moyashi, plain and simple. They can't do anything to you for that unless they want to make soup," Kanda said realizing he had made a joke-he'd been around that baka usagi too much, he rationalized but didn't say anything and let the words fall where they would.

"No. It's not that. It's…you heard it right? That I'm the fourteenth. If they find that out, they'll…they'll…"

Kanda took Allen's face in his hands. "First of all what is this fourteenth bullshit?"

"It's in the message. Watch it and you'll find out."

"No. You will tell me, right now."

Allen sighed as his hands grabbed hold of Kanda's forearms. "Master…in the message…told me a lot about who I was…about Mana…about my past…about his role in everything and something else. What I thought before, you know, when we came back from fighting Lulubell…I was right. That other feeling I had about something within me fighting with my Innocence wasn't a feeling at all; it was the fourteenth."

Allen paused and looked at Kanda's unwavering gaze.

"The Noah. According to Master, normally there are only thirteen but a long time ago, a fourteenth was awakened. He betrayed the Earl and fled with his human brother. Before dying, he entrusted his will to a select few people to help carry it out. Master is one of those people. To Master, he entrusted the key. Everyone, including the Earl, thought there was only one part to that key but it was actually created in two parts. Apparently Tim is one part of the key but Master didn't have the second one until a long time after the fourteenth apparently died. Master found the fourteenth's brother along with the other part of the key that the brother had been taking care of."

"So what's that got to do with you?" Kanda asked.

"That brother's name was Mana Walker, my first guardian. The key that he was taking care of was…me."

Kanda looked at Allen, still slightly puzzled with how this connected him to the fourteenth. His brow furrowed to show his confusion and irritation that it was taking so long to explain things.

"Listen Kanda. Master said it plain as day. I'm not just the key, I _am_ the fourteenth; I'm a Noah!"

"That's not possible."

"It is according to Master and he wouldn't lie about something like this. Hell, he wouldn't lie about anything unless it was to get out of debt, as much as I hate to defend that bastard."

"How are you a Noah? That just doesn't make sense at all."

Allen took Kanda's hands in his own. "According to the message, when the fourteenth died, he didn't have time to be picky about who he entrusted the last part of the key to and I just happened to be around it seems. I don't understand it either. Kanda…Yuu, I'm scared. What am I supposed to do?" By now, streams of tears poured from his eyes and he sobbed in the older man's arms.

Kanda wasn't sure what to do since this was the first time he had ever seen Allen so upset, so…shaken. Most of the time when something like this happened, Allen would put on that fake smile of his and pretend everything was alright. He always put others before himself and only ever quietly cried when he thought no one was looking.

The swordsman pulled Allen to his chest, placing one hand around his shoulder and one on his head, holding him tightly to comfort him and give him a sense of security. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't," Kanda assured him.

"But…" Allen began to ask again.

Kanda growled and spoke in a cold but assuring manner. "It won't and if anyone tries to do anything to you, I'll stab them through the heart, regardless of who it is. No one is taking you away from me."

Allen smiled at his possessive lover, losing himself in the embrace as his tears slowly stopped. His breathing tuned in to Kanda's and the two sat in silence for a long while. When Allen finally calmed down, the Japanese man pulled away.

"Just don't tell anyone about it," he spoke.

"But I think we could get some help if we asked Komui or Lavi," Allen said with confidence.

Kanda glared at the mention of telling Komui. He could understand Lavi because the Bookman is sworn to secrecy but to let Komui know would be a stretch. The Chinese man does care for the accommodators but he's also in a position that could make things go very badly if they weren't careful.

"Kanda?" Allen inquired upon noticing the man's eyebrows furrowing closer and closer together. The Japanese man glared at him.

"What?" he barked.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Could you really trust either of them with knowing as little as you do right now?"

Allen hesitated. "I want to trust them, but it sounds like you think I should learn more on my own before going to them. But I don't know where to start with anything! Tim only has so much he can tell me and nothing else is in the file. How would I gain more information?"

Kanda grit his teeth at the thought that passed through his mind but it was really the only way to find anything out. "Ask the Noah bastard upstairs," he seethed out.

"You mean Tyki?"

"Who else would I mean, baka?"

Allen's eyes lit up. "Of course! He should know something about this 14th Noah and can explain everything to me without getting the Order involved."

"Che," Kanda sulked.

Allen scurried out of the bed, searching for his shoes. "If I leave now he might still be up."

"You're going now?"

"Well, yeah," a confused Allen said, looking Kanda in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kanda snarled, turned his back to the Moyashi, pulled the covers up over his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Allen knew something he said had set the samurai off so he knew to tread lightly. He slinked over to the bed and peeked over the edge at the Japanese man. "Kanda?" he meekly asked. When he received no answer, he poked at the swordsman's side. "Kanda," he called out again.

In a flash, the Brit was sitting back on his ass with Mugen at his throat. "Um, when did Mugen get in the bed?"

Kanda glared coldly at him.

"Er, um. Are you mad?"

"Get out or get cut," he seethed.

Allen swallowed hard. He wanted to try and talk about whatever had set Kanda off but he could see that right now was not a good time to bring it up. He pushed away from Mugen's tip and scuffled to the exit. Tim fluttered to his shoulder as he opened the door and took one last look at Kanda. The Japanese man was already pulling the covers back up over his shoulders and Mugen was safely tucked back away in its sheath. Allen sighed and left the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he realized what it was that had irritated Kanda so much: Tyki. Kanda didn't like the Noah, that was for sure and the thought of Allen having to spend one on one time with him was something that the Brit realized was hard for him to accept. So even suggesting it was tough for the swordsman to say and then the Brit up and hurried off to see said Noah. On top of that, he realized that it was possible the swordsman wanted to have some post coital snuggling, but then he remembered who is lover was and thought twice about that.

"I should apologize," the silver haired young man muttered to Tim. The golem nuzzled its master. "I mean, I wasn't thinking clearly and went and did that after what we shared together…he must think I'm the biggest ass in the world right now," Allen sulked as he slinked down the corridor to the elevator.

"Baka Moyashi is more like it," a voice echoed behind the Brit. Out of reflex, he turned to see the Japanese man standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Kanda? What are you doing here?"

"Like I'd let you go to that bastard's place alone," he growled. Allen smiled and waited for Kanda to catch up to him. The two entered the elevator with no words between them. However, if anyone had been looking intently at the security camera footage, they would have seen two hands clasped together in the elevator's shadows.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Tyki stood at the kitchen sink, drinking down his third glass of water. He stared toward the bedroom and a loving smile turned his lips up as he thought back on the evening.

When Lavi hadn't returned from going out with Allen, Tyki was worried. But then he heard that Komui had detained them and he waited patiently for the red head to come back up to their room. However, that didn't happen so he sent out the tease golem he had given to Lavi to find his whereabouts. After waiting another twenty minutes, Tyki made his way to the library.

It had been a while since he entered into the Order's library and he was still impressed by the rows and columns of books housed in that one area. In total, there were seven floors and each one was filled to the brim with books that had been kept by the Order over the years.

With his hands in his pants, he walked through the main lobby. A few of the finders were scattered about, getting ready for their next assignment by reading up on the area they were going to be deployed to. He continued walking until he got to the middle of the room. Looking up and around, he tried to find a mess of red hair in the only place he knew that a select few could reach. Smirking, he used his power and levitated off of the ground, stepping on air as if it were stairs. He rose all the way to the rafters and worked his way through the beams until he came to an open window. Stepping out onto the ledge, he carefully sat down next to Lavi.

"Only three guards?" the Portuguese man asked in response to the Crow members that hung in the rafter's shadows.

Lavi didn't answer but continued looking out into the sky with a blank stare. Tyki realized he wouldn't talk until he was ready to, so he let Lavi be and just sat beside him. After a while, he took out a cigarette, lighting it up before taking a long draw on the stick.

"Why did you come to the Order, Tyki?"

Exhaling, the man answered. "I realized that what the Earl was doing was wrong and he needs to be stopped."

"But you traded one prison for another, didn't you?"

"Not really. I quite like my life here; I have more freedom in a sense," the Noah replied. He realized Lavi was still deep in thought. "What are you getting at, Red?"

"I just don't get any of this. I was supposed to lead a normal life, you know? I took a vow to be a Bookman and I really do want to inherit the title but," he paused, "I never thought any of _this_ was going to happen," he finished, alluding to the events that had happened over the course of the past month.

"No one has the book to life, Lavi. We never know what awaits us and that's the thrill of life," Tyki answered, trying to add a different perspective to Lavi's thoughts.

"I'm just really confused and stressed right now."

Tyki put out the cigarette and tilted his head slightly to look at Lavi. "About what?"

"Everything," the red head answered as he threw his body back against the ledge and stared straight up at the night sky. "Tell me what you would do if your whole life changed in the blink of an eye; if everything you thought you knew was suddenly changed forever and something you were forbidden to do, you did."

Tyki chuckled. "I'll do better than that. I'll tell you what I did."

Lavi's curiosity was piqued and he sat up and met Tyki's gaze. "What do you mean 'did'?"

"I was 28 years old when the Noah inside me woke up. My life up until had been normal. I went to school, came from a good family, had a good job working with the government of my country. As normal people define life, mine seemed pretty perfect, probably more perfect since I came from a noble family. But then it was all ripped away from me when this thing inside me woke up. Since I couldn't control it at first, I lashed out at my family and it was because of my brother, Cheryl, that no one was killed."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He had disappeared years before that and no one knew what became of him. Turned out, he too is a Noah. The Earl found him and took him in when his change happened and they came to get me before I could do any further damage to myself. They didn't care about the family, well the Earl didn't but because of Cheryl, they were spared. I spent a few days learning to control my powers and my yearning but that yearning never goes away; even now, it continues to push me toward more pleasure. But I have learned to control it for the most part," he explained, keeping the secret of his true form a bit longer. He hadn't fully transformed and lost all control since that time but the memory of the Noah being released haunted him still. It somewhat frightened him how evil and terrifying his Noah could be if he lost control: black blood coursing through his veins, killing the only thing on his mind, the poisonous vines that deformed his body slightly, and the wide grin that cared for no one or nothing; a creature depicting the picture of pure evil. His insides shuddered at the thought: his human side out of fear, his Noah out of desire for release.

"Then when I saw you in your Noah form that one time, that was you controlling it?" Lavi asked.

"That was…a mistake on my part. And that was only a glimpse of what my true form is. I assure you, it won't happen again or at least to that extent," he said reassuringly as he remembered how he almost violated the red head. "But Lavi," he continued, taking the red head's hand, "becoming a Noah changed my life. I've become a very immoral and dangerous person because of the Noah inside me. Mercy and empathy is something that does not come easy for me anymore and I am constantly fighting within myself for control."

"But you aren't though," Lavi argued. "You're very kind and compassionate when it comes to things you care about. If anything, you're more protective now because of it, right?"

Tyki laughed. "Protective…I guess that's a good word for it. The point is, Lavi, we can never know how things are going to turn out and we have to accept that unpredictability of life."

"I know that, but it's still hard," Lavi sulked. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, leaning his chin upon his knees.

"What?"

"All the responsibility I've had to take on in the past few weeks. I'm doing my job as a Bookman, trying to do my work as a student, working for the Order, being an accommodator. It's very tiring, Tyki. Heh," he laughed lightly.

"Hmm?" Tyki questioned, not liking the far off look in Bookman Jr.'s eye.

Lavi stared up at the few twinkling stars that pierced the veil of the city lights. "Bookman aren't supposed to have emotional connections with anything. Guess how many I have?" he laughed it off as a joke, but he was serious. "The old panda never really said anything because he knew as soon as I'm done with college, we'd be leaving here. The only thing he told me was that I would have to learn how to deal with the consequences of forming attachments. But there's one thing he and I both didn't expect happening."

"And what's that?" the Noah asked, pressing himself closer to the red head to where their shoulders found support from one another.

Lavi sighed, and, with every ounce of his being, he met Tyki's amber eyes head on with no fear, no reservations about anything; only the truth within his heart. "You."

"Me?" the Noah questioned, acting as if he didn't understand.

"Yes, you. I love you with everything I am and that is not going to go over well with Bookman once we find him. Hell, even if we don't find him, the Clan will never let a protégé have feelings that run this deep. I don't know what I'm going to do about it, but I refuse to let you leave my side," he said sternly with love and possessiveness in his words.

Tyki couldn't resist any longer and moved inward, consuming Lavi's lips in a display of his own affection for the red head. Lavi felt all the passion behind that kiss and a small tear trickled from his eye as he realized that this could all be taken away from him in an instant even though he would fight to the end for it.

The Noah pulled back and wiped the tear from Lavi's cheek. "What's this for?"

"I don't want to lose you," the Bookman Jr. answered.

"You won't," Tyki replied as he wrapped his arms around the red head. Using his powers, he phased the two of them through the walls and floated down into the library's main floor. When their feet met solid ground, Tyki clasped his hand tightly over Lavi's and began walking as quickly as he could. The Crow guards followed quietly in the shadows.

Lavi felt the passion the other man was emitting just by touching his hand; the heat surrounding his own radiated through his body and he watched the man in front of him walk. Something was different with Tyki. There was a heated passion behind his actions that hadn't been there before or had it? Lavi was very perceptive and he tried very hard to read into the Noah's eyes. He knew that Tyki loved him but he wasn't aware of how protective and serious he was until that moment. His body was pulled along and the longing in his chest caused his heart to beat uncontrollably. He wondered if this was because of how they felt for one another or if it were the Noah of Pleasure's doing. Either way, he didn't care. He wanted all of Tyki regardless of the consequences.

As they rounded a corner, Tyki stopped and wheeled around, catching Lavi's lips off guard and planting another fiery kiss on the his lips. When he pulled away, Lavi's emerald eye sparkled and he was in awe of the slow transformation the Noah was undergoing.

"Tyki," he said, lifting his hand to the man's face, "your skin."

The Noah held on to the hand that caressed his face, kissing the inside of the palm. "Don't worry," he muttered. "I'm in control. I want to love you with everything I am; will you accept this?" Lavi nodded confidently.

The Portuguese man resumed his stride, pulling the red head alongside him. As they came near the elevator, Lenalee and Komui were just about to enter.

"Lavi-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed with a smile while waving.

"H-hey Lenalee," he replied with a boyish grin as he tried to not let on that he was trembling. That last kiss had sent him over the edge and every fiber in his body was aching for Tyki. He wanted the man desperately and the want created an unfathomable tremble throughout his body. As they came up to the elevator, Komui greeted them.

"You two going up?" he questioned, noticing the slight grey tint to Tyki's skin.

Tyki smirked. "Yeah, we are," he answered as he grabbed Lavi's waist and hoisted him into the air, phasing through the ceiling and out of sight.

Komui and Lenalee blinked in dismay. Komui wasn't too thrilled by what he saw and he worried what it meant. For now, however, there was nothing he could do but trust that the Noah would uphold their contract.

Tyki pushed the door open as he consumed Lavi's lips. The red head stumbled backwards but found his footing quickly. His hands fumbled for his shirt and he pulled it off, breaking their kiss momentarily while Tyki phased out of his own. Before the two almost ran into a wall, Tyki took notice and once again used his powers to keep them from hitting it. He knew he was using a lot of his power at the moment, but, thanks to what Neah had done, he was able to tap into more of it than normal and not worry about the necklace binding him. They entered the bedroom and Lavi was already struggling with his pants. Tyki couldn't wait and pushed the red head down on the bed, breaking their contact as he towered over him, completely in predator mode. Lavi stopped with his pants and looked up into those amber eyes that were now glowing something fierce. Tyki's skin had turned completely grey and the stigmata that showed him for what he was took form across his forehead. The red head let his fingers ghost up the man's torso and up to his face as Tyki leaned forward. Lavi's hands traced the stigmata's outline and he kissed them tenderly.

The older man's inner self growled for pleasure and his patience had grown all too thin. Phasing out of the rest of his clothes and doing the same for Lavi, he began a relentless assault on the young man. His kiss was passionate and his touch was tender but rough. The red head pushed his body up into Tyki, groaning beneath the man. Tyki's hand snaked into those red locks and pulled Lavi's head back, exposing his neck. He nipped at the skin and didn't bother being tender with it. The sting of the bite mark sent a new kind of pleasure through Lavi's body and he yearned for more. And Tyki was more than willing to give that to him. He took special attention at the younger man's nipples and thrust his free fingers into Lavi's mouth. Without being told, Lavi began to wet them with his tongue. When it was enough, Tyki withdrew his hand and shifted on the bed. His flushed, exotic, wild face looked down at Lavi's equally flushed face.

"This won't be tender and it will probably hurt a bit more than normal but bear with it," he explained. Lavi nodded in reply. He didn't care if he couldn't move tomorrow; hell, he didn't care if Tyki ripped him apart as long as he was the one doing it.

The Noah moved his hand southward and teased Lavi's opening slightly and the young man braced for what was to come, but it never did. Confused, he looked up at Tyki and noticed a devilish smirk on the older man. Before he could say or do anything, he felt immense pressure inside of him. Lavi gasped for air and tried to relax. Tyki moved his fingers in and out, stretching the hole as much as he could until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Removing his hand, the Noah aligned himself with the red head's hips and thrust his throbbing member deep within the Bookman. Lavi cringed and hissed in pain, his fingers digging into the grey skin he clung to. Tyki paid no heed to it and continued pulling out and plunging himself back inside his lover. His own pre-cum helped keep Lavi moist but it still wasn't enough to keep the red head from hurting.

It was painful but Lavi endured it. He wanted this raw, undiluted love; his everything melding with Tyki's everything. He accepted the Noah for everything he was and clung to him tightly.

As Lavi reached climax, Tyki withdrew and turned the red head onto his stomach before continuing his plunge. Using a free hand, he held tightly onto Lavi's dripping erection and leaned over him.

"Not yet, Red," he whispered into Lavi's ear, nipping at the juncture of his ear and neck, sending a wave of pleasure through the red head.

The red head cried out with each thrust as Tyki went deeper and deeper. His body was on fire and he didn't know how much longer he could go.

"Ty—ki, let me…_ngh…_come," he pleaded.

The Noah nipped Lavi's ear. "No," he replied, wanting to see the red head squirm more beneath him.

The assault continued and Lavi could no longer tell how long they had been going at it. The room began to spin and he was quickly losing strength. Tyki smirked and withdrew from the red head once more and reversed their positions so that Lavi was on his back once again. Taking no time to pause, Tyki pushed himself back inside his lover and used the hand that held tightly to the younger man's erection to pump him in time with his own thrusts.

Lavi moaned in ecstasy and his voice echoed in the room as his breath became erratic. His release came and with it, he lost all consciousness. Tyki held on a moment more and lost himself as he climaxed inside his lover. His exhausted body growled with a feral, final push and he collapsed next to his lover. His skin faded back to its olive color and he breathed deeply. Using what energy he had left, he pulled his half flaccid member out of Lavi. He pushed himself up enough to check on the red head and was grateful that he was only passed out. Tyki checked him over and made sure there wasn't any permanent damage in the red head's lower region. Heaving a sigh of relief, he reached for the tissue box next to the bed and slowly worked to clean Lavi and himself.

When he was satisfied with the quick clean, he fell onto the bed next to Lavi and rested. After about twenty minutes, and some renewed strength, he got up and proceeded to get a damp cloth and thoroughly clean his young lover. The moist towel ghosted over Lavi's skin and the red head groaned in his sleep at the touch. Tyki smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead before covering him enough so he wouldn't catch cold. He tossed the soiled washcloth into the hamper and pulled on a pair of clean pajama bottoms before quietly leaving the room.

He finished his glass of water and leaned over the kitchen sink. Sighing, he realized just how exhausted he was. Allowing his Noah form to show took a lot out of him mentally and physically. Ever since his inner Noah had fully unleashed, he had been fearful of it; well, not so much it but the power within. He was scared that that power would spin out of control and would hurt those he cared about. He knew how to handle it and control it thanks to the Earl. But there was more to his Noah's past than he knew and the Earl never talked about it. He had questions, many questions on why his Noah was so fierce and why he was so 'special' to the Earl. Every time he questioned it, he was told by Road to leave it alone. He trusted his young niece since she was the only one around during the time that he couldn't really remember but the questions still lingered. He realized after meeting the 14th, however, that there was a connection to the two of them and Neah was the only one that he could rely on at the moment for the answers he sought.

A knock at the door ripped him from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and realized it was too late for any normal person to be visiting him so he assumed it was someone within the higher circle of command. As he walked away, he placed the used glass in the sink. The knocking became more persistent and, quite frankly, began to grate his nerves. All he wanted to do was march back to bed and lie down next to his lover. But could he? No. Someone was always interrupting his time with Lavi and it was beginning to get on his bad side. The more impatient he got with things, the more he felt the prickle of three sharp needles teasing the skin around his neck where the binding necklace kept him at bay.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and put on his gentleman façade as he reached for the door.

With eyes closed, he answered it. "May I help you?" he asked, opening his eyes as a very stiff, very rude swordsman entered without being invited in.

"Kanda! You can't just barge in," Allen protested with a scrunched up nose.

"Who the fuck cares," the Japanese man said as he stood halfway between the door and the couch, arms folded and a furrowed brow that rivaled all his previous glares. He wasn't happy, and he was going to make sure both the Moyashi and the Noah knew it.

"Sorry Tyki," Allen apologized. "May we spare a bit of your time?"

Tyki leaned on the door. "Do you know what time it is?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, but this is a rather urgent matter that couldn't wait."

Sensing something that bordered caution on one end and curiosity on the other, Tyki obliged after a momentary pause. "Seems I don't have a choice," he said, opening the door to Allen. "But please keep it down; Lavi's sleeping."

Kanda grit his teeth. He didn't want to know anything about the baka usagi's personal life, and, judging by how exhausted Tyki looked and by his disheveled appearance, he could only imagine why the red head was sleeping. But at the same time, he was content with not having the bouncy Bookman apprentice around because the he didn't need to know about anything regarding the 14th just yet.

"Have a seat," Tyki offered as he sat down on his sofa. Allen sat a little ways down from him and Kanda remained standing. Tyki raised an eyebrow and inquired into why Kanda refused to sit. "I promise nothing in here will bite," he added.

"Che; I'm fine," the blue-eyed man snapped back. There was no way in heaven or hell that he would let on that the reason he didn't feel like sitting was due to a rather sore bottom. He hadn't completely healed from his earlier love making with the Moyashi so he was still a bit tender and sitting was something that was just out of the question.

Tyki smirked because he could read that something was different between the two and, seeing how Allen fidgeted and glanced at Kanda, he could only surmise the two had finally gone all the way. "Well then, what brings you here?" he asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

Allen's small blush faded and he stopped playing with the hem of his shirt as he took a deep breath and looked Tyki square in the eyes.

"I need you to tell me about the 14th Noah."

To be continued…

AN: Hope the wait was worth it! I've got my beta working on the next chapter already so hopefully it will be up soon-ish. Thanks for reading and being patient!


	22. The 14th

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) and Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga or watched the Anime. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out Makes for better writing~**

**Last time:**

_Allen's small blush faded and he stopped playing with the hem of his shirt as he took a deep breath and looked Tyki square in the eyes._

"_I need you to tell me about the 14__th__ Noah."_

And the story continues…

**The 14****th**

"I need you to tell me about the 14th Noah."

Tyki's eyes widened slightly and his blood froze, but he didn't let on that he was a bit unnerved by the question. Acting nonchalantly, he smoothed back his hair and reached for a cigarette, lighting it slowly and taking a moment to enjoy the taste in his mouth before exhaling to answer Allen's request.

"The 14th Noah?" he questioned, trying to play it off as if he didn't know anything. "There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is and I know you know something so please don't try to hide it," Allen said confidently.

"Why would I know something like that? There have always been only 13 Noah."

Allen furrowed his brow and glared at Tyki. "I won't ask a second time," he replied with a dark aura hiding behind his grey eyes.

Tyki took another long draw on his cigarette, contemplating how to handle the situation. He was unsure how the Brit found out about the 14th and he needed to find out but he also had to be careful and make sure he didn't give away anything unnecessary.

"To be honest, Walker, I don't know that much," he said as he leaned over to use the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Please, just tell me what you know," Allen said, the dark aura in his eyes gone.

"Why don't you tell me what you know first and we can go from there," Tyki compromised.

Allen glanced at Kanda who only looked back with that same stone cold glare. This was Allen's call to make and the Brit knew that it was his decision to either tell everything or only parts of what the message Cross left said.

"Tim," Allen called out for the golem. Tim flew out from Allen's shirt and fluttered around his head. "Show Tyki the message master left."

"_You aren't just the key; you are the fourteenth. His will flows through you and will someday take over your body; you and your consciousness will slowly disappear until he takes over completely. And when that happens, you'll have to kill someone you love in order for his will to be complete. The files I gave you on Mana are just his history. If you get that Bookman or his dumb ass apprentice to look at them, they can decipher the clues on the pages and they'll keep their mouths shut on the matter since they're sworn to secrecy. I have to go. Don't do anything stupid."_

Tyki took in the message and contemplated what it all could mean. For him, this was indeed a very important issue. If Cross Marian knew about the 14th and was helping him all those years ago, then that meant the man knew more than even the Earl thought. But it also meant that Allen didn't know the whole story.

Thinking back, even Tyki didn't know the whole story of what happened with the Earl and the 14th so long ago, only snippets of the time were shared between the awakened Noah. The only two that remember anything about it were the Earl and Tyki's niece, Road.

"That's a rather interesting message you have there," Tyki finally commented, trying to act a little surprised as to not let on too much that he actually, in fact, did know something more.

"Is there anything else you can tell us in regards to the 14th and why master said what he did?" Allen almost pleaded.

"Listen, Allen. The only thing I know about the 14th is that he loved the Earl dearly but he ended up betraying him. I don't know why so don't even ask. As to his death…" Tyki paused and took one last draw on his cigarette before putting it out. "He and his brother, Mana, were chased by the rest of the Noah. It was before I was awakened, so I only have vague memories from my predecessor to fall back on. From what I know of it, Mana was left unharmed after the Noah discovered the 14th's body. The Earl let him go for reasons unknown."

"Who was the 14th though? What was his role?" Allen questioned.

Tyki took a deep breath. "He was the player—a director of sorts, if you will—but I don't know anything more than that."

"So you don't know why he betrayed the Earl and you don't know how I ended up with him…inside me?" Allen looked down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't."

Allen took a moment to think things over before saying anything else. Kanda shifted where he stood, leaning slightly on his right hip.

"Tyki, do you think it's possible that the 14th has already shown himself without me realizing it?"

The question rattled Tyki and he needed to be very careful in how he answered since he was sure that Neah was aware of what was going on. Hesitantly, he answered. "It's possible but I wouldn't know for sure. Why do you ask?" Tyki wanted to know the answer more than anything because it would give him some insight in how much Allen really did know about the situation.

"Well, there have been times that I've blacked out and when I wake up, I have no idea what's happened or I would wake up in a totally different place than I was originally. Do you remember the fight with Lulubell?" Tyki nodded. "Well, after Lavi left me to come back to the fight, I blacked out and I don't remember what happened until after the battle was over."

"So you think that it was the 14th coming out to fight?"

"It's possible, I mean, what else would it be?"

"Have you talked to Komui about this?" Tyki inquired.

Allen shook his head. "No. I didn't want to say anything yet without getting more answers first. Aside from you, Kanda's the only one that knows," Allen said as he leaned forward to whisper to Tyki. "And he's not too thrilled with the idea of me blacking out and someone else using my body. He's rather possessive," Allen snickered.

"I can understand that," Tyki said as he glanced to the sour looking swordsman standing in his living room. "Anyway, you thought I would have answers?" the Noah asked.

"I thought it was worth a try; or rather, Kanda did," Allen motioned to the Japanese man.

"Oh?" Tyki said with a hint of surprise.

"Che. Don't bring me into this Moyashi," the Japanese man spat out.

Allen chuckled slightly and brought his attention back to Tyki.

"Putting whomever's idea it was aside, this matter cannot be taken lightly," Allen said and Tyki nodded in agreement.

"I really do wish I could be more assistance, but I really don't know anything else aside from what I told you."

"Thanks," Allen's smile was a bit downcast but he was grateful.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Sorry to bother you so late," Allen answered as he stood to leave.

Tyki stood with him and escorted them both to the door. Realizing that if he didn't say something, things could get a bit hectic if Allen didn't keep quiet about this.

"Walker," Tyki called out after the Brit.

"Hm?" he asked, turning back in from the hallway.

"Don't say anything about this to anyone for now. If word got out of a 14th Noah, it could be bad. And it would be even worse if they found out that he's somehow a part of you."

Allen nodded in understanding and walked back out in the hall with Kanda, both disappearing into the elevator.

Tyki sighed and closed the door, letting the conversation sink in.

"_He knows now," _Joido whispered in Tyki's mind_._

"Whether he knows or not is different from him actually being aware of Neah's existence."

"_But he's closer to knowing now than ever. What will happen, I wonder, if he finds out more?"_

"We can worry about that later," Tyki replied before heading toward the bedroom. "Why am I even listening to you in the first place?"

"_Because you cannot escape me."_

"We'll see about that," he muttered as he closed the bedroom door.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Golden eyes glared down at the person sleeping next to him. A bit appalled but a bit satisfied, Neah watched the Japanese man sleep, making sure that he wouldn't wake up. Once he was sure of the sleeping man's unconsciousness, he quietly crept out of bed and headed for the door. He slipped out unnoticed and wandered down the hallway to the elevator.

"_Joido," _he called out mentally to Tyki.

No response. Neah figured that his Noah comrade was sleeping but there was no time for that. Considering that Allen now knew of his existence, things were going to have to progress a bit faster. He snarled at the thought. The elevator opened and he called for Tyki again, this time louder.

"_What do you want?"_ Tyki answered back.

"_We need to talk," _Neah informed him.

Tyki sighed. _"Come on up."_

"_I'm already here," _Neah answered.

Tyki got out of bed carefully. Lavi stirred and slightly opened his eyes.

"Tyki?"

"Go to sleep Red," he said, leaning over and kissing his lover's forehead. "I'm just getting a glass of water."

Lavi smiled and fell right back to sleep.

As soon as Tyki opened the door, he rolled his eyes at seeing a not so happy looking Neah standing in the middle of the living room ready to greet him.

"Please, do make yourself at home," Tyki said sarcastically, wiping his eyes awake.

"Don't mind if I do," Neah answered as he sat down on the couch in a rather formal manner.

"So?" Tyki asked, taking a seat beside him.

"You did well answering his questions."

"I knew you were watching."

"If I hadn't been would you have told him more?"

"Possibly. The boy deserves to know the truth."

"At my expense?" Neah lashed out, eyes burning gold.

"Calm down; I wouldn't do that to you. But it still doesn't take away the fact that he needs to know. When are you going to speak to him?"

"It's not time yet. Cross still isn't around and he said he would be."

"Well, things change. We couldn't predict the Earl's movements and Cross has his own orders to follow."

"Please. Cross Marian is not a man that follows orders. He's a pompous, womanizing bastard through and through."

"Ouch; harsh," Tyki commented.

"It's the truth. But anyway. We need to devise a new plan and I just so happen to have an idea."

"And that would be what, Neah?" Tyki inquired.

Neah smirked devilishly.

Lavi stirred from his slumber, an unfamiliar voice echoing in his ears. Sitting up, he gathered his wits and realized the light in the living room was on. He noticed Tyki was gone and heard his voice from the other room. Getting out of bed, he wrapped the bed sheet around his waist and crept silently to the door, his body aching from his sexcapades. He was curious as to whom Tyki could be talking to this late at night. He peeked out of the small crack in the door and was shocked to see Allen sitting on the couch next to Tyki. But something was off with his friend and he couldn't put his finger on it.

The red head listened in and his ears grew larger when he heard Tyki refer to Allen as Neah and he tuned in further when they started discussing some plan.

"The plan is simple: you go back to the Earl and tell him of my existence," Neah explained.

Tyki pursed his lips together trying not to lash out at the 14th; his face became blank and his temper flared inside him. "What?" he questioned, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he did.

"You heard me. Go back to the Earl and tell him of my existence."

"Maybe you forgot what the Earl does to traitors, Neah."

"Oh no, I'm quite aware of that, Joido."

"What makes you think he's going to let me just walk right in?"

The 14th smiled wide. "This," he said, handing Tyki a sealed envelope.

Tyki took it and looked it over. It had no address, just a signature: the 14th's signature. "And this is?"

"My declaration of war," Neah responded. "If you show that before they have a chance to jump you, you'll be fine. However, you have to stick to the plan down to the most miniscule detail."

Tyki sighed. "I have no choice in this do I?"

"If you want your freedom, then no."

The Portuguese man sighed and hung his head between his legs in thought, his hands clasped in front of him. Neah sat watching the Noah of Pleasure but his attention was stirred when he heard the creaking of a door. He glanced over to the bedroom and saw a shadow move. He smirked.

"Ne, Tyki," Neah whispered.

"Hmm?" the older man asked, looking up to be surprised by Neah starting to straddle him. "What are you doing?" Tyki glared, baring his teeth a bit as the lithe body crawled on top of his lap.

Neah wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and leaned in almost close enough to kiss him. "This plan cannot fail but you'll have to endure."

"Endure what?" Tyki asked, putting his hands on Neah's hips in case he needed to push him away.

The 14th snickered and leaned in, to whisper in Tyki's ear. "You'll find out soon enough," he teased, planting a gentle kiss on Tyki's cheek, making it seem to any onlooker that he had kissed the man without any objections.

Neah smirked and stood. "I'm sure the next few weeks will be fruitful for everyone," he prophesized. With that, he walked out of the door and left Tyki sitting on the couch deep in thought.

Lavi held in his gasp as he watched his friend straddle his lover and kiss him, his mind pushing all of the snip-its of what he heard from the conversation aside. _How could this be? Allen would never do that! He loves Kanda and Tyki…he loves me doesn't he?_ The Bookman's thoughts swirled around in his mind, causing him to question everything. _It's not possible. It just can't be true. There's something else going on here. That wasn't Allen, was it? Something was wrong…those eyes were not Allen's eyes. They were…_ The Bookman's eye widened as he realized just how similar Allen's eyes had looked to Tyki's amber ones. "How is that possible?" he questioned quietly aloud. Before he could logically come up with an answer, he heard the front door close. A few moments later, he heard Tyki shift on the couch followed by his footsteps on the ground. The red head hurried back to the bed and resumed his sleeping position, ignoring the pain he felt in his lower back from moving so quickly. Right now was not the time to ask questions, he knew that.

Tyki slipped back into bed and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Not only had he had the most passionate sex with his lover that evening, he had been woken up twice by virtually the same person. He was tired and moody and just wanted to hold onto his favorite red headed pillow. He pulled the covers up over his body and wrapped himself around his lover. Lavi stirred beneath him.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"You're awake?" Tyki asked, a bit hesitant to hear the answer for fear of what the Bookman and not Lavi had heard.

"Bathroom," Lavi murmured the lie as if still half asleep. The red head pushed his body back into Tyki's and purred with happiness as he clasped his hand over the one Tyki had placed around his body. _There's no way Tyki would cheat on me,_ his thoughts concluded as he held onto his lover.

Tyki paused momentarily as he really didn't remember the toilet flushing, but it was in another room and was usually quiet and Neah did have him quite occupied so he assumed he probably just missed it with everything that was going on at the time. He sighed and took a deep breath, filling himself with Lavi's scent. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked out of concern.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine," he replied. "You sound exhausted. Stop talking and go to sleep." The red head's demand was met with a chuckle. Both men closed their eyes and let their breathing synchronize.

"Lavi," Tyki whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," the older man confessed. "More than anything else in this world."

Lavi smiled at the confession, his uneasiness of seeing Allen kiss him earlier fading with his lover's words. "I know," he replied. He knew that there had to be a reason for what he saw and heard and he was determined to get the answers sooner rather than later.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The Earl sat in his rocking chair, knitting a new scarf because that was what the Earl did when he had a bit of free time. Road was lying with her back on the floor and had Lero in her hands, swinging him in a circle as she thought.

"The more I think about it, the more I wonder if uncle Tyki actually betrayed us," she thought out loud.

The Earl continued knitting but answered her. "And why do you think that?"

"It just doesn't fit him. Well, not just him but his Noah as well. He's always been very loyal to you. I mean, he was the one that took care of _that_ for you," she responded.

The Earl carefully placed his knitting stuff aside and faced his dearest Road. "Even the most loyal of family can become a traitor, Road, you know this to be true."

"I know, but it still just doesn't sit right with me. Part of me wants to believe that uncle Tyki is just messing around but part of me wants to rip him to shreds for what he's done."

"My dear, sweet Road. That's exactly how I feel. My Tyki-pon is very dear to me and without him, things cannot continue as planned."

"What does that mean?" Road asked as she stopped twirling Lero around and faced the Earl.

"Just as I said. Without him, the plan cannot continue."

"Does that mean we're at a stale mate with _them_?" she bared her teeth at the thought of the Order.

"Indeed it does. However, we'll still keep the factories open and run businesses as usual. But I want the family to lay low for now until further notice. Will you tell them please?" his wide grin shadowing his anger with the situation.

"Yes, Earl. I'll tell them," she replied as she disappeared off into one of her inter-dimensional doors.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi awoke to the sound of alarms blaring all around the building. He sat up straight in bed, Tyki mimicking his movement. Pain seared through his body as he jerked upright.

"Tch!" he winced. "What the hell is that?" Lavi asked, regaining his senses as he stumbled from bed and reached for his clothes and Innocence. A sharp pain flared up from his hips and he fell to the floor as he reached for his hammer.

"Ow," he groaned.

Tyki almost had his shirt on when he heard Lavi. "What's the matter?"

"Well, um, you see, I think my hips have up and, well, died on me," the red head replied with a boyish grin.

The Portuguese man offered him a hand up and he stabled himself. "Seems I might have gone a bit overboard last night," Tyki apologized.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be fine. 'Sides, I wanted it that way just as much as you did," he answered while giving a rather lecherous smirk to the older man.

As the two shared their moment, a loud crash could be heard coming from outside. The two ran to the window and peered out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tyki said.

"Does he never learn?" Lavi replied.

Running rampant in the streets was another one of Komui's large Komrin units. How it ended up there, God only knew. The accommodators that were stationed at the Order were already on the move to try and stop it but each one kept getting pushed back.

"No time to waste; hold on Red," Tyki said as he phased the two of them through the wall and down safely through the air to the ground. As they landed, a body came barreling at them. Luckily Tyki still was still using his power and they were spared being knocked backwards by the finder the came hurdling at them.

Lavi noticed Lenalee off to the side and he ran over to her, pushing the pain in his hips to the back of his mind. "Lenalee! What the hell is going on?"

"Nii-san saw me out with one of my guy friends from school and flipped out again," she explained with a hint of apology lining her words.

"How many of these things does he have?" Tyki asked as another finder came hurdling over their heads.

Kanda and Allen were busy dodging the quick arms of the Komrin, trying their best to destroy the flailing limbs. However, Komui had programmed all of their fighting styles and abilities into the unit, which meant none of their attacks worked. Every time one of them went on the offensive, the Komrin would simply evade the strike and flail at them in hopes of catching someone off guard.

"Where's Komui?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee pointed to the top of the metal monster. Their chief sat at the control panel with an evil glint in his eye and an even more diabolical laugh echoing through the air.

"Lenalee, where's your friend?" Tyki asked.

"There," she answered, pointing toward one of the arms protruding from the hydra like Komrin.

"Red, can you all keep it distracted?" Tyki questioned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to phase into its control panel and disable it."

"I'm helping too," Lenalee said, activating her Innocence. Lavi had been given a brief update to everyone's Innocence type when he signed on to help and he found out hers was an equipment type Innocence housed in her shoes called the "Dark Boots." However, when she activated them they were far from being 'dark' to him. Instead, they were a crimson red color.

"Take the right, I'll go left. Hopefully Allen and Yuu-chan will get the idea," Lavi stated as he and Lenalee jumped into battle.

The monstrous metal creation was wailing its five free arms around. Komui had lost all reason and was beyond help at this point. Reever stirred from where he had been knocked out. Somehow he had managed to jump into the cockpit with Komui but the crazed man had been quick enough to shoot a tranquilizer dart at him. He cursed his commander mentally as he groggily woke from his short slumber. Using what strength he had, he pulled himself up quietly and snuck up behind the Chinese man. He heard the skirmishes below and could see the accommodators fighting the metal beast with all they had. Deciding what to do, he surmised that the best attack would be to try and subdue Komui enough from the control panel that the fighters could get the upper hand. Willing everything he had, he lunged at his boss and wrapped himself around the smaller man's body. Komui yelped at the surprise attack.

"Et tu, Reever?" he replied in a snarky manner as he began to squirm under his second in command's grip. The two wrestled back and forth but Reever refused to give up his hold on the man.

"It's for your own good, Komui," Reever yelled as he tightened his grip and pulled the man down away from the controls.

That brief moment was all the fighters needed in order to subdue the metal hydra Komrin. Tyki phased into the main chamber of the machine and made quick work of disabling it from the inside. Kanda sliced two of the arms clean of with Mugen; Allen used his razor like claws to take care of another two; Lavi pounded one into submission and Lenalee dismembered the one holding her friend, catching him as he fell.

Komui wailed and cried as he watched his precious Komrin be destroyed.

"Whhhhyyyy? My Lenaleeeeeee!"

"Nii-san!" she scolded from the ground. "You can't go around doing this to everyone I make friends with."

"But he touched you!"

"He only gave me a goodbye hug!"

As the two quarreled, Komrin began to waver and fall apart. Reever realized there was no way to get out in time and began to panic slightly. He peered over the side to see if there was any safe place to land if they made a jump for it but, sadly, all that awaited them was half destroyed buildings and sharp, pointy glass. He cringed and braced himself for the impact, keeping his body wrapped around his commander for his own protection.

"Komui, I swear to God that if we make it out of this you are so going to get it!" Reever exclaimed as he felt his body fall from the cockpit. Komui cried as he and Reever plummeted to the ground below.

Lenalee and Allen rushed to their aid but stopped short when they noticed Tyki walking through the air with the two scientists on either side of him. Reever was sighing and thanking God that the Noah had showed up. Komui, on the other hand, was still crying.

"My poor Komrin! How could you destroy it like that!"

Tyki sat them down on the ground and Lenalee walked right up to her brother and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stupid nii-san!" she yelled before turning her back on him and walking away with her injured friend.

Behind the group, buildings were crumbling, fires were starting, and Komrin fell with a loud bang. Who knew how much damage it had created and all eyes were glaring at Komui.

Sniffling, he composed himself. "Well I suppose it's time to clean this all up."

"I'm sorry, who's cleaning this up?" Reever replied.

"Oh, you guys of course. You destroyed it, you clean it up," the chief's smile reflected no sense of responsibility whatsoever.

"Fuck that," Kanda growled as he headed back toward the Order, Allen following close behind.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Lavi stated as he slinked away as well.

No one saw Tyki leave due to his lovely ability to get away in a matter of seconds. Though they did see him reappear next to Lavi and offer the young man an arm because the red head appeared to be limping somewhat.

That left Reever to deal with Komui.

"Don't look at me, I'm still drugged up and hurt thanks to you," he explained as he tore a piece of his white lab coat off to wrap around a gash he received on his arm during the fight.

Komui sighed and helped Reever up. "Don't worry; I've got this covered," he replied, an evil glint in his eye. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a single button. The ground shook and several smaller Komrin units came flying from who knows where and began cleaning the city.

"Komui," Reever chastised.

The Chinese man only smiled and helped his second in command back to the Order.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Several days passed after the incident with Komrin and the city was pretty much back on its feet aside from the reconstruction that the Order had to pay for because of its irresponsible commander. Things had been quiet during that time and the members of the Order were beginning to get restless. There had been no attacks from the Earl, no leads on Bookman—though Lavi had spent hours upon hours searching—and there was nothing on the grid about Noah activity. Things seemed peaceful enough for the time being and, because of that, Komui held a meeting to address the matters at hand.

"Since things have calmed down recently, I have new orders for everyone. First off, for the main building staff: you are to resume all original duties in regards to regular business operations. This means that the host club upstairs will reopen full time and all employees will resume their posts. As far as the other businesses, the orders were to keep working on the tracking of Noah and Earl activity as well as plan for and find new clients to boost our gross income. All able accommodators will be sent back to their regular lives for now. This means that those attending school will return and those that have normal jobs will also return to them. Everyone in the field has been ordered to finish their assignments and then come back to their homes."

Lavi shifted in his seat. He was exhausted from all the research he had done in the past few weeks and now he was going to have to add to that by having to actually go back to school. It was his original plan to get his degree so that he could manage a normal job anywhere in the world as a cover for his Bookman work but the thought of having to juggle that on top of research for the Clan, searching for Bookman, keeping his emotions in check, working for the Order, and having a relationship with Tyki was a lot for the young man to manage at once. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Allen noticed how forlorn his friend looked and wished there was some way that he could help.

"Are there any questions?" Komui asked after finishing his little speech.

"What if we're attacked and don't have our Innocence to defend with?" Daisya asked without raising his hand.

"The top officials in the Order have granted special permission to the accommodators. Those that will be away from HQ will be able to keep their Innocence on them at all times. Their businesses and schools will be contacted and informed of the situation and there should be no problems. The only stipulation with this permission is that you must wear your uniform at all times."

Allen cringed at the thought of wearing his general attire; the gold didn't suit him as well as the silver. But knowing the Order, they wouldn't let him go without wearing it so he sighed and realized it was better to not push buttons right now since he was still in the process of learning more about the 14th Noah.

"If there are no more questions, then you are dismissed," Komui directed.

The mass of people dispersed from the grand lobby.

"I'm going to the library," Lavi remarked to his small group of friends.

"Again? You've been there nonstop for days now, Lavi-kun," Lenalee said with concern on her face.

Without a response, the half alive Bookman Jr. dragged himself off toward his destination. Tyki watched without a word.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Allen asked as he came up beside the Noah.

"Stop him from what, exactly? He's doing his job and there's nothing I can do about that."

"But he's self destructing by doing so much."

"He'll be fine. He's stronger than you all think he is. Just give him time and you'll see."

"What if he isn't? What if something bad happens and none of us can stop it?"

"It won't," Tyki replied with a tender, protective tone.

Allen silently hoped that the older man was right and he looked on as his red headed friend disappeared out of sight.

"By the way, Walker," Tyki began, "how are things coming in your own research?"

Allen shrugged. "Nothing else has come up. I've been over the files several times now and I've tried getting Tim to tell me anything he knows but he's being stubborn. Well, not exactly stubborn," Allen said putting a finger to his chin. "More like he's had a failsafe installed so that he won't give out any secrets. Some sort of magic barrier that master probably put there to keep prying eyes out."

"Is that so?" Tyki questioned rhetorically to which Allen nodded.

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda called out, glaring at the Noah beside Allen. "We're leaving."

Allen smiled and walked off toward the swordsman. He stopped a few steps in and turned to Tyki. "Please don't let him work himself to death," he asked hoping that his friend's lover would heed his request.

"I told you he won't," Tyki reaffirmed. Allen smiled and ran over to Kanda's side. The two left and Tyki was suddenly alone in a very large lobby.

"Back to work, huh?" he questioned aloud. "Things are about to get more interesting," he smirked as he phased through the floor.

AN: And another chapter concludes for now. I'm going to try and get what I can for my fics done in the next few weeks because I'm leaving August 15th for Japan I got a job teaching there and won't have internet for at least a couple of months once I get there so I'll work hard for my fans to try and get something up before I go =^_^=


	23. Talking with a Dead Man

**WARNING: **This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky and Yullen variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I try my best to stay as true enough to the characters as I can. Be aware that spoilers will arise. Language, sex, lemons, fluff, etc. will follow in this and subsequent chapters. You have your warning.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything D.G-M belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.

**AN:** I've decided not to do recaps for the time being. I figure my readers will know what's going on or will do what I do when things update and read the prior chapter to reacquaint themselves with what was happening. Reviews are most welcome~ Also, please read the AN at the end of the chapter for news on the fic.

**Talking with a Dead Man**

Lavi woke up to an empty library; of course, most libraries would be empty in the wee hours of the morning. The smell of books filled his nose and the lamplight lit up the small area he had been using continuously for weeks. He rubbed his useful eye awake and stretched his torso. When he removed his hand, a pair of flashing amber eyes greeted him. Startled, his body flew backwards and fell out of the chair. His head bumped the ground and he groaned.

"Damnit Tyki don't do that!" he yelled from the floor while rubbing his head from the impact.

"Sorry, but I'm not Joido," a silky voice purred out as Allen's silhouette loomed over the table enough for the red head to see.

His green eye widened and he was shocked and scared and intrigued all at the same time. His mind went into Bookman mode instantly and he began his subconscious note taking while the rest of his body trembled with fear at having a Noah he knew nothing about standing above him. And to make matters worse, that Noah was his friend.

"A-Allen?" he questioned.

"Wrong again," the Noah said as he swung his feet over the table, sitting quite comfortably on the edge with one leg crossed over the other. He offered a hand to the Bookman Jr. and Lavi was hesitant to take it. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We need to talk," Neah said.

Lavi took the hand and hoisted himself up. He pulled the chair off the floor and repositioned it a little way away from the Noah before taking a seat.

"You were the one that was there that night, not Allen, correct?" the red head inquired.

"And which night would that be?" the Noah asked with a sly, all knowing grin, thinking back on the many visits he had with Tyki that the red head didn't know about.

"You know which one I'm talking about."

"Oh you mean the night I caught you peeping from the bedroom?" the Noah smirked.

Lavi's eye narrowed in a slight glare.

"That was fun. It'd been a while since I had seen Joido so I wanted to rekindle what we once had."

A rush of anger flowed through Lavi's body and Neah could see the jealousy forming behind his green eye. The Noah's smirk grew wider but then faded as he took on a more serious tone of voice.

"If you want to know about our relationship, you'll have to ask Joido. I have more pressing matters to discuss with you," he said, brushing off any further talk of the Noah of Pleasure.

"Why don't you start by telling me who you are and why you're stealing around in my friend's body," Lavi said directly.

"My name is Neah and I am the fourteenth member of the Clan of Noah. This boy is the key to my reawakening."

"Wait, aren't there only thirteen of the Noah Clan?" Lavi interjected.

"Usually, but that's not the point. I don't know how much time I have so we can't waste anything. I need your help, Bookman."

Lavi crossed his arms and listened to the request.

"Allen knows _of_ me but he doesn't _know_ me yet. He needs to fully awaken in order to synchronize with me."

"Why does he need to do that?"

"It's the only way to protect this world. I've actually tried contacting him but my power is useless unless he becomes fully aware of my existence."

"And how do you expect me to help with that?"

"He has been given a file on my brother, Mana, the man that adopted and took care of Allen. You need to get a hold of that and find out the secrets within it. I've tried figuring it out but Cross did something to it and I can't make heads or tails of it."

Lavi took a moment before answering. As a Bookman, he was obligated to attain all information about the world that he could and this was a rare opportunity to learn more about the Noah Clan. However, as an accommodator, it was his job to fight the Noah. But on the flip side, this particular Noah was inside his friend and he, himself, had a lover that was also a Noah so he wasn't sure where the boundary between sides resided anymore. Figuring it couldn't hurt anything, he replied.

"Say I get my hands on this file and I find something out. What is my incentive?"

"You mean aside from the knowledge and information I can give you about the Noah?"

Lavi nodded.

Neah sighed and looked him in the eye after a momentary pause of thinking. "I can give you the whereabouts of Bookman."

Lavi's eye widened slightly but narrowed slightly just to keep his composure and not let it slip that he was bothered by this declaration. "How would you know where Bookman is?"

"If I focus hard enough, I can sense where the Earl is keeping him. However, there is the possibility that in doing that, it will alert the Earl and things could get very, very bad before I would like them to."

The Bookman Jr. thought about the offer. He had spent two months since Bookman's disappearance trying to find him and kept coming up with no leads whatsoever. If there was the slightest chance he could find him, he was going to take it.

"Alright, I'll help you, but only at my discretion," he finally replied.

Neah's smile radiated with kindness. "Thank you Lavi," he said. With his final words, Allen's body fell forward and Lavi lunged for his friend. When he came to, Allen was very confused with where he was and Lavi was happy to be staring into his friend's usual grey eyes.

"Lavi? Why am I in the library? And why are you holding me like some sort of damsel in distress?" a dazed and confused Allen asked.

The red head realized now what Neah had meant about Allen knowing _of_ him but not _knowing_ him. It seemed to him that Neah could easily take over Allen's mind and use his body for his own agenda but the Brit could remember nothing in the time that lapsed.

Helping Allen up, Lavi answered his question. "Don't freak out, ok? But I just met your other self."

Allen's eyes froze along with his body. He was trying so hard not to get Lavi involved because he knew how much pressure he had been under since they went back to school a month ago which had added to his already holding a normal job at the bookstore, working for the Order, trying to find Bookman, and doing work for the Bookman Clan; he just didn't want to add to his friend's troubles. Plus, he was trying desperately not to let anyone find out his secret because if they did it was possible that he would be taken in for questioning…or worse. He swallowed at the thought.

"Please Lavi! You can't tell anyone about this!" his pleading voice was almost cracking as his fists curled tightly around the blue fabric of his friend's long sleeves.

"Calm down, Allen. I'm not going to say a word. But we need to talk about this and I need you to tell me everything."

Allen nodded and he let go of his friend. "We need to go somewhere where we can't be heard."

"I think I might know the perfect place," Lavi remarked.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Um, why did I have to come along with the two of you?" Tyki asked from the backseat of Lavi's car. His fingers were twiddling with a cigarette lighter while he looked out of the car window.

"I need to talk to the both you and Allen in private and we can't do that at the Order without someone listening in," the red head answered as he steered the car out of the parking garage.

The Noah sat back in his seat and cracked a window before finally lighting a cigarette.

The car rolled through the city and finally exited onto the freeway, taking the passengers somewhere far away from prying eyes and ears. It had been nearly a week since Lavi's encounter with Neah and he had spent that time pondering ideas on how he could find out more on the situation. He surmised that Tyki knew something more than he was letting on but with them living at the Order, talking would be hazardous since they never knew who was listening. And, thanks to Allen's suggestion, he had been going through a mental list of places the Bookman Clan used for safe houses, thinking of which ones he could narrow down to use for their little discussion. Of course, he realized that Tyki would have to go too whether the Noah liked it or not, but with a little persuasion, he knew it wouldn't be hard to get his consent. And he was right; after a night of passionate sex and giving in to whatever Tyki desired of him, he got an agreement from the Noah.

The outside temperature had fallen to a rather chilly degree enough so that people were starting to wear longer sleeves and sweaters when they went outside. Seeing as how the three of them had only put on thicker long sleeved shirts, Lavi turned the heat on low, keeping the car warm but not overly hot. Soon after they started their journey, they all relaxed and began to enjoy the ride.

Lavi hooked his iPod up and let one of his 'on the road mixes' play through the speakers. After about half an hour on the freeway, Lavi turned off on a rather obscure exit that seemed to have no sign of life anywhere. He continued driving on the desolate road and took another turn about ten miles from the freeway. Another half hour later, he pulled into the driveway of what seemed like a peculiar placed house in a more oddly placed neighborhood. The small suburb wasn't much to look at and any normal person would bypass it completely unless they either lived there or knew someone that did. Allen and Tyki found themselves wondering where Lavi had taken them, both of them looking out of their windows to take in the new scenery.

Turning the car off, Lavi stepped out and shut his door, making sure to grab the folder he had brought with him from the Order. The others followed suit and Lavi locked the car doors. The small neighborhood was lined with trees and the red and yellow leaves created a crisp autumn look, quite different than what the city looked like in mid October. Some kids were playing out in a yard a couple of houses down and a few parents were outside raking up fallen leaves.

Allen smiled at the sight with longing on his face. A normal family life like he was seeing now was something he never had the chance to experience since his life spent with Mana harbored nothing but going from place to place and not ever really settling down. He had always wondered why they moved so much but, now that he knew about the 14th Noah, he realized that it was because Mana was scared of being found by the Earl and the rest of the Noah Clan, or at least that's all he could surmise from the file on Mana. The thought of a normal childhood had always been a dream for him, however, as much as he had wanted a normal childhood, he was happy and content with how he had grown up. Mana had been the world to him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Lavi opened the door to a plain grayish green house with brown shutters. The two-story structure looked like any other middle class house and Lavi acted like he went there every day.

"Well if it isn't ol' Jiji's Grandson," an elderly woman called from the sidewalk.

Lavi turned to greet her with a warm smile. "Good afternoon Mrs. Gertrude," he said politely as he headed over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's been so long since you've come by, we all thought you went off to college and forgot about us."

"I've just been very busy," he explained.

"Well, you're a good kid. How's your grandfather doing?"

"He's doing fine; caught a bit of a cold so he's under the weather right now," he lied. Allen was always so surprised at how easily his friend could stretch the truth. Sometimes he even wondered if what he knew of his red headed friend was real or fake, but he trusted him enough to think that Lavi wouldn't lie about the important things at least.

"That's a shame. You two never come by anymore," she said.

"Well, this place brings back painful memories for Jiji so he avoids it like the plague," he explained while pointing back toward the house that Allen and Tyki stood in front of. "I brought a couple of friends with me to air it out before winter sets in," he explained when he saw the questioning look in the old woman's eyes. The pair waved and smiled kindly at the old woman. She obliged with a polite bow while steadying herself on her walker.

"I've got to get back now; don't be a stranger, ya hear me Dick?" she commented. Tyki and Allen gave each other the same quizzical look at hearing the name 'Dick', wondering why she called him that.

Lavi returned to the door and opened it up, letting Allen and Tyki inside. Once shut, he locked it just as quickly as he had opened it. The red head peeped out of the peep hole to survey the front lawn and, just as he suspected, the old woman was still standing in front of the house, staring at it as if she were about to do something. It was a look Lavi knew too well and he hoped and prayed that she wouldn't say anything to the other Bookmen.

As Lavi did his little thing with the door, Tyki and Allen looked around the house and were a bit surprised to see the bare necessities inside the house. The living room had a small couch and a coffee table, a television stood off in the corner and a light fixture hung from the ceiling. They didn't get a chance to see the other rooms because Lavi appeared out of nowhere and hurried them over to the couch and sat them down side by side.

"Red, what're you doing?" Tyki asked the Bookman.

Without a reply, the Bookman Jr. disappeared one moment behind a wall and came back the next carrying a chair. He sat it down opposite the couch and stared at the two across from him with his keen Bookman eye. After a brief moment, he pulled out the folder he brought with him and placed it open on the table. Allen's eyes widened and he gave Lavi an inquisitive look.

"How did you get this?" he questioned.

"I have my ways," the red head replied.

Tyki reached forward and grabbed one of the papers from the stack. He looked it over and realized it was a file on Mana, Neah's brother. His eyebrow raised and he wanted to question the intentions behind all of what was happening but he waited for his lover to bring them all up to speed so as to not give away any unnecessary information about Neah seeing as how he was sitting only a few inches away.

"Allen, listen. I'm a Bookman; I know when something's up and it's my job to get to the truth behind truths. And right now, this is one of those things I need to know about," Lavi said as he pointed to the file.

"Well there isn't much I can tell you about it anyway. I've been searching for weeks and I've come up empty."

"Do you know about Neah?" Lavi asked directly. Tyki was stunned that Lavi knew that name and wanted to know how he had found it out.

"Who?" Allen asked.

"The 14th, Allen. That's his name."

"I told you I don't know anything!" the Brit said quite frustrated. "You know how it is especially after the library incident earlier this week." Lavi nodded and readied his next question but before he could ask it, Allen changed and Neah appeared in front of them.

"Calm down, Bookman. I already told you he doesn't know of me yet," Neah said, quickly taking control of Allen's body. His eyes glanced to the side and he acknowledged Tyki. "Joido."

"Neah," the Portuguese man replied respectfully.

Lavi didn't hesitate in the slightest at the change in Allen's character and he continued his pursuit of knowledge. "If he's ever going to learn about you, you have got to stop taking over."

"If I hadn't taken over just then, you would have interrogated him full force. Remember, he doesn't know anything and this is all still really hard on him. So take it easy," Neah threatened as his amber eyes flashed before returning to grey.

Allen swooned slightly but he caught himself. "The bloody hell just happened?" he questioned.

"Neah says hi," Tyki answered a bit too smugly.

Allen looked at him. "So he came out again? Why is it that everyone else can talk to him but I can't? Shouldn't I be able to?"

"Yes, you should and that's why we're here, Allen," Lavi answered. "Tyki, I know that you know more than you've let on about the 14th so you need to come clean about it."

Tyki sat the papers he was reading down, got comfortable in his seat and crossed his legs. "First off, why don't you tell us where we are?"

"We're in one of the safe houses used by the Bookman Clan. This place has no internal wiring of any sort so there is no threat of others listening in. The only safety it has is the neighborhood. Almost everyone on the street is a scout for the Bookmen Elders; they report any suspicious behavior to the Clan but they do not interfere," he explained. "Now that you know we're safe, spill it," he all but ordered.

Tyki smirked at the take-charge tone in his lover and smirked. "Neah appeared out of nowhere. Normally there are only thirteen Noah awakened at a time but somehow a fourteenth showed up. Thrilled with that, the Earl brought him into the clan and let him work on what he was supposedly created to do."

"And what was that?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. My memories of him are vague because I woke as a Noah a few years after the fourteenth's death. But I would say that it had something to do with what the Earl is still working on now."

"That is, what, exactly?"

"A weapon that will destroy humanity."

"How was he helping with such a thing?" Allen asked.

"From what I can recall, even Neah didn't know its true purpose. He thought it was something entirely different and when he learned of the Earl's true plans to purge the world of those not worthy, he tried to kill the Earl. He failed and he had to go on the run with his brother, Mana. The Earl ordered all the Noah to hunt them down until the fourteenth was dead. The hunt went on for years but eventually, he was killed. Mana was spared since he had no way of doing anything being that he was completely human. Had the Earl known, however, that Neah passed his will and power on to others by using Mana, he would not have spared him."

"So, the Earl doesn't know that he's alive, so to say?" Lavi asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. He only learned a few years later, when Mana was off the radar, that Neah's will still lived on and that there were a few people that knew about it. He's been hunting for the people that have connections to the fourteenth's will and he's destroying them if they don't give him the answers he seeks. The only ones he hasn't been able to catch yet are Allen Walker and Cross Marian. Before I left, the only thing he knew was that the fourteenth would be reborn in a chosen successor and those that work toward reviving him would be the only ones that would know the form he takes."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Allen inquired.

"Well, for starters, you are the vessel to which Neah will be reborn and I would assume you have the rest of the answers in that little golden thing there," Tyki said as he pointed to the golem, Tim, sitting atop Allen's head. "It belonged to Neah and was given to Cross Marian for safe keeping when he died."

The Brit lifted his arms, pulled the golem down and looked at him. "Tim, do you have anything more you can tell me, please?"

Tim flapped his wings and circled in the air before sitting down on the table. He opened his mouth and a new message appeared before the three of them.

A hologram protruded from the golem's mouth and it looked vaguely similar to Tyki but something about the figure was different, though no one could really pinpoint what it was.

"Tyki?" Lavi muttered at the image.

The Noah heard his name and shrugged his shoulders, not that anyone noticed because they were all straining to watch the image.

"That's not me, I assure you," the Noah answered, wondering why the image looked so much like himself. He wondered if he was the only one to notice it wasn't him. He figured after Lavi looked at it closely, he too would realize that man in the image wasn't the Noah of Pleasure because the man in the image was missing a mole under his left eye.

"Shh!" Allen directed as the image began to speak.

"I know that this will come to you late and that you will have a lot of questions about everything. You will question your reality: who you are and what you are doing here at this moment in time. Rest assured, you do have a purpose. I am truly sorry, though, to have to put you through this but you must understand, I did not have any other choice. My body was broken, my soul slowly fading away. I had to do something and you were the closest thing at the time. Mana should have looked after you well," the image stopped talking for a moment. Allen anxiously fidgeted with his hands as he glanced at Tyki and Lavi but the two were too engrossed in watching the image to pay any attention to him at the moment.

The image continued speaking. "I told Mana to give you the name Allen and to falsify your last name so that you couldn't be traced back to me. I am Neah, the 14th Noah born for one purpose alone. My job was to create something that would help the world and navigate it as the player, or so I thought. It seems that my beloved brother and friend, the Earl of the Millennium, betrayed me. He wasn't trying to help mankind; he wanted to eradicate it. I tried to kill him and take over as the leader of the Clan in order to right his wrongs but I lost; he was just too powerful and I wasn't strong enough to take him on. I realized I needed more power: the power of the Innocence. That's where you come in, Allen. You have been given the task of being both creator and destroyer. With you, we can finally put an end to the evil that the Earl has contaminated the world with. But you have to find a way to connect with me fully. I wish I could tell you how, but only my will lives in you. Until you make that connection, we cannot defeat him."

"How do I do that?" Allen questioned in frustration before the recording stopped.

As if in a normal conversation, the image of Neah responded. "Listen to your heart, Allen. Find the missing piece to the puzzle as it is the last key to your Innocence; only then can we become one." The image faded and Tim closed his mouth, fluttered back in the air and rested himself on Allen's lap, a sigh escaping his mouth.

Lavi took everything in, letting the words of the message play through his mind and connecting them in just the right order. Two questions stood out: what did he mean by Allen's missing piece of Innocence and why did Neah's former self look so similar to Tyki?

"Well, that answers a lot of my questions but not all of them," the Bookman Jr. said, keeping his two most intriguing questions to himself for the time being.

"You understood that?" Allen asked perplexed.

"Mostly. After I read through that file on Mana, I realized there was a puzzle hidden within it. I haven't been able to decipher all of it yet, but I will. And now that I know that there's an answer hidden within those files, we're a step closer to finding out the rest of the puzzle and what he meant by your Innocence being incomplete."

"But how can Innocence be missing a piece of itself?"

"That's easy," Tyki offered. "Each piece of Innocence broke off from the original piece many years ago so it would be safe to assume that some pieces broke off into smaller pieces and need to be reconnected in order to be at full strength. If they were to all join again, the original Innocence would be beyond any mere human's power."

"How do you know that, Tyki?" Lavi asked.

"Simple: we Noah were ordered to find and destroy the Innocence because the Earl was looking for a specific one. He never said what it was but we did what we were ordered none the less."

"Could it be that he was looking for the piece that goes with Allen's?"

"It's quite possible; if it has any connection to Neah, then I would bet everything on it," the Noah of Pleasure said.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Allen asked.

Tyki shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't a clue. All the Innocence looks the same on the base level and then your Order takes it and puts it into weapon form to harness its power. We were to destroy the raw material before you could even find it."

"I see," Allen responded. "So that means I need to figure out what's missing and find it before the Earl and the other Noah do?"

"Yes, I believe so," Lavi came back into the conversation. "Though, the hardest part's going to be actually finding the missing piece and, once we do, we have to find a way to merge it with your current Innocence since yours is different than an equipment type. After that, we'll need to figure out how to get you to communicate with Neah. And I believe that Neah might have the answer but we can't keep doing this back and forth thing with him," Lavi surmised. "Allen, you've got to work on trying to communicate with him before we find the missing link. You might have to do it on a subconscious or dream level but you need to do whatever it takes. Until you can do that, we won't get anywhere."

"I understand. I'll do what I can, Lavi," the Brit answered quite determined.

"I have a question," Tyki jumped in. "Why was it important to come all the way out to the middle of nowhere and why did I have to come?"

Lavi grinned as if he had a secret, which he kind of did but was willing to share it. "First of all," he said while acting all-important like, "if we were to talk at the Order, anyone could hear us so it was inevitable that we leave and find a more secure location to have these proceedings in. After talking with Neah and thinking about everything, I am assuming that the Order is wired more than we are led to believe. If that's the case, then most of what we've said in the past has been recorded and sent to people higher up on the chain. I mean, come on, I had Crow guards following me around for weeks and wouldn't have known they were there had I not been told of their presence," Lavi explained to his lover. He turned his head slightly and caught Allen's attention before proceeding. "I believe this is also the reason why Tim didn't share that message with you, Allen. Perhaps Cross put some sort of spell on him or told him not to share anything within the confines of the Order that would compromise the fourteenth."

"But why would Tim show me the original message from master and not this one?"

Lavi's ears perked up. "What original message?"

"Oh, I forgot you hadn't seen that one," Allen replied before instructing Tim to play the original message from Cross for Lavi to watch. The red head watched the message intently, picking it apart frame by frame to hear and understand it fully.

"Ok, before you ask," Lavi started, hoping to quell any questions that the other two men would come up with before he had time to explain, "I think Tim showed this to you because it was connected to the file on Mana or else Cross wouldn't have instructed you to ask him at the Order. And I bet anything that Cross has more information than he's shared on the matter; which means we need to find him as well. I'm assuming that no one aside from us three have seen this?"

"Kanda knows, but he won't say anything," the Brit replied.

"This still doesn't explain why I had to come along," Tyki interjected reaching for a cigarette.

Lavi moved quickly and removed it from the Portuguese man's lips, snatching the tobacco stick between the fingers of his left hand. Stunned, Tyki looked at him.

"Sorry, but no smoking inside. This place is one of the houses the Bookman Clan uses when needed, somewhat of a safe house. Bookman's pipes are the only thing smoked in here and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mix the scents; it'd only cause trouble for me later.," the red head asked with a polite but sinister smile.

Tyki scowled at being reprimanded like a child, crossing his arms and legs as he sulked since he now had to wait to smoke.

"By the way, Lavi," Allen said, changing the mood and direction of the conversation. "That old woman called you Dick. What's up with that?" the Brit asked.

"That's my old name. It changes depending on the assignment but that's all I can tell you," Bookman Jr. explained. "Now then, Tyki," the red head addressed his lover as he pushed the cigarette he had confiscated into his shirt pocket. The Noah only barely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, still pissy about not being able to smoke.

"What is your involvement with Neah?"

"I have no involvement with him," Tyki responded with a bite in his words.

Lavi's eye grew cold as did his usual happy self. "Don't lie to me, Tyki. I'm a Bookman, I see things normal people don't and you cannot hide anything from my gaze."

Tyki shifted in his seat, taking a moment to glance at Allen. "Neah has visited me on a few occasions."

"About what?" Allen asked.

"He wanted to see how I—I mean the Noah inside of me was doing. Considering that we're the same sort of being, he probably just sensed me around and wanted a bit of companionship."

"Is that all?" Lavi asked half accusingly.

Tyki stared him down with a strong will and determination. "What are you implying, Red?"

"You should know," Lavi's bite a little more personal than he meant it to sound.

Tyki's eyes narrowed at the implication Lavi was making. He wondered how his lover could possibly think there was something more between him and the fourteenth. Then it dawned on him: that last night that Neah came to visit. Neah had been acting strangely and Tyki did remember his gaze finding its way toward the bedroom door at one point. _It couldn't be that Lavi saw all of that, could it? _

Tyki's thoughts were solidified at how his lover was looking at him. The stern look reflected the hope for a truthful answer that would ease his worries. The anger that rose within Tyki quickly vanished and he answered with a tender voice. "There is nothing between the two of us, I give my word as a gentlemen. He just likes to tease people sometimes. And before you even ask, I don't know why he has taken such a liking to me nor do I know why his former body looks identical to mine," Tyki explained, answering the questions Lavi was about to ask but now had no need to.

"Fine," Lavi retorted, happy with his answer. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward toward Allen. "Allen, you're sure that no one else knows about the 14th?"

"Like I said, only the three of us and Kanda know about any of this."

"How much does Yuu-chan know?"

"He was in the room when I first looked at the files and the message and he was the one that suggested that I talk to Tyki about it."

"Wait a minute," Lavi paused, realizing the obvious. "You two have already talked about this? Seriously people! I need to know these things if I'm supposed to help!" Lavi exclaimed a bit frustrated at having to find out in fragments about who knew what and when it was discussed.

"Yeah, but he didn't have much to say on the matter back then," Allen glanced at Tyki as he spoke, glaring slightly at how the Noah of Pleasure seemed to keep some information to himself.

The Noah shrugged and replied. "It's not that I was trying to hide things from you; it's just that I couldn't very well talk about any of it then and there. I was exhausted, irritated and didn't know who would be listening. Do you know what it's like to have intruders not once but twice in one night after you've made passionate love to your beloved?" his question heated Allen's face and Lavi sat wide eyed at the discussion of their love life out in the open in front of his friend.

"Tyki!" Lavi scolded.

"I'm only explaining why I didn't answer his questions, Red. No need to get upset over it."

"No need to share what we do in private either!" Lavi chastised.

After a slight pause in the conversation and after Allen's image of his friend was now slightly less wholesome, Lavi sighed, long and loud. "Ok, I get it. As much as you wanted to say more, you couldn't because you were in the Order and because Neah was there." Tyki nodded. "Is there anything else about this matter that needs to be discussed before we leave?"

The two on the couch shook their heads. "Then we should get going. Meet me out by the car, I need to grab something." The red head shot up from his seat and disappeared back into the depths of the house. Tyki and Allen watched for a moment and then headed outside.

As soon as he smelled the open air, Tyki lit a cigarette, inhaling it deeply. The dark taste of the tobacco filled his lungs and he was content for the time being, though he would have to pay Lavi back later for being so rude about the whole smoking thing; no one snatches his little vice away from him without proper punishment.

"Those things will kill you, ya know," Allen said, leaning against the car.

"Good for me then that I can make it so it doesn't stay in my body," he smirked.

"Ah, yes. You can do that, can't you?" Allen responded. The Brit opened his mouth to say more but quickly shut it in contemplation of what exactly he wanted to say. "Tyki, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" the man answered while taking another draw on his cigarette.

"This thing with…Neah. Are you sure there's nothing? I can understand why Lavi asked you that but I need to know too, you know?"

Tyki sighed, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. "I assure you there's nothing between the two of us; at least nothing I'm aware of."

"Does that mean there could be something?"

"I don't know, Walker. Things from the past are very fuzzy in my mind. There's a possibility my inner Noah knows more but I dare not bring him out more than I need him for."

"Why are you afraid to bring him out?" Allen inquired.

Tyki exhaled again and threw the used cigarette butt on the ground, stamping it out with his foot. "There are a lot of reasons; some that I do not wish to discuss so openly nor do I want to discuss them with you," though his words were cold, Allen could understand that and he conceded his questioning just as Lavi came out of the house carrying a box full of books.

"Are you serious?" Tyki asked as he looked at the pile of books in the medium sized packing box.

Lavi's boyish grin pulled his lips up to his ears, baring his teeth. "Hehehe. I ran out of things to read."

"You've read everything at the Order in two month's time?" Allen asked staring wide eyed at the titles of some of the books that were lying on top. Most of them he couldn't read let alone pronounce. It shocked him sometimes when Lavi did things like this because it showed just how intelligent he was compared a normal human being.

"Yeah, wasn't that big of a deal," the Bookman Jr. answered nonchalantly as he opened the trunk and placed the box inside. "I mean, I had to log all the books for later records and I wanted to go through them to see if anything could help me find Bookman."

"I see," Allen replied. "But…all of them?"

"Yes, all of them," Lavi replied as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"Lavi, you should spend less time on books and more time getting laid or something," the Brit said without thinking. Only after he said it did he realize that the red head's lover was standing right beside them and he cringed as he heard the next words spoken.

"Don't worry about that, Walker; I take exceptionally good care of him," Tyki smirked as he snaked his arm around Lavi's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"And I'm done," Allen said as he jumped inside the car, not really caring to see the open display of affection the idiot couple presently exuded.

Lavi quickly pushed Tyki off of him, a flash of embarrassment on his face. "Don't do that!" he scrunched his nose up as he spoke, pushing the Noah away.

"What? Show you how much I love you?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean just don't be so affectionate so openly here."

"Why not? There's no difference in where we are; people accept gay couples now a days," Tyki said as he leaned back in and consumed Lavi's lips again, pushing him against the now closed trunk.

"That's not the point," Lavi said as he broke the kiss.

The Noah pulled back slightly, giving Lavi room to talk but keeping their bodies pressed together.

In a low voice, almost a whisper, Lavi said, "I told you; this place is owned by the Bookmen. There are a lot of people around here that work for them and I would appreciate it if they didn't find out about this—us—just yet."

Tyki refused to budge as he stood tall and proud, exuding his claim over the red head like a dominating male lion would over its prey. His body language spoke loudly, daring anyone to try his patience and his power. Lavi was his and he would be damned if anyone tried to interfere. He lingered in that atmosphere momentarily until he realized that his lover was quite worried. Not wanting to add to Lavi's anxiety, he finally conceded, allowing the red head to move around to the front of the car.

Lavi plopped down onto the driver's seat and turned on the engine while the Noah stood temporarily outside, his gaze drawn toward the sky as if he were looking for something. He had felt eyes watching him; eyes that he was all too familiar with. However, he could not pinpoint where they were coming from but he knew they were there. He snarled at the thought of his fellow Noah being so close to him but it irritated him more that they were so near both Lavi and the vessel needed for Neah. If they were to find out the truth before Neah's plan could go into effect, all hope for humanity would be lost.

Lavi looked in the rearview mirror and wondered what his lover was doing. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out, calling to the Portuguese man. "Um, care to get in the car?"

Tyki looked up into the sky one last time, took a deep breath and phased into the car's backseat. Lavi put the car in reverse and the three headed back the way they came without any more questions being asked.

**-SCENE SHIFT-**

"Uncle Tyki seems really happy," Road said to her father, Cheryl. The two Noah were standing on the rooftop of one of the neighborhood houses, watching their family member interact with the two accommodators. Road had managed to create a cloak around them using her powers so that Tyki wouldn't be able to find them; at least, she hoped it would work as it was the first time she had used it.

"He does indeed. He hasn't looked that happy since before he turned into the Noah of Pleasure," Cheryl replied.

"I feel kind of bad for him, though."

"Why's that?"

"Because his life is torn in two right now; he's living a double life is what I think."

Cheryl sat down beside her. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I was thinking back over what happened the day he left and the fighting that went on. It reminded me too much of something from the past," she replied.

"You mean with the 14th?"

She nodded. "Out of all of us, I'm the only one that was awake during that time that remembers everything as clearly as the Earl."

"And you think the same thing happened with Tyki?"

"Not the same; I just think the situation is similar and it makes me think that uncle Tyki has his reasons behind why he attacked the Earl and why he's with _them_ now."

"That's a good assumption, Road," he paused. He had yet to talk to anyone within the family about his thoughts on why Tyki did what he did. However, seeing as how the longest lived of the Noah was sharing her thoughts on the matter, he felt it only fitting to say what he was feeling. "I've actually been thinking the same thing, my dear. Knowing my brother, I doubt he would do something so rash as to betray the Earl considering how close they were."

"Yeah. But now things seem complicated with that red head in the picture. I never would have thought uncle Tyki would settle on one lover," Road commented.

Cheryl coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment of hearing his daughter talk about 'lovers' so casually. "Well, neither did I but if he's happy, I'm happy for him regardless of where his loyalties lie; he's family after all."

Road smiled, nodding once more in agreement.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Bookman sat quietly in his cell, listening for any movement that would alert him to the Noah returning to his place of holding. It had been months since he had been brought to this prison and the Noah known as Wisely had spent almost every day for the past four weeks within his mind trying to break it open for information. Stubborn to a fault, Bookman would not bend. His mind was a fortress and no one could enter into the vast pools of information his mind housed.

Long had he thought of how to escape but all of his plans came up empty. He gave into the idea that he would be a prisoner either until they crack his mind or get tired of trying. Only then did he see death as his only escape. The possibility of rescue also was something he would not consider because no one, including his idiot red headed apprentice, would be stupid enough to try something as suicidal as a rescue mission; scratch that, said idiot apprentice _would_ try it. He sighed thinking of how brash his successor could be and knew full well that if he had the chance, he would barge in without fully thinking it through.

The door to the prison creaked open and he heard the footsteps of two yet to be determined people walk inside. Wisely appeared in front of him again but the one beside him was a Noah that Bookman had never seen before.

"Fiddler, do what you need to but make sure he doesn't die. This is just a test after all," Wisely directed.

In a split second, Bookman felt the power of the Noah seize him and take control. He was paralyzed and his body was on fire. He felt everything within him burn as if it was coming apart at the molecular level. He tried to fight it off and as he did, he realized that Wisely was invading his mind once more. They were double teaming him to get his guard down enough for them to penetrate his inner barriers. He had counted on this but, in his frail condition due to lack of nutritious food and water, he found himself unable to resist them fully. He gave them credit: they had managed to whittle away at his life force enough to break him.

With slight effort still, Wisely finally broke through one of Bookman's barriers and entered into the knowledge kept secret by the Bookman Clan. Carefully he sought out that which the Earl asked him to search for. His Noah smiled and he plunged deeper as he found some of that logged information.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Agh!" Lavi yelled out in pain in the middle of the cafeteria. The food he was about to eat fell onto the table and his hands wrapped around his head as he fell off of the bench and onto the floor, his body curling up and writhing in pain. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda happened to be sitting across from him and froze, not knowing what was happening with their friend. Though they were confused, worry soon found its way onto both Allen and Lenalee's faces.

Tyki reacted first and was down beside the red head before anyone else could move. Someone nearby called for a medic as others gathered around him, creating a small circle mob around the red head.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelped out, covering her mouth in horror of the screams her friend's mouth emitted.

Allen stood abruptly to go to his friend's side, but was quickly stopped by one rather aggravated Japanese man. The Brit looked at the hand firmly grasped on his forearm and then into those deep sapphire pools. Kanda shook his head minimally while glaring in a quiet attempt to tell the silver haired man to stay put.

Tyki knelt beside Lavi, holding him as still as he could since he had seen this reaction once. He remembered how Lavi had only needed time to let it pass but when this happened back when Bookman first went missing, it wasn't to this extent*. Lavi felt feverish to Tyki's touch and sweat rolled down his anguished face; his body trembled and convulsed as if he were having a mild seizure and his piercing cries reverberated through the ears of those in the cafeteria so loudly that many people had to cover them or leave the room.

"Lavi!" Allen called to his friend, trying to get his attention from where he stood.

"It's no use," Tyki explained. "Nothing can help him or reach him until this goes away."

"What do you mean?" a concerned Lenalee asked, keeping a bit of distance for Lavi's sake.

"I'm not sure exactly what's causing it, but I have seen him act like this before. However, it wasn't this bad; something must have happened to Bookman." Those near enough to hear him wondered what he meant by saying what he did but they didn't have time to ask questions about it because, as Tyki explained, a medical team raced over to their location, Komui quick on their heels.

"What's the matter?" Komui asked as the medics put Lavi onto a stretcher.

"I'll tell you in private," Tyki answered. The Chinese man nodded.

The onlookers watched as Lavi was swiftly taken from the cafeteria, his anguished screams echoing through the halls.

Lenalee grabbed Allen's jacket sleeve and held on tightly.

"He'll be ok, Lenalee," Allen said, covering her hand with his.

"But he looked like he was in so much pain."

Allen turned to her. "He's strong enough to handle it," he answered back with a hopeful smile, remembering what Tyki had said about the Bookman Jr.'s strength. "Let's finish eating and then we'll go see him."

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"So?" Komui asked as they stood outside the medical wing. His arms were crossed and he propped himself against the wall outside of Lavi's room. Tyki stood across from him, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. Inside, Lavi was still screaming in pain and the Head Nurse was doing everything she could to calm him down. Tyki took a draw from his cigarette, pulling it away from his lips just before speaking. However, the head nurse, Matron, came outside before Tyki could answer the Chief of the Order.

"We can't get a needle injected to calm him down; he's thrashing around too much even with restraints," she explained.

"Don't give him anything, just keep restraints and a cold cloth on him until it passes," Tyki instructed.

The Head Nurse gave him a demeaning stare and then looked at Komui.

"Do as he says," the Chinese man reiterated, hoping that his trust in Tyki wouldn't cost him an accommodator. With a scowl aimed at Tyki, Matron returned inside to her patient.

"Now, what's going on?" Komui asked.

Tyki exhaled the smoke in his lungs. "It's a defense mechanism within his mind set up by the Bookman Clan. He explained it to me briefly only after we returned from fighting Lulubell. After Bookman was abducted, Lavi had a small episode like this one, though not to this degree. I asked him then what was going on but he gave me a very terse answer. However, once we were back here, he told more about what really happened. Apparently there are many locks and barriers within a Bookman's mind to keep their information sealed away from prying eyes. As a Jr. Bookman, Lavi's are synched with his predecessor, the current Bookman."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with his condition?" Komui gestured for more information with a wave of his hand.

"Let me finish," Tyki continued. "If something happens to the current Bookman, then his successor's mind's barriers will open and the information stored there from all the previous generations will be available to that successor. It's how they go about changing Bookman. He said the Clan usually carries out the process of succession so the apprentice isn't physically affected and his mind is kept in tact. However, he said there have been occasions where the information floods the apprentice's mind."

"And what happens in those situations?"

Tyki took a moment to gather himself before answering. He knew that what he was about to say could cause two people their lives if what he knew was true. "Usually those cases only come about when the predecessor dies abruptly and it, in turn, harms the successor greatly."

Komui's eyes widened. "Does that mean Bookman is…?"

Tyki shook his head to interject Komui's question. "The only one that knows the answer to that question is lying in there on a hospital bed fighting for his sanity."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi was lost within a hot fog, reaching and scrambling for something to hold on to. The pressure in the air was heavy and he inhaled deeply, desperately hoping for a much needed refreshing breeze. However, air like fire filled his lungs and he cringed at the pain he felt. Falling to his knees, he frantically tried to calm himself and find the way out.

"WHY!" he yelled out, hoping for an answer. Nothing but silence filled his ears. He pushed forward, crawling on his hands and knees through what seemed like the cracked sand of a desert in a far off place. The palms of his hands as well as his knees were bruised, scraped and bloodied. With almost all hope gone, he finally reached a doorway. Pulling himself up, he used what strength he had left and pushed it open. Stumbling to the ground inside, he inhaled deeply as fresh, cool air filled his lungs. The fire he felt only moments ago vanished as the door shut behind him.

The room was barren aside from a small tree growing in its center. Puzzled by how a tree could grow inside a place like this, Lavi rose and stumbled over to it. Falling to his knees, he examined the little sapling. The woody plant was young and still needed a lot of nurturing. While he gazed upon it, he sense this feeling of nostalgia, as if it was part of himself and he somehow knew that thought the tree was young, the roots of ran deep with hidden truths.

As he bent over to touch the small tree, a man's voice caught his attention. "Don't touch it."

The figure emerged from the shadows, white cloth concealed his face and only his luminescent jade eyes were visible. Lavi also noted that his eyes seemed to be rimmed with a very vibrant emerald green that flashed like lightning when the figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm the caretaker."

"Of what?"

The figure pointed to the tree.

"It is my duty to protect whatever the cost."

"Ah, so this means I'm in the inner barrier and you must be the thing the Clan uses as protection to apprentice minds?"

"If you wish to interpret it as such," the figure responded.

"That means Bookman…" Lavi's voice trailed off as he looked away at nothing in particular.

"He's not dead; at least not yet but his mind is being invaded which is why you're feeling it so much. I brought you here to tell you that," the figure assured.

Lavi heaved a sigh of relief. If Bookman was still alive, there was still hope. However, the old man wasn't doing well or else the barriers on Lavi's mind wouldn't be opening in such rapid succession. "Ok, so because he's in trouble, my mind is opening up more?"

"Yes. But this tree is still very young and very fragile because of your current state. If it grows too quickly while your own mind is raging, I don't know what will happen to you or your Bookman half."

Lavi looked back at the door he entered, then back at the tree. "Out there is a representation of my own mind and spirit right now, isn't it?"

The figure nodded.

"You sealed this off to protect it?" Another nod.

"Yes; had I not separated your human mind from your Bookman mind, you would have spiraled into insanity, losing everything, including that which has been hidden from you," the figure said the last line all too quietly and Lavi failed to hear him nor did he notice the slight change in the figure's body language. Soon after the figure realized he had shifted, he regained his composure before Lavi could actually pick up on it.

"I see," Lavi answered back while contemplating where to go and what to do about everything. He had known for a long time how messed up his mind had gotten and the only one that could put any peace to it was Bookman since the old man was his predecessor. The Bookman Clan could help but that would mean Lavi leaving and possibly not ever coming back or they would find a way to force him to leave Tyki if they learned his unsteady mind was due to the influence of 'love'. None of those options were to his liking but he knew he had to do something or else he would be faced with the ultimate decision of his job or his desires. And it was that exact decision he had been avoiding up until now.

Still torn, he looked at the door.

"You have to be the one to deal with this on your own," the figure reminded Lavi, "but remember, I will do whatever I have to in order to protect what has been placed in my charge," the figure finished speaking while watching the young Bookman walk sluggishly toward the exit.

Lavi nodded and reached for the doorknob. "If it comes to that, I trust you'll do what needs to be done." His words affirmed his resolve to honor the ways of the Bookman, but he still needed answers in order to find the balance within his heart and mind and to come to the right decision. He turned the knob to the door and exited the sealed room, inhaling once again the heavy, fiery air.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

The red head tossed and turned as his body writhed in pain on the hospital bed; his moaning had ceased but short bursts of agonizing pain would interrupt the silence every now and then. Matron had done all she could to make him comfortable and left him in the care of her subordinates for the time being. She also gave Tyki permission to stay by his side but wouldn't have if Komui hadn't insisted on it.

The Noah had been sleeping in a chair when he heard the bed creak from Lavi turning over; though he had heard it countless times, this movement was different. He opened his gold eyes and watched his lover's figure.

Lavi slowly sat up in bed but returned rather quickly when fatigue and dizziness hit him. He moaned as his head hit the pillow.

"Don't try to get up so fast," Tyki responded as he stood from his chair and made his way to the bed rather quickly. Pouring a glass of water he took from the bedside table, he handed it to Lavi.

The red head drank it slowly, letting the coolness refresh his throat after a slight coughing fit. When he had successfully consumed two full glasses of the cold liquid, Lavi looked around and realized exactly where he was. "Why am I in the hospital?" his raspy voice asked as he handed the empty glass back, letting Tyki discard of it properly.

The Noah placed it next to the water pitcher on the bedside table and, without missing a beat, said, "You've been unconscious for a week, Lavi." As he spoke, he carefully sat down on the side of the bed next to his lover.

"A week, huh?" he asked not too surprised at the answer. "Sounds about right."

"What happened?" Tyki asked.

"I'd like to know as well," the voice of the Chinese man inquired as he walked into the room. Tyki and Lavi turned simultaneously to see the man standing near the door with a cup of coffee in hand. Komui had just entered when Tyki asked his question, coming in to fulfill his routine duty of checking in on the red head.

"Well, it's a Bookman thing," Lavi explained. "Just know that I'm okay now."

Komui sipped his coffee. "There's nothing you can tell me at all?"

Lavi shook his head. "You can have the nurse check me out if you want but I'm tellin' ya, I'm fine," the semi-perky red head offered.

"I'll do just that," Komui answered as he quickly exited. A few moments later, the head nurse was there and she began her duties of checking her patient. After finding nothing wrong with him aside from hunger, she conveyed her findings to Komui.

"He's free to go if he wishes but I recommend he stay here at least for the night for observational purposes," she said.

Komui nodded and Matron left the room. He sipped his coffee and looked over the rim of the glass at Lavi. "I have to agree with her; I'd feel better if you waited one night before leaving."

Lavi shrugged it off with a wide grin. "Suit yourself," he answered, throwing his arms behind his head and flopping back on the bed. "But," he said sitting right back up, "can I get some of Jerry's potato soup?"

Komui blinked. "Potato soup?" he questioned.

The red head nodded, almost bouncing in his bed.

"I suppose I can see about that," the Chinese man answered suspiciously. There was something different about the red head and Komui was very interested in knowing what it was but decided not to push just yet for answers. He turned and left the two alone in the room.

Tyki looked suspiciously at his young lover. "Lavi," he called out in a , stern but loving tone.

"Hmm?" the red head answered from his position on the bed, his eye closed and his thoughts calm.

"What's going on?"

"I told you, Bookman stuff. You know how it is," he answered as he opened his gleaming emerald eye to look up at Tyki.

"Yes, but you've told me before," the Noah responded.

"This is different," the Bookman's stern voice came through. Tyki knew that tone always meant to back off, so he did.

Lavi turned to his side and held his head up with his right arm, the bed sheet hung delicately to his hips, exposing his naked chest. "Ne, Tyki; are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me? I haven't touched you in a week; I'd like to make up for missed time," the red head's devilish grin spread on his face.

Tyki sighed. As much as he loved the younger man, he was well aware of how stubborn and greedy he could be if he put his mind to it. And, seeing as how he was in no position to argue, he resigned his fate to the pinky finger he was wrapped around that belonged to one, Lavi Bookman Jr.

He crawled into the bed with Lavi and wrapped his larger frame around the red head. Lavi curled into the embrace and cooed slightly as he felt more secure than he had in a long time.

"Thought so," he quietly murmured against Tyki's neck.

"Thought what, exactly?" the Noah asked.

Lavi moved his head back just enough and kissed Tyki. "This feels too right to be wrong," he answered, leaving more questions than answers to Tyki's query. For now, however, the Noah went with it and let the red head have his way.

After about forty-five minutes of cuddle time, one of the nurses knocked on the door before entering in with a hot bowl of potato soup, a couple slices of bread, and a large glass of tea for the patient. Lavi sat up briskly and waited with a smile placated on his face. Tyki remained lying still beside the red head as the nurse brought over the food.

Once the nurse finished her duty of handing over the food to the patient, she left and Lavi began to gorge on his meal, despite the fact that he had a rather protective arm around his stomach for the entirety of the meal. Tyki hardly moved while Lavi ate and he was all too happy when he heard the last slurp.

"Feel better?" he asked, not looking up.

"Much," the red head smiled as he pushed the tray onto the second bedside table—the one without the water—and squirmed his way back under the covers with his lover. He sighed heavily and closed his eye.

Tyki opened his amber eyes, the color catching the light just right. He looked over his lover's silhouette and wondered just what had happened to him in the week he was unconscious. Something was different but he couldn't exactly tell what it was and Lavi was doing an excellent job of hiding it. However, knowing him before this incident and seeing him now, one could not help but notice the subtle difference in the red head's demeanor.

"Don't worry about it, Tyki. I'm fine," the red head reassured without having to see Tyki probing him; he knew the Noah was doing it because he could feel the unease in the body pressed against him. "Please just stay here with me."

Tyki leaned forward and kissed Lavi's forehead. "Always," he replied. He pulled the red head closer and held on to him protectively, the uneasy tension subsiding for the time being.

His amber gold eyes fixated on the door, catching a rather heated gaze from a pair of eyes similar to his own. Tyki looked unyieldingly at the figure as the two engaged in an unspoken fight of power. The Noah of Pleasure's eyes flashed some sort of warning from where he laid and the figure shifted where it stood in the shadows.

"_I'm not going to hurt him or you. I just want to talk," _the figure communicated mentally with Tyki.

"_Not right now,"_ Tyki answered.

"_Fine. But when I see you again, you had better make time," _the figure replied before disappearing altogether.

Lavi shivered beneath Tyki's embrace. "It's cold," he muttered. Tyki pulled another blanket up over their bodies. Lavi stopped shivering and finally drifted off to sleep.

The Noah of Pleasure, on the other hand, could not find sleep. As tired as he may have been, having been visited by _that person_ had him on edge and he wondered just how his family member had entered into the Order without being detected. He kept his guard up and wished that the morning would come faster.

**To be continued…**

******This is in reference to chapter 15, Bookman's Plight, when Bookman is taken by Lulubell and severely wounded.

AN: Finally got another chapter edited and ready for you all! Hope you enjoyed it I can't promise when the next one will be up but it will get done, I assure you. I'd also like to point out at this time that even though chapters might take some time to get posted, I do plan on finishing this story. Please do not get worried if it takes a while for an update: the story will get completed!


	24. Brotherly Love

**WARNING: **This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky and Yullen variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I try my best to stay as true enough to the characters as I can. Be aware that spoilers will arise. Language, sex, lemons, fluff, etc. will follow in this and subsequent chapters. You have your warning.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything D.G-M belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.

**AN:** I do apologize for having to wait so long for this chapter! My life was pretty chaotic for a while but now I'm all settled in Japan and have had a chance to get down to business with my fics *waves victory flag* Thanks for being patient and understanding! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and please remember that I am always happy to receive and reply to comments about the story

**Brotherly Love**

Tyki strolled contemplatively down the sidewalk, the walkway devoid of any sign of life aside from the early morning crowd slowly crawling out of their last bar. It had been a while since he had been out and about in the city at night like this so he had decided to take a leisurely night walk to clear his mind of a few things. So many things had happened since he left the Earl and he had never expected to end up where he did. However, things had changed drastically for him. He no longer craved the pleasure he once received from complete strangers nor did the thought of killing invade his mind every waking hour. Instead, his thoughts were constantly on one thing. And that one thing was an alluring red head still asleep in _his_ bed. The pleasure Lavi gave him was beyond comparison so much so that his once dangerous behavior had leashed itself to the red head. Instead of wanting to maim and kill for the joy of it, he found himself wanting to maim and kill for Lavi. And that was something he had to control at all cost. He had felt the change in his Noah. Yes, the demon inside him still wanted that thrill but it also wanted Lavi just as much as Tyki did and he did not want to give in to that. However, if he had to release his inner self to protect that which he held dear, he would do it without any hesitation.

He kicked an empty can in front of him and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. Instead of worrying about clothes, he threw on a random shirt before zipping up a black hooded sweatshirt. He wasn't out on the prowl and he wasn't out to kill so his attire didn't matter in the slightest at the moment. As he turned a corner, he suddenly felt the presence of a very familiar person. When he looked up, he saw the same shadowy figure that had dared enter his room earlier in the evening. His body tensed and he leashed his temper for the time being. At least out here, Lavi was safe.

"Seems you're in a bad mood," the figure said, revealing himself from the shadows.

"What do you want, Cheryl?" Tyki asked as he walked passed the man.

"Aww, don't be like that to your older brother," the man pouted. Cheryl removed himself from the wall he was leaning against and began to walk alongside Tyki.

The two walked in silence for a good while and wandered about the city with no destination in particular. They finally came upon a small park and made their way inside. The trees concealed them as they walked about and took in the night view of the flowers and plants inhabiting the small park. Soon enough, they arrived at a small playground. Tyki took a seat on one of the swings and Cheryl stood next to him, fiddling with the chains of the adjoining swing.

"You know, the Earl is pretty pissed at you."

"I'm sure he is," Tyki replied.

Cheryl gave Tyki a small glance before rolling his eyes. "Road doesn't think you really betrayed us."

"Let her think what she wants, Cheryl. I don't care," Tyki answered back with no sign of emotion. If he lost his composure now, he would lose himself completely and _Joido_ would not stop until blood was spilled. "I don't care about any of that anymore. And I don't care about whatever you think you need to do out of 'brotherly love.' The only thing I care about is him and you have about ten seconds to tell me why the hell you entered into _my_ room and invaded _my_ privacy. That challenge you gave me was not something I will take lightly, dear _brother._"

Cheryl laughed. "My dear Tyki! Me challenge you? Heavens no! I know better than to do that; the Noah of Pleasure is not someone to take lightly after all," his coy yet deadly smile almost shined in the night light.

Tyki looked coldly up to his brother. Cheryl sighed and finally took a seat on the swing next to his brother.

"Listen, Tyki. Road and I have seen you two together and I just wanted to know if you're serious about this kid. As your brother, I should have at least some say in it."

"Like hell you do. I left the clan on my own accord because what the Earl is doing is wrong. He can't wipe out humanity, Cheryl."

"I didn't come here to talk about that; I came here to see you. Do you know how much it hurt to think you were dead? I was stunned when I found out you were alive and a little relieved, but don't tell anyone I said that or it'll be my head," he jested as he slid his finger over his throat.

Another moment of silence passed between the two brothers and they sat there, swinging slowly in the night at a random park in the middle of the city. Tyki was still on guard but he had calmed down enough to not have to worry about losing himself in the blink of an eye. His Noah still stood on the brink of release but he was controlling it for the first time in a very long time.

"I was sent to watch over you. I won't deny that, Tyki. The Earl wants to know what you're up to and my duty right now is to observe. However, if it seems necessary, I am to take you back dead or alive."

"That's why you're really here, isn't it?" Tyki asked amused.

Cheryl looked at him quizzically. "No; I wanted to see how you are. But I wanted to at least give you a fair warning."

"I don't need a warning from you, Cheryl. I can take care of myself," Tyki's cold eyes flashed in the night.

"I thought you might say that, but, as your older brother, I had to say something, you know?" he jested warmly. After pausing for a moment, he leaned back in his swing and looked toward the sky. "He's quite a catch," he said with a smirk, hinting at something else, which Tyki gladly picked up on.

Tyki snarled and stood defensively. "Don't you dare touch him. I mean it. If any harm comes to him, I will do everything in my power to destroy you Cheryl." His anger returned full force and that deadly need to protect permeated his being so much so that his inner Noah slammed against the barrier Tyki had erected to contain it. His head pounded as the blood rushed through his body and he struggled to keep himself in reality.

Cheryl raised his eyebrow in response. Seeing his younger brother get this worked up was very entertaining and he just had to play it out a bit more. After all, it wasn't every day he could dance with the Noah of Pleasure.

"Oh? You're that serious about him, hmm?" he prodded further.

"Cheryl," Tyki warned, a vicious undertone in his voice. "I swear to whatever god exists that if you so much as try to touch him, I'll end your life without hesitation." Tyki's skin started to fade to grey and Cheryl welcomed it. However, Tyki found himself fighting again with his Noah and controlled it enough to keep his composure. Panting and struggling to keep himself grounded, he faced his brother; glowing amber eyes glared with a fiery passion toward the other Noah. "If you have nothing further to say, then this is goodbye," he seethed before turning around to leave. He wasn't about to let his brother get to him like that nor was he going to give him the chance to learn anything else about Lavi.

Cheryl watched Tyki disappear from the park before sighing and leaning back in the swing. "Quite a catch, indeed."

_**A few days later…**_

The cool October breeze whirled around the three companions as they walked through campus, a bright orange scarf fluttering along with it. Lavi grinned mischievously as they passed their university colleagues. The three accommodators stood out even more so than usual since they had been coming to school in their uniforms issued by the Order. It wasn't really the mundane black of the uniforms that made them stand out, but rather, it was the silver of Kanda and Lavi's coats and the gold on Allen's that glinted brightly in the autumn sun. Not only that, but the silver cross on their chest identifying them as members of the Order was enough to get anyone's attention. Lavi had learned that, though the Order's real business was top secret, the Order had several different legitimate businesses around the world and anyone associated with it wore the silver cross. It served as a statement to all that the person wearing the cross lived in a totally different world apart from the 'common' person.

This aspect of being part of the Order originally bothered Lavi but he got used to it quickly enough to where he was almost encouraging others to look at him just so he could get the attention. He was actually happy with all the subtle glances and it made him want to get even more so he made it a point—as the oldest and tallest—to walk between both Kanda and Allen as they entered their university. All eyes were glued to the three men; each onlooker ogling the sight of them and whispering in response. Lavi stood out because of his height and red hair; Allen stood out because of his silver hair and the red scar on his face; and Kanda, well, he was a different specimen altogether. His exotic beauty had no rival and no matter where he went, people naturally stared at his milky skin, long dark, silky hair and deep sapphire eyes. If it wasn't for his cold, unfeeling attitude, he wouldn't be able to keep people off of him. Lavi chuckled at the thought of girls just throwing themselves at Kanda's feet and then seeing a jealous Moyashi tear through them to save the damsel in distress.

As they walked, Lavi tried his best to acknowledge each ogling person by nodding back in response with that boyish grin he had or he found some way of saying something back when he overheard whispers from the crowd. Kanda only glared at him and Allen rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, knowing full well that when Lavi got attention, he would do anything to keep it. His only concern was Tyki finding out and what kind of state the red head would be in should the Noah of Pleasure's jealousy surface.

He had noticed in the past few days a slight change in his lover, but Tyki never seemed bothered by it nor did he seem to want to talk about it. Lavi didn't have much room to talk, though, seeing as how he had been changing a lot recently himself. He knew, however, that this pretense of 'everything's fine' couldn't last much longer and he needed to seriously sit down and talk things out with Tyki. It was the only fair thing he could do.

He pushed the thoughts aside for the time being and brought his attention back to the present. "Hehehe," he chuckled as he walked along, leaves crunching under his boots. His hands were clenched together behind his head as he moved forward and his grin was still wide on his face. They had entered into the inner courtyard of the university, which was currently almost sparse of students.

"Lavi, you're not helping very much with this," Allen said in response, having noticed yet two more people whispering while looking at the three men.

"Allen, I assure you I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about," the red head replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Che," Kanda snarled, his hand resting comfortably on Mugen, the sword hanging effortlessly at his side. "Baka usagi," he growled.

"Aww, is Yuu-chan pouting 'cause he's getting attention or not getting the right kind of attention?" Lavi teased, stopping his stride long enough to quickly wrap his arms around his friend's neck and rubbing his cheek against the Japanese man's. He couldn't let an opportunity to tease Kanda slip through his fingers, not when he knew full well the nature of his and Allen's relationship. If there was any sort of spot to poke fun at Kanda for being 'human', Lavi was sure to find it and take a stab at his best friend.

In an instant, however, Mugen was at Lavi's jugular and he backed off, smile still wide. "Just kidding, Yuu-chan."

"Don't fucking call me that," he glared, pushing the tip of his sword closer to Lavi's throat.

"You know, I somehow missed this," Lavi retorted at the familiar blade merely inches from ending his life. His finger lightly brushed the steel, testing to see if he could push it away without receiving Kanda's wrath. Thankfully, it worked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kanda glowered as he sheathed Mugen. "Are you some kind of masochist or something?" he questioned. But before Lavi could answer, the Japanese man held his hand up in front of Lavi's face, stopping his reply. "Don't answer that."

"But Yuu-chan!"

Without thinking twice, the swordsman swung around, his fist making contact with the red head's jaw. "I said don't fucking call me that, baka usagi," he fumed as his brow furrowed further and his glare intensified.

"Maa-maa," Lavi responded, rubbing his face at his newest injury. Kanda stormed off in the direction of his class without another word, leaving Allen and Lavi alone. "He's pissier than usual," Lavi grumbled.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Allen questioned, inspecting his friend's cheek.

Lavi spat some blood out of his mouth, turning his head just enough to miss Allen. "Cause it's fun," he smiled boyishly down at his younger friend.

"Really, Lavi. It's all I can do to make sure he stays in a good mood and then you go and act like a bloody arse toward him and I end up having to wait another week for him to be in somewhat of an agreeable disposition. Seriously," Allen said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "could you please find a new source for your teasing?"

Lavi put a finger to his chin, thinking it over. "Well, I could but," he paused, his thoughts trailing off as his eye caught sight of a familiar silhouette. Forgetting that he was talking, his body moved on its own toward the figure.

"Lavi! What about class?" Allen called after him.

The red head turned just enough from his short sprinting to answer. "I'll borrow your notes!" His voice trailed off as he rounded a corner.

"Like you need notes," Allen sighed as he hauled himself off to their literature class.

Lavi ran in earnest, trying to locate the person he knew he saw. There was no mistaking who it was but one thought kept racing through his mind: _why would __**that**__ person would be here?_ Shaking it off, he quickened his pace in hopes of finding the answer to his question.

He turned another corner. With a loud _oomph_, he hit his head and fell to the ground, landing hard on his ass.

"Ow," he protested as he rubbed at his head and his lower region simultaneously. He glanced up to see the silhouette he was chasing and he smiled wide.

"Why are we playing cat and mouse today?" he asked, the sun blocking his view of the man's face.

"I beg your pardon," an unfamiliar voice answered as the figure lowered his body and offered a hand to Lavi.

The red head took it and hoisted himself up, noting—now that the sun was out of his eye—that the person he was following was not whom he thought it was. Before him stood a man roughly the same height as his lover with almost the exact same hair color, build and very similar looks. The only difference lied in the length of his hair, his voice, and a slight difference in facial structure and that this man wore glasses. Lavi dusted himself off as he spoke to the man.

"I'm sorry. It seems I confused you for someone else," the red head explained, recording every single detail of the man out of habit. It was too coincidental that this man looked so much like Tyki, but there was no way that they could be related. _Or could they? _Lavi thought as he secretly examined the man once more.

"No need to apologize; mistakes do happen. I should be the one apologize, though, for stopping so briefly and causing you bodily harm," the man answered back. "But this little one came out of nowhere and I couldn't help but stop," the man held up a scared kitten that was mewling in his arms.

"So cute!" Lavi said, bending slightly to pet the tiny white creature and disregarding any sense of danger. He had been lectured countless times by Komui, Tyki and—to his surprise—Kanda about the dangers of letting down his defenses now that he was part of the Order and after knowing that the Noah were looking for him. However, habits are hard to curb and personality quirks are even harder to get rid of. So he did what he did best: he acted like a five-year-old boy that had never seen anything before in his life.

"It is, isn't it? I've glanced around but I it looks like its mother is nowhere to be found and it's now an orphan."

"What are you going to do with it?" Lavi asked.

"My wife is allergic to animals so I have no choice but to take it to a shelter since I don't want to leave it abandoned here," the man replied. "Oh where are my manners?" he questioned, raising a hand to Lavi. "I am Professor Kamelot; Cheryl Kamelot," he introduced himself.

Lavi shook his hand with a smile. "I'm Lavi," he replied. "Say, if you wouldn't mind, could I have it?"

"The kitten?"

Lavi nodded.

"I don't see why not, that is, if you are going to give it a proper place to stay."

Lavi nodded again. "I will."

"Then by all means," he said, handing the kitten over.

"Thanks!" Lavi said with a brighter smile, petting the kitten happily. It purred happily in his arms and curled up next to his chest. "I should probably run you home before my next class, huh?" he said to the kitten, turning as he did. "Oh! Nice meeting you Professor!" he said back to the man before rounding the corner.

A twisted smile formed on Cheryl's face. "Nice meeting you too, _Lavi_."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"You can't be serious?" Tyki asked when he walked into his bedroom and found Lavi sprawled on the bed playing with a fluffy white kitten.

The red head had immersed himself in a game of 'catch the string', unaware of his lover's entrance until the man had spoken.

"Tyki!" he exclaimed as he bolted from the bed and glomped his lover. "Look what I got!" he said as he rushed back to the bed, pouncing on it like a child and holding the little kitten in his hands as if it were the greatest treasure ever found. He held the tiny animal up to the Noah with a beaming smile and the kitten mewled.

The Noah looked at his lover, then at the kitten and then at the heap of clothes he found himself stepping into as he went further into _his_ bedroom. Ever since Lavi came out of his coma a week ago, the red head had been acting very strangely, but had reassured everyone that he was okay. However, the Portuguese man couldn't help but think otherwise with Lavi's excessive tiredness at night, messy living habits that just so happened to now seep into his usually clean living space, and his lover's lack of sexual desires. The past week had been testament to that especially. Whenever Tyki had tried seducing his lover into any sort of physical contact, the red head would pull away, fall asleep or find some excuse not to and that hurt Tyki somewhat, seeing as how only days before the red head lost consciousness he was passionately making love to the older man and baring the feelings that he shouldn't have had. But at the same time, he knew he wasn't being fair to the red head since he was keeping some things hidden as well. His behavior since he met with Cheryl had been anything but ordinary and he kept avoiding the issue entirely. If he got worked up again talking about things, who knows what he would do to Lavi. That thought alone was enough to keep him from touching the subject for the time being.

Tyki sighed, letting the thoughts recede to the back of his mind. "You got it?" he asked finally, sizing up the white fuzzball in the red head's hands.

Lavi nodded frantically as if he had just gotten a new toy at Christmas. "Yup!"

"And where, pray tell, did you find this…thing?" the man gestured toward the kitten, his finger touching the tip of the kitten's nose. The white puffball ruffled its nose and pawed at his hand in playful jest.

Lavi ended 'play time' when he pulled the kitten close to his body, sensing his lover's rather than pleased tone. "At school. It was abandoned and one of the professor's found it and I just happened to come along and he said he was going to take it to a shelter and I just couldn't let something so cute and fluffy go get put to sleep so I brought it home."

"And you plan on keeping it here…in my room?" Tyki's question was laced with possessiveness and authority as his eyes glanced around the room.

Lavi understood the meaning very well. He looked around and realized that a lot of his things were strewn about the place and he wondered why the man would say what he did the way he did. Then he realized what Tyki was implying. His smile faded and his eye became cloudy with understanding; a look he only ever had when he was in his Bookman persona. "Fine," he muttered faintly. He placed the kitten on his shoulder as he stood from the bed, gathering what he could of his belongings along the way; small, delicate claws dug into his shoulder so it wouldn't fall off. "I won't disturb you and your precious space anymore," he said dishearteningly as he headed for the bedroom door, anger filling every step he took.

Tyki sighed again. Before Lavi could turn the handle, the Noah was towering over him, holding the door firmly shut with his forearm. "That's not what I meant, Red," he whispered.

Lavi let go of the handle but refused to turn and meet the older man's face. The kitten, however, thought otherwise and maneuvered itself around to where it was staring and whining up at the Noah, its tiny paw stretched out and swatting at Tyki. His finger gently caressed the young kitten and it purred at his touch.

"Then what did you mean?" Lavi bit out, his anger riding a fine line.

Tyki stopped rubbing the kitten and let his fingers entwine Lavi's red tresses. He understood perfectly the implication and tone of voice his lover had taken and he treaded cautiously as he answered. "I want you here, Red. I was just implying that it would be nice if you asked first. Taking care of an animal is a huge responsibility and if it's going to live with us, we need to make sure things are prepared properly."

Lavi turned around and met Tyki's gaze but the cloudiness in his emerald eye remained. Tyki knew what that look was: it was the look of Bookman, not his lover. Trying to keep from showing his apprehension at talking to the red head like this, he kept his poker face on.

"Live with _us_?" Lavi replied. "This is _your_ room, is it not? How can something live with _us_ when you're so adamant about this being _your_ room?"

"Lavi, I told you that isn't what I meant."

"Then why did you say it?"

Tyki sighed; somehow he was finding a pattern with each argument he and Lavi had. He couldn't remember the last time he had sighed so much because of one person. "I don't want to argue with you like this, Red. Like I said, I just wish you had asked first."

"I shouldn't have to ask if we're sharing things and are together like this, should I?" the anger rising in his voice.

"There are some things one must ask about before doing in any relationship, Red. It's give and take; compromise goes a long way, does it not?" Tyki tried reaching his lover on a logical level.

"Then why don't you listen to your own damn advice and talk about what's bothering you?"

Tyki snarled. "You first, Lavi." He didn't mean to sound so vicious and he could see the anger form behind Lavi's eye.

Silence passed between the two for what felt like eons. That is, until the kitten mewled so loud that it caused both of them to stare down at it. The two men looked down and then back into each other's gaze. Lavi stared at Tyki for a moment longer before the cloudiness in his eye subsided and the normal glassy hue returned. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first," he said, leaning into the man. Tyki returned the gesture and held him close. As he did, the little white kitten jumped up onto the older man's shoulder, sitting carefully while pawing away at the loose strands of his hair that hung from his head.

"I shouldn't have said what I did either," Tyki responded as he held Lavi close.

"But you did. You can't take it back because it was the truth just as what I said was the truth. I know we need to talk, but right now isn't the best time, okay? As soon as we both have enough time, we'll talk about everything. Is that okay with you?" Lavi asked looking up at his lover.

Tyki smiled before consuming Lavi's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the red head said, licking his lips and tasting the peppermint from Tyki's mouth.

Tyki chuckled and hissed slightly as little fangs dug into his ear. The short burst of pain brought his attention away from Lavi and back to the kitten. He poked at it with his finger. "You, little one, are going to need a name," he said as he stroked the kitten's neck. The white puffball attacked his finger relentlessly, its little teeth prickling his skin as it tried very hard to bite its new play toy.

"I already gave him a name," Lavi said blissfully. Tyki raised a curious eyebrow. "His name is Yuki," a smile forming on the red head's lips.

"Well then, shall we go get some things for little Yuki?" Tyki questioned.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah we should but I have afternoon class today and it's history and you know I can't miss that one. We have a new professor and all and I want to make sure the guy knows what he's talking about."

Tyki looked at Lavi quizzically. "Lavi, you aren't going to mess with him are you?"

The red head grinned mischievously up at his lover.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi could see the unpleasant aura radiating from Allen's body as he walked into the lecture hall: Demon Allen was awake and in full battle mode. And he had reason to be; Lavi had left the Brit to attend all their classes alone and hadn't given him a single reason why. He cautiously pulled up a seat next to his friend, and he could swear as he sat down that he saw black horns sticking out of his friend's head. He gulped.

"Hey Moyashi!" he teased, sitting his books down, hoping a little teasing would change the atmosphere.

He was wrong.

Before his bottom hit the hard seat of the chair, a very sharp and very lethal black claw was poised at his neck. Allen's face turned slowly and Lavi realized Demon Allen had definitely decided to make himself known aside from his deadly aura.

"Err," he swallowed.

"It's Allen," he seethed out.

"Um, sorry about that?" Lavi said rather questionably at the situation, unable to determine just what exactly had set the Brit off. Allen's inner dark persona retreated for the time being and he glared at his friend.

"You owe me lunch for a week," he remarked, sliding his notebooks toward the red head. "We have a math quiz tomorrow, a test over ancient Roman mythology on Friday and your homework from where you were gone is due by Monday."

The younger man flipped open his notebook and waited patiently for class to start without another word.

"Thanks, Allen," Lavi smiled as he took the notebooks and thumbed through them, taking note of all he read to get an idea of what was gone over during his missed classes.

When finished, he glanced toward the younger man. Allen's gold and black jacket, he noticed, was shoved beneath his seat.

"Hey, where's your uniform?" Lavi inquired even though he knew the answer from seeing where the general's jacket had fallen.

Without looking up, Allen answered. "I wear it when I'm not in class," his tone too calm. Allen was not about to wear his jacket for all to see while sitting in class. The horrid mixture of black and gold was an ill reminder of his good for nothing master and every time he saw it, memories of his past flooded his mind. And they weren't at all pleasant memories either. Memories of all the times Cross had somehow managed to accrue debts that Allen had to pay off or situations he had to get out of because of his master bailing on promises; not to mention the women he had to fend off because they were left heartbroken and jilted. If anything, he'd rather see the coat burn but he had to wear it since it was deemed so by the Order.

"Um, ooook…" Lavi answered, aware that his friend was not happy with the jacket but wouldn't dare push for more information for fear of Demon Allen returning full force.

As he turned his head back to his own notebook, a voice caught his attention. "Good afternoon class; please be seated."

Lavi's attention was instantly drawn to the man as he recognized the voice. It belonged to the professor he had met earlier that day.

"I am Professor Kamelot and I'll be taking over instruction for this class since Professor Mathis has come down with a rather frightful health problem," the man introduced himself to the class with a warm smile, knowing full well that it wasn't a health problem per se. It was hard to have health problems when you were dead and now a puppet used by the Earl. His inner Noah smiled maliciously at the thought while his outward appearance remained calm and collected.

Allen looked up momentarily and he pushed back slightly in his chair. His hands clenched tightly into fists on the table in front of him and his eyes flickered.

Lavi heard the noise and looked at his friend but he missed the sudden change in Allen's eyes.

"You ok?" he asked.

The Brit's hands relaxed and he looked at the red head, smiling at him with that smile that said 'I'm not really ok but you're going to believe I am'.

Lavi let it be and turned back to his notes as the new professor started his lecture.

"_What's he doing here?" _a voice resounded in Allen's mind, catching him off guard and giving him a rather annoying headache.

Allen's hand stopped moving from taking notes, his eyes widened and he froze where he sat. He listened for a moment and realized he had just heard someone whispering a few rows over. Pushing it aside he resumed his task.

"_He shouldn't be here," _the same voice remarked again. Allen stopped his ministrations and lowered his pencil before replying, the pounding in his head worsening with each breath he took.

"Who?" Allen muttered beneath his breath. He looked around and realized everyone was busy taking notes. Lavi was sleeping on the table beside him and he rolled his eyes.

"_This is bad; if he finds me, things will not be pleasant," _the voice spoke a third time.

Allen kept his thoughts to himself as to not disturb the rest of class. "Who the hell is talking?"

"…_Can you…can you really hear me?"_

"Yes," Allen replied mentally. "But who are you?"

The voice laughed. _"It's about time. Listen to me carefully, Allen. Don't make a scene but I need you to leave right now as inconspicuously as possible. When you're alone, I'll tell you everything."_

Sensing the urgency in the voice and feeling a rather interesting connection, he gathered his belongings and left the lecture hall before the professor could catch him.

He walked quickly down the hall toward the bathroom that only faculty could use. He and the other accommodators had been given special permission to use whatever facilities they needed for the time being so he decided this would be the best place to find out what was going on. He latched the door and made sure no one could get in or out.

"Ok, so what now?" Allen asked aloud as if talking to himself.

"_Go over there to the mirror,"_ the familiar sounding voice instructed. Allen furrowed his brow, somewhat wanting to comply but at the same time, not happy that he was listening to a random voice from somewhere.

He sighed and strolled over to the sink, rolling his eyes before looking in the mirror. As his silver orbs glanced up, they widened and he fell back onto his bottom, hitting the ground with a thud. He breathed heavily and gathered himself before pulling up on the sink and glancing back at the mirror.

At first he thought Tyki had somehow come into the bathroom and he looked over his shoulder to see if the Noah was there but he was alone. He turned back to the glass.

"You're…Neah," Allen finally spoke.

Allen was a bit stunned to see not his reflection but the ghostly figure of the once-Noah as Neah nodded his affirmative.

"What are you doing in the mirror?" he asked quite naively.

"_I'm not really in the mirror, Allen. You're seeing my reflection from your eyes."_

"Ok," the Brit said hesitantly. "So, what do you want?"

"_Quite frankly, I'm still surprised you can hear and see me right now; you shouldn't be able to if Cross had done his job right."_

"Master? What did he do?"

"_Not now. First, you need to know that that man back there is a Noah."_

"Professor Kamelot? How can he be a Noah? And why would one of them show up so close to the Order?"

"_They have their ways and their own reasons. You probably can't stay completely away from him but be careful and, whatever you do, do NOT mention anything about me, understand?"_ Allen nodded.

"Say, um," the silver haired man questioned. "Can you not tell me more? I mean about who you are, why you're inside my mind, anything?"

"_I wish I could but I don't know how long we can keep this connection; it's a miracle you're even able to hear me and converse with me right now. Anyway, all your answers will be found once you find the final piece I mentioned in my message to you."_

"But how! We've been over everything so many times! Even Lavi can't figure it out!"

"_Oh he knows; he's just not told you yet," _Neah replied, quite upset about the current situation.

Allen glared in anger. "If Lavi knew something, he would have told me."

"_Are you sure about that? How much do you really know about that Bookman? How much truth has he really told you, hmm? He's a Bookman, Allen. They spin their web of truths with lies and keep themselves closed off from the rest of the world because they record. And to get the information they seek, they'll do anything for it," _Neah replied, his amber eyes flashing slightly in the mirror.

"Lavi's not like that! He's…different," Allen replied, his voice catching when he realized that some of what Neah said might actually be true.

"_Make him tell you; if not you'll have to go to…"_ Neah's words were cut short as his voice drifted from Allen's mind. The Brit swooned and fell to the floor unconscious, a soft thud reverberating through the small bathroom.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Sweat rolled down the well-toned porcelain skin of the swordsman. His Order jacket was neatly folded off to the side along with his shoes as he stood in the center of the dojo in his practice hakama, Mugen firmly resting in his grip. A black bandana kept his eyes from roaming around the room and, seeing as how honed his skills were, he knew the exact moment the intruder came in. However, he made no motion to acknowledge the person's sudden appearance in his sanctuary. As he swung Mugen gracefully as if he were attacking a ghost, he heard a soft sigh. His ears perked up as the change in breath tone and temperament of his intruder raised then lowered.

"Tch," his tongue flicked against his teeth. "If all you're going to do is sit there and sigh like a girl, then you can leave," he ordered, taking no time to stop and address the person properly.

"But I feel better when I'm with you," Allen spoke up, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I've told you I don't like you watching me practice."

Allen went to open his mouth in protest but closed it. The Brit was being too quiet and Kanda could sense something was wrong with how he read the younger man's breathing pattern and how his body shifted, the sounds echoing in his ears. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any more practice in until he addressed this issue, Kanda halted his movements and he turned to face Allen, lifting the bandana from his eyes and quickly adjusting his sight to the light as he glared at his lover.

Without a word, he walked over next to Allen, sliding his body gracefully down next to him and finding a place for Mugen at his side. Allen leaned his head on Kanda's sweaty shoulder and the older man reached carefully for a nearby water bottle.

"You're acting strangely," Kanda mused, poking Allen in the forehead.

"Well," the Brit began, keeping his thoughts on his contact with Neah and wondering how to go about telling someone about it.

"What happened?" Kanda questioned, drinking his water. "And how the hell did you get that bruise on your forehead?" he asked as he examined the small purple bump on the Brit's face.

Allen turned his head away from his Japanese lover. "I met Neah."

Stunned, the swordsman looked down through his normal furrowed brow glare and thought about what he just heard. "And?"

"And he told me a few things."

Kanda grit his teeth. He hated when people were vague in their answers and this was grating on his nerves immensely. However, he could sense that Allen was upset and gave him the time he needed to explain himself.

"He told me that Lavi has things figured out already but isn't saying anything. He also said that Lavi's keeping a lot from us and that I shouldn't trust him like I do."

Kanda smirked. "I like the way this guy thinks. At least someone has sense enough to not trust that baka usagi."

Allen slammed his fist into Kanda's arm, glaring up at the man. "He's still my friend!"

"Che, whatever. What else did he say?"

"Um, he told me to keep my distance from my new history professor cause apparently he's a Noah," the silver haired man was a bit worried of giving this bit of information out because he knew that if Kanda found out, the swordsman would attack first and ask questions later. And, sure enough, the Japanese man was on his feet in the blink of an eye, Mugen tightly in his grasp as his footsteps led him to the door in a rather quick manner. His hand reached for the sliding door and he glared down as he felt something wrap around his wrist. The white band held firmly to his skin and he followed its trail back to a sitting Allen, his Innocence in full activation.

"Kanda," Allen pleaded. "We can't go starting fights."

"He's a fucking Noah, Moyashi; our enemy if you haven't forgotten," Kanda bit back. He knew he was talking back to a general but, quite frankly, he didn't give a flying fuck at the moment. Yes, he knew it was a somewhat indirect order; and yes, he always followed orders. However, all he could concentrate on right now was the fact that there was an enemy nearby and it was his duty to destroy said enemy.

"I know," the Brit said, tugging his activated Innocence just enough to bring Kanda back toward him.

Kanda was not happy in having his movements restricted whatsoever, nor was he happy that he was being forcibly pulled in toward the Moyashi.

"Let me go," he seethed.

"Can't," Allen said. "General's orders," a slight smirk of defiance in his grey eyes. He knew that Kanda would follow orders indefinitely so he used that to his advantage. As he tugged once more with a bit more force, he pulled the swordsman down over the top of his legs before wrapping their bodies up in his white cape, securing his hold on the Japanese man.

"Fuck that. I'm not about to let another Noah walk about freely in my presence," Kanda said, struggling to break free of Allen's Innocence.

"We can't do anything yet, Kanda. Maybe we can find out why he's here and try to learn something first. Wouldn't that serve our fight in the long run?"

Kanda scowled down at the younger man, refusing to admit that the Moyashi was right. "Just let me go," Kanda muttered bitterly.

Allen smirked as his cape tightened around them. "You know, I really do like watching you practice," he said coyly as his hands wandered up Kanda's thighs, his fingers playing dangerously with the knot tied in front of the hakama. Kanda snarled.

"Not here," Kanda berated, his own passion slowly forming between his legs though he was doing everything he could to dismiss that fact.

Allen snickered. He knew that Kanda revered the dojo as something sacred but he couldn't help being tempted. "But Kanda," he whispered too close to the older man's ear, "can't we have a little fun?" his tongue licked cautiously up the man's neck, finding a home on his ear before his teeth nipped curiously at the flesh. Kanda's face flushed at his now apparent arousal. Hoping the Brit wouldn't realize it, he squirmed, trying to free himself. His movements were stopped short when he felt two rather cool hands slide beneath his hakama and up his undershirt, their coolness drifting gently over his sweaty skin. Kanda froze.

The Brit paid no attention aside from the other's abrupt stiffness but continued regardless of how things would end. "Just let me touch you," Allen almost mewled as he pulled Kanda closer and held him tightly.

The swordsman was a bit surprised and let his body relax slightly. He was almost positive the Brit was going to try something but when he felt the younger man hold on so tightly, he knew to think otherwise. He was positive Allen only needed reassurance about things and only needed the man to be there with and for him. Using his free arm, he wrapped it around the Moyashi and let his head fall into the crook of Allen's neck.

"Baka Moyashi," he muttered into the younger man's skin before planting a brief kiss where his lips rested.

Allen smiled at the feel of the chapped lips as they pressed into his skin. He deactivated his Innocence and the two sat quietly in the dojo for a few more moments.

"Stay away from trouble," Kanda growled as he pushed off his younger lover.

"I will," Allen said back. "Besides, I don't think that guy inside me would let me get into trouble right now," he responded a bit downcast.

Kanda caught his chin, leaning forward to capture his lips. His eyes said all he needed as he pulled away and Allen silently nodded in understanding. The swordsman walked briskly over to his clothes, picking them up before heading toward the shower room. "Wait here," he almost ordered as he disappeared behind another sliding door.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi was lost in the book he was reading while he walked through campus. It had been a while since he had read anything for 'fun' and he decided to just take the first thing he glanced at from the library. However, his idea of reading for fun usually involved some random, obscure science fiction or Fantasy novel, and he had adequately chosen the book "Dune" by Frank Herbert. It was a very intriguing novel. He was on the last chapter and realized about twenty minutes after picking it out that it was unwise to take it out of the library seeing as how he'd have a book of its size read within the hour. He stopped abruptly when he slammed into something. He looked up, blinking at the man standing before him.

The man turned around with a quizzical smile. "If it isn't Lavi," Cheryl proclaimed as he greeted the young man. "I do say, we have to stop meeting like this," he teased.

"Ehehehe. Sorry Professor, I was a little preoccupied," the red head said as he pointed to the book in his hand.

"Not to worry, Lavi. These things happen. So what are you up to right now?" As he spoke, he inched a bit closer to Lavi, letting his side brush up against the red head.

Lavi didn't miss the obvious flirtation in the professor's movement. He suddenly felt guarded but the feeling quickly dissipated. "Heading home. I need to go buy some things for Yuki," he said with a wide, boyish grin, not really sensing any danger. The slight contact had made him a little anxious since he looked so much like Tyki, but that was the only thing.

"The kitten from this morning?" Cheryl asked to which Lavi nodded. "Ah so you're going to keep him after all?"

"I said I would and Tyki even said it was okay and Komui shouldn't mind and even if he did, he has no right to say anything considering the things he's done," the red head rambled.

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Cheryl said puzzled, not letting on to the fact that he perked up at hearing Tyki's name come out of the red head's mouth.

"Oh! Um, well," he thought of how to answer. "Komui's the landlord and Tyki's my…roommate," he hesitated on calling the older man his lover or boyfriend considering he wasn't sure who would be listening.

The Noah within Cheryl stirred but he quelled it to keep from outing himself just yet. He had only just met the jubilant red head and wanted to take his time with him before breaking him. For him, the only thing he wanted to see was that fiery passion in Tyki's eyes once again. And if that meant destroying Lavi, he would do it. "I see. Well it's good that things are going to work out," he smiled. Ever since his conversation with Tyki, he had been itching to see him once more. The way his brother stirred his curiosity and sadistic side sent chills down his body.

Lavi stared at him in awe of how this man's smile reminded him of Tyki's, though it was only a faint resemblance. Thinking nothing more of it, he replied in kind and excused himself. Once out of sight, the red head's smile quickly faded and he processed what he had just gone through. His thoughts opened to the realm of the Bookman and he reviewed everything, noting the very small glimmer of gold that reflected in the new professor's eyes when he mentioned Tyki. Lavi stored the information and noted that he needed to be careful, very careful.

As his thoughts wandered through the pools of information within his mind, he was caught off guard by a familiar voice calling out to him. He looked up and noticed that Tyki was standing near the school's entrance waiting for him. He tried to hide his happiness at seeing his lover and casually walked over. Just before he reached the man, another voice yelled his name.

Cheryl came running up behind him, holding a book in his hand. "You dropped this, Lavi," he exclaimed.

Lavi turned cautiously and, as he did, he allowed Tyki's eyes to meet the oncoming professor's. The Portuguese man's temper flared and the Noah within him rose to the surface, screaming in Tyki's mind to fight and protect what was his.

Out of reflex and protection, Tyki's arm shot around Lavi's waist, pulling him close to his chest just as the red head reached out to take the book from Cheryl. Lavi gasped at the sudden jerk and he peered up at Tyki; his gaze more than questioning.

"The hell is wrong?" he asked, stunned and surprised. He felt the trembling of the man's body against his and the heat swelling up where his skin barely made contact with his own. The Portuguese man's eyes burned brightly and his skin slowly began to fade from olive to grey. Lavi panicked somewhat and tried to calm him down.

"Tyki!" he exclaimed, but he received no answer. Struggling, Lavi turned and grabbed his lover's face with his hands, breaking Tyki's eye contact with Cheryl and focusing those bright amber eyes on Lavi's lone green one.

"Tyki!" he shouted again, getting the man to actually look at and hear him. When Lavi knew the older man was really listening, he spoke more gently, a soothing smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "Calm down; I'm okay now."

Tyki's eyes shot back over to Cheryl, the glare more deadly than anything Kanda had ever given. The professor met his stare head on and smirked at how tame his former companion was being.

"My, my, this is a surprise," he said, walking dangerously closer. The predatory aura he gave off made Lavi shudder as he turned back around, keeping himself between the two men. "I never knew I would run into you so soon again, dear brother," he said, a small snarl in his voice as his teeth were bared. It was the truth, after all. He hadn't planned on seeing Tyki this soon after their little meeting a few nights ago but he was glad it happened because it excited him to see his brother squirm and be tamed by a mere human.

"Mine," the Portuguese man said, clinging tightly to Lavi.

"You never did like to share, did you?" a playful grin spread over Cheryl's face.

"What did I tell you, Cheryl?" Tyki reminded him.

"Oh don't worry yourself, I'm not after him the way you think I am. Well, maybe I was at first only to play with you but I won't be bothering him or you for now."

"What are you doing here then?" Tyki questioned, his anger riding a very fine line. It was taking everything he had to not lash out and let the fury of his Noah free.

"Working, of course," Cheryl replied matter of factly. "I was given a position here to teach and it's actually quite a lovely little establishment. Plus, if I teach here for just one year, Road can come here free of charge. Isn't that wonderful?" the proud, doting father of the horrid little dream Noah said all too happily.

"Cheryl," Tyki seethed.

The professor sighed, raising his hand to the bridge of his nose to rub a nonexistent itch. "Look, Tyki," he said walking a bit too close for comfort. "I really am only here to teach. You know very well we have our own human responsibilities. And," he paused, treading his ground cautiously. "We have been ordered not to do anything for the time being so rest your pretty little head, m'kay?" he said with a wide smile.

Something inside Lavi shuddered when he saw the viciousness hidden behind the wider than normal grin. He pushed back slightly on Tyki's chest and his hand clenched momentarily on the man's shirt. Noticing this, Tyki understood that this was not the time, nor the place for such actions and conversation. But if Cheryl even dared to do anything that would resemble hostility, he wouldn't hesitate in protecting Lavi and would unleash whatever power he needed in order to destroy his brother.

"You swear you aren't here to harm?" Tyki questioned with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Scout's honor," Cheryl replied holding his hands up to the air, a book latched firmly in one of them. "Oh yes, this," he handed the book out toward Lavi with a devilish grin. "Don't forget to read for tomorrow's quiz," he said as he dropped the book into the red head's hand and turning to take his leave.

Cheryl made a quick exit and had taken about five steps when he stopped suddenly at the pointy end of a rather long and sharp object. "Well, this isn't what I expected," he said looking down the shaft of a rather shiny sword and into the heated glare of a not so well tempered swordsman. Lavi and Tyki didn't have time to react and could only watch as both Kanda and Allen stood in front of Cheryl.

"Kanda, it's ok," Allen said as he forced the Japanese man's sword down and away from the professor. Kanda glared in response, refusing to sheath his sword until he was certain things were going to be okay.

"Um, Professor Kamelot, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cause such a scene with my, um, subordinates," the young general somehow formed the sentence, though it was hard for him to call his friends his subordinates. "And, if you have a quarrel with Tyki in any way, you will need to speak to me or Chief Komui before engaging in any sort of conversation."

"Oh, so I can't even say hello to my little brother without permission now?" the Noah questioned. "Tis a sad thing, really. Oh well," he shrugged his shoulders. "I have things to attend to so if you'll excuse me," he said as he bowed slightly in respect for the young general. He figured that his outing as a Noah would be found out sooner rather than later but he hadn't expected it to happen during his first day at his new job. However, it helped in the long run because now there would be no pretenses and everyone could go on with their lives as best they could. The only thing he was worried about, though, was that now he had to watch his every step a bit more carefully. He disappeared around the corner, out of sight from the accommodators and his younger brother.

Tyki's strength almost gave out and he collapsed slightly onto Lavi's back. The red head remained steadfast where he stood and offered all his support to his lover, his free hand running through Tyki's short wavy locks. Allen and Kanda walked up to the pair, Mugen closing in its sheath with a _shing_.

"Should we talk now or later?" Allen asked.

"How about in the car while we go to the pet store," Lavi suggested, taking the keys from Tyki's hand, knowing the Noah was in no shape to be driving.

"The pet store?" Allen questioned.

"Less talky, more walky," the red head directed as he helped his lover to the car; Allen and Kanda followed close behind.

Tyki allowed Lavi the pleasure of taking the keys from his grasp. His inner Noah was fighting, screaming at him to be let out so he could tear his once brother limb from limb and it was taking all of his concentration to quell the beast that laid dormant within him. Last night hadn't been so bad, but when Tyki saw Cheryl so friendly with Lavi, something in him snapped and the barriers that kept his Noah at bay were almost completely shattered as he went into an almost instinctual state to protect his territory.

As they neared the car, Tyki made for the front seat but a hand stopped him. He looked over to see Allen standing next to him, the Brit's hand grasped firmly around Tyki's wrist.

The Noah looked up to be met by a pair of golden eyes and he nodded before taking a place in the back seat next to the young general. Kanda sat up front with Lavi, not too happy about the arrangements but he had also seen Allen's change and figured that the 14th needed to say something.

"Joido," Neah called out to his companion.

The Noah looked at him, a thirst for blood filling his eyes. "_Neah, let me out of here_," he thrashed within Tyki's mind as the Portuguese man winced slightly in pain in his seat. Lavi looked into the rearview mirror and wanted to help his lover but knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but drive and keep a cool head.

"_Not right now, Joido_," Neah responded, his hand caressing Tyki's face as he had this mental confrontation with the Noah within the Portuguese man.

"You know I can't let you out yet; it would put us all at a disadvantage because you can't control yourself," Neah said out loud to Tyki's Noah.

Lavi's eye shot from the road to the mirror, examining the two Noah in the back seat and listening intently. Kanda barely turned his head to listen better.

"I can control him," Tyki breathed through deep breaths.

"That may be for now, but if you flare up at just him, what's going to keep you from losing everything when you come face to face with Adam?" Neah questioned.

"He'll find a way to control it like he did last time," Tyki responded.

Neah shook his head with a sigh. "Tyki, listen. We need to do some serious work here and I can't have you going off and dying on me."

"I won't die, Neah; nothing can kill me, remember?"

A smirk adorned Allen's face. "Nothing? Oh I beg to differ," he said, slightly activating the Innocence Allen wielded. "Last time I checked, Innocence had a rather nasty effect on you, did it not?"

"But it didn't kill me," he seethed.

Neah sighed. "Whatever. Just let me fix this for now, m'kay?" his wide devilish grin pulled on his lips as he pressed his Innocence bearing hand against Tyki's chest. The Noah of Pleasure winced and grit his teeth as he felt a surge of power flow through his body as one sharp finger pierced his skin. The feeling of the positive energy mingling with his negative energy kept his Noah at bay long enough to cage it once more in the dark recesses of his mind.

Pulling back, Neah smirked into the mirror at Lavi. "You have explaining to do, Bookman," he said before losing himself back into Allen's mind as well. The young general shook his head and scowled.

"Bloody bugger," he mouthed at the Noah's retreating words. "Sorry Lavi, he's just upset that you haven't been completely honest with me lately."

Lavi nodded. "I have good reasons, Allen. Please don't ask right now," his voice monotone as he scanned the backseat and looked at Tyki before resuming his contact with the road.

The last thing Tyki remembered was hearing the three accommodators talking about what to do with Cheryl before he passed out. Lavi noticed through the rear view mirror that he had fallen asleep and was now leaning against Allen in the backseat, his breathing deep and ragged.

As he slept, his mind kept working, thinking about the Noah within him. It was such a pain to keep his inner darkness in check and it had taken a lot out of him as he tried desperately to not let the demon out. He still loved his brother dearly, but now they were on opposite sides and the feeling of betrayal ran deep in his veins despite his lingering human affection for his lost family member.

**-LINE BREAK-**

When Tyki woke up, he found himself lying on his bed. He heard small chatter coming from the living room and he rose. Fighting the oncoming dizzy spell, he steadied himself and caught his bearings before walking slowly to the door. He felt as if he had a hangover but he hadn't had one of those in _years_. He opened the door to see Lavi and Allen playing with Yuki. Lenalee was busy setting the table and Kanda sat on the couch with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed.

Tyki surveyed each one of them and he noticed that only Kanda was still wearing his uniform and had his Innocence within reach. _Great, I get to be babysat by a bunch of brats_, the Noah thought to himself.

"Oh hello," Lenalee said cheerfully with a smile.

Tyki nodded politely and his gaze fell on the two younger men on the floor with the kitten. Lavi was on his stomach, holding his head up with his hands and Allen was sitting hunched over slightly with a stick of some sort in his hand that had a rather fluffy end on it, almost like a feather, but not quite. The kitten, he noticed, was pawing vigorously at the toy and pouncing with all its energy to try and catch its prey.

The Noah sat down rather quietly next to Lavi and leaned over the younger man, letting his head rest on the middle of Lavi's back.

"Sleep well?" the red head asked; Tyki nodded.

"Why are there so many people here, Red?" he questioned quietly.

"Lenalee wanted us to all eat together and when I told her I'd pass to make sure you were okay, she invited herself up to fix dinner here. Allen wanted to see Yuki, and we all know Kanda doesn't like it when his little Moyashi's away doing God only knows with other men," the red head answered monotonously.

Kanda huffed through his nose at the comment but refused to open his eyes and challenge the baka usagi. Allen giggled slightly but quickly drew his attention back to the kitten as it finished pouncing its original prey and was now relentlessly attacking a loose string on the Brit's long sleeved shirt.

"Hey now, don't do that," he scolded with a smile and a laugh, his words having no malice at the tiny creature's gestures. Allen picked the kitten up and held it up to his face, staring at its two-toned eyes. It was rather intriguing, actually, and Allen was enamored with the fact that the kitten had one green eye and one blue. The kitten meowed in his hands in protest of being held up. Allen brought it close to his body and began to pet it. As he did, he looked over at Lavi.

The red head met his stare and then casually glanced at Kanda then back at Allen. The Brit's darker side showed through briefly as the Bookman Jr. realized his friend was about to get into more trouble than he had in a while with the Japanese man.

Allen smirked. He scooted over and handed the fuzzball to Lavi and picked up the cat's toy. Carefully, he moved closer to the Japanese man. Rising up slightly, he took the feather-like toy and gently waved it in front of Kanda's nose. The older man wrinkled his nose and frowned rather cutely. Allen withdrew and waited for a moment before continuing his path to an early grave. The Brit's smirk widened and he changed the destination of the toy. Instead of aiming for Kanda's nose, the silver haired man took the feather and gently slid it across Kanda's neck next to his ear.

In one swift move, the swordsman was pushing Allen down to the ground, Mugen's sharp tip pressed too close for comfort to Allen's skin. The Brit only laughed and really couldn't take the threat seriously seeing as how Kanda was flushed and a slight pink color pushed through on his cheeks. Shoving the Brit further into the ground with a grunt, Kanda stood and stomped over to the table, slamming down into one of the chairs and sheathing Mugen beside him.

"That wasn't very nice Allen-kun," Lenalee protested as she joined them in the living room.

The Brit was laughing uncontrollably, his body rolling from side to side. It took him a moment to calm down and stop rolling around so that he could answer her. "Don't worry, Lenalee; he's just embarrassed. Give him a bit and he'll be fine."

"I hardly doubt Kanda gets embarrassed," the Chinese girl retorted.

Allen sat up Indian style in the floor and faced her. "Oh believe me, he does," Allen reassured her, wiping a small tear from his eye where he had laughed so hard.

Tyki moved from his human pillow and sat up straight. Lavi turned on his side and looked up at his lover, the kitten had settled itself in the bend of the arm Lavi was using to prop himself up with. Using his free arm, Lavi cupped Tyki's face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Lavi?" Tyki questioned knowing that the Bookman Jr. had asked to not show such affection around others.

"It's fine; they know and it's not like they're going to run out and tell every person in the Order," he said.

Lenalee giggled, covering her mouth. She gathered herself and coughed before saying, "You know, Lavi-kun. I think it's a little late to be worried about people knowing. Pretty much everyone in the Order knows you two are…involved with one another," she explained.

The red head sighed. He knew that much was true, but it still bothered him. But what bothered him more than that was the fact that he had given his heart to Tyki, something he was supposed to have given up a long time ago when he took the vow to become a Bookman. No one knew this, of course, but as soon as Bookman was found or the Clan heard about it, he knew that his time with everyone—and especially Tyki—would be over.

Tyki looked down at Lavi, drawing him out of the distant, hazy look he had. "Red," he called out, his finger gently pushing a loose strand of red hair out of Lavi's face.

Lavi blinked and looked up with a boyish grin. "Yes pumpkin?" he teased. Tyki sighed and slightly rolled his eyes.

"You have got to pick a better nickname," he pointed out, kissing the top of Lavi's head. "Shall we eat?"

The red head nodded and the group gathered in the dining room, taking seats at the table where Kanda as already waiting. Allen sat down next to him and, just as his bottom was about to hit the seat, Kanda kicked it from its place causing Allen to land with a rather loud thud. He smirked at the good deed he had just performed for humanity.

"BaKanda!" Allen grumbled as he picked himself up.

"Baka Moyashi," he retorted. Allen only responded by sticking his tongue out at the older man before pulling his chair back up and making sure it didn't move this time as he sat down on it.

The small group of friends and the Noah of Pleasure ate with minor chit chat about this and that, keeping things light and friendly. As they finished up the cheesecake that Jerry had made especially for Lenalee, they sat in silence letting the food digest.

Lenalee was the first to stand, collecting dirty dishes as she did. Tyki joined her and helped her clear the table. The two disappeared into the kitchen where they began to chat while cleaning the plates that wouldn't fit into the dishwasher.

Lavi leaned into the table. "Maa-maa," he called to Allen and Kanda, motioning both men to lean forward.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked. Kanda refused to move and only glared at the red head.

"We need to talk about the file on you know who and we need to talk about our new professor," he said low enough for only his friends to hear.

"I couldn't agree more," Neah said through Allen. The silver hair boy shot back in his seat, one eye an amber gold and the other silver-gray.

Lavi looked on, recording the slow transformation of his friend at the table. "Well now, this'll be interesting," he said as he sat back in his seat with a smirk.

AN: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for the long wait! I hope to have the next one up within a decent amount of time this time now that I'm all settled. Just have to wait for my beta to finish her edits before I dissect the next chapter one more time . Thanks for waiting and reading!


	25. What Comes From Fighting Like Children

**WARNING: **This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky and Yullen variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I try my best to stay as true enough to the characters as I can. Be aware that spoilers will arise. Language, sex, lemons, fluff, etc. will follow in this and subsequent chapters. You have your warning.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything D.G-M belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.

AN: Quick little note…or two. This is a fairly long chapter so I hope you enjoy Also, it was pointed out to me that since I'm writing Allen/Kanda with Allen seme that I should say this is AreKan. However, I'm not a fan of saying that so I just call everything where they're a pairing Yullen; either way they're together and I'm happy. If you're really upset that I'm not using AreKan, I'm sorry but this is my preference as a writer and who knows what will happen in the future~

**What Comes from Fighting Like Children**

"Well now, this'll be interesting," the red head said as he sat back in his seat with a smirk, his arms folding in front of his chest.

Allen's head rang from a slight pressure he had only just recently felt when he talked with Neah for the first time. He closed his eyes momentarily to get his wits about him. In that brief moment, Neah assured him all would be fine and told Allen to just breathe.

Taking in a deep breath, Allen opened his eyes again. "So what have you been keeping from us, Bookman?" Neah asked.

Allen scowled. "Don't be so mean," he scolded Neah. The Noah rolled his eyes. Lavi was finding this quite comical, really. It wasn't every day that one could witness a live conversation with someone who had multiple personalities. However, he kept his little happy chuckle to himself since he knew this was for business. The fact that Kanda's gaze exuberated murder should the Bookman make any kind of comment to the matter that wasn't professional also kept the red head in line.

Lavi watched on as he witnessed the interaction of the two stuck within one body. He wondered if all the Noah exchanged control like this when shifting between human and not human. His eye glanced at Tyki scrubbing away at dishes with Lenalee but quickly focused back onto his friend. He noticed Kanda shifted slightly where he sat, sensing his discomfort at what was happening by the way the swordsman's jaw line clenched tightly and his brow knit together. If he hadn't noticed the slight facial change, Kanda's tight grip on Mugen would have been enough to tip anyone off that the swordsman was beyond irritated.

"Ok, first we set ground rules. No talking unless you're addressed," Lavi demanded.

"Excuse me?" Neah retorted. "Clearly you don't know who you are talking to."

"Yeah, actually I do, Mr. 14th Noah."

Neah snarled slightly. "Explain yourself then."

"Having both of you present for this talk is going to be taxing enough on Allen. And having both of you try to speak at the same time is going to make things a lot harder and more confusing unless we know who's speaking and when."

Neah huffed and sat back in his chair, sulking at how right the Bookman was.

Lavi smirked in triumph. He breathed in and exhaled the deep breath. As he did, his eye lost its usual vibrancy, becoming an older, more knowing orb that now looked out at the people in front of it: Bookman's eye.

"I have been keeping things from you and for that I apologize, but there were things I needed to double check on before I told you about the contents within that file General Cross left for Allen. I still wasn't able to decipher everything because the clues are hidden behind magic and I cannot penetrate those barriers as a mere apprentice. Those spells were set up by Cross and it would take someone on his level to get past them or someone with all the knowledge of a full-fledged Bookman," he paused long enough for the others to nod in understanding. Sensing the acceptance of what he was implying, he continued. "I was able to understand most of it, though. Neah, you mentioned Allen had to find a missing piece of his Innocence, right?" The Noah nodded. "Well it isn't so much his Innocence, is it?" Neah sat still, completely unresponsive to what Lavi was implying and, in acting that way, answering the question well enough. "Thought so. I had to do a little digging in the Order's library to find what I was looking for but it was there. Apparently there is a piece of Innocence that is the heart of all Innocence and the key to defeating the Earl. However, it has been cleverly hidden and no one knows of its whereabouts."

The Brit's hand shot up in the air as if he were in class, ready to answer a question.

"Yes Allen?" Lavi asked. He knew it was his friend asking just by his mannerisms. From what he had seen of Neah, the Bookman's apprentice knew that the Noah would never act so boyishly.

"So, by finding it, what will that do to me?" Allen questioned.

"If what I've found is correct, and it usually is," the red head said smugly, "combining the power of your Innocence with the heart will create an ultimate weapon that will be able to over power the Earl. And with the strength and power of the Noah Neah represents, you should be unstoppable."

"I see," Allen said as he sat back in his chair, letting the information swirl in his mind.

"But what about the other message you left on the golem?" Kanda bit out as he made reference to Timcampy as it sat on Allen's head.

"That was true too," Lavi interjected before Neah could respond. "Apparently, Cross made mention in that file that because of what happened between Neah and the Earl and Mana, certain things fell into place. Allen will have to kill someone close to him in order to fulfill his destiny, yes, but at the same time," he paused, his eye drifting to the side and the Bookman receding back into his mind, leaving Lavi's normal eye staring back at his friends.

"But, what, Lavi?" Allen asked, swallowing at what he might hear.

The red head looked grimly at his friend and then smiled softly, trying to make this as painless as possible. "It said you have to lose yourself to find yourself."

Confused, Allen's face scrunched, the gold in one of his eyes faded back to grey and all that remained of Neah was a hint of his aura. "What does that even mean?" the Brit questioned.

"I wish I knew," Lavi lied. He didn't have it in him to tell his friend the truth, especially when his friend was—hopefully—smart enough to realize what was held behind those words and could figure the riddle out. However, Allen could be pretty dense sometimes. Lavi shrugged mentally and could only sit by and let fate take its course; he was, after all, a Bookman and, as such, he was bound by an oath to not interfere more than he should have to.

"Ugh, I don't get it," Allen puffed up and sulked in his seat. "I have to lose myself to find myself? Stupid master and his stupid riddles," his fuming turned inward and all that could be heard were mumbles of incomprehensible speech.

Kanda smirked an almost devilish smirk. "Baka Moyashi. It isn't _that _hard for you to lose yourself. Who was it that needed an escort after the mission in Spain?"

Allen stopped his muttering and the air around him turned icy cold as he faced Kanda with a smile that sent shivers down Lavi's spine. _Oh shit, Demon Allen,_ the red head thought as he scooted further back in his chair, hoping that the slight distance would shield him from the fight that he knew was coming.

"That wasn't my fault, Kanda," Allen said almost too gently.

"You were still lost, Moyashi. If I recall, it took a team of finders and three accommodators to find you."

"It's Allen, _BaKanda_. And I was only looking for more clues about the Innocence."

"Oh really?" an apocalyptic smile crept onto Kanda's face. "Then how can you explain the state you were in when I found you? Starving, worn out from fighting and half dead?"

The silver haired general started to ramble to defend himself against the verbal assault. "That was because of…well you see…the Akuma…" He couldn't get out even one come back at what Kanda had said. With his temper flared, he yelled out a "Screw this!" as he lunged at the swordsman, toppling him over and sending him flying toward the floor. Kanda landed with a thud, Allen on top of him and throwing punches. A couple landed on his face but Kanda's instincts kicked in all too quickly and he retaliated, fighting to change their positions. Using his strength, he pushed Allen to the side just as one of the Brit's fists made contact with his cheek. Without thinking about it, his own fist struck out and made contact, sending Allen reeling back just enough for Kanda to slide free from being pinned. Allen stared at the swordsman for a brief second before he lost all his composure. His face went blank and his reasoning fell to the wayside.

Lavi jumped from his seat just as Allen flung himself back into the fight, taking care to get away while the other two men went at it. Allen had Kanda pushed onto the floor once more and the two were rolling around throwing punches in every direction and their bodies kept bumping into the furniture, causing certain things to fall and crash onto the ground.

Lenalee ran into the room after hearing the scuffle and Tyki was close behind her, sighing as he realized the mess that was going to be made because of the two accommodators.

"Lavi! Do something!" Lenalee pleaded.

The red head took a cautious step forward but almost got his leg torn off by the two quarreling on the ground. "You know," he recoiled his hand, "I'd rather not."

"Stupid brats," Tyki muttered as he stormed over to the supposed lovers. As he neared, a fist came flying and it passed right through his leg. Then came a swift kick that went through just like the fist. He stopped in the middle of the two men and pushed them away from one another using his super human strength. Allen landed near Lavi and Kanda landed against the couch, his head hitting it rather hard. Lavi grabbed onto Allen and held him firmly so as to keep him from going anywhere. Lenalee stood in front of Kanda scowling, knowing the swordsman wouldn't hit a girl, especially when that girl was Lenalee and if she were hurt, he would have to answer to Komui and he really, really, really did not want that.

"Fucking asshole!" Kanda growled as he shot up from the ground. Lenalee glared at him before latching herself onto his arm, a small restraint but an effective one.

Allen stuck his tongue out in a rather childish manner.

"Lavi, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Walker to Chief Komui's office?" Tyki said with a sliver of anger in his tone, even though he was doing his best to keep his own composure.

Lavi nodded and herded his kicking and screaming friend outside.

As the door shut, Tyki turned to Kanda. Having a stare down with an angry Japanese swordsman was new to the Noah, but he had dealt with worse; the looks the Earl could give would have the bravest man cowering in a corner. He waited long enough for the other two men to be on their way down the elevator before finally addressing Kanda.

"Is that anyway to act in another person's home?" he chastised.

"This is not your home, Noah," Kanda seethed. "Get out of my way."

He pulled his arm from Lenalee's hold, stomped toward the door and slammed it in one swift motion. Tyki sighed as he surveyed his once clean living and dining room.

"What is going on?" Lenalee asked.

"It seems to be a lover's spat of some sort," he replied as he picked up the dining room chairs that had been knocked over in the brawl. He frowned when he noticed one of the lamps had been knocked over and shattered as well. Among the broken shards were strings of ripped fabric from the tablecloth and probably a shirt or two considering how torn the two's clothes had been when they left.

"Why don't you go check on that uncouth _thing_ that just left, Miss Lenalee," he said, referring to Kanda. "I'll see to Walker." The only reason he suggested for them to check on the two accommodators was mainly due to the fact that he didn't want to clean at the moment. Something had set the two off and, though he didn't really care, it had happened in his room and he could tell it had caused his lover grief and he wasn't about to allow such things to happen in his presence without knowing why.

-**SCENE CHANGE**-

"What the hell was that!" Lavi exclaimed on the elevator. He leaned against the metal wall with his arms crossed and his eye glaring at his young friend.

Allen fumed in the corner of the moving machine, arms crossed as well; he was emitting a fearsome aura that gave the sense that he could go off again at any moment. He was aware that Lavi was with him but he kept muttering under his breath and really didn't hear the red head's questions.

"That bloody bastard! I swear I'm going to kill that uphill gardening* arse if it's the last thing I do!" he fumed.

Lavi cautiously approached his friend. "Maa-maa, considering you might actually do just that, why don't you calm down first and let's talk about this?" he tried to alleviate the tension in the elevator.

A large black fist pounded into the wall next to Lavi. The red head gulped and froze where he stood seeing as Allen had activated his Innocence and punched the wall directly behind him. "There's nothing to talk about," the Brit raged.

_Fuck. Black Allen. _If there was one thing Lavi knew well about Allen, it was his mood swings. There was cute, innocent, calm Allen; Demon Allen that came out when he was mostly around Kanda; and then there was Black Allen. This side of his friend was the one that Lavi had a hard time dealing with because this Allen walked a fine line of stableness. One wrong word, and you'd end up in the hospital for a week if his temper flared in your direction when he was in this mode. Lavi gulped.

"Ehehehe. Maybe Yuu's just on his period or something," Lavi tried once more to calm things down. Black fingers wrapped around his neck, pulling him in close.

"Don't call him that," Allen warned.

Shocked, Lavi struggled, trying to grasp at the hand around his neck, his fingers playing at prying it away. However, Allen's grip tightened and it took all Lavi had to breath for the moment.

The red head retaliated even though he knew that his life could possibly be on the line, but he was never one to think much before acting when it came to his friends. "Damnit Allen! First you're about to kill him, now you're defending him? I take it back; maybe you're the one on the period!" _Shit, shouldn't have said that. _That thought was the last one he had before he went flying through the air. Luckily, the elevator door opened and he missed hitting it. However, his body went soaring through the hallway and he hit the opposite wall hard, falling face first on the ground as Allen stepped out of the elevator.

Blood ran from Lavi's nose and he wiped it with the back of his hand, the small amount smearing all over his black glove. He looked up just as Allen stood over him.

"Would you like to say that again?" Allen questioned. "Or would you—"

Allen's words were cut off as he felt a small prick on his neck. Moving his hand up, he pulled a small dart from his skin and looked to his side just in time to see Komui standing next to Tyki and Reever with an all too happy grin on his face. The next thing he knew, all was dark.

Lavi pulled himself off the ground and stood over his friend. "Komui, I have to ask, what was in that?"

The maniacal grin beamed from the Chief of the Order. "Nothing to worry about, Lavi; it was only a mild sedative," the Chinese man answered. "As I understand it, things got a little heated between our resident swordsman and Brit, hmm?"

"That would be an understatement, Komui," Lavi answered, rubbing his now sore neck. "I've never seen them fight like that before. Yeah, they're at each other's throats a lot, but never to the extent of having a physical fight."

Komui patted Lavi's shoulder. "My dear boy, clearly you haven't been here long enough," he said as he passed by Lavi and helped Reever gather Allen's body. "It's been about four months since their last fight like this. Just give them time and they'll be the happy couple they normally are." He smiled before leaving with Allen in tow.

Lavi rubbed his elbow, shaking the pain from where he hit the wall. Tyki came up beside him and held the arm up, taking a moment to check it over.

"Nothing's broken," he said.

"Of course it isn't," Lavi said as he jerked his arm away, gritting his teeth at the tender pain.

"What about your nose?" Tyki asked, examining that next.

Lavi pushed the hand out of his face. "I'm fine, Tyki. I can handle a little fight like this no problem, alright?"

Tyki wasn't happy with the tone in Lavi's voice and he glared down at the younger man. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, a bit defensive at how he was being treated.

He didn't know why, but that one simple question irritated him to no end and all the things that he had kept bottled up erupted into one fearsome verbal lashing toward his lover. "Oh gee, I don't know. My two best friends just decided to have a fight out of nowhere and without any explanation; I got thrown OUT of an elevator by a GENERAL's Innocence and my happy time with my friends was ruined!" he huffed out, glaring at his lover. "And to top it all off, Bookman's _still_ missing; my _job_ is kicking my ass and you aren't being honest with me!" his words echoed in the hallway and a few finders peered out from various rooms.

Tyki noticed this and turned toward his lover. "You're creating a scene, Lavi. We should take this conversation to a more private area," he insisted as he tried to herd Lavi onward to an empty room.

The red head knocked his lover's hand away. "Fuck you Tyki!" he said before storming off, leaving a rather bewildered and pissed off Noah in the corridor.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Kanda refused to open his eyes while he sat in the Order's dojo, meditating and trying to calm down. He sensed Lenalee enter and sit down beside him but she didn't say anything. He wrinkled his brow further, trying to get everything off of his mind. However, due to the throbbing that came from his jaw as it healed, he was unable to find that happy place he normally found while meditating.

He clenched his teeth and grimaced at the pain.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked, wary of how he would respond.

"Che," he answered, huffing through his nose before looking at her. "What?" he snapped.

"Um, want to talk about it?" she asked lovingly.

"When hell freezes over," he answered bluntly and quickly closed his eyes once more.

"Then how about going to the nurse for your wounds?"

"They'll heal," he said a bit more calmly. "If you're going to sit here and babysit me, then stop talking."

She smiled faintly, knowing that he wasn't about to leave and get her in trouble.

He tried to clear his mind but he had no idea why the Moyashi had jumped him like that and picked a fight. He thought they had gotten past the physical violence after they admitted their feelings—correction: when Allen admitted _his_ feelings because Kanda Yuu does _not_ talk about _feelings._

He shivered then sighed. As much as he fought it in his mind, he did not want to admit that he really did know why Allen was acting this way. He knew that the reason for his lover's outburst was because of his own attitude lately. But he had a damn good reason for it and the Moyashi just needed to understand that not everything could be communicated and 'talked' about. This was Kanda's battle, plain and simple.

Without saying anything, he continued to sit and meditate while Lenalee worked on her own version of meditation.

"Breath quieter and focus on nothing but the silence," Kanda reminded her.

She chuckled slightly before composing herself, regaining her focus and meditating with her friend in peace.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Allen groggily sat up. He blinked to clear his vision and try to figure out where he was. The shadows around him moved here and there and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. When he opened them again, he noticed Komui and Reever standing in front of Komui's desk going over some sort of document. The Chinese man looked up from his work, peering over the mug he just took a sip from.

"Oh you're awake," he said, sitting down the mug. He quickly finished with Reever and dismissed him, the second in command nodding in response before taking his leave.

"What's going on?" Allen muttered, scratching his head.

"That's what I would like to know," Komui said as he sat down next to Allen on the small love seat he kept in his office. "The two of you haven't had a fight like that in months and the last time it happened, I believe it was because you blurted out your feelings for a certain swordsman," his eyebrow raised with the question.

"Well, yeah. That was technically my fault but this time it was totally his!" Allen pointed out, crossing his arms in defiance.

"What did Kanda do?"

Allen eyed him cautiously. "It's what he didn't do. Something's going on with him and he's been avoiding everyone lately."

"That's usual for him, though."

Allen shook his head. "This is different. He's avoiding me. Even when he's in one of his pissy ass moods, he still doesn't avoid me. He'll make some excuse to at least be in the same room as me or try to pick a small, verbal fight. The past few days, he's been staying in his room, keeping it locked, going everywhere by himself and when I look for him, it's as if he didn't even exist. It might not seem different to everyone else, but there is definitely something going on with him and he won't tell me."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Komui asked.

"You think that hasn't crossed my mind?" Allen was a bit disheartened that Komui thought so little of his intelligence that he'd think Allen hadn't thought of that yet. "I cornered him about two days ago to ask him what was going on. Up until then, we were still okay, still going through our normal routine. But there was something hiding in his eyes and I asked him why he was acting strange. He told me it was none of my business and I should just leave him alone."

Komui nodded as he listened. His long legs shifted and crossed left over right. His white coat fell open and revealed his black slacks and white button up shirt. "Perhaps you should have let it be then."

"I couldn't help it! He was being a bloody arse and after I had just gotten all that information thrown at me!" Allen gasped, froze on the inside and threw his hands over his mouth.

Komui's eyes glistened with excitement. "What was that?" his evil smile asked.

"Nothing," Allen said, standing abruptly, hands falling to his side. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go apologize." Allen made to walk away but Komui hindered his escape by grabbing onto his wrist. He wasn't sure when Komui had moved from his seat, but the Chief of the Order was too fast sometimes when it came to things he was interested in. Anyone would know that if they looked at how he behaved toward his sister or his Komrin experiments.

"I do have more tranquilizers if I need them, Allen. So please, won't you stay with me and have a chat?" the Chinese man tilted his head, the smile radiating anything but a warm welcome. Allen carefully sat back down, finding a place as far away from Komui as possible on that tiny seat.

Seeing the young man comply, Komui addressed him again. "Now, would any of that information you just found out explain why your eyes are amber?"

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Allen rolled over in his bed, pushing the recent memories to the side. Things had been so crazy with the fight with Kanda, finding out everything from Lavi and even Komui finding out the truth about Neah that he was exhausted. He had tried so hard to keep it all hidden, but he knew eventually he would be found out. He sighed, turning to his side before closing his eyes. Tim nestled up against his head.

He wasn't happy that things had turned out this way, but there was nothing he could do now. He hoped Komui would keep his word and remain quiet about Neah for as long as possible; however, he felt that the obligation he had to the Order would cause the information to get leaked sooner rather than later. Nothing he could do but wait.

His thoughts went from Komui to Kanda: the source of most of his problems. He scowled at himself for being so mean to him the past couple of days, but he deserved it for acting like he was. What kind of lover kept things from his partner? He figured that since he had shared things about the 14th with Kanda that the swordsman would be willing to do the same. _Guess that was asking too much of him,_ his thoughts surmised. Getting nowhere in his thoughts, he turned over in his bed once more and closed his eyes, hoping that a nice long sleep would help him clear his mind.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi shoved another finished book aside. He had done it; he had actually yelled at Tyki and had a real fight with him. He knew that couples fought and it was a natural thing but no one had told him that it hurt like this. He felt so bad, almost guilty for yelling and storming off like he did. Tyki was only trying to help, only trying to make sure he was okay. After all, the Noah was quite tender and gentle toward the red head when compared to others.

Thinking over everything, Lavi realized that most of the blame was his and he concluded that he needed time to think about how to make things better. He sat in the rafters of the Order's library, reading a few of his favorite books. This was his place of solitude, his fortress. Here he could lose himself in pages upon pages of information and story. He had done so in the past and thought it could help this time. He was wrong.

Letting out a sigh, he looked down below and watched as the few finders that were in the library scuttled about. That's when he saw him. Tyki was looking around, hands in his trouser pockets, probably searching for Lavi and knowing where the red head would most likely be. Lavi wanted so much to just let his lover know where he was so he could apologize but he still needed a little more time. As he watched his lover walk around, he wondered what Tyki was thinking. Suddenly, the Portuguese man looked his way and he turned his head just as their eyes met. Lavi's heart throbbed in his chest and he clutched his shirt over the organ. He took a deep breath, hoping that no one would hear the increased beating.

After he finally calmed himself, he looked back down to where Tyki was only to find the Noah gone. He frowned slightly but knew it was for the best that he not see him right now. He would explain everything later as he apologized to the older man.

Lavi turned his gaze back to the high window that sat opposite of the rafter he was on. He looked outside and watched the city lights sparkle through the glass. Life seemed easier out there. Had he not come across the Order, he would still be in his little apartment doing his duty to the Clan and complaining about Bookman's idea of 'fun'. However, that wasn't the case now. His once normal Bookman life was now engrossed with the Order and there was no way out unless they either defeated the Earl or he, himself, was killed in the line of duty. He had come to accept that fate a while ago. What he hadn't yet accepted was his own destiny. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to talk to himself.

-**SCENE CHANGE-**

Lavi walked through his inner mind, this time able to breath normally as the fire that raged within him the last time he was there had quelled substantially. Since his previous visit, he had taken time to settle his feelings on a lot of different issues and, because of his decisions, he now had a clearer mind. However, there was one decision that he had yet to make.

He opened the door to the room where the guardian stood watch and his eye widened as he shut the door behind him, his gaze staying forward as he did so. The once tiny tree now towered above the guardian, its branches reaching far above them. The buds had yet to bloom but they seemed very close. The guardian was busy watering the tree and stopped when he felt Lavi enter.

"You have done well so far," he stated. "But you have yet to decide."

"I know," Lavi answered. "That's kind of why I'm here."

The guardian sat the watering can down. Lavi wondered how such a thing could exist in his mind, but he figured it wasn't so much an actual watering can as it was the idea of one that nurtures and supplies the tree of knowledge with what it needed. He walked in further, enough to place the palm of his hand on the tree.

"They all know something's changed in me," Lavi started. "Yet I can't tell them what or why. I know that Bookman still lives and I know the reason this little guy grew so much is because of what the Noah did to him. The memories and right of passage has already started; I can no longer hide away as just an apprentice. I am becoming Bookman," he caressed the tree tenderly before turning around to face the guardian. "I can't tell them anything that's happened either because I am sworn to keep the Bookman line safe."

"It is so with all that take up the title," the guardian replied.

Lavi nodded. "I know my duties and I will fulfill them. But," he trailed off, contemplating if he really wanted to make this decision right now. He thought about things one more time, taking each individual thing into consideration. He was Bookman, or would be within the next few months. He wanted to be. But, he also wanted to be Lavi—a person who had a normal human life with normal human friends and a normal human lover. He wanted the feelings, wanted to live…wanted a heart. Taking a deep breath, he addressed the guardian. "I know what it means to be Bookman. I know the protocol and I know what happens to those who break it." He turned back to the tree. "But it's time to change. Bookman can still perform their duty if they have a heart. I'm living proof of that. Yes, feelings will play a part in our lives and they might hinder us to some extent, however," he faced the guardian once more, a steadfast resolve in his eye. "Those same feelings can give us a strength that we had never known before. It pushes us to know more, to learn more so that we can keep our loved ones safe from the ugly side of the world. Having that knowledge alone can be an incredible asset to the Clan."

The guardian looked at Lavi as he paused, assessing him thoroughly. "Your choice, then?" he asked, his power to judge hanging on whatever Lavi was about to say.

Lavi held his resolve. He knew that he would have to face this sooner or later and that his decision would change the line forever. He also knew that he would have to suffer the consequences should he not be allowed his decision. His gaze did not falter when he answered. "I choose Lavi."

The guardian moved as soon as Lavi spoke the words. He walked up next to Lavi and looked at the young apprentice. "Very well," he said. He unwrapped his right hand, removing the cloth bandages that covered his skin. Holding it up, Lavi made out the spell that had been tattooed on the fair skin. He stood his ground as the guardian's hand hovered in front of his face. A white light surrounded the tattoo and small glyphs appeared from the guardian's hand, enclosing Lavi's body in some sort of force field. Lavi wasn't scared and remained calm, letting the guardian fulfill his duty.

"I stand as guardian to the successor of Bookman. I am judge and protector; my decisions are law," he started the ritual that all successors would go through once they obtained the title of Bookman; but Lavi felt this was different somehow but couldn't pinpoint why. "To the one known now as 'Lavi'. You were chosen as the successor to the Bookman line and have taken an oath to protect and continue what your predecessors started. By your own words, you have chosen a path that deviates from that oath. As guardian, I am aware of what it is that you have seen, what you have endured, and what you have been through. I stand before you now as judge. Will you hear the verdict?"

Lavi nodded.

"You shall stay as Lavi and never fully become Bookman. You have chosen a lonely path as no one within the Clan can help you should you need it. However, you will be welcomed as long as your business pertains to the Clan but will be shunned for your disrespect of the old ways. This tree of knowledge will continue to grow and, upon the death of your mentor, you shall inherit all his knowledge. In a way, you will be Bookman but you will never hold that title officially. Do you understand this sentence?"

"I do," Lavi answered.

"I shall remain to watch over and protect this area. Should your decision to remain 'Lavi' come to harm the knowledge held within, I will, with all the power granted to me, be forced to activate the failsafe. Do you understand this?"

"Yes," he answered.

With that last verbal agreement, the guardian lowered his hand and the glyphs surrounding Lavi disappeared. The guardian wrapped his hand back up and turned from the red head's view.

"Off the record," the guardian began as he stared at the tree, "I need to say this."

"Go ahead; you are part of me now," Lavi encouraged.

"I understand what you've decided and I want to encourage you in the decision you have made. I've watched over so many young apprentices and they've all struggled at some point with the decision to remain loyal only to the oath they took. I've watched their confusion, their feelings, their hearts break away and disappear into the void. You are the only one that wouldn't let that happen," he turned back to Lavi. "I hope you take care of the chance you have been given. If at any point you fail to uphold what you have sworn to do, I will separate Lavi from you so that not even a trace will remain and you will be Bookman. As much as I want you to succeed in this, I will not hesitate to protect the knowledge you will inherit. Understand?"

"I do, guardian. I wouldn't have made the decision if I weren't aware of the consequences should I fail. But I won't fail. I will show the Clan that we can change and still keep thriving as Bookmen."

"I hope you can," the guardian said as he went back to watering the tree.

Lavi smiled faintly at the back of the guardian. He turned on his heels and headed toward the door, knowing it was time to get back and make amends for his attitude earlier. As he neared the door, he stopped.

Without turning around, he asked the question he had wanted to since his first encounter with this guardian. "Who are you, really?"

The guardian refused to turn as well, keeping his gaze on the living tree of knowledge. "I am Lavi," he answered.

The red head smirked. _Of course he wouldn't give me a real answer,_ he thought as he reached for the handle on the door. "Well then, _Lavi,_ let's work together and see this through, shall we?"

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen turned over in his bed, his eyes barely opening. He squinted at the bright light coming from his alarm clock. The red digital numbers weren't quite what he was hoping to wake up to, but he wasn't expecting much else at the moment considering what had happened between him and a certain cold hearted samurai wanna-be. After taking a two-hour nap, he figured it would be best to get up and find some food and then try to figure out how to make up with Kanda. But that was easier said than done; always had been. He sighed and sat up in bed, yawning and stretching as he did.

Tim fluttered over to him and pulled gently on his silver tresses.

"Nn, what is it Tim?"

The golem looked a bit exasperated and started swirling around his master's head.

"Ok. I'm up," Allen replied. "Something wrong?"

Tim flew to the door and hovered in front of it, hoping his master would understand.

Allen trudged over to the door in his now wrinkled t-shirt and dark jeans. He ran his hand through his hair to try and fix his bed head, hoping that whatever Tim wanted him to do wouldn't take that long. He opened the door and the golem flew out of it. Putting his shoes on, the Brit followed.

The golden golem led the young general down the twisting hallways of the Order's older section. This particular area wasn't used that often and was more like a storage facility now. Turning a corner, Tim stopped in front of a run down door.

As Allen walked up to it, he heard voices come from the other side. He noticed them instantly as Kanda and Lenalee. Quietly, he crouched beside the door and listened to their 'private' conversation.

"You know, Allen wouldn't act like that if you didn't instigate him," Lenalee said.

Kanda huffed. "He's an idiot; he'll always be an idiot and that side of him will keep getting him into trouble," his words having no bite to them but sounding more endearing than anything else toward Lenalee's ears.

"Kanda," Lenalee's voice was soft and understanding. "You know, you might come off as some sort of hard ass, but you're actually quite the softy underneath. What was that term I came across the other day…" she thought as she put her finger to her chin, thinking back over the mange she had read. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Tsundere."

The Japanese man stopped his meditating and looked at her with horrific shock blatantly displayed on his face.

"I'm serious," she said as if she hadn't realized the landmine she had just stepped on. Allen cringed and feared for her safety outside the door. "Don't give me that look. I've known you for years, Kanda; you didn't think I didn't notice?" she placed her small hand on his bicep. "Allen loves you and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship, I'm sure of it. He worked too hard to get your heart so he isn't going to do anything that would make him lose it," she smiled and his face returned to its normal I-hate-everyone-glare but yet he looked a bit contemplative. Lenalee removed her hand. "Now, I don't know what caused him to react the way he did earlier, but I'm sure you do, ne?" her head cocked to the side as she smiled that all-knowing smile that she shared in common with her brother.

"Che," Kanda muttered, crossing his arms over his chest while averting his eyes. "It's none of the Moyashi's business."

Lenalee leaned forward slightly, just enough to see the swordsman's face. Her curiosity showed itself through the gleaming purple eyes that looked up at him. "What's none of his business?" she inquired, hoping he would keep talking.

His eyes darted to the side, catching hers. "Nothing."

"Of course," she agreed sarcastically. "You know, I've heard that when two people are in a relationship, they normally rely on one another for strength and support when they come across something challenging."

"There's nothing he can help me with."

"Even so," she said as she leaned back on her hands and looked upward, "he can still be there for you to listen or just offer a shoulder to lean on."

He refused to look at her and she knew that he was done talking. Sighing, she stood and dusted her skirt off. Heading toward the door, she turned around and looked back at Kanda. "Will you please just think about it?" she asked. He shifted and she barely was able to hear the small grunt he let out to answer her question. She smiled and bounced toward the door.

Allen scrambled to remove himself from where he sat but he had nowhere to go. He back peddled on his hands hoping to at least get into the corner before she came out. The door opened and she closed it behind her. The smile that beamed down at him sent shivers through his body.

She bent down and wrapped her hands over her knees. "Allen," she asked a bit too chipper.

"He-hey Lenalee," he tried to keep Kanda from hearing.

In a split second, the door was ripped open and Kanda stood towering over the two. He glared at Allen and stomped over to where he sat, leaning forward just enough to grab the Brit by the forearm. Yanking Allen up, Kanda left the corridor—Allen in tow—without a word to Lenalee.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen hit the wall hard, his head banging against the cold brick of Kanda's bedroom wall. He leaned forward and rubbed the new bump but stopped when he felt Kanda press against him. Looking up, he met a pair smoldering sapphire eyes.

"What the hell?" Allen asked. His nose wrinkled at the childish way Kanda was acting.

"What did you hear?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked a bit puzzled and confused; then it dawned on him. "Nothing," he answered, averting his eyes.

Kanda pulled the Brit's face back to meet his. "Don't lie to me."

The stare down lasted only a few seconds but it felt like ages to both men. Finally, Allen sighed and answered truthfully about what he had overheard.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honestly, Kanda. But it happened and I'm sorry, okay? I know that you don't want to talk to me about anything and, even though it hurts, I'm willing to accept it." When Allen glanced up at Kanda, he realized just how puzzled and shocked the Japanese man was.

Kanda pursed his lips together and contemplated how to reply to the Moyashi. He turned away from Allen and made for the door of his bedroom. Allen felt dejected yet again and, if anyone had been looking at him, his feelings were displayed through the sagging of his body and the sad look on his face. He was, after all, at his wits end in trying to understand Kanda's situation and why the swordsman wouldn't talk to him.

Said swordsman reached the door and Allen waited to hear it open and then slam shut. But it didn't. The click of the lock catching caught his ears and his face jerked up in puzzlement as he watched Kanda. The Japanese man strode back over to the Brit, grabbed his arm and then forced him over to the bed where they both sat down.

Before Allen could protest or ask anything, Kanda began talking. "When I was little, I had a very close friend; his name was Alma."

"You had a friend?" Allen inquired.

Kanda shot him a look that told the Brit that if he didn't shut up and listen, he would never hear what he was about to say.

Allen pursed his lips together and covered his mouth with his hands to show that he would remain quiet.

"He was my best friend, though most of the time I hated his all too happy attitude. He grated my nerves so much but he was able to match me in everything. I came to respect him and we had an interesting friendship. We both trained at the same dojo and had the same sensei. He praised us equally and told everyone how no one could match our strength. But then sensei started pitting us together more and more to see who was weaker. He wanted to raise the best and he needed to find out which one of us would get that title.

"When we were twelve, we were entered into a competition and the two of us ended up being in the finals together. In front of the world, we were made to fight one another. The match went on for hours, neither of us relenting in the fight. The officials tried to get us to stop but when they interfered, they were the ones being sent to the medical wing. After about six hours of nonstop fighting, I finally managed to gain a winning point. I was acknowledged as the winner and we went home. But I saw the disappointment in sensei's face; I knew he wanted Alma to be the better fighter, to be the best.

"After the tournament, things started to change. Sensei would train us individually without the other knowing anything about the other's training regiment. When we were around each other, I started noticing a change in Alma. His attitude changed drastically and I saw marks on his arms that wouldn't be caused by a shinai along with other things that just didn't add up. When I confronted him about his training, he got pissy and refused to talk to me. So I did what I thought would be the best thing and I snuck into the dojo on a day I knew he would be training. What I saw scared the shit out of me, Allen. Sensei was in the room watching as some weird guys in lab coats were performing experiments on Alma. He was strapped to a table and they were injecting something into his arms. When he came off the table, he was different; he was enraged. He attacked the opponents sensei sent at him relentlessly and didn't care who or what he hit as long as his rage could be let out. Sensei stood by smiling and saying 'excellent' over and over each time someone fell at Alma's hand."

Allen sat there silent and mortified at what he was hearing. This had to have been very traumatic for a young kid to witness and he just now realized how hard it was for Kanda to talk about it. However, he would let the swordsman finish and then would offer whatever he could.

"I was shocked and as I started running away, I tripped on something and sensei found me. He took me into the dojo and made me watch my best friend almost kill his opponents. As his last one fell, he caught sight of me and smiled that gentle, stupid smile he always had on. I don't remember much of what happened after that. All I remember is seeing him dash toward the katana and then seeing red. A lot of red. I don't even remember having Mugen but, at the time, all I could see was myself still meeting him blow for blow as I fought him off, hoping he would come to his senses. He smiled and lunged at me, telling me we both had to die and atone for our sins.

"When I woke up, I was here in the Order and Tiedoll was talking with Komui. I could handle the blood; I could handle the fighting. What I couldn't handle was not knowing what had happened. I walked over to them and demanded an answer. They told me that I had been knocked unconscious and when they arrived, Alma was half dead. They couldn't explain why or how, but they said he had been taken to a facility that could help him recover."

Allen tilted his head. "That's good then, right?"

Kanda shook his head. "The experiments were too much on his body and they somehow managed to warp him beyond repair. Komui found out that the scientists that sensei had hired were pumping him full of vaccines that had particles of Innocence and the dark energy Akuma use in them; an experiment long banned by the Order. Both of us were natural accommodators and we shared the same healing power; though no one could understand why. Anyway, Komui said that Alma kept healing but the mental damage was irreparable. He signed off on the order to send Alma into some sort of sleep that would slowly heal him and pull out both the Innocence and dark energy from his body."

"So what does all of this mean, Kanda?" Allen asked, wanting to know what the point was.

"He was supposed to sleep for five years. He did and when he woke up, the rage was completely gone and the scientists, as well as Komui, thought he was healed. But it seems he put on a damn good show."

"You saw him?"

"I saw him. He was at the last Kendo meet I went to watch a few days ago. There's no way we could have missed each other. He smiled at me like he always used to but when I saw his eyes, I saw that cold fury waiting to be let out."

"So what are you going to do?" Allen asked, bringing his knees up to his chin as he reclined slightly on the bed.

"Che, fuck if I know," Kanda replied, crossing his arms in anger.

"Well, why don't you try talking to him?"

Kanda glared at Allen. "Talking? You think someone that has that much anger and hatred toward me is going to want to sit down and talk?"

"Well, what's to say you'll see each other again?" Allen asked.

"Really? Did you not listen to anything I just said? He wouldn't have shown himself if he didn't want to see me, Moyashi. By being at that tournament, he sent a challenge to me."

"What kind of challenge?" Allen asked, hesitantly.

Kanda faced Allen. "The kind that means one of us won't be coming back."

Allen's grey eyes flashed with a tint of gold. "I don't think so," he said. "You're not going to fight some crazy person with the chance of not succeeding."

"If I don't face him, he's going to come for me. Either way, this has to happen; I have no choice."

"Like hell you don't!" Allen exploded and stood next to the bed before pacing the floor. "There has to be a way that you can settle things without you chancing your life." He nibbled his nail as he thought. "Wait! What about the National tournament?"

"What about it?" Kanda asked, wondering where his lover was going.

"Why not meet him there and settle things civilly? That way, you won't be alone and neither of you will have to use any power. It can be just a fight of strength versus strength."

Kanda contemplated the idea. "It could work, but he's not part of any team that I know of and if given the chance, he won't hold back. He's out for blood; I can sense it. If we fight, it doesn't matter where, he will come at me with everything he has."

"So we give him a team," Allen said, kneeling down in front of his lover. "And if he tries anything other than fighting by the rules, we'll have as many people from the Order there as we need to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Kanda raised his eyebrow, wondering just what the Moyashi was implying. "Get him a team? How easy do you think that is?"

"If we can get him on a team that will make it to the finals, then you can fight him one on one since you are the reigning champion and whomever wins has to fight you no matter what."

Kanda nodded. "It could work, but how do you expect him to just get on a team?" he reiterated.

"Oh, leave that to me," Allen smiled up at Kanda.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda replied as he gently smacked Allen's head before leaning down and kissing him.

Allen, shocked a bit from the sudden kiss, smiled and pushed himself up, and, in the process, pushed Kanda back on the bed. "Ne, Kanda. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked through kisses.

"Che," he answered back.

Allen smiled into their kiss and pressed his body into Kanda's, both men feeling the soothing comfort of the other. The Brit raised himself slightly and his hand fiddled with a strand of Kanda's hair as the swordsman lay there with his eyes closed, content like a cat. The loud rumbling of a familiar stomach rudely interrupted the moment. Allen froze, stopped twirling Kanda's hair and two sapphire eyes shot open. All the Brit could do is smile boyishly at his lover.

"Dinner?" he asked playfully with a giggle. Kanda rolled his eyes.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi paced the floor, wondering what to do. He had chosen to go back to the room originally assigned to him to think things through before approaching Tyki and trying to explain things, and, knowing his lover, the outcome could end in one of two ways: either Tyki lets him explain before his anger takes over, or his anger has already won and he would be one sore red head in the morning. He supposed either way he'd be sore in the morning but how he got to that state would be the question. Smooth and gentle or rough and hard; those were his only options. He shuddered thinking about and somewhere in the back of his mind he was a bit excited because, either way, he knew Tyki would never hurt him no matter how rough he got. Before he knew it, he was smiling at the thought of being dominated by the older man and he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind; he had more pressing issues to think about at the moment.

He stopped pacing when he heard a knock on the door. Curiously, he glanced toward the entrance, wondering who would come there since he didn't really live there. The room had been kept clean by housekeeping, yes, but all of his stuff aside from a few books and maybe an outfit or two were currently in residence at Tyki's place.

The knocking kept getting louder and louder, snapping Lavi out of his thought process and annoying him somewhat. Wrinkling his nose and rolling his eyes, he stomped over to the door. He opened it to greet whoever stood on the other side only to stand frozen when he saw who it was. His face paled and he swallowed as he stared up at his lover.

Lavi couldn't say anything; for once in his life, he was speechless. Tyki stood in the doorway, a slight tinge of grey on his normally olive skin. The red head swallowed, knowing all too well that seeing Tyki like this meant that he was having trouble holding his Noah in check. And, if that were the case, he had to make damn sure he said the right thing or else he'd find himself talking to a much deadlier side of the man.

"May I come in?" Tyki asked politely. He had spent the majority of the day wandering the Order, trying to think over what had happened. He was baffled. The only thing he had done was try to offer Lavi a place of solitude so they could talk about what was going on because the red head was making a scene. He didn't see anything wrong with what he had done and could not, in any way, figure out why Lavi had lashed out at him like that. And that made things a lot worse. With his mind preoccupied with his lover, the anger within him stirred and pushed his Noah to the surface. He could feel it now, there on the brink of coming out but he still retained control. However, his desire to use that anger as a weapon to inflict harm was just too tempting right now. He harnessed it and held steady to that line that kept him sane, hoping that this little talk with the red head would go well. If it didn't, he feared what he would unleash.

Lavi nodded and allowed the man to come inside. He walked in and waited for the door to shut. When the door closed, Lavi turned to look at his lover.

"Um, hey," Lavi said finally, feeling a little awkward. He rubbed his neck to try and subdue the tension he felt as soon as Tyki had walked in.

Tyki stood in front of him, hands in his trouser pockets. His hair was loose around his face and he had on one of his dress shirts he wore for work; all but the top three buttons were clasped and the shirt was tucked nicely into his pants. His black dress shoes shined slightly from the light in the room. The stigmata on his forehead were barely visible but were there nonetheless.

Without replying back, Tyki stared at his lover, trying to remain calm and resist any urges that flared up inside. He was angry, hurt, and horny; a deadly combination for someone like him and it was taking a lot out of him to keep himself composed. He was hurt because Lavi was being elusive; angry because he didn't know why; and he was always horny. This combination only made him want to push his lover down and take him over and over until he either apologized or explained. The thought of tying Lavi up and having his way with him excited him so that his reason was slowly slipping away and he had to make sure that he didn't lose his sanity to his darker side. With each moment that he remained on edge, he could feel the prick of the Innocence filled necklace as it pushed to penetrate his skin should he lash out.

"Listen, Tyki," Lavi began, removing his hand from his neck and not really looking at his lover, "would you like to sit down?"

"I'll stand," he replied, his tone as casual as it was earlier. However, Lavi picked up on the subtle inflection that sent shivers down his spine; he knew full well that the tone Tyki had tried to cover up meant that the Noah was close to losing it.

"Right," Lavi answered back, trying to figure out how to start things. He glanced around the room, unable to meet those amber eyes staring at him. He knew that if he did, then he'd lose his will to talk this out. "I don't really know what to say."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning and maybe I'll forgive you," Tyki lashed out; the words sank deep in Lavi's heart as Tyki spoke them.

Lavi sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I was angry earlier and well, you know, I didn't really handle things well. Hell, I haven't been handling things well for a while. It's been one thing after another and I was trying so hard to balance it all and I guess I went a little overboard with it and could have asked for help but I didn't but now I know I should have especially if it was you," he rambled on. He glanced slightly at Tyki before finding another object to focus on. In that brief moment their eyes met, something inside of Lavi heated up and it took all he had to not let it win. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You know, my life used to be simple; well, as simple as it could be for a Bookman. Then I met Allen and Yuu-chan. They were my first real friends and it was different. Something about it made me remember what it was like to feel something for humanity, you know? I liked that feeling but I had to hide it. I'm sure the old man knew but he noticed I was hiding it and dealing with it the way a Bookman should so I think he remained silent because of that. Anyway, things were great," he continued with a smile that reflected his memory. "But then I met you," he said, finally meeting Tyki's eyes. "You changed everything Tyki. You reawakened the heart I had sworn to leave behind when I took the Bookman oath. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to put things in perspective."

Tyki nodded, his fists clenching inside his pockets in order to resist the urge that kept whispering in his mind: _take, dominate, claim._

_He hurt you; ripped your heart out. You're not human anymore; let me deal with it._

His grip tightened on the fabric inside his pockets as he leveled his breathing and pushed the Noah's words aside. Lavi continued talking.

"When I started to love you, my mind became unstable and I had to deal with a lot. I met you, fell in love with you, had to deal with everything involving Allen and Yuu not to mention finding out about the Order, fighting the Noah and losing Bookman. I've had a lot happen to me and I know I've kind of made a soapbox out of it but this time is the last time. I need you to understand what I'm saying here and I need you to listen. Will you?" his almost pleading voice was trembling as he spoke. If Tyki refused to forgive him and refused to hear him out, he had just thrown his entire future away.

The Noah nodded, giving Lavi a little relief. The red head sighed somewhat, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I had to come to terms with everything going through my head piece by piece, and there was quite a bit up there, mind you, not to mention all the information that I received when Bookman's barriers broke and my mind was flooded with generations of information. It took some time to process everything and I finally could make sense of it all. That is, except one thing. I had to make a choice."

"And that was?" Tyki asked.

Lavi took a breath, knowing that his next words could possibly turn this conversation into a whole new battleground. "I had to decide between Bookman or Lavi."

Tyki took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest, one hand finding its way to his chin in contemplation. "Explain." His request came with a demanding look as his skin darkened. He was losing control, Lavi could see this, but the red head refused to give in; he had to explain things fully.

"If I chose to remain loyal to the Bookman Clan and keep that original oath, they would wipe my memory of my Lavi persona. It would be as if I never existed, at least, not in my mind."

"And if you chose differently?"

"I would be allowed to stay Lavi but lose everything I had worked years on learning."

Tyki frowned. Considering the fact that Lavi was still acting like he still knew everything from his past, the only logical thing he could come up with is that the red head had chosen the former option and was allowed only enough time to say goodbye. He smirked and his skin turned dark gray and the stigmata on his forehead darkened to where it was fully visible. Lavi's eye widened at the transformation and he realized something had caused Tyki to snap but he wasn't sure exactly what that was and why he had done so.

"Well played, Bookman. It seems that you have the cunning ability to turn a vicious predator like myself into a defeated pile of shit. To think that I put my heart into loving only you and allowing you what none other had ever gained before. Good job; you took the last thing keeping me human and stomped over it like it was nothing." His words were vicious as he spoke them and Lavi noted how they got closer since the Noah had closed the gap between them and was towering over him. Lavi wasn't dealing with Tyki anymore; he was dealing with Joido.

Tyki had misunderstood and let the Noah inside him free in order to protect himself and not let his vulnerability show. Lavi was stunned and it took him a moment to realize the Noah was heading for the door. He raced over to stop him, hoping he wouldn't phase away.

"Wait Tyki! You've misunderstood!" he exclaimed, latching onto the Noah's arm.

Two golden eyes flashed at him and he snarled. "Oh I have?" he questioned as he turned back to face the red head; the needles of the necklace starting to push their way past his skin. He didn't care; that pain was nothing compared to how his heart felt. "It seems perfectly clear to me that you chose to remain Bookman. Why else would you still know all of this? Why else would you come say your goodbye before losing yourself completely?"

Lavi furrowed his brow and hit Tyki upside the head. "Baka!" he chose to steal Kanda's line for a moment. "I said you misunderstood! Now will you let me finish before you jump to anymore conclusions?"

The Noah stood still, waiting to hear him out. He had decided that there wasn't much more Lavi could say, but he'd give him one last chance to explain why he had just torn his heart out.

"I decided on a third option. I decided to remain both Bookman _and_ Lavi. I explained to the Clan's guardian that if they allowed me to remain as I am and to explore being a Bookman with a heart, it would only help the line further down the road. It's what you would call an evolution of sorts and I made them understand that."

Tyki remained unmoved.

"Don't you get it? I'm still me; they've allowed me to remain as I am regardless of being a Bookman. I mean, I had to give up becoming the _next_ Bookman but I still retain my place as an apprentice and will inherit the old man's memories when the time comes. But until then, I still get to live this life as _Lavi_ until my dying breath. I still get to stay with you, to love you until the end." Lavi clung to Tyki's sleeve, burying his head in the man's chest. "Please don't say I've destroyed your heart because that means I've destroyed mine, too."

Tyki listened carefully and let things settle in his mind. As he thought about it, he heard Lavi sniffling back tears. It was then he realized that Lavi was trembling.

He lifted Lavi's chin with his fingers. "Why are you trembling?" Tyki asked; the Noah had retreated back into his mind along with the grey skin and black stigmata.

Lavi choked back a sniffle as he looked up into Tyki's eyes. "Because I don't want you to go; I don't want you to hate me for yelling at you; and I don't want you to think I broke your heart!"

The Noah pressed his lips against the red head's before pulling him into a loving embrace. Lavi shivered and he continued to cling to the older man.

"I'm sorry Lavi. I let my anger gain control and I couldn't hold my thoughts back anymore; I didn't know what to do or what I had done to make you so unhappy," he explained. "But thank you for telling me, finally," he said while smiling down at his lover.

"I'm sorry, too," the red head apologized. "I never meant to hurt you either. I promise from now on that I will talk to you properly about things."

"I would hope so. I don't like it when we fight," Tyki frowned.

"Hehe, me either. I'd rather leave that to Yuu-chan and the Moyashi; suits them better, ne?" the red head teased.

"Indeed it does." Tyki continued holding Lavi, letting his fingers drift through the red locks cascading around Lavi's face. "Lavi?" he asked.

The red head looked up at him. "Hmm?"

The serious look in those golden eyes sent a shiver down Lavi's spine and he waited for the question about to come as he watched Tyki take a deep breath.

"Will you stay with me? Always?"

Lavi gave him a quizzical look. "Didn't I just say I would?"

Tyki chuckled at his naïve little Bookman. "That's not what I meant, Red." He cupped his face and kissed him with all the passion inside him. Lavi went weak in the knees and, if Tyki hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen onto the floor.

Lavi purred at the kiss, wanting nothing more than this. The world could end tomorrow and he would die in bliss because he had obtained something of his own; something he could call 'mine' and something that could never be taken away.

When Tyki pulled away, Lavi took a moment to clear his head. "So, that's what you meant?" the red head asked as two fingers slid over the Portuguese man's smiling lips.

Tyki chuckled. "Indeed."

Lavi smiled at his lover. "Well, I don't mind as long as you don't."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Hehe, guess so, hmm?" Lavi said, twirling a few loose strands of Tyki's hair between his fingers. "You know, it probably isn't the time to ask this, but seeing as how we're being open and honest about things, would you mind telling me what's been bothering you lately?"

Tyki pushed the red head back and looked at him, wondering if he should really be honest or just push it aside as nothing. But when he saw the endearing red head look so defenseless, he couldn't lie. He had just listened to Lavi open himself up and be completely vulnerable about himself so why couldn't he do it? He took a deep breath and smiled.

"As long as you don't think any less of me when I'm done talking."

"Why would I do that?"

"I wonder," Tyki said with a smirk.

Lavi wrinkled his nose and halfheartedly punched Tyki in the chest. "Don't be like that!"

Tyki laughed. "I'm sorry; shall we sit?"

Lavi turned and headed for the couch, holding fast to Tyki's hand and pulling the Noah along. Sitting down as quickly as they could, Lavi readied himself to hear what his lover had to say.

"You know the reason I left the Clan, do you not?"

Lavi nodded.

"And you know that they just recently found out I am still alive."

Another nod.

"The other night, I had a visitor in my room after you passed out from our rather…intense workout."

Lavi blushed but kept listening.

"It was my brother, Cheryl. At first it seemed like he had come to challenge me but he quickly left after something happened."

"What happened? And why didn't I know about it?"

"You were fast asleep, Red. And as for what happened," Tyki trailed off. "You see, for the longest time, my Noah has existed for mere pleasure no matter what the cost or who had to be hurt. I've always had a hard time keeping my humanity and my Noah in balance. To put it simply, having the two exist simultaneously is the ultimate pleasure."

Lavi looked a bit confused but Tyki continued without explaining.

"That all changed when I met you, though. Just like with you, my life has taken a complete turn. At first, my Noah wanted to kill you for changing me and it took all I had not to unleash that power and break you. Over the past few months, I've struggled with trying to get the Noah to understand the difference between instinct and logic. And I believe I finally have it won over in that regard. However, it has gone from one extreme to the other."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"It seems that it's instinct to destroy and kill has been turned from its original target—Innocence—to those that would do you harm. Your safety is the only thing that matters now and whenever you are hurt or bothered by anything, the Noah within me rages uncontrollably and wants nothing more than to destroy what has made you unhappy. I guess you could call it a very overprotective personality trait."

"Yeah, I guess you could. But what does that have to do with Professor Kamelot?"

"Ah, see here's the thing. Since my Noah has this newfound way of dealing with things, it didn't take too lightly at having some unknown and unwelcomed man in my bedroom the other night with you lying there so helpless. It actually caused me to realize the change that had happened with my other self."

"What change?"

Tyki laughed. "The one where I want to have you completely to myself. I don't want another person to see you, touch you or hear you. It seems I'm a rather possessive guy."

"I knew that already," Lavi said as if the news weren't as shocking as Tyki had thought it would be. "But please continue."

Stunned, Tyki coughed and continued talking. "Cheryl only wanted to talk to me, nothing more. So I went out after I couldn't' sleep and found him. We talked for a while about why he was there and what he wanted from me."

"And?" Lavi questioned.

"It seems he's my babysitter for the Earl. He is to report about what I am doing as well as what the Order is doing. He shouldn't have told me anything, but he is my brother and wanted to give me a fair warning of sorts."

"I see," Lavi said contemplatively, looking off to nothing in particular before returning his gaze to Tyki. "What else happened, Tyki?"

Tyki sighed. "He went and made a comment about you. Apparently he and Road followed us to the Bookman's safe house the other day and saw us together. He inquired about you and then made some rather uncouth comments."

"What kind of comments?"

"The ones that caused my Noah to surface, Red. He alluded to wanting you; to taking you away from me. And let me say this now, it won't happen. I won't give you to anyone and I won't let you be taken away, understand?" Tyki gently pressed his hand against Lavi's cheek as a reassurance.

Lavi nodded as he touched the hand on his face. "That goes both ways, I hope you know that."

Tyki nodded. "In any case, my behavior has been such because of having to deal with my Noah. Neah knows what's going on and he has a way of subduing any of the Noah; it's his special gift and one that the Earl fears. He can sing just one simple lullaby and we are content, purring like kittens in their master's lap. That's what he was doing in the car earlier. You couldn't hear it because only we Noah can hear it. It's his special power and that's why we call him the Musician."

"So your bad behavior has been because of your internal struggle with your Noah and mine's been because I couldn't decide on being Bookman or Lavi," Lavi stated to which Tyki nodded. "Man, we are one fucked up in the head couple, ne?" he jested. Tyki laughed and pulled Lavi into his chest.

"That we are, Red. That we are," he confirmed as he leaned forward and kissed Lavi.

Lavi him slowly, tasting his lover as much as he could. He had long since gotten used to the taste of tobacco when he kissed Tyki and he still found it a bit endearing when he caught the faint flavor of the peppermint he always had after finishing a cigarette.

As he pulled back and opened his eye, he smiled happily at Tyki. His fingers entwined around a tuft of hair clinging to Tyki's cheek and he focused on that as he asked his next question.

"Would Neah being this Musician have anything to do with why the Earl killed him?" he asked.

"You want to ruin the mood with talk of the Earl?" Tyki asked, a bit surprised that Lavi would ask such a forward question at a time like this. Then again, he knew that Lavi was a Bookman and things like this happened fairly often.

"Not really; I was just curious."

Tyki pulled Lavi closer, somehow managing to position the younger man over his lap while his hands wrapped around his waist. "Neah had a very special relationship to the Earl and his power was kept from the rest of the Noah. I only know about it now because of what Neah has told me through telepathy; the memories of the time Neah was alive have been erased from the Noah collective and none of us aside from the Earl, Neah, and Road know exactly what happened. If you want to know more, you need to ask Neah directly."

Lavi sighed and let his body collapse on top of his lover. "Mmk," he half mumbled.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and looked down at his favorite red head quite quizzically.

"Tired?"

Lavi shook his head. "Horny," he mumbled.

"Then by all means, we should take care of that, hmm?" Tyki remarked, all too happy to help his lover out.


	26. Two Sides, One Coin

**WARNING: **This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky and Yullen variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I try my best to stay as true enough to the characters as I can. Be aware that spoilers will arise. Language, sex, lemons, fluff, etc. will follow in this and subsequent chapters. You have your warning.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything D.G-M belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.

AN: Update! Enjoy~

**Two Sides, Same Coin**

Allen woke with a start; his was breath heavy and sweat rolled down his face. He was hot but freezing at the same time and everything in him seemed to burn. He looked around the room for water and noticed Kanda's water bottle. Seeing as it was the nearest thing to the bed, he bolted up out of bed and made a mad dash toward it.

Kanda woke mere moments after Allen and watched as his lover struggled to run across the room. He had no idea what was going on but when Allen fell to the ground mere inches from the water bottle, he found himself quickly moving to be by his lover's side.

"Oi, Allen, what's wrong?" he asked as he helped the Brit to his feet.

It was a futile effort though because Allen had no strength in his legs and his body was on fire. Kanda realized that when he touched the younger man's skin. Seeing as how Allen was in no condition to move any further, he helped him lie down on the floor and looked over at what the Brit was after. Seeing the object, he reached for the water bottle and handed it to Allen.

Without hesitation, Allen grabbed the gift and began to chug the contents until every last drop was gone. Collapsing into Kanda's embrace, he clung to the Japanese man, his body trembling in the swordsman's arms.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked again.

"I don't…know," Allen panted out. "I think I need help."

"Then I'll take you to Komui," Kanda said flatly as he went to stand.

Allen's grip tightened on Kanda's shirtsleeve. "Not him. Take me to Tyki," Allen said as his eyes flashed with an amber hue.

-**LINE BREAK-**

Tyki had just finished drying off his hair and Lavi was currently pulling his shirt over his head when the pounding started on the door. Both men looked at each other, then at the clock and then at the door.

"Who the hell would be making this much racket at three in the morning?" Lavi asked as he fumed his way to the door. Slamming it open, he gasped and stood frozen at seeing Kanda carrying Allen. The sight reminded him all too well of how he was suddenly thrust into the middle of the Order and their fight with the Earl. Pushing the memory aside, he moved out of the way and ushered the two inside.

Kanda made a dash toward the couch and placed Allen gently onto the leather seat. Tyki came up behind him just as he detached his arm from the Brit's waist.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyki asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew," Kanda lashed out.

"Why did you bring him here?" Tyki inquired once more, sipping water from a glass.

Kanda's dark sapphire eyes shot daggers toward the Noah. "_He_ said to bring him here," the swordsman explained, putting enough emphasis on the word 'he' for Tyki to understand he meant Neah.

At that, Tyki carefully placed the glass of water on the coffee table and knelt down beside Allen. He started examining him and couldn't tell by just looking what was wrong. So, using his power, he phased his hand into the Brit. As he did, he had to fight the pain he felt as his power mixed with the Innocence that coursed through Allen's body.

After a brief examination, he pulled his hand out of the boy's body and turned to Kanda. "He's not hurt or anything from what I can tell. But what happened to him?"

"I don't fucking know. He shot out of bed and headed for my water bottle but collapsed halfway there. He said he had no strength in his legs and he was burning up. Still is," he made a motion to the Brit on the couch.

As he did, Allen opened his eyes and met their gazes. "Tyki…I need…Joido…to help…stop—ugh—the pain!" Neah's words filled the room just before he passed out along with Allen.

Lavi scurried around wanting to know what he could do; he dashed in and out of the kitchen bringing towels and water in hopes that it could help somewhat. But, seeing as how neither Tyki nor Kanda knew exactly what was happening at the moment, he could only stand by and wait.

As Tyki contemplated what to do, a cute little fuzzball bounced up onto Allen's chest. Kanda almost instantly ended its life but, thanks to Lavi's quick reflexes, it barely escaped death. The red head held Yuki close to his body and kept it away for the time being.

"Put that thing somewhere else, baka usagi," Kanda ordered.

"Yuki's just worried about Allen, Yuu. Don't get pissy," Lavi retorted.

"I'm not getting pissy, you stupid fucking rabbit! If this were _him_ lying there and you didn't know what to do, how would you react?" By now, Kanda was standing mere inches from Lavi, ready to throw a punch if the rabbit said anything more.

"I get it, okay? Just calm the fuck down; you're not helping anything by being so emotional," Lavi replied. "Geez, it's like you're not even yourself right now."

Lavi pushed passed Kanda and sat down on the coffee table next to Tyki. "What're you going to do?"

Tyki sat there, deep in thought, trying to decide what to do. "The only thing I can do," he finally replied. He turned to Lavi. "Red, I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure; what is it?"

"I need you to get your Innocence and keep it on standby."

"Why would I need to do that?" he asked.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to control what happens once I change. I'll be using a lot of my power in my Noah form to not get hurt by the Innocence in his body. I'd feel better if at least one of you had your Innocence ready so you can at least stop me before anything bad happens to Walker or to you."

"Tyki," Lavi said a bit too seriously, "You're making it sound like you won't be coming back from this."

"I might not, Red. That's why I need you to promise me that you'll make sure that I don't hurt anyone," he said as he gently cupped Lavi's face.

"I won't," the red head responded.

Tyki frowned and felt dejected.

"I won't destroy you. I know you can control your inner self, Tyki; I've seen you do it. Just get it over with so we can go to bed, okay?"

The Noah smiled at his lover's words of encouragement. "Okay," he said before kissing Lavi.

Kanda stood as close as he could to Allen as he watched the two lovebirds talk things out. "Oi, any fucking day now!" he all but ordered. He greatly hated the fact that he didn't grab Mugen on the way out of their room, but he had little time to think of anything except getting help for the Moyashi. Gritting his teeth, he folded his arms over his chest.

Tyki sat down on the couch next to Allen and slowly let his Noah surface. His skin turned dark grey and the black stigmata on his forehead stood out on his face. He took a deep breath when he finished transforming and the glint in his eye was more predatory than anything Kanda had seen before. Lavi had seen that expression only one other time and nearly lost his chastity to the Noah.

"Mmm. Seems like someone went and did something they weren't supposed to," Joido spoke down at Neah.

His amber eyes flashed up at Kanda. "Don't take this to heart or anything, princess, but I need to touch your boy-toy here," he teased.

Every fiber in Kanda's being wanted to maim, mash, and mangle the Noah for his words but he couldn't do anything to him because he was helping Allen. Lavi flinched at the words Joido spoke and he saw just how much Kanda was shaking from the anger that kept slowing rising inside him.

And, to make matters worse, Joido was taking his sweet time unbuttoning Allen's shirt. Not to mention just how carefully his hands strummed back up the Brit's bare chest. If looks really could kill, the entire Order would have been destroyed—not by the Earl, but by how Kanda looked at that moment.

Joido leaned in close enough to Allen that, if he wanted to, he could easily kiss the Brit where he lay. But he didn't; he merely whispered his name, "Neah."

Two golden eyes flashed open as if on command when he heard his name. "Joido," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other Noah. "It hurts," he whispered in pain.

"I know; I know. But I only have one way of taking care of that and it's going to be painful for both of us, I'm afraid."

"Just do it," Neah ordered.

Joido smirked and pressed his lips against Neah's forehead. "Please relax as much as you can," he whispered.

Kanda started for the Noah with the intent to kill but Lavi quickly stopped him. "Don't, Yuu-chan. I know what it looks like and this is hard for me too, but, I trust Tyki and I know he wouldn't do anything to betray that trust. Same goes for Allen; he loves you too much to let something happen so please just trust him."

"I do fucking trust him; it's the damn Noah I don't trust," he finally stated aloud. Everyone knew just how much Kanda hated his enemy and, Lavi knew it had to be rough for him to accept that Allen had Neah residing in him. However, he had never made any mention of it and Lavi figured it was probably because he didn't want to upset Allen.

"Then you shouldn't be here nor should you be by Allen's side," Lavi said flatly. "If you can't accept that Neah is part of him, then you have no right to be his lover. If you can't accept all of him, then you should have none of him."

Kanda grit his teeth and managed to get his arm loose from Lavi's grip. He turned back to watch what was happening between the two Noah and didn't say another word.

As he turned back around, his eyes widened as he saw Tyki's arm halfway buried in Allen's chest. The Brit looked like he was in so much pain and he was struggling to not make a sound. Kanda went to his side and leaned over the couch, giving Tyki room to do what he needed to do.

"Ah, there it is," Joido said as he strummed around inside Allen's body. "Managed to get a little snake in there, hmm?"

"The fuck are you talking about, Noah?" Kanda asked rudely.

"You'll see in a moment."

Lavi walked over to the other three and watched what was going on. "Ne, what is it that you found that your human form couldn't?" he addressed Joido.

Joido's smile was abnormally large and it sent shivers down Lavi's spine but he refused to be bothered by it.

"My little Red, of course he couldn't find it because it wasn't meant to be found. But, I know more than he does when it comes to these sorts of things. You see," he continued to explain while working inside of Allen, "There are some things that my other self can see and feel that I can't and the same goes for me. This little thing here," he said, motioning to where his arm was, "is something a mere human cannot touch. It's been planted into Allen quite well, actually." His gaze and attention returned momentarily to Allen's chest before he looked up again at Kanda. "Be a dear, princess, and fetch me a jar with a lid from the kitchen."

Kanda refused to move.

"Come, come. If we don't hurry your precious little one might die," he said cheerfully and with a smile.

Kanda didn't want to be ordered around nor did he want to be called 'princess' ever in his life. However, that didn't matter. What did matter was getting Allen back. He stormed to the kitchen and raged back a few moments later with a Tupperware box. He opened it and shoved it toward Tyki.

"There's a good boy," Joido replied rather snarky. After another minute, Joido finally retracted his hand. Whatever was in his grasp was quickly thrown into the plastic Tupperware box and the lid tightly shut over it.

Kanda and Lavi couldn't help but stare at the blood that stained Tyki's hand. The Noah frowned at it, however, before standing up. "Don't open that," he ordered as he nonchalantly walked over to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands.

Allen stirred on the couch and Kanda put the box down on the coffee table just before taking a seat next to the Brit.

Two grey eyes slowly opened and looked up at his lover. "Kanda?"

"Yeah; I'm here," he said, taking Allen's hands in his. A content smile pulled on Allen's lips just as Tyki walked back into the room.

"Feel better?" Joido asked.

Allen nodded. "Neah says thanks."

"My pleasure. Now then," he said as he went around the couch and picked up the box. "I believe that Komui will love having you to experiment on." He called out one of his Tease and had the golem eat the box for safekeeping. The butterfly landed on his shoulder and he looked at the accommodators. "I'll be right back," he said just before he phased through the floor.

Allen slowly sat up, with Kanda's help, and blinked a few times. "Would someone mind filling me in on what the hell just happened?"

**-LINE BREAK-**

A coy smile beamed from Joido's face as he leaned against a bookshelf in Komui's office. He had entered unannounced and had found quite the little show. If anyone else had of found Komui and Reever in a position like _that_ they would have made a ruckus. However, Joido enjoyed the little scene and remained as quiet and content as a kitten until his presence was discovered by a halfway undressed Reever.

The assistant chief shot up from behind Komui's desk and his face paled when he realized the Noah was standing there, a smug grin on his face. His lab coat hung off his shoulders and his blue button up shirt was almost completely open in the front. His face flushed when he realized that his pants were even undone in a shameless display.

His eyes made contact with Joido and he furrowed his brow as he clumsily fixed himself. He kicked at the body on the floor before storming away. "Next time try your crazy-ass experiments on someone else," he yelled out. As he neared the door, he glanced over at the Noah that stood nearby.

"It's not what you think; Komui concocted some weird potion again and used it on both of us. We merely had a fight," he tried to explain.

"Uh-huh," the Noah said with that coy smile still on his face. "And what part of a potion gets a man this hard?" he asked as his hand reached between Reever's legs. The assistant chief blushed profusely and smacked the hand away.

"It's just s side effect damnit!" he blurted out before leaving the office.

The Noah laughed deeply and turned his attention on the noise coming from behind Komui's desk.

"Reeeeeeeeveeeeeerrrrr! Don't leave me like this!" Komui called out as his head popped out over the desk. He sniffled and stood up; his appearance much like that of the assistant chief before he left. Through his tears, he managed to find his glasses and adjust them to his face. It was then he noticed the Noah standing there. As if his personality completely changed, his attitude became that of the 'chief'. "How may I help you this early in the morning?" he asked, as he nonchalantly fixed his clothes.

"Sorry to intrude on your…playtime," the Noah smirked, "but I thought you might want to have a look at this." Joido motioned for the butterfly to hand over the contents. After regurgitating the box, the Tease phased itself back into Tyki's body. He walked toward the desk and sat the contents in front of Komui.

"What's this?" he asked, bending slightly to look inside the clear container.

"_That_ was in Allen Walker."

Komui shot a glance up at the Noah and realized it wasn't Tyki but his inner Noah standing before him. "Might I ask what you're doing out?" he inquired, wondering more on why the Noah had been released and now stood in his office.

Joido smirked and sat down lazily on the small sofa in Komui's office. "I go out of my way to try and help the little general and you want to know why I'm out?"

"I do. We discussed this matter before letting you stay here and I would like to know why you have been let out."

Joido sighed. "It seems someone managed to plant this little thing inside Walker. I'm not sure when or how or who, but, nevertheless, they did. It was supposed to grow inside him and eat away at him slowly until it was big enough to start devouring his internal organs. It's a man-eating parasite that the Noah Clan can use to destroy their enemies and take over what they need. Many of the top ranking political officials in the world have been toppled by this method and the Earl puts into place his own pawn so that he can control what happens within certain circles. However, I don't know why they would put it in Walker."

Komui looked back at the parasite trying to get out of the container. "I assume it isn't safe to handle, then?"

"Not by a mere human. We Noah are the only ones that can handle these things accordingly without getting infected by them."

"Then why didn't Neah get it out?" Komui asked bluntly.

Joido's eyes widened at hearing Komui talk about the 14th like he knew everything. "What did you say?" he found himself asking.

"I want to know why Neah didn't do anything about it. If the Noah are the only ones that can touch these parasites, then why couldn't he get it out of Allen?"

"You know?"

"Of course I do. Things can't be kept secret from me for that long; especially when it comes to important matters like these. I promised Allen I wouldn't say a word about it though unless I absolutely had to. But again, why couldn't he get it out?"

Joido sighed. "I am the only one with the power to phase through matter. It had already latched on to Allen's liver and was growing from there. I assume, had it been given the chance to grow, his liver would have been the first organ to go."

"Ok, but how did he know it was there?"

"He's a Noah. He knows the same things I do when it comes to the Clan. Allen felt the pain only through Neah noticing its existence. He managed to wake Allen up and get him to me in time to take it out before it could grow any further."

"I see. How long does it take for one of these things to grow?"

Joido looked at the parasite. "They start out very small. That is probably, what, three or four inches long? That means it's been inside of him for nearly four months. When they get to about eight inches, they start feeding on the internal organs of the host and, once latched on in that manner, their handler can use the human as a sort of puppet until they die and can be replaced."

"Who do you think put it inside him, then?"

"I don't know. Neah might, but I can't tell which one of my siblings did this."

Komui nodded as he stared down at the specimen. "How should I go about dissecting this, then?"

"I could kill it for you, but that might make it harder to dissect since they usually turn to dust after death."

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"The only way you can examine it is if I hold it down while you cut. I can keep it alive while you look into it and gather the information you need."

"Very well. Be down in lab 4 by 0900. We'll begin then," Komui directed.

"You do realize I need to be in this state for that kind of procedure, right Chief?"

"I know. I'm putting a lot of trust into you right now so don't push my limits. There will be accommodators standing guard should they be needed."

"Understood," Joido replied. "If I may, though," he started to speak as he strode over to the parasite, "I need to keep a hold of this little guy until then, if that is okay with you."

"Why should I trust you with such a thing?"

"Because, Chief, I'm the only one that can't get affected by this thing. I can leave my Tease here with you and it will act as a storage vessel for the time being."

Komui contemplated the idea thoroughly and decided it was the best option. Without knowing anything about this parasite, he wasn't about to risk letting it get out and attach to another human. "Very well. Just make sure you're in lab 4 at the appointed time." He dismissed the Noah with a wave of his hand.

Joido smirked and then called out his Tease one more time. "Take care of it until I come back," he ordered. The butterfly hovered over to the box and carefully ate it before fluttering off to the top of one of the bookshelves. Joido turned to leave and said his parting farewell to the Chief. "Take it easy on Reever; he looked too flustered this time," he said before phasing out of the room.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Allen was gulping down another glass of water as the Noah of Pleasure came back into his room. Lavi sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch with Yuki perched atop his head and Kanda sat next to Allen on the couch.

"How'd it go with Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Better than I expected," Joido replied with a smirk that Lavi knew meant more than he was letting on. He made a note to ask the Noah about it later, though, as right now they needed answers as to what had happened.

As soon as Joido rounded the corner of the couch and Allen caught sight of him, the Brit bolted from where he sat and latched onto the Noah.

"Joido! You did it!" Neah said happily as he clung to him.

"Nothing I couldn't do," he responded.

"Yeah but you knew exactly what to look for."

"Of course I did. After all, I helped make those things."

Kanda and Lavi looked on; one of them more intrigued of the situation, the other ready to kill.

Without a word, Kanda stood up and pried the Moyashi from the Noah.

"What gives?" Neah asked as he was placed on the opposite side of the couch.

"No touching," was all Kanda said before he sat down between the two Noah. His arms folded over his chest and he refused to move.

"Oh please; I was only thanking him."

"With _his_ body. I don't want him touching anyone else, understand?"

A playful smile adorned Neah's face and he sidled up next to Kanda, purring almost like a kitten. "You know, Allen finds it kind of hot that you react the way you do sometimes. That's why he's always pushing your buttons. When he sees you get so protective of him, it really turns him on. See?" Neah whispered as he took Kanda's hand and pushed it up against his rock hard crotch.

Within a second, Kanda blushed, got flustered and felt his own hardness rising. He quickly pulled away from Neah. "I will not be playing games with you, Noah. I only tolerate it because you're inside him; I don't have to like it."

"But the thing is, _princess_," he used Joido's word from early knowing it was a landmine, "Allen and I are one in the same, much like Tyki and Joido are the same. We inhabit the same body and live in two different worlds. Sooner or later, you are going to have to deal with it and accept that fact."

"I'll die before I accept you. Allen is the only one I care about; understand? And I swear to god that if you call me princess one more time, I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me into nothingness? I highly doubt that. You wouldn't dare hurt a single hair on this head."

Without hesitation, Kanda reeled back and punched Neah in the face. "Care to rethink that?"

"Damnit Kanda! Why'd you go and let him push you like that?" Allen said through trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. He was still sore from where they had fought earlier and now he had one more injury to take care of on top of just having Tyki play around with his insides.

Lavi quickly ran over to the sink and grabbed a rag for his friend, handing it over to Allen when he returned.

"I swear! You two act like bloody kids, you know that?" Allen pointed out.

_And you too, Neah! I know you can hear me. Don't do things like that to Kanda; it'll end badly for me, all right?_

_Why should I worry about stupid things like that? He is the one that needs to realize just how closely synced we are. If he can't accept all of you, is he even worth being with, Allen?_

The Brit sat quietly, thinking about what Neah had said. He couldn't answer back because he was unsure of what to say. However, the dejected look on his face was noticed by one too many people including his cold lover. But before Kanda could say anything, Lavi broke the silence.

"Ne, Tyki; I think it's time you explained some things."

"Why do you call him that when he's in his Noah form?" Allen asked. "Doesn't he have a different name?"

"Excuse me for answering, but, it is true that my Noah name is Joido; however, as Neah pointed out, Tyki and I are one in the same so either name is fine. If it is better to call me Tyki, then please do," Joido explained. His tone and manner wasn't as hostile as it had been when Lavi first met this part of Tyki. In contrast, it was more like Tyki than Lavi could explain. He was kind and thoughtful but still had the seductiveness of the most elegant killer. He was beautiful.

"Exactly," Lavi chimed in. "I don't care whether it's his light or his dark side," he said while wrapping an arm around the Noah's shoulder. "He is who he is and I love him regardless of what form he's in."

Kanda scowled and shut his eyes, a signal that he did not have any plans to listen anymore about human sides and Noah sides. He had made up his mind and if the Moyashi couldn't understand that, then maybe they weren't meant to be together after all.

"That aside, Tyki, can you explain things now?" Lavi asked as he sat back down on the ground by the couch.

"Certainly," he said.

After about forty-five minutes of explaining everything to the three accommodators—or at least to the two that were actively listening—Tyki finished his explanation.

"I'm afraid I don't know who would have put it inside you, Walker, but hopefully I can find out once I help Komui dissect it."

"I see. Well, if you said it's been inside me for almost four months, I think I might have an idea of who infected me," Allen explained.

Kanda's ears perked up and his eyes opened just enough to stare at the Brit.

"Oh? Care to explain?" Tyki asked.

"Well, you see, before Kanda and I started…you know…I was seriously bummed out and was at work one night at Master's bar by myself since I wanted to have something to do besides think about my unrequited love. It was about four in the morning and most of the patrons had left. It had started pouring down rain and two people ran inside the bar for shelter. It was a woman and a young girl. I couldn't make out the young girl's face because she had a hood over her and it concealed her well. The woman asked if they could stay inside until the rain passed and I allowed it. We chatted for some time and I found out that they had just been to the doctor and that the little girl was a bit sick. The mother introduced herself as Trisha but didn't give me the girl's name; only said it was her daughter. I got this funny feeling, though, that I knew both of them but I had never seen them before in my life," he took a moment to drink a bit more water. "Before they left I got a glimpse of the girl's eyes and they were as amber as yours are now," he said, motioning to Tyki.

"Road. Definitely Road," Tyki said with a long sigh.

"You mean that spiky haired little witch from the factory that almost killed Allen before?" Lavi interjected.

"The same. Seems she must have taken a liking to you and somehow managed to implant that before leaving the bar. Would explain, then, how she knew you at that factory, too."

"I suppose, but how would she have gotten it inside me? We never touched or anything."

"These parasites only need one command from its owner in order to move. If she mentally told it to latch on, it would have found a way. My guess is that, as tiny as they are in the beginning, that it slipped into your glass or food and took a joyride into your body," Tyki explained.

"I see," Allen said, thinking it over.

"Well, seeing as there's no more need to be worried, I would like to get some sleep tonight," Lavi said, standing and stretching.

"Oh yeah, sorry for that Lavi," Allen apologized as he stood. "Thanks for all your help." He bowed to both Lavi and Tyki and headed for the door, Kanda a few steps behind.

As the door shut behind them, Allen turned for the elevator but stopped when he realized Kanda had gone the opposite way.

"Yuu? Where are you going?" he called out.

"To clear my head," he said before disappearing into the dark hallway.

_I told you he couldn't handle it. He's not right for you, Allen. Just let him go._

"You stay out of this and shut the hell up," Allen reprimanded Neah. "I love him too much to let go now and I know he loves me too. He'll understand, just watch."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Lavi slumped down on the bed, exhausted from the day. He had so much going through his mind that he just wanted to shut everything off; so he did. The only thing he thought about at the moment was sleep, well that and the man that stood at the foot of the bed looking down at him as if he were the entrée to a five-course meal.

"Tyki," he said aloud, a bit annoyed that his lover was just watching him.

"Hmm?" he purred.

"Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stand there and ogle me?"

"Ogle," he responded. "You're too delicious, Red."

Lavi rolled his eyes and sat up on his forearms, his face turned toward Tyki. "I'm not some piece of meat that's up for grabs, Tyki."

"Oh I know that," he said as he slowly climbed onto the bed like a deadly predator about to feast. His long body little by little covered Lavi's until he was completely over top of him. "Care to play?"

"It's almost five in the morning and I have class tomorrow," Lavi responded.

"That's never stopped us before, Red. And I can't help to think that this is a once in a life time opportunity for me to be out and make you mine."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you a while ago that I don't care which side of you is in front of me? That I love you regardless and that either way you take me is fine?"

Tyki blinked in astonishment and then smiled down at his lover. "If you truly mean that, then let's play a new game. I'm sure you'll find it exhilarating," he whispered as he lowered his lips toward Lavi's.

When they broke for air, Lavi had to wipe his lips with his hand, hoping that he could get the tingling sensation to lessen; however, he was unsuccessful and the tingling spread through his entire body.

Tyki noticed this and found himself yearning for his lover more. "Please let me do this tonight, Red. I promise I won't hurt you; I just need to be a little more rough than usual. I've been…pent up for a while and haven't had the chance to play."

Lavi sighed and pulled his lover back to his lips. "Just don't leave any visible marks, okay pumpkin?" he teased again, knowing that Tyki wasn't fond of that nickname.

Getting the okay from his lover, Tyki rose from the bed and went to a table in the corner. Lavi watched from the bed and his eye blinked in confusion as Tyki came back with a medium sized wooden box.

"The hell's in that?" he asked.

Tyki's low laugh sent a shiver down Lavi's spine, heating him from the core.

"Just a few things that will make this more entertaining and more pleasurable for the both of us," he explained. "Now, about those clothes."

Lavi looked down and realized he was still wearing his pajamas. With a quick wave of his hand on the fabric, though, Tyki was able to shed the garments without any problem and Lavi sat there on the bed, naked and vulnerable.

Tyki rummaged through the box and found the first thing he would need: a pair of padded handcuffs. He had bought them a long time ago and used them specifically for when he didn't want the other person to have any marks showing on their wrists.

Lavi's eye looked at the item curiously and he held his hands out in front of him, a gesture that let Tyki know that he was willing to play. The Noah smirked and pushed the red head down onto the bed, kissing him gently as his hands pulled Lavi's up to the bedpost. He fastened the cuffs around the center post and locked Lavi in place.

"Your trust in me is sublime, Red."

"I love you Tyki so I don't have to worry about what you'll do to me."

"Very well then; let's get started." With his lover restrained, Tyki pulled out a small bottle of liquid and lathered his palm with it. Rubbing his hands together, he gently smoothed the liquid all over Lavi's chest. When he finished, he got more and this time went for his legs, massaging them thoroughly before letting his fingers flutter over Lavi's entrance and slowly hardening cock.

"What is that?" Lavi asked, half panting.

"It's an oil I had made in India. Something like a massaging oil but it's laced with an aphrodisiac," he smirked.

"It feels great," Lavi said as his body began to react to the coolness hitting his hot skin. His entire body was tingling all over and he wanted his lover to touch him even more. However, his wish was short lived as Tyki withdrew his hands and went back to his box.

"Oh yes, I'll need that," he said out loud before disappearing off into the bathroom.

Lavi couldn't tell how long he was gone; all he knew was that whatever had been used on him was diluting his senses and all he wanted was to feel _something_ more. He felt Tyki finally return when the man sat down on the bed beside him. His golden eyes roamed all over Lavi's writhing body, noticing every little spasm he was having. From his erect nipples to the—now—hardness of his cock, Tyki couldn't help but stare at the beautiful lover he had acquired.

"Seems you're feeling it now," he said as he leaned forward and pinched Lavi's nipples. The red head gasped out loud and panted while looking up at his lover.

"Tyki, don't tease me," he pleaded.

"Ah, but you said we could play and this is how I play," the Noah said. "It's just another way I want to show you that I love you, Red. You'll enjoy it soon enough, I promise."

With that, Tyki began to kiss up and down Lavi's body, letting his tongue play here and there with whatever it found and bringing Lavi close to release. Without even having his cock touched, he felt his seed flow over his cock and pool on his belly. He panted while Tyki kissed his forehead.

"Now the real fun begins," he whispered as he drew up Lavi's legs. Using the cum that Lavi just spilled, Tyki started working to stretch his entrance: first one finger, then another until he had three inside. Working with skilled hands, he easily found his lover's prostate and gently rubbed against it. Lavi cried out again and came once more from the mere touch.

"Tyki, please; touch me there," he pleaded.

"Touch where, Red? I won't know if you don't tell me."

"There! Touch my cock and let me come normally, please!"

"Your wish is my command, Red." The Noah lowered his head and began to lick up and down the red head's cock, his fingers still working on the inside. His expert tongue slid down the shaft as the length went into his mouth; he sucked slowly upward and then caressed the girth once more on his way back down. As he did, his fingers brushed against Lavi's prostate once more and the red head jerked up into Tyki's mouth.

The Noah withdrew both his fingers and his mouth, leaving Lavi whimpering for more.

"Patience, Red," Tyki consoled. He reached for yet another 'thing' from his box and Lavi tensed when he saw it. "Relax, Lavi," Tyki said as he kissed his forehead. "It's only meant to get you ready."

"I'm ready now! I don't want _that_! I want you!"

"I know; I know," he ran his fingers through Lavi's red locks. "But you see, doing this to you is driving me mad with desire, Red. Seeing you so helpless and submissive to whatever I do to you gives me the ultimate thrill. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?"

"Yeah but I don't want that! Anything else but that!" he pleaded as he tried to get his hands free to stop the Noah.

"Sorry, Red, but you'll enjoy it," Tyki said as he lathered the dildo with lube. He prodded Lavi's entrance with it and slowly pushed it inside. The red head whimpered and his body tensed at the intrusion. "Relax Lavi," Tyki whispered as he licked at the red head's ear. "Don't you want to feel good?"

Lavi panted as he felt the toy slide in and out of him, stretching him further than what Tyki's fingers had done. He didn't want this, but he couldn't help feeling so damn good because of it. Having that in him while Tyki toyed with him made him come once again. He panted and could only lie on the bed, his face flushed as he looked up at his lover.

"Tyki, please…no more," he barely managed to say.

The Noah leaned in and kissed him. While he did, he pulled the toy out of Lavi and slid his own girth inside. Lavi gasped and his back arched into the older man. As soon as Tyki was inside, he rammed into Lavi's prostate, sending him once more into a state of ecstasy.

Giving him no time to regain himself, Tyki relentlessly pounded into his lover, pushing Lavi's hips up so that he could get in deeper. He braced himself on the bed as he got into a steady rhythm and locked eyes with Lavi.

The red head was beyond reach and was only living in the moment, feeling everything that Tyki was giving him. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around his lover but he couldn't. All he could do was lie there and receive the pleasure given to him.

As Tyki neared his own climax, he pulled out just before Lavi was about to come again. His hand gripped Lavi's erection and squeezed it, preventing him from releasing his seed.

"Not yet, love. I'm no where near done with you," he said as he turned Lavi onto his stomach. He kept hold of his lover's cock as he pushed back inside, this time thrusting in and out effortlessly and vigorously. He leaned over Lavi's back and nipped at his neck. Lavi cried out and panted as he wished for release.

"So good, Lavi," Tyki whispered. "I love you so much…you're mine," he said as he pushed in one last time, his seed spilling inside his lover. As he came, he released his grip on Lavi's cock and the red head spilled himself on the sheets beneath them.

Exhausted, both men collapsed onto the bed. Lavi couldn't move at all as his energy was depleted. Tyki reached for his box and pulled out the keys for the handcuffs. He gently took them off of his lover and sat them aside, along with the box. When he turned back around, he pulled Lavi close to him, holding him tightly in his arms.

The red head was still panting, trying to breath steady but he found warmth and comfort in the arms that held him so tenderly.

"Lavi," Tyki spoke softly.

"Hm?" he managed to retort.

"I love you more than anything; both sides of my being."

"I know," he muttered out.

"I hope you know I would never do anything to jeopardize this relationship nor would I hurt you for anything in the world."

Lavi sluggishly flopped over in his lover's arms, his green eye staring straight into Tyki's amber orbs.

"Would you stop with that? I know you wouldn't do anything, okay? I just let you toy with me for crying out loud. Would someone that doubts his lover ever do that?"

Tyki smiled and kissed his lover. "I suppose they wouldn't."

"Good; now that you've worn me out and we've cleared the air, let's sleep. I have a long day tomorrow and after _that_, I'm going to do well to make it to class."

Tyki laughed. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Maa-maa. Don't worry about it. I actually kind of enjoyed it."

Tyki's eyebrow raised slightly in response to Lavi's statement. "Oh?"

"Yeah but don't think you can do things like that all the time, okay? I might like it but it's still a bit too soon to be doing anything kinkier than that."

"I understand," the Noah said as he chuckled in Lavi's ear. "I won't do it unless you ask for it, sound good?"

Lavi nodded hesitantly before placing a kiss on the Noah's grey chest. "I really don't care which form you're in or which name you go by, Tyki. What you are…all of your being…it makes you you and I love every part of it."

Tyki smiled and pulled the covers over their bodies. It didn't take Lavi long to pass out and after he was well asleep, Tyki found himself nodding off beside him.

**-LINE BREAK-**

A very unhappy man paced the floor of his office. His top hat sat in the middle of his desk and three of his subordinates chose to sit silently as he decided what to do.

"Bookman is gone. Tyki-pon has certain attachments. I've lost my beloved Lulubell and your incompetent ways of handling your duties have caused me to change my plans once again. Do I have this straight?" the Earl asked as he stood in front of the three Noah.

Jasdero and Debitto gulped simultaneously while Road merely sat there unphased by the Earl's demeanor. She tugged at Lero's face while her master ranted.

"It's not really our fault! I mean, that Cross has ways of hiding himself and we can't find him until after he's gotten away!"

The Earl shot them a glance that told them to both shut up. "Road, dear; how is your uncle?" he changed the topic to a more uplifting note.

"Oh, I dunno. Dad's been watching him lately but I don't think there's been any change in anything."

"And with the Order?"

"They seem to have backed down for a bit, however, they have given the go ahead to reveal their accommodators to the public eye," Cheryl said as he entered the room.

"Is that so?" the Earl asked without expecting an answer.

"I do believe that they think they are safer now after taking out one of our clan; but they are naïve little fools. Even with Tyki living there, there is only so much he can protect and it seems that there is only one thing he is willing to protect at all costs."

The Earl's golden eyes flashed as an evil grin donned his face.

"It seems as if my dear brother has gone and found himself a lover; one that he is not going to part with any time soon. I'm afraid this is a serious thing for him."

"And we can use that to do what?" Jasdero asked.

Cheryl sighed at the stupidity his younger cousins sometimes had. "It means we can use his lover to bring him back."

"Do you know who it is?" the twins asked again.

"Of course I do. He's quite delectable and I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Oh! So Tyki went and became a homo? Never saw that coming!" Jasdero said while snickering.

"Cut it out, you two. Uncle Tyki's sexual preference never stopped at just women. He's okay with both men and women so it's not a surprise he chose a man," Road interjected.

"My poor, sweet daughter! How can you say such crude things out loud and in the presence of such cretins?" Cheryl asked in an overly dramatic way.

The Earl sat down at his desk, listening to his subordinates talk about whatever it was they were discussing. He thought about the things that had happened and slowly wove together a new web to play out.

His voice cut through the air like a knife and caused the Noah in the room to stop all their commotion at once. "Gather the rest of the family. We have work to do."

Jasdero, Road and Cheryl headed for the exit but the Earl called out to them. "Cheryl," he said.

The Noah stopped walking and turned toward his master. When the others had left, the Earl spoke.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this plaything of Tyki's. If we can use him, we will and then we'll get rid of him as soon as Tyki is back here; understand?"

"Yes, Earl. If I may," he responded, "does this mean I can use whatever means possible?"

"As long as Tyki comes back, then I don't care what you have to do."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Okay, Joido; you can kill it now," Komui said as he retracted his hand from the parasite. As soon as his hand was clear, Tyki sent a surge of dark energy through his hand and squeezed the parasite. The energy overloaded the thing and it burst into ashes in his hand.

Having finished what he needed to do, the Noah known as Joido slowly receded back into Tyki's mind and Tyki's human self once again had control. His skin faded back to olive and his eyes went back to the brown they usually were.

Komui deposited the last of the utensils he was using into the biohazard box and quickly went to the sink to sterilize his hands. Reever came in while he was washing up and started talking about the findings.

"It looks like the parasite is made up of entirely dark matter and some sort of nanomachines. Nothing like I've ever seen."

"That would explain how it can be so small and then grow exponentially within a given time," Komui responded.

"It'll be a while before all the data is compiled Chief, so what do you want to do until then?" Reever asked.

"Well, there's plenty I would like to do; but I'm afraid that my dear, sweet Lenalee wouldn't be happy if she found me slacking off again today."

Reever rolled his eyes. "Fine; I'll meet you in the office in twenty minutes. We'll start going over the report from the American branch and start analyzing the data we received from Bak at the Asian branch."

Komui's body twitched at hearing that name and he smiled rather maniacally at his assistant chief. "I'm sorry; who did you say?"

"Oh get over it Komui. He's in Asia and has no way of getting here so you can rest assured that your dear sister's chastity is safe," Reever sarcastically remarked. Aside from Lenalee, Reever was the only one in the Order that could get away with talking to Komui like that without having to fear for his life. The assistant chief was quicker than expected, and, before Komui could retaliate, he was out the door.

Tyki stretched his long torso and started to leave as well. "If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go try and sleep for a bit longer. I've exerted a lot of energy in the past few hours; you don't mind do you?" he addressed Komui.

"No, not at all. And thank you for your help."

"I told you I would help you in whatever ways I could, Chief."

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting your other half to be as willing to accept those terms as you are."

Tyki sighed. "Komui, my other self and I are one in the same. We feel the same things, like the same things and understand the same things. If that side of me didn't like the agreement we set up, then things would be a lot different. Rest assured, my Noah side is in full compliance with the terms we arranged and will abide by them the same as I do."

Komui nodded. "Does Lavi know yet? I mean about our deal?"

"He's a Bookman; what do you think?" the Noah smirked before disappearing from the room.

Komui looked back over at the ash that sat on the dissecting board. To understand just one more thing of the Earl's gave them a great advantage in their fight. And, thanks to Tyki's help, they were now able to gain a little more knowledge. They had already used Tyki to help them develop weapons that could be used by those that weren't accommodators and would hold off dark matter attacks for a longer period of time. Plus they had learned a great deal about the Noah and the Akuma thanks to what Tyki shared with them. In every way you looked at it, he had been a tremendous help to the Order and Komui really wanted to trust him as much as some of the others did. However, something unsettling still kept him from putting 100% of his trust in the Noah. He sighed and left the room, making sure to turn the lights off as he exited.

Lost in thought on the Noah, he forgot to get rid of the specimen and left it on the table. He quickly turned around and went back inside to dispose of it properly. However, when he turned the lights back on, the ashy remains were nowhere to be found.

AN: Thoughts? Comments? Worries? I hope you have all of them *evil cackle*


	27. Choices Are Never That Easy

**WARNING: **This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings in the Lucky and Yullen variety and sexual things will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I try my best to stay as true enough to the characters as I can. Be aware that spoilers will arise. Language, sex, lemons, fluff, etc. will follow in this and subsequent chapters. You have your warning.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything D.G-M belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine.

AN: The long awaited update chapter is here! Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it isn't longer than it is (V.V) I've been very busy with life

**Choices are Never That Easy**

Not everyone could be as jubilant as the boisterous red head. People wondered where he got such energy but came to be annoyed rather quickly when the results of the Halloween Party had been announced. Earlier in the year, Lavi had somehow managed to get both Kanda and Allen wrangled into joining the Festival Committee and now they were getting ready for the annual Halloween Party. The committee had sent out ballots to all departments within the school and just now got the results.

"I can't wait! I've never been to one of these before! It's going to be awesome!" the resident Bookman said rather enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around Kanda and Allen's necks.

Kanda was trying his best not to lose his temper and that slow twitch in the corner of his eye wasn't helping. And Allen, he was almost in the same state but handling things much differently. He was calm and composed but that façade hid the oncoming storm known only as Black Allen.

"Lavi," Allen happily smiled at his friend.

"Hmm?" he retorted with a vibrant smile of his own.

"You have exactly three seconds to remove your arm from around our necks."

Lavi froze and opened his eye, noticing the dark aura surrounding both of his friends. He retracted his hands as fast as he could and slowly backed away.

"Eh, um, I'll be over there," he said as he darted for the desk where the other members were congregating and planning.

Now having his freedom back, Kanda stood and made for the exit.

"Kanda!" one of the female members called out. "Where are you going? We're not finished yet!"

"I have better fucking things to do with my time than plan some stupid party that no one really cares about," he said quite coldly before leaving the room.

Allen sighed and stood to follow his lover. He turned to the other members as he neared the door. "Sorry! Lavi can fill us in. We have some other business to attend to at the moment," he said as he pointed to the cross on his jacket. It was an obvious lie but one that only Lavi would pick up on. And the red head was too enthralled in party planning to pay attention to his friends as they left.

Kanda had already disappeared before Allen could leave the classroom. However, Allen knew full well where he had gone; after all, what kind of lover would he be if he didn't know such things. He dashed through the halls and made for the school dojo.

Sure enough, when he entered, he found Kanda just starting his practice. The other kendo members were also in attendance so Allen only stood off to the side to watch. He was sure Kanda was aware of his presence, but the swordsman didn't seem to react at all this time. The killing aura around Kanda was enough to tell Allen that he needed to just lie low and let him vent out his frustration for a little bit. But only just a bit.

Kanda's focus was on his opponents and he paid no attention to the bumbling Brit that ogled his direction with a stupid grin on his face. As he looked around, Allen counted three seniors, two juniors and one sophomore as they rallied to attack the Japanese man. He also noted that all of those attacking had ranked first in all their competitions. When the attack started, he already knew how it would end.

In one swift move, as if he were dancing with the sword, Kanda broke them all. The opponents fell to the ground, reaching for the throbbing skin where Kanda's shinai had made contact. Though Mugen hung at his side, he only used it for what it was created for: to destroy Akuma. The swordsman stood victorious and without a single bead of sweat.

"Pathetic," he glared down at them. "You've been practicing for how long and think you're ready for the nationals?"

"Kanda-sempai; you have to understand," the vice-captain said as he rose from the ground. "We haven't been training as long as you and none of us have that ungodly ability that you do. Be reasonable! It's enough that we even attempt to fight with you."

"Che. If you can make excuses, you can make time to practice harder. Do you even realize what you'll be up against at the national level? Think of it in terms as fighting off about a dozen of me," he seethed, his anger rising with each word.

"But we are doing our best; we follow the practice routine you came up with and do it at least five times a day!"

"Then make it fucking ten times a day!"

"That's enough Kanda," Allen interjected, taking a slow walk into his lover's territory.

"Outsiders are not permitted in here," the Japanese man remarked as his eyes screamed death toward the Moyashi.

"I know; but right now you aren't in the best state to be giving orders to mere humans," Allen said.

Kanda finally turned and faced his lover head on. The members of the kendo team hurried off to the side as they felt the impending stand off between their captain and this unknown, but familiar man. Some of them had seen Allen around the dojo before and most of them knew of his connection to Kanda through the Order now that their secret had been exposed.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Moyashi."

"Well, I think you should make time. You're heading into an awfully dangerous border that I hope to not see you cross. Lavi's shenanigans have upset you today, I know, but you've also been brooding for a good week now. I've let you have space but it seems that you don't intend to face the truth easily so maybe I should just make you realize it by force."

In an instant, Crown Clown was activated and Allen was flying at Kanda. The steel claw of his left hand met with a shing on Mugen as Kanda had drawn the blade that hung at his side before anyone could tell.

The shockwave that the two forces made when they collided almost ripped the doors off of the dojo. The members of the kendo team could only stare at the two now having a full on fight.

"What the hell are you up to, Moyashi?" Kanda seethed as he met Allen blow for blow.

"Trying to get you to understand a few things, BaKanda."

"Che," he said as he darted to the side when Allen's claw came at him. As he ran around to try and get a better position, his legs went out from under him and he sliced at the white bindings of Allen's Innocence. Taking that single second of time, Allen closed in and his hand struck with the intent to harm, slicing through the tatami mat Kanda had just been lying on.

The Japanese man had barely managed to escape the attack and readied himself for another go. At that moment, Allen stopped his attack and held on to his left arm. He began to pull and, as he did, his arm transformed into a long broadsword. Everyone in the dojo stared in awe at what they were witnessing. No civilians, at least none at the school, had ever seen a fight that showed off the Innocence. Sure, they all knew that accommodators had special powers and could wield such things but they never used it unless they were fighting Akuma.

"Fine by me," Kanda sneered as he leapt in for an attack. Mugen met Allen's blade and the two were fighting with all they had.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Lavi was really excited but, when he saw his friend's attitudes, he had lost all enthusiasm for the party. The meeting didn't seem to be getting anywhere because everyone had decided their ideas were the best. Having enough of that, he excused himself by saying he had urgent business with the Order as well. He walked nonchalantly down the hallway and turned the corner. As he did, he heard a familiar voice walk up beside him.

"Fancy seeing you here," a smiling Cheryl said.

"Go away," Lavi remarked.

"What? Can't even say hello?"

"I have no business with you unless you want me to make something my business and we both know that by doing that, every member of the Order will be here in mere seconds to take you down."

"I'm hurt! Here I was, only wanting to chat with a genuine Bookman and I get the cold shoulder."

"Bookmen do not divulge any information unless it is pertinent to the situation and _this_," he gestured to the two of them, "is not a situation that needs to be addressed. Now, I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance from me."

An evil smile tugged on Cheryl's lips. "Very well, but you might want to make sure your friends over there don't do any more to destroy things. Last I checked, there were no Akuma around here," he said as he disappeared from Lavi's sight.

At that moment, the red head heard a large, thundering crash and darted to the outside courtyard. He looked around for the place the noise came from, and, when he saw several people running from where the dojo was, he knew which way to go.

When Lavi arrived, several people were still gathered outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fight inside. Members of the kendo club were keeping as many people out as possible for fear of them getting hurt. Lavi pushed passed most of the people and came up to the human barricade.

"Sorry but you can't come in right now," one of the members ordered.

"Fuck that!" Lavi yelled as he pulled out his hammer. Using his own Innocence, he caused the hammer to grow on the spot, making those around him move and give him room. It was then that they all saw the crest of the Order on his clothes. Holding tightly to the handle, he willed it to extend high into the air. When he had cleared the top of the building, he aimed right for the middle with his hammer and landed hard, falling in through the ceiling. The rubble that fell with him did its job and stopped the fight.

Allen and Kanda both jumped out of the way, each man huffing and panting for breath.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled out, working to get himself over the debris in order to castrate a certain rabbit. However, his leg was caught and he couldn't get away just yet.

"Jeez Lavi! What the bloody hell was that for?" Allen said as he coughed out some dust that he had inhaled.

"Both of you need to take a chill pill!" he ordered.

As the dust settled, several people started to make their way inside. However, most stopped when they heard a mysterious song being played. The three accommodators inside the dojo heard it as well but were unaffected by the song. They watched as several members from the Order started herding people away from the building.

The three men sighed when everyone was gone, but Allen was yet to be anything but content. He knew that song all too well and his eyes darted from one area to the other looking for its owner. However, he found someone he wasn't expecting.

"What in the name of god only knows were you three thinking!" Komui scolded as he stomped inside the now ruined dojo. "You are NOT to use your weapons openly unless you are fighting Akuma! And last time I checked, none of you were one of them. Now you have less than ten seconds to tell me why I had to run all the way here from the Order."

Allen avoided eye contact; Kanda merely fumed silently and Lavi sighed pretty hard.

"I don't know what they were fighting about, Komui. I was tipped off that they were in some sort of scuffle and that was the only way I could get in and stop them, seeing as how far gone they were in fighting," Lavi explained.

Komui glanced his way, not too happy with the damage the Bookman had caused but he was thankful he stopped them from fighting.

"You two!" he said, addressing the two fighters. "You either tell me now or we discuss this back at the Order with help from more suitable persons."

Allen swallowed. "By suitable persons, whom do you mean?"

"I leave you alone for a few months and _this_ is what I come back to? I thought I taught you better than that, idiot," a low voice said as it neared the others.

Allen froze where he stood; slowly turning in the direction of the voice. "He-hello Master," he finally choked out.

Cross came up beside his apprentice and, without any compassion, hit him over the head with a small hammer he somehow managed to have on him at the moment. Allen bent at the knees and rubbed his head where he knew he would have a nice size bump in the morning.

"General Cross, thanks for coming," Komui stated as the general neared him.

"Don't worry; they're just having some sort of lover's quarrel."

"Even if that's the case, there is no reason for them to have used their Innocence without the threat of Akuma."

"Who said there wasn't a threat?" Cross mentioned.

Komui's eyebrow raised and he inquired to what the general meant. "I beg your pardon?"

"You might not know it Komui, but that kid does," he gestured toward Allen. "And so do I. There are more Akuma surrounding this place than you realize and they keep coming."

Komui paled as he heard that news. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Because they haven't been told to," another familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Cheryl walking into the dojo. "Why, if it isn't Cross Marion. Such a pleasure," he lied through his smile.

"Cheryl Kamelot. How's that daughter complex of yours?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Anyway," he continued, "they are under orders not to attack until the appointed time. And that time isn't yet."

"So you're controlling them?" Lavi asked.

"Heavens no! My poor pets are off elsewhere doing what they need to do. No, these pets here belong to the Earl himself and only he can order them."

Allen's eyes flashed gold momentarily and Cheryl was lucky enough to catch it. "My, my…this is new," he said all too quietly. He shared a momentary glance with Allen before excusing himself. "As long as no students were hurt, I can let this go. But, we'll need to have a meeting between the Order and the school to decide what to do about this little matter," he said as if he didn't care before walking back out of the dojo.

"Ok that's enough for now; everyone return to the Order and we'll talk about this there," Komui said, wanting to get the situation under control as soon as possible and out of the sight of civilians.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The group from the Order entered in through the main entrance together, in solemn silence. Led by Komui and tailed by Cross, the three accommodators walked in line through the hallways and into the elevator that would take them to Komui's office. The looks they received as they walked through the building were anything but admiration. Lavi thought to himself that the looks he was receiving now were on a completely different level than those he received at school; and it bothered him. He didn't want people thinking less of him but the stares and glances said more than enough. They were judging all three of them. He could only imagine what they were thinking.

They entered the elevator with no problems and the doors opened to Komui's office. Lenalee was sitting at the reception desk and when she saw them approach, she stood quickly.

"I'll make some coffee," she said as she ran away from the 'troublemakers'. Komui opened his office door and walked inside, the three accommodators following suit. The door closed behind them and Cross walked passed them. As he did, Lavi finally lifted his head out of dejection. What he saw froze him to the core. He felt like his heart had just fallen into his stomach and he quit breathing as he looked over and saw Bookman sitting on the sofa.

The old man noticed them walk in and his glance toward Lavi said more than any words could. His sharp eyes still worked well enough to tell what was wrong in one look and Lavi knew it all too well. Bookman turned to Komui.

"It seems you have other business to attend to at the moment, Komui. And I'm due in the infirmary for tests. Please come by when you have a moment," he said as he stood. He passed by Allen and Kanda and hesitated momentarily beside Lavi. But without even glancing up, he continued to make his way out of the door.

The red head thought his entire being was going to implode with the amount of tension he felt coming from his mentor but there was nothing he could do about it at that point. From his behavior, Lavi knew that Bookman did not want to see him any time soon or else he would have said something the moment he walked in the room. And his assumptions were correct when Komui started speaking.

"General Cross was able to locate and bring Bookman back here. He's been through a lot of torture at the hands of the Earl and the Noah. He'll be resting in the infirmary for now and will be undergoing some tests to make sure nothing is wrong with him. Lavi," the Chief directed toward him, "I'm sorry but he's asked that you not see him until he asks for you."

The red head felt a more dejected and hurt but knew already what that meant. "I expected as much," he said with a lying smile. "The old man's tough but not that tough. He probably just wants to rest up before getting down to Bookman business," he half-lied. He knew that they would talk about their roles as Bookman but he also knew that Bookman could take a lot before breaking and that this 'rest' was only a façade to clear his mind before they talked things out.

Komui nodded. "Very well. Now that that's settled, let's discuss earlier." The Chief wandered over to his desk and sat down, accidentally 'pushing' aside a pile of papers Reever had put together for Komui to go through. "Oops," he said unconcerned.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kanda said bluntly. "We just had a fight; it's normal."

"It's not normal when you fight with your Innocence," Lavi chimed in.

"Shut it baka usagi," he threw back.

Lavi rolled his eyes and leaned against a bookshelf. His gaze wandered over to where Cross was leaning and wondered why he was still in the room.

"Okay, I know we're not going to get anywhere like this, so, General Cross, if you will," Komui asked.

Cross exhaled the smoke from his lungs and sighed. "Fine but I better be getting compensation for this," he all but negotiated. Out of nowhere, a beautiful woman appeared beside him and she started singing a rather lovely song. Lavi noted everything and waited for what was to come.

"What was that?" he asked, when no one said anything.

"Magdala Curtain. It's one of many songs that Maria sings; it's her Innocence and she's Master's weapon," Allen explained. "But why do we need to be in Magdala Curtain?" he asked.

"Because I want to know if this has anything to do with the 14th," Komui remarked.

Everyone in the room remained quiet. Of course it had to do with that. Kanda and Allen had been on edge ever since that night where Neah said what he did about Kanda accepting him. And, knowing how much Kanda hates the Noah and everything to do with the Earl, it wasn't a surprise that he hadn't done anything about it just yet.

"Sure it does," Neah said point blankly. No one had seen the transformation in the Brit so everyone was taken a bit back by it aside from Cross. "Hey Big Red," he said toward the general.

"Long time no see, Neah," Cross responded.

"You two can catch up later. Right now, I want answers," Komui said.

"Well you see," Neah started, "it probably goes back a week ago when I made a point to the princess that he has to either accept me and Allen here as one person or not. I think he doesn't like the idea that his precious Moyashi is a Noah and it's hard for him to decide whether or not to deal with it. I personally think it'd be good if he left poor Allen, considering the fact that he had to take a bloody week to decide his feelings," Neah explained.

Kanda's stunned and deadly glare was heated enough to melt a candle. "You have no fucking right to say anything about that!" he yelled out.

"Oh, but you see, I do. I told you we are one being and you need to finally realize that and deal with it. And stop making others suffer because of your little tantrums. Seriously, grow up and put your big girl pants on!" Neah argued before crossing his arms.

Kanda threw a punch at the Noah but he never made contact because Allen's Innocence invoked and the white cape of Crown Clown stopped him from succeeding. Neah's golden eyes peeked out from the other side and he addressed Kanda once more.

"I told you, we're one being so get over it right now."

Kanda couldn't believe that a _Noah_ was able to use the Innocence just as freely and easily as the other accommodators. He pushed with all his might to break through and punch him but Neah would not relent.

It wasn't until Cross stepped in that the two stopped their bickering. "Ok kids, listen up. Kanda: quit being a pussy and just get over it. Neah isn't one of the bad guys, I promise that. And if he and Allen can manage to merge completely, it'll be an asset to the Order. If you can't handle him being a Noah, then you need to cut all your ties with him right now," he all but demanded.

Kanda sat there, hesitant to answer. He didn't want to leave Allen but he didn't want to accept that he was a Noah, or rather, he didn't want to accept that his feelings were deeper than caring about what Allen was. But the facts were there in front of him and he was letting his pride get in the way of accepting reality for what it was. It would take him a while to fully accept them being one person, but Kanda did not want to throw away what he and Allen had.

He sat back against the sofa, crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a "Che".

"Now that that's settled," Komui started, "it seems I need to make up some story for the school as to why you had your Innocence activated. I'm sure the onlookers will attest to there being no Akuma around, so I don't know how well this will turn out."

"Why not just say they were having a sparring match to show the kendo club what caliber they should shoot for and say it got a little out of hand since these two have a very competitive history," Lavi explained.

Komui pondered the idea. "That might just work but I can't guarantee what the school will want you three to do to make up for the damage you caused."

"Whatever," Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head.

"That brings me to the last bit of our discussion," Komui said. "It seems that we've taken no initiative to look for this 'Heart' that Neah spoke of. Had I known earlier that this existed, we would have had teams already sent out to search. However, now that General Cross has returned, he says he knows of where it might be located. Saying that, he will be leaving tomorrow morning with a team to search for the Heart. Kanda, Allen; you two will be going with him."

Neah had long since receded back and Allen sat there with butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed hard at the thought of being with his Master once more. He hoped and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn't have to be subjugated to more torture at the hands of his demon of a master.

"Have your things ready to go first thing in the morning; you leave at dawn, understood?"

The two nodded. Komui motioned for Cross to lower Magdala Curtain and then he excused everyone from the room. Cross was the first to leave, followed closely by Kanda and Allen. Lavi approached the door but Komui stopped him.

"Lavi," he said.

Turning, the red head looked at the Chief. "Something else you need to talk about?"

"I want you to know that Bookman really is fine. He's just a bit fatigued and a little malnourished. Please don't take it to heart that he doesn't want to see you just yet."

"It's okay Komui. I told you that I expected as much. You know where I'll be when he's ready to see me," the red head said as he left the office and made for Tyki's room.

**-LINE BREAK-**

When Tyki phased into his bedroom from the floor, he was a little surprised at what he saw. Thinking his ecstatic red head would greet him, he had to do a double take when he noticed that his bed was bare of said Bookman…along with all the covers, pillows and blankets. Scratching his head, he turned and made for the living room.

He smirked when he saw the newest edition to his living room. He had seen some couch forts before but none like what was in front of him. The structure was solid and perfect, something only Lavi could do with his infinite knowledge. He leaned against the door frame and called out to his lover.

"Now why is it that I come home and find my bed bare of everything I love?"

A long quiet pause filled the room but Lavi finally spoke. "Not now Tyki."

Hearing the tone of his lover, Tyki moved closer to the fort. He phased through and came up alongside the red head.

Lavi was lying on his back with Yuki on his stomach. The red head was petting him softly and the little kitten was purring contentedly. The look on Lavi's face, however, was more than content and Tyki was a bit worried.

The fort had more room inside to comfortably support two people so Tyki took initiative to lie down beside Lavi and prop himself up on his elbow.

"What's wrong, Red?"

The red head didn't respond, but only looked blankly at the small kitten on his stomach. Tyki was a bit irritated that Lavi was taking these long pauses to answer him, and his patience was wearing thin, but he waited it out until Lavi spoke.

"He's back," Lavi said a bit lethargically.

"Who's back?" Tyki asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Lavi's face.

"Bookman. Cross found him and he just came back today."

Tyki noticed the cloudy look in Lavi's eye and he wanted to do something to make him feel better. However, he couldn't think of anything that would placate him. So, he waited.

The time passed by slowly and Tyki found himself starting to drift off to sleep as he laid beside his lover. That is, until he felt Lavi stir.

The red head turned onto his side and curled up into Tyki's chest.

"I don't think I can do this," he said as Tyki wrapped his free arm around the red head.

"Do what?" he coerced as his hand rubbed Lavi's back soothingly.

"Face him. He knows everything; I saw it in his eyes."

"Well," Tyki began to try to logically approach the situation. "You've already made your decision as Bookman so he has nothing to say about that, right? And your Clan hasn't made it an issue so he can't either."

"That's true, but there is much more to it."

"Then care to fill me in?"

Lavi took a deep breath and clung to Tyki's shirt. The familiar smell filled his nostrils and he relaxed a bit.

"Bookman's taken care of me since I was a kid. He raised me and trained me to be his successor and I look up to him and respect him. The decision I made has betrayed him and all he's done for me. All those years he spent teaching me and guiding me to be the next Bookman…I threw them all away when I made my decision."

Tyki strummed Lavi's hair. "Do you regret your decision?" he asked, waiting for the answer he knew would hurt him more than anything in the world.

Lavi sat up with a look of horror on his face. "Why would I?" he asked, wondering why his lover questioned him so. "I made my decision after thinking long and hard about it. I know what my future is going to be like and I am willing to face that future with you. I just hate to think that I've hurt Bookman and don't want to have the discussion that I know has to happen."

Tyki leaned up and kissed the red head, relieved that he didn't regret his decision. "I'll be with you; always," he said as he held Lavi in his arms. "I want you. Right now, Red," Tyki said as he pushed their bodies closer together.

Lavi whimpered at the touch and melted as he felt Tyki's need for him press against his own crotch. "But I haven't showered."

Tyki smirked. "Has that ever stopped us before?" His hand was already fumbling with Lavi's pants as he spoke.

"No," Lavi answered as he felt his lover's hot lips press against his neck. The light touch sent shivers down the red head's back. "But here?"

"I would have you anywhere," Tyki half whispered as he nipped at Lavi's earlobe. His hand now expertly worked on arousing his young lover's almost flaccid cock.

"Then do as you wish," Lavi whispered back as he fell into ecstasy.

**To be continued…**

**AN**: I know it isn't a long chapter and I know I haven't written anything in a long while and I deeply apologize to all my readers. *bows a million times over* I've been extremely busy and had no energy to write coupled with writer's block and topped with inspiration hitting me at the most inconvenient times. However, I'm pushing myself to get back into the habit of writing more often and trying to update on a more regular basis at least for this story and _Blood Ties_. I really do appreciate all the loyal readers and thank you a million times over for being patient and understanding! ~MissK


	28. Immovable Destiny

AN: I finally got back to this story! I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting! As I've kind of updated on my profile, life has been very, very crazy. From moving to Japan, finding a balance of my new life, going through bouts of writer's block and my computer dying, I have had a time. I do apologize for the long absence but I promise that this story will continue until the end. I need to get back into the groove of writing and hopefully I can start updating on a very regular basis :)

As disclaimer, I would also like to point out that I have a plan for this story and some of you may or may not like where I'm taking it. But, as a writer, that is my decision and I hope, as readers, you understand and will see it through to the end to see where I am taking things in this fic. This is the longest thing I've ever written so I hope that those that are interested will keep giving reviews and will keep supporting me :)

Disclaimer number 2: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei. I own just the plot and idea of the story.

Warning: This is yaoi/boy's love and has yumminess within it. This chapter does play on Lavi x Tyki, Kanda x Allen, and Kanda x Neah. I put this warning now because of the way I am developing the relationship between Allen and Neah. Hopefully if you've been reading, you will understand through the story that it is necessary in order to proceed with what I need :)

Without further ado, I give you the next chapter of "My Memory of You."

**Immovable Destiny**

The bathroom filled with steam as Kanda sat and meditated in the bath water. He was trying desperately to get his anger pushed aside and forget about all that had happened. But no amount of steam, water or combination of stress relieving bath salts could alter his troubled mind. Too many things were going on at once and he was having a hard time coming to grips with what he needed to do. The two most pressing problems he faced were his reunion with Alma and the changes in Allen. He was no longer just Allen; he was Neah as well. Two sides of the same person. Many people had been diagnosed with multiple personalities before, but this was different. Like Tyki, and probably the rest of the Noah, a merger of the human and supernatural Noah form was inevitable. But, there were many things puzzling the swordsman about how that transformation would be reached. Lavi had said once that in order to find himself, Allen would have to lose himself. That didn't make sense at the time, but the more he thought on it, the more worried he became of its true meaning. He wasn't sure if the Brit had figured it out or not but he was positive the Noah inside his Moyashi knew full well what Allen would have to undergo in order to fulfill his destiny.

He clenched his teeth and rose from the bath, pulling the drain as he stood. The water quickly spiraled away and he toweled himself dry and wrung his long hair out. Complacent enough, he left the bathroom only to find the Moyashi waiting for him.

Allen stood outside the bathroom, silent and steadfast. He understood well what Neah had said earlier and he needed an answer to what was lingering in the air between the two lovers. Could Kanda love him now and forever knowing full well that he would be both Allen and Neah.

He caught the glare Kanda sent toward him before the swordsman walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes. The loose fitting fabric was of a Chinese origin and looked good against his Asian frame. The dark blue shirt and black pants fit his lover nicely and Allen couldn't help but almost salivate at the sight. But when Kanda caught his stare, Allen remembered his cause.

"Are we going to talk about this or just go on with all these unspoken words again?" he finally asked his Japanese lover.

Kanda snarled slightly and threw his towel into the hamper. "What's to talk about?" he tried to avoid the situation but he knew this conversation would take a turn to a road he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to tread.

Allen sighed. "Kanda, we need to talk about us and me."

"The way I see it, there is nothing to talk about," he responded.

"Oh? Then why don't I believe you? Your eyes give you away more than you think, Kanda Yuu. I can read you better than you think," Allen remarked as he strode up next to his lover, his gray eyes staring deeply into Kanda's sapphire pupils.

"Che," Kanda snorted as he pushed Allen aside and made a break for the door. However, Allen refused to let him leave and grabbed his arm in protest.

"We are going to talk about this now," he almost ordered.

Kanda's anger flared inside and he pushed the Moyashi backward, the Brit falling onto the bed with an oomph. Kanda towered over him and sneered down at his lover.

"You wanna talk? Then listen well you baka Moyashi because I'm only saying this once," he began to fume as he spoke. "You are the only one in this god-forsaken Order that I care about, understand? And I will not stand for anything that takes you away, got it? This Neah thing, I get it, ok? You and he are the same and I accept that. But the price you have to pay at the end of it all, do you really know what that means?"

Allen tried to answer but Kanda cut him off. "I will die myself before I see that fucking Noah take over and kill you."

Gray eyes widened and were soon replaced by amber gold. "So, you figured out Bookman's message," Neah responded.

Kanda glared at the Noah now beneath him. "What the hell are you doing out? I was talking to Allen."

"Oh, he can still hear you, I just wanted to be the one to handle this little tiff since it is, in essence, my responsibility."

The feral growl that came from the swordsman was enough to chill anyone's blood; however, Neah was not the least bit phased by the intimidating presence of the Japanese man. "Why does he have to die?"

"He doesn't 'have to die' stupid," Neah clarified. "And he knows this. He figured it out a long time ago; you're just slow on the uptake."

"Explain then, Noah," Kanda ordered, his fist clenching the white shirt Allen wore and his body pushing the Noah further into the bed.

Neah sighed in the same manner Allen always had, another step toward their synchronizing. "I suppose simple words will be best so," he began, insulting Kanda's intelligence only slightly. "I suppose I should clarify; he will die but will be reborn as a new being: A Noah. Though we are still separate now, once connected, he will have to give up his human side to the Noah side. So, in a way, he does die and lose himself in order to find himself. A complete merger with me is what is needed in order to successfully wield both the Innocence and the Heart. I've used it before and can again, I just need Allen's help to do so."

"You know where the Heart is?" Kanda asked through his processing.

"Not really, but I can sense it since I have had contact with it before. You're going to need me in order to find it and capture it."

Kanda's hand released the grip on Allen's shirt long enough to process the rest of what Neah had said. "If he merges with you completely, will he be him?"

"Yes," Neah said, "and no. You see, we will be much like Tyki: a light and dark side if you get that. We will see, feel, and think the same and will understand everything equally as we are starting to do now," Neah said as his fingers brushed away a few strands of Kanda's hair, tucking them behind the man's ear. "What Allen feels for you also courses through me. Why do you think I saved you from Lulubell?" he questioned. "I could have just let Allen stay in that alley away from the fight, bleeding slowly to death. But I harnessed his body and the power of his Innocence to go back to the fight and save you. I knew Lulubell was beyond any of your powers and, even with Tyki around. I had to push this Innocence to its fullest potential to release what which was dormant. I did it because of you, Kanda. I did it because that is what Allen wished. His love for you is strong and because of that I, too, can feel it pulse through my body," he cupped Kanda's hand and pushed it against his hardening cock.

Kanda gasped at first when he felt his lover but something about the situation still felt wrong to him. At the same time, what Neah was saying was exactly what the Brit had always been saying. It would still be a while before he could fully accept Neah as part of Allen but, for now at least, he trusted the Noah and would submit to that trust.

He smirked devilishly at the Noah. "Then prove it," he said as his hand tightened around his lovers girth that pushed tightly against his jeans. Neah moaned at the touch, his voice echoing the sweet sounds only the Brit could make. Kanda leaned forward and rested his mouth beside the younger man's ear, his hot breath beating out on to Allen's hot, fleshy neck. "Prove to me you are really Allen," he challenged. He knew that only the Brit would know how to please him and it would be only the Brit he would allow touch him intimately. If Neah could not do the job, then Kanda would not accept anything more from the younger man, even if it meant losing Allen. He would rather lose him than let someone else touch what belongs to the Brit.

Neah smirked lasciviously and quickly rolled their bodies, pinning Kanda to the bed. "As you wish," he accepted. His hands slid slowly down Kanda's shirt, slowly sneaking under the hem and snaking their way up to Kanda's chest. They found a sweet spot and began to massage around Kanda's nipples, warming the man's body slightly. The shirt was in the way, so Neah quickly removed it to see the sight before him. As soon as it was bare, his lips pursed against Kanda's skin and his tongue flicked over one bud while his fingers worked on the other. Kanda made no sound and only watched the other man.

"That all you got, Noah?" Kanda sneered.

The Brit looked up at him with a wicked grin. "Oh I'm just getting started, Yuu," he replied. Kanda caught a flash of grey in the amber eyes that looked back at him. He wondered who was really in control right now: the Noah or his Moyashi. He decided to give a little more time to be persuaded and let the Noah continue.

Neah's lips roamed around Kanda's bare chest, kissing, licking and nibbling at the man's sensitive spots. Soon enough, Kanda was finding it hard to keep his voice from hitching as he was beginning to get really turned on. When the Noah finally reached Kanda's neck, he nibbled slightly at his earlobe and planted a lovely kiss mark on the swordsman's neck. He smiled at his work and proceeded to hover in front of Kanda momentarily locking eyes with the man before consuming his lips. Kanda refused entry. He was not about to let some Noah kiss him. But then he was pleasantly surprised as the Brit licked at and nibbled his lower lip, coaxing him into opening up and giving him more. Kanda's mind was being overwhelmed with desire as the Noah was doing everything right. Even the slowly grinding on his cock was the same as Allen had done several times over.

The younger man pulled away and his gray-gold eyes pierced through Kanda's. "Yuu, let me have you," he almost whimpered with want as he pushed forward one more time to try and seize the Japanese man's lips.

Kanda couldn't resist it any longer and he opened himself up to the Noah. In a split second the men were kissing deeply and passionately, neither one wanting to relinquish control to the other. Their arms held tightly to one another, searching for more and more skin contact. Kanda ripped Allen's shirt apart, the buttons falling to the floor. His chest pushed against the swordsman's and he pushed his hips down, eliciting a small moan from them both.

Without hesitation, Neah began pushing off his pants. Using his legs, he finished getting them off before he made for Kanda's. The Japanese man caught the Noah's hands just before he was about to lay bare Kanda's manhood. The kiss stopped and Neah looked down at Kanda, his gray-gold eyes catching a lusty sapphire stare.

"You still don't trust me?" Neah asked disappointed that the older man had stopped their session. "Have I not proven myself to be both Allen and Neah?"

Kanda pursed his lips together before answering that question. "Do as he did," Kanda replied.

Confused for a split second, Neah looked puzzled. But then he remembered through Allen's memories what Kanda was implying. He smiled affectionately at his lover, cupping his cheek with one hand. "I love you more than anything, Yuu. I'll be with you always no matter what happens. If I have to curse everything else in the world and throw it all away, I will. You have my body, my heart, and my soul," Neah promised the same promise that Allen had made several months back. And only Allen would have remembered those words exactly.

Kanda's smile was enough of a reply and Neah kissed him again as he slid his lover's pants off. This night would be for lovers. Inside his heart, Allen was at peace that Kanda had accepted all of him, including his Noah side. His heart warmed as he made love to the man. With every movement and every kiss they shared, his soul lightened and a it felt as if a burden had been lifted from him. _Thanks Neah_. His inner words filled his mind and the Noah accepted the responsibility he had just been given.

**LINE BREAK**

Tyki had been sleeping for a while but Lavi had found no sleep after their lovely session. His mind was still too full of Bookman things and, even though he had given over the pleasure of being with his lover, he couldn't fully refuse that which plagued his mind. Waiting to be beckoned by Bookman was torture. He sat in bed watching the clock for almost three hours now, his mind too clouded to think clearly.

It was at this moment he decided he needed to speak to the guardian one more time so he retreated to his inner mind. When he entered the safe haven this time, he was astounded to see a glowing white tree. The guardian was busy writing something down and didn't even acknowledge that Lavi had entered into the barrier.

The room had changed, Lavi noted. The place where the tree was growing had spread out and almost become a small garden within the boundary of the room. The height of the ceiling could no longer be seen as the tree was too high and the top was untraceable.

"Seems like things are going according to plan here, hmm?" Lavi asked the guardian.

The man closed the book he was using and looked up at the red head. "Things will always progress toward the end in which they are destined, Bookman. Nothing can stop that which should happen. You would be wise to take note of that," he advised. He turned and made for the tree, taking a moment to check the trunk. "You have questions for me."

"Bookman is back and I feel uneasy. I thought maybe you would be able to shed some light on this situation."

"It is not my place to intervene, Lavi. What goes on between the two of you is of your doing, not mine. I am only here to protect the knowledge, nothing more."

"But you yourself became part of me when I chose my path. Therefore, you have a right to say what is on your mind about any situation I face. You protect, yes, but if that which needs protecting is in danger, you should do whatever is in your power, no?"

"You hint at the confrontation with you mentor. Like I said, that is by your doing. Bookman does not go blind to anything, Lavi. You know what is in his mind because it is in yours. So ask your question and find your answer."

Lavi thought on this. If he asked it, the answer would be laid bare and he would have to deal with it just like everything else he had already overcome. This was just another step toward his destiny and he needed to man up to it.

"Will this be the last time I speak to Bookman as he is?"

The guardian went about doing odd things around his room as he answered the young Bookman. "Fate is never kind nor is it easy. One cannot determine first and last of anything. But, Bookman is Bookman and will forever be Bookman. His mind is fortified and hard to decipher. He will tell you what you need to know and he will do it in love. He is fond of you, you know that, don't you?" he said while watering the tree.

Lavi nodded. "I guess I may not be as ready as I thought I would be. I lost him once and it shook me to my core. And if I have to lose him again so soon, I don't know if I can go on with all the responsibility."

"You made a choice and made a promise to the Clan. You have to be ready no matter what happens. As the vessel for the knowledge, you must be strong, Lavi," his gaze now turned and pierced through the red head.

With a sudden jolt, Lavi opened his eye, his breath heavy as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Tyki awoke and looked over at his lover.

"Red?" he asked, seeing the distress on Lavi's face.

"I'm ok, Tyki. Just a little night mare perhaps," he half lied.

"Then let's go back to sleep," the older man commanded as he wrapped his arm around Lavi's waist.

"I can't. I need to go to Bookman," he replied.

"Now?" Tyki asked into his pillow.

"Now. He's calling for me and I need to go," Lavi said as he leaned forward and kissed his lover's forehead. "Don't wait up. Just sleep and we'll talk in the morning, ok pumpkin?" Lavi teased.

"I've told you how many times to think of a better nickname?" the Noah scowled.

"But I like your reaction," Lavi smiled as he crawled out of bed and slid on his sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Mmm," Tyki said groggily from his pillow.

Lavi left the room and headed down the hallway. He took the elevator to the medical wing and wandered around, or rather, snuck around the nurses who were on duty. Visiting hours were over so no one was allowed inside unless there were an emergency. So he used his skills to sneak through the corridors and find the room he somehow knew Bookman was currently staying in. Without knocking, he entered unannounced.

He found Bookman standing in front of the window looking out into the night sky. He made no movement to acknowledge his apprentice. Lavi strode up beside his mentor and looked out over the city with him.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lavi finally spoke after a long while.

"Don't worry about me; I may be old but I'm sturdier than most think," the old man replied. "It seems you have done well here with the Order. I spoke with Komui and he said you have helped out well and gained a lot of knowledge for the Clan. I suppose you aren't as useless as I thought," he remarked.

"Komui has been a big help and has given me a lot of support in finding you."

"Hmph," he snorted. "The Clan knows of your choice Lavi and so do I. Your mind cannot be completely hidden from us, you know that."

The red head nodded. "I know. But my decision stands. I will not abandon my heart as the predecessors have, JiJi. And I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years, really I do," he now turned to the old man. "I hope you don't take this as an insult to your teaching or your upbringing."

"You forget I long forgot about human emotions," he half lied. It did hurt that the kid he practically raised was now going off on a path that deviated from its original design and that he would be all alone without any support from the Clan unless it was Bookman business. "I really hope that he is worth it. Should something go ill, you will be bound by your oath."

Again, Lavi nodded. "I've thought about everything and I am willing to take that chance."

"Good. Then we have other things to discuss," he said, turning toward the table in his room. He sat down at the wooden station and pulled out some books, a notebook and a pen to write with. He opened the pages to the exact spots he had marked. Lavi sat across from him and watched his mentor work.

Bookman pushed the documents toward his apprentice. "Read," he instructed. Lavi did as he was told and began to read the pages in order. Each word sank into his mind and he put the pieces together as if it were nothing at all. When he finished reading, he kept his eyes on the words and spoke to the old man.

"Is this all accurate and factual?" he asked.

"I wouldn't share information otherwise, idiot."

He met the old man's stare. "Then this will happen."

Bookman nodded. "There is no helping the things in which destiny has set in motion. As Bookmen, we are obliged to not interfere more than is needed on our part. However, we have become more than neutral by joining with the Order," he explained. "I am leaving soon, Lavi. I will return to the Clan and will finish the procession of knowledge. You will receive everything and will from that point forward be Bookman. I will pass my days as a Clansman in peace and as an advisor as all my predecessors have done."

"Then that means I will have to bare this burden?"

Bookman nodded. "It was always your fate to be in this battle. I have played my part to get you to that point. What you do with this information and how you act as Bookman are your decisions to make. But remember that the guardian will do what is needed should your decision be costly to the Clan."

"I understand," Lavi resigned. "But giving this information will tip the scale to much and will not be fair to the outcome of the world. I can't tell them, can I?" he asked, closing the books before him.

"I cannot answer that for you. As I said, it is a decision you must make. And with that decision, you must live with the consequences and burden it brings."

Lavi sighed and thought long and hard about what he must do. Finally, he looked at his mentor. "When are you leaving?"

"The boatman leaves at dawn."

AN: I do hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry it isn't that long, but it's the best I could do at the moment :) I, again, hope to update on a more regular basis. Please be patient with me :) And please review and let me know what you're thinking about the story. If you have any questions or anything about the fic, you can always PM me :P

~Miss K


End file.
